The Ties That Bind
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a sequel to "Tear Away The Mask." It is set during the second semester of the sophomore year at Hearst. Although Mac and Dick are a couple, some challenges come up that they must find a way to overcome. LoVe's featured but as secondaries to MaDi
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel to my very first story "Tear Away the Mask." Please, stop and go back and read it before you read this chapter! I can't imagine you will appreciate this story as much if you have not read my previous story. "Tear Away the Mask" was set immediately after season 3. Although it was labeled a LoVe story, MaDi did figure strongly in it, too. "Tear Away the Mask" ended at Christmas. This story takes place the following week at New Year's Eve. It should go through the spring semester. Please don't complain about this story if you have not bothered to read my first one. I warned you that it may not make sense, so don't waste your time reading this one if you've not read the first one. I mostly post as I write. It will feature all the characters from **_**Veronica Mars.**_**However, twin siblings Jazmin and Jason Jaleno and Daisy Gonzalez are characters I created and introduced in the previous tale. If you haven't read it, you won't really understand who Jazmin is since she will be a main character in this story. My last story was primarily character driven. This story will be a bit more plot driven. If you are new to my stories or didn't read the last one until it was completed, I want you to know that I do update fairly quickly. I am a bit impatient! Normally, I will update within 5-7 days. **

**You will also notice scene breaks in this story. This chapter is rated MA for Mature due to a scene at the end. I don't plan on having very many of the chapters rated MA, so don't worry! The Mature/R rated scene is a bit tamer I think than the two love scenes in the previous story.**

Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

****_Logan and Dick's Beach House****_

Dick woke up New Year's Eve with a smile on his face. He just knew today was going to be a perfect day. Duncan was coming over in a bit to hit the waves with him. He had to pay homage to the sea gods so nothing would interfere with his plans for tonight. He and Mac were going to hit his brothers' New Year's party, but Dick planned on ducking out before the ball dropped with Mac. He had plans to have her all to himself when it struck midnight. He had reserved a room at the Neptune so that he could guarantee time alone with Mac. He was finally ready to take the next step with Mac. He wasn't sure how he'd waited so long. They had almost crossed over into the point of no return Christmas Eve, but Dick pulled back for some reason. He just was so happy, and he had freaked at the thought of messing things up. He knew his frat brothers wouldn't believe it if they knew, or they'd pass out from laughing. He hadn't even been able to talk to Logan about it.

Ever since he'd first discovered sex it seemed like his goal had been to experience it as much as he could and with as many different girls as he could. For him, it had been about quantity and_ not_ quality. He'd never really been serious about a woman. He'd married Melanie last year in Vegas, but he'd been drunk and barely knew her. The fact that he'd been turned off when he saw her toes was testament of the shallowness of that particular relationship.

Dick could not imagine finding any part of Mac to be a turn off. He loved everything about her: he loved her smile; he loved her sexy blushes; and he even loved the annoyed looks she sometimes gave him. He especially loved her laugh. She was so serious. Dick loved that he alone could make her roll with laughter. He realized at Christmas that he was completely in love with her. Her Christmas gifts to him showed that she really got him in a way no one ever had. The expensive cologne showed that she understood the silver spoon side of him. That may seem like no big deal, but since they came from two very different worlds, Dick thought it was important. He knew Logan and Ronnie had more than one fight about her unwillingness to accept that part of Logan. But with Mac, Dick found that it was never an issue. Mac had an uncanny gift for fitting in anywhere. He had taken her both to the very expensive places and to places where shoes weren't even required. Mac fit into both places effortlessly. In fact, she seemed oblivious or indifferent to the differences. She seemed to appreciate any new experiences, so she let herself love nice places but also found joy in the simple places. Dick found her to be so completely different from any girl he had ever dated.

T he T-Shirt she had made for him so flummoxed him. She had been so embarrassed about the fun shirts he had made her wear when she had lost the bet a few months earlier. She had given in good naturedly and even surprised him. However, Dick knew even before they began dating how private she was. How reserved she could be. The fact that she had loosened up enough to even dream up such a gift tickled him to no end. But what he loved even more was the fact that she was so willing to put herself out there in such a way. It both surprised and touched him. How could he _not_ love her?

Tonight Dick planned on making love to her for the first time, and he was going to let her know exactly how he felt. He was mostly an open book, so you'd think telling Mac he was in love with her would be no big deal. However, Dick had never said those words to a girl and meant it. He had said it to Madison before because in high school it was expected for a guy to say that to the girl he was with, if he wanted to get past third base. At one point, Dick may have thought he loved Madison. She was the first girl he'd slept with. But when they'd finally broken up and he had only missed getting laid regularly, he knew that he had not really loved her. Watching Logan's dance with Veronica further convinced him that he had never been in love. Of course, Dick was convinced that Ronnie was just difficult and Logan enjoyed pain because his relationship with Mac in no way resembled theirs. Thank God! He didn't think he'd be able to handle all the drama. Fortunately for him, Mac was both low maintenance and drama free.

*****_Mac's Parent's house***_

The girl in question was lying in bed trying to decide if she wanted to get up or not. There wasn't a lot of days left of vacation, so she should relish sleeping in. Since it was New Year's Eve, she knew that she'd need the extra sleep because she would be up late. However, she was wide awake. She had been contemplating whether or not to be completely honest with her parents about her plans for tonight. She was an adult, and they loved Dick. Sometimes it seemed like they enjoyed him more than they did her! But she didn't know if they were ready to face the reality of her being involved in an adult relationship. Her parents weren't overly conservative, but they also weren't very liberal either. Since she had not started dating until she was almost eighteen, she had never pushed the envelope with them. Cassidy had never wanted to break the rules her parents had laid out. Naturally in hindsight, Mac was now grateful of that fact.

Mac was also grateful that even though Dick and Cassidy were brothers, Dick never reminded her of his late brother. Dick was so open and honest; Cassidy had not been. Cassidy was much moodier-more like Logan and not at all like Dick. Dick was almost always in a good mood. Cassidy had been incredibly smart and kept Mac on her toes intellectually. That had been what had initially attracted her to Cassidy. Dick was no intellectual. Many who knew them both thought that made them mismatched. However, Cassidy's phenomenal intellect hid a dark and devious psyche. Mac had discovered that intelligence did not always mean quality. Her third boyfriend, Max, the one she dated before Dick, was one of the smartest guys Mac ever met. Unfortunately, Max's intellect had only been used for completely shallow and self-serving purposes. Mac had found highly intelligent guys that most would consider her equal to be a complete waste of time and totally not worth the heartache! Dick's IQ may not be as high as hers, but he was not the idiot she had thought him to be back in high school. He was always surprising her with how intuitively insightful he was when it came to people. But what attracted her to him the most was his complete and utter passion for life. In that aspect, he was totally the opposite of his late brother. Experiencing life through Dick's eyes was always fun and exhilarating. It could also be exhausting, so she knew she would go back to sleep. As she rolled over, her phone rang. Well, she guessed she'd get up after all!

****_The Beach House*****_

Duncan headed to the beach with Dick carrying his board. It seemed like forever since he'd been surfing.

"I miss this, dude," he said to Dick. "I've not been hitting the waves much at all. We should've done this sooner."

"Anytime, dude," Dick responded. "Logan can't surf yet. He's up to a slow jog with Ronnie. But they've not tackled swimming yet. They have to do that before he can go near a board. And you know Ronnie. She'd kill me and hide the body, if I tried to talk Logan into venturing out."

Duncan laughed knowingly. As he and Dick hit the waves, Duncan couldn't help but hope he'd get a chance to talk to Veronica before he left. He'd been trying to take Logan's advice. He brought Lily around the day after Christmas like he promised, but he stuck around awhile forcing Veronica to acknowledge his presence in front of Lily. Then he'd brought Lily by yesterday and stayed the whole time. Today Duncan decided that he was going to have it out with her. Tomorrow started a new year. 2007 had been a good year for him because he'd gotten to come home and reconnect with his family and friends. He'd met Jazmin. However, he hated to end the year alienated from Veronica. She was too important to him and Lily. He had to make it right.

After spending an hour or so hitting the waves, Dick and Duncan headed back to shore. Neither had wanted to spend any longer on the waves. Dick had big plans, and Duncan was anxious about talking to Veronica.

As Dick headed inside to clean up, he couldn't resist grabbing his cell and sending Mac a short text. Grinning, he read her response. Dick knew tonight was going to be awesome! He could hardly wait!

****_Mac's Parent's House****_

Mac hung up the phone feeling cautiously optimistic. It had been Parker, her old roommate who had called so early. Parker had trouble remembering that Rocky Mountain time was an hour ahead of Neptune. When Logan had been shot, Parker had emailed Mac to see if he was okay. They had started emailing and communicating regularly. At first, Mac had been relieved to have someone to share her own fears about Logan with because she had been unable to unburden herself with Veronica or Dick. Gradually, she and Parker found the easy camaraderie that they'd had last year as roommates. Last year had started off kind of rocky between them. Parker had hit home for Mac how wrong it was to make assumptions about a person or judge someone based on first impressions.

Parker was having a hard time being back home and going to the local college. Her parents were suffocating her. Parker had tried to reconnect with her old high school friends. Her best friend from high school was also going to the local college and had even convinced Parker to try out with her for the cheerleading squad. Parker had made the team, but found she hated to be forced to be peppy all the time. Her lack of enthusiasm had been a source of growing tension between her and her friends. Parker was miserable.

When Mac had last talked to Parker Christmas night, she had suggested to Parker that she come back to Hearst. She mentioned to Parker that Veronica had moved permanently in with Logan at the beach house, so Parker could room with Mac again in the dorms. Parker had been overjoyed at the thought, but she hadn't really believed her parents would agree to a midyear transfer. Parker had called that morning to share her good news. She had finally worn down her parents and persuaded them to allow her to transfer back. Due to her rape last year and Logan's shooting, they had been dead set against Parker returning to Hearst. Parker had kept at them, throwing every argument she could think of at them. They finally grew weary of her anger and her tears. They told her she could come for the spring semester. If there were no incidents of violence on campus or anything like that, they'd allow her to return in the fall. Mac was happy for her, but she would miss rooming with Veronica. Veronica was a much more restful roommate than Parker. Parker was a joiner and a total extrovert. Come to think of it, she was a lot like Dick, Mac realized suddenly. Mac laughed at the thought.

Then her phone beeped signaling she had gotten a text message. It was from Dick. It said, "I can't wait to spend the New Year with you!"

Mac smiled as she read it and then sent a quick reply. "Me too. I bought new lingerie for the occasion!" She chuckled knowing the effect her response would have on Dick. She had trouble believing that Dick had managed to wait so long to make love to her. She'd managed to seduce him into third base Christmas Eve. He had really liked his Christmas gift. She had thought for sure he would lose control but for some reason he had stopped. Mac had wanted to scream in frustration. But she knew Dick needed time to work things out in his own mind. She was touched that he wanted so badly to wait for the right moment, but she was really glad he had decided tonight was the night. She couldn't take anymore! It had taken every bit of her self control to not seduce him into going all the way.

****_The Beach House****_

Veronica was eating a bowl of cereal when Duncan and Dick came in from surfing. She grimaced when she saw Dick leave Duncan alone in the living room. It was clear that he had no intention of leaving. Sure enough, Duncan looked at her with that determined glint that used to be so foreign on his face but had become familiar since his return.

"Veronica, we need to talk," Duncan insisted.

"There's nothing to say," Veronica responded casually.

"Yes, there is. Today's the last day of the year," Duncan told her, "and I don't want it to end with you hating me."

Veronica looked at him for a moment and finally said, "I don't hate you, Duncan."

"You will barely look at me, Veronica! I can't stand it! Tell me what I can do to fix this?" Duncan begged.

Veronica answered honestly, "I'm not sure that there's anything you can do."

"Well, I disagree," Duncan replied. "We've been friends too long and have been through too much, Veronica. I refuse to let you just walk away from our friendship. Lily needs you. _I _need you!"

"Lily will always have me," Veronica insisted.

"Will she? Don't you think she'll notice when she gets older that you barely look at me or talk to me?" he responded with frustration. "I'm not perfect, Veronica. I feel like you're punishing me because I fell off the pedestal you kept me on. I never asked to be there. It's not right for you to punish me just because you were wrong about a part of me," Duncan informed her.

"Wow! Your arrogance is also a quality I never noticed before either!" Veronica exclaimed incredulously. "Quit acting like I caught you cheating on a math test or littering, Duncan. You had two people killed! That makes you a killer! If we're going to be honest, let's call a spade a spade!"

"So everyone who kills to protect those they love is a killer? Is that really what you believe? Is that _really_ what you think of me?" Duncan asked.

"To be honest, yes. You don't even feel bad about it or anything. You act like it's no big deal. That disturbs me, Duncan. It frightens me that the sweet, gentle boy I loved could have such a dark center," she admitted honestly. "It's not about me being wrong. It's about me being scared. I misjudged Beaver too and look how many died."

Duncan looks at her in shock. "How could you even say such a thing to me, Veronica? You'd dare compare me to that psychopath? He was a broken and twisted boy. I'm not. He cared nothing about hurting people-even his friends! How could you even think such a thing! That really hurts!"

"I'm not trying to be hurtful, Duncan. I'm just trying to explain how I feel," Veronica explained. "I'm not the same person I was either. A lot has happened. I thought Cassidy was this sweet, intelligent boy-the better half of the Casablancas brothers. I smiled at how cute he and Mac were together at that last school party. How sweet. Then an hour later, I heard him confess to raping me, watched him blow up a plane we both thought my dad was on, and then point a gun at me. Then his mask came off completely, and he tortured me with my own tazer. He took _pleasure_ in it! This boy I knew for years thought nothing of taking lives or even leaving Mac, the one person who loved him, naked in a hotel room."

Duncan felt a bit ill at hearing Veronica's description. He knew intellectually about all the things she described. But hearing her say it and knowing the horror she experienced made it completely different. It also made the comparison hurt even more. "It makes me sick to know what you went through, Veronica. To know what I left you alone to face. I'm sorry that happened."

"I wasn't alone. Logan was there. He was _always_ there. He saved me. The hero is the one that stays. He stayed. He loved me enough to," Veronica replied emphatically.

Duncan didn't respond for a moment. Her words kept echoing in his head. Suddenly so many things occurred to him. He didn't know what to say at first. Then it became clear.

"I'm sorry, Veronica. I didn't stay after Lily died. None of us stayed by you. We all left you. I, of course, had left you even before she died. I left you without an explanation. You never deserved that. I was a weak and spineless idiot. Can you imagine how it felt to think that the girl you love more than anyone, the girl you fantasized about seeing naked was _your sister_? And knowing we were siblings didn't turn off those feelings like they should have. Maybe a part of me knew instinctively it wasn't true; I don't know. I just know that I didn't know how to deal with it or the fact that I got drunk and slept with you at Shelly's party. I was weak," Duncan admitted. "But you were so strong. You became such a fighter. It was like you were channeling all the best parts of Lilly. You didn't take crap from anyone and didn't need anyone to defend you anymore. You took care of everyone that stood in your way or tried to hurt you. You even managed to tame the PCHers. You reminded me of the phoenix-pulling yourself up from the ashes, being transformed and set ablaze. If anyone got too close they got burned. It was awe inspiring. I was proud, and I knew wherever Lilly was at she was watching you with pride too. I wanted her to watch me and feel that way too."

Duncan paused to gauge how Veronica was responding to his words. He could tell that she was listening intently. She seemed noticeably affected by his mention of Lilly. Duncan continued, "I knew my sister would never let anyone live who killed you or me. You know that's true, Veronica. My sister could be a real bitch to people she didn't like, but you knew better than anyone probably what she was capable of. Remember how ruthless she was when were in eighth grade and that boy, John, made you cry? He changed schools just to get away from Lilly's rage and vengeance."

Veronica smiled at the memory. She had forgotten it. Lilly in a temper was a sight to behold. Nothing got her madder than anyone hurting Veronica or someone she cared about.

Duncan saw that he was finally getting through to her. He could tell she was weakening. He stepped closer to her. "You know that if Lilly was here, and Gory tried to kill you that she'd have you tripping over bodyguards," he assured her.

Veronica smiled. "You're probably right about that," she admitted.

"However, she would've been much more involved," Duncan said. "She would've made sure she looked Gory in the eyes when he died. She would have wanted to make sure he understood what happened when he tried to kill her best friend."

Veronica didn't want to admit that Duncan was probably right. However, she knew he had a good point. "Maybe," she finally admitted.

Duncan smiled in relief. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Veronica, don't think I enjoyed having Gory killed or that I took pleasure in having my best friend's father killed because I did not. I hated the necessity of such a chore. But I truly feel both actions were necessary. I regret that I had to do it, but I'm not sorry. I won't pretend to be. But please don't let it color the way you see me, Ronnie. Your good opinion means everything to me," he informed her. "I promise that the next time an ugly situation comes up I won't have Weidman doing anything at all without consulting you. Please, forgive me and let's move pass this!" he begged earnestly.

Veronica looked at his pleading and sorrowful eyes. She thought about what he said. She thought about Lilly. She was gone, so Veronica could not really predict for sure how she would respond to the same circumstances Duncan had faced. However, Veronica felt that Duncan was probably right. Lilly could be both callous and ruthless. Look how she treated Logan, and she actually cared about Logan. Duncan had always tried to do the right thing. Even when he broke up with Veronica in high school, he had thought it was the right thing to do. He knew how much she loved her dad and how little she cared for Jake. He hadn't wanted to hurt her by destroying that. Veronica knew he wasn't the kind of guy to act without thinking. Lately, he was a bit too much like Jake and Celeste for Veronica's taste. But sometimes Logan was too high strung like his mother had been and too angry like his father. It did not make Logan either of his parents. Obviously in Duncan's case, the Kane genes were late manifesting. Veronica guessed she owed it to Lilly's memory and to Duncan to make sure she was around to squelch them from becoming too dominate.

She said sternly, "Do you really promise? Because I don't think I could handle any more surprises like this again. I need to be able to trust that I know who you are and what you're capable of."

Duncan responded, "I promise, Ronnie. You won't be kept in the dark again. Nor will I ever act without you. No matter what Logan says," he couldn't resist adding with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Logan!" she exclaimed.

Duncan pulled her into his arms for a hug.

Dick had been about to walk into the room Duncan and Veronica were in. He was looking down at his phone reading the text reply from Mackie. When he happened to glance up and see the intimate moment between Ronnie and Duncan, he froze. He couldn't hear really what they were saying, but he could tell from Duncan's expression that he was pleading with Veronica about something. The scene reminded him of the scene he had witnessed at the zoo last fall between them. The Dick heard Veronica say, "Don't worry, I'll deal with Logan." Then Duncan pulled her into his arms.

Dick had seen enough! That did it! He stormed up to them and said loudly, "No! No! No! Are you guys kidding me?"

Veronica pulled back and eye-balled Dick in confusion. Then she understood when Dick continued, "What's got into you, Ronnie? Duncan, take your hands off of her!"

Veronica giggled at Dick's erroneous conclusion. She went up to him and rose on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "You're a good friend, Dick."

Dick reacted to her kiss like she had scalded him. He jumped back and exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind?"

Veronica tried in vain to respond but fits of laughter kept her from responding. Duncan had more control and said, "Relax, Dick."

Before he could say more, Dick cut in, "Relax? You're joking, right? Every time I turn around you seem to be having touchy-feely moments with Ronnie. Need I remind you, Duncan, she is Logan's! Not yours! So I suggest you get the hell out of here before I throw you out or worse Logan finds out you're putting the moves again on Veronica!"

A voice from behind interjected, "Too late!"

All eyes looked behind Dick to see Logan leaning casually against the back wall with a half smile on his face. He had been there long enough to witness most of the scene.

Veronica suppressed a giggle and offered Logan a greeting, "Good morning, honey! Did we wake you?"

Dick quickly said, "Duncan was just leaving, Logan."

"I was?" Duncan asked with a mischievous smile.

Dick shot him a dirty look. Logan saw it and walked toward them. He placed a friendly hand on Dick's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dick. I've got this. I know just how to handle Veronica." Then he marched over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Dick rolled his eyes and said, "Talk about whipped!" Duncan laughed.

When they finally paused for air, Logan looked down at the pixie blonde in his arms and said, "That'll teach you!"

"Teach me what exactly?" Veronica asked with a coy look.

"Not to leave my bed without me!" Logan replied with a smirk.

"Your bed? Don't you mean _our_ bed?" Veronica corrected.

Logan grinned and then glanced at Duncan and Dick. "Did you and Duncan make up?"

Duncan answered for her, "She decided to forgive me as long as I never exclude her from any plotting or act without her."

"No matter what you say!" Veronica added pointedly giving Logan a fierce look. "Dick here came in as Duncan hugged me and jumped to a very wrong conclusion."

Logan laughed. "Mess with my woman and my Dick will protest," he joked.

Veronica groaned at his bad pun and complained, "Logan, please stop with the Dick puns! I beg you!"

Duncan laughed and then turned toward Dick. "Dick, I can't believe you'd even think I'd put the moves on Veronica!"

Dick looked a little sheepish but then hardened his expression resolutely. "Well, if you had to put up with the see-saw-rollercoaster ride between them that I have had to, you'd understand." Then he said to Veronica and Logan, "I know things are different between you and Logan. But it's gonna be awhile before I don't automatically expect the worse." He turned back to Duncan with an apologetic look, "Sorry, dude!"

"It's okay, Dick," Veronica responded with a smile. I knew your heart was in the right place. I thought it was funny. But you gotta know that I'd never cheat on Logan. If I didn't want to be with him anymore, I would tell him. I would never go behind his back."

Logan still could not handle well hearing any hint that they may one day not be together. He vehemently protested, "Well, that's never going to happen!"

Veronica reassured him by stroking his back soothingly. "Of course not, sweetie. I was just saying that I would never cheat on you."

Somewhat mollified, he grumbled, "You'd never do that either!"

"We know. Dick knows that, don't you Dick?" she asked pointedly, giving Dick a look that said you'd better fix this now.

Dick was no fool. "Sure. I know that! I didn't think Ronnie was cheating on you, Logan. I just thought Duncan was being stupid."

"Hey!" Duncan protested.

"Sorry, dude," Dick replied. He decided appeasing Logan was a bit more important that not offending Duncan.

"You're more than enough for me, Logan, and you know it!" Veronica said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck to redirect him. She kissed him softly and then said, "Now did you want to eat breakfast before we go for our run?"

Both Duncan and Dick were relieved Veronica managed to distract Logan. Even though Duncan knew that Logan wasn't threatened by him anymore, he didn't want to be the cause of any arguments. He decided he'd duck out before anything else could come up. However, before he could leave Veronica asked, "How's Jazmin doing? Have you heard from her?"

"Yes, we email each other just about every day. I called her yesterday to see what she was doing to celebrate the New Year. Her family was having a party, but she didn't seem very enthusiastic about attending. I hate that I can't spend the evening with her. I'd love to ring in the New Year with her," Duncan responded.

"Dude, your dad has his own jet!" Dick reminded him. "Why don't you just go see her?" Dick sometimes didn't understand his friends. Why did they insist on making things so hard?

"Dick's right," Veronica agreed. "You should go see her. Take a day or two. You can leave Lily with your parents tonight. Logan and I will go get her tomorrow and keep her with us tomorrow night." Logan nodded his head in agreement to her suggestion.

Duncan thought about what they were saying and then broke out into a huge grin. "You're right! That's a great idea! I'll call Jazmin now to let her know and make plans. Thanks guys!" He quickly ran out so he could make some calls and get everything ready. Suddenly New Year's Eve didn't seem like a drag after all. It was turning out to be a great day. First surfing, then making up with Veronica, and now plans to his Jazmin. 2008 was going to be great!

Veronica smiled as she watched Duncan practically run out the door. She turned excitedly to Logan, "We get to keep Lily for a whole day and night! I'm so excited! He's never let her stay the whole night before!"

Logan smiled and decided he wouldn't mention Duncan and Lily staying the night a few times over the summer. "It'll be good practice for us," he said.

"Practice for what?" Veronica asked puzzled.

"For when we have our own little blonde angel," Logan replied with a wink and a smile.

For some reason the idea surprised her. She hadn't ever given much thought to having a child of her own. With her experience with own mom, she hadn't seen a good motherly example. Veronica never allowed herself to think that far in the future anyway. However, since Logan got shot and the thought of losing him shook her to her core, she found herself thinking more and more about plans for her future with him. That was one of the reasons she gave them promise rings for Christmas. "Do you really think that far into the future?"

Dick couldn't resist butting in with a comment, "Who says it's that far into the future with the two of you always going at it like rabbits!" He snickered as Logan gave him a look but refrained from commenting further. He decided he'd best leave before he got himself into trouble.

Logan ignored Dick's comment and replied, "All the time. I can't wait to have a daughter that looks just like you but has my charm and wit!"

"Your wit? Are you sure? You are the one barely passing most of his college classes," Veronica said.

"I do well in the ones that matter," Logan responded with a smirk. Then he got serious and asked, "Don't you picture us someday having our own family?"

"To be honest, I usually don't think that far into the future. Too many of my plans have always come completely undone. I get tired of disappointment, so I decided a while ago to just take each day as it comes. I plan for the future, but I normally focus on the immediate future. Right now most of my plans revolve around getting you back to 100%, school, and making sure things continue going well between us," Veronica shared.

"Do you want to have kids?" Logan asked, realizing that they had never really discussed this.

"I don't know. I love Lily, but she always goes home to Duncan. I'm not sure how I'd handle being responsible for her all the time. Not to mention the pressure of not screwing her up. The only reason I turned out so well was because of my dad. And who knows why you turned out so well," she joked, trying to lighten the moment. When Logan didn't answer but waited for her to finish she continued, "It's kind of a crap shoot, don't you think? Being a parent is a scary thing to contemplate. We got a lot of time," Veronica finished.

"But can you picture yourself having kids with me someday?" Logan asked beginning to get concerned. He wanted to have a family someday with Veronica almost as much as he wanted to be with her. He could not imagine any other future. There was nothing he wanted more than to someday be her husband and the father of her children. In his mind, the two things were intertwined and could not be separated.

Veronica quickly realized that this was no longer a lighthearted discussion but that Logan was deadly serious. She could tell that her answer was important to him. She answered carefully, "If I was to have children with anyone, Logan, it would be with you."

"That's not what I asked," Logan responded. "I asked if you could picture yourself having kids someday with me. Do you want to have kids _at all_?"

Veronica searched for a response that could satisfy him without hurting him. "Logan, I love you and I want to make a life with you. Just because I hadn't thought about having kids does not mean I don't want to build a life with you."

"You just don't want to bear my children?" he inquired sharply. Now he was upset. He just didn't understand her sometimes.

"That's not what I'm saying," she answered. "I'm saying that I hadn't ever really thought about it. But now that I can clearly see that you have and it's important to your happiness, I _will_ think about it. Please don't take me not picturing myself giving birth as in any way a rejection of you. Some women grow up wanting to have children more than they want to be married. I have never wanted either of those things that much. I just wanted to be happy, see my dad happy, and then put away bad guys. That was all I really planned for. Now, of course, you figure prominently in all my plans. Now I want to see a happy future _with you_. If that includes having a brown eyed little charmer like you, then I'm sure you'll keep me from screwing him up!"

Logan looked at her to make sure she meant it. He decided that since it was New Year's he wouldn't push it and create tension. This was definitely a topic they would address again in the future. But not too far into the future. Logan knew Veronica needed to be reminded of things she'd rather ignore. He smiled at her, "Hey, you're the one with the healthy parent role model. It'll be up to you to keep the child sane and healthy! Of course, we'll have Wallace and Mac around to give our child some sane role models!" They both knew Dick wouldn't necessarily be a _sane_ role model!

They smiled at each other. Both were happy to side step a potential landmine. However, Logan had to add as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, "Someday, Veronica Mars, you and I will create the family we never had growing up. We will figure out together how to be the parents we never had, and we will be much happier than our parents were when they were together." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Then he raised his head and gave her a lecherous look. "But I think making those kids will be the funnest part!" Veronica laughed. She allowed him to kiss her again, but then ordered, "Okay, that's enough. You've got to get your work out in before the days gets away from us. We have a late night planned tonight and a full day tomorrow. No time to linger!" Logan smiled at her bossiness but went in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit. He knew she'd nag until he complied anyway.

****_ Pi Sigma House****_

Later that night, the Pi Sigma party was already in full swing when Mac and Dick arrived. Dick held Mac's hand as he made his rounds and greeted his frat brothers. When Mac saw him head toward Chip, she grimaced in annoyance as she noticed his stepsister Daisy next to him.

"Great the barracuda is here tonight. And from the way she's dressed, she's on the prowl," Mac observed to Dick.

"Don't worry, honey, I only have eyes for you. She's so obvious anyway!" Dick said loyally. He learned early on to never defend another girl to the girl he was with. It never led anywhere good. No matter how special and unique Mac was, she was still a woman. There were just some things all women had in common. The fact that Mac smiled approvingly at him after his comment was proof of that. Mac wasn't particularly petty or prejudice. Rarely did she signal other girls out for ridicule or scorn. If she said Daisy was trouble, then Dick figured she was probably right. He made a mental note to never engage Daisy in conversation if it could be avoided and to avoid being alone with her at all cost, especially tonight. There wasn't anything that could interfere with or spoil his plans for tonight! He was determined.

When he said hi to Chip he made a point of not acknowledging Daisy. However, she was not the type of girl to allow anyone to ignore her. She was beautiful and sexy and knew it. She was used to guys noticing and responding or at least giving her a cursory glance. The way Dick barely looked at her annoyed her. She decided to annoy his girlfriend and create some drama. "Hey there, Dickie! It's good to see you again. You're looking particularly good tonight." Daisy made a point of touching him as she said this and leaning into him so that he could get a look at her cleavage. Then she glanced dismissively at Mac. "Oh, it's sweet of you to bring your high school girlfriend. Since I'm sure she has a curfew, I'll be happy to dance with you as the ball drops and you need a _woman_ to kiss."

After dating Madison in high school, Dick didn't have patience with girls that played the games she did. He didn't manage any finesse but said bluntly, "Are you stupid or just plain mean? Mac is the same age as me. She's my _girlfriend_ and will be the only girl I dance with or kiss! If I wanted a skank, you'd qualify but you'd still be the last pick." Without waiting for a response from either Daisy or Chip, he grabbed Mack's hand and moved away.

Mac was so surprised as his response and effective slam and dismissal of Daisy that she wordlessly allowed him to lead her away. Then she stopped and forced him to turn around. He was still a bit worked up and said, "What?"

She didn't even bother to qualify her actions with words, but just leaned in and pulled his head down toward hers. She kissed him soundly. Then she pulled back and said, "You never cease to amaze me Dick! Thank you!"

Dick grinned down at her. "Well, no one is going to insult you around me, especially not someone who reminds me strongly of Madison!"

Mac smiled happily at him. She suggested they go get something to drink and look around for their friends.

Veronica had pulled Logan onto the dance floor when a song she particularly liked began to play. She liked to dance but, for some reason rarely allowed herself to indulge in that past time. She and Lilly one time snuck out to a dance club and danced for hours. It was one of her favorite memories.

Logan enjoyed watching Veronica move so carelessly and free. He hadn't got to see her like this in a long time. He realized that he never took her dancing. Watching her shake her very fine self, he made a mental note to correct that oversight. When the music changed to a slower song, she wrapped her arms seductively around him and pulled him close. Logan suppressed a groan. It was going to be a long night!

Before they could finish the dance, Veronica felt her phone vibrate. She had stuck it in her front pocket. She was pressed so close to Logan that he could feel it too. "Sugarpuss, I think you're vibrating. If you're that worked up, we can leave now. I don't mind!" Logan offered with a smirk.

Veronica smiled and pulled back some to get enough room to pull out her phone. She read the text. "Wallace is here and can't find us. I'm going to go meet him. He came alone, so we got to make sure he doesn't feel down or depressed because all his friends have coupled up. Piz is at home with his family, so he doesn't have a wing man. I told him that I'd be his wing man and find him a potential babe." Logan laughed at that thought and watched her fly off. He hoped Wallace knew what he was getting himself into.

****_Wallace on the other side of the room*****_

Wallace stayed put and waited for Veronica to find him. He hated trying to look for someone in a crowd. It gave him a headache. While waiting for him, he looked at the eye candy in the room. "So many girls, so little time!" he thought joyfully. He'd been out of the game for way too long. Tonight he was determined to meet someone fun and interesting. He wasn't going to spend 2008 stuck in a book. He purposely planned his next semester's schedule so that he'd have time to date. He worked hard last the three semesters and got a lot of difficult subjects out of his way. Now was his time! He spotted his girl coming toward looking all smiles and glowing. He was relieved that he no longer had to worry about his best friend. She was more content and centered these days than he had ever seen her be. It was nice to finally see things work out with her and Logan. He hoped nothing would mess that up for once. They deserved to be happy.

"Hey, Superfly! Happy New Year!" he said to her as she approached him.

"Happy New Year to you too, Papa Bear! Who knows? This may be the year you finally get to call me sister and not mean it as a euphemism with the way our parents have been seeing so much of each other," Veronica replied with a grin.

"You're telling me! I'm the one who gets to see them snuggling on the couch every night! I can't wait until I get back on campus!" Wallace complained.

"You're always welcome to come back and stay at the beach house," Veronica offered.

"No thanks. At least our parents keep everything PG. I can't say the same about you and Logan. My eyes don't need that so early in the morning!" Wallace complained with a smirk.

Veronica laughed as she led him toward where she left Logan. Suddenly she stopped. "That girl has a lot of nerve! It looks like I'm going to have to teach her some boundaries after all!"

Wallace looked at what held Veronica's interest. He saw an extremely fine Latino girl trying to wrap her arms around Logan. Logan was trying to pull her arms away from her. Wallace grinned at the discomfort Logan was in. He'd love to trade places with him. He said, "Wow! Now that's a fine piece of hot woman! She can wrap her arms around me any day!"

Veronica looked at him sharply. "That is _not_ the type of girl you want to be with, Wallace! That J-Lo wannabe is a man-eater. She will chew you up and spit you out!"

"But what a way to go!" Wallace exclaimed with a sigh. Then he grinned and said, "You better get over there and save your man!"

Veronica wanted to warn Wallace further about Daisy, but she could see that Daisy wasn't taking the obvious hints Logan was trying to give her. When she got closer to them and Logan spotted her, she could see the relief in his eyes.

When she got within hearing range, she said to Logan as she approached, "Honey, did you forget to take your anti-tramp pill this morning? The doctor warned you about the problems that could arise if you partied without taking it. And I see that you've already picked up a pesky one now."

Daisy refused to let this skinny Barbie run her off. "Actually, I was just trying to show Logan the benefits of having a full bodied woman pressed up against him. It's guaranteed to keep the blood flowing and speed up the healing process. God knows skinny sticks don't provide much warmth!"

Wallace tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. It was rare that a girl managed to come back strong when Veronica nailed them with her deadly wit. He liked a girl with spirit!

Of course, Daisy noticed his laughter right away. She gave a satisfied smile. She added, "I see your friend here agrees with me."

Veronica gave Wallace a scorn-filled look. He raised his hands defensively, "Hey, I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't listening. I was laughing at something I was thinking about earlier."

Daisy appreciated his clever deflection. She said, "Who's your friend, Barbie?"

"No one you ever need to know!" Veronica answered with contempt. "Now back off from Logan before I make you regret it!"

"Relax. I don't mean any harm to your Ken doll. I was just passing the time," Daisy responded innocently. Then she turned to Wallace. "Hi! I'm Daisy Gonzalez. Maybe you know my stepbrother Chip?"

"You're related to Chip? I'm sorry," Wallace offered. He did not like Chip much at all. "I'm Wallace Fennel. Veronica's best friend. But you can call me anything you want!"

Daisy smiled winningly at him. Now this guy may be friends with the colorless Veronica, but he had wit and charm. She decided to both piss off Veronica and satisfy her own curiosity. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Wallace responded with a smile as he held out his hand.

Veronica watched in disbelief as Wallace happily walked away with Daisy on his arm. She turned to Logan. "How could you stand there and let that happen?" she said accusingly to Logan.

"Me? How am I to blame? You were right there, too!" Logan said defensively as he tried not to grin.

"You didn't open your mouth! Some help you are! I want Wallace with a nice girl who will make him happy. That girl will do no such thing!" Veronica complained.

"Careful, Ronnie. Wallace won't like you interfering in his love life. Remember what happened with Jackie. Wallace got so mad he left town." Logan warned.

"Well that was because he already was crazy about Jackie. I've got to stop this before it goes anywhere!" Veronica insisted.

As she looked at them with a sour expression, Logan noticed Dick and Mac coming toward them. "Here comes Mac and Dick," he told Veronica.

She smiled at them as they approached. Mac noticed right away Wallace dancing with Daisy of all people just a few feet away. "Oh no! You let Wallace dance with the she-witch? What are you thinking, Veronica? Wallace is no match for a girl like that!" Mac warned.

"Believe me I know!" Veronica replied. "I told him to stay away from her even before he met her. But it didn't matter. You know Wallace. He doesn't waste energy arguing. He may seem laid back and easy going, but he knows his own mind. He just saw a hot babe and didn't care what I said!"

Dick offered, "It's just a dance, ladies. Relax." He quickly realized his mistake when both girls shot him dagger-filled looks.

"It's never _just_ a dance with a girl like that, Dick!" Mac informed him. "Since you mentioned to me earlier how she reminded you of Madison Sinclair, you should know that quite well!"

Dick realized his mistake and backpedaled. "I'll call Wallace tomorrow and warn him. Don't worry. Wallace is too smart to fall for a girl like that," he assured them. Although he said it, he also knew how long Wallace had been single. A girl like Daisy would be hard to resist for most men, especially someone single like Wallace. There'd been a time when Dick would've been more than happy to pass time with Daisy. But that's all it would've been-passing time.

"I hope you're right," Veronica said with a frown.

Logan decided both Wallace and Daisy had taken up way too much time. "You can handle her, Sugarlips. Don't worry so much. Not only is Wallace too good for a girl like that, I know you can figure out a way to make her go away," he told her. He decided giving Veronica a project besides him could only be a good thing. Besides, she loved to plot and focusing on a relatively harmless girl like Daisy would keep her out of trouble.

Veronica smiled at both his suggestion and his faith in her. "You're right. He isn't stupid, and I _can _handle her. Let's quit talking about her before our night is completely ruined. I'm hungry. Let's go see what these frat boys have to eat." She took Logan's hand and led him away.

As they walked away, Mac couldn't help but worry. "This has potential for all kinds of drama!" she complained to Dick.

"Well, let's not worry about it now. Ronnie is a big girl, and she's more than a match for that girl. We both know that. Let's dance. There's a nice, slow song playing and it'll give me an excuse to fondle you in public!" Dick said gleefully.

Mac smiled and let him take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. As they danced, Mac made a point of pressing herself up against him. She was determined to torture him as much as possible. He had kept her waiting for way too long and deserved to suffer!

Dick inhaled the scent Mac wore as he held her in his arms. She always smelled so good, so sweet. She didn't smell sickly sweet like some girls or like flowers. Her scent was unique. It was a light, tangy musk or something. He didn't know. He just knew that he liked it. It was a smell that sometimes clung to him after he left her side. He loved that he could sometimes smell her when they weren't even together. It made everything about them seem so real, so permanent. Somehow Mac's hands found themselves in his back pants pocket. Dick felt her squeeze his butt. He was so startled by her unexpected actions that he jumped back.

"Mackie, did you just grab my ass?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you have to ask, I must not be doing it right," Mac replied with a smile. "Why don't you come closer and let me try again?"

Dick felt all the blood rush to a particular spot in his body. He groaned. "Don't say things like that! I can't take the teasing. Not tonight."

"Who said I was teasing?" Mac replied as she gave him a seductive look.

"Okay, that's it! I think it's time for us to leave, don't you?" Dick asked as he pulled her off the dance floor.

"It's about time. I thought you were actually going to make me wait until midnight!" Mac observed as she eagerly followed after him.

****_Neptune Grand Hotel****_

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the Neptune Grand. Dick had Mac wait by the elevators while he checked in and got the keys. He also wanted to make sure the room was ready according to his specifications. The concierge informed him that all was a go, so Dick happily accepted the key card he offered and headed back toward Mac.

When Mac and Dick got to the door, Dick opened it but wouldn't let Mac immediately enter. Instead, he picked her up and carried her across the threshold. Mac giggled at his chivalry, but she couldn't help but be secretly thrilled. She had never been with a man that was even strong enough to carry her in their arms. As he placed her gently down on her feet, Mac was stunned speechless at the room. There were candles lit all over the room. Only one table light was on, so the room was cast in a warm glow. A bottle of champagne was sitting in ice. Soft jazz was playing. Mac smiled as she remembered their third date. Dick had driven them to L.A. to this wonderful little jazz club. Mac hadn't known that Dick liked jazz. It had been fun discovering that they had that in common. She looked around the room and saw that rose petals were sprinkled on the bed. However, Mac saw a huge bouquet of her favorite flower on the table. She smiled and went over to smell the blue irises. Dick remembered the slightest details about her. It really warmed Mac's heart to know that Dick had put so much thought and effort into making sure their first time together was perfect. No man had ever gone to such lengths for her before.

"The room is so lovely, Dick," Mac said to him. "It means a lot that you put so much thought into the details."

"Well, of course I did, Mackie! I know you didn't exactly want to wait so long. I'm not sure why I've been so anxious about taking this step. It's just you're so important to me. Knowing you has changed me. I like who I am when I am with you. I can't imagine my life without you. I've been so afraid of messing things up. But I know now that I don't have anything to worry about. I know we're ready to share everything," Dick replied with confidence.

"I like who I am with you too," Mac said as she leaned up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going to go into the bathroom and change. I brought you my own little surprise," Mac told him with a secret smile.

Dick smiled in anticipation as Mac took her overnight bag into the bathroom. He felt a bit at loose ends as he waited for her. Should he undress? Would that be too crass? He decided to at least take off his shoes and socks. Then he occupied himself opening the champagne. He was in the middle of taking a nervous sip when Mac came into the room. Dick looked at her and choked on the sip of champagne he had just drunk. His eyes widened as he coughed and took in Mac's appearance.

Mac had on tight fitting red silk teddy with black silk stockings hooked to garters on her legs. Her perfect breasts were on prime display. Dick had never seen her in anything like that. He had not even imagined her wearing something like that because it didn't seem like something she would ever wear. He knew that she had bought it just for him. He remembered making an offhand joke once about finding a picture of Marilyn Monroe hot because of the garters and hose she wore. Once he got his coughing fit under control, he put down his drink and let out a loud whistle.

"Wow! You look so sexy, Mackie! You about gave me a heart attack! Wow!" Dick fumbled for words.

Mac grinned back at him, loving his response. She knew that this would be the perfect outfight to put him in the right mood. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in such a get-up. However, she knew that Dick was a lot more experienced than her. Even though he seemed to like the fact that she was not like the other girls he dated, she figured that he was still a guy. Guys were very visual. It didn't take much to stimulate them. But Mac was looking to make a memory that neither of them would ever forget. She wanted this first time with him to mean something special. Her first time with Bronson had been great because he was sweet and gentle. At the time, she thought it was perfect. However, she had never felt the passion and intensity with him that she felt with Dick. Her relationship with Max had been more intense. But once the glow wore off their relationship, sex hadn't been that interesting. She didn't foresee that ever being a problem between her and Dick.

"One of us has on too many clothes," Mac said with a smile. She laughed as Dick undressed in like two seconds flat. He didn't even leave on his underwear. Mac's eyes widened at the proof of his desire for her on display. It was impressive; his boasts weren't empty after all!

Dick had never been modest, so he thought nothing of stripping down to his birthday suit. He marched purposely over to Mac and picked her up in his arms once again. He grinned down at her as she tried to protest. "I liked carrying you in my arms. You're so tiny, and it makes me feel manly," Dick informed her. He walked to the king-sized bed and playfully tossed her onto it. She laughed and yelled out a halfhearted complaint.

Dick wasted no time in throwing himself down on the bed beside her. "You are so beautiful," he said as he brushed his hand over her cheek and then slowly traced the contours of her body with it. His eyes took in the beauty of her body displayed so enticingly in front of him. He leaned in to kiss her. Mac opened her mouth to kiss him back. It didn't take long for the passion to rise quickly between them. Dick's mouth soon left her lips and trailed down to her neck. She moaned as he placed a hot kiss on it. He didn't linger but moved down to her breasts. He pulled down the straps of her teddy and tugged on the silk until her perfect breasts were revealed. He paused and looked at them in awe.

Mac smiled when she noticed Dick's raptured look as he gazed at her breasts. She thought she'd feel awkward having him look at her so exposed. However, his worshipful expression eased away any of her nervousness or anxiety. Just as he had since their first date, Dick put her at ease with a look. Since he seemed transfixed, she said with mirth apparent in her voice, "Dick we're no longer at the 'look but don't touch' stage. You have my permission to move past second base!"

Dick grinned up at her and covered her breasts with his hands. He fondled them and leaned down to kiss her again. The fact that he clearly loved kissing her really amazed Mac. Until she started dating him, Mac figured he was the main event kind of guy. However, he surprised her from the beginning. Mac expected that he'd torture her some with a lot of foreplay tonight even though she thought their relationship had been nothing _but_ foreplay.

Dick moved down her body, pulling the silk teddy down as he did. Mac raised up her hips so that he could pull it completely off of her. Soon she was naked except for the garter and hoses. He decided to leave them on. They were so hot on her! He liked the image they created. Dick rose up and looked down at her in wonderment. She was so perfect. "You're so perfect! I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Dick! I'm glad we took the time to really get to know one another before we took this step. I know without a doubt that you are worth waiting for!" Mac said.

Dick didn't want to get too caught up, so he reached over into the night stand for the box of condoms the concierge told him would be there. Sure enough, it was. He pulled out a package. "I better suit up before I get carried away!" Dick explained when he paused and sat up suddenly.

"Let me do it," Mac said as she took the condom package from him. He froze as she opened it and grabbed a hold of him. He groaned at the feel of her hands wrapped around his hot length. Mac couldn't resist moving her hands up and down his length a few times before she placed the rubber on him. He shouted out her name. She grinned and finally put the condom on him. As soon as it was in place, Dick pounced on her and began kissing her ruthlessly. Her touch had incited him. He felt like he was going to go out of his mind if he wasn't inside of her soon. He had wanted to spend time on a lot of foreplay, but he now knew that wasn't going to happen. At least not this first time. He was at the end of his restraint. He hadn't been celibate so long since he first discovered sex. To have the object of both his affection and desire displayed eagerly in front of him excited him like nothing ever had before.

It didn't take long for Mac to shout out, "Enough already, Dick! I can't wait a minute longer!" He was glad because neither could he. He plunged inside of her, and she welcomed him into her wet heat. He moved over her and did his best to pleasure her with every thrust. It didn't take long before he felt himself building up to a finish. He couldn't believe how quickly the end was coming. Normally, he could go much longer. But he wanted her so much, and it had been too long. Her sexy little moans weren't helping either. He picked up the pace making sure he rubbed up against her clitoris with every thrust. Suddenly, she shouted out his name as she reached her climax. Dick was relieved because he was right behind her. He collapsed on top of her as he moaned out her name in pleasure. His climax seemed to last forever. He shuddered, and then kissed her softly before collapsing onto his back.

Mac got her voice back first. "Wow! That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced!" she told him as she sat up and leaned over him in admiration. "You really weren't exaggerating at how gifted you were all these years. In high school, I figured you bragged so much because you were overcompensating." She grinned at him as he looked at her sharply.

"Overcompensating! I'll show you overcompensating!" Dick moved over her, looking determined, and proceeded to show her that it didn't take him very long to recover.

An hour later, Mac was breathing heavy, trying to stay awake. She felt boneless and blissfully content. Dick was more gifted than even her imagination had dreamed about. There was foreplay and _then there was foreplay! _She said, "Okay, you've convinced me! Some brags are definitely true. We need to take a break because I have no energy left!"

Dick gave her a smug, satisfied smile. "When you challenge the Dickster, he'll _rise_ to the occasion!" Mac groaned at his bad joke. He looked at the clock. It wasn't yet midnight. "We have about ten minutes before the New Year arrives. I'm going to go to the bathroom; then I have a gift for you." He got up as Mac protested. "You have given me so much tonight, Dick. It's been perfect. I don't need any gifts." He looked at her over his shoulder as he walked toward the bathroom. "Trust me. You'll like this. At least I hope you will." He looked a bit unsure for a minute. Mac quickly reassured him that she'd love anything he gave her even if it wasn't necessary.

Dick came out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of boxers. Mac sat up in the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She debated on whether or not she should put back on her teddy or grab a more comfortable t-shirt. Dick had picked up a wrapped box. It wasn't jewelry or anything like that, Mac could tell by the box. She wondered what it could be. With Dick, you could never be sure.

Dick sat down next to her on the bed, resting the box on his lap. He looked very serious, an expression that Dick rarely wore. Mac began to feel a bit tense, not knowing what to expect.

Dick said, "Mac, I know you know by now how crazy I am about you. Or rather I hope you know that. Dating you has been the most perfect dating experience of my life. You are so smart and funny and patient. You have such a good, kind heart. I have never known anyone like you before. Most smart girls look at me and dismiss me as not worth their time-kind of like Ronnie always has until very recently. I've gotten used to that and even come to expect it. But you-you make me feel like I can do anything, _be_ anyone. I find that nearly every moment of the day when we are apart I am wondering what you would do in any given situation. I admire you more than anyone I have ever met. I dread the day you grow tired of me, and I disappoint you." Mac tried to interrupt with a protest, but Dick held up his hand. "Wait. Let me finish, please. It's not always easy for me to be serious. I'm sure you figured that out by now." He gave her a small smile at his admittance. Then he continued. "However, I can be when it's important. And this is important. Mac, I wanted to wait until the New Year to share with you what I realized at Christmas. I finally was able to put a name on what I was feeling. I had been feeling it almost from the beginning. But you were all I could see, so I guess I didn't realize what it was." He grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. "I love you, Cindy McKenzie. I have never said that to another woman and meant it. But I mean this. I know that I can't imagine my life without you, and I hope you might feel the same. If not, that's okay. I can wait."

Mac didn't move. She sat there in complete stillness, trying to take in his beautiful, heartfelt words. Before she got a chance to formulate a reply, Dick handed her the box and told her to open it. She decided to give herself a moment and opened the box. It had a shirt inside. It was dark blue. On the back side in white lettering were the words "I love my Dick." She laughed and turned it over. She wasn't surprised to see a picture of Dick's grinning face on the front with a caption above it that said, "Meet my Dick." She laughed and shook her head at his absurdity.

"You're a nut!" she told him with a grin.

"But I'm _you're_ nut, Mackie!" he replied with an answering grin. "If you feel the way I feel, maybe you'll put it on," Dick explained anxiously.

Mac didn't move or respond for a moment. She loved the fact that Dick was so unpredictable. Most guys with his money might try to impress a woman with expensive jewelry or something of that nature. Not Dick. He bought her a cheesy t-shirt. She grinned and dropped the sheet she had wrapped around herself. She put on the shirt he bought for her. As she pulled out her long hair over the collar, she looked at him with a smile.

"Dick, I'd be proud to wear you!" she said with a mischievous look in her smiling eyes. Dick grinned back at her. "I want you to know, Richard Casablancas Jr., that I have fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you, too. I never thought I could feel so much for anyone. It was hard for me to let myself trust a man again completely. I never really managed to do that with Bronson or Max." Dick frowned at the mention of her exes. Unfamiliar feelings of jealousy rose to the surface.

Mac touched his face with one of her hands and grabbed his hand with the other. "Don't frown at the mention of my exes, Dick. Instead, know that nothing I ever experienced could come close to what I have experienced with you tonight. Nor can it compare to what I have felt for you from the beginning. You make me laugh and bring me such joy. I never knew it could be so much fun dating. I never knew that life could be so filled with fun and sheer pleasure. The way you look at the world is so unlike the way anyone I have ever met looks at it. I learn so much from you, Dick." She smiled when Dick looked at her in surprise. "It's true. You manage to show me so many things, and you don't even realize it. _You_ have changed _me_, Dick! And it's a good change." Suddenly, they heard loud cheering and clapping close by. They both looked at the clock and realized it was now officially the New Year. "Happy New Year, Dick! I can't wait to spend this year with you! And I have a feeling that this will be one of many New Years we'll spend together. I love you!"

Dick grinned widely at her, joy filling him. He jumped up and grabbed up off the bed. He lifted her up close so that they were almost eye level. "I love you, too, Mackie. So much!" He kissed her and poured all of his love and joy into the kiss. He had never felt so much before. The night had been perfect, like he imagined. He broke off the kiss and grinned down at her. He couldn't resist spinning her around as she laughed at his exuberant display. Then he fell back onto the bed with her on top of him. He brushed the hair from her face and gazed into her smiling eyes. He didn't know if they'd have forever; he couldn't bear the thought of her not being in his life. But he pushed aside any thoughts that might mar the way he was feeling. He decided to focus on the moment.

"You have made me so happy, Mac!" he said.

"Ditto," Mac replied as she covered his body with her own and kissed him. She suddenly found herself energized and filled with more than enough energy. She decided to conduct her own little experiment to see exactly how much stamina her man actually had.

More to come...

_This chapter is much longer than the other chapters probably will be. So don't expect them all to be quite so long! I just had a lot to cover and set up in this chapter. The next chapter will focus exclusively on Duncan and Jazmin. Those of you that have been dying to know Jazmin's story will find out everything in the next chapter. It may be long too as I have a lot to fill in about Jazmin's family and her background. If some of you are concerned that I've had Dick and Mac so obviously happy and together in the very first chapter so what more can I do with a MaDi story, don't worry! I have lots of things planned for these two. This story isn't about falling in love. It's about how to stay in love or rather how to overcome challenges that are thrown at a couple. For you LoVe fans, I will have them in the story like I did in this chapter. Some may think I have them too much, some not enough. I can't promise anything because in the last story that was supposed to be only LoVe I had a lot of MaDi moments. It'll probably hold true for this story with LoVe._

_Please, please review! So many read without telling me anything. If you have ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. If you have a devious mind (I don't really) and have creative ways for Veronica to teach Daisy to back off, then please share. I'd love to have some creative input from my readers. I have specific storylines for all the characters but LoVe in this story. So feel free to share any ideas or scenes you'd love to see me write in for them. I was toying with have Logan join the school paper. Any thoughts on that? Thanks for reading and encouraging me in this! I really appreciate it! Your reveiws keep me motivated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Jazmin's Family

**I must say I am a bit disappointed at how many sign up for story alert but don't review and give me any feedback. Although I appreciate that you even want to read my story, I'd appreciate it more if you'd tell me what is good or bad about it. I can't really improve or get better if I don't hear from you! It worries me because when I read a story and I don't review it, it's usually because I have nothing nice to say! Or there was nothing worth commenting on. I hope that's not the case with those who are reading but not reviewing! Reviews really do motivate writers to continue…**

As Duncan's pilot informed him that they were approaching O'Hare, Duncan smiled in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Jazmin! He hadn't known her long, but it seemed like he had known her much longer. She seemed to fit him so well. She even fit in with his extremely prejudiced, ultra-picky parents. He thought back to the first time he had her over for dinner at his parents.

_Flashback: It was their fourth date. Duncan had been so happy to have met someone who made him feel good and excited. Jazmin was so beautiful, so talented. He was a bit anxious about having her over for dinner because he knew how cold and rude his mother could be. He had witnessed her behavior with Veronica on more than one occasion. However, he hoped a lot of that had to do with who Veronica's mom was and not just because he had a girlfriend who didn't have money. He didn't like to believe his mom was such a snob. With Jazmin that wouldn't be relevant because she obviously came from money. He did let Jazmin know beforehand that if his parents seemed distant or cold not to take it personally because that was just the way they were._

_Jazmin may have been a bit nervous, but you wouldn't know it by looking at her. She appeared to be as calm and confident as she always was. It was one of the things he found so attractive about her. Nothing seemed to ruffle her. If she was impressed with his house, she didn't show it. When he introduced her to his mother, she struck the perfect note._

_"Mrs. Kane, you have a lovely home. I really love your Monet," Jazmin told his mom with a sweet smile. _

_Duncan could tell that his mom was surprised that Jazmin even noticed the painting or knew enough about it to accurately identify it. She replied, "Do you enjoy art, Jazmin?"_

_"Very much. I have spent many an afternoon at the Art Institute in Chicago. They have a great collection of Monet paintings," Jazmin said._

_"Yes, I know. It's a great museum," Mrs. Kane responded with a genuine smile._

_"Jazmin's an artist herself," Duncan offered with pride._

_"Really? You paint?" his mom asked with real interest._

_"No. I dabbled in painting when I was a bit younger and have some technical skill but no real talent. My passion lies in photography. I'm a photography major at Hearst," Jazmin shared._

_Duncan could clearly see the mask spread over his mother's face as the warmth literally dissolved from her face. "How nice for you," she said with false sweetness._

_"I think so," Jazmin said. But then she could not resist smiling and adding. "My parents feel like you do. They detest it!" she admitted ruefully. "I had to fight hard to come to Hearst and major in photography. It if wasn't for my mom's parents, I don't think I would've won that particular battle."_

_Duncan's mom became interested again and was about to inquire further when his dad joined them. "Sorry, I had to take a call. You must be Jazmin," he said graciously and held out his hand for her. After Jazmin greeted him, they moved into the library for pre-dinner drinks. Once they each held a drink, his father asked, "So what did I miss?"_

_"Jazmin was telling me that she loved art. She is a photography major, but her parents don't approve. It was only with her maternal grandparents influence that she was able to attend Hearst and pick her own major," Celeste informed him with that fake smile Duncan detested._

_"Really? That's interesting. Tell us about your parents. You said your last name was Jaleno? That's Italian, right?" Jake asked with a friendly smile._

_"Yes. I'm 100% Italian. My dad is Sebastian Jaleno. My mom's maiden name is Tuscano. Her parents are first generation Italian and have a lot of money and influence. She is an only child, so her dad insisted she keep her maiden name. She goes by Isabella Tuscano-Jaleno. That was their compromise," Jazmin replied with a smile. "My grandfather usually manages to get his way."_

_"What does your family do for a living?" Celeste inquired._

_Duncan's dad interrupted. "Tuscano is very familiar. Are they associated with Tuscano winery?"_

_"Yes. That's the label my great-grandfather started back in Italy. After WWII, my grandfather came to America to build the company abroad. It's a global winery with branches in exclusive markets all over the world," Jazmin shared casually._

_Duncan could tell that her answer impressed both his parents. "And your father?" Jake wondered._

_"My father and his partner have a variety of interests. They own a lot of property in Chicago. A few restaurants. But the bulk of their energy is centered around their shipping company-J.R. shipping. My dad's business partner's last name is Romano," Jazmin told them._

_Duncan knew that as shallow as it was, it now didn't matter what Jazmin's major was. As far as his parents were concerned, Jazmin was obviously in the same class as them. Therefore, she was worthy to date the Kane heir. He rolled his eyes at how easily they were impressed. He'd rather they like her for who she was. But he'd given up a while ago expecting more from his parents, especially when it came to their expectations concerning him and what they thought was best for his future._

_"So what did your parents want you to major in?" Jake asked._

_"Exactly what you'd expect- finance, business or law. My twin brother is pre-law. He's attending Northwestern in Evanston. My dad can't wait to have his own son deal with all the various legal aspects of his businesses," Jazmin said._

_"Oh, you're a twin? How fascinating!" Celeste exclaimed. It surprised Duncan. He had never actually heard his mom gush before now. At least not to any of __his__ friends or girlfriends!_

_"Yes, Jason is five minutes older and never lets me forget it!" Jazmin answered fondly. "We're very close."_

_"You must miss him," Celeste observed, somewhat intuitively for her._

_Jazmin smiled. "Very much. I didn't get to go home for fall break, but I hope to see him at Thanksgiving. This is the longest we've been apart. Talking on the phone or email just isn't the same."_

_"We know how hard it is to be away from someone you love. Duncan was away for a very long year!" Jake said._

_"It's never easy to be away from home," Duncan agreed._

_Duncan had been relieved that the rest of the evening went pretty much the same way. His parents couldn't seem to refrain for politely cross-examining Jazmin. However, nothing fazed her. She was well traveled and spoke three languages fluently. She was charming and well-mannered. Duncan could practically see his mother mentally planning their wedding. He'd have to make a point of talking to his mom tomorrow. They were just dating. Lily was his priority and so far he had been getting some weird signals from Jazmin concerning his daughter. Although Duncan was strongly attracted to Jazmin and really enjoyed her, he couldn't get serious about any woman that wasn't prepared to be a stepmother to his daughter. Besides, he was too young to think about marriage to anyone. Once he realized his happy life with Veronica was never going to take place, he decided it was best to concentrate on his priorities. Right now that was school and his daughter. He hoped that what was between him and Jazmin could grow, though. She was an amazing woman._

_***End of Flashback****_

Since that fourth date, Duncan found that he and Jazmin were perfectly compatible. They had a lot of fun together and Jazmin seemed to be more comfortable with Lily all the time. Due to the fact that she had a roommate and he lived with his parents, they hadn't yet managed to sleep together. He was in no hurry. However, Duncan knew when it finally happened it would be amazing. He really hoped his trip to see her would mark a change in their relationship. Not only would it be nice to have some quality alone time with her, but he would really like to learn more about her. When she had dinner at his parents, Duncan found that he was learning things about her along with his parents. There was something she was keeping from him, however. He could sense it. Having been close to Veronica before and after his sister's death, he could now sense when a woman held a deep pain. Jazmin often had shadows in her eyes, and a sense of melancholy sometimes enveloped her. She usually shook it off, but Duncan had noticed it. He couldn't be friends with Logan without being acquainted with mood swings. Even happy-go-lucky Dick had his moments when Duncan could tell he was dwelling on his own family pain. Duncan figured something personal and painful probably happened with Jazmin that was too difficult to discuss. Maybe it was too fresh. It really bugged him that she hadn't yet felt like she could share more about herself with him. Then again he knew that he hadn't shared a lot of things about himself either. He kind of liked the fact that she did not know every detail of his sordid history. Of course, everyone knew about his sister. However, not everyone knew the story about him and Meg and Veronica. Nor did she know about Weidman. It was bad enough that Veronica barely forgave him. He didn't want to think about how differently Jazmin might view him if she knew about Aaron and Gory.

*****_THE FOUR SEASONS_****

Duncan had reserved a room on the forty-six floor of the Four Season on Michigan Avenue. Chicago had a lot of great hotels, but his dad had always favored the Four Seasons whenever they traveled. The one in Chicago had an incredible view of the Chicago Skyline. As soon as his bag was unpacked (a habit his mother drilled in him at a young age), he called Jazmin.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, it's me. I've checked into my hotel and have a car ready to take me to you. What's the plan?" Duncan asked.

Jazmin smiled with pleasure at the sound of his voice. She couldn't believe he actually flew all the way here just to spend New Year's with her. She couldn't help but be flattered.

"Why don't you come by my parent's house? They're actually at the Chicago house not too far from you. I'm there now. How about we spend an hour at their party, so I can introduce you to everyone and then we can go grab a nice dinner just the two of us?" she offered.

"That sounds like a plan. Text me the address, and I'll give it to the driver. I'll see you in about a half an hour. I can't wait!" Duncan exclaimed.

*****_Jazmin's Chicago Home*****_

Jazmin hung up the phone with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was really looking forward to seeing Duncan. But on the other hand, she had some trepidation about his visit. Her family was a bit unpredictable. Not to mention, Jazmin felt it was time for her to share some things about herself and her family that she'd been keeping from Duncan. She knew enough about the Kane family to know his family was not perfect either, but she still felt nervous at the thought of sharing with him what she'd yet to share with a single person outside of those involved or her brother. She was incapable of keeping things from her twins. She figured she'd better give him a call and tell him about Duncan's arrival. She'd need an ally at the party to smooth the way. Jason could always be counted on. She pressed #2 on her speed dial.

He picked up after the first ring. "Hey, Sis! What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that Duncan just called. He flew into O'Hare on his parent's jet to spend New Year's with me! Isn't that sweet?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure it took much effort if his family owns their own jet," Jason replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Now, Jay, don't be like that! You're going to love Duncan! You're a lot alike, you know," Jazmin told him.

"Really?" he inquired somewhat dubiously.

"Absolutely. You're both very good-looking, highly intelligent, athletic, and very loyal and protective of those you love," Jazmin explained. "And both of you are very strong and _dependable_," she added, stressing the dependable part. She knew what approach always worked best with her brother.

"If you say so," he answered.

"Jason, I'm counting on you to run interference with Dad and with the Romano's. Do you know if _he_ will be there?" she asked with dread.

"Not for sure. But probably at some point. Like us, he knows he's gotta at least put in an appearance," Jason responded. "Don't worry, I'll keep my eye out for him. I won't let him bother you," Jason assured her. Then he added with a smile in his voice, "I'll even be nice to your boyfriend!"

"You better!" Jazmin ordered. "Thanks, Jason. I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"Love you, too. Later!" he said as they ended the call.

After she hung up, Jazmin went to the mirror to add the final touches to her appearance. She had on her favorite red dress. It was flattering without making her look like a tramp. Her grandparents were very devout Catholics, so she learned early on to save risqué outfits for those times she knew she wouldn't see them. She'd wore red enough growing up that they were use to it. Her grandmother still gave her a frown of disapproval whenever she saw her in red, but she normally didn't say anything as long as it wasn't low cut or too far about her knees. Grandpa loved her in just about anything and took great pride in her appearance. So Jazmin knew that as long as he approved, Grandmother would bite her tongue.

Balancing all the various demands from her family was a bit exhausting. Jazmin had been away for several months and had forgotten what it was like to live under a microscope. When she first arrived at Neptune, she never thought she'd be able to forget her life in Chicago or the tension she constantly lived with. However, the fun, carefree ways of most of her Californian friends had soon rubbed off on her. She had spent more than one afternoon hanging with Veronica at her house and saw the easy and playful relationship she had with her dad. Jazmin could not imagine having that kind of rapport with her own father. Wallace also seemed to be very close with his mom the two times she had gotten a chance to observe them together. Jazmin couldn't help but envy both Veronica and Wallace the closeness they had with their prospective parent. She'd gotten so used to her mother looking at her with disappointment that it no longer really fazed her. Some things in life just had to be born and accepted.

Duncan's parents were more like her own. Like Jason, Duncan felt the pressure of being the heir apparent. Duncan seemed to be okay with following in his dad's footprints. She'd felt some tension when he was with his parents but not too much. She figured they were so glad to have him home after being away for a year that they gave him some leeway. She wished her own absence had made her parents heart grow founder. But it hadn't. If anything, they seemed more surprised to see her now. And it wasn't a happy surprise but more like one of those, "oh, it's _you_!" a person said to someone they didn't really care to see again. Not that they said that to her, but their body language spoke volumes. As a photographer, Jazmin was used to paying close attention to body language and the unspoken cues people often gave off. Her parents spoke volumes with their silence.

Jazmin shook her head out of her reverie. She refused to let depressing family musings mar her night with Duncan. She was a determined to have a great night. She checked her time and decided to go downstairs and let her parents know she'd be having a date after all. At least Duncan was someone they couldn't find fault with. However, she knew her grandparents would abhor the fact that he was already a father at nineteen and had conceived the child out of wedlock. Jazmin would need to make sure to keep their conversations short, so the topic wouldn't come up. Maybe for once luck would be on her side. It was a New Year after all!

Jazmin had been watching for Duncan so that she could greet him as soon as he got here. Since he came so far, she figured the least she could do was make sure he felt at ease right away. She did not have to wait long before he arrived. She opened the door with a smile. Until she saw him smiling back at her, she had not realized how much she missed him. Instead of stepping back so that he could come in, she stepped forward, closing the door behind her. Duncan's eyes widened in surprise at her movements. However, he smiled in pleasure when she threw her arms around him to embrace him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Jazmin exclaimed. She kept her arms around his neck and smiled her pleasure at seeing him.

"I missed you!" Duncan said simply.

"I missed you, too!" she replied. Then she leaned in for a kiss. Duncan pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. His arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. It seemed like forever since he kissed her. Finally, he pulled away and smiled down at her. "That's the kind of greeting I could get used to!"

Jazmin laughed. "Well, I'll keep that in mind. We'd better head in, so we can make the rounds. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can leave and spend some time together with just the two of us!"

"Lead on, pretty lady!" Duncan replied gallantly holding the door open for her to go in ahead of him. "Now is there anything I should know about anyone before we begin the introductions?" he asked.

"Lots. But mostly, I should warn you about my very religious grandparents. Please, don't get offended if they show disapproval at you being a father so young. They'll naturally ask if you were widowed. So if you don't want to face those kinds of questions you may want to keep your personal details vague!" she warned with an apologetic look.

"Gotcha! Don't bring up Lily."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to let you know how they are and how they may respond if you do. I love Lily and am not ashamed to date a guy with a daughter. The fact that you are such a good dad to me just says what a stand up guy you are. I'm very proud to be dating such a man!" she assured him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips in reassurance.

"Unfortunately, my grandparents may not be the only ones to worry about. My dad's partner, Mr. Romano, and his wife really hate me. Their son and I used to date and the break up was ugly, so there's a lot of tension there. I'm hoping we can avoid them completely. But in case we can't, I thought you should know," she shared.

Duncan was a bit surprised because Jazmin had never really mentioned any exes to him. He knew she'd had at least one serious boyfriend, but she had never given him any details. He had not realized it was tied in with her family's business partner. Duncan could see how that would make for a potential ugly mess. He didn't blame her for wanting to go to school in a whole different state. Here she probably could never avoid her ex if she wanted to. "Okay, so watch out for the ex. Got it! Let me know if you want me to beat him up for you!" Duncan offered with a smile, only half joking.

She smiled. "My brother Jason has already been there and done that more than once, but I appreciate the offer. Joseph-that's my exes name- can be a real ass, so he may need a new lesson in manners. Hopefully, we can be gone before he arrives. He usually waits to the latest acceptable moment to make an appearance." She silently crossed her fingers that he would not make an appearance before they left. It would not be good if he decided to blurt out their personal history in an attempt to bait Duncan. A history she had yet to share with Duncan. She was mentally kicking herself for not thinking this through before she invited Duncan to come to this particular party. Now all she could see is all the possible disasters that could arise.

"Think positive!" she told herself. She grabbed Duncan's hand and led him past the front entrance. Fortunately, she spotted her twin right away. She motioned for him, and he headed their way. "Here comes my brother, Jason," she said to Duncan.

Duncan looked and saw a guy who looked like an Abercrombie and Finch male model. He had those dark, Italian looks that probably made girls swoon. Duncan shouldn't be surprised since he was Jazmin's twin, and she was absolutely stunning. How could her twin be any less? He was just glad it was her brother walking toward them and not the ex she'd mentioned!

Jason smiled warmly at his sister and leaned in to kiss her on both cheeks as Europeans often did. The gesture surprised Duncan because it seemed so foreign to him. "Hey, Sis. You look beautiful as always!"

"Thanks! You've managed to clean up quite nicely yourself! Jason, this is Duncan Kane, my boyfriend. Duncan this is my brother Jason," she made the introductions with a smile on her face. She was very excited for the two of them to meet. Her brother was the most important person in her life, and she was anxious for him to like Duncan. His approval meant a lot to her. If she had listened to him about Joseph, she would have been saved a lot of pain and heartache.

"It's good to finally meet you," Duncan said with a friendly smile. "Your sister has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, she's told me a lot about you. I'm glad she has made so many new friends in Neptune. It wasn't easy for her to go so far away from home. Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me," Jason replied.

"It's been my pleasure. You're sister is an amazing woman, as I'm sure you know," Duncan said as he smiled at her fondly.

"I think so," Jason said.

Jazmin thought they'd spent enough time focused on her. "So, Jay, did you bring a date?" she asked.

"Nah. I'd thought I'd just pick one up here!" he responded slyly with a wink. "Besides, if I'm to do your bidding, I can't be worry about dancing attendance on someone. You're a lot of work!"

"Whatever! It's not me! It's our _insane_ family that requires all the work! But I do appreciate your support, brother dear! Where are the folks? I want to get the introductions over with," Jazmin told him.

Jason told her the direction they were in and watched them walk away. Although he was genuinely happy that his beloved sister had met someone that made her happy, he couldn't help but be wary. Joseph had been Jason's best friend, and he'd done a number on her. Jason still felt guilty for that and would never forgive himself for what had happened to her. No one would ever hurt her again. He would do everything he could to make sure of that. Duncan seemed like a decent enough fella, but Jason knew that appearances could often be deceiving. He'd have to use some of his dad's contacts to see what could be found out about the illustrious Duncan Kane. Whatever secrets he may or may not have, Jason would find out. He looked around the room and groaned as he saw his old friend, Joseph come in. Jason headed toward him to see about distracting him.

In the dining room, Jazmin found her parents having drinks with the Romano's and her grandparents. The only good thing about that scene was she could get all the introductions over with at once. She led Duncan over to them and pasted a smile on her face.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Duncan Kane. He flew in to spend New Year's with me. Duncan, these are my parents- Sebastian and Isabella Jaleno. That's my grandparents, Paul and Gia Tuscano. And that's my dad's business partner Mr. Romano and his wife," Jazmin made the introductions. She swore she'd never call the Romano's by their given names and pretend they actually meant something to her anymore. There are some things she can't pretend. Just being forced to bearound them and putting on a smile was almost more than she could bear anyway. It may be petty, but she couldn't help but give them a smug smile of satisfaction when she saw that Joseph's mom noticed her purposeful slight.

"Duncan, it's nice to meet you," her father said as he offered his hand for a shake. "Are you connected to Kane Software?"

"Yes, sir. That's my dad's company," Duncan replied.

"I think we have some stock in his company, don't we Joe?" her dad asked Mr. Romano.

"Yes, we do. I've met you're dad before at a business conference. He's quite a guy," Mr. Romano said.

"Is he Catholic?" her grandmother naturally demanded to know.

"Yes, ma'am, we are. Not very devout, I must admit. But my sister and I were christened, and I had my daughter christened last fall," Duncan replied. Then he realized his mistake in mentioning Lily.

"Daughter? You have a daughter?" her grandmother exclaimed in horror as if he just confessed to having robbed a bank or something. Then she turned to her husband. "Paul, he has a daughter!"

"Yes, dear, I heard," her grandfather said as he patted her hand. "You're not still married, are you boy?" Duncan had very little in the way of extended family, so he was a bit taken aback to be under such scrutiny. Everyone was looking at him all with different expressions on their face.

"No, sir. I'm not married. Lily's mother died our senior year in high school in a bus crash on a school field trip," he offered in way of explanation. He was trying to be honest without giving them more details. He now knew what Jazmin was trying to warn him about.

"How sad! You poor thing!" her grandmother instantly responded with sympathy. Jazmin smiled. Her grandparents were strict, but it was their love and compassion that gave her strength. They were the only reason she'd even been allowed to go to Hearst. She was very grateful for them. She decided to take control of the conversation quickly.

"Yes, it is. Duncan doesn't like to talk about it, so how about we change the subject!" she suggested pointedly. Italian families had very little sense of boundaries or privacy. Californians were very different, and she didn't want Duncan running scared after the first meeting!

Her mother, ever the peacemaker, predictably followed her cues and offered, "You have just one sibling, too, Duncan? Is she older or younger? Or are you also a twin?" Jazmin shook her head in exasperation. They just wouldn't stop!

Duncan smiled politely, "My sister, Lilly, was my older sister. She was a year older than me. She died when I was a sophomore in high school."

"How sad! You poor thing! And you named your little girl after her! How sweet!" Grandmother said.

Naturally, her grandfather had a completely different take. "Your sister's dead, too, huh? That's a lot of death for such a young man. Do people often die around you? 'Cause no granddaughter of mine is going to be dating a death magnet!"

Jazmin said, "Grandfather, that's really an awful thing to say!"

"Really, Paul, I've got to agree. Bad things happen all the time. Some people are luckier than others," her dad said. Jazmin was pleasantly surprised at his defense. However, it probably had more to do with who Duncan's dad was than her, she thought cynically. Wouldn't want to offend a billionaire's son.

Duncan bravely answered their criticism. "Well, I have had some challenges at an early age. But I think it's made me stronger. I feel much older than my twenty years," he replied.

"Of course, you do, you poor thing!" Grandmother responded sympathetically.

And on that note, Jazmin said, "Yes, well, I want him to meet some other people, so we'll talk to you all later." She didn't give them a chance to respond and drug Duncan with her out of their line of sight.

"I am _so_ sorry, Duncan!" Jazmin exclaimed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that! I was afraid something like that would happen! I am so embarrassed!"

"Don't apologize. We are never in control of parental behavior. You wouldn't believe some of the awful things my mom said to Veronica when she and I were dating," Duncan offered.

"Your mom didn't like Veronica?" Jazmin asked in surprise. "I thought everyone liked Veronica!"

"Well, actually Veronica's had her share of run-ins with people who aren't fans. Her hobby of investigating has caused her to make both a lot of friends and a lot of enemies. But my mom didn't like her for reasons that had more to do with Veronica's mom and dad than her personally. She was best friends with Lilly, so we grew up together. It wasn't until Lilly died that everything went south. My mom was really upset when she and I started dating again after Lilly's death," he explained.

Jazmin wanted to ask more, but she saw her brother walking toward them. "What's up?" she asked him.

"I wanted to give you a heads up. Joseph is here," Jason warned.

"Great! That's all we need! You should've heard Duncan's introduction to the family. They were awful!" Jazmin replied.

"They weren't that bad," Duncan said.

"Yes, they were!" Jazmin insisted.

Suddenly, a new voice said, "Well, if it isn't my beautiful ex! Hello, Jazmin."

Duncan was surprised at the various emotions that flitted across her face. He saw surprise, dread, sorrow, and fear. The fear really surprised him. He looked at the man she was staring at.

"Hello, Joseph," she said quietly.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_Okay, I know I told you I was going to have this all in one chapter, but I wanted to post this weekend, and I don't think I can finish telling all I want to tell about Jazmin before the weekend is out. I don't know if I built up the interest enough in her tale, but I hope you're interested enough to read more! I also hope the flashback was okay. Not a big fan of them, but I felt it was necessary to show that particular scene. Thanks to krazienko for giving me the idea of showing Jazmin's first encounter with his parents. Plese be patient as I finish her tale. We will get back to MaDi and LoVe soon! Reviews much appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jazmin's Tale

Jazmin gazed at the man in front of her. His dark, Italian good looks were marred by the hardness of his eyes and the edge of cruelty around his mouth. How had she not seen that cruel streak? She asked herself that question for the thousandth time. So many images flooded her mind. She saw herself as a young girl around five or six years old in pigtails trailing after Jason and Joseph. She saw that same girl falling and scrapping her knee when she couldn't keep up with them. Both boys instantly turned at her cries and rushed to her aid.

When she was younger, Joseph had been so kind and sweet, more like Jason. She remembered once them both fighting off a twelve year old bully who had been tormenting her when they were just ten. The two of them always made her feel safe and protected. She had felt cherished. Always. Then Jazmin's mind flashed to much uglier scenes. The fighting, the betrayal, the yelling, the screams, and then the blood. She unconsciously closed her eyes at the images.

Duncan could sense her distress. "Are you okay, Jaz?" He put his arm comfortingly around her. For a moment, she allowed herself to lean into him for strength. Then she willed away her weakness and straightened her back. She knew how merciless Joseph could be if he sensed a weakness.

He didn't waste any time but stepped in closer. "I see you found yourself a new stud to fill your bed. A gringo. How common of you, Jazzie! No wonder your dear brother was unusually chatty with me when I came in. He hoped to keep me occupied, so I would be denied the pleasure of your man's acquaintance. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Joseph asked casually.

Jazmin grimaced when Joseph referred to Duncan as a gringo. His use of the Spanish insult for white man was used purposely. He wanted to taunt her with the reminder of his association with the Latin Kings, one of Chicago's most notorious Latino gangs. Joseph had a small amount of Hispanic blood in him from his mother's side of the family. When they were fifteen, he had befriended a member by helping him out of a tight spot. He had even gotten her brother to spend some time around their ranks. It had only been a combination of her pleading and threats to go to their dads that had forced both boys to sever ties. However, Joseph had only pretended to cut ties. He liked too much the heady danger and allure of the forbidden. He also liked having something his best friend, Jason, did not.

Jazmin refused to rise to his bait. She politely said, "Joseph Romano, this is my boyfriend from Neptune, Duncan Kane. Duncan, this is Joseph, the son of my dad's business partner." She knew dismissing him as nothing more would infuriate him. She suppressed a smile when she saw the anger darken his eyes. Then she realized her mistake in baiting him when he smiled coldly and stepped in closer. He grabbed her hand and brought it slowly to his lips. He kissed it gallantly and mocked, "Is that any way to introduce your first love? After all, I alone had the pleasure of being the first man to touch you intimately, to hear you sob out my name in ecstasy."

Jazmin snatched her hand away from him in disgust. "Show no weakness," she reminded herself. She refused to let him see that he was getting to her. Instead, she went on the offense. "Are you_ sure_ about that Joseph? How do you know I hadn't been faking it? After all, we learned at an early age from both our parents to become masters at pretense and deception." She waited a beat until doubts could enter his mind. Then she said, "I hear these days you spend a lot of money paying someone to pleasure you. What's the matter, Joseph? Did you run out of whores willing to lay down with you for free? Or maybe your reputation of slapping around your women has finally made the rounds!" Jazmin tempered her voice with contemptuous disdain, knowing where to hit him to inflict the most pain. They knew one another too well.

Joseph surprised her by smiling. "Ah, such passion still for me! Careful, Jazzie! You wouldn't want your new boy toy to realize the affect I still have on you." He raised his hand to caress her face that had become flushed with anger. "You're all hot and bothered!"

Finally, Duncan had had enough. He stepped forward and pushed Jazmin behind him. "Okay, that's enough. You're a stud. We get it. Now go away!" Duncan said dismissively to him.

Jason had been carefully watching the scene unfold. He could see that things were about to get out of hand. His dad would be most displeased if anything occurred that would embarrass the family. He stepped closer so that he could intervene.

Joseph warned Duncan, "Careful, Kane. She may take you to her bed, but she'll never let you in her heart. A woman never gets over the father of her child!"

Jazmin sucked in a sharp breath at his words. Duncan couldn't help but look at her in shock. Joseph smiled in satisfaction.

"That's enough, Joseph!" Jason demanded. "Leave now before I make you!" Joseph locked eyes with Jason for a brief moment. However, he knew he couldn't beat Jason. History had taught him that. He also knew how angry his father would be if he took things any further. Besides, he'd won this round. He saw the shock on Kane's face and upset on Jazzie. "What a great way to start a New Year!" he thought. He left whistling his favorite tune.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Jason asked in concern. "Don't let that snake upset you or ruin your time with Duncan." He said to Duncan, "Duncan, Joseph is like a snake. He strikes and slinks off. He's done much to hurt my sister and destroy our family. Don't let him win by disrupting your plans. Take my sister to dinner and talk. I'm sure there are things you two need to discuss."

He took his sister's hand and walked her a few feet away from Duncan to talk to her in private. "Oh God, Jason! I can't believe Joseph said that! What must Duncan be thinking? I was going to tell him the story tonight. Joseph is _such_ an ass!" she cried.

Jason pulled her into a hug. As he held her, he whispered softly. "Don't let him take anymore from you, Sis. I'll take care of him. He's going to learn to stay away from you, if it's the last thing I do."

Jazmin pulled back and looked at her brother. "Don't, Jay. Dad will get angry with you for stirring up things. I'll be back in Neptune in a week. My life there is so different from my life here that it's like a dream."

"A dream I'm not a part of," her twin reminded her sadly.

"I know. I hate that! I feel guilty for being happy away you, Jason. I do miss you terribly when I'm away. I hope you now that," she assured him.

"I do, Jaz. I feel the same way. We get busy with school and life. It doesn't mean we ever forget or stop caring. I worry about you being so far way from where I can't watch over you. If anything ever happens to you again, I'm not sure I could take it," he admitted.

"You're the strongest man I know, Jason. But nothing's going to happen to me. I've made some very loyal and protective friends. I wish you could meet Veronica. She's fearless and ferocious like a true Italian, but she's a tiny, blonde. She's a paradox. You'd love the puzzle of trying to figure her out."

Jason smiled. "I'm intrigued; I hope to meet her someday. But you're ignoring your man." He kissed his sister on the cheek and said goodbye to Duncan. He walked away thinking that he may just do something about the distance between him and his sister when classes resumed. He had an ace he could use with his dad that he knew would work.

"Did I hear you mention Veronica?" Duncan asked. He decided to not mention what Joseph said. He'd let Jazmin share at her own pace and discretion.

"Yes, I was telling Jason not to make waves with Joseph because I'd be back in Neptune in a week with my friends. I mentioned Veronica as one of them that I knew he'd like because she is fearless and protective."

"You have no idea!" Duncan exclaimed. "She can be hell on wheels that's for sure! I'll have to tell you some stories over dinner. Shall we go? I think I'm ready now for our alone time."

Jazmin smiled in relief at how willing Duncan was to put aside Joseph's remarks. He was such a kind man, but he deserved to know more about her.

As they headed to Duncan's car rental, he offered, "How about we eat at the restaurant in my hotel? It's a nice one. We can order room service and talk privately in my room. I think it would be good if we talked." Jazmin agreed, so they headed to The Four Seasons.

******_The Four Seasons_******

When they arrived to Duncan's room, Jazmin went over to the window so that she could admire the view. "It's such a beautiful view!" she remarked.

"I know!" he replied with a grin as he gave her a menu to look at. They ordered their food; Duncan ordered a bottle of champagne. Regardless of whatever history is revealed, he is determined that they still celebrate both the New Year and their time together.

"I know we've got a lot to talk about, but it's still New Year's Eve. After our talk, I want to toast in the New Year with you," he told her.

"That sounds nice," Jazmin replied with a smile. "I feel really awful about you having to witness that scene with Joseph, especially considering I hadn't even really told you anything about him before. I am really sorry."

"That's okay," he said judiciously. "I'm not mad. I'll admit it disappoints me a bit that you haven't felt like you could confide in me yet. But I figure it's not about not wanting to tell me, but it's about you probably not wanting to think about ugly memories. I know I don't."

Jazmin gave him a relieved and grateful look for his understanding. "That's it exactly! When I left here to go to Hearst, I really wanted to put all the ugly things behind me. I wanted to start fresh. Making friends with Veronica and meeting all of you was so great. Growing up here, it was always just me, Jason, and Joseph. I never really had close girlfriends. My family mostly keeps me from allowing anyone to get too close. My dad's a bit on the controlling side."

"Family's can be complicated. I can understand what you mean. I have very few close friends that didn't survive high school at Neptune. We're kind of a closed group for the most part. It's hard to allow people in who can't always understand what you've been through or experienced. I get that. More than you know. The fact that Veronica befriended you so easily is probably because she sensed you were kindred spirits!" Duncan said, smiling.

"You think so? We've not really shared a lot of personal history. She told me she was best friends with your late sister who Logan's dad murdered. Her frankness surprised me, but she didn't go into details. And I didn't think it'd be right to ask," Jazmin said.

"The fact that she even brought it up to you at all tells me that she trusted you instinctively more than she does others. Trust doesn't come easy to her," Duncan revealed.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Duncan got up to let in their dinner. After tipping the bell hop, he removed the lids and brought the food over to the table. They ate in companionable silence for the most part. Both of them were trying to sort through what they wanted to share with the other. Duncan had decided that he'd make her feel better by sharing first some more details about his own life with her. Maybe then she would feel more comfortable revealing more of her own personal history.

"Jazmin, I think I want to share more details of my own history with Veronica with you before you start telling me yours. It might make things easier for you if that's okay," he offered.

"Sure. I'd love to learn more about you," she responded.

"Veronica probably assumes I've already told you more than I have. I know you know that we dated in high school, but it's a bit more complicated than that. We were sophomores when we first dated. And Logan was dating Lilly," he informed her.

He went on to describe Lilly and Logan's turbulent relationship and the sweetness of his first love with Veronica. Then he shared the ugly false revelation his mother let slip about Veronica possibly being his sister due to her mom's affair with his dad. He told Jazmin about how it freaked him out and how poorly he dealt with it. He confessed how badly he hurt Veronica. Then he got to the really ugly part about his sister's murder and the horrible aftermath: Sherriff Mar's investigation that shattered the group and ostracized Veronica.

When he began sharing how Logan led the charge in tormenting Veronica, he could see the disbelief on her face. She broke in, "Wallace mentioned to me that Logan and Veronica had a rocky start and how Logan had busted out her headlights once, but I didn't realize really how bad it really was for her. That's a lot to take in! Poor Veronica!"

"Well, unfortunately, I haven't gotten to the worst parts. I pretty much let it happen. Because I was so ashamed that I had been dating a girl I thought was my sister, I didn't explain to anyone but Lilly why I suddenly broke up with Veronica. Not even Logan knew why. He assumed that she must have done something awful. And when she sided with her dad when he was investigating my dad for Lilly's murder, Logan felt truly betrayed."

"Well, of course, Veronica sided with her father! That's her dad!" Jazmin declared. In her family, loyalty was everything. It was more important than anything- even love.

"Logan didn't have the relationship with his dad that she had. His dad was a monster, so in his book friends always come before family," Duncan explained. "He took out all his anger at Lilly's death on Veronica. And when someone from the Sheriff's department leaked the video of Lilly's body the night she was killed, the anger intensified. Everyone blamed Sheriff Mars for the leak. Everyone followed Logan's lead, and my silence was interpreted as approval," he admitted shamefully.

Then he went on to tell her about Shelly's party and sleeping with Veronica. He also shared how Veronica woke up alone without her underwear on and no memory. Someone had slipped her the date rape drug. She knew she had been raped.

"You raped Veronica?" Jazmin asked in horror.

"No! No! Dick's younger brother, Cassidy did. Logan had slipped something into my drink, too, so I'm fuzzy on the details. Logan thought he'd help me have a good time; I was mostly depressed after Lilly died. Anyway, from what Ronnie was able to piece together, she and I were both under the influence of alcohol and drugs. Feelings came out when we were together in a room at Shelly's. One thing led to another, and it just happened. She had been a virgin. Afterwards, I was so horrified by the thought that I had taken my own sister's virginity that I fled and left her there asleep and alone. And in case you hadn't figured it out yet, she's not actually my sister! My mom was wrong. She got a DNA test and Keith Mars is her father," he explained.

"I don't even know what to think about that," Jazmin admitted, shaking her head.

"I know. It's pretty awful," Duncan replied. "Anyway, Dick was tormenting his brother Beaver-that's what everyone called Cassidy- about him losing his virginity that night. Dick saw Veronica passed out in the room and told Cassidy to have his way with her."

"What?" Jazmin exclaimed. Duncan's revelations were beginning to make her feel sick. Her respect and admiration for Veronica was increasing by the minute. "Dick _encouraged_ his brother to rape an unconscious girl? And you all are _still_ friends with him? Mac's dating this guy?"

"I know hearing it makes it seem really black and white. However, you'd have to have known Beaver to understand. He was a nice, harmless guy. Extremely smart. No one at all had any inkling of what he was truly capable of or the damage that had been done to him by an abusive baseball coach. Dick was just trying to humiliate him. He never dreamed Cassidy would actually touch Veronica. No one knew either until Cassidy told Veronica what he did right before he killed himself," Duncan said.

Jazmin didn't know what to think. All she knew for sure was that Veronica had an amazing capacity to forgive. "I cannot believe Veronica is friends with all of you or that she's so in love with Logan now. I know I could never be so forgiving if I had been in her place."

"Yes, she's an amazing woman. She has proven again and again that she doesn't give up easily on people she cares about and that there's no lengths she won't go through for her friends," Duncan replied.

Then he proceeded to share how she'd been willing to help Logan after his mom committed suicide. He also told how he had begun dating Meg his junior year in the spring semester, shortly before Veronica and Logan began seeing each other.

"I didn't handle it well," he admitted. "I cared about Meg. She was a great girl, but I never allowed myself to let Veronica go. Of course, I hated myself, too, for feeling that way because I hadn't yet known she was not my sister. Veronica finally told me that we weren't related the same day she uncovered the truth behind Lilly's murder. My relief in hearing the news combined with all that happened with Aaron and my parents immediately after his arrest, made it clear that Meg deserved more in a boyfriend. I broke up with her before school was out. I didn't discover she was pregnant until classes resumed back in September," he explained.

"What a mess!" Jazmin observed.

"It really was. Especially considering Veronica and Logan broke up halfway through the summer. Logan had gotten involved in a war with the local gang. Veronica got scared and broke up with him. Right before school started, she and I got back together," Duncan said.

"I can't imagine that went over well with Logan," Jazmin said.

"That'd be an understatement! Veronica isn't someone a guy just gets over. Logan and I didn't speak for at least a full semester except for the times he insulted me or Ronnie," Duncan told her.

"I imagine you came to blows at least once!" Jazmin remarked with a smile.

"Naturally!" Duncan responded with an answering smile. "I was never one for fighting in high school. But Logan really knows how to push a person's buttons. Eventually, though, we made peace. We had been friends too long to let Veronica come between us," Duncan said. "Mostly, we both had a lot of other things going on. The bus crash Dick's brother Cassidy caused happened at the beginning of the school year. Several students and the driver died. Meg was the sole survivor."

"I thought you said she died in the crash?" Jazmin asked.

"Well, actually she was in a coma for months. That's when I found out she was pregnant. Didn't I tell you that at least?" he inquired.

"Oh, that's right! I just had bus crash in my head," Jazmin explained.

"Well, if it hadn't been for the crash, she wouldn't have been in a coma and had the blood clot that killed her. I'm just so grateful she lived long enough to deliver Lilly. She also came out of the coma for a short time. Veronica and I got to speak with her and make peace before she died. She'd been really hurt that I started dating Veronica again. Of course, I did not know she was pregnant when Veronica and I got back together," he clarified. "I'd like to think I'd have done right by Meg if I had known."

"I'm sure you would have," Jazmin assured him. "That poor girl! It must have been awful for her to have been pregnant with your baby and you were with Veronica."

"Yea, well, it wasn't my finest hour that's for sure. I probably shouldn't have dated Meg to begin with. I never stopped loving Veronica, and I knew that when I started dating Meg," he admitted.

"Do you still have feelings for Veronica?" Jazmin asked Duncan. It was beginning to sound like the bond between Veronica and Duncan had been stronger than Jazmin had previous thought.

"When I came back to Neptune last June, I'll admit Veronica was definitely the first person I wanted to see. We hadn't really broken up when I left the country with Lily. Meg's parents were trying to keep Lily from me. They were abusive parents and locked Meg's youngest daughter in a closet and did other twisted things. There was _no_ way in hell they were going to raise _my_ daughter! In fact, before Meg died, she made Veronica and I promise we'd never let them get their hands on Lily," Duncan shared.

"How did you finally get her?" Jazmin asked.

"That was all Veronica. She's got a gift for intrigue. She helped me plan a way to leave with Lily. The FBI considered what I did kidnapping. But there was no way I was going to let Meg's parents have my daughter. They could call it whatever they wanted!" he declared.

"So Veronica didn't get into any trouble for helping you escape?" Jazmin wondered.

"We staged a public break-up. No on knew what we were planning because we were no longer speaking. We planned it down to the last detail. Not even her dad or Wallace had an inkling. Of course, the police and FBI suspected her and questioned her, but they never found any proof. She risked more for me than anyone ever has," he told her.

"She must have loved you a lot to take such a risk," Jazmin observed, matter-of-factly.

"I thought she did at the time. I thought I loved her more than anything. But when I saw her again last September, she pointed out to me that if I had loved her enough I wouldn't have left, and if she had loved me enough she wouldn't have let me go. I think she was right. It was hard being away, but I was never devastated being without her. And I know she didn't spend much time missing me. Her and Logan got back together before senior year was over," he shared.

"They seem pretty tight now," Jazmin said.

"They are. It was a long time coming. Logan feels everything intensely, and he never really saw another woman since he first fell for her junior year. She is all he sees or cares about. After I left, they got even closer. They broke up a little less than a year ago. From what I was told, Logan tried dating Parker, Mac's roommate, for a while but he kept beating up guys on Veronica's behalf. He's insane over her. And no one has ever been able to make Veronica as insanely angry and happy as Logan! They really fit each other. I may have hated to admit that at first, but now I am just glad to see my two closest friends so happy together," he finished.

"Yea, they seem to really work. I never saw her with Piz when she was dating him, so I don't know how they were together. I just know that after she got back with Logan, she glowed in a way she didn't when I first met her," Jazmin remarked.

"I know. It wasn't easy for me to see at first. To know that the only woman I had loved, loved my best friend in a way she never did me puts things in perspective. It made me want to find that with someone, too." He told her this as he took her hand into his. "Meeting you and dating you, Jazmin, has made me dream again. It's made me incredibly happy. I know I've spewed out a lot on you tonight. But this is a New Year, and I want to start it off right. I want to start off by letting you really know me warts and all. I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes. But I'd like to think I'm a better man than I was."

"You're an amazing man, Duncan. I've been so happy, too, dating you," Jazmin replied.

Duncan smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Thanks for listening. I know we should've talked like this before. I want you to know that no matter what you have to tell me that it's okay. You will receive no judgment from me. As you just heard, my past is pretty rocky and colorful too!"

Jazmin smiled and squeezed his hand that she was holding. "I don't know if my tale is worse than yours. We've both went through painful things and made choices we wish we could take back. Sometimes I think that fate is against me. A lot of things were always out of my control. Specifically my dad and his business dealings. Not all of my dad's business practices are on the up and up, if you catch my meaning."

"Do you mean the Mob? You're Italian and live in Chicago, so it wouldn't be surprising if he has those connections," Duncan said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know anything for sure to be honest. And I can't say I_ want_ to know either! I justknow that the older I got the more convinced I became that something wasn't right. Not only was he always insanely controlling, but I wasn't allowed to be around many kids that weren't children of his business associates. Joseph's dad was the one he trusted the most, so he was the one I spent the most time with. Dad's never been in trouble with the law, but it wouldn't surprise me at all if he was connected to the Mob or something equally notorious. I know there's whispers and rumors about him. The fact that he didn't severe ties with the Romano family after what Joseph did to me spoke volumes. In my family, family is everything. No one goes against the family or hurts the family. I can't tell you how many times growing up my dad told Jason how watching over me was his most important job. Dad told him that it was up to the men to keep the women safe. But for some reason, that didn't seem to apply to me when I got older. At least when it came to Joseph Romano. My grandparents were furious at my dad for that. I realized I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to start earlier, or you won't understand!" Jazmin declared with a rueful smile.

"It's okay. Take your time," Duncan responded.

"First, I wanted to assure you that the Joseph you met today was NOT the one I grew up with. He started off a lot like my brother. He was sweet and kind and protective. I have no childhood memory that does not have him in it in some way or another. Naturally, I always had a big case of hero worship. I could never see any flaws in him. When we became teens, my feelings for him only intensified. However, he only saw me as a sister. He seemed to chase every girl but me. Jason knew how I felt and told me not to be upset that he was just sowing his wild oats. That one day he'd look at me and just see me. When Joseph was about 15, he started running around with one of our own local gangs, the Latin Kings. He even managed to get Jason involved for a short time. However, when I found out, I pitched a fit neither had ever seen before. I begged, I pleaded, and I threatened until they promised to stay away from the gang life. Little did I know that Joseph was not sincere and had no intention of doing so. He had been running drugs and making some money. Money his parents had no control over. He was also finding more and more girls willing to give him their attention, if you know what I mean."

"I think I do. Go on," Duncan encouraged.

"Anyway, I lived in blissful ignorance. We had a homecoming dance at school when I was 16 that I got really made up for. I wore a pretty sexy dress for the first time and finally Joseph saw me. It was the happiest moment of my teenage life. Joseph looked at me the way I always wanted him to. He danced with me and no one else at the dance. Before the night was over, he gave me my first kiss. He was my first everything. Kind of like how Veronica was with you except with a much darker ending," Jazmin explained. She got up and walked around to the window. She felt in need of something else to look at before she got to the rest of her tale; she viewed the Chicago Skyline all lit up.

Duncan got up and followed her to the window. He put his arm around her shoulder in comfort. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment. He was so easy to be around. He seemed to like her for who she was, and he didn't put pressure on her. It was so nice to be with him. She turned to face him.

"Have I told you how sweet I find you?" she asked.

"Sweet? That's every guy's dream!" he joked.

"How about sexy? 'Cause you're that, too!" she said. Then she lifted her chin up and leaned into to him to let him know she wanted to kiss him. He happily took advantage of her unspoken request. His arms went around her waist as he kissed her sweetly. She pulled back and smiled. "The rest of my story isn't very pleasant. Thanks for letting me take my time."

"You take all the time you need. In fact, you don't have to tell me everything now if you don't want to. I'll be here tomorrow, too!" he reminded her.

"I'd rather tell you everything now, so we can focus on just being together and enjoying the holiday," she said. She went over to the sofa and sat down. She took a drink of water. Duncan sat down next to her.

"Well, when Joseph and I started dating it was serious right away. At least on my part. Jason tried to let me know that I should go slow and that Joseph was nowhere near ready to settle down with one girl. However, I had stars in my eyes. I was so happy, and I really believed I knew Joseph better than Jason. It was at junior prom that I finally surrendered my virginity to him. I thought it was a perfect night. He was so sweet."

"I'm glad for you. I always hated that Veronica could never say that about her first time with me. There was nothing I could do to make up for it either," he said.

"Yes, the first time is special. Joseph did manage to do something right. I gotta give him credit for that at least. Unfortunately, after it happened, I began to notice a marked cooling in his interest in me. A month after prom, I went to his house on a Saturday afternoon to surprise him. It was our sixth month anniversary. I had made a silly keepsake for him. I feel so stupid now just thinking about it. His housekeeper let me in. His parents were both gone. I heard voices and laughter upstairs, so I headed that way. I found him naked in his bed with two girls that I didn't know. It was so cliché. I stood there for a moment in shock. I couldn't form words. It was like a dream. Instead of jumping up and trying to cover himself, he yelled at me. He demanded to know why I was there. I had never heard that tone from him. Ever. I said nothing. I just walked out," she shared. She stopped for a moment, picturing the scene still like it was yesterday. That was the day she felt like her childhood really and truly ended. Things were never the same after that.

"That's awful! What a jerk!" Duncan exclaimed, sympathetically. He could imagine how awful that would've been for her. Thinking of the way Joseph baited her earlier mad him really angry all over again. If he ever saw Joseph again, Duncan believed he might just have to hit him. Just once. Or maybe twice. He grinned mentally at the thought.

"Anyway, I ran home crying and Jason saw how upset I was. He demanded to know why. I told him, of course. He went over to Joseph's house, and they got into their first fist fight. It was pretty bad. They were never the same after that. Mainly because a month later, I found out I was pregnant. That was a nightmare! My parents and Joseph's parents both felt he and I must get married. Joseph put on a show in front of our parents. He acted contrite and said he was willing to do the right thing. I kept refusing. Jason never encouraged me one way or the other. He just supported me. I kept telling my parents that I would have the baby on my own. I would not tie myself to a man who obviously didn't love or respect me. They didn't understand my refusal; I had loved Joseph my whole life. He was young; he would settle down they said. No one could understand why I didn't do what the church commanded. They knew what was best. In their minds it was all so simple. Marriage would make everything right." Jazmin stopped.

"It was good that you didn't rush into anything," Duncan offered. He didn't know what else to say. Clearly, things didn't work out because she never mentioned before giving birth. Surely, she would have told him if she had a daughter somewhere.

"Well, it didn't matter because when I was around four months pregnant, Joseph came over to my house. He came up to my room and started pressuring me to marry him. His dad was coming down hard on him. He at first tried the nice guy approach. When I kept refusing, he started berating me. I left my room to get away from him. I was hoping to find a parent. I walked down the hall and was about to go downstairs when he grabbed my arm to force me to turn back toward him. We argued some more. Finally, he got really angry at me and hauled off and hit me. Because I was at the top of the stairs, I fell down the very long staircase. I broke an arm and started bleeding right away. I had on a summer dress, so there was blood everywere it seemed. At least that's how my memory remembers it. I lost the baby," she finished sadly.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry!" Duncan said as he hugged her to him. Now he understood the shadows in her eyes when he first mentioned Lily. Being around her, reminded her of what she lost. It wasn't that she didn't like children. He felt relieved for understanding her odd behavior.

Jazmin rested her head on his chest. She hated talking about what happened. It brought back so many ugly memories and remembered pain.

"Surely, your parents realized after that what a waste Joseph was," Duncan said.

"Jason went ballistic as you can imagine. Joseph was at the hospital when Jay found out he was the cause of my injuries and miscarriage. He attacked Joseph at the hospital, but the security guards broke it up. Everyone was mad at Joseph, but Joseph was so apologetic and insisted he just slapped me and he never dreamed I'd fall or have those injuries. I'd like to think that was true; he couldn't be such a monster. But it didn't matter what he intended. He hit me; I lost my baby. Nothing else really mattered. My senior year was a fog. It took me a long time to get over what happened. Losing Joseph and discovery who he really was hurt almost as much as losing the baby. It shattered my self-image and self-respect. I felt so stupid and naïve for trusting him. Jason was my rock. I don't think I could've gotten through school if it wasn't for him. He and Joseph were never friends again after that. He keeps Joseph from bothering me. He and my dad got into a huge fight over the whole incident. Dad was too forgiving and willing to brush the whole incident under the rug. For once, my grandparents agreed. They could not believe dad didn't cut ties with the Romano's. That's why I got to come to Hearst. They insisted that I be allowed to create a life away from Joseph and his family. It was the least my parents could do," she explained.

"They were right. I am glad your grandparents won that argument. I am sorry you had to go through that. Now I understand why you seemed kind of sad when I brought up Lily that first time," Duncan said.

"It's a bit hard to be around kids her age. My little one would be about the same age. I'm sorry if I offended you by my caginess in the matter or distance," Jazmin offered.

"No apology necessary. I'm just glad you are healing and can build a life away from your family," Duncan replied.

"Me, too." Jazmin agreed. "Anyway, that's my sad tale! How about we have a scenery change? Let's save the champagne and instead you take me dancing! How does that sound? I can stay here and feel sad, or we can go out amongst people and shake off the fog of memories!"

Duncan smiled at her. She was so different from any girl he had ever known. Meg always pretended things were perfect. Veronica always pushed things out of her mind and threw herself into work or cases. Jazmin faced things head on, but she refused to let them weigh her down. He couldn't help but admire her.

"I think that sounds like a fine plan! Being around people will be just the thing. We have at least an hour before midnight strikes. Let's go!" he said as he grabbed her coat.

As they headed to the elevator, Jazmin felt so free. Telling Duncan was not only a good thing for their relationship, but she knew that it healing for her. Keeping it bottled up wasn't healthy. No matter how much time had passed, she had to find a way to heal completely and let it go. Holding on to it not only gave Joseph power over her, but it kept her from allowing people to really know her. Because how can you really know someone, if you don't know what makes them hurt? Jazmin knew that 2008 was going to be a much better year for her over all. She had a feeling great things were headed her way. She took Duncan's hand as they walked out of the elevator both happy to just be together.

_Those of you that were interested in Jazmin's tale, I hope you found it worth the wait. What did you think? Have I made her interesting enough? How about her brother? Impressions? Those of you who don't care much about her, don't worry; I will be back to MaDi and LoVe in the next chapter! Please, please, don't just read. But read AND review! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated M for a short bit at the very end. It's not overly detailed, but I thought I'd give you a heads up! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Bringing Back the Fun

*****The Fennel's*****

A few days after the New Year, Veronica headed over to the Fennel's. She hoped to catch either her dad or Wallace or both. She hadn't gotten to see her dad much since Christmas. Since she knew her dad was over at the Fennel's most days, she figured she might find him there.

She knocked on the door. Darryl opened it. "Hey, Ronnie!" he said with a smile. One of his front teeth was missing. He looked really cute.

"Hey, yourself, handsome," she said flirtatiously. "Can Wallace come out and play?"

Darryl laughed and opened the door wider to allow Veronica in. "He's on the phone. He's _always_ on the phone!" he complained.

Veronica laughed and patted his head as she went in. "Where's my dad? I saw his car out front."

"He's in the bathroom fixing stuff," Darryl responded.

Veronica snickered, "This I've got to see!" she said.

As she approached the bathroom, she heard a bang and her father yelled out an expletive. She peeked into the bathroom and saw her dad sucking on his thumb with a grimace on his face.

"Aw, did Daddy get a boo-boo?" she asked grinning at him.

Keith pulled his throbbing thumb from his mouth and looked up. "Very funny! Come over here and give your old man a hand up. My knees aren't what they used to be!" he ordered.

Veronica giggled and helped her dad to his feet. "Dad, didn't we agree a long time ago that you would not fix _things_, only people?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, the toilet and the pipes in here have been giving Alicia problems, and I told her I'd take a look," he admitted sheepishly.

"And you didn't want her to know that your male genes did _not_ include the handyman gene?" Veronica guessed.

"I was just going to check the pipes for clogging. I can loosen and tighten a valve for a pipe that's clogged. I am not completely useless in the fix-it department, young lady!" Keith insisted.

Veronica laughed. "Okay, if you say so, Daddy. But remember, I actually have known you long enough to know better, but don't worry. I won't tell Alicia on you!" she teased. "Where is she anyway?"

"She went to run some errands. Let's go into the living room. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic in here," Keith said.

Veronica followed her dad out of the bathroom, but stopped at Wallace's room. The door was open. He was on the phone obviously enjoying his conversation if his animated face was any indication. He spotted her and waved. Then he used his hand to indicate he would be off in five minutes.

Veronica found her dad in the kitchen holding his thumb under water. "War injury I see!" she joked, indicating his injured thumb.

"You think I can use a sick day?" her father asked grinning.

"Well, you know I hear the Sherriff _is_ a real spaz, so he'd probably not even notice!" she quipped.

Her dad laughed. Then he asked her what she and Logan did for New Years. She filled him in on the party and how she and Logan got to keep Lily for the day and night on the First.

"Really? How'd that go?" Keith asked.

"Awesome! We had so much fun! Lily got fussy at bedtime when she began to miss Duncan, but Logan soothed her like a pro. You should've seen him, Dad! He was so great with her!" Veronica bragged proudly.

Her dad smiled fondly at her enthusiasm. It did his heart good to see his baby so happy. "Considering Logan was an only child and never spent any time around kids, his ease with Lily is impressive," Keith remarked.

"Yea, you'd never know that by watching him with Lily." Veronica stated. She stopped and debated on whether to bring up what Logan said about kids.

Keith knew his daughter well. He could tell something else was on her mind. "What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked.

"Well, New Year's Eve Logan got upset with me. He thought having Lily for the night would be good practice, and when I told him I never thought about having kids, he didn't take it well," she explained. "You know how he is. He takes everything so personally. He made it really clear that he saw kids in our future. The fact that I hadn't given it much thought hurt him."

"That's perfectly natural, honey," Keith assured her. "He's in love. Planning a family with the women they love is what men do. You were surprised that he wants kids with you someday?"

"Yes! We've never talked about reproducing. I've never even pictured myself pregnant. I love Lily and enjoy watching her. But that's a long way from being a mother!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, it is. I hope your experience with your mother hasn't turned you off from motherhood, honey. You'd make a wonderful mom someday. I hope you know that," her dad said.

"I'm not so sure, but I do know Logan would be a wonderful dad. It's important to him. I told him that because it was I would give it serious thought. I don't want to hurt him because my feelings about being a mother really don't have anything to do with him. But he sees it differently," she explained.

"Men see having children a bit differently than women, I think. Women like to nurture and having children give them that opportunity. But men see children as an extension of themselves and proof that they did something good and wonderful. Logan, I'm sure, sees having a family as proof that his dad hasn't won. That he can produce something good and unspoiled. Having children gives us a chance to do things better," Keith told her.

"I want Logan to be happy. I don't want to deny him children, Dad. It just terrifies me to think of being a full time mom!" she confessed.

Keith gave her a hug. "Don't worry so much, honey. You over-think things sometimes, Veronica. Children really _are_ evidence of the love between two people. One day you and Logan's life will be so full and rich that you will want to share it with children. It's very natural. You'll see. Don't let it become an issue between the two of you. You have plenty of time. Just reassure Logan that when the time's right, you'll know." He gave her a look and said, "And make sure you are legally married when it happens! Please!"

She laughed and promised to do her best. She told him she was going to go chat with Wallace. When she went into his room, he was saying goodbye and cooing into the phone. Veronica grinned at the evidence that he was obviously talking to a girl. Then she scowled when she heard him say, "See you tomorrow, Daisy."

"Hey, Superfly! What's up?" Wallace asked when he hung up.

"Please, please tell me that you are _not_ dating that horrible girl Daisy! Have you learned nothing from me?" she demanded.

Wallace laughed. "I've learned what _not_ to do watching you! And yes, that was Daisy. She and I hit it off and went out New Year's night. We had a lot of fun. She's great!" Wallace declared with a smug grin. He knew how Veronica would react.

"How can you think that? She's a piranha! She's like the Latina version of Madison Sinclair! How can you be into someone so obvious?" Veronica asked in frustration.

"You just don't like her 'cause she's not intimidated by you. I for one find that very sexy. I can't have a girl that's intimidated or threatened by my best friend, now can I?"

"That's ridiculous!" Veronica declared. "I'm not that intimidating. She's just mean and insulting."

"Oh, and you're never mean and insulting?" Wallace asked pointedly.

"Only when they deserve it!" Veronica insisted.

Wallace laughed and shook his head. He replied, "You know, Veronica, not everyone wants to find their soul-mate at nineteen. Some of us just want to date and have a good time with someone we enjoy and have common interests in. Back when you used to be fun, you would've understood that."

"Hey, I'm still fun!" Veronica insisted defensively.

"Really? I haven't noticed. I know things have been rough the past month and you've been worried about Logan, but when have you not been on a rampage about something? You were fun for like two weeks when you first got back together with Logan before the shooting and that's it. I wish your New Year's resolution would be to chill!" he said with a smirk.

"That's not fair! I can't be held responsible for all the drama that seems to follow me!" she said.

"Well, maybe not. But I wish you'd relax. I love you, V, but I'd love you more if you'd trust me. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. I've been doing it a while now. I know exactly the type of girl Daisy is. She's not that bad. She's sexy and smart and fun. Exactly the type of girl I want to hang out with. I'm not planning a wedding, so you can back off! It'll be okay. And be _nice_ to her! Retract the claws. Refrain from trading insults with her. Even if she provokes you. I mean it! If I quit dating her, I want it to be because I decide to. Not because you've poisoned things!" Wallace told her seriously.

Veronica grumbled under her breath but said, "Alright! I hear you. I'll try to play nice, but I can't make any promises. But if she hurts you, all bets are off!"

Wallace threw his arm around her shoulders. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't! Don't worry. Things will be fine."

Veronica tried to smile but Wallace saw through her attempt and laughed. "It's okay, girl. I love you even though you're crazy protective and don't know when to quit or mind your own business!"

Veronica wanted to say a lot but decided to exercise restraint. Wallace was right about one thing. A few New Year's resolutions wouldn't be a bad thing. Repaying Wallace for his unfailing support and friendship was something she needed to do. If tolerating his new flavor of the month was required to do so, then she'd suck it up! But she'd be keeping an eye on that she-witch!

*****The Beach *****

Mac was relaxing on a lounge chair that she and Dick dragged with them to the beach. Dick was surfing. She promised to admire his skills and sigh at his manliness from the beach. She had brought a book. The weather was so nice. Mac felt sorry for anyone who was forced to be cold on their winter breaks. Closing her eyes, she relaxed daydreaming about her first night with Dick. It had been even better than she had imagined it would be. It made her a bit hot just to think about it. Dick had skills she had never known or experienced. It some ways it felt like her first time. Everything about the two of them being together was so intense, so perfect. It made her a little anxious. Things were never this good for her for long.

Suddenly, she felt water falling all over her. She opened her eyes expecting to see rain clouds. Instead, it was Dick looming his wet body over her. He grinned down at her. "Did you fall asleep on me, Mackie?" he asked.

"Nah, I was just relaxing," she replied. "Did you have to lean over me and get me all wet?"

"I couldn't help it. You look so cute! You had a smile on your face. I hope you were thinking about me!" he said.

"Maybe," she replied coyly. "Or maybe I was thinking about what I want to eat for dinner."

He laughed. "I hope food doesn't put that particular look on your face. Not unless it involves chocolate syrup or whipped cream and sex with me!"

She laughed then got a speculating look in her eye. "Umm. That sounds interesting. I've never brought food into the bedroom before," she admitted.

Dick instantly felt all the blood rushing to his man parts as he pictured her licking chocolate syrup off of little Dick. He groaned. "Don't tease me, Mac! We can leave and go shopping right now!" He pulled her to her feet and kissed her hotly. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to touch her every second. The months of abstinence seemed like a dream. He trailed his mouth down her neck placing kisses on it and sucking lightly. Mac felt her knees weaken. When his hands started moving under her shirt, she stepped back breathing heavy.

"Okay, stop! We are not having sex on the beach! Let's go back to the house. You have a perfectly nice bedroom," she insisted.

Dick leaned in for another kiss, but he kept it short. He said, "Alright. Leave the stuff. I'll come back for it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along toward the house. She wasn't going fast enough to suit him, so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her. She laughed at his impatience.

****The Beach House*****

After Dick spent an hour ravishing her, she stretched contentedly. She had been lightly dozing. Dick was sound asleep. She got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. As she came out of the bathroom, she heard the front door close. She went into the living room to see Veronica pounce on Logan who was lounging on the couch.

"Logan, Wallace said I'm no fun anymore!" she pouted.

"What? Where is he? I'll beat him for you!" Logan proclaimed with a grin.

"No, I'm serious! He was talking to that she-devil Daisy on his phone, and when I complained he told me that not everyone wanted to find their soul-mate at nineteen. Then he said Daisy was sexy and fun and that I used to be fun. Can you believe that? I'm fun!" She noticed Mac in the room. "Aren't I, Mac?"

"Well, I enjoy you," Mac replied tactfully.

Veronica naturally noticed that was not exactly an endorsement of her as fun-girl. "Okay, that's it! We are going to go out tonight and have some fun! I'm not going to have that J-Lo wanna be make my Wallace think I'm a wet blanket! Take me dancing, Logan! Mac, you and Dick got to come too!" she insisted.

Mac replied, "That sounds like fun. We've never went dancing, just to parties with dancing. Too many frat boys congregating in one room sucks some of the fun out of it, I think. I'll go wake up Dick. We can grab dinner somewhere before we go." She turned to go back to Dick's room.

Veronica asked Logan, "Dick's asleep? Since when does he take naps in the middle of the day?"

"Since his girlfriend wears him out in the bedroom, I imagine!" Logan replied with a leer. "I remember those days-back when we used to be like that! Ah, good times!" He sighed dramatically.

Veronica slapped him. "What do you mean those days? I wore you out _completely _New Year's Eve! Just _three _days ago!" she reminded him.

"In sex years, that's like months! Nineteen is the sexual peak for men, sugarlips!" he informed her. "We need _constant_ reminders that we're gods in the bedroom or we forget," He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and placed a wet kiss on her neck.

Veronica giggled at his silliness. "Show me a good time tonight, stud, and I'll see about wearing you out again tonight! And just in case you forgot, I got another ten years at least before I reach _my_ sexual peak. So you better not grow rusty or wear out little Logan. Pace yourself! When we get ready to procreate, you'll need a few moves left!" she teased.

Logan's eyes widened slightly at her easy mention of someday having kids with him. He hadn't brought it up since their talk New Year's Eve, but it had been on his mind more than once. He didn't want to broach the subject and was really pleased that she did. "Procreate, huh? So you've been thinking about it?" he couldn't help asking her.

"Well, I talked to my dad and he told me that one day you and I would be so happy that children would be a natural result. He said we'd know when the time was right because we'd feel it. I think he's right," Veronica said with a smile.

Logan mentally thanked Keith Mars. "God bless the man!" he thought. "I'm glad. I can't picture not having kids with you. But I'm in no hurry, so don't worry. Whenever you're ready. Just let me know. In the meantime, we can practice making them!" He pulled her close for a kiss. Sometimes he still couldn't believe she was finally and truly his. He deepened the kiss, seeking her tongue with his own. Her acceptance made him incredibly happy.

Just when he was getting into the kiss, he heard a cough. He didn't stop kissing Veronica, but opened his eyes to see Mac grinning at them. He ended the kiss regretfully. Sometimes, he wished he and Veronica didn't have so many friends underfoot.

****Luigi's Restaurant****

They decided to have Italian for dinner, so they headed to Luigi's. When they arrived at their table, Logan gallantly pulled out Veronica's chair for her. Dick was about to sit down in his own chair without extending the same courtesy to Mac. When he saw Logan pull out Veronica's chair, he quickly jumped to his feet to do the same for Mac. However, Mac was already about to sit down when Dick tried his hand at pulling out Mac's chair. Because he was so focused on Logan not showing him up, he wasn't paying attention to the fact that Mac was about to sit down. Logan saw the disaster unfolding but didn't shout out a warning to Mac in time. The look on her face, when she went to sit in the chair that should have been there and wasn't, was priceless. As she crashed to the ground flat on her back side, Logan started laughing and Veronica jumped up in concern. Veronica didn't see the comedy of errors that had just taken place because she wasn't looking in their direction.

Dick shouted out, "Mac!" Naturally, every eye in the restaurant was upon them. The server that was about to arrive at their table at quickly came to their side. Mac was mortified at all the attention. Dick reached down and grabbed Mac's hand to pull her to her feet. He gave Logan a dirty look for his laughter. Logan couldn't help it. It was just too funny! He quickly explained to Veronica what had happened. She tried not to laugh and attempted to put a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, Mac?" Veronica asked. "Dick, what's wrong with you? Don't you know that you are supposed to pull out the chair so the lady can sit down. Not pull the chair out so far that they miss it entirely!"

When their server realized what had happened, he snickered. Dick glared at him. Then he turned to his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry, Mackie! My bad! I was trying to be polite, but I remembered too late!"

Mac was embarrassed at all the attention. However, she knew that Dick would never purposely cause her to be humiliated. He looked really upset, so she immediately wanted to soothe him. She patted his hand, "It's okay, hon. I know. I appreciate the gesture, but I can seat myself. I've been doing it for years. Thanks anyway!" She smiled at him to let him know she wasn't angry.

Finally, they all sat down. No one said anything for a full minute then Logan started laughing again, and Veronica joined him. Mac found the whole situation ridiculous and laughed, too. Dick never joined in, but he did smile ruefully at his own clumsiness. As long as Mac wasn't hurt or mad, he was okay making a fool of himself. It wouldn't be the first time!

After they ordered their food, Dick started his favorite people watching game. He filled in Veronica and Logan on how he liked to guess who was doing who and what the story was for the people around them. So they all started trying to out do one another with outlandish theories on the guests in the restaurant. Then Veronica said with disgust, "I can't believe that girl!" They all turned in the direction she was looking in. Daisy had entered the restaurant on the arm of a guy that wasn't Wallace. "I was just at Wallace's earlier, and he was making plans to go out with Daisy again. They went out the other day. And that tramp is already two timing him!" Veronica got to her feet determined to go over to Daisy and give her a piece of her mind.

Logan placed a restraining hand on her arm. "Now, Veronica, that is not a good idea! Sit down! You know Wallace would be very angry with you if you caused a scene over a girl he went out with a total of _one time_!" Logan stressed.

"Yeah, Ronnie. Chill!" Dick said. Veronica gave him a dirty look at his interference. Logan may have some right to hold her back, but the day she took orders from Dick was the day she'd throw out her tazer!

Mac, ever the mediator, said, "I have to agree with the guys for once, Veronica. Daisy's the kind of girl that loves creating drama and being the center of attention. You going over there will give her exactly what she wants."

Now Mac's argument made perfect sense. Veronica sat back down. "I told Wallace she was not worth his time, but he went on about how I just didn't like her because she wasn't intimidated by me like most girls were."

Dick snorted at hearing that. "Wallace knows you well!" he exclaimed.

"Wallace is being stupid!" Veronica replied. "Just because a girl is attractive is _not_ a reason to go out with her!"

"It's not?" Dick asked genuinely confused. "I've never went out with an ugly girl."

"That's not what I meant! I mean a girl should have something besides good looks," Veronica explained.

"Dick, Veronica doesn't understand the concept of casual dating," Logan said to him. Then when Veronica indicated her displeasure at his statement, he said to her, "You don't, sugarpuss. You've never dated casually. Just because Dick and I are now housebroken by you lovely ladies doesn't mean we don't understand Wallace. He's young, good-looking, athletic, and a genuinely nice guy. He's done nothing but study for a year and a half. Doesn't he deserve to have some fun?"

"Yeah, Ronnie. He's supposed to be your best friend. Why are you begrudging him dating a girl that's guaranteed to show him a good time?" Dick asked.

"Because you Neanderthals, Wallace is NOT the two of you! He doesn't bed every girl he dates! Nor does he think all women are interchangeable!" Veronica argued.

Both guys immediately protested her harsh judgment of them. "I know you don't do that anymore, but that's _exactly_ your attitude toward women_ excluding_ me and Mac. Am I wrong?" She looked pointedly at Logan and then at Dick.

They squirmed under her gaze. Both men knew that she was right. They were hound dogs before they fell in love with their girlfriends. Dick especially chased anything in a skirt before he dated Mac. Veronica continued. "Wallace may think that's the type of relationship he wants. But I know him better than he knows himself. He's a sensitive guy that was raised by a single mother. He innately respects and reveres woman. He doesn't do casual. He's not built that way. He may not plan on falling for Daisy, and I pray to God that he doesn't. But he won't date her for long, if he doesn't genuinely like her. If she plays with his heart or strings him along, I _will_ intervene! No one hurts my friends, especially Wallace!"

Neither Logan nor Dick wanted to go there, so they refrained from commenting further. Dick made a mental note to warn Wallace before Ronnie's screwy mind trip messed up his love life. Guys had to stick together, especially when they surrounded themselves with smart women. And Ronnie always had to go and complicate _everything_. He smiled at his Mackie. He was so lucky she didn't go looking for trouble all the time!

****Dance Club****

When they arrived at the dance club, the boys went to grab drinks. Mac and Veronica located them a table. The music was pulsating. Due to the new anti-smoking laws passed recently, the room was actually smoke-free. Logan and Dick found them in the din and handed them each a drink. After they sat down, the girls took a sip of their drinks. Veronica jumped up and grabbed Mac's hand.

"Come on, Mac! Let's head to the dance floor. I've got to make sure Logan doesn't overdo it dancing 'cause he has to have enough energy left to duty his boyfriend duty later!" she declared with a saucy grin. Dick laughed and pounded him on the back when the girls took off to the dance floor.

As they watched their two ladies bust a move to the fast music, Dick said joyfully, "Watching two hot girls dance together is _so_ hot!"

Logan laughed at his declaration. He looked at the girls and smiled. Mac obviously wasn't as experienced at dancing or as comfortable dancing in public, but she moved in time with Veronica with a smile on her face. Veronica was determined to have a good time. He loved seeing her like this. Wallace was right to an extent. It had been a while since she'd relaxed and just cut loose. She gets worked up about things easily. They had a lot of fun New Year's Eve, though. Logan couldn't help but be grateful that there were some sides of Veronica that Wallace didn't know!

After the music moved to another song, Logan noticed some guys eyeing their ladies. The two guys moved toward Mac and Veronica with the obvious intent to ask them to dance. Logan got up. "Let's go claim our women, Dick! Some losers are trying to poach!" Dick saw what Logan meant and jumped quickly to his feet. They headed straight toward the girls and purposely cut in front of the two guys who had almost reached them. Both Logan and Dick grabbed their girlfriends and began to move with them. Logan caught the eye of the guy headed toward Veronica. He gave him a look that clearly said, "Back off! She's mine!" The guy lifted up his hands in surrender and turned around. Logan had a satisfied smile on his face.

An hour later, Veronica and Logan were sitting at a table together watching Dick and Mac dance. Dick danced like he did everything. He threw all of himself into it. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in pure exuberance. Veronica laughed watching Mac trying to keep up with him. "I can't believe how great Mac is with Dick. I would've never believed it," she said to Logan.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, they're an unlikely pair. But some would've said that about us once upon a time. People change. Especially when catastrophic events occur. You and I eventually bonded both over Lilly and the loss of my mom. Dick and Mac over Cassidy. Sometimes tragedy strips away all the pretense and allows you to see the real person beneath. I know I saw Dick like I never had before the night he showed up lost and crying on my door after he got thrown out of the dorms and the frat house. He's always such a goof that it's easy to not see the man beneath the clown."

Veronica had to agree. Dick had grown up more than anyone she knew. He had been really great with Mac so far. She just hoped he kept it up.

****On the dance floor*****

The music changed to a slow dance. Dick pulled Mac in close to him. She laid her head on his chest. Who knew dancing could be so relaxing? Tonight had been so much fun. It seemed like every moment with Dick was perfect. He tried so hard to make her happy. Sometimes she wished he'd see just being with her like this was more than enough.

Dick was having a hard time holding Mac so close to him. His body automatically reacted whenever she was pressed close against his body. It seemed as if he wanted her every minute of every day. He never knew it could be like this with a woman. He'd never felt like this with anyone else. He had been so afraid that sex would ruin things with him and Mac. However, it had only brought them closer together. Now he knew that she was his and no one else's. Feelings of possessiveness blossomed. Just the thought of some guy trying to take her from him caused feelings of anger and unease to grow inside of him. Dick was unfamiliar with jealousy. He had never really experienced the emotion because he had never wanted what anyone else had. But now alien feelings of jealousy sprung up when he pictured Mac leaving him for someone else. A part of him feared that one day she'd look at him and wonder what in the world she was doing with a guy like him. They were polar opposites in many ways. He knew she was too good for him. He was eternally grateful that she hadn't realized that yet. He hoped that she never would.

****The Beach House****

After a few hours dancing, they headed back to the beach house. Both couples were more than ready for some alone time. As soon as they got into the house, Veronica made a snide remark about tucking Logan into bed before he heeled over from all the physical exhaustion. Logan picked up Veronica and slung her over his shoulder. "I'll show you that I'm not an invalid, missy!"

Veronica shrieked at his maneuver and exclaimed, "Put me down, you caveman!" He ignored her protests and marched to their room. When they closed the door, he threw her onto their bed. She bounced once and grabbed the comforter to anchor herself. She pouted up at him. He grinned widely and quickly covered her body with his own. She wrapped her arms around her neck and decided to let him prove his manliness without further protest.

Dick and Mac watched their friends' antics and heard the door to their room shut with a loud bang. Dick grinned at Mac. Mac read his mind. "Oh no you don't! I will not be slung over any man's shoulder's!" She ran to Dick's room with him hot on her heels.

When she made it safely to the room, he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. He uncharacteristically shoved her against the door as he closed it. He immediately placed his mouth on hers and demanded entry. Mac willing complied, opening her mouth to receive his kiss. He kissed her thoroughly. While he was kissing her, he moved his hands under her shirt and deftly unhooked her bra. He paused in his kissing and efficiently removed her bra and shirt in one movement. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She screamed his name in pleasure. He wasn't through. He moved down her body. She tried to push him back toward the bed, but he wouldn't budge from the door. He had her pants off in no time while he remained fully clothed.

"No fair! Take off your clothes!" Mac ordered.

"Not yet! I'm going to have you screaming my name a few times first!" He bragged.

Mac didn't know what to think of Dick's uncharacteristic aggression, but she found it exciting. Her knees threatened to buckle when his mouth covered her mound over the silk thong she still wore. "Don't tease me, Dick!" she protested.

He grinned up at her and removed her panties. He wasted no time going down on her. It didn't take long before Dick had her screaming his name!

MORE TO COME!

_If you enjoyed this chapter, click the review button and let me know! I hope it was as fun for you as it was for me! I can't promise the next chapter will come as quickly, but probably within a week I hope!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I had really thought the last chapter was a lot of fun, so I'm trying not to take it personally that so few cared enough for it to review. Maybe I turned people off with the Jazmin/Duncan story? I thought about waiting a bit longer to post. However, I have a story to tell regardless of how many read it. I figure those that really do like it deserve to get the chapters as soon as possible. This chapter doesn't feature everyone. I hadn't planned it to go exactly the way it went. I wanted to bring Weevil into my story and this was the result. If you like Weevil, you'll probably find this a decent chapter. I was going to go further and bring in everyone else, but I liked the idea of ending with Eli! I hope you like it too. The next chapter will have everyone in it! **

Chapter 5: Jazmin's Surprise

****Jazmin's Dorm Room****

The Saturday morning before classes began, Jazmin was unpacking in her dorm. She had arrived back last night. She hadn't seen her friends yet. Leaving her twin always made her sad; she never felt much like socializing. She made plans to go out with Duncan tonight, and then tomorrow they were having dinner at Veronica's with everyone.

There was a knock at her door. She went to answer it. Standing at her door with a big smile on his face was her brother Jason. For a heartbeat, she stood frozen in shock. "Oh my God! Jason, what are you doing here?" She threw her arms around him for a hug and pulled him into her room as she shut the door.

Jason looked around at her tiny dorm room. He knew she had to hate having so little space. "How can you stand this tiny room?" he asked.

"It's not so bad. At least I don't have to share my space with a roommate. But why are you here? Aren't you starting classes at Northwestern Monday? Does Dad know you're here?" She demanded to know.

Jason grinned at her questions. "Yes, Dad knows I am here. He said that I could come. He also said I could transfer to Hearst for at least this semester."

"What? No way!" Jazmin exclaimed in shock. "What about your classes? Your basketball? Why would you want to transfer in the middle of the semester?" she asked.

"Well, I hate being so far away from you. I know you love it here and insist everything's great. But I convinced Dad I needed to see for myself and make sure. I'm still working on general ed requirements, so it's no big deal to transfer. Law school isn't for a few more years. Since I'm double majoring in English and Criminal Justice, it'll probably take me five years to finish my Bachelor's anyway. What's one semester?" Jason said matter-of-factly.

Jazmin couldn't help but be overjoyed. However, she wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing. "But what about basketball? You love playing! Hearst's team is already set for the year. My friend Wallace is on the team and the positions are filled from what I could tell," she said concerned.

"Don't worry, Sis! I've thought of everything. My coach actually knows the Hearst coach. They went to college together. Coach called the coach here and got him to agree to let me try out as a walk on. There's no guarantee of playing time but that's okay. I can earn it. And if I don't play there's always next year," Jason responded.

"Wasn't your coach mad at you for quitting right before the season started? You were a starter," Jasmin inquired.

"Mad is an understatement! But I told him that I had to come here and watch out for you. You are more important to me than basketball anyway!" he declared with a grin.

Jazmin couldn't help but be impressed by his selfless nature. How he could be so talented and yet lack conceit? He never ceased to amaze her. Not only was he the best brother a girl could have, but he was simply the greatest guy she knew.

"I love you!" she simply said.

"You're going to love me more when I tell you that I rented us a small, three bedroom furnished house not far from campus. The owner is traveling for six months, so I have it through June. You don't have to live in this tiny room anymore, so stop unpacking!"

"Are you serious? How did you manage to do all that so fast?" she wondered.

"The internet, of course. I decided New Year's Eve to talk to Dad about transferring. I spent New Year's Day online checking out classes at Hearst and real estate. On the Second, I called the admissions office at Hearst, and they told me what I'd need to do. Since you can enroll online, I just had to fax over my records and the application. Cutting the school a nice check, naturally, sped up the process. Dad even let me touch the trust fund!" he boasted.

"Really? That's surprising!" she remarked.

"Well, I had to pledge pretty much indentured servitude for the summer to get him to agree. Mother liked the idea of me being with you, so I think she helped persuade him too," Jason explained. One thing he wasn't saying yet was his suspensions about Duncan Kane. He had shown his dad the various press releases he'd found about the Kane family. Regardless of what Jazmin believed, their father loved her and wanted good things for her. The ties between their family and the Romano's were too intertwined to be cut regardless of what an ass Joseph was. One day Jason would be in a position to outmaneuver the Romano's and severe those ties. But now his dad had too much of their money and assets tied in with the Romano's. But it wouldn't always be this way. In the meantime, Jason had convinced their father to use some of their more unsavory connections to find out everything there was to know about Duncan Kane. His sister wouldn't be hurt again or caught by surprise. It was Jason's responsibility to make sure no guy ever hurt her again like Joseph had.

"I'm impressed that you managed so much!" she proclaimed. "Well, take a box and lead me to my new place. I'll let the R.A. know. I will have to come by the main residential offices Monday and withdraw officially from the dorms."

Jason and she grabbed some things and headed to her car. Jason had taken a taxi here. He figured he could get a car in a week or so.

****The Jaleno's New House****

Jazmin loved the little house Jason picked out for them. It looked like a little doll house. It was painted white with black trim. It was two stories. The inside was furnished nicely enough. Just the basics mostly. It needed some decoration. It had a black leather sofa and love seat in the living room. Not to Jazmin's taste, but she knew her brother would love it.

"We'll have to get us a big TV for this room," Jason said.

Jazmin rolled her eyes. For some reason, none of the guys she knew could watch a game on a normal size TV.

The kitchen was small but serviceable.

"I see there's a dishwasher," Jazmin said. "That's good because I'm not cleaning up after you!"

"I already have a maid service coming twice a week," Jason declared with a grin.

Jazmin shook her head at his planning. Leave it to him to prioritize a maid before even unpacking! She's not sure her brother could deal with being poor. She hoped he never had to. His good nature may then rapidly deteriorate.

"There are two bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs. I figured you could have the one upstairs because it's got a private bathroom. I can take the one downstairs. We can have some privacy that way. You never know. I may find some cute California girl to while away those lonely nights!" Jason proclaimed facetiously.

Jazmin laughed. "You'll find that money and status doesn't really impress the girls here. I want whichever room has the most closet space."

"That'd be the one I was referring to upstairs," he told her. They lugged her stuff upstairs.

Jazmin looked around and was very pleased. It was twice the size of her dorm room and had a full size bed already in it.

"The mattress is new. Don't worry! It was delivered earlier this morning," her brother told her.

"Good. We'll have to go get some bedding before tonight. What's the address? I'm going to call Duncan and see if he can help us move my stuff. We were going to go out tonight, but I'd rather get settled here," Jazmin said.

Jason told her that sounded fine to him. Then he asked to borrow her car so that he could go down to the coffee shop he noticed and get a cappuccino and bagel. Jazmin gave him the keys and said, "That's the Java Hut. It's the main coffee place around here for students. Get me an orange juice, please."

****Java Hut****

Jason headed into the coffee shop. It took less than five minutes to get there. There was a group of college students waiting to be seated. Since Jason didn't want a table, he walked around them to get to the cashier to place his order. One of the guys he passed muttered something rude as he went by. They must have thought he was cutting in front of them. He didn't bother acknowledging them. After he got his order, his hands were full. He had a cup carrier in one hand and a bag in the other. As he turned to leave, one of the college guys purposely bumped his shoulder nearly causing him to drop his load. Instead of apologizing to him the guy said rudely, "Yo, hombre, watch where you're going! Comprende?" Finally, Jason was annoyed. He found the assumption that he was Mexican to be insulting.

He looked at the guy and his three friends; they were all sneering at Jason. He said, "Look man, I'm not sure what your problem is and I frankly don't care. But I suggest you get the hell out of my face before I become your problem!"

Eli Navarro had been sitting at a table near the entrance drinking some coffee. He enjoyed people watching, so he usually sat near the front. He could both watch the traffic coming and going. He noticed a tall, dark haired guy with a confident air about him come in and instantly invoke the annoyance of some frat boys. He recognized one of the guys from Dick Casablancas's frat house. Eli hated frat boys. They all had this air of undeserved privilege about them and expected everyone to instantly bend to their will. He went to school with too many guys like them. Echolls naturally came to mind. Logan may be tolerable now but in high school he was the king of the jackasses. It looked like this stranger didn't care much for frat boys either. Eli heard the exchange and chuckled. "You gotta love a man willing to face down punks looking for trouble," Eli thought. He got up to see if the guy would need any help. He considered it his patriotic duty to put 09ers and frat boys in their places whenever possible.

One of the college guys said arrogantly, "You may want to rethink that dude 'cause there's four of us here and just one of you!"

Jason laughed and replied dismissively, "I see four boys playing at being men. I'm not too worried. But I don't have time for this! My coffee's getting cold. Excuse me." He tried to walk around them and leave without incident. He knew Jaz would wonder what happened if he was gone much longer. She'd assume he got lost and begin to worry. Jason sighed when he realized the boys really were looking to start something.

"You're not excused until we say you're excused!" one of the guys said as they blocked his exit. Suddenly, a rough looking Latino came and stood next to Jason. He eye-balled the guys calmly and said menacingly, "You're not giving my friend here any trouble, are you boys?" His question and presence caused an immediate reaction with the guys. They instantly straightened and became alert. One guy immediately stepped back. The leader, Jake, recognized Eli as a friend of Veronica Mars which connected him to Echolls. He responded, "No trouble. Just a misunderstanding. Tell Mars we said hi." He turned to leave, and Eli heard him tell his friend that Eli was friends with Veronica Mars and Echolls. He didn't know whether to be insulted that his reputation no longer scared anyone or amused that V had so effectively put the fear of God into the fraternity boys on campus.

Jason turned to the man who came to his aid. "Hey, thanks for the assist. I'd offer you my hand, but it's kind of full. I'm Jason Jaleno. I just moved into town yesterday, and my sister would kill me if I got into a fight so soon."

Eli grinned. He respected a man who loved his family. "Eli Navarro. Most people call me by my nickname Weevil."

"It's nice to meet you Eli. Did I hear those guys say you were friends with Veronica Mars? Was it my imagination or did the knowledge of that fact scare them more than you and I combined?" Jason asked with a grin.

Eli laughed and replied, "V and I went to high school together. We help each other out. She's saved my bacon a few times. Last year she both helped and hurt the Greek system in various ways. She's managed to make most of the ones who know her respect or fear her. 'Cause they know if they don't, she or her boyfriend will make life hell for them!"

"My twin is friends with her. She's mentioned Veronica and her friends many times. I don't think she's mentioned you, mi amigo." Jason's use of the Spanish word for friend made it clear that he wasn't a casual user of the language.

"You speak Spanish?" Eli asked in surprise.

"Sí. Yo soy de Chicago. Es útil hablar español si vives allí," Jason replied. "I'm Italian, so I speak it, too. My sister understands more Spanish than she speaks. She's fluent in French. I, in turn, understand more French than I speak!" Jason grinned.

Eli couldn't help but be impressed. "I don't know your sister. I work on campus, but I'm not a student. I don't hang out much with Veronica, but she did invite me to dinner tomorrow. Maybe I'll meet your sister then."

"Crap! I've got to get home! I took my sister to our new place. I just transferred to Hearst and surprised her. We've got to get her stuff from the dorms," Jason explained. "She's going to be wondering what's taking me so long."

"Do you need a hand?" Eli asked. "I'm free today. I'd be happy to help. I'm all for helping out pretty ladies! Besides, I wouldn't want you to think everyone in Neptune is as obnoxious as those morons that just left."

Jason was surprised but pleased at his offer. Eli seemed like his kind of guy. He was obviously loyal and a good friend. His willingness to help a stranger spoke volumes to Jason. He immediately extended a hand of friendship by saying, "That'd be great. The more hands the better. My house is just five minutes from here. You can follow me if you want."

Eli followed him out the door. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but since he left his gang he missed being with someone that he could speak his language with and just hang. Hearst didn't have many employees like him that weren't students but were under twenty-five. Veronica didn't make friends easily either. If she really was friends with this guy's sister, then she must be pretty special. Eli didn't think he actually knew any fraternal twins. "This should be interesting," he thought.

****Jaleno House****

Weevil pulled up behind Jason in the driveway of a modest two story house. He followed Jason into it. The finest girl Eli had ever laid eyes on came down the stairs when they came inside. Working on campus, he had seen his share of beautiful women, but this girl was in a class by herself. She was tall and slender but not too skinny. She had luscious curves, with long, dark, thick hair that framed her face. She was not as tall as her brother, but she was tall for a girl. She also wasn't as dark as her brother but had a much lighter skin color. When she stopped in front of them and smiled into his eyes in a friendly manner, Eli sucked in a sharp breath. As he looked into her stunningly beautiful deep blue eyes, his pulsed raced. "I thought you said you were twins?" Eli said to Jason. " 'Cause there's no way this stunning creature is your twin!" He grinned at Jason who smiled good-naturedly at Eli's reaction. Jason was used to people admiring his beautiful sister.

"Hello!" Jazmin said with a smile. Jason's new friend was a lot rougher than most of the guys she'd came in contact with at Hearst. He wasn't traditionally goodlooking, but when he smiled his eyes twinkled. Jazmin found his smile very sexy.

Jason said apologetically, "Sorry, Sis, that it took so long, but I ran into some bored frat boys that tried to start trouble with me. Eli here came to my defense. Eli, this is my _twin_ Jazmin. Jazmin this is Eli."

Eli smiled and offered her his hand, "Eli Navarro but most people call me Weevil."

"Weevil?" she questioned distastefully. "I don't think so. Eli suits you much better," she replied with a sweet smile as she took his offered hand. Jazmin's eyes widened slightly at the heat his touch generated. He held her hand longer than what would normally be considered appropriate. She quickly looked up at his eyes to read his expression. His smile had left his face the moment his hand came in contact with hers. His gaze sharpened and looked intently into her eyes. Jazmin could tell by his expression that he was feeling the same heat as she was. Uncomfortable with the effect his touch had on her, she pulled her hand away and took a step back. His nearness seemed to cause everything else to dim. She smiled politely to cover up her withdraw and the awkwardness she was feeling. "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping out my brother. Trouble sometimes follows him and yet he came here because he was worried about me!" she teased.

Eli found himself at a loss for an easy comeback for the first time in his life. Not since Lilly Kane had he felt such an instant and immediate attraction. Everything in him became alert and energized at her nearness. Just the simple touch of her hand electrified him. He could tell by her reaction that she felt it too. He couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand. Luckily, she had saved him from embarassement by taking a step back and removing his hand from his. Unlike Lilly, Jazmin did not flirt and instantly make her attraction known. Instead, she offered a friendly but polite smile.

Jason said to her, "It seems that your friend Veronica Mar's reputation is formible. Eli here is friends with her, and one of the frat boys at the coffee house knew that and backed off."

"Really?" Jazmin said with a surpised look.

Eli laughed. "V has a mean streak when she's riled or when she's out for justice. She's got me out of trouble more than once. Last year we had a serial rapist and there was a particular house, Dick Casablancas' frat house to be specific, that they were going to shut down because all the victims had left their parties. V mostly hates frat boys, but she hates lies and injustice more, and she proved that the frat boys weren't responsible. Eventually after being targeted by the rapists, she figured out who was responsible.

"She wasn't hurt was she?" Jazmin asked.

"Well, the first time she was drugged, Echolls got to her before anything happened. And the second time she managed to fight them off and got help before she was hurt too much. Thanks to her, both guys were arrested. She's tiny but tough and a good person to have on your side. But you don't want to get on her bad side believe me!" Eli exclaimed.

"Veronica has had too much happen to her in such a short time," Jazmin observed. "I thought I had challenges in my life, but she makes me feel like I need to get over myself! But I still can't see her as being intimidating. She's so sweet!" Jazmin declared loyally.

"She's gotten soft lately but believe me she's got a core of steel!" Eli proclaimed knowingly.

"I've got to meet this girl," Jason said fascinated.

"You'll meet her tomorrow. She invited me to dinner, and I know she won't mind another person. But I'll go call her to make sure," Jazmin replied. She went to make the call.

Eli said to Jason, "Meet Veronica and be nice. However, I gotta warn you-don't be too nice! Her boyfriend Echolls took a bullet for her last month, and he is crazy protective and prone to jealousy. Don't get any ideas if you know what's good for you!"

Jason laughed. "Don't worry! Keeping tabs on Jaz is enough work. I don't plan on trying to poach on another man's turf. Not to mention, I have no intention of starting anything with any woman. At least not seriously, and you can't date your sister's friends casually. But since you went to school with Veronica maybe you know Jazmin's boyfriend Duncan Kane?"

The news that Jazmin not only had a boyfriend but that it was the king of the 09ers hit Eli hard. "I should've known a girl like that would have a rich boyfriend," he thought cynically.

"Yea, I know Kane. Or rather, I know who he is. I can't say I know him well. In high school, he was a harmless enough guy for an 09er," Eli replied without enthusiasm.

"09er?" Jason asked puzzled.

"That's what we call those in Neptune who live or were raised in the 09 zip code. Only the extremely wealthy do. Neptune doesn't have much of a middle class. The 09ers were treated like royalty and got away with everything. But Kane wasn't as bad as most. Echolls actually was one of the worst in high school. Duncan's sister Lilly was pretty amazing. Everyone loved her or loved to hate her. She was V's best friend," Eli shared.

"I read about that. Ugly business," Jason remarked. "So Kane is a decent guy? You wouldn't mind having your sister date him?"

"He didn't have much personality in high school, but he never got worked up like Echolls over V and I beeing friends, so he's not crazy possessive. But since he's been back, he doesn't seem like the same guy," Eli admitted.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well, he was really angry when Logan got shot. I've never seen him that angry. He was crazy about V in high school, so I don't think he liked that Gory was trying to kill her or that he almost killed his best friend," Eli explained.

"Gory?"

"Gory Sorokin. He's some student that had Russian mob connections. He pissed off Mars, and she exposed some secrets about a secret club he was in. He insulted Veronica last May in front of Echolls, and Echolls gave him a beat down. A well deserved one. Then this year Gory started back up with threats and attacks on Logan's home when Duncan's little girl was there. He didn't take it well," Eli finished.

"That's understandable," Jason replied. "I can understand him being angry about all that. It'd be strange if he wasn't.

That wasn't the strange part, but Eli never got a chance to explain further because Jazmin came back into the room. "Duncan's going to meet us at the dorms to bring over the rest of my stuff and Veroncia said it'd be perfectly fine to bring an extra person." Then she turned to Eli and said, "She told me to give you a message when I told her you were here. She said and I quote, 'Tell Weevil that if he doesn't show up to dinner I will send Dick to go pick him up!' End quote. Why would threatening you with Dick be a threat? He's like a big puppy dog!"

"She knows Dick annoys the hell out of me. All the 09ers do really, but he's the most annoying. Surfers are bad enough but combine them with being an 09er, and I just want to hit him," Eli admitted.

"Logan and Duncan are surfers too," Jazmin reminded him with a smile.

"I've wanted to hit Logan many times. In fact, I have!" he boasted with a wide grin. "Duncan's okay. He's a lot more interesting now than he was in high school. So rich and preppy, is that what does it for you?" Eli couldn't resist asking.

"What? No! I don't care if a guy has money! Duncan is a great guy. He's sweet and thoughtful and makes me feel special," Jazmin insisted.

"Yea, he's a prince among men!" Jason interrupted sarcastically. "We get it. Let's go meet your prince, so we can get you moved in!" Jason ordered. "Eli, do you mind driving your car, so we can get everything in one trip? With Kane helping, it shouldn't take long. I appreciate you lending us a hand like this."

"Sure, no problem," he replied. He followed them out the door.

Eli couldn't help but be annoyed that Jazmin was dating Kane. It was bad enough Mars dated both him and Logan. Eli couldn't really hate Kane if he wanted to, though. Lilly loved her brother too much, even if his apparent perfection grated on her. And Eli loved Lilly. Not since Lilly had a girl effected him as much as Jazmin. He'd always flirted with Mars because she was both gutsy and attractive. He admired her moxy. But the attraction wasn't strong enough for him to act on it. At first, he marveled too much at the novelty of their unlikely friendship to test the waters. Then, he learned to value that friendship. Besides, Lilly had made him so crazy that all other girls seemed like poor imitations. He had rarely felt like dating the last two years of high school. It'd be his luck that the first woman he met that really struck his fancy would be out of reach. If Duncan did it for her, then there was no way she'd ever be interested in him anyway.

As Eli drove toward campus, he couldn't help but be disappointed.

MORE TO COME!

_Any thoughts? Please share!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe I misread my audience because in the last story I received lots of questions about Jazmin. People seemed very interested in learning what her deal was. Some still are and some still are not. I'm sorry for those of you that are indifferent or maybe you hate Duncan so much that you don't care. I understand. However, Mac and Veronica are the only two girls in the original casting. There are five guys. That means another girl has to be in the mix. I think the reason no one really cared that much about Parker (and I really wanted to 'cause I liked the actress a lot) was because we knew so little about her before she was raped. I do know exactly where I'm going in this story. I have a plan. Jazmin connects at least three of the guys' stories, not counting her brother. I guess if she bothers anyone that much, you don't have to read. But I hope that you do because she is just one aspect of the story. If you're patient, you'll see that when classes start the storyline for the other characters will pick back up. My story will have fun times. If that seems like "filler" chapters only, sorry. I enjoy reading filler chapters in other fanfiction and seeing couples just be happy, and I find that writing them is lots of fun too. Life is like that. It's not all angst and drama. But nothing stays perfect forever! I am fairly inexperienced with writing fanfiction, so I hope I'll be allowed some grace while the story unfolds. I so appreciate those of you that are sticking with the story patiently or impatiently. Thanks! I think everyone from all camps will like this chapter!**

Chapter 6: Sunday Dinner

*****_The Beach House_*****

Mac brought her famous green bean casserole over to Veronica's. Veronica wanted all the food to be what she called "real food". Dinner wasn't for a few hours, but this was the first dinner party Veronica was hosting. Mac knew she would need some help. Veronica wasn't the most domesticated of woman. Mac couldn't imagine that the boys would be any help in the food department.

She rang the bell because her hands were full. She had to practically lean on it for a minute or so before the door was abruptly opened by an annoyed Dick.

"What's with the bell ringing?" Dick demanded as he opened the door. However, as soon as he saw it was Mac his expression changed. "Mackie!" he exclaimed joyfully. He immediately grabbed her dish with one hand and used his other to hug her against him.

"I couldn't grab hold of the door knob. Sorry!" she explained apologetically.

"I'm sorry I made you wait. You should've text me you were on your way, and I would've been watching for you!" Dick told her.

He kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the kitchen. "I missed you last night!" he exclaimed.

"We can go _one_ day and night without seeing each other!" Mac chided with a smile.

She went into the kitchen expecting to see Veronica but didn't. Dick put down her dish. Mac started to ask where Veronica was when Dick suddenly grabbed a hold of her and pressed in close causing her backside to bump against the counter.

"Dick? What?" she started to ask. Before she could get further, he covered her mouth with his own. She instinctively opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. Every time he kissed her it felt like the first time. He rarely knew how to give a peck or a light kiss. Like he did nearly everything else, he went all out-kissing her as if he hadn't had a chance to in days instead of a mere twenty-four hours. After reducing her to a boneless puddle, he stepped back and grinned at her.

"That's what I'm talking about! I can't go so long without kissing my Mackie! Let's go to my room!" he said suggestively as he grabbed her hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

It took Mac a minute to get her brain working again. His kisses often had that effect on her. When she finally realized what he was doing, she pulled her hand from his and planted her heels. She refused to budge. "Oh no you don't, Richard! We are _not_ going to your room! I came here early to help Veronica get ready for the dinner-not play with you! You get plenty of play time and you know it! We can play later! You shouldn't have kissed me like that and gotten all worked up! I suggest you take a cold shower!" she declared with a saucy smirk.

"But Mackie-"he protested.

"No buts!" she insisted and pushed him back when he attempted to get around her decree. "Now tell me where's Veronica?"

Dick looked at her with a sorrowful pout, but she refused to give him an inch. He sighed dramatically but answered her. "Her and Logan are in the dining room last I saw. Veronica's in one of her moods, so I'm trying to stay far away!" Dick declared.

Mac headed to the dining room. Now that Dick wasn't distracting her, she could definitely hear loud voices. When she peeked in it was obvious that for once Dick hadn't exaggerated. Veronica was yelling at Logan and gesturing with her hands. Logan looked equally upset.

"I don't understand why you've got to make everything so difficult! It's not a big deal and no one cares anyway!" Logan exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"Well, _I_ care! It's obvious you don't care or you would've done what you told me you were going to do! You promised me that you'd get this room ready and buying a tacky cover for the pool table and calling it ready is _not_ what I meant, and you know it!" Veronica yelled.

Finally, Mac made her presence known. "Hey, guys! Is everything alright?" she asked tentatively. It'd been awhile since she'd seen the two of them fighting and was caught off guard. She had forgotten how intense they could get about everything.

"No, it's not alright! We will have almost ten people for dinner and everyone cannot fit in the kitchen table. Logan was _supposed_ to get me a dining room table, but he'd rather hold on to his toys!" she declared angrily.

"This is not a toy! It's a highly expensive piece of equipment! I'm not just going to get rid of it! I'm going to sell the pool table when I find a buyer. I told you that! If you had given me more than a few days notice before you suddenly decided to play hostess, I could've gotten it sold and got a nice table!" Logan informed her in an angry voice.

"So you can manage to use your endless funds to do whatever you want when _you_ want, but the _one_ and _only_ time I actually asked you for something you can't be bothered to do it! I should've known!" she proclaimed with disgust. She turned and stormed out of the room not wanting to argue anymore.

Mac was really surprised to see how quickly things blew up. She started to go after Veronica, but Logan stopped her.

"I blame you for this whole fight, just so you know!" he informed her still mad about the whole thing.

"_Me_? How am I to blame?" Mac asked in surprise.

"If you recall, I wanted to buy a proper dining room table to begin with, but you sided with Dick and Wallace and said I didn't need one and that I was too young to worry about it!" he reminded her as he mimicked her voice.

"I _also_ said that if there ever came a time when you needed one, it wouldn't be a big deal to get one," she reminded him. "You very well know, Logan, that you could've made arrangements to store this somewhere before you sold it or while you waited for a buyer. Or you could have even elected not to sell it at all but get one of those storage buildings and put it next to the house."

"Maybe," he grudgingly conceded. "I just don't know why she has to make a big deal about it! Classes are starting up, and it's not like we're going to be having dinners every week. It's not like we're married yet!"

Veronica had, unfortunately, came back into the room to get Mac and overheard Logan's remark. She sucked in a sharp breath, clearly hurt. "If you keep being an _ass,_ we'll never be married and you won't have to worry about me making a big deal about anything!" she declared bitterly, as her eyes filled with tears.

Logan knew he had let things go too far. He tried to apologize. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" He went over to her and tried to grab her hand and get her to look at him.

She pulled away and said, "Don't touch me, Logan! I am too upset! And now I'm hurt! But we do not have time to fight about this now! There's too much to be done. I'm going to go buy a nice table cloth to cover your tacky cover for the table. You can explain to everyone why the chairs don't match," she informed him as she fought for her composure. She took a deep breath and asked, "Mac, I have things to make a nice salad in the fridge. Would you mind getting it together for me? Maybe Dick will help. If he won't, tell him I'll stick him with the clean up!"

"Sure, no problem! Consider it done," Mac replied, glad to have something to do that could help.

Logan tried to offer her his credit card, and she gave him a really angry look. No one spoke more without a word than Veronica. Logan dropped his head in defeat. He hated for her to leave without clearing things up. However, he knew not to push her when she'd gotten to this point. He sadly watched her leave and then turned to go to his room.

Mac looked helplessly after her friends. She did feel a bit guilty about the table. But how was she to know that in less than six months Veronica would not only no longer be with Piz, but she'd be actually living with Logan?

*****_Three Hours Later_*****

Mac was relieved that Veronica seemed calmer when she had gotten back from the store. They had worked effectively to get everything ready. Wallace knew his best friend well and knew entrees weren't her thing, so he had gotten his mom to make her famous fried chicken. That made Veronica's work load much easier and less stressful. Veronica brought him and the chicken back with her when she came back from the store. They just had to pop the chicken in the oven to warm it up and all would be well.

Veronica had gone into her room when she returned. Mac had hoped she and Logan talked, but it was hard to tell. Logan didn't come back out with her, and he hadn't said much when he did finally make an appearance. Mac thought Veronica was still upset because she seemed tense around Logan and the easy affection that was always present between them was noticeably absent.

The door bell rang. Mac opened it promptly, knowing Dick would take his sweet time. Weevil stood at the door looking a bit uncomfortable holding a cake box.

"Hello, Weevil! Come on in," she said as she took a step back and welcomed him in with a warm smile. A lot of girls found him intimidating, but she'd seen how willing he always was to help Veronica in high school. He'd always been nice to her and none of his boys had every bothered her, so she'd always look favorably on him. After the shooting, she now counted him as one of her favorite people. When they were all pretty much in shock and useless to help Logan, he alone seemed to know what to do. He kept watch over Logan in the hospital, and Mac knew Logan was not one of his favorite people.

Dick came into the room to see who had arrived. When he saw Weevil holding a cake box he couldn't help but bait him. "Did Weevil bake us a cake?" he asked mockingly. Then he yelled, "Hey, Logan, get in here! You've got to see this! Weevil baked a cake!"

"Shut the hell up, Dick! Before I make you eat this cake as I cram it down your throat! Of course, I didn't bake a cake!" Weevil insisted, annoyed. "My grandmother did!"

Logan came in and grinned when he saw Weevil. He put his hand on his chest dramatically and said, "I'm touched! You actually baked us a cake! Did you put on an apron and everything?"

Veronica came in and saw Weevil and heard Logan's comment. Weevil responded by removing one hand from under the cake and flipping both boys off. They in turn snickered at him.

Veronica tried not to laugh and said, "I'm so glad you could come, Weev. Thanks for the cake! Did your grandmother make it?" She knew Weevil had no such skills.

"Of course, my grandmother made it!" Weevil all but shouted, disgusted. "When she found out I was coming here for dinner she insisted I not show up empty handed. She's half convinced you're a saint, which is proof she's getting both old and senile! Here!" He all but shoved the cake into Veronica's hands.

She bit back a grin. "Thanks, Weevil. Tell your grandma we really appreciate her thoughtfulness. Logan, will you show Weevil where the drinks are?"

Logan grinned at Weevil and gestured for him to follow into the kitchen. Dick followed behind him. After the boys each grabbed a drink, Logan said to Weevil. "I am actually really glad you came, Weevil. I haven't had a chance to thank you yet for saving my life."

Weevil suddenly wished he hadn't come. He didn't at all feel ready to deal with the softer and nicer side of Logan "asshole" Echolls. They'd been adversaries too long and grudging acquaintances for too short a time. He hated all the attention. It's not like anyone else wouldn't have done the same thing.

"No thanks necessary. All I did was put my hand over the hole in your chest. Dick here did the same when he showed up," Weevil replied, hoping to deflect Logan's attention.

"Dude, you were _the man_! Not me! I was clueless!" Dick responded with a shake of his head. "I just saw what you were doing and that your shirt was soaked with blood and just jumped in with my own. It was all you!"

"Veronica told me how useless and panicked she felt and how it was just your quick thinking that gave her something to hold onto. And you were the one that called 911 before you even reached me, right?" Logan asked.

"Well, yeah. That's only because I saw it go down and knew what was happening. For once, my less than stellar background came in handy," he said self-deprecatingly.

"And you were the one that kept me from bleeding to death before the paramedics arrived. And you were _also_ the one who stood guard outside my hospital room and watched over both me and Veronica," Logan said.

Weevil didn't know what to say really. "It was nothing. Anyone would've done the same," he said dismissively. He really wished Echolls would drop it. His gratitude not only was foreign to Weevil, but it made him feel awkward.

"It was something to me, Weevil. And it was something to Veronica," Logan insisted. "You and I have had a rocky history. I never trusted your intentions toward Veronica and resented your friendship with her. I admit I didn't understand your relationship. I couldn't imagine someone like you having good intentions concerning her."

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" Weevil demanded, somewhat offended.

"I mean a gang leader with nothing in common with Veronica," he answered frankly. "However, I now know you _do_ have things in common. You both are very loyal and know the meaning of friendship. I also know you probably put so much effort in both saving me and watching over me at the hospital more for Veronica than me, but that's okay. It shows me the kind of man you really are. And more than that, it shows me that you are the type of guy I always want watching my back. I hope we can be real friends and not just tolerate each other for Veronica's sake. Neither of us are the same as we were in high school when we were both in love with Lilly," Logan said. Then he offered Weevil his hand to shake.

Weevil was surprised at Logan's speech, especially his casual mention of their mutual love for Lilly Kane. But he knew Logan was right. Neither of them were who they used to be-Logan especially.

He took Logan's hand. "Any man willing to jump in front of a bullet for V is okay in my book."

Logan smiled and gave him a friendly slap on the back. Dick didn't want to be left out and held out his own hand. "Dude, don't forget me! I know I annoy you, but I'm harmless once you get used to me. Every friend of Logan's is a friend of mine, and I for one am very grateful, too, you were there that day!"

Weevil was once again surprised by Dick's words and gesture but took Dick's offered hand. He supposed Logan's annoying appendage would have to be tolerated and said, "Well, I really hate frat boys, but I guess I can make an exception since Mac has managed to tame you."

Dick grinned at the mention of Mac and proclaimed, "She's not tamed me! I've just corrupted her!"

He said that knowing Mac had come in and wanted to get a reaction out of her. Sure enough she got that sexy outraged look on her face that Dick loved. "What? You have done no such thing! You can't corrupt me!" she declared offended at his implication.

"Really?" Dick inquired suggestively as he stalked her. He grabbed her and whispered for her ears only, "So you normally have that much fun screaming your lover's name?"

Mac's face heated up at Dick's whispered words. She bit back the reply that automatically came to mind because her audience demanded a much subtler approach. She reached up on her toes and whispered softly into his ear, "If you ever want to hear me screaming your name in bed again, I suggest you behave and quit trying to embarrass me!" Then she took a small nibble on his ear, gently sucking on his lobe and biting down before she pulled away. Her actions had the desired effect. Dick was no longer fit for polite company as all the blood rushed to little Dick. He grinned at her and quickly turned and left the room, laughter following behind him.

Logan and Weevil both laughed at the evidence of how easily Mac could get Dick to fall in line. Weevil was impressed. Mac was full of surprises. "You really have tamed him, Mac!" Weevil exclaimed with admiration.

"What'd you say to him?" Logan asked. "I need to know what works so quickly in getting him to leave when Veronica and I want to be alone."

"I don't think what I said will do you any good," Mac replied with a smile. "I just reminded Dick about what he would miss from me if he didn't behave."

Both guys instantly knew what she meant and grinned at her with admiration.

*****The Living Room*****

While the boys were making nice in the kitchen, Veronica was greeting the rest of the guests. Duncan arrived with Jazmin and her brother.

"I'm so glad to see you! Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked Jazmin as she gave her a hug and let them in, smiling in welcome at Duncan.

"It was nice. But nothing was as great as my two surprises. First, Duncan came to see me, and then my brother Jason decided to attend Hearst this semester. Jason, this is my friend Veronica Mars. Veronica this is my twin Jason," Jazmin said. She was very excited to show off her brother.

Without thinking, Jason greeted Veronica the way he greeted all women. He smiled charmingly and kissed both her cheeks.

Veronica could feel her face heat up at his actions. She was not used to guys that looked like a Roman god getting up close and personal. She gave him an awkward look. Jazmin laughed as she recognized Veronica's discomfort and pulled her brother back. "Jason, Californians do not greet people that way! They don't really appreciate their personal space invaded by strangers! Sorry, Veronica, that's the way he greets me and most women."

"I am so sorry! Kissing in greeting is so habitual that I don't even think much about it. Please accept my apology," he said sincerely taking her hand.

Logan and Weevil had entered the living room with Dick coming in from the other direction. All three had entered the room in time to see a tall, good-looking guy appearing to be putting the moves on Veronica. Of course, Dick went over to Logan and pointed it out by saying, "Dude, who's the guy macking on Ronnie? Do we know anyone stupid enough to do that in your own home?"

Before Logan could reply, Weevil said, "Relax. That's Jason, Jazmin's twin. He's cool. He's Italian. They tend to be naturally affectionate. He doesn't mean no harm.

"An Italian lover, huh? You better go stake your claim, Logan!" Dick declared with a grin.

Since Veronica was already so mad at him, Logan knew he had to quell his instinct to pull Veronica away from the Italian Lothario. Instead, he casually strolled over to them and greeted Duncan and Jazmin. Then he said to the newcomer, "You must be Jazmin's other half, the adored brother she's mentioned."

"Jason, this is Logan Echolls, my boyfriend," Veronica offered. Logan was just relieved that Veronica wasn't so upset that she left off that bit of information. He held out his hand and Jason shook it.

"And that's our roommate Dick Casablancas and our friend Mac," she said.

Dick quickly threw his arm around Mac and staked his own claim. "My _girlfriend_." Mac laughed at his unusual sign of possessiveness and said hi to Jazmin's brother.

"I apologize for making your girlfriend uncomfortable with my greeting. It's a habit to greet ladies with a kiss on the cheek. I don't even think about it. Many Italians and Latinos in Chicago often greet each other that way. Sorry, if I offended!" he said apologetically.

"He's not lying, Logan. I've been kissed by more strange men at my dad's dinner parties than I want to admit!" Jazmin shared. "And Jay knows you and Veronica are a couple, so he'd never seriously hit on her."

Logan decided to relax and take them at their word. He wanted to hate Jazmin's too charming brother, but he liked and respected Jazmin enough to at least give him a chance. Too many people judged him without actually knowing him, so he hated to do the same to anyone. He smiled in a friendly manner. "Just this once, I'll let it slide! But watch those hands!" he warned only half joking. He put his arm around Veronica and was happy she didn't pull away. He knew he hurt her with his comment earlier. So far she hadn't been willing to put him out of his misery and was ignoring him. She knew it made him crazy when she did that.

Veronica said to the Jaleno twins, "You already met Weevil yesterday, right?"

Jason replied smiling, "Yes, he came to my aid yesterday at the Java Hut and then helped us move Jazzie's stuff. Good to see you again, Eli."

Dick asked puzzled, "Eli? Who's Eli? Dude, his name is Weevil!"

Veronica laughed at Dick and explained, "Weevil's birth name is Eli Navarro, like yours is Richard or Mac's is Cindy McKenzie. Weevil's his nickname."

"Oh, like Beaver. I get it," Dick said. No one said anything at his mention of brother.

But Jason was confused at the name and the silence. "Beaver?" he asked.

"My little brother Cassidy. We called him Beaver, but he mostly hated it." Then a thought occurred to Dick, and he asked Weevil. "Dude, do you hate being called Weevil?"

Weevil looked at Echoll's dumb side kick and could tell Dick genuinely wanted to know. "Do you really think I'd let people call me by a name I hated?"

Dick's only reply was to grin annoyingly at Eli. He decided to give him a better response, secretly wanting Jazmin to learn more about him with his answer. "No, I don't mind. One of my cousins started calling me that when I was a kid because I was like a locust when dinner time came around. It stuck. So many know me by it now that I rarely hear my given name except from my grandma or authority figures like Sheriff Mars."

Dick still looked confused and Mac gently explained further. "Weevils are a type of beetle. They damage crops like a locust."

"Well, I don't like it!" Jazmin proclaimed. "It sounds too much like weasel. You don't look like a weasel."

"Oh? What _do_ I look like to you?" Weevil asked provocatively as he gave her a look that dared her to answer. He couldn't seem to keep from reminding her of the attraction between them as she stood next to her boyfriend.

Jazmin started to reply but the intense look Eli gave her caused her response to leave her mind. Luckily, Logan broke in.

"I don't know, _Eli_, weasel sounds good to me!" He smirked at Eli.

Eli shoved his shoulder and replied, "I'll show you weasel, rich boy! V, I thought you taught your man some manners finally?"

Veronica shrugged and said coyly, "There are some things only God can fix!" Dick snickered and Weevil laughed.

Logan chose to ignore them both by getting rid of them for a few minutes. "Dick, will you show Jason the house and let everyone see where the drinks are?"

"Where did Wallace go?" Dick asked.

"He got a phone call and went out on the patio so I couldn't overhear," Veronica explained, clearly annoyed.

"Was it Daisy?" Mac wondered. Veronica nodded.

"Who's Daisy?" Jazmin asked.

"Let's get you a drink, and I'll fill you in on the latest thorn in Veronica's side," Mac said.

Veronica started to go after everyone so that she could tell Jazmin herself about Daisy, but Logan reached out and grabbed her hand as she walked past him.

"Not so fast, sugarlips!" he ordered. "We need to talk."

"Now is not the time, Logan. We have guests," Veronica replied, not ready to forgive him.

"I don't care who's here! We're not going to continue with you upset and angry at me. We've made a commitment to each other, so we have to talk even when we don't feel like it. Even if we're mad at each other," he informed her.

She looked down at the floor without responding. She hated when he acted like the mature one. It put her at a decided disadvantage.

"Veronica."

She still wouldn't look at him. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look at him. "Veronica, I'm sorry."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You hurt me, Logan."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her up against his chest. "I know I can be an ass. And I know you were just trying to make sure we had a nice dinner. I could've tried harder to take care of my part in it. I know that. Do you still love me?"

She looked up and gave him a half smile. "Yes, I do," she said softly. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she explained. "Logan, you know I hate the fact that you have so much more money than me. It makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes. I know it's something I have to get over. And by asking you to buy something for the house that I actually wanted, I was trying. But when you don't do it and then make me feel like my request is a burden, it just makes me feel even worse. It makes the class difference between us seem like a huge gap."

Logan winced at her confession. Now he _really_ felt like an ass. He tried to make amends as best he could. "I really messed up. I feel bad for making you feel that way. I want you to feel like this is your home too, and my money is your money. You know that. I was just being lazy. It wasn't about not wanting to do what you asked. Honestly. Nor was it about not wanting to get a table. Ask Mac. I wanted to get a nice table last summer and Dick and Wallace convinced me otherwise. I was trying to be more responsible by buying the house and moving out of the Grand. I wanted to be someone you could be proud of and not seem so frivolous. Just getting rid of the pool table seemed like a waste and a total step backward. I don't want to be that guy who just wastes money on things any more. I really wasn't trying to blow off your request. But I know I could've made more of an effort to store the table somewhere until it sold. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad anymore." He gave her that sorrowful puppy-dog look he was so good at giving her.

Veronica could feel her anger dissolve and the hurt disappear. It was hard to stay mad at him over something so minor. She knew she overreacted. "I may have overreacted a bit," she admitted reluctantly.

"A bit? You think?" he teased. Veronica rarely cared about things like furniture so to have her get so worked up about a table was out of character. Maybe the inclusion of Jazmin's brother who she didn't know added stress to her. He wasn't sure.

"Next time, don't be a lazy ass!" she warned even though she knew her anger was out of proportion to his actions.

"Well, I'm _your_ lazy ass, so maybe you should teach me some manners! You already used the stick on me. Now how about the carrot?" Logan asked as he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. For a few minutes, she allowed herself to get lost in his embrace, forgetting their guests.

Then a voice said loudly, "Okay! I wasn't gone that long! Where's everyone? Logan? Veronica? Come up for air already!" Wallace demanded. Then the kitchen door opened and everyone entered. Mac and Dick grinned at each other, both happy to see the love birds making up. Logan and Veronica finally broke apart at the commotion. Veronica's face was flushed and Logan looked very satisfied.

"Sorry, guys!" Veronica said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not!" Logan replied, grinning at her.

Jazmin decided to save Veronica anymore embarrassment by introducing Wallace to her brother. "There you are Wallace. I was wondering where you were. Come meet my brother Jason. He is going to attend school here this year. He got us a place to live off campus, and he'll be playing on the basketball team."

Wallace was surprised to hear all that but offered a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you! You're a player, huh? I don't think we're having any try-outs."

Jason replied, "I was a starter at Northwestern and my coach knows your coach. He got me a walk on try-out. I may not play much, but I'll get to practice and keep my skills sharp. I find the game relaxing."

"Relaxing? Really?" Wallace said surprised. "Why?"

"It's a stress reliever. Some guys box or drink or speed race. I like to play basketball and enjoy the competitiveness of it. I love the game, but I don't have professional ambition so there's no pressure. I can just enjoy playing," Jason explained.

"What position do you play?" Wallace asked.

"Post," Jason answered.

Wallace was glad that wasn't his position. "We can always use another big man on the team. I hope it works out. Your sister is quite the athlete," he said, offering her an admiring smile. Then he told Jason about their football game a few months ago and the fun they had beating Logan and Dick. Duncan added his own comments to the story.

After Wallace finished his tale, Logan asked Weevil, "So how do you know Jason already?" Weevil told them about Jason's run in with the frat boys at Java Hut. Logan laughed and gave Veronica a proud look when Weevil shared the part about the boys being more afraid of her than Weevil.

"I told Duncan and Weevil both that I couldn't see how anyone could find you the least bit intimidating because you're so sweet!" Jazmin declared loyally.

Everyone else but the Jaleno twins laughed. "Sweet? Ronnie?" Dick asked in disbelief. "Have you actually met her?"

"Hey, I can be sweet!" Veronica protested. Then she decided to torture Weevil some. "So Weev, did you tell the twins here what a hero you are?"

Weevil shot her a dirty look but the damage was done. Jazmin asked, "Hero? How?"

Then Veronica proceeded to share about Weevils heroic actions when Logan got shot and how he saved Logan's life. "It was even on the local news. The doctor said Logan would've died if Weevil hadn't been so quick to take action."

Jazmin gave him an admiring glance. Weevil looked decidedly uncomfortable and asked, "Is the food ready or what? I thought this was a dinner? Where's the food?"

Everyone laughed at his obvious discomfort with the praise and attention. Veronica agreed it was time and told everyone to go to the dining room. Duncan started talking to Jason and Wallace about the basketball team and went in ahead of Jazmin. Mac and Veronica headed to the kitchen dragging their boyfriends with them to help bring out the food. That left Weevil behind. He wasn't anxious to resume everyone's new favorite topic, so he decided to let a few minutes pass so everyone wouldn't resume his torture as soon as he made it in the dining room. Jazmin started to follow everyone when she noticed Eli sitting still on the couch.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Yes, I was just waiting a minute so everyone can forget all the hero talk. It makes me a bit nuts," Eli admitted. But he got up and went toward her.

"I think it's a wonderful story, and you definitely deserve some credit. They're just grateful you were there. I can't believe I never met you at the hospital. We must have just missed each other all the time," Jazmin told him.

"If I had seen you, believe _me_ I would remember. You're not the type of girl a man forgets," he said as he gave her a slow perusal.

Jazmin felt herself get hot at his scrutiny. She didn't understand her reaction to him. He had a strange effect on her. She hoped to disguise her reaction with a casual smile. "I know I would've remembered you. There's not a lot of Latinos at Hearst that I've noticed. You're friendship with Veronica is a bit unusual," she observed.

"You're not the first to say that. During my first encounter with her, she threatened me with both her tazer and her trained pit bull. Her guts impressed me and when I taped Wallace to the flag pole for ratting out my guys to the cops, and her daring in cutting him down without any fear of reprisal earned my respect," Eli explained.

"You were in a gang? So you were the guy Logan was at war with in high school?" Jazmin asked in surprise and disappointment. She couldn't help but think of Joseph and the effect associating with a gang had on him.

"I was actually the leader of the gang, but when I refused to let the gang sell drugs they turned on me. I walked away from all of them," Eli told her unashamed. He would never apologize for who he was or what he did. If she didn't like it, it was too damn bad. "Echolls and I had lots of issues in high school because I was convinced he killed Lilly Kane and then my cousin. But we ended up working together to find my cousin's killer and learned to get along. At least for V's sake anyway. But we've buried the hatchet."

Jazmin knew how difficult it was to get away from a gang, especially if high up in the hierarchy. She admired his strength, but his revelation also served to leave her a bit unsettled. She also kept being surprised at the things Veronica and her friends just "got over". Jazmin wished she could get past things so easily. "Good for you," she finally offered. "I know that couldn't have been easy. Jason flirted with a gang for a short time a few years ago, but I talked some sense into him."

"Now if I had a beautiful girl like you to show me the error of my ways I'm sure I would've listen too!" Eli teased.

Jazmin blushed. Eli was fascinated; she seemed to be completely without pretense. So very different from Lilly, yet he found her so fascinating. He wished they could talk for hours, but he knew they needed to go into the dining room before their absence was noticed.

"We should head into the dining room. I wouldn't want your boyfriend to notice you spending too much time with me," he remarked with a knowing look.

Jazmin looked puzzled. "Why would Duncan care if I talk to you? We're not doing anything wrong."

Eli shook his head at her naiveté. "If you belonged to me, I'd never leave you alone with another man."

"Duncan trusts me," Jazmin informed him with a disapproving look. She didn't think she cared for his implications.

"Maybe. But he doesn't trust me," Weevil informed her thinking of Lilly and Logan. "Or he shouldn't anyway."

"And I don't _belong_ to any man!" Jazmin insisted.

He smiled at her protest. Then Eli got really close to her and brushed a strand of hair off her face. Jazmin's whole body clenched at his nearness. Her pulse raced at his fleeting touch. She sucked in a breath. Eli's all-seeing eye caught her response. He gave her a taste of that slow, sexy smile of his. "It's not about ownership. It's about protecting what you hold dear, what's precious to you." For one moment, Jazmin detected a glimpse of something in his eyes that seemed like yearning. But then it was gone and he stepped back and said, "Then again, if a guy like Kane does it for you, you'd be a total waste of my time!"

After saying that, he turned and left an outraged and insulted Jazmin behind. She needed a moment to compose herself before going into the dining room. She headed to the kitchen and found Veronica and Logan in there gathering up the dishes of food.

Veronica immediately saw that Jazmin was bothered by something and sent Logan on to the dining room with the food. "What's wrong?" she asked Jazmin.

Jazmin wasn't used to confiding in anyone but her brother, but she gave it a try. "It's Eli. Is he always so intense? He makes me uncomfortable," she admitted.

Veronica smiled. "Yeah, people usually find him intimidating. But I always find him to be a big softy really."

"I don't find him intimidating exactly," she replied, not knowing how to explain what she felt.

Veronica looked at Jazmin closely and was surprised to see a blush on her face. Something occurred to her and her eyes widened. "Are you attracted to him?" she inquired bluntly, fishing for an answer.

Jazmin looked embarrassed. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. He was insulting and rude, but the way he looks at me makes me feel so strange!" she finally admitted.

Veronica's mind whirled with the implications of Jazmin's confession. She instantly felt torn in her loyalties to both Duncan and Weevil. She decided to downplay it and observed them together and then corner Weevil at the first opportunity. "I know the look you're talking about. It can be a bit much. Just ignore him if he bothers you. He's not one to give unwanted attention to girls, so don't worry. Let's go eat."

Jazmin hoped Veronica was right. But a part of her didn't know how she'd feel if he completely ignored her either.

*****_The Dining Room_*****

When they went into the dining room the boys were still talking sports. "I always preferred soccer myself. Next year I may try out for Hearst's team. I've got too full of a plate this year," Duncan was telling Jason. "Veronica played it some when she was younger."

"She looked sexy in those little shorts and knee socks!" Logan exclaimed, as he leered suggestively at her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "I was in junior high. I lost interest in high school."

"Think of all the trouble you might not have gotten into if you'd kept playing!" Logan suggested.

All those that went to school with her couldn't help but grin at Logan's comment. Veronica turned to Jazmin and Jason and declared, "Don't listen to them! They all very well know that if it wasn't for my little non-soccer playing hobby, three of them would be in jail now and Wallace's sports career over before it began!"

The boys grinned but conceded she was right. Mac saw their confusion and explained, "The previous Sherriff was mostly an idiot who tried to pin everything on Eli or Logan. And there's no way Duncan would've managed to leave undetected with Lily without Veronica's help. And Wallace got suspended from the basketball team when he was framed for using drugs. Veronica cleared his name."

Logan couldn't help but remind them, "Don't forget Veronica got taken away in handcuffs a few times herself. I even got a snapshot of her behind bars once last year! Good times!"

The boys laughed and Jason couldn't help but be intrigued by Veronica. For once, his sister hadn't exaggerated. She wasn't like other girls. The fact that she was obviously so close to someone like Eli and Wallace made her stand out from other girls he knew. The group gathered around the table was clearly an eclectic assortment of personalities and backgrounds. Dick seemed exactly like the image he had of Californian guys except when he looked at his girlfriend. Her dark and purple striped hair and serious eyes seemed a sharp contrast to both Veronica and Dick. Duncan and Logan seemed more similar than different, so he wasn't that surprised that both clearly adored Veronica. He knew Duncan had once loved her, but he didn't seem to look at her the way he looked at Jazmin. That was good. His sister was no one's second choice or consolation prize. Jason didn't say much but ate his dinner and observed. He found that you often could find out all you needed to know about a person simply by watching.

Eventually, he asked something he'd been wondering. "So you said that Dick lived here too? Does Mac live here also?"

Dick joyfully suggested, "Hey that's a good idea! Mackie, you should move in with me, and then I would never have to go so long without seeing you!"

Mac paled at that suggestion. Then said, "Whatever happened to 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'? It's good for our relationship that we miss one another! So, no, that won't be happening! At least not for a while!" Then she added, "A long while!"

Dick gave her a sad look, but she just smiled and shook her head at him.

Logan laughed at Dick's attempt to draw Mac's sympathy and then answered Jason's question. "Dick and I spent last year living in a hotel. Well, senior year Duncan lived at the Neptune Grand Hotel. Then when Eli and his gang burned down my house, I moved in with him."

Jazmin gave Eli a disapproving look. "You burned down his house? What's wrong with you?"

Before he could respond, Veronica quickly jumped in. "That's water under the bridge! Besides, Eli wasn't really burning down Logan's house, but Aaron Echoll's house. The man who killed Duncan's sister Lilly whom we all loved. Unfortunately, Logan happened to still live there. But no one was there at the time and no one got hurt! All's forgiven. Right Logan?" she asked pointedly. Her look told Logan that he better quickly agree or else.

He gave Eli his patented smirk before answering. "I was mad for a few days, but I probably would've burned it down myself eventually just to piss my old man off!" he suggested laughing at the image.

Dick explained further with the frankness only he could manage. "When Duncan ran off with his baby running from the cops and the Mannings, his dead ex-girlfriend's parents, I moved into his room at the hotel 'cause I got kicked out of student housing. I was a bit messed up after my little brother turned out to be a serial killer and almost killed Ronnie, and then jumped off the roof of the hotel."

Logan cut in before he could share anymore colorful commentary. "Last summer Dick and I decided we had enough of hotel life and bought this house together. Beach front property in California is insanely pricey, so we're co-owners."

"You have that kind of ready cash? It's not tied up in a trust until you're older? Jaz and I have trusts we're rarely allowed to touch. Our dad control's the purse strings," Jason said.

"My dad's in jail for fraud and Logan's dad got himself killed and his mom killed herself, so we're in full control," Dick unabashedly shared.

Veronica covered her face a moment with her hands in embarrassment at how quickly Dick aired every bit of their dirty laundry to a guy they just met. She looked at Mac who shrugged her shoulders as if to say "What can we do? Dick is who he is."

"Honey, Jason just met us. It's not polite to tell every dirty detail of our lives on first meetings. We don't want to scare him off," Mack chided Dick gently.

"Love me, love my dirty laundry!" he unashamedly declared.

Jason found his attitude both amusing and refreshing. He thought Californian heirs would be fake and pretentious. However, this guy Dick let it all hang out and didn't care what Jason thought. There was more to him than meets the eye. He couldn't help but be impressed.

Eli, too, found Dick's lack of pretense surprising. "At least one 09er doesn't hide behind deception and pretense," he thought. Then he looked at Logan. "Well, maybe two." However, he knew Duncan was not the same. There were secrets in his eyes. Dangerous secrets, Eli suspected.

"Don't worry about it. I find Dick refreshing," Jason offered with an easy smile.

Dick, of course, took that as confirmation that his behavior was perfectly acceptable. He grinned happily and continued eating. Veronica just shook her head in exasperation. There was no changing some things!

****_After Dinner_****

When the very nice meal was consumed and dessert eaten (with just a few jokes about Weevil's cake making ability), things started to wind down. Duncan and the Jalenos had arrived at the same time, but they didn't arrive together. Duncan had been afraid that he might need to leave early because Lily hadn't been feeling well, so Jazmin had driven her own car. After dessert was over, Duncan thanked Veronica for the dinner but explained that he was anxious to get back to Lily.

"Call me tomorrow if she's not feeling better and I'll come by to see her after class," she told Duncan as he rose to leave. Jazmin got up with him.

She walked him to the door. It seemed like everyone but Dick, Logan, and Mac couldn't refrain from watching her interaction with Duncan-all for different reasons. Veronica wanted to see if she could detect any distance between them. Jason because he _hoped_ to detect some distance. He'd rather things fall apart naturally between them without him having to share any dirt he may discover about Duncan. Wallace watched because he rarely could help himself where Jazmin was concerned. By forcing himself to watch her with Duncan, he was able to push his attraction for her out of his mind and focus on other girls like Daisy. He smiled thinking of his date with her last night. Eli, of course, felt somewhat the way Wallace did. Seeing Duncan and Jazmin together and watching her smiling so sweetly at Duncan perfectly content convinced Eli that he needed to forget about her. She was out of reach, and if she really liked a guy like Kane then they weren't really compatible anyway.

Jazmin softly kissed Duncan goodbye and turned back to notice four pairs of eyes on her. "What?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.

Veronica, always quick with an answer, replied. "You and Duncan make such a sweet couple. We can't help but watch you together."

Jazmin smiled somewhat embarrassed at Veronica's explanation. She looked at Eli and his hard look didn't seem to convey that. Nor did Wallace's pensive one. Guys were confusing, she mused with a shake of her head. "Jason, are you ready to go? I got some stuff to do before classes tomorrow. Dinner was lovely, Veronica. Thanks for having us."

"Yes, it was," Jason agreed. "You were a perfect hostess. Wallace, tell your mom her chicken was the best I've tasted in a long time!"

"What's your schedule tomorrow? We can meet up and I will walk you to practice," Wallace offered.

"I honestly couldn't tell you off the top of my head. Too many details to see to this week. It's at home. Give me your number and I'll call you," Jason replied.

"Actually, do you think you could give me a ride home? Veronica picked me up, and I'd hate for her to have to go out after hosting," Wallace asked. Veronica started to protest by saying she didn't mind.

Jazmin answered for her brother, "We'll be happy to. If you want to come over and see our little house first, Jason can run you home later." Wallace and Jason thought that was a good idea, and they headed out.

Dick decided that since everyone was clearing out, he'd make his escape with Mac before Veronica stuck him doing dishes. Wordlessly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch without anyone noticing. She started to ask him what was up when he put his finger to his lip to indicate silence. He didn't say a word until they got to his room. When they were inside and the door shut he said, "Finally!"

"What's up with you?" a puzzled Mac inquired.

"Alone at last!" he proclaimed and grabbed her around the waste and fell back on his bed with her on top of her. She giggled at him and looked down at his pleased face.

"Dick, we need to help Veronica clean up!" she admonished him.

"We will. _Later_! First, you need to give me some of that play time you mentioned earlier! I'm feeling neglected!" he pouted.

"Neglected, huh?" she said playfully. "Let's see what I can do about that." She moved like a Siren over his body making sure she rubbed up against him in all the right places. Then she started nibbling on his ear. He sighed in pleasure. Then she started placing butterfly kisses on his neck and moved over to his chest unbuttoning his shirt as she went. When she moved her mouth over his nipple and bit down, he was the one shouting out her name.

*****_Back in the Living Room_*****

As Eli prepared to take his own leave, Veronica realized suddenly that Dick and Mac had disappeared. She assumed they were working on the clean up. She decided to take this opportunity to give Weevil the third degree about Jazmin.

"So, what do you think of the Jalenos?" she asked casually. Logan's ears perked up at the too casual tone of her voice. He recognized the look in Veronica's eyes enough to know she was up to something. He immediately turned his attention to listen in to their conversation. This should be fun!

"They're okay. Jason seems cool. You should've seen him staring down those frat boys! He was cool as ice," Weevil said admiringly.

"What do you think of Jazmin? She's beautiful, isn't she?" Veronica asked.

Weevil's eyes narrowed at the question. He knew V too well. "Not going to work, V! I know your methods too well. Hell, I've seen you at work too many times, remember?"

"What?" she protested with wide-eyed innocence. "I just wondered what you thought of Jazmin. I haven't seen you look at a girl like that in a long time-if ever."

"She's beautiful. That's how a guy looks at a beautiful girl. It doesn't mean anything!" he insisted.

"Are you sure? Jazmin's an amazing woman. She's not just a pretty face. It'd be normal for any guy to be into her," Veronica remarked casually.

Suddenly, Logan realized what Veronica was hinting at. There was something going on between Weevil and Jazmin. Or Weevil wanted there to be anyway. His eyes widened at the thought. He mentally groaned. "So much for a year without drama!" he thought, thinking of Duncan.

"Like I'd ever be into an 09er!" he responded scornfully.

Logan couldn't help but butt in and reminded him, "It wouldn't be the first time!" Veronica looked at him sharply. He didn't say anything else.

"Jazmin's not exactly an 09er. She's not from here, nor does she act like any of the 09ers we went to school with," Veronica said.

"She might as well be. She's rich and she's dating the king of the 09ers."

"I thought I was king!" Logan declared with a grin. Both Veronica and Weevil rolled their eyes.

"You can relax-both of you. I'm not going to mess with Kane's girl," Weevil said harshly. Then he turned and left without saying a word.

Logan and Veronica looked at each other both a bit surprised at Weevil's reaction. "I knew it!" Veronica exclaimed. "Weevil _really_ likes her!"

"So? What does it matter? It's not like she'd ever look twice at him anyway," Logan declared, dismissively.

"Well, _actually_ that's not exactly true," Veronica informed him.

"What?" Logan asked in surprise.

"When Jazmin came in the kitchen and I sent you out with the food it was because she looked upset. After talking to her, I got the feeling that she was strongly attracted to Weevil and didn't know what to do about it. Or rather she didn't know how she felt about it," Veronica shared.

Logan groaned in response. "This is not good!"

"Don't say a word to Duncan! Do you hear me? It's not like Weevil hangs out with us all the time or is a student, so they won't get much chance to interact. Let's not borrow trouble!" she warned.

"Borrow trouble? You're kidding, right? Trouble shows up all on its own! Jazmin's the first girl since you that Duncan has really been in to. I can finally be with you without feeling the least big guilty, and Weevil's going to go and mess everything up! His protest was a bit strong to be convincing and you know it!" Logan exclaimed. "What is with beautiful girls being attracted to dangerous guys? I don't get you all!"

"You all? Are you implying that I'm attracted to Weevil too?" Veronica asked.

"Well, something about him attracted you to him. Maybe not in a sexual way, but you were drawn to him for some reason. And we know why Lilly was," Logan reminded her with just a touch of bitterness.

"Weevil looks tough, and he probably is tough. But he's a good man, Logan. He's someone you can always count on. And he never seduced Lilly away from you. I hope you know that. If anything, she seduced him. She probably told him that she was through with you each time she was with him. You weren't the only guy Lilly hurt you know," Veronica informed him.

Logan didn't like to think about Weevil and Lilly. Nor did was he comfortable feeling sympathy for Weevil. He didn't want to root for him. "Well, all I know is that you and I have got to stay out of this! We are Duncan's best friends. How hurt would he be if he knew that we encouraged Weevil or even knew about this and didn't tell him? If Weevil tries anything at all or if anything happens, we _will_ tell Duncan about it! I know Jazmin has become a good friend of yours and I like her too, but we owe it to Duncan to warn him if anything happens between Jazmin and Weevil." When Veronica was silent for a moment he said, "I mean it, Veronica! Promise me that you will stay out of this and _not_ encourage Jazmin with Weevil because you feel sorry for him or something."

"I don't feel sorry for Weevil, but I'm not going to lie to Jazmin about him either. If she asks me if he's a good guy, I'm going to tell her that he is. Everything I said about him tonight is true, Logan. He is a hero, and he saved your life! I can't help but feel like we owe him something. _I_ owe him something!" she insisted.

"I already thanked him earlier for that and even offered him my hand in friendship," Logan informed her.

"Really?" Veronica asked surprised. "I'm so proud of you! That was very mature of you! My Logan is all grown up! You deserve a reward!"

Logan's interest immediately perked up. "I do? What do you have in mind?" he wondered.

"Why don't you follow me into our bedroom and find out?" she answered as she gave him a saucy grin and turned toward their room.

Logan jumped up quickly; glad to put all talk of Weevil and Duncan out of his mind. Making love to Veronica was so much more fun! Veronica's laughter rang out as he chased her down their hallway.

*****End of this chapter*****

_I hope this longer chapter felt more complete and interesting for all of you. I feel like it's the best one yet, and I really hope you agree! Reviews are much appreciated. I haven't yet decided who Jazmin will end up with, so I will be throwing her in various scenes. I hope to hear what you would like as the story progresses. If you didn't like all the Weevil in this chapter, sorry but as he is not a student there won't be as much opportunity to have him around! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Winter Semester Begins

******_Dick_******

Dick walked toward the football field, grumbling to himself at the early hour. What was he thinking to agree to cheerleading practice at eight o'clock in the morning? He didn't get to bed early enough. But he couldn't bring himself to regret at all the fun he had last night with Mackie. Just thinking about it put him in a better mood. He saw a group of girls bending and stretching on the field, so he headed toward them assuming they were all cheerleaders. His eyes brightened. Watching hot girls bend and stretch could never be a bad thing. Instantly, he felt guilty for noticing and automatically looked around to see if anyone noticed him noticing them. He was off the market, but it didn't mean he was blind!

The girl who first asked him about being mascot saw him and waved. Dick believed her name was Tonya or Toni or something like that.

"Good morning, Dick! Glad you could make it!" Tonya/Toni said with a welcoming smile. "Ladies, do you remember Dick? He has agreed to be our back up mascot for basketball season."

She introduced him to the group. Dick was surprised to see three guys there, and at least two of three even looked straight to Dick. "How come we're not in the gym?" Dick asked.

"Well, when we first start a new routine we like to practice on the grass because it's not as hard as the gym floor when someone is dropped or falls," a girl named Sheila explained.

"Does that happen a lot?" Dick asked in surprise. He never thought about what cheerleaders went through. Madison always made it seem like no big deal.

Several cheerleaders laughed and Sheila replied, "A bit more than all of us would like, right Tonya?" She directed the question to the leader so Dick finally knew what her actual name was for sure. That was a relief. Girls got really worked up when a guy couldn't remember their names.

"I hate to put you on the spot, Dick, but it would be helpful if we knew exactly what your gymnastic capabilities were," Tonya told him. She gave him a flirtatious look, touching his bicep and giving it a squeeze. "I can tell you're strong and that's good. But would you happen to be able to do a cartwheel or a backwards flip?"

Dick's eyes widened at the question. Maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew here! "Doubtful," he replied. "I'm not sure I even know what a cartwheel looks like!"

The girls laughed and a few immediately got to their feet and started demonstrating. The male cheerleaders, of course, started doing backwards flips-the show offs!

Cartwheels didn't look too hard. He thought maybe he could tackle that one fairly well. "I can try the cartwheel, but I don't know about the flip thing." He carefully positioned his body and gave it a whirl. He managed to complete one fairly well, even if the landing was a bit graceless. The girls clapped at his efforts, so he kept trying. Unfortunately, the second one was a big flop.

When he got up and heard laughter behind him, he turned and saw Weevil standing off to the side laughing his ass off.

"What? Are you a voyeur now, Weevil? Is that how you get your rocks off? Watching cheerleaders?" Dick yelled, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oh, man! You know, I didn't want to come to work today being that it's Monday and all. But wow! Talk about worth coming into work!" Weevil exclaimed gleefully. "What the hell are you doing, Dick?"

"What I'm doing is obvious! I'm practicing for my new mascot job! What are you doing spying, you pervert?" Dick inquired giving him a dirty look. Weevil knew how to make him feel ridiculous.

"For your info, twinkle toes, I'm heading to the locker rooms to fix a leaking toilet. But when I saw you on the field, I just had to come get a closer look! And you're going to be wearing a costume and everything? I am so going to start going to all Fennell's games!" Weevil proclaimed as he walked off still laughing.

Dick wished he could make Weevil's head explode with just the power of his mind! It'd be his rotten luck that someone he knew would walk by and see him look less than graceful! You'd think everyone he knew would still be in bed. Dick sighed and went back to practicing.

******_Mac******_

Monday morning Mac was walking towards her computer programming class with a smile on her face. Reminiscing about her night with Dick put her in a good mood. After spending an hour or so "playing" with Dick in his room, she forced him to leave the room and do the clean up with her so Veronica wouldn't have to.

_Flashback: " Ronnie knows I had no real plans to do any dishes or cleaning! She's known me for years!" Dick protested. "Come back to bed!"_

_"No, Dick! You promised you'd help. Veronica put together dinner for everyone. I think doing the cleaning for her is a nice gesture," Mac said as she got dressed. _

_"It's not like she did all the work anyway! Wallace brought the chicken, you brought the casserole. Hell, even Weevil brought dessert!" Dick complained._

_Mac smiled at his argument. "Dick, the man I date __will__ be thoughtful and considerate of others, not just me!" she told him sternly. "You live here, too! Just because she's the woman does __not__ mean she should gets stuck with all the clean up!"_

_Dick rolled his eyes as he groaned, but he knew once a woman started with the "women's lib" crap all that was left for a man to do was suck it up and say what they wanted to hear. So Dick said mockingly, "Yes, dear, of course! I'll be happy to do my part and prove I'm not a sexist pig!" He grinned and picked Mac up into a bear hug. She squealed, and he dropped her gently to the floor. He placed a light kiss on her lips. The he submitted to her will and threw on some clothes._

_End of flashback._

They had a lot of fun cleaning up. Dick seemed to make everything fun. His zest for life was infectious. When they were loading the dishwater he inevitably put the wrong detergent in it. As they were cleaning up the dining room, the kitchen floor was filling up with suds that were leaking out of the dishwater. When they finally went back into the kitchen it was a total mess.

Of course, Dick looked at the suds gleefully. For him, it was a perfect opportunity to postpone the work and play, so he immediately took off his shirt and began playing in it by blowing suds at her. Her shrieks of protest and laughter had eventually drawn Veronica and Logan into the kitchen. Before getting serious with the clean up, the four of them had a great time playing in the suds like children.

Mac was still smiling at the images from last night as she went into her assigned classroom and sat down at a random computer. Because she was day-dreaming, she never noticed the guy who sat down next to her. She looked up when she heard a male voice say, "Hello, Mac!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw it was Max, her ex-boyfriend that she had not seen or spoken to in six months.

*****_Veronica_*****

Veronica smiled when she saw Jazmin walking toward her outside her first morning class.

"Hey, Jaz! Please tell me you're taking biology in here!" Veronica begged.

Jazmin smiled and replied, "If this is Biology 101 with Dr. Reynolds, then yes. I'm glad to see you, too. I hate it when I go into one of these rooms and don't know a soul. Science classes are particularly painful when it comes to lab time. I detest partnering up with a stranger."

"Awesome! Now you won't have to! We can be partners!" Veronica replied with a happy smile.

They went into the classroom and found a seat next to each other. "So Wallace and Jason seemed to hit it off last night," Veronica remarked.

"Tell me about it! He and Wallace stayed up for hours telling tall tales and swapping basketball stories. Finally, someone else can listen to Jay talk sports! I like sports and all, but I don't really care to follow every stat and thing that happens like Jason does. I hung out with them for an hour or so before I called it quits and went upstairs to finish putting together my room. I'm not even sure when Jay took Wallace home. Wallace is a lot of fun. Some of his stories really cracked me up! What's great about him is that he doesn't try to be funny. Nor does he only tell stories that make him come off the star."

"That's my Papa Bear! From the first day I met him, he could make me smile. Even if I thought there was nothing to smile about," Veronica replied with a smile. Then she made a sound of displeasure. "Please tell me that she is _not_ coming into this class!"

"What? Who?" Jazmin asked in confusion, looking in the direction Veronica's eyes were fixated on.

"Daisy. The witch Wallace has started dating!" Veronica said vehemently as she pointed out the pretty Hispanic girl entering the room. She looked harmless enough to Jazmin. "I want Wallace to date a nice girl. Someone I can like or at least stand to be around. Someone that will date him and _only_ him! Someone he deserves, and he can definitely do better than her!"

"Have you told Wallace how you feel?" Jazmin asked.

"Of course! He just laughs and says he thinks she's fun. The more I dislike her the more he seems to like her!" Veronica complained.

"Maybe you should try reverse psychology on him or befriend her to throw her off," Jazmin suggested.

"Won't work on Wallace. He knows me too well!" she replied with a pout. Then the subject of their conversation noticed her and walked toward Veronica with a determined look in her eye.

*****_Logan_******

Logan was early for his Great American Novelist class, so he was checking his emails on his phone. He looked up when he heard someone call his name. To Logan's surprise, Jazmin's brother Jason sat down in the desk next to him. "Good to see you again, Logan," Jason said with a friendly smile.

"You, too. I'm surprised to see you. Most people don't choose to take a class with this much reading, especially athletes, just to fulfill a humanities credit," Logan observed.

"This class fulfills a core requirement for me actually. I'm an English major. Or rather I'm a double major in English and Criminal justice. I'm pre-law and an English degree helps prepare me for law school due to the heavy reading and writing requirement," he explained. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm undecided. I'm enrolled in the Arts and Science College because both fields that I'm interested in are in it. I'm wavering between English and Psychology," Logan answered.

"Where you thinking about going into counseling?" Jason asked.

"Not really. I guess psychology interests me more because I want to understand what makes people do evil things. But I love reading and writing and have a knack for words, so I can't let go of English either," Logan replied.

"Maybe you should double major," Jason suggested.

Logan chuckled. "I'm not the student you probably are. I don't like to work that hard!" Logan admitted. Then he grinned mischievously and added, "At least not at school work!"

Jason laughed. "I've always had to do well in school, so I don't even think about it. My dad's something of a control freak and never let Jazzie and I get very many B's," Jason shared matter-of-factly.

"Fathers can be a pain in the ass! Believe me, I know!" Logan responded with a bitter half laugh.

Jason was surprised Logan could make light of his own experiences with his deranged father. Of course, the news reports all gave conflicting tales, so who knew what really went on in the Echolls' house when Logan was growing up? He wasn't sure how to respond, so he just said, "Yeah."

Logan could tell Jason didn't know how to take his twisted sense of humor, so he changed the subject. "Do you do any writing? I was toying with the idea of submitting some of my work to the school newspaper."

"Really? That's an idea. I should consider that, too, because I need all kinds of things to beef up my resume for law school. I'm applying to both Stanford and Harvard eventually. I gotta get through the B.A. program first," Jason said.

"The newspaper would give me something to do. Since getting shot, I can't go back to my second favorite past time, surfing. Got to build up my lung capacity," Logan explained.

"I've never been surfing before. It looks like fun. I'll have to give it a try before the semester's over," Jason shared.

"I'm sure Dick or Duncan would love to teach you. Dick hates that Ronnie won't let me even try to surf yet," Logan told him.

"So what's your favorite past time?" Jason asked. Logan seemed like an interesting and layered individual. He didn't strike Jason as a surfer dude.

"What do you think? Spending quality alone time with Veronica, of course!" he announced with a grin.

Jason laughed. It had been very clear last night that Veronica was the center of Logan's world. His eyes rarely left her for long. It was rare to see such devotion in a guy his age. "What's Veronica's course of study?" Jason inquired, wanting to get to learn more about his other half.

"You might've picked up on her interest in crime fighting. Her dad's the town Sheriff and used to have his own private investigation business. Veronica's a licensed P.I. herself and spent the summer interning with the F.B.I," Logan boasted with pride.

"F.B.I., huh? That's hot! She wants to be a field agent?" he inquired.

"It may be hot, but imagine if the girl you loved more than your own life or even your sister wanted to do a job that constantly put their life in danger? Believe me, the sex appeal wears off quickly!" Logan informed him with a grim look.

"Okay, I see your point. I'd have a major problem if Jazmin had those ambitions!" he agreed.

"She's gotten hurt more than once and nearly died more times that I ever want to relive, and she's not even an agent yet. But luckily her internship convinced her she liked profiling more than shooting a gun or chasing down criminals all the time. Profiling is less risky and involves more psychology. She'll have to get her Master's degree, but I don't care how longs she's in school as long as she's safe at the end of the day," Logan said. "I am really glad her dad closed Mars Investigation, and we can take a break from her crime solving. Although if I know my woman, it won't keep her out of trouble for long!"

"I hear you, man! I bet that was a relief when she decided to change her focus," Jason commented.

"You have no idea! Her focus change allowed us last semester to take a class together and reconnect. We'd broken up about a year ago. We only got back together last fall in early November. I credit the shared class for moving us back along the path," Logan shared smiling as he mentally reminisced about the early flirting and even her jealousy.

"Are you taking any classes together this semester?" Jason wondered.

"Yep. I've decided that we should try to have at least one class together every semester whenever possible so that we don't get too busy away from each other. This semester we have political science together," Logan answered.

"Really? When? 'Cause I'm talking that too on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Jason informed him.

They each got out their schedules to compare times and room numbers. They discovered that they were taking the same class at the same time. They smiled at the discovery. "Cool," Logan said with a smile. Jason seemed like a good guy, and he could always use another guy watching out for Veronica since she nearly got killed outside of a class they took together. If he hadn't been in that class with her, who knows what could have happened? If another friend like Weevil hadn't been watching out for them, he'd be dead. Having Jason in class with them could only be a good thing.

******_Dick_******

After an hour of practice, Tonya called it quits. Dick was relieved. He knew mascotting the games would be a lot of fun, but learning all these dance moves was not really that fun. When he agreed to do this he pictured himself mainly clowning around. It never really dawned on him that he'd have to do any actual dancing! But if he quit now, none of his friends would let him forget it. Chip thought it added to the House's reputation, so his brothers would be particularly annoyed. Not to mention, he hated to have Mac look at him with disappointment. Dick knew she expected him to honor his commitments.

He was drinking some water when he realized he was famished. He and Mac had a 10:30am Anatomy class together, so he really should run home and clean up some. If he went through a drive-thru, he should have enough time to eat and change.

Tonya came up to him as he was about to leave. "You did great, Dick! Especially considering you have no background in this. Here's my number. Call me if you want to get in an extra private practice. I'll be happy to give you some one on one time," she said. Her body language gave him a clear signal that she'd also be happy and willing to give him more than that.

"Thanks. But I think if I came to practice regularly, I'll be okay," Dick replied as he politely took her number.

"Would you like to grab some coffee or breakfast with me?" she asked, determined to get to know him better.

"I gotta go home and clean up. Some other time maybe. But I have a girlfriend just so you know," Dick informed her. He smiled when he said it so she wouldn't be offended. However, maybe smiling made her think he wasn't serious about his rejection or his girlfriend because she kept giving him that look.

Dick decided he'd better just leave. He gave a casual goodbye to everyone. When he'd gotten out of eyesight, he crumbled up her number and tossed it into a trash bin as he walked by.

*****_Mac_*****

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked Max. "I thought you dropped out."

Max smiled and replied, "Well, I did withdraw or rather flunked out and moved off campus. But after we broke up and I was no longer a student, life became pretty dull and empty. I took an online class and found that I missed actual learning. I begged the Dean to give me another chance, and he finally agreed to let me back in. But I'm on a strict probation for two full semesters. I can't go below a 3.0 both semesters. That'll help bring up my cumulative GPA," Max explained.

"Wow! I'm surprised," Mac said.

"Good surprise? Or bad surprise?" Max wondered.

"Well, I think it's great you realized you didn't have much of a future as King of the Cheats!" she replied with a smile.

"Ouch! Is that how you thought of me? No wonder you dumped me!" he exclaimed, good-naturedly.

Mac smiled and told him, "I'm glad you finally see that school's important. You're too smart to waste all your potential. Good for you!"

They didn't get to talk more because the professor came in and began passing out the syllabus.

*****_Veronica_******

Daisy didn't sit down by Veronica, but she made a point of stopping by her seat. "Hey, Barbie! How's it going?" she said with a friendly smile.

Veronica gave her an annoyed look at the name Daisy insisted on calling her. "My name is _Veronica_," she said slowly, drawing out the pronunciation of it. "If that's too many syllables for you to manage, you can call me Ronnie, even V. Or even W.B.F."

Daisy gave her a puzzled look. "W.B.F?"

"Wallace's Best Friend," Veronica said with a smug smile.

Daisy just smiled. She seemed determined to spoil Veronica's fun and not let Veronica get to her. Then she looked at Jazmin and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jazmin Jaleno. Jazmin, this is Daisy Duke," Veronica offered with an innocent look at the intentional slip.

"Gonzalez, not Duke!" Daisy corrected.

"Oh, sorry!" Veronica replied innocently. "Jazmin's also a friend of Wallace's, too, aren't you Jazmin?" Veronica offered, giving Jazmin a pointed look.

Jazmin immediately caught Veronica's intent and gave Daisy a friendly smile. "Yes, Wallace and I are good friends. As a matter of fact, he was just over my house last night."

Daisy's expression exchanged as she gave Jazmin a sharp look.

Veronica's smiled widened as she couldn't refrain from provoking Daisy. "Didn't you say he was there for hours entertaining you?" She purposely left out all mention of Jason.

"Yes, Wallace is a fun guy," Jazmin replied, smiling. She was perfectly okay with allowing Veronica's new nemesis to get the wrong impression of her and Wallace's relationship.

Daisy wasn't pleased at all, especially when Wallace told her he'd been hanging with his friend Jason last night when he'd text her. But she wouldn't let these two girls see her upset. She just smiled and casually remarked, "Wallace has a few too many female friends in his life. I think I might have to do something about that!" Having issued that challenge, she turned and walked away without waiting for a response.

Veronica was outraged and annoyed that Daisy walked away before she could say anything in response to her words. Just let that girl try to take Wallace away from her! She told Wallace she'd be nice, but that doesn't mean she'd let Daisy get away with messing with her friendship with Wallace. If she did that, Veronica would not be held responsible for the outcome!

******_Mac, Veronica, and Jazmin_*****

Mac was meeting Dick outside the science hall. She was debating on whether or not to mention to him that Max was in her computer class. She had absolutely no feelings for Max outside of friendship. He was a nice guy and had treated her well. They had a lot in common, so it was easy to be friends with him. He seemed pretty casual, so Mac didn't think he was still interested in her. It'd been over six months since they'd broken up, and they both had moved on. Dick had shown some unusual signs of possessiveness last night when they met Jason. Mac didn't see any point in getting him worked up over nothing, so she decided not to mention Max to him.

She noticed Veronica and Jazmin coming out of the science building. "Hey, Veronica, Jazmin! Do you have a science class together?" she inquired.

"Yep! We're both in biology," Veronica replied with a happy smile. "But guess who else is in our class?"

"Who?" Mac asked.

"Daisy!" Veronica revealed with annoyance. "Jazmin got to meet her."

"Oh yeah? What were your impressions, Jazmin?" Mac asked.

"I can see why Veronica is worked up. She called her Barbie and then announced that Wallace had too many female friends for her liking," Jazmin answered.

"Really? Why would she care about how many friends he had?" Mac wondered. Then when she saw Jazmin give her best friend a look Mac said, "Okay, Veronica, what did you say to her? Tell me!"

"Nothing really," Veronica replied too casually.

Jazmin smiled knowingly at Veronica and told Mac, "That's not _exactly_ true." She waited to see if Veronica was going to tell Mac.

Since both girls were looking expectantly at her, she gave in. 'Okay! I'll tell you! I _might_ have implied that Jazmin and Wallace were _very_ good friends who spent a lot of _quality_ time together."

"Veronica, you didn't!" Mac exclaimed.

"It wasn't a lie!" she defended. Then added as an afterthought, "_Exactly._"

Jazmin laughed. "Technically, no. She didn't lie. Wallace _was_ at my house last night for a few hours. And yes, I _did_ hang out with him. But only for an hour and Jason was there the _whole time_!"

Mac laughed and said, "You're awful, Veronica! Shame on you!"

Veronica grinned deviously. "I couldn't help it! It was too easy! I didn't even have to lie! Nor was I the least bit rude, so Wallace can't get mad!"

"I just hope Wallace does get upset when he finds out what you let Daisy think because you know she _will_ tell him," Mac warned.

"Wallace can't get mad at me if he neglected to tell Daisy that he was at Jason and Jazmin's house last night!" Veronica exclaimed gleefully. She knew she was right, and if Wallace did say something to her she would be quick to remind him of that little fact!

Mac and Jazmin laughed. Then both girls told Mac they had another class to go to and said goodbye.

*****_Dick and Mac_*****

Mac was still smiling when Dick finally reached her.

"I hope that smile is for me!" he said as he gave her a quick kiss hello. He discovered that if he kept the PDA minimal or quick, he could get away with a kiss or two. Naturally, he was always trying to push the envelope and get away with more. However, he knew when to pick his moments. Class time normally wasn't one.

"Actually, I just talked with Veronica and Jazmin. They have biology together and Chip's sister Daisy is in it, too," she shared.

Dick smiled. "I bet Ronnie didn't like that. If she keeps dogging Wallace about Daisy, it's going to piss him off. Why do you think I never said anything to Logan about Veronica no matter how many times she broke his heart? Guys don't like anyone, especially their friends, criticizing the woman they are either doing or wanting to do."

Mac shook her head hopelessly at his blunt speak. "Well, you may be right, but you know Veronica. She can't help but watch out for her friends. She's got good instincts about people, and she's usually right."

"Maybe so, but she also sometimes wrong. She walked away from Logan more than once and dated that douche Piz," Dick pointed out. "And let's not forget Troy, the drug dealer, from high school!"

They walked together into class. Mac hoped Dick wasn't right. "So how was practice?"

"It was mostly cool. They made me do cartwheels and Weevil was walking by. He might have cracked a rib he was laughing so hard!" Dick complained.

Mac tried not to laugh at the image he painted. She didn't know which was funnier. Dick trying to do a cartwheel or him getting caught doing it by Weevil. "Don't worry, hon, when you're making the crowd cheer and laugh at the game, you'll show him!" she assured him.

Dick grinned at the thought. Mac was right. Weevil didn't know nothing! He'd show him!

******_The Next Day******_

The next day Veronica was meeting Logan in the food court, so they could go together to their poli sci class. She grabbed them something to drink and was in line. She noticed Logan coming in. Then she saw him walking toward Wallace. Somehow Veronica hadn't seen him when she came in. Veronica's eyes narrowed when she realized Wallace wasn't alone. Daisy was at his table laughing at something Wallace was saying. After Veronica paid for their drinks, she headed toward them determined to get the upper hand with Daisy for once.

Logan was sitting at the table chatting with Wallace and his new special lady friend when Veronica approached. As she sat down in the open chair next to him, he said, "Here is my lady love! Isn't she something? 'It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear'"

"What?" Veronica asked, looking at him puzzled.

"I just came out of my Shakespeare class," Logan clarified. "That's from-"

"_Romeo and Juliet_," Daisy supplied. Logan looked at her impressed. Then his eyes widened when Daisy responded with a reply. "But love is blind, and lovers cannot see".

Logan laughed. Veronica was not pleased. She hated when people knew something she did not, and she especially hated it when girls she barely tolerated knew something she didn't! Logan was too busy admiring the fact that she could quote a line from Shakespeare that he didn't seem to notice or care that the line she quoted insulted Veronica. Or at least it implied Logan was blind to think Veronica was jewel-like!

_"The Merchant of Venice. _Nice. I'm impressed!" Logan said.

"I told you she was smart!" Wallace boasted. "Make that wicked smart!" He leaned in and kissed Daisy. Just to annoy Veronica, Daisy made a production out of kissing him. Veronica looked at Logan and rolled her eyes. She became even more irritated when Daisy couldn't resist smiling smugly at Veronica.

Wallace said to Veronica, "Daisy told me that you and Jazmin are in her biology class. That's cool. She knows too many of Chip's loser frat brothers and their sister sorority girls. She needs to meet some quality girls like you and Jazmin. I know if you two spend time together you'll like each other a lot."

Daisy smiled in an engaging manner and offered, "That'd be nice. In fact, Veronica and Jazmin were telling me just yesterday that you and Jazmin were particularly close friends. Didn't you, Veronica?"

Veronica couldn't help but admire Daisy's cleverness. She managed both to come across as friendly and personable while setting Veronica up. Veronica couldn't have done it better herself. She decided to go on the offense quickly before Daisy nailed her completely. "Yeah, and then you told me that Wallace had too many female friends to suit you and you were going to have to do something about that!"

Wallace's smile left his face. He really hoped it wouldn't be like this. Veronica may say she just wanted him to meet a nice girl, but the truth was she never like anyone he really liked. She hated Jackie at first, too. Veronica was an only child and didn't like to share. She could claim she was looking out for Wallace's best interest all she wanted, but unless she handpicked the girl he dated, Wallace doubted Veronica would approve. She didn't deal well with change. He knew his girl too well. Veronica sometimes forgot that he was the one who was there with her more times than anyone in all her schemes and investigations, even more than Logan and Mac. He knew how she operated. She could not manipulate him the way she did everyone else. He did what she wanted most the time because he loved her, and it was usually no big deal to make her happy. However, if he ever wanted to date in peace, he knew he was going to have to stop this before it began.

He looked at Jazmin and said, "Jazmin is the twin sister of my new friend Jason who is going to be playing on the basketball team. We are friends. Veronica introduced her to me. She's dating our friend Duncan, isn't that right Veronica?"

"Yes," she answered grudgingly.

Then Wallace said to Daisy, "I have lots of friends. Probably more than you and Veronica have put together. Some are guys, some are girls. Daisy, you have no control over who I'm friends with. Understand that right now. Veronica is my best friend. We've never dated or been remotely interested in each other. You have no reason to be threatened by her. She is a bit intrusive sometimes, but she means well. She's just protective of her friends and once you and she become friends, you'll see that."

Then he looked at Veronica. "Veronica, you know how important you are to me. You know I respect you and the decisions you make. Never once have I tried to interfere in your relationships. The first time I met Logan, he was bashing out your car lights. Did I judge you when you began dating him? Did I try to stop you? No. He beat my roommate to a bloody pulp for no true reason, and still I stayed out of your way when you asked me to and let you deal with him. Sorry Logan, I'm just making a point."

Logan grinned. "No problem, man. I know where you're going with this. I feel you."

Wallace gave him a grateful look and continued. "My point is, Veronica, that I don't need you to imply anything to Daisy or give her wrong ideas."

"What do you mean? I haven't done that. I don't know what she told you," Veronica defended. However, Wallace's words were working to make her feel guilty. He had a point. A small one.

"Yes, you have. And Daisy never said anything to me except that you and Jazmin were in class with her. Just now she shared that you led her to believe there was something going on between Jazmin and me."

"I never said you and Jazmin had a thing together. Jazmin's dating Duncan," Veronica replied innocently.

Wallace shook his head and gave her a half smile. "It's not going to work, Veronica. I know you too well. You let Daisy think there might be something going on with Jazmin. I'm sure Jazmin didn't say anything to contradict that either. And I'm also sure she was just following your lead."

Veronica found herself at a loss for words. She knew she wasn't completely in the right, but she hated to let Daisy think she'd won. She decided to go with the supportive friend routine. "You're right Wallace. I was playing some with Daisy, but I meant no harm. I was just trying to annoy her." She looked at Daisy and said, "I'm sorry Daisy. Don't mind me. I hope I didn't upset you."

"Not at all. Wallace and I just started dating. I'm still dating other people. We're not exclusive. Yet. He could date Jazmin _and_ you if he wanted," she replied with a smile.

"Hey now! That doesn't work for me!" Logan protested.

Wallace grinned. "Me either!"

"I don't know. I'll get back to you," Veronica replied coyly, giving Wallace a speculative look.

"Hey, girl, don't look at me like that! It gives me the heebie-jeebies!" Wallace exclaimed as he shuddered.

They all laughed at him. Then he looked at both the girls and was happy to see them sitting at the table with him, both smiling in good humor. "See, ladies, I knew you could be pleasant if you really tried. Play nice. I gotta go. I'll catch you beauties later! Keep them playing nice, Logan!"

Logan smiled, "I'll give it that old college try!"

Daisy watched him walk away. She wasn't sure what just happened. "Is he always so forceful?"

Veronica was looking after him too and replied, "No. Not usually. He's not a pushover, but he's mostly laid back."

"It's so hot!" Daisy exclaimed and without saying farewell, she got up and walked after him.

Veronica sat there a minute after she left not saying anything. Logan finally said, "You're not going to pout, are you?"

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him. Finally she asked, "What just happened?"

Logan leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You got outmaneuvered, sugarpuss. Not by Daisy, but by Wallace!" He grinned at her as she still seemed to be at a loss for words. "You forget that Wallace is your best friend for a reason."

He laughed and got up. "Come on. We got class to get to. You can plan your revenge later!"

Veronica gave him a sour look but got up. She's not sure what happened. She knew she'd have to tread carefully, but she couldn't suddenly embrace Daisy. She wasn't made that way. She may have to play nice for now. But Daisy better be careful because Veronica would be watching her every move.

*****_Mac*****_

Mac came to an abrupt halt when she went into her calculus class. This couldn't be a coincidence! Being friends these past few years with Veronica did make her question motives a lot more than she ever used to. To have her Max, ex-boyfriend, show up in one class was not a big deal. But considering they had never shared a class before nor spoken in months, she found his appearance in her calculus class to be startling to say the least! To have him suddenly in yet another class of hers was more than suspicious. Mac made a point of sitting behind him and as far away as she could manage. Luckily, class had already started when he looked over and noticed her presence. He waved at her in a friendly manner, but Mac couldn't bring herself to smile back at him.

After class she headed out the door, hoping to get away from a confrontation with him. She knew she needed to discuss his motives, but she felt ill-prepared for that particular conversation. Unfortunately, he was determined to talk to her.

"Mac, wait up! Mac!" he shouted at her.

Mac finally slowed down outside the building when it was apparent he wasn't going to quit yelling her name. She turned and waited for him.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked.

"Yes. I was pretending I didn't though," she admitted dryly.

He looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I find it highly suspicious that you would end up in not one but _two_ of my classes this semester, Max!" Mac informed him.

"What's suspicious about it? We both have majors related to computers and mathematics," Mac replied.

"Yeah, but I've never had a class with you before. I haven't heard from you in months and now not only are you back at school but you're in _two_ classes of mine. Hearst may be a small university, Max, but it's not that small! What are you thinking?" she demanded.

"Nothing much. I was thinking that I needed to be back in school. Not going to school gave me too much time to think, and I inevitably thought a lot about you. So maybe I did hack in the registrar and find your schedule. Is that so bad? Aren't you glad to see me?" Mac asked.

"Look, Max, I'm glad you've grown up and realized you were heading down a loserville track. However, I honestly haven't thought much about you in months. I'm not trying to be hurtful, but it's the truth. And I am dating someone. I've moved on," she informed him.

Mac looked disappointed. "Is it serious?" he asked.

"Yes. I love him. He's fun and spontaneous and makes me laugh. He treats me like I'm the best thing in his life. He'll do anything to make me happy. I couldn't say the same about you when we were dating. Sorry, Max, but that's the truth," she said. She went to turn around and walk away, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait, Mac! Don't go! Let's talk. I can't believe you could be that serious about some new guy already. We were too perfect together," Max said.

Mac started to reply when she heard a voice say, "Mac, what's going on?"

She turned and saw Dick a few feet away with a questioning look on his face. She saw he was looking down and realized his gaze was focused on Max's hand that was still holding hers. She quickly snatched her hand away.

"Mac, why was he holding your hand?" an obviously upset Dick asked.

Mac turned to face Dick. She wasn't sure what to say.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_Any Buffy fans out there catch my line from Buffy? I was watching an episode when I started this chapter. I'll give you a hint: I was watching an episode from season 5! Reviews greatly appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Little Green Monster

*******_Exactly where we left off with Dick, Mac, and Max_******

Dick gave Mac a questioning look as she pulled away her hand away from Max's. She gave Max a dirty look and then faced Dick with a smile of reassurance as she step toward him. "It's nothing Dick. He was calling after me, and I turned away. He just grabbed me to get my attention." She stepped up and made a show of grabbing Dick's hand. She squeezed it in assurance. "Max has enrolled back in Hearst this semester. We just had calculus together."

Dick directed his gaze toward Max. Max was finally realizing that Dick was the guy Mac was referring to. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He thought he'd point out something he noticed Mac didn't mention. "Yesterday, we had a computer class together, too. Small campus, huh?" Max said with a smile. He looked at Mac and said, "So this is the guy you're in love with? Dick-the-drunk doofus-Casablancas. We used to make jokes about him, remember?" Max laughed at the unlikely pairing of his Mac with the spoiled rich surfer. "You'll never convince me that he's enough for you." With that parting shot, Max walked off chuckling.

Dick, for the first time, found himself at a loss. On one hand, he really wanted to slam his fist in that guy's mocking face. On the other hand, the knowledge that his Mac used to put him down with her ex kind of sucked the anger out of him. He just looked at her. Mac could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, Dick! I'm so sorry about that! Max surprised me. I have not so much has received a text or email from him since we broke up; I swear! Are you mad?" Mac asked anxiously. She never imagined she of all people would be in this position. This was Veronica's territory. Mac never had to balance guys before, and she so didn't want to start now. Max was nothing to her, and she hoped Dick believed that.

Dick looked at Mac. He wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I'm not really mad, I don't think. I'm just confused and maybe a bit hurt. Why didn't you tell me yesterday that you had a class with Max? If it's no big deal, why would you not mention it? I thought we told each other everything. Or is that just me? Do I tell you everything, but you only tell me what you think I should know?"

"Of course not, Dick! I _do_ tell you everything! I love you. I've never felt about any guy the way I feel about you, especially not Max," Mac insisted.

"Then why wouldn't you mention it?" Dick asked.

Mac didn't answer right away. She let go of his hand so that she could face him. Finally, she just told him the truth. "To be honest, Dick, I didn't mention it yesterday because Max just seemed normal. He didn't seem at all like he was interested in me. He was just friendly. I wasn't suspicious and didn't see any reason to bring him up. I guess I was worried that you would be bothered by just having him in class with me. But when I saw him in class today, I knew that he had purposely planned on being in two of my classes."

"Did he tell you that?" Dick inquired.

"He admitted he hacked into the registrar to get my schedule," Mac admitted.

"So he _was_ coming on to you when he was holding your hand?" Dick asked, beginning to get mad.

"No, not really. What I said earlier was the truth. I turned to walk away, and he just grabbed my hand to stop me. I had told him I was seeing someone that I loved and didn't miss him at all. He basically just said he had missed me. He didn't declare his undying love or anything, so don't be upset. You have nothing to worry about," Mac assured him.

"Okay. I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me about anything. You're the most honest person I've ever known. He just better not be holding your hand again," Dick warned.

Mac smiled in relief that Dick was willing to let this go. She put her arm around his waist and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, hon. You're the only hand I want to hold. Wanna walk me to class?" She offered her hand to him.

He smiled at her and took her hand. He didn't say anything else, but he couldn't help but recall Max's look of disbelief when he realized Mac was dating him. It hurt him to know that Mac used to ridicule him. No one else's opinion of him really mattered. Not like hers. He knew they were both in different places then, and he _had_ mostly acted like a drunken doofus. And he knew he wasn't as smart as Mac and probably not anywhere near the IQ of Max. He didn't always understand what she saw in him or why she loved him. He was mostly just grateful. Max's laughter and disbelief was probably felt by others who saw them together. Some thought he was nuts for dating someone so different from Madison or other girls he'd been with. Their backgrounds were vastly different. But those losers never saw her naked! She was hot! But more than that, she made him want to be so much better than he knew he was. She looked at him and made him feel like he could _do _anything and _be_ anyone. Her faith and trust in him made all the ugly thoughts he had after Beaver died dim and fade. He'd felt so guilty after Beaver's death that he hadn't cared if he lived or died. Alcohol numbed the pain, and the hangovers seemed like a fitting punishment. Mac's faith and love made him feel like he was on top of the world. He'd never knew it could be like this. He finally understood why Logan was always putting up with Veronica. Luckily, Mac wasn't drama prone like Ronnie; even if she had been, it wouldn't matter to Dick. He'd put up with anything to be with her. Even a nerdy ex like Max.

******_Jaleno House*******_

Wallace knocked on the twins' door. Jazmin opened it and greeted him with a warm smile. "Hi, Wallace! Come on in. Since I'm sure you're here to see Jay, he's outside in the backyard trying to prove his manliness."

"Why do you assume I'm not here to see you? I may be here just to say hi to his lovely sister," Wallace offered with a grin.

Jazmin grinned back. "For some reason, I don't quite believe you!"

Wallace clutched his chest dramatically at her smile. "That's it! That smile! It's so worth the trip here! That's all I came to see. I can leave now," He turned to make out like he was serious.

Jazmin giggled at his silliness. "Okay, you charmer! I see you are a big flirt after all! And Veronica's always telling me what a nice guy you are!"

"Hey, I _am_ a nice guy! I even have a nice guy membership card. Do you want to see it?" Wallace asked as he made out like he was going to get it out of his wallet. Jazmin laughed at him. Then he said, "Can I help it if I can't fail to notice how beautiful your smile is? Surely, I'm not the first guy to tell you that?"

Jazmin blushed at his admiration. The guys she went to high school with never flirted much with her. Either because she was with Joseph, and they were intimidated by him or because they were friends with her ever popular brother and knew better. She tried for casual and said, "Okay, Nice Guy. I've got some homework to do. Do you need anything to drink before I hit the books?"

"I'm good. Thanks though," he replied.

"Well, you know where the fridge is. Help yourself if you get thirsty," she said. Then she turned and walked up the stairs.

Wallace couldn't seem to help himself as he watched her walk up the stairs. "Damn, she's fine!" he thought. He shook his head to get rid of the images that would only lead to trouble. He went out the kitchen door to the yard. He saw Jason fiddling with a barbeque grill.

"Yo! J-Man! What's up?" Wallace said in greeting.

Jason looked up and saw his guest. He smiled and said, "Hey, Wallace! You're just in time to help me get this grill together, so I can grill some steaks. Have you eaten yet? I bought this last night and finally have a chance to try it out."

"I can _always_ eat, man! Do you know what you're doing? I know a little bit about grilling but not too much. The last time we barbequed at Logan's Dick and me had to have Weevil save our attempts. Usually there's always someone around that knows more, so I don't ever have to do much!" Wallace said.

"I'm not an expert, but my buddy and I from Northwestern grilled a lot last semester. But I think I will text Eli and see if he wants to come over and eat, too. There's nothing like a good grilled steak! I bought several nice cuts because Jazmin insisted I needed to buy extra in case I mess any up. She has no faith in my culinary skills. That's the thing about sisters-they remember and catalog your every mistake! Just because I couldn't grill when I was fifteen, does not mean I'm still inept. But she won't believe me unless I prove it to her. I'm going to show her!" Jason vowed.

Wallace laughed at Jason's determination to prove his sister wrong. "Women are like that. I don't have a sister, but Veronica never lets me forget anything. You should get Weevil over here to supervise. We just won't tell Jaz!"

"Good thinking! I like how your mind works!" Jason pulled out his cell and sent off a quick text to Eli. While he waited for a reply, he asked Wallace. "So did you hear anything yet about me and the team? I thought practice went really well yesterday."

"You were awesome! Don't worry! Coach isn't stupid. He'll let you play. As long as you show up and work hard, he'll treat you fair. Last year he let me sit out part of the season even though I was on an athlete scholarship because I was struggling with a core class," Wallace told Jason.

Jason started to reply when his phone beeped. He read the text and shared. "Eli says he's at his grandma's and missed dinner, so he'll be over. He'll bring dessert."

"We're going to have to start calling him Betty Crocker if he keeps supplying the baked sweets!" Wallace told Jason with a snicker at the image of Weevil baking.

"If you're brave enough to call him that, go for it!" Jason exclaimed. "He loves his grandma, and she bakes. That's more than I can say for my grandma!"

"I don't even _have_ a grandma!" Wallace replied. "But you're right. I don't know that I am brave enough to call him Betty to his face! We'll leave the stupid jokes and jabs to Dick! Being duct taped once to a flag pole by Weevil is enough for a life time!"

"Eli did that? Nice!" Jason said admiringly. "We're you naked? It's always more effective if the guy's naked! I did that once in school to Jazmin's ex-boyfriend. It's one of my fondest memories."

Wallace shook his head. "I can see why you and Weevil hit it off so quickly! You're both evil sadists! Take it from a guy on the other end, it's no picnic. I can't believe Jazmin let you do that to an ex! Should I warn Duncan?" Wallace asked, expecting him to smile back at him or make a joke. Instead, he got a serious look in his eyes. "Just kidding, Jay! Relax!"

"You went to high school with Duncan, right?" Jason asked, ignoring Wallace's joke. "Eli told me he's changed a lot since high school. What did he mean by that? I haven't had a chance to ask him again."

Wallace was surprised by the shift in mood and topics, but he figured if he had a twin sister he'd want to know everything about the guy she was dating, too. He replied, "Well, I came to Neptune my junior year after his sister had been killed and after he allowed Logan and everyone to ostracize Veronica."

"What? He and Logan were less than gentlemanly toward Veronica? I find that hard to believe," Jason said.

"Yea, well, it was an ugly time. Duncan never did anything to Veronica. It was mostly Logan. Logan is a lash-out-now-and-repent-later kind of guy. Everyone hated her dad for the investigation into Duncan's family for his sister's death, and they took it all out on V. Duncan was just apathetic. I think he was on antidepressants or something. He just kind of drifted. Then when he and Veronica started dating again senior year, he seemed much better. But I never really had a strong opinion one way or another. Unlike Logan, he didn't really inspire strong feelings," Wallace explained.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well, normally with Logan you want to hit him and knock his smug grin off his face or admire him or something. He always inspires some strong emotion. He always brought out that in Veronica, that's for sure! Duncan and her were sweet together and happy but not like Logan and Veronica are now," Wallace replied. "Come to think of it, Duncan and Veronica were more like Duncan and Jazmin. So I don't think you should worry."

"So how is he different now?" Jason asked.

"He's more like Logan. I like him a lot now for one thing. He's a lot more interesting for another thing. And you should see his daughter, Lily! She's amazing. Duncan is so great with her. We all spoil Lily. Logan and Veronica are Lily's godparents. I spent a lot of time with Duncan over last summer, and we became friends. He's cool," Wallace finished.

"Would you want your sister dating him?" Jason wondered.

"Sure, why not? He's rich, he's attractive. He'll do anything for the people he loves. He's insanely protective. And he's a good friend. Jazmin could do worse. Duncan's a good man. Believe me, if she hadn't already been dating Duncan, I'd have asked her out myself!" he admitted.

"Really? You're into my sister?" Jason asked in surprise.

"Not really. Maybe. I mean, she's a knockout. You'd have to be dead or in love to not notice that. Logan is probably the only guy who never actually looked twice at her. When I first met her, I was really into her. But then I found out she had already went out with Duncan. I don't try to date girls my friends are into. Duncan's had a rough time. He deserves a girl like your sister," Wallace said.

Jason looked at his new friend in admiration. There weren't many men like Wallace. Jason knew a lot of people and had a lot of friends. However, he wasn't sure if he knew anyone that would so easily step aside and put someone else's needs and desires ahead of their own. And Jason knew that Duncan wasn't as close to him as Veronica or even Logan. That was just the kind of guy Wallace was. He wanted to trust Wallace's instincts. However, he felt Wallace was such a decent guy that he probably only saw the best in others. Jason wasn't sure if Wallace would pick up on the dark intonations he sensed in Duncan. Or maybe his loyalty to his friends was so strong, Wallace wouldn't tell him. Either way, Jason couldn't help but wish it was Wallace his sister had met first. He wouldn't ever worry about Jazmin if she was with a guy like Wallace. He knew from Jazmin that Veronica considered Wallace her closest friend. For some reason, Jason trusted Veronica's judgment instinctively. She seemed like someone who never allowed anyone to fool her. Jason would talk to Eli as soon as he could. Eli would tell him what he needed to know.

******_Weevil and Jazmin******_

Once again Weevil found himself ringing a friend's door holding a cake. He shook his head as he wondered how his grandma managed to do want no one else could ever do. He felt ridiculous. As he rang the bell again, he was just glad neither Dick nor Logan would be here this time!

Jazmin realized after the second door bell ring that her brother and Wallace must still be outside. She went downstairs to open the door. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized it was Eli at the door holding a cake box. For once she decided to make him uncomfortable first. "So is this your thing? Bringing cakes to your friends? It doesn't really fit your image, you know. It can't be adding to your street cred!" She smiled to let him know she was teasing. She opened the door further and gestured him to enter.

"It's not me! It's my grandma. She's always baking stuff. I was over at her house when your brother texted me and invited me over. She felt bad 'cause they ate dinner without me. This is the caramel flan she made. It's one of her specialties," Eli replied.

Jazmin grinned at him and told him to take it to the kitchen. After he sat it down on the counter, she went to go around him to the fridge. However, as she moved in his direction toward the fridge, he turned away from the counter. Inevitably they collided. Instinctively, he reached to steady her. Eli wasn't particularly tall for a man, but she was tall for a woman. Therefore, they were almost eye level. It was disconcerting for her to have him so close, his gaze so direct. For a moment they looked at one another without saying a word, the awareness building between them. Then it was like they both came to their senses; each of them turned away and stepped back. Both needing to put distance between the other. Neither acknowledged the heat the other's presence caused. Instead, Eli asked where Jason was and she pointed to the kitchen door that led to the yard. Without another word, he turned and went out the door without looking back.

As Eli walked outside, Jazmin's gaze followed him. She didn't understand why Eli so unsettled her. The way she felt when she was with him was so different than the way she felt with Duncan. Duncan made her feel safe and happy. He made her feel like a million bucks. She really thought she loved Duncan. He was the first guy since Joseph that she had dated seriously. But she wasn't one of those girls who thought it was possible to date more than one guy or even be seriously into more than one guy. She never thought she was made that way. However, she surprised herself when she could so easily be around Wallace. Only to herself could she admit she liked his light flirting. He made her feel special. She was so comfortable with him it was like she had known him forever. His teasing never bothered her. Mainly because she didn't take him seriously. She knew he was Duncan's friend. But Eli wasn't Wallace. Jazmin didn't know him well, but she got the feeling he didn't play by anyone's rules but his own. Some internal voice in her head warned her to be careful and to avoid being alone with him.

******_About Two Hours Later******_

Jason grinned smugly at his sister. "Just admit it, Sis, the steaks were perfect! I noticed you ate every bite!"

Jazmin looked at him and the two guys sitting around the table with him. All three guys looked smug. All of them looked expectantly at her. She replied, "Well, I suppose I can admit that I enjoyed my steak very much. However, I am _not_ convinced that you were the chief chef!" She looked pointedly at his two companions. Eli gave her a cocky smile while Wallace snickered.

"She knows you well," Eli said.

"I did the work. All Eli did was give me a pointer or two!" Jason insisted. He decided to strategically shift topics by asking Wallace, "So Wallace, how about you entertain us with a story."

"What story would you like to hear?" he replied.

"How about the details behind Eli here taping you to a flag pole? I want to hear that story, don't you Jazmin?" he asked. He grinned as Wallace looked uncomfortable. Jason looked pointedly at Eli. "Eli, do _you_ want to tell the story?"

Before Eli could respond, Wallace cut in. "No! We don't want to hear his spin on it! I'll tell it and you'll see what I victim I was and what a _bully_ Weevil was!" Eli just grinned at him.

"I can't see anyone being angry enough at you, Wallace, to tape you to a flagpole!" Jazmin said loyally, giving Eli an icy look. He just shrugged and kept his cocky grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I worked at a convenience store that Weevil's biker buddies came into. They stole some stuff, and I hit the silent alarm. The next day at school I found myself hogtied by him and his buddies, stripped and tied to the flagpole with duct tape. Not my finest hour. Everyone came to school and instead of helping me down; they pointed and laughed or took photos with their phones. I had just moved to town and didn't really know anyone yet. That's how I met Veronica. She was the only one brave enough to risk Weevil's wrath and cut me down. That's how we became friends," Wallace shared.

"How did you respond to her audacity?" Jason asked Weevil.

"To be honest, that is also the beginning of my own friendship with V. She was on a stakeout that same night taking photos of a cheating husband for her dad. I surrounded her with my biker friends, and she didn't flinch a bit. She pulled out her tazer and her pit bull she named Back Up. Her dog attacked one of my boys, and she tazered another one. Her nerves of steel and flair impressed the hell out of me. She then agreed to get my boys off the charges Wallace's narcing got them stuck with," Weevil said.

"She has a pit bull named Back Up? That's hilarious!" Jazmin laughingly responded.

Jason, ever the one wanting to know details, inquired, "I'm assuming she kept her word. How did she get your boys off?"

Wallace responded, "I've got this one, Weevil. I'm not even sure you know exactly how she managed to pull it off. It was a work of pure genius! First, she managed to get into the evidence room at the Sheriff's department and switched the video tape of the theft with another tape."

"How did she managed that?" Jason asked.

"She knew someone in the fire department. First, she planted a bong in Logan's locker and leaked a tip to the Sherriff's department. Naturally, they did a random locker check and Logan was dragged out of the school in handcuffs!"

"That was as funny as hell! I love seeing those 09ers brought down a peg. They got away with so much shit it made me sick! That's when I realized Veronica Mars was not like the rest of them," Weevil proclaimed, grinning at the memory.

"Why would Veronica want to get Logan arrested?" Jazmin asked puzzled.

"Because he was the biggest jackass in school who lived to make her miserable after Lilly died. He helped spread vicious rumors about her, and he or his friends flattened her tires more than once," Weevil answered.

"He was a much different guy in high school. My first time to meet him was when he was bashing Veronica's car lights in due to his dad taking his car away over the arrest. I thought I was going to have to defend her honor and get pummeled by him and his friends when Weevil showed up with more friends and made Logan apologize," Wallace explained. "Logan once told me that he considered he and Veronica's many angry encounters to be foreplay."

"Foreplay? He actually said that?" Jazmin asked in disbelief.

Jason laughed. "Oh my God! That is the best line! Echolls is something else! 'Foreplay!' Now that's passion!"

Wallace gave him a disgruntled look. "I don't consider that a display of passion, but retaliation. But then again, I don't think Logan was overly mad about what she did until he had to go home and face his evil daddy. None of us knew then how truly diabolical his dad was."

"Poor Logan!" Jazmin said sympathetically.

"So what happened with your boys and the tape?" Jason wondered.

"Well, the bong had been designed to cause a fire or rather smoke up the evidence room. So when the fire department came, Veronica's friend swapped out the tape in the evidence room. It's was genius!" Wallace exclaimed.

"So the court played the wrong tape?" Jazmin prompted.

"I got this part, Fennell. This part was hilarious. When the douche-bag of a Sherriff was on the stand testifying against my boys, the D.A. played the tape they thought was from the surveillance camera. Instead of the expected tape or even a blank tape, Mars swapped it for a real tape of one of the Sherriff's deputies getting serviced by a hooker!" Weevil gleefully shared.

"So the police never suspected the real tape was stolen. They thought it got destroyed and the D.A. had simply gotten a wrong tape!" Wallace finished.

"Wow! I would've loved to have seen that! Veronica Mars is quite a woman! Logan's one lucky guy!" Jason exclaimed with the admiration obvious in his voice.

Both Wallace and Weevil looked at him sharply. At the same time, they each made it clear to Jason that Veronica was off limits.

"Don't even think about it!" Wallace said.

"Hell no!" Eli added.

"What?" Jason asked, confused by their protests.

Jazmin, of course, knew immediately what the guys were worried about. She giggled and said, "They think your admiration of Veronica may transfer into a pursuit of her in a romantic way. Don't worry, guys, Jason is not one to poach."

Jason's eyes widened at the implication, and he defended himself. "No way, guys! You can't help but admire Veronica. But it was an innocent admiration; I swear! I like Logan! I'd never do that. There are too many lovely single girls out there that need my attention anyway! Not to mention, I doubt I'd get anywhere with her if I tried."

"No you wouldn't!" Wallace said pointedly.

"Not to mention, Echolls will rip your head off for trying. Or even Duncan. He hates when either of his friends are upset," Weevil added.

"Or Dick. Dick and Logan are like Siamese twins. He goes wherever Logan goes. He cares about whatever Logan cares about," Wallace told them.

"Yeah, I've noticed he seems to take loyalty to a whole new level. That's the kind of friend you want watching your back. But you dont' need to worry, boys. I have no interest in Veronica! I'm sure you both admire her obvious gifts, too. It doesn't mean anything," he said smiling at their defense of their friends. He could be offended, but he instead chose to find their concern funny. Before he could say more, he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm not answering the door again! It's your turn!" Jazmin insisted.

"Fine! I'll go. Just remember, I cooked so you have to clean up!" Jason said as he left the kitchen.

Jason opened the door and saw it was Duncan. "Hello," Jason said politely.

"Is Jazmin home?" Duncan asked.

"Sure. Come on in. She's in the kitchen with the guys," Jason replied.

Duncan followed Jason into the kitchen. He was a bit surprised when he went into the room to see both Wallace and Weevil sitting at a table with Jazmin obviously having a great time. Both guys were smiling at something Jazmin had said. He felt better when she looked up at him and offered him a warm smile. "Duncan!" she exclaimed as she got up to greet him. "I didn't know you were dropping by. What a nice suprise!" She placed a light kiss on his lips in greeting.

"I didn't see you on campus today and wanted to come see you for a bit. Sorry I didn't call. I see you've got a house full. Hey, Wallace, Weevil. What's up?" Duncan said.

"Take a seat. Jason grilled some steaks on the new grill he bought, and Wallace stopped by. Then they called Eli over to save them from ruining the steaks!" Jazmin teased.

"Not true! I was just being hospitable! Eli missed dinner and he brought dessert." Jason defended.

"Hey, yeah, where is that cake you brought Eli? I am ready for my sweets!" Wallace said.

"I'll get it," Jazmin offered. She grabbed some plates. Weevil got up to help her. She looked at him in with suspicion. Weevil gave her a looked that seemed to dare her to say anything about his help.

Duncan watched in surprise as Weevil got up to help Jazmin. He could not help but notice the way Weevil looked at her. She seemed awkward around him. It was weird. They weren't speaking but when they looked at one another, it seemed like they were communicating. They came to the table with the cake. Duncan accepted the piece Jazmin gave him with a smile. When she complimented Weevil on his grandma's cake, he seemed casual. However, Duncan noticed his eyes lingered on her. When Jazmin noticed his stare she looked away quickly. But Duncan noticed her cheeks were flushed. Jazmin made a point of smiling at Duncan. Duncan returned her smile and then glanced at Weevil. He looked annoyed. Suddenly it dawned on Duncan why this seemed so familiar to him. Jazmin and Weevil reminded him of Veronica and Logan. They way they were in high school. Even when Duncan was dating her, she always found Logan with her eyes. The two of them didn't have to speak. Normally, Logan antagonized her, and she reacted. Duncan looked back and forth between Jazmin and Weevil, hoping he was wrong in his suspicion. Maybe Jazmin was just disturbed because someone so rough looking obviously had the hots for her. Duncan could tell that easily enough. Even Wallace spent most of him time talking to Jazmin when he was supposed to be here for Jason. But Wallace didn't concern Duncan. Wallace would always do the right thing. The same couldn't be said of Weevil. Duncan knew from watching Logan and Weevil clash, that saying anything to Weevil would inevitably lead him to dig in his heels and do exactly what you didn't want him to do. The only one who he ever seemed to take direction from was Veronica. Duncan decided that he'd have to talk to her soon. For now, he'll stake his claim and remind Weevil who Jazmin chose to be with.

"So Jazmin, are you in the mood for moonlit stroll on the beach?" he suggested.

"That sounds great," Jazmin said.

"Hey, you have to clean up!" Jason reminded her.

"Don't worry; I'll do it when we return. Thanks for dinner, boys. Eli, I'm going to have to meet this grandmother of yours so she can give me some recipes," Jazmin told him.

Eli gave her a slow smile and said, "Anytime. I know she'd love to meet you."

Duncan gave him a look that clearly told him to back off. Weevil just smirked at him.

The ever observant Jason noticed their silent exchange. He realized that he must have missed something. Why was Duncan showing, for the first time, signs of possessiveness with Jazmin? Surely, he wasn't threatened by Eli? As Duncan and Jazmin left the kitchen, Jason observed Eli. Eli's eyes noted their progress, and he got a grim look on his face. Jason mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner that his new friend was into his sister. Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Well, I'm heading out, too," Wallace said. He thanked Jason and said goodbye to Eli.

Eli got up to follow him out. "Hey, can you hang out for a minute?" Jason asked him.

"Sure. What's up?" Eli inquired.

"I been meaning to finish that conversation we had not long ago about Duncan. I'm really getting a vibe from him that I don't get from Wallace for instance. Wallace assured me that he was a nice guy and a lot more interesting now than he was in high school. Wallace and you both indicated he had changed. Can you elaborate?" Jason asked.

"In high school, he wasn't that bad for an 09er. He never tried to get away with everything like many of the 09ers did. When he was elected school president he actually made an effort to dissolve some of the class distinction that was rampant at school," Eli shared.

"So how is he different now? You mentioned before that he got really angry when Logan was shot. And Wallace indicated that he was more like Logan now," Jason replied.

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. There is a bit more repressed rage in him that Logan has always carried. At the hospital after Logan was shot, I could tell that Duncan would do anything to make the person pay who tried to kill Veronica and shot Logan. I don't even know if he'd be someone I'd want to mess with now. In high school, he was harmless. But I wouldn't say that now," Eli told Jason. Then he remembered something. "He does have a strange form of epilepsy that can bring on black outs and major mood swings. Veronica for a time suspected he really had killed his sister Lilly."

Jason pondered that bit of disturbing information. Then he asked, "So did he do anything about the shooting? Was the guy caught?"

"Let's just say that no one's heard from or seen Sorokin since he left Neptune," Eli stated.

"Do you think Duncan had him killed?" Jason asked.

"I doubt he did anything himself. These rich guys never get their hands' dirty. But if you're asking me if he was capable of having Sorokin taken out, then I'd have to say yes. I can see it now. However, I've not heard any talk about it. I'm sure Logan would know, but he'd never tell," Eli said.

"I don't need to ask anyone here. My dad's connection's in Chicago are looking into it now. I should find out one way or another if he's still alive or if Duncan did anything to silence him forever," Jason said.

"What will you do with the information if you found out Duncan isn't the prince charming your sister thinks he is?" Eli inquired.

"I won't keep it from Jazzie. We don't keep secrets from each other, especially not those kinds of secrets. If she's going to date Duncan, she's going to know exactly who he is. Considering the bad luck she's had with guys in the past, there is no way I wouldn't tell her. She's never going to be blindsided by a guy she cares about again." Jason gave Eli a hard look.

"What's that look for? I've not done anything to your sister!" Eli said defensively.

"No, but why do I get the feeling you'd like to?" Jason wondered.

"You've got a vivid imagination. Your sister's very attractive. I'd have to be dead to not notice, but I'd never take Duncan's leftovers," Eli replied.

Jason didn't appreciate his remark. "My sister is no one's leftover's, and you'd better watch your damn mouth about her!" he replied annoyed.

Eli held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, man, no offense intended! I just meant that I doubt that if Duncan did it for her, we'd be compatible. That's all. You're sister's great; you know that. I just doubt we'd date even if Duncan wasn't in the picture. Sorry."

"I'm sorry for jumping down your throat. It's just my sister's been very hurt before. And by a guy we both loved and trusted. Now I don't take anything for granted where she's concern. And all guys are suspect. Except for maybe Wallace. I wish she was dating him. Then I'd never worry." Jason said.

Eli was a bit disturbed by their conversation. The implication that someone really hurt Jazmin in the past didn't sit well with him. Nor did the implication that Jason would rather see Wallace date his sister. "Then again", Eli thought, "if I had a sister, I'd probably want her to date a guy like Fennell, too." He left the Jaleno's determined to put all thoughts of Jason's sister out of his mind.

*****_The Following Week At The Food Court On Campus*****_

Mac and Parker were grabbing some lunch in the school cafeteria. Mac had been pleasantly surprised how easy it had been to room with Parker again. She shuddered to think how she might have been forced to room with a complete stranger. Parker was familiar, and she was a friend. She seemed a bit more subdued than she had been a year ago when they have first met as freshman. Mac got the feeling that being home had taken a toll on her. For her sake, Mac hoped this semester was incident free so that Parker could come back in the fall.

"I'm still trying to get used to the idea of you and Dick," Parker said. "When I was dating Logan I would never had guessed that someday you'd be head over heels for Dick. I always thought I was good at picking up on those vibes. How did I miss it?"

"You didn't miss anything. There wasn't any vibes then. I told you we spent the summer together at his and Logan's beach house. Like you, I was finding being back with the parentals suffocating and found their place a welcome escape. We became friends first. If I hadn't got to really know who he was and who he could be, I doubt we would have ever went out. Besides, we took it really slow. Believe me!" Mac shared, thinking about how long Dick waited to sleep with her. She still found that fact both sweet and amazing. Her mom used to always tell her that the best things in life were worth waiting for. For once, Mac was happy to agree that she was right.

"I have trouble picturing Dick being slow at all. This is the guy, after all, who got married one weekend in Vegas to a girl he barely knew!" Parker exclaimed with a laugh.

"You knew about that?" Mac asked surprised.

"Sure. Logan mentioned it to me. He thought it was hilarious that Dick broke up with her because he was turned off by her toes!" Parker shared.

"Her toes? I guess Dick and I still have some things to learn about each other after all! I'm going to have to ask him about that. He is definitely one of a kind," Mac said fondly.

Parker observed her love struck expression. "You really have it bad, Cindy Mackenzie!" She saw a guy she didn't know looking at them and heading toward them. "Oh my God! Check out that totally hot guy walking toward us! I don't recognize him, but he is coming right toward us!"

Mac looked to see who she was referring to and saw Duncan coming their way. "Oh, that's Duncan Kane."

"_That_'s Duncan Kane! _The_ Duncan Kane? Wow! Okay, I must admit that Veronica has some very superior taste in men. Logan and Piz were both delicious in their own distinct way, but this guy. Wow!" Parker observed.

"Down girl! Let's not scare him away! He's dating someone anyway," Mac said.

"Just dating or passionately-in-love-with-his-soul-mate-whom-I-can-never-replace-no-matter-how hard I try?" Parker wondered dramatically.

Mac laughed at her dramatics. "No, Jazmin's great, but I don't think they're star-crossed lovers. However, Duncan is a one woman guy. He doesn't date around. Unlike Logan or Dick, he was never much of a player."

"He's stable and reliable? Even better! Can I have him,_ please_?" Parker pleaded like a kid asking for a treat.

Mac couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. "Be quiet before he hears you! No, you can't have him; he's dating my friend! So behave yourself!"

"Hi, Mac! How's it going?" Duncan said with a friendly smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Duncan this is my roommate Parker. Parker this is Duncan," Mac supplied.

The two exchanged greetings. Duncan remembered what he was told about Parker. Her bubbly personality surprised him, especially knowing that she and Logan dated. She didn't seem like Logan's type at all.

"Parker, Duncan has a beautiful two year old daughter named Lily. Duncan, Parker is an elementary education major. You should show her pictures of Lily. I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab something to drink. I'm dying of thirst. Diet Coke, Parker?" Mac asked.

"Sure. Thanks! Grab me a yogurt, too, will you? I'll pay you back later," Parker said.

"Why don't we go grab a table? I don't have another class for about a half an hour," Duncan told her. They headed toward an open table. In no time at all, Duncan found himself showing her photos of Lily. Parker was really easy to be with.

Mac soon realized she didn't have enough hands to maneuver all the things she wanted. As she was juggling with her purchases, a hand reached out to grab the yogurt she was about to drop.

"I got that!" Max said.

Mac looked in surprise to see Max holding her yogurt. "Uh, thanks," she offered unenthusiastically.

"Here, let me take one of those drinks, too. It looks like you've got your hands full," Max remarked in a friendly manner.

Mac surrendered her drink. She did need some help. "I was getting some things for Parker too and didn't think about the challenge of carrying it all. I should've grabbed a tray!" she said.

"Oh, Parker's rooming with you again? How is she?" Max asked.

Mac caught him up on things while they waited in line together. She relaxed her guard when it seemed he was willing to keep things casual and mostly impersonal.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Dick was coming in with Jazmin. He bumped into her outside in the quad and was giving her an enthusiastic break down of the cheerleading practice he had nailed that morning. "My first game as mascot is coming up! It's going to rock! I hope you and Duncan come!" he said.

Jazmin smiled at his excitement. "Don't worry, we wouldn't miss it! Besides Jason and Wallace will both be playing."

"Hey, there's Duncan!" Dick observed. "Over there with the hot blonde. Oh wait, that's not a hot blonde. That's just Parker."

"Parker? Do I know her?" Jazmin asked.

"You haven't met her yet? She's Mac's roommate. She's okay. A bit needy and clingy. Her and Logan dated for like five minutes. She was one of the victims of the campus rapists last year. My fraternity almost got disband over those rapes. Anytime anything bad happens they want to turn around and blame the Greeks. Neither of the rapists were brothers or members of any of the houses. But did we ever get an apology from any of those chicks picketing or harassing us? Hell no!" Dick ranted. It still annoyed him.

Jazmin had never really seen Dick so worked up and was surprised. They started to walk toward Duncan when she spotted Mac. "Mac's here, too," she told Dick, pointing her out.

Dick immediately reacted when he saw Mac with Max. Without saying goodbye to Jazmin he headed toward Mac. Jazmin shook her head at how quickly he could shift gears. As she got closer to Duncan and Parker, she noticed that Parker made a point of touching Duncan as she talked. In annoyance, Jazmin realized that Parker was one of those girls who couldn't talk to a guy without physical contact. Jazmin thought about what she had been through, though, and was determined to be nice. She put a smile on her face and was about to call out a greeting when she noticed that Duncan was showing Parker pictures of Lily. Her smile faltered.

Duncan noticed Jazmin right before she got to the table. He got up and greeted her with a smile. "There's my girl!" He gave her a hug and pulled out a chair for her. "Jazmin this is Parker, Mac's roommate. Mac introduced us and went to grab something to drink. Parker, this is Jazmin, my girlfriend."

Parker looked at the dazzling girl Duncan had his arms around. The light went out of her eyes, but she managed to smile and greet Jazmin. After what happened with Veronica and Logan, Parker was never going to put herself in a position where she felt like she was any man's second choice. And looking and Jazmin, Parker knew that next to Jazmin she would always come out in second place. Duncan seemed amazing, but Parker recognized that look that he had when he looked at her. No way was Parker going to waste her energy. She felt really depressed and wanted to just go to her room and throw the covers over her head. "I'm suddenly not feeling well," she told Duncan. "I don't have another class today, so I'm going to go back to my dorm. Will you tell Mac? I'll catch up with her later. It was nice to meet both of you." She managed to smile as she got up and quickly made her escape. It seemed like all the great guys really were taken.

Over in line, Dick approached Mac. "Hey, Mackie!" he said.

Mac heard her nickname that only Dick ever used. Sure enough, Dick was coming toward them. He was smiling at her. However, Mac knew he would not fail to notice that Max was in line with her. She returned his smile. Instead of saying a word to Max or about Max, Dick simply grabbed the stuff out of Mac's hands. "Let me help you, babe," he said.

"Thanks. I was getting a few things for me and Parker, and Max offered to carry some stuff," Mac replied.

"Well, now he doesn't need to. I'm here," Dick responded. Then said to Max. "Thanks, dude, but I got it from here."

Max knew when to retreat, and he graciously handed the drink and yogurt to Mac. "No problem. I'll see you in class, Mac," he said with a smile. He turned and left.

Mac instantly felt the need to explain his presence. "I hope you know that's all that was happening. He came up when he saw me struggling with my purchases."

"No worries, Mackie. I trust you. Now he's another story. If he keeps pushing himself on you or tries to hit on you, I can't promise to be nice," Dick said. "You're the only girl I've ever loved, Mackie, and I gotta say that I do find myself feeling unusually possessive. It's a strange feeling."

Mac smiled and reached to get her money, but Dick wouldn't let her. "I got this," he said and handed the cashier a twenty.

"Thanks, Dick," Mac said. Unlike Veronica, she wasn't really uncomfortable with Dick paying for her. Maybe it was her Sinclair blood manifesting or something. Or maybe it was her mercenary soul. She wasn't sure. But she knew that Dick's generosity was just simply a part of who he was. He had more than she did and wouldn't understand if she protested. He knew she wasn't dating him for his money. Many girls had and he still hadn't minded that. He even expected it. But outside of her cute car and her electronic gadgets, Mac wasn't materialistic. Even Dick could not fail to notice that.

When they got to the table Duncan was at, Mac noticed Parker's absence. "Where did Parker go?" she asked Duncan.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and to tell you she went back to your room and she was sorry," Duncan explained. "She seems like a good roommate to have."

"She's great. Last year, we didn't start off well because I made assumptions about her because we're so very different. But she's really sweet and a good person. Her bubbly personality hides a lot of real strength," Mac said. She was concerned because she knew Parker wasn't the least bit sick. Since she could not fail to notice that Jazmin had joined them, Mac assumed maybe Parker realized that Duncan really was taken. Mac hoped Parker met a nice guy soon. She deserved to be happy, too.

******_The Next _Day On Campus*****

Veronica and Jazmin were coming out of their photography club meeting when Veronica walked by the school's newspaper stand. She glanced and saw a familiar smiling face smiling up at her. "What?" she exclaimed as she came to a sudden stop. She grabbed a paper and looked at it with disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Jazmin asked in concern.

"Look at this! Logan's picture is in this paper, but not as a news story. He's introduced as the paper's new feature editorial writer. I can't believe he never told me!" Veronica exclaimed in both pride and annoyance.

Jazmin quickly grabbed a copy of her own paper. In silent agreement, the two sat down on the nearby bench and read his article. He had written a tongue-in-cheek article poking fun of the campaign to save the squirrel population on campus. Squirrels were becoming so numerous and bold that they'd been spotted inside actual dorms. The Dean wanted to beat back the ever growing numbers with pesticides which had caused an uproar with a small population of the student body. Logan proposed an insane compromise that was in the style of Jonathan Swift's "Modest Proposal", in which Swift proposed that the solution to the growing potatoes famine in Ireland was to eat the babies. Logan's article suggested that Swift's clever thinking should be mirrored at Hearst. California's growing poor and hungry population could be graciously served by an influx of squirrel diet. Hearst's reputation as a benevolent school could spread worldwide. Instead of needlessly killing the pesky animals, Logan proposed capturing them and offering them as a stable diet for the poor and needy. He even included a few suggestions for dishes and even a link for some squirrel entrée recipes. Veronica couldn't help but giggle at his outlandishness. What wit!

"Oh my God! This is hilarious!" Jazmin gushed.

"He is talented. I always knew that, but he failed to tell me he actually joined the paper or that he had a featured article. The rat! Wait 'til I get my hands on him!" Veronica exclaimed.

"He didn't mention that he and Jason signed up? Jason is doing sports news," Jazmin said as she turned to the sports section. She proudly read his article on the upcoming basketball game that Jason had written.

Veronica peered over her shoulder and saw that she what she was reading and turned to that page in her own copy. Jason's style was vastly different that Logan's. He was a cut to the chase kind of reporter. She could see that law would be a good fit for him. She folded up the paper to take with her when she saw Wallace walking. "Hey, Papa Bear!" she shouted.

Wallace looked up and saw Veronica and Jazmin on a bench and walked toward them. "Ladies, how's things?"

"Did you know Logan joined the school newspaper?" Veronica asked in way of greeting.

"No. He told me he was going nuts without being able to surf and was going to have to find something else to do in his spare time. This must have been his solution. When is he going to get to surf again?" Wallace inquired.

"This weekend we're going to go swimming at Dick's fraternity house's pool and see how he does. He may get to be able to surf again in a few weeks. A little at a time. But it'll be a long time before I will let him risk surfing alone," Veronica shared.

Wallace grinned at her display of overprotectiveness. Logan was the last person he would ever consider needing anyone to protect him. He sat down on the bench next to Jazmin to read what she was engrossed in. "Oh, that's Jay's sports article. He told me that they gave him a trial byline this week. Coach is giving him a trial run at the game this weekend. I hope to see you ladies there," Wallace said. Both ladies assured him they wouldn't miss it. Then Jazmin showed him Logan's article.

Daisy was on her way to class when she spotted Wallace sitting on a bench next to Jazmin and smiling at her in way too friendly of a manner to suit Daisy. Daisy wouldn't have care if he was just sitting with Veronica because she could tell that he really did only see Veronica as a friend or sister. But Jazmin was another story altogether. They looked way too comfortable together, and Daisy didn't appreciate the way Wallace looked at her. She was going to need to go over and break up their little cozy display.

"Hello, sweetie," she said in greeting to Wallace. She went through the motions of playing nice. "Hi, girls. What are we looking at?"

Veronica answered, "Logan and Jason are both writers for the school paper. We were reading their debut articles. Have you read Logan's article yet? It's hilarious!"

"Actually, I did. You're right. He is gifted. My last class was passing around a copy and laughing over it. One dumb sorority girl thought he was serious and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Her reaction was even funnier for the class. Tell him I said great job," Daisy offered graciously. Then she said to Wallace. "Do you want to walk with me to my next class?"

"Sure thing!" he replied getting up. He waved goodbye to the girls and took Daisy's hand.

After they left, Veronica pulled out her cell phone to call Logan and find out where he was at. "Come on, Jaz. Logan's in the food court. I've got a bone to pick with him!" Veronica said as she got up and walked purposely toward the school's main dining area. Jazmin grinned at the look on Veronica's face. Logan was going to get it!

******_Cafeteria_******

Dick and Logan were eating at a table when Tonya came over to their table and sat down without being invited. Dick introduced her to Logan. She was enthusiastically giving Logan an overview of the routine they had planned for the game this weekend. Dick grinned and began telling Logan about how he was going to finally get to practice in uniform on Friday. His shoulders were much bigger than the other mascot, so they had to get his fitted for him.

Mac had gotten a text from Dick asking her to join her and Logan for lunch, so she was surprised to see a girl she didn't know at their table. The girl was giving both Dick and Logan equal attention. It's been a while since she had seen either boys talking to a girl she didn't know.

"Mackie!" Dick exclaimed with pleasure when he noticed her arrival. He got up to give her a hug. Then bluntly told the blonde girl, "Tonya, you need to get up 'cause that's the chair I was reserving for my girlfriend, Mac. Mac, this is Tonya the head cheerleader on the squad. She was telling Logan about the routine we have going for this weekend's game."

Mac's eyes widened in embarrassment at Dick's rudeness. She quickly offered, "Nice to meet you, Tonya. Forgive Dick's rudeness. He doesn't always think before he opens his mouth." She gave Dick a look. "I can sit in the open chair next to Logan."

"Sorry, Mac, but I'm going to need that one," a new voice said. Mac looked up and saw a determined Veronica on the other side of the table. Veronica sat down in the chair, ignoring everyone else. Tonya decided she'd definitely used up her welcome and said a quick goodbye. She flashed a flirty smile at Dick before she left. "I'll see you later, Dickie."

"Dickie?" Mac asked incredulously.

Dick grinned. "Jealous, babe?"

"Of that brainless twit? Never. But nicknames only sound cute when you're saying them," Mac replied. Dick pulled her down into the chair that Tonya vacated and smiled at Jazmin who pulled up another chair and sat down to watch the fireworks.

"So, Logan, is there anything you have to tell me today?" Veronica asked in a way too sweet of voice.

Logan looked puzzled and looked at Jazmin questioningly. Jazmin just grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I love you?" he offered.

"Really? Is that why you failed to share something new and exciting in your life with me?" Veronica asked, more hurt than angry.

Logan still looked confused. "You're the only exciting thing in my life, sugarlips!"

Veronica refused to let him cajole her out of her upset so easily. She lifted up the paper she had. "Does this jog your memory?" she asked.

Logan looked at the paper and winced. "Oops!" he replied.

"Oops? That's your response? My boyfriend, the man I live with, the man I plan on marrying someday, does something amazing and wonderful and I'm the last to know!" Veronica exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Dick interrupted. "You can't be the last to know 'cause I don't know anything either. Do you Mac?" Mac shook her head. "See, Mac doesn't know either, so don't feel bad." Dick thought he was helping his friend, but Logan gave him that look that said "Shut the hell up, Dick!"

"I didn't mean to make you feel left out. I just didn't think it was that big of deal. Nor do I consider it an amazing accomplishment. You know that just my last name gets people to let me do things I want to do. My literary skills probably had very little to do with it," Logan said self-deprecatingly.

"Are you kidding?" Jazmin interjected. "Your article is wonderful, Logan! It's a brilliant piece of writing. I didn't know you were a writer."

"I'm not," he protested.

Jazmin looked at Veronica in confusion. "Uh, yes you are! Even Daisy said her entire class was reading it and passing it around. One dumb girl who didn't get your point got so freaked she threw up! That's the kind of thing only a _good_ writer can do!" Jazmin informed him.

Mac grabbed the paper from Jazmin, and she and Dick began reading the article while Veronica gave Logan a look.

"Don't look at me like that, Veronica. I really wasn't trying to keep it from you. I just didn't see it as a big deal and didn't want you making a big deal about it. If no one liked it, I figured you wouldn't even have to read it," Logan explained.

"First of all, your last name may get some doors open. However, no editor of any paper would print an article on the front page of any paper, if it wasn't half way decent. Second of all, how do you think it made me feel when Jazmin knew and I didn't because her brother tells her everything but my boyfriend doesn't?" Veronica asked.

Logan pulled her over until she sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He dropped a light kiss on the nape of her neck. "Don't be hurt, sugarlips. I'm sorry. You can't be upset with me on the day of my writing debut. I promise the next time I do anything, no matter how minor it is, I'll tell you!"

"You better!" she pouted and tilted her head back for a kiss.

Logan grinned knowingly at her and kissed her. When they separated Veronica remained on his lap, content to be there. Then she said, "I'm going to go get some extra copies, so I can take them to my dad's work. The boys will get a big kick out of this!" Logan groaned. He saw gifts of stuffed squirrels in his future.

Mac was giggling as she finished the article. But Dick looked at Logan in horror. "Dude, you need some serious help. I can't believe you really think we should feed homeless people squirrels. That's just sick, man!"

Everyone at the time burst out laughing. Their laughter disturbed Dick even more. "It's not funny, guys! Logan, I know you did that homeless boxing thing in high school, and I thought it was cool. But this is just wrong, dude."

Mac looked fondly at Dick and patted his cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry, honey. Logan isn't being serious. This is a satire. Like Mark Twain's "Jumping Frog of Calderas County" that you read last semester in American Lit."

"Sarcasm, dude!" Logan told him with a grin. "It's not meant to be taken literal. I was poking fun."

"Oh," Dick said sheepishly. Then he looked vastly relieved. "That's a relief, dude. I was beginning to think the lack of surfing had seriously damaged your brain. Like salt water depravation or something."

His friends laughed. Logan and Veronica got up to grab some copies of the paper and said goodbye. Mac and Dick followed after them. Both had a class to get to. Jazmin decided to grab something to eat since she had some time before her next class.

Mac's next class was her calculus class that she had with Max. Dick was walking her to class when he spotted Max waiting outside the classroom. He smiled when he spotted Mac. "Hey, Mac. I was waiting for you," he said.

Dick narrowed his eyes at Max. It really irritated him how the guy acted like Dick didn't exist or didn't matter if he did. He decided to remind Max of his presence. "Dude, I'm going to tell you this just one time. You don't need to be waiting on my girlfriend for any reason. You and her were over a long time ago and believe me, she does NOT miss you! You better back the hell off before I decide to remind you of what a doofus I can be!" Dick warned, readily embracing Max's bad opinion of him.

"If you're so sure she's yours, why do you care if I wait for her? We're just going to class. What are you so worried about?" Max wondered.

Mac looked at him and said, "Max, go to class. I don't need you to escort me to my seat. Dick's right. You need to back off." Max just shrugged his shoulders and walked into class.

She turned to Dick and put her arms around his neck. "Relax, Dick. Max's just trying to antagonize you."

"Well, it's working!" Dick revealed.

Mac smiled and replied. "Don't let him get to you. He can like me all he wants. He's not a bad guy. We had a nice time when we were together, and our break up was cordial. That's why he's blown it up in his mind. But he'll soon realize how boring things got between us and meet someone else. I never loved him, Dick. I cared about him, but I never imagined a future with him. So don't feel threatened."

Dick wanted to protest the feeling threatened comment but the other thing Mac said seemed more important. He grinned down at her. "You imagine a future with me?" he asked.

"Of course! Don't you imagine one with me? That's how you know it's really love. At least that's what I think," Mac admitted.

Dick was really happy to hear that. He looked around and spotted a secluded door way a few feet away. He dragged Mac over there. "What are you doing, Dick?" she asked.

"Giving us a bit of privacy so I can do this," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her. Mac smiled up at him and opened her mouth slightly to receive his kiss. It moved her that he tried so hard to please her even in the little things. He knew she was uncomfortable with big displays of public affection, so he made a point of trying his best to honor his request. Mac wished she could make him understand that she was amazed by him all the time, and Max could never even compete.

MORE TO COME…..


	9. Chapter 9

** Everyone who did review seemed to really like the squirrel story Logan wrote. I was surprised that out of all the things in the chapter that was what everyone liked the most! I did base it off of my own college experience seeing crazy student protests involving the squirrel population on campus. However, no one wrote an article like that. I was inspired (as Logan was) by Jonathan Swift's "Modest Proposal" that is a famous satire in British Literature. **

Chapter 9: Dick's Debut

****The Next Day At Hearst*****

Wallace was doing some work for class in the food court when Jazmin joined him. "Hey, Wallace. Mind if I sit for a bit? I've got some time before my next class."

Wallace smiled and replied, "You know you're always welcome wherever I'm at. How's things going? Are you and Jason all settled into your house? Feel free to call me anytime you have extra food. Piz and I get tired of take out and cafeteria food."

"So when do I get to meet your roommate Piz? I know Veronica dated him, so he must be a nice guy. But I never see him around. Did they have an ugly break up?" she inquired.

"He is a nice guy, but dating Veronica made him a bit nuts. He couldn't handle all the other men in her life!" Wallace replied with a grin.

"Men? Like you?" she asked. "Surely he wasn't jealous of you?"

"What, you don't think I'm enough to make someone jealous?" Wallace asked.

"It's not that. It's just it's so obvious you and Veronica are not attracted to one another," Jazmin replied.

"Never! Not for a moment! But I wasn't one of the guys he was upset over. Logan beat him to a pulp last May because he thought Piz was guilty of something he wasn't. Logan apologized, and Piz tolerated Logan's presence even after Logan beat up this guy named Gory for doing something humiliating to Veronica. But when Duncan came to town it pushed him over the edge," Wallace explained.

"He was jealous of Duncan? Really?" Jazmin couldn't see being jealous of Veronica because it was so apparent to her that she loved Logan. However, if Veronica was single, Jazmin may feel differently about that.

"I think Logan, Dick, and Duncan plotted to make sure he was always aware of Logan and Duncan's place still in her life. He finally got sick of them always being around and told her she had to cut Logan out of her life. Naturally, that didn't end well. But everything's all good now. However, Piz doesn't really care for anyone but Mac and Veronica, so he's not around much. You'll probably see him at the game tomorrow afternoon. You're coming right?" Wallace asked.

"Wouldn't miss it! Of course, Jason is very excited to be playing again. Do you think he'll get some playing time?" she wondered.

"Most definitely. He won't be starting, but I expect Coach to put him in at some point. The team we're playing isn't very good, so it should be an easy win." Wallace told her.

Across the cafeteria, two others were observing Wallace and Jazmin's interaction. Both with different reactions. Daisy had come in looking for Wallace because he had mentioned that he'd be here studying. That's why he told her he couldn't hang out with her. It really burned her to see that he could make time to chat with another one of his so called "friends." Weevil was buying something to drink and saw Jazmin and Wallace. He debated on whether or not to go say hi after he paid. He didn't think Jazmin was anything other than friendly with Wallace. It was hard not to like him. Weevil couldn't blame Jazmin for wanting to be friends with him. Before Weevil got through the line, he noticed Jazmin get up to leave. She was coming by his way when a girl Weevil had never met stopped her and said something to her. Whatever the girl said to Jazmin obviously upset her. Weevil gave the cashier money for the drink and watched the girl go to Wallace's table and sit next to him. It was obvious to Weevil that this girl and Wallace had something going on. Weevil followed after Jazmin, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Jazmin wait!" he called after her.

Jazmin turned when she heard her name called. She was surprised to see Eli. She was so angry right now that she didn't think she'd be good company. However, she tried to put on a smile and said hello to Eli.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "I saw that chica say something to you. You seemed upset."

"That was Daisy. The girl Wallace is currently seeing. She and Veronica don't get along and now it seems she's decided I am being too friendly with her man! The nerve of the girl! Like I'd cheat on Duncan with Wallace!" Jazmin exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're saying you _would_ cheat on Duncan just not with Wallace?" Eli teased.

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying! What's wrong with you?" she demanded. When she saw Eli's face she realized he was teasing, and she'd once again overreacted. Feeling stupid, she felt her face flush in embarrassment.

Eli found the fact that she actually blushed when embarrassed sexy as hell. He couldn't resist touching her. "Wow! You're face actually changes colors. I didn't know Italian girls blushed." He slowly brushed the side of his hand down her left cheek.

Jazmin's eyes widened slightly and her heart raced as Eli touched her. Although his touch was fleeting and was over before she could even take a step back, she felt like he'd branded her in some way. She tried to recover her equilibrium before he noticed. "I think there's some Irish blood somewhere in our family tree. Jason is darker than me and looks 100% Italian. Whereas, I have the bone structure and hair of my mother, but I have much lighter skin. I always seem to get red whenever I'm upset or experience strong emotion. It can be embarrassing," she confessed.

Eli instantly wondered if she flushed all over whenever she got really excited. He could feel his own body begin to react at the thought. He took a drink of the soda he bought hoping to cool down his suddenly too hot body. He decided he'd better leave. However, after he said goodbye and started to walk past her, he whispered in her ear, "I think it's as sexy as hell." Then he walked away, confident that his comment couldn't fail to cause another blush. He wished he could stay to see firsthand, but he knew it wouldn't be wise.

Jazmin turned and watched him walk away. She didn't know whether she was offended or flattered by his comment. Either way, she knew that no one but Duncan should have such an effect on her. She went out of the cafeteria to Biology. It was a bit early, but she needed time to gather her composure before class started.

*****_Daisy_*****

Daisy had decided that she had had enough of seeing Wallace with Jazmin and Veronica every time she turned around. Although she knew that Veronica wasn't into Wallace and had her own totally hot man, she resented any woman that had a pull or influence over the man she dated. Daisy didn't like admitting it to others, but she really didn't like to share. She told Jazmin to stay away from Wallace before she told Duncan that every time she turned around she saw her with him. Daisy decided the best way to get rid of both girls would be to let Veronica overreact and piss Wallace off. Driving a wedge between Veronica and Wallace was bound to spill over unto Jazmin too. Daisy decided to plant some seeds in Veronica's head and let her run with it. From what she could tell about Veronica, the girl was always looking to cause conflict. As she headed to across the quad to Biology, she saw her stepbrother Chip walking toward her. Veronica wasn't too far away. The timing was perfect. Daisy grinned a self-satisfied smile and waved at Chip.

*****_Veronica_*****

Veronica was on her way to Biology when she saw Daisy across the quad flirting with some guy. His back was turned, so Veronica couldn't see who it was. However, she could tell by the way Daisy was looking at the guy and touching him that it wasn't platonic. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Daisy lean in a kiss him. When the guy turned to go Veronica's face froze in horror. Daisy was sleeping with her own brother! Oh my God! That was so disgusting. Even if they were stepsiblings, it was still icky. It'd be like her having sex with Wallace. Wallace! What was she going to tell him?

She went into class and found Jazmin. She sat down wordlessly. She was still feeling icky by the thought of Daisy kissing Chip. Eventually she noticed Jazmin hadn't said a word either. "I know what's up with me, but what's up with you?" she asked Jazmin.

"Well, I was chatting with Wallace in the cafeteria killing some time and Daisy spotted us. As I was leaving, she threatened to tell Duncan that every time she turned around I was snuggling up with Wallace if I didn't back off!" Jazmin shared, still worked up about it.

"The nerve of that woman! She makes me so mad that I want to do something really nasty like have Weevil get her car towed and then crushed at his family's junk yard," Veronica replied.

"Eli can do that? Interesting. We'll have to keep that in mind," she said with a devilish smile.

"You won't believe who I just saw her flirting and kissing goodbye," Veronica said.

"Who?" Jazmin inquired.

"Chip Diller," Veronica informed her.

"Her stepbrother, Chip? You're kidding!" Jazmin exclaimed.

"Believe me, I wish I was! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Kissing-kissing or kissing on the cheek like my brother does to most women. 'Cause you know one of those things is not that big of deal," she remarked.

"Well, to be honest I can't say for sure. I didn't at first know it was Chip. I just saw her obviously flirting and touching some guy. Then she leaned forward and her arms were around his neck. It didn't look like a face kissing goodbye to me. Although I hope that's what it is, 'cause the alternative makes me a little ill. Even if they're only stepsiblings, it's too gross to contemplate!" Veronica remarked.

"I agree. Look there she is. She's sitting next to Claire. Do you know Claire? She's really sweet. I don't know why she's talking to Daisy," Jazmin said.

"Well, they're looking very friendly to me," Veronica observed as she noticed Daisy lean in and whisper in Claire's ear. Claire giggled as Daisy flashed that flirty smile of hers.

Both Jazmin and Veronica's mouths fell open when Daisy and Claire started making out. "Oh my God, Jazmin please tell me I'm hallucinating and Wallace's skeezy girlfriend is NOT making out with a girl ten minutes after she made out with her brother!"

"Did we know Daisy was bi?" Jazmin asked.

"She's dating Wallace. How would we know that? Maybe she's not bi. Maybe she's just a nepho who can't get enough of it. Or maybe she's a confused lesbian trying to figure out what she wants by toying with my Wallace! This is too much!" Veronica declared.

Jazmin watched Daisy and Claire separate. Clair giggled and acted like it was a joke. Jazmin wasn't sure what was going on, but she was beginning to wonder if Daisy staged the whole thing. She started to share her suspicion with Veronica when the professor started class.

******_Daisy_*******

Daisy was congratulating herself when she read her text from Wallace telling her he'd meet her in front of the library. She couldn't wait to plant some more seeds.

*****_Veronica and Jazmin_******

As they were heading out of class, Jazmin said, "So I ran into Eli after my little chat with Daisy."

Veronica could tell from her tone that something happened. "Oh yea? Did something happen?"

"He saw that I was upset, and he asked me if I was okay," Jazmin told her.

"That's it?" Veronica asked.

"Well, he commented on my flushed face 'cause I was so mad. He touched me," she said.

"Oh he did, did he? _Where_ exactly did he touch you?" Veronica asked making sure she insinuated as much as she could with her tone and her eyes.

Jazmin rolled her eyes at the implication. "You are a bad girl, Veronica Mars! He touched my cheek because it was flushed."

"And?" Veronica inquired expectantly.

"And nothing. That's it," Jazmin replied.

"So let me get this straight. You were upset and flushed cheeks were the result. Eli saw you upset and offered you a shoulder so to speak. How did it make you feel when he oh so gently caressed your cheek?" Veronica teased.

"I shouldn't have said anything! You are completely awful! It wasn't like that!" Jazmin insisted.

"It wasn't?" Veronica asked innocently. She grinned at Jazmin's outraged looked. "I'm just messing with you!"

"He did tell me that he thought my blushing was sexy," Jazmin shared and then proceeded to blush at the confession.

"He really affects you, doesn't he?" Veronica asked.

Jazmin looked at her friend and started to deny it, but then she sighed and said, "Okay, I'll admit that he does. But it's just an attraction. It means nothing. I would never date him. My dad would pull me out of this school so fast, it'd be like I was never here. Besides, I am really crazy about Duncan. You can't tell me that all the years you've been friends with Eli that you didn't find him the least bit attractive?"

Veronica gave her a coy look but refused to answer. She just grinned. Jazmin laughed. "That's what I thought! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

*******_Daisy and Wallace at the library*******_

Wallace smiled when he saw Daisy. He waved to let her know that he saw her. He really enjoyed Daisy. She was a lot of fun and one of the sexiest girls he'd ever went out with.

"Hey, sweetie!" he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, yourself," she replied. "I just came out of bio with your two pals Veronica and Jazmin."

"Oh, how's that going? Are you girls playing nice?" he asked.

"Absolutely. They were teasing me because Jazmin's friend Claire I think has a crush on me," Daisy shared with a coy smile.

"Really? Is she hot?" Wallace inquired with a grin.

"Shame on you, Wallace! Whatever would your wholesome friends say?" she said.

"Hey, a man can dream, can't he?" Wallace joked. "But you know, you are more than women enough for me!"

"I was going to ask Veronica and Jazmin to form a study group with me. Do you think they'd be interested?" she innocently inquired.

"Sure. Why wouldn't they?" he replied.

"Well, I've been trying to make friends with them, but I'm not always sure they like me. Maybe a study group will give us a chance to hang out more," she said.

"Veronica doesn't make new friends easily so don't take it personally. But I know she'll love you once she gets to know you. How could she not?" Wallace offered.

"You're so sweet!" Daisy exclaimed. She couldn't help but flash a self-satisfied smiled. She knew that nothing else needed to be done because Veronica would do it all for her.

_******The Beach House******_

"You wouldn't believe, Logan, what a complete tramp Daisy is! What is Wallace thinking?" Veronica complained.

"He's thinking that spending time with a complete tramp is just what the doctor ordered," Logan replied with a leer.

"She was kissing both Chip and another woman in a ten minute span! Who does that?" Veronica asked.

"It's college, sugarpuss. People like to experiment. You did that too with Pizoman, remember?" he reminded her with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Veronica replied. "I've got to get Wallace to see that he is too good to be wasting his time with this tramp."

"I'd advise against it. Remember how bad things went with Jackie in high school when you didn't get along with her? He left town for a few months he was so mad. And he does not get mad that easily," Logan reminded her.

"That wasn't because of me. His mom lied about who his dad was. I just happened to really annoy him on top of all the other stuff he was dealing with," Veronica insisted.

Logan put his arm around her. "Don't worry, Veronica. I'll be here to console you when he doesn't appreciate your interference."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" she pouted.

"Always!" he replied. "I just don't want to see you get hurt if things don't work out the way you plan. That's all." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Don't worry. After the game, I'm going to talk to Wallace. He should know what she is doing at the very least. If he still wants to date her, then it's on him," Veronica said.

Before Logan could say anything else, Dick came in and Logan's mind went blank.

Veronica noticed Logan's sudden silence and looked up. She burst out laughing. Dick was in his mascot uniform. He had on a tan cowboy hat and everything. He even had on a dark blonde fake mustache and beard. "Giddy up, Cowboy!" Veronica exclaimed with a grin.

Dick proudly grinned. "Isn't this awesome? I thought I'd have to wear something that would completely cover my head, but I don't. Just this hat and fake beard. The beard's gay, but I'm kind of digging the hat. Do you think Mac will like it?"

"Well, have her _heroes always been cowboys_?" Logan punned.

Veronica giggled. Dick gave her a confused "Huh?"

"She's probably right now wondering _where all the cowboys have gone_," Veronica replied with a grin. "But you're no _Rhinestone Cowboy_," Veronica observed with a snicker.

"And my Mama always said_ don't let your babies grow up to be Cowboys!" _Logan quipped.

Dick finally caught on to all their cowboy puns. "Very funny!"

Veronica went over to him and threw her arms around his neck and said dramatically, "_Cowboy Take Me Away!"_

"Logan, control your woman!" Dick ordered.

"That does it! No more Dixie Chicks for you, dear!" Logan replied as Veronica grabbed Dick's cowboy hat and put it on her head. "Then again, you're looking mighty fine in that hat! Dick, can we borrow your hat for an hour?" Logan asked as he gave Veronica a lecherous grin.

Dick grabbed his hat from Veronica who pouted at him. "No, you can't borrow my hat, perv! I gotta go. We have to run through our routines before the game starts. I'll see you there."

"Good luck!" Veronica hollered at him as he stormed out of the door.

Logan stalked her and said, "Hey, little lady. Would you like to _Save A horse and ride a cowboy_?"

"Sorry, the cowboy just left the building so I don't think I can ride," she replied with a saucy grin.

"What? I'll show you, Miss Smarty Pants!" Logan replied as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Logan! Put me down!" Veronica demanded but her laughter detracted from the seriousness of the demand.

He smacked her on her butt and told her, "Nope, my filly needs to give her man some sweet lovin'!" He went into their room and tossed her lightly onto their bed. She tried to wiggle away but he quickly covered her body with his own. Her giggle was cut off when he began kissing her. When he finally released her to draw a breath she declared, "Who needs a cowboy?"

He grinned down at her. Then he quit smiling and told her, "I'll be anything you need."

She lifted her hand and caressed his face. "You're perfect the way you are. You're everything I need." She kissed him and soon forgot all about Dick's outfit.

******_The Game******_

Mac and Parker found a seat at the game next to Piz. Mac felt kind of bad for him, so she went and ask to sit next to him. "Do you mind if we sit here? I don't think Veronica's here yet. Have you seen her?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind and no I haven't seen her," he replied. "Hey, Parker. How have you been?"

"Better now that I am away from home! My parents were smothering me to death!" Parker complained.

"I'm glad you got to come back. College is so much more enjoyable away from home that's for sure. When I went home for Christmas it was nice, but I couldn't wait to get back here," Piz said. Then he asked Mac, "So have you seen Dick in his mascot uniform yet? I saw him earlier, and it's something else!"

"No, I haven't. He texted me and told me to prepare to be wowed," Mac replied. "Oh, there's Duncan!" She waved and motioned for him to come their way. Jazmin was with him.

Duncan held Jazmin's hand and led her up the steps to where Parker and Mac were sitting. Parker looked in dismay when she realized she'd end up sitting next to Duncan with his girlfriend on the other side of him. "Hey, Parker! It's good to see you again. You remember, Jazmin, don't you?" Duncan asked as he gave Parker a warm smile.

"Hello again," Parker replied as she gave them both a small smile.

"Everyone's here. There's Weevil," Mac said. She waved at him, and he started to come their way. She asked Piz to move over a bit to make room.

Jazmin's heart started beating faster the moment she noticed Eli enter the gym. She had marked his presence and had desperately hoped he wouldn't see them. Unfortunately, Mac made sure he did. Since she was on the end, that put her right next to him. She turned to engage Duncan in conversation but saw he was already talking to Parker and Mac. She resigned herself to the inevitable.

"Hello, Jazmin," Eli said as he stopped at her row and moved next to her. Duncan turned back toward Jazmin and saw Weevil. "Hey, Weevil. I didn't know you came to the games."

"I saw Dick practicing and knew I wouldn't miss this for any amount of money," Weevil replied with a grin.

"Now, Weevil, be nice! Remember, at the end of the day, that's my man!" Mac loyally proclaimed.

"Look, here he comes now!" Parker exclaimed as the cheerleaders came in. All of their eyes turned and saw Dick in his Rough Rider outfit that was basically cowboy attire. Their jaws dropped as he waved and stood in center of the gym. Dick's appearance was so different than his normal attire that it surprised all of them even though they'd been expecting it. He had a long white shirt with a matching tan-gold vest and pants and cowboy boots. The cowboy hat and fake beard completed his attire. Weevil started snickering and Jazmin elbowed him as she tried to contain her own laughter. Duncan grinned down at his old friend as Mac and Piz hollered and clapped at Dick. Dick noticed their cheers and took off his cowboy hat and made a bow. He grinned up at them.

The music started and the lights dimmed. "They're going to do a before game dance!" Mac said excitedly. The cheerleaders congregated around Dick as the music blared through the gym. All of their mouths fell open once again in shock as Dick effortlessly kept up with the cheerleaders all around him. He shook his bootie when they did and thrust his pelvis in time to the beat. The cheerleaders built a pyramid behind him and tossed a girl in the air. Mac actually let out a gasp as Dick stepped back and effortlessly caught her in his arms. The crowd went wild. "Did you see that?" Piz demanded. "He's actually good!"

"Wow! I am so impressed!" Parker replied. She grinned at Duncan who smiled back and said, "He's a surfer. We're naturally athletic."

"Oh, so you're saying you can do that?" Parker inquired.

"I'm sure I could, but who'd want to? Look at the beard! I'd look pretty ridiculous!" Duncan said and turned to ask Jazmin. However, she was having an intense conversation with Weevil. He started to say something to her when the players started to come in.

Jazmin was getting more annoyed by the second. "Move over!" she told Eli with annoyance. "You are crowding me!"

"I did move over. Get over yourself, Princess! The gym is packed. If I move over any more, the guy next to that girl will punch me thinking I'm making moves on his woman. Relax!" Eli said.

"I'll relax when you're not touching me!" Jazmin complained.

"Believe me, when I'm touching you, you'll know it!" Eli informed her as he gave her that heated look of his. "Calm down; the game is going to start. There's Jason."

Jazmin looked and saw her brother and Wallace. She waved and yelled at both of them. Then she noticed that Logan and Veronica had finally arrived and were looking up at them. "There's Veronica and Logan. We need to make some room."

Veronica pointed up in the stands to Logan. "There they are."

"Isn't that an interesting display?" Logan observed as he saw Duncan smiling at Parker and Jazmin giving Weevil a dirty look as Weevil sneered at her. "Look at Weevil and Jazmin. Don't they remind you of something?"

Veronica looked at them and saw how irritated Jazmin was. "Jazmin looks annoyed. Weevil must be acting Weevil-like."

"That's all you see? You don't see Weevil's sneer? See how it leaves his face the moment she turned away from him. You can't see it? That's the way I always looked at you in high school!" Logan declared.

Veronica had started to walk up the stairs and stopped at Logan's comment. She observed Jazmin whisper something to Duncan. She turned her body toward Duncan, but it was very obvious to Veronica now that she was paying attention that Jazmin was ultra aware of Weevil. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Then Jazmin noticed them and waved. She said something to Weevil who looked at them. "This won't end well," she remarked to Logan as they made their way toward their friends. Logan noticed Duncan talking to Parker and replied, "You never know."

They squeezed in next to Weevil who was forced to invade Jazmin's space once again. They sat down as the game began. Veronica was sitting next to Weevil. When she saw Jazmin whisper something to Duncan, Veronica leaned in and said to Weevil, "You and I need to talk."

"About what?" he asked. Veronica didn't reply but looked pointedly at Jazmin. Weevil looked dismissively and shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about."

Mac leaned over Parker and loudly said, "You guys missed it! Dick did a dance and was totally awesome!"

"Really?" Veronica replied.

"He actually was," Duncan offered.

"Duncan told me that he could do that if he wanted," Parker added as she grinned mockingly at Duncan.

Logan and Veronica and Weevil all looked at Duncan in surprise. Veronica laughed as Logan smirked. "Yeah, right. He totally could. The Tin Man could bust a move if he wanted. Sure." Logan mocked sarcastically as Weevil snickered.

Jazmin put her arm around Duncan and defended him. "I'm sure you could, honey. We'll have to go dancing so you can show me your stuff."

Now Duncan looked a bit worried as Veronica turned her face into Logan's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud and embarrassing their oldest friend. They both knew that a decent slow dance was all Duncan could manage on a good day. Weevil picked up on their mockery and barely repressed laughter and added, "Yeah, I'm sure Prince Charming could totally sweep you off your feet."

Before Duncan could say anything, the game started. Wallace was starting but Jason wasn't playing yet. Dick was down below getting the crowd charged up as Hearst took possession of the ball.

As the game progressed, Jazmin got more and more vocal. Between Dick's debut and her yelling threats at the ref, the group was split on whom to watch more.

"Relax, Jazmin. It's just a game," Duncan remarked at one point when she yelled that the ref needed to get his eyes fixed.

Jazmin gave him a look that implied he was nuts. "It's never just a game, Duncan! Wallace is working his butt off and those refs keep letting number 17 foul him! I hate when that happens!"

Veronica and Logan found her passion highly entertaining. Veronica wasn't a sports fan but had learned to enjoy watching her best bud shine. She didn't know enough about the game like Jazmin did to understand when he was being cheated. She loved having someone explain things, especially a woman because guys tended to talk down to a woman when she asked sports related questions. She finally got tired of leaning over Weevil and asked him to switch places with her.

Mac had eyes only for Dick. She loved watching him. She didn't realize how much she'd enjoy seeing him perform. A part of her had been worried that he'd look foolish. Although his appearance took a bit to get used to, his obvious enthusiasm and zest were contagious and people were responding to him.

"Isn't Dick doing great?" she said to Parker and Piz.

"Yes he is," Parker replied, smiling at Mac's obvious infatuation. She still found it surprising that her roommate was so into Dick. However, she knew that Mac didn't fall easily.

"I'll have to get Dick to come on my radio show for an interview. Do you think he'd do that?" Piz asked.

Mac was excited for Dick and enthusiastically replied, "I know he'd love that. You know Dick. He's not shy and enjoys attention. Just make sure you go over with him before hand what you are going to ask and the type of things he shouldn't say. He doesn't always think things through. If you plan on doing it live, he needs to be prepared so he does well. Or will you prerecord?"

"Live shows are more fun 'cause then we can take calls. But if he is too nervous, I can do a prerecorded show," Piz said.

Parker interjected, "I can't imagine anything making Dick nervous." She had spent time with him when she dated Logan and found him to be very laid back and ultra-confident the way the extremely wealthy and privileged often were.

"I can't see it either," Mac replied. "Just talk to him about it, and I'm sure he'll say yes. You can work out the particulars.

"What is wrong with you ref?" Jazmin yelled as she got to her feet. "Did you see that? That was a blatant foul!"

"Yes, I saw that one myself!" Veronica said beginning to get worked up on Wallace's behalf. She yelled out, "Get the ref some glasses!"

"Ladies, calm down!" Duncan said shaking his head in exasperation.

Parker laughed at the girls. "You should relax, Duncan. Didn't you play sports in high school? Or go to games? Yelling at the refs is half the fun. I haven't been paying close attention because Dick is too fun to watch. I did some cheerleading at my old school, so I've seen many a bad call."

Duncan replied, "I've known Veronica for years, and she has never threatened refs. Even when she played soccer or was on the pep squad with my sister, she didn't threaten anyone. And Jazmin has never yelled at anyone in my presence before but her ex-boyfriend. It's a revelation."

"People change," Parker remarked. "Jazmin looks athletic. Did she play basketball in high school? I have two brothers that are older than me and ex-jocks are the worst critics."

"Yes, she did. Her twin brother is sitting there on the bench. He was a middle of the school year transfer like you, so he may not get any playing time. Wait 'til he starts playing. Jazmin will go nuts!" Duncan shared.

Jazmin overheard his last remark and said, "Yep, I will. Jason is always yelling at me to calm down during his games, but I'm incapable of it!" She grinned unapologetically at them. "So prepare yourself!"

Veronica laughed and added, "Ignore him, Jaz. Duncan is being awfully forgetful. He seems to forget how completely obnoxious his own sister Lilly always was during games. Many a time Mrs. Kane yelled at her after a game about what an embarrassment she was. Careful, Duncan. You're becoming your mother!"

Duncan knew coming from Veronica that was _not _a compliment. He grimaced and replied, "Hey, don't be mean, Ronnie! If you recall, I never sat next to Lilly during any games she wasn't cheering at. But I always defended her to Mom."

Veronica smiled fondly, "Yes, you did. You were a good brother. Jazmin's a good sister." Then she noticed Jason move off the bench. "Look, Jaz! Jason is getting put in!"

Jazmin glanced down and saw Veronica was right. She noticed too that the clock only had two minutes in the half. However, she knew her brother could accomplish a lot in a short time.

Hearst was up by six points when they finally allowed Jason to play. Weevil and Logan exchanged looks when they saw him gain dominance right away and snatch the ball away from the guy he was defending. He passed the ball quickly to Wallace who shot the ball for a two point basket. Their opponents tried to move the action to their end of the court. However, Jason once again managed to get the ball. This time he kept possession of it and broke away to score his own two points. When the buzzer sounded for the half, Hearst was up by ten.

Jazmin's cheers for her brother were even louder than her threats and yells at the refs. "Isn't he awesome?" she said to Duncan.

Duncan smiled at her obvious pride. "Yes, he's great. I'm surprised he was put in so late."

"It's politics. He was late trying out and only got to do that because his coach at Northwestern knew the coach here. He was offered more than one basketball scholarship. However, he doesn't plan on playing after college and didn't need the money so he turned them down. He likes playing but he's not overly uptight about how good he is like some jocks I knew in high school. It's why he was so popular," Jazmin shared with obvious pride.

"He is amazing!" Veronica added.

Logan heard her comment and gave her a sour look. He asked Weevil to trade places so he could be back next to Veronica. "Not too amazing, I hope!" he told Veronica with a frown.

Veronica laughed at his display of jealousy and took note of his new position. "Hey, I'm just calling 'em like I see 'em!" she mischievously remarked. She laughed when Logan gave her a dirty look. She put her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now, sweetie, don't be jealous. Jason's great, but he's not you!"

"Damn right he's not me!" Logan declared.

Jazmin and Weevil both laughed at Logan. Then Duncan and Parker both got up to go get some drinks and food. No one else wanted to miss Dick's half time show.

No sooner had they left than the cheerleaders took the floor. Veronica, Jazmin, and Mac cheered and clapped loudly for Dick. Veronica and Logan missed his previous dance so they both were a bit stunned to see Dick so obviously capable of keeping up with the cheerleaders.

"Did you know he could do that?" Veronica asked Mac.

"Well, I knew he had some amazing physical attributes, but I didn't realize it translated onto the dance floor," Mac replied with a proud grin.

When Dick actually managed to do a cartwheel, even Logan was impressed. Then he started laughing when Dick look confused as he looked around for his fallen hat. Weevil grinned at Logan in a moment of rare camaraderie between them. Then Weevil remarked to Logan, "Well, I can see Dick isn't going to humiliate himself after all! The game is obviously a win, so I'm going to take off. I'll see you and V later!" He left without saying goodbye to Jazmin. She noticed him leaving and couldn't help but feel hurt that he didn't even look at her. Then she shook her head. Why should she care? He wasn't anything to her anyway.

******_Concession Stand******_

Parker felt a little awkward standing in line with Duncan. Naturally, he was one of those guys that always seemed perfectly comfortable in any situation. He smiled in a friendly manner at her and asked her what she wanted when they made it to the front of the line. "I've got money," she replied in surprise.

"I'm sure you do, but I want to pay. We're newly friends, and I gotta impress you with my kind and thoughtful nature," he joked.

"Well, in that case I want a diet coke and a pretzel," Parker replied. "Mac wants a bottle of water and so does Piz!" She expected Duncan to react when she added more to her order. However, he just told the cashier what she said. He added two more waters and two more pretzels to the order for him and Jazmin. He stuck two bottles under his arms and held a pretzel in each hand. Parker admired his dexterity. "Do you need any help or do you have it?" she asked. She had her own hands full and didn't see how she coud help him, but she offered anyway.

"I got it. Thanks," he replied with a friendly smile.

"Thanks for all this. It is sweet of you," Parker observed.

"Well, I'm a sweet guy. Didn't you get the news bulletin? I could've sworn it was in there!" he quipped.

Parker smiled and the two headed back to the stands. Parker let him go ahead of her some because she felt she needed to remind herself that they weren't there together, and he belonged to someone else.

******_After the Game******_

Jazmin and Veronica exchanged high fives as the game ended with a landslide win. Both Wallace and Jason played very well. Jason, of course, didn't get nearly as much playing time as Wallace. But when did get to play he always managed to make an impact. Logan remarked, "If Jason continues to play like this, they'll have to give him more playing time."

"I hope so!" Jazmin said happily. "What are we going to do to celebrate their win?"

"It's dinner time, so why don't we all go out to eat?" Veronica suggested. She included Parker and Piz in the invitation. However, they both politely declined. Piz had a gig with his band coming up, and they had a lot of practices planned. When he mentioned that Veronica asked where and when he'd be playing. Piz told her, and she promised to try to come. Mac and Jazmin quickly added their own promises to come. Jazmin hadn't had a chance to see any live music since she left Chicago. She missed it.

Mac pulled Parker aside, "Why don't you want to come with us?" she asked her.

"Because I'm the odd man out, Mac. It's not a fun place to be in and being a third wheel is bad enough. However, going out with the last guy I dated as he is deliriously happy with Veronica and watching all the other couples is even worse," Parker said. When Mac started to protest she cut in, "Don't get me wrong, Mac. I'm happy for you and Veronica. And I don't mind spending time with you both, but I'm not ready for dinner. Maybe if Weevil was still with us and it wasn't so obvious how single I am, I'd go. Please don't say anything to anyone."

"Well, I understand. I had exactly one boyfriend in high school and he ended up being a serial killer, so I know how it feels to be the odd man out. I just don't want you to spend too much time alone. I can call Weevil. Or wait, we're forgetting Jason and Wallace! Wallace may bring that girl he's dating, but Jason isn't dating anyone. Jazmin's brother is not only the finest guy you'll ever meet, but he's great!" Mac declared.

"I don't know," Parker said unconvinced.

"Come!" Mac ordered then she turned to Veronica. "Veronica, tell Parker she has to come with us!"

"Yes, you do!" Veronica declared. "You haven't hung with us since classes started. Don't you want to meet Jazmin's hot brother?"

"I'm standing right here!" Logan reminded her. She grinned unapologetically at him. He playfully swapped her butt.

Parker couldn't help but laugh at Veronica and Logan. She felt a bit stupid for trying to date Logan last year. How did she not realize how stuck on Veronica Logan was? Had she been that self-involved? She knew that her rape had made her really insecure. Maybe she subconsciously knew Logan wouldn't want much from her because he was still so attached to Veronica. Both she and Logan had been a bit lost. He was lost without Veronica, and she had just been plain lost. Logan knew how to make a woman feel good about herself. He had been really great to her. Even when his heart wasn't completely engaged, he had treated her with genuine affection and consideration. She was glad he was finally at peace. It didn't upset her to see him so happy with Veronica. "Okay, I'll come," she told her friends. Both Veronica and Mac cheered, and Logan put a friendly arm around her shoulder. "Of course, you're coming! All the important people will be there so why wouldn't you?" Parker smiled at him as Veronica groaned and Mac made gagging noises.

******_The Locker Room******_

Jason and Wallace were both tying their shoes after having showered. "You played a great game, Jay!" Wallace told him. "Keep playing like that and Coach will have you starting in no time!"

"I don't care about starting, Wallace. I don't want to step on any toes. I don't even know if I'll be back in the fall. It's doubtful," Jason replied.

"Really? You don't like it here?" Wallace asked.

"Sure I do. But Hearst is not Northwestern. Nor will my dad agree to me staying another year. I'd have to give him a good reason to agree," Jason shared.

"Well, we'll have to come up with some good ones," Wallace told him.

They walked together out of the locker room. Outside the gym, Jason was surprised to see that so many people were waiting for them. He had expected his sister because she always waited for him. However, it seemed like everyone he knew was there. He noticed a pretty blonde he had never met before, and he noticed that Eli wasn't there. But then again, he hadn't expected Eli to be.

"You were so awesome!" Jazmin exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms for a hug.

"Hey, I was leading scorer!" Wallace protested.

Jazmin grinned at him and gave him a hug, too. Veronica followed after her and gave Wallace a hug while Logan gave him a high five. Wallace saw Dick and said, "I caught your half time show, Dick, and _you_ were the man!"

Dick's chest puffed out and he replied, "Wasn't I? It was totally awesome, dude! I had everyone eating out of the palm of my hand!"

Veronica said, "Even without his horse!"

Dick shoved her, and she told him, "Okay, Rough Rider! Do you wanna play rough? Do you?"

Dick immediately held up his hands in surrender. "This cowboy is a lover and not a fighter! You win!"

The group laughed at Dick. Then Mac introduced Jason to Parker while Veronica told Wallace about their plans to go out to dinner. "That sounds great. Let me call Daisy and let her know. I told her I'd see her after the game."

Veronica and Jazmin exchanged looks. Veronica pulled Wallace aside. "About Daisy, Wallace. I need to tell you something."

"Oh, are you and Jazmin going to do that study group with her?" Wallace inquired.

"What?" Veronica asked confused. Then she continued. "I wanted to tell you what happened yesterday. Daisy is one messed up girl. You need to break this off before it goes any further."

"What? Why would you say that? I thought you told me you were going to give her a chance?" Wallace asked.

"A chance? Are you joking? Do you know the kind of girl you are dating? Do you? I saw her kissing her own brother yesterday, and then not ten minutes later she was making out with Claire in class right in front of Jazmin and me!" Veronica informed him.

Their friends all paused in their conversations as Veronica and Wallace's private conversation suddenly became very unprivate. All eyes turned toward them as Wallace looked in disgust at Veronica. Logan knew instantly what was happening. Dick was shocked to see Wallace looking at Veronica like that. He couldn't recall Wallace ever even frowning at Veronica before. He looked at Mac in confusion as Wallace started yelling.

"I can't believe you'd stoop so low, Veronica! You of all people! How many false rumors were spread about you in high school? How could you say something like this about Daisy? What is wrong with you? You have been trying to find a way to break us up since the night I met her. Where do you get off? Who do you think you are?" Wallace demanded.

"I think I'm your best friend who knows that you deserve much better than that tramp!" Veronica exclaimed in anger and frustration. "You can ask Jazmin if you don't believe me!"

Wallace looked at her in disgust. "I don't need to ask Jazmin anything. I know you. I know you don't like when I date. You are spoiled and used to getting your own way. You hated Jackie too when I started dating her, remember? You misjudged her completely, too. Daisy has tried to be nice to you; she never bad mouths you in any way. All you can do is put her down and attack her. She may have kissed some girl. She told me some girl liked her. But you can't honestly expect me to believe you saw her making out with Chip? Why would you make something like that up? Why?"

"I'm not making it up!" Veronica insisted defensively.

"So you saw her French kissing Chip? Really?" Wallace asked in disbelief.

Veronica hesitated and admitted, "Well, I saw her in an inappropriate display with Chip that's for sure."

"That's what I thought. You took something and twisted it into what you _wanted_ to see, and you know it! I wish for once you could be half the friend to me that I am to you! I asked you to make friends with her. I asked you to play nice and how do you respond? You constantly antagonize her. You put her down to me at every opportunity. Now you try to insinuate something sordid and wrong to me. What is your deal?" Wallace yelled.

Logan finally tried to intervene. He was incapable of watching Veronica be hurt even if he knew she sort of deserved to be yelled out. "Wallace, calm down. You know Veronica loves you and is only trying to look out for you. She can be a bit possessive. You're right. But let's not say anything you'll regret later," Logan advised.

"Stay out of this, Logan. I never once tried to get in the middle of any of your and Veronica's fights. She doesn't need you to defend her. She never has. She's quite good at defending herself and destroying anyone that gets in her way. Aren't you, Veronica?" Wallace said snidely.

"Wallace, I'm sorry. I-"

Wallace cut her off. "I don't want to hear anything else you have to stay. I'm going to go and find Daisy. You need to leave me alone. Don't call or bother me until you learn that being a friend means being there for someone even if you don't agree with their choices. It means don't try to sabotage their relationships simply because you didn't get to hand pick the person they are dating!" After saying that, Wallace stormed off.

Jason followed after him. Jazmin said to Veronica, "I'll go talk to him, Veronica. Don't worry. I'll let him know what I saw, too. Duncan, I'll call you later."

Parker felt very awkward and wanted to leave. She started to sneak off when Duncan asked her where she was going. "I don't think dinner's going to happen, so I'm going to go back to my dorms."

Duncan looked over at Veronica who being consoled by Logan, Mac, and Dick. He decided he wasn't really needed. "I'll walk you to your dorms. Or if you want to go grab something to eat we can do that."

The two of them walked off as everyone else gathered around Veronica. "Dude, I've never seen Wallace so pissed! I didn't even know he _could_ get pissed!"

"I can't believe he blew up at me like that! I'm not sure I've ever seen him that mad either," Veronica said sadly.

"He won't stay mad at you, Veronica. Don't worry," Mac told her.

"I told you not to say anything. You should listen to me. I'm always right!" Logan said hoping to annoy her out of her upset so she didn't start crying.

His ploy worked and Veronica gave him a dirty look. "You're supposed to be comforting me not rubbing it in!"

"If you had listened to me, you wouldn't need any comforting at all!" Logan informed her with a smirk.

Veronica gave him an outraged look and then crossed her arms across her chest and pouted up at him. "I see the tender love and support is already gone. Is our honeymoon officially over or what?"

Logan bent down and whispered softly in her ear, "Never." Then he said where everyone can hear. "Give Wallace some space, sugarpuss. He'll come around. He and Daisy aren't in love. You're interference will only make him stubbornly cling tighter to her. If she is as bad as you think, Wallace will figure that out on his own. Give the man some credit, Ronnie."

"Yeah, Logan's right. Wallace isn't stupid. If she's the devil, he'll drop her," Dick agreed. "Let's go eat! I'm starvin'!"

Mac looked around for Parker and realized the yelling must of scared her off. Duncan's absence reassured her. Mac figured Duncan did the gallant thing and walked her home. "Text Duncan in case he wants to meet up with us," she told Dick.

Logan put his arm around Veronica as they walked to their cars.

******_The Jaleno's*****_

Jason and Jazmin talked Wallace into hanging out at their house instead of going off to see Daisy right away. Jason ordered pizza while Jazmin got them something to drink. Jason started to sit down in living room with them when his phone rang. When he saw who it was he excused himself to take the call. After he left the room, Jazmin said, "I know you're mad at Veronica Wallace, but I wish you wouldn't be. We really did see Daisy making out with Claire. And yeah it probably didn't mean anything but you got to know how it looked to Veronica, especially when it happened right after she thought Daisy was kissing Chip. She was really freaked."

"She always thinks she knows everything. She thinks I am a complete idiot! It really makes me angry! I love Veronica like a sister, and so far I haven't met a woman who is more important to me than she is besides my mother. But she has to learn to butt out sometimes and respect me. She insults me when she implies that a girl can just take me for a ride!" Wallace insisted, still upset.

"Sisters can do that. Yeah, friends should back off, but family is different. You and Veronica are family whether the blood tie is there or not. Families invade space, violate privacy, and they always think they know better than you. If Jason was dating a girl I thought was going to hurt him, I wouldn't care what he'd say. I would do everything I could to get rid of her. He may get mad, but I know he'd get over it because I'm his sister. He has to. Sometimes that type of faith can lead to arrogance. However, girls have instincts about other girls that guys don't have. Surely you've seen that for yourself. And Veronica has better instincts than most. When did you stop trusting that?" Jazmin asked.

"It's not that I don't trust her. I do. It's the complete lack of respect that makes me so angry. You don't know how little I've interfered in her dating choices. Both Duncan and Logan were less than stellar to her in high school and not once did I interfere when she dated them. I knew Piz and her wouldn't last, and I let her find that out for herself. It's not that I didn't care or didn't worry. It's that I trusted she knew what she was doing and my place as her friend was to support her and be there for her if things went bad. And she can't do the same for me. I'm really tired of that. If I can't get her to respect me, then she will always interfere. I've been in love one time in my life. And Veronica almost prevented that from happening. She was wrong about the girl. And I'm not in love with Daisy. I'm not looking to fall in love with anyone right now, so there is no reason for Veronica to interfere," Wallace explained.

"I know you don't know me as well as you know Veronica, but I want to tell you my own suspicions and you can take them however you want. Can I tell you what I think is happening?" Jazmin asked.

"Sure. I know you have no reason to lie to me. I feel like we're friends, and you will be straight with me," Wallace replied.

"We are friends. You're the first guy friend I've ever had that I felt was really my friend and someone I could talk to. So I hope you'll believe me when I tell you that I think Daisy is manipulating us all," Jazmin shared.

"What do you mean? She hasn't said anything to me about Veronica. How could she be manipulating me?" Wallace asked, puzzled.

"First of all, remember yesterday when you and I were in the cafeteria?"

"Yes," Wallace answered.

"Well, after I left you and was going to go to class Daisy stopped me and threatened me to stay away from you, or she would tell Duncan that every time she turned around the two of us was looking awfully cozy. Then in biology she really _was_ kissing Claire, but I know Claire. She's not gay. The whole thing look staged to me. She knew we could see her. She probably knew Veronica would tell you. I meant to tell Veronica my suspicions but got sidetracked," Jazmin said.

Wallace thought about what Jazmin was saying. "So you think she probably staged it to where it looked like she had been kissing Chip?"

"I wouldn't be surprised or that could have been a coincidence. Maybe she just kissed his cheek or gave him a hug and Veronica jumped to a conclusion because she couldn't see clearly. You're right when you said she could've misinterpreted it. But not because she was trying to twist it. But because her fears naturally made her go there. Do you get what I'm saying? Daisy is the type of girl that doesn't like to share anymore than Veronica does. They both have strong personalities. Clashing is inevitable," Jazmin told him.

"You're probably right about that. Daisy does like to be center of attention. That doesn't really bother me. I like to give her attention. I'll think about what you said. I'm sorry Daisy threatened you. I'll talk to her," Wallace said. He debated on whether or not to say more. Then said, "Daisy knows Veronica and I are just friends. However, she probably senses that you are not exactly the same to me as Veronica."

"What do you mean? We're friends, too," Jazmin replied.

"Yes, but I don't think of you the same way I think of Veronica. Daisy's probably picked up on that," Wallace shared. He waited for her reaction. He hoped his admittance didn't upset her.

Jazmin paused and looked at Wallace. Was he implying what she thought he was implying? Before she could reply, Jason walked in the room looking really upset.

"What's wrong, Jason? You look upset," Jazmin asked in concern.

"I am upset. I just found out some things that are upsetting and will probably really upset you," Jason said.

"Is everything okay with Mom? Grandmother?" Jazmin asked as she got up and went to her brother.

"It's not that. The family is fine," he replied and looked to Wallace. "Wallace could you come talk to me for a minute? I'll be right back, Jazzie. I'll explain everything. I promise."

Wallace followed Jason into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked Jason.

"I had a friend of the family investigate Duncan. I knew that there was more to him than Jazmin thought. Her last boyfriend was my best friend and turned out to be somewhat of a monster. I can't let her be hurt like that again. I know Duncan is your friend, and I'm sorry. But Jazmin is not just my sister, she's my twin and my best friend. She's not going to date any guy without knowing all there is to know. She can make her own choices, but she needs to know the type of guy she's dating. I don't know how well you know Duncan or if you know all his secrets, but it'll probably be better if you took off. I hate to be rude. I hope you understand," Jason told him.

"I understand. Don't worry. Duncan's a good man. He may have a few skeletons in his closet, but he'd never do anything to hurt your sister. You got to know that," Wallace said.

"That may be. But Jazmin deserves to know the things he is capable of. If she loves him enough to look past it, then I'll support her. If not, things will get ugly. Maybe you can meet up with me tomorrow? If things go south, I could use someone who is friends with us both. I hate to put you in the middle, though," Jason said.

"Hey, man, I've got your back. I know Duncan is a stand up guy and so are you. Just text me when you want to meet up. I have no plans tomorrow. Monday, I have an early class and that's it," Wallace offered.

"I appreciate, man. Thanks. I'll call you. Sorry to run you off," Jason replied.

"Don't worry about it. Tell Jazmin I'll talk to her later," Wallace said as he took his leave.

Jazmin was worried when Wallace simply waved and went out the front door. If Jason wanted him to leave, then the news he had must be pretty bad. "What's going on? Why did you make Wallace leave? We were in the middle of an important discussion. If nothing's wrong with our family, can't this wait?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you and the longer I put it off the worse it'll be for you. Trust me. You may get upset with me, but you know I love you and always have your best interest in mind," Jason told her.

"Okay, now you've got my attention. What's wrong?" Jazmin asked.

"I had Nick Rosario investigate Duncan," Jason informed her, ripping off the band-aid.

"What? Why would you do that? How could you do that and not tell me?" Jazmin demanded.

"Before you get mad at me, you need to know what I found out. I knew that Duncan had a darkness that you couldn't see. I read news articles on line that concerned me. I talked to Dad about it, and he agreed to get Nick to dig up all there was about Duncan. First, his doctor record's revealed he has a rare and dangerous form of epilepsy that leads to black-outs and uncontrollable fits of rage," Jason revealed.

"Do you think Duncan wouldn't tell me something like that? He told me, Jason! He also told me that since he had left Neptune and became a father he has had no incidents. He found a better doctor and goes to therapy regularly. I didn't share that with you because it is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Jazmin exclaimed.

"I disagree. Anything that could be a potential threat to you is my business. Besides, that's not all I found out. You know that Logan's dad killed his sister even though the court found him not guilty?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Duncan mentioned that karma was a bitch and when he was in Australia someone blew Aaron's brains out," Jazmin answered.

"That wasn't just someone, Jazzie. That was Clarence Weidman, the Kane's head of security. He killed Aaron and did so on Duncan's orders," Jason revealed.

"What? You're insane! You can't know that! Not to mention Duncan was on the other side of the country," Jazmin insisted, visibly upset.

"Weidman has a certain reputation. Everyone knows that he cleans up all of the Kane's mess. Who do you think they called when they found Lilly? They thought Duncan had killed her in one of his fits. They found Duncan with the body. Their attempts to cover-up the murder led to Veronica's dad's suspicions. It led to Mars being run out of office and Veronica's fall out with Duncan and Logan before Logan dated her," Jason told his sister.

"Well, Duncan isn't responsible for what his parents do anymore than you and I are responsible what for Daddy does!" Jazmin insisted.

"That's true. However, Nick checked Weidman's phone records at the estimated time of Echoll's death and a call was made to an unknown number in Australia. Jake and Celeste Kane were nowhere near Australia. Weidman did not make any calls to either of them at all that day or the next. Duncan ordered the death, and it's not the only death he ordered. He also had Gory Sorokin, the guy who put out a hit on Veronica, killed. There's no doubt about it. Gory talked to some mutual acquaintances when he came back to Chicago. Duncan and Logan's name was mentioned. But it wasn't Logan that Gory was afraid of. No one has heard from Gory since the shooting and the Sorokin family is convinced that Duncan had him taken out because Weidman was spotted in Chicago a day after Logan's shooting. I'm sorry, Sis, but Duncan is not the man you think he is."

To Be Continued…..

_Please let me know how you're liking the direction of this story or any suggestions. I am open to your ideas. If you can't get the reveiw button to work please email me. I have a yahoo account. My address is ajcchicago. I'd appreciate any feedback! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fight Club

*******_Jaleno House Where Previous Chapter Left Off*******_

Jazmin couldn't even begin to process the news her brother just gave her. "I don't believe it! Are you sure?" she asked her brother. She sat down on the sofa, her mind reeling.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I had my suspicions about Duncan. That's why I came to Hearst. I talked to Dad about them, and he agreed we needed to find out more. He put Nick on it. You know Nick always keeps digging until he uncovers everything," Jason shared.

"I can't believe you, Jason! How could you _not_ say anything to me before now? How could you do this?" Jazmin demanded angrily.

"What could I say? I didn't know anything for sure, and I told you as soon as I found out. Nick called me just now. I could've been wrong in my suspicions, and then you would have been more upset if I had said something and nothing came of it," Jason insisted.

Jazmin covered her face with her hands. She was devastated hearing that the man she'd been dating for the past four months was a murderer. She was falling in love with a man who wasn't real. Once again she fell for a guy who wasn't who she thought he was.

"What's wrong with me, Jay? How can I be so stupid, so blind yet again? I thought Duncan was the perfect guy. I thought…." She broke off, unable to voice the pain she felt-the utter disappointment.

Jason sat down and put his arm around her. She turned her face into his chest and began to cry. Like he had so many times before, he just held her and let her cry.

_******An Hour or so later at The Beach House******_

"Logan, if your tiny woman doesn't knock off the cowboy jokes, I won't be held responsible for my actions!" Dick warned.

"Don't get your lasso in a twist! Sheesh!" Veronica said with a cocky smirk.

"That's it!" Dick charged after Veronica who ran to Mac and jumped behind her.

"Protect me from your Wild West Man!" Veronica ordered with a grin.

"Leave me out of this. You keep dishing it out, so it's all on you!" Mac informed her, laughing as she moves to the left, allowing Dick to grab a hold of Veronica.

"Logan!" Veronica yelled and shrieked with laughter as Dick picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Veronica refused to let him win and began banging her fists against his back until he informed her he was going to drop her on her head if she didn't stop. Veronica yelled again for Logan's assistance.

Finally, Logan said, "Honey, you've told me more than once that you can fight your own battles, so I would never presume to interfere!" He smirked at her, and she stopped hitting Dick and raised up to give Logan a death glare.

"Open the patio door, Mac! I think a dunk in the ocean is just what Miss Smarty Pants needs!" Dick proclaimed.

"She's very ticklish," Logan slyly suggested.

"Really?" Dick asked. Then he threw her onto the sofa. As soon as her back hit the cushions she tried to escape. But Dick pounced.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Let me up!" Veronica yelled.

"You're not sorry. But you will be!" Dick replied with glee. He grabbed her hands in his left hand and pulled her arms over her head and used his right hand to torment her.

Veronica's shrieks of laughter were so loud that she didn't hear her cell phone ring. When Mac's rang she answered with one finger in her ear. She grinned at the display in front of her but turned and walked into the kitchen so she could hear.

"Sorry. Dick is torturing Veronica. It's a little loud," Mac said to the caller.

"Mac? This is Jason. You're with Veronica?" he asked.

"Yes. We're just hanging at the house. Poking fun at Dick. Veronica doesn't know when to quit, so Dick is tickling her into submission," Mac shared.

"Sorry to break up the party," Jason said.

"Oh, no party. Just killing time. Good, clean fun for once," Mac replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I called Veronica and she didn't answer her phone," Jason said.

"Oh, would you like me to get her?" Mac asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm calling for Jazzie. She's received some bad news, and she's really upset. I'm here for her, of course. But I think she could use a female friend. Veronica and you are the first female friends she's ever really had that she may talk to. And she may not. I don't know. I just hate seeing her like this," Jason admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Veronica, and we'll be right over," Mac told him. She hung up and went back into the living room. She laughed to see that Veronica had turned the tables on Dick. She was on his back with an arm around his neck and the other hand was twisting his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Logan, get your she-devil off of me!" Dick hollered.

Mac went over to Logan's and said, "Time to break up tonight's entertainment. Jason just sent us an S.O. S. Jazmin's in need of some girl talk."

"It's probably just as well. Your man's about to cry anyway." Logan said. He went over to the sofa and disengaged the tangled duo.

"Hey! Let me go! _Now_ you want to intervene? Just when I got him on the ropes?" Veronica protested as Logan sat her on her feet.

"Finally!" Dick exclaimed. "You're a brave man, Logan. That's all I'm gonna say!" He turned to his girlfriend and cried, "Mackie! Ronnie hurt me all over!"

Mac smiled as Dick pouted. She went over to the couch and sat on his lap. "You poor thing! I had to take a call and missed out on how she managed to get the best of you. Where does it hurt?"

"Here," he said, pointing to his ear.

Mac placed a soft kiss on his ear. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Nope. She bit my hand!" he pouted and held it out for her to see. Mac looked askance at Veronica.

Veronica shrugged and unapologetically replied, "You grab the bull; you get the horns!" She flashed a horn sign with her right hand.

Mac kissed the teeth impressions still visible on Dick's hand. Dick responded, "Horn, my ass! You bit me like a rapid dog!"

"What can I say? You have the brawn, but I have the brains. One bite was all it took to get you to loosen up, so I could gain the upper hand!" Veronica declared with a grin.

Mac patted Dick's cheek in consolation. "She's the devil, Mackie! We need to befriend a Mormon or something and have an exorcist!" Dick insisted dramatically.

"I like my woman to have some devil in her!" Logan replied as he placed a noisy smack on Veronica's laughing lips.

"My daddy was right all along! You _are_ a bad boy!" Veronica exclaimed mischievously.

"It's a good thing you like your boys bad then, huh?" Logan smirked and bent down to remind her of what exactly she liked the best.

While Logan was kissing Veronica, Mac told Dick, "Veronica and I need to go see Jazmin. She's had a bad day."

"You can't leave me! I'm in pain!" Dick declared.

Mac smiled. "I promise to give _all_ your parts my undivided attention later." She gave him a quick kiss and jumped off his lap. She turned to get Veronica. She rolled her eyes when she saw they were still kissing. "Break it up, you two! Veronica, we got to go see Jazmin! Jason called and asked us to go see her. She needs us!"

Logan waved his hand dismissively at Mac and kept kissing Veronica.

"Veronica!" Mac said much louder.

Veronica tried to disengage herself from Logan and finally pulled back from his determined lips. "One more minute!" he cajoled and leaned back to continue kissing her. She pushed him back with a giggle. "Cool your jets, lover boy!" Then she turned to Mac. "What did you say about Jazmin?"

"Come on! We need to go see her. I'll explain again on the way. We'll see you boys later!" Mac said as she grabbed Veronica's hand and dragged her out the door.

Both Logan and Dick watched their women leave. Both of them had a disgruntled expression on their face. Dick let out a big sigh and looked at Logan. "Xbox?" he asked.

Logan answered his question with his own sigh. Then said, "Sure. Why not?"

******_The Jaleno House_******

Jason let Veronica and Mac in. "Thanks for coming. Jazmin's upstairs in her room."

"What's going on? " Veronica asked.

"It's probably better if she tells you herself. I'm not sure what she'll be comfortable sharing, so I better not say. I'll be down here if anyone needs me," Jason said.

Veronica gave Mac a worried look. Mac shrugged her shoulders. They headed upstairs and went up to Jazmin's room. The door was open.

"Knock, knock!" Veronica said. "Can we come in?"

Jazmin was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked sadly at her friends. "I'm not good company right now."

Veronica entered the room and lay down next to her on the bed, while Mac took the chair next to it. "That's okay. We're not here to be entertained. Your very concerned other half called us and said you could use a friend."

"What's happened?" Mac asked.

Jazmin sat up and hugged a pillow to her chest. "It's too horrible to even voice. Besides I'm not sure it's something I can or should share. It's not really about me."

"Is it your family? Are they okay?" Mack inquired.

"No. They're fine," Jazmin answered.

Jazmin's look was enough of an answer. Veronica knew that if Duncan and Jazmin had gotten into a fight Duncan would have called her or Logan so that couldn't be what was bothering Jazmin.

"Did you and Duncan get into a fight?" Mac asked anyway.

Jazmin shook her head and started to cry. Veronica had a sudden suspicion. She told Jazmin, "I know all of Duncan's secrets, so if that's what you're worried about, don't be. And Mac would never tell a soul anyway, would you Mac?"

"Of course not. I am the keeper of many a secret," Mac replied as she handed Jazmin a tissue from the night stand by the bed.

Jazmin wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jason told me some stuff about Duncan that he found out. It's horrible. I still can't believe it! How could I be so stupid once again? What's wrong with me?"

Mac looked in confusion at Veronica. "There's nothing wrong with you, Jazmin. You're not stupid for trusting Duncan. He's a great guy," Mac said.

"No, he's not!" Jazmin exclaimed fervently. "He's a very bad guy! He's like my dad. Did I tell you my dad's tied up with the mob? He makes a profit cutting back alley deals. His business partner's son Joseph was my first serious boyfriend. He ripped me apart the way only your first love can really do. I vowed I'd never fall for a pretty face again. What a fool I am! If Duncan didn't have such a sweet, little girl, I probably wouldn't have been fooled. How can an evil person have such a sweet, little girl? How could he be such a good dad and be hiding such horrible truths about himself?" she wondered.

Mac was getting more confused while things became very clear for Veronica. Veronica quietly said to Jazmin, "Duncan's not evil, Jazmin. He's just had some evil things happen to him that have left a mark. He has a morally ambivalent set of parents, too. Good men sometimes make mistakes."

Jazmin looked at her point blank and asked, "But do they do the same evil mistake not once but twice?"

Her question made Veronica flinch. She wasn't sure how to respond because she still hadn't completely come to terms with who Duncan was.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Mac asked. "Can someone fill me in?" When no reply was forthcoming Mac said, "I don't mind leaving, Jazmin, and letting you and Veronica talk. I know you and I haven't spent as much time together as you and Veronica. If you're not too comfortable sharing with me in the room, I will understand. I'm not one to confide much myself."

Jazmin really did like Mac. She was so different from both herself and Veronica. She didn't want to alienate her. "No, don't go Mac. I don't mind you being here. But you might regret hearing what I have to say about Duncan. It could change the way you look at him."

Mac knew that with the exception of Wallace all the men in her life were guilty of doing things she'd rather they not have done. To find out Duncan was flawed would not be that earth shattering. Mac imagined it'd be kind of refreshing.

"No one's perfect," she offered.

Jazmin started to share but found herself unable to voice the things she learned about Duncan. She looked helplessly at Veronica.

Veronica said, "You found what Duncan _had_ done not necessarily _did_, right?"

"You know?" Jazmin asked in surprise. When Veronica nodded yes Jazmin wondered, "How can you be friends with him still?"

"It wasn't easy. I was really upset when Logan told me. I'll never look at him the same," Veronica admitted. "But he's Lily's father, and she needs me."

"Logan knows? He knows and doesn't hate Duncan? That was his _father_? I don't understand you guys! Family is everything!" Jazmin declared.

"Okay, now I really don't understand. Either fill me in or I'll leave you two to talk. What I am hearing is making my head hurt!" Mac protested.

"I can tell you, Mac, but knowing legally obligates you. Duncan did something criminal. And I'm not talking some of the minor criminal things like hacking I've had you do for me. Knowledge after the fact can be considered accessory," Veronica told her.

"So you know for sure it's true?" Jazmin asked as Mac became more and more frustrated.

"Yes, I confronted Duncan when Logan told me last month. I don't think Logan planned on telling me. But he was mad because he was sick of me seeing Duncan as the perfect guy-those are Logan's words, not mine- and wanted me to take off my rose colored glasses he insisted I wore where Duncan was concerned. Duncan didn't deny it," Veronica replied.

"Deny what?" Mac demanded to know. They were making her nuts with their cryptic remarks.

"Duncan had Weidman kill Aaron. I had assumed Jake had given the order. But it was Duncan. He was all the way on the other side of the country. No one would've suspected it. Well, Logan always suspected it was Duncan. I thought Jake had given the order," Veronica revealed.

Mac didn't saying. She just listened. Veronica continued, "Then Logan and Duncan got into it because Logan was mad because Duncan took care of Gory without him. Weidman found him in Chicago and took him out on Duncan's orders. I'm not sure if they found the body or not," Veronica said.

"Not yet. But they've officially declared him missing. Don't be surprised if some Chicago PD find their way to Neptune and start asking questions. Logan and you will probably be the first they question," Jazmin stated. "What did Duncan say when you confronted him? I haven't talked to him yet. I've been dodging his calls. I'm not ready to face him."

"He told me that Aaron needed to be put down. He had abused Logan his entire life, got away with seducing and murdering Lilly, and would have made the rest of Logan's life equally miserable. He feels he was doing the world and Logan a favor. No regrets whatsoever," Veronica told her grimly.

"How did Logan feel about that?" Jazmin inquired.

"Logan feels that Duncan _did_ do him a favor. I think Logan secretly feared his dad might've driven him to do it himself some day," Veronica explained.

"Good for Duncan," Mac said.

Both girls looked at her in surprise. "What? You can't be serious?" Jazmin questioned, her disbelief apparent in her voice.

"I believe in justice. Sometimes the law isn't always right. They don't get it right. Bad things happen to good people and bad people get away with awful things. My first boyfriend was a mass murderer who saved the tax payers lots of money by taking his own life. Do I wish he hadn't? Sometimes. I'd have liked to talk to him to try to understand. Dick would've liked the same thing. Some people think justice wasn't served because he took the easy way out. I think death is the final and worse punishment for anyone. Either there really is a hell and they go there or there's nothing. Either way, a little less evil is no longer in the world," Mac explained pragmatically.

"Wow! I didn't know you felt that way!" Veronica exclaimed.

"You never asked," Mac replied. Cassidy was not a topic the two of them discussed for obvious reasons.

Jazmin's head pounded. A tension headache was making its presence known. "I don't know. I just know that Duncan had his best friend's dad murdered. That's the only way I can see it. My dad and the men he associate with always have excuses, too. But that's all they are-excuses," she stated.

"Would you feel the same way if someone killed Jason and you knew they did without a doubt because after the courts set them free, they bragged to you about how they enjoyed bashing in his brains?" Veronica asked. Even though she didn't think Duncan make the right choice. She could at least understand why he'd have Aaron killed.

"Aaron said that to you?" Mac asked in disbelief.

"Yep. He did the night Cassidy died. When I was in the elevator on my way to the roof of the hotel thinking I was meeting you, he was in the elevator with me for a bit," Veronica shared. "I probably was one of the last people to see him alive. How ironic is that?"

"What a monster! See Jazmin, some people do _not _deserve to live!" Mac insisted.

Jazmin thought about what they said. She knew that if someone had killed Jason she'd do everything in her power to make sure the guilty party paid. "I don't know. Maybe I can understand him getting rid of Aaron since the courts got it wrong and let him go. But Gory? Now he's just taking the law in his own hands," Jazmin said. "I can see being mad and wanting Gory to pay, but he didn't even give the police a chance! I can't see getting past that. I can't see being able to look at him the way I did. It makes me sick."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way," Veronica shared. "I always got so mad at Logan for being jealous of Duncan and telling me that I saw Duncan as this perfect prince charming that could do no wrong. But now I realize he had a point. I never would have dreamed that the Duncan I knew and loved was capable of such a thing. I was ill when I found out, too. How could I be so wrong about someone?"

"Exactly! That's how I feel!" Jazmin exclaimed. It felt good that someone could identify with the emotions she was feeling. It made her feel a little less lost and alone. "My first boyfriend, Joseph, cheated on me with two women at the same time and did much worse after that. I swore I'd be much smarter the next time. I thought Duncan was the perfect guy. He's so sweet and caring. He makes me feel good about myself, and I feel safe with him. How could he be capable of such a thing?"

"Losing someone you love to violence changes a person," Mac said. "All of Duncan's energy now is focused on protecting his daughter and those he loves. I don't think that's a bad thing at all. You weren't at Logan's when Gory attacked us and threw bricks through the windows. I got my head busted with a brick. I was an innocent bystander who had done nothing to Gory. People like Gory don't care who gets hurt in the crossfire. Lily could've been hurt. Duncan did what someone needed to do. I have no doubt that if Logan planned on killing Gory himself, Dick would've been right by his side loading the gun."

Both Veronica and Jazmin were a bit shocked by Mac's remarks. Veronica was especially surprised. She thought she knew Mac really well. These were not thoughts she had ever shared with Veronica before. But Mac was right when she said death and violence changed a person. Veronica knew how much her own rape had changed her. She just never really realized how much Mac had been affected by everything that happened to her.

"You're probably right about Dick," Veronica remarked. "But I don't think Logan has it in him to kill anyone regardless of his threats. Duncan told me that he had Gory killed to protect Logan. He said Gory wouldn't stop, and Lily could be there the next time he tried to kill me. He insisted that hired guns didn't care if the innocent got hurt. He said if Logan had killed Gory like he threatened to do, it would destroy him and me. That we'd never survive it. So Duncan decided to take matters in his own hands. He wasn't sorry; he was just sorry it upset me."

"Wow! So we were dating, but I didn't factor into his decision whatsoever. At least I know where I stand. That makes this easier," Jazmin remarked.

"I'm sure Duncan was thinking of you, Jazmin. You and I are friends. Like Logan, you could've easily been shot if you'd been around," Veronica offered.

"I don't understand why you're so mad at Duncan. It's not like he did anything himself. He's not dangerous. He'd never hurt anyone that didn't truly deserve it. Unlike Logan who can lose his temper and beat an innocent man half to death, Duncan would only act if pushed too far or if he thought it was the best thing for everyone," Mac defended.

Veronica didn't like the implication that Logan would hurt the innocent. "Wait just a minute, Mac! Logan doesn't hurt innocent people! He hurt Piz one time only because he thought Piz hurt me. He was jealous, and he was upset about the video. He paid $50,000 to keep the tapes of Lilly and Aaron from public viewing."

"So Logan never hurt you in high school, Veronica? I know he never did physically, but he caused you a lot of pain. Then again if he hadn't made it okay for the 09ers to target you, would you have ever been alone at that party? Would Dick or Cassidy have taken an opportunity to take advantage of you? Logan was having guys take body shots off of you, and he finds it surprising that someone had sex with you when you were unconscious?" Mac pointed out.

Veronica stared wordlessly at Mac. She could not believe Mac was saying this to her! She felt like Mac physically slapped her.

"I cannot believe you said that!" Veronica exclaimed as she got up from the edge of the bed and faced Mac. Her instinct was to flee, but she gave Mac a chance to respond.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Veronica. Don't be upset! I'm sorry; I was just trying to make a point. I meant that everyone is capable of doing ugly things. People make mistakes. People we love like Logan and Dick did awful things, but we forgave them. We don't let it color the way we see them. You did with Logan for a long time and that just hurt you both. You both learned from it and moved past it. Duncan has a side we may not approve of. We may not agree with the decisions he made. But does it really change anything? Does it make Duncan less of a good friend? Or less a kind man and a wonderful father? Is he really less than the thoughtful boyfriend just because you found out he's capable of going to extreme lengths to protect those he loves?" Mac asked Jazmin, determined that she really think about all sides.

"It changes things for me. It really does. I'm sorry," Jazmin replied honestly.

"If you dad is connected to the mob would he or even Jason not do anything to protect you?" Mac asked.

"You'd think so, but the man who hurt me and caused me to miscarry my child lives and still has the use of all his body parts. So no. I think there are some lines Jason won't cross, not even for me. He hurt Joseph more than once for the pain he caused me. But Joseph is still alive. Hell, he's even allowed in our home at parties. So no, I can't get past this. I can't find it in me to think Duncan gets a free pass. I know you all have a history with Duncan and ties that bind you together in a way I can't really understand. But I won't date a man I can't respect or who I feel is capable of doing something like this without feeling any remorse," Jazmin declared.

Veronica and Mac were both startled at the revelation she gave them about her own painful history. She was so upset that she may not have realized what all she revealed. Mac moved over and sat on the other side of Jazmin on the bed and put her arm around Jazmin. Veronica sat back down on the other side. "We're sorry, Jaz. Sorry you lost a baby. We're sorry Duncan isn't who you need," Veronica said.

"That's just it. He's not," Jazmin replied softly.

Jason came up to check on his sister. He smiled to see both girls flanking his sister. "Everything okay in here?" he inquired.

"Yes, we're good," Jazmin replied.

"Feel free to strip to your undies and have a pillow fight. Anything to make my sis happy!" he declared mischievously.

"Jason! Go away!" Jazmin yelled and threw a pillow at him that hit him square on the face.

"Ow!" he pouted.

"That's what you get for teaching me to throw!" Jazmin smirked. But Jason was just glad to see she was animated enough to even bother throwing a pillow at him. He was glad that calling the girls was the right decision.

********_Two Days Later*******_

Jazmin decided to break up with Duncan the next day on Monday. She had managed to successfully avoid him on Sunday. Even if she could bring herself to understand why Duncan did the things he did, she couldn't bring herself to be with a man who would just give orders to end someone's life. Not only did it strike her as rather cowardly, but it reminded her too much of her dad and Joseph's dad. Giving orders and "taking care of business" and using money to make things happen. She just didn't want any part of it. She didn't want a big scene or really even hear Duncan try to justify his actions, so she was meeting him in the cafeteria. Jazmin figured she could say what she had to say and then leave. Gathering her courage, Jazmin made her way to the cafeteria.

*******_Hearst Cafeteria*********_

Duncan was finishing lunch with Dick and Chip Diller. Jazmin had called him earlier and should be here soon. She sounded upset. She had mentioned Chip's sister giving her a hard time about her talking to Wallace. Maybe something else had happened. He saw her come into the cafeteria. He waved to get her attention. She motioned for him to come to her, so he told the boys he'd catch up with them later.

Jazmin was at a table waiting for him. He bent down to kiss her, and she turned her head so that the kiss landed on her cheek. He gave her a puzzled look and sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"No, not really," she replied, giving him a sad look.

Before Duncan could say anything else, her brother Jason came up to the table and asked to speak to her a moment. Duncan nodded to Weevil and Wallace who are with him. He chatted with Wallace as Jazmin went off to the side to speak with Jason, telling Duncan that she'd be right back. Duncan became worried when he heard Jason ask her if she was okay, and she replied that she would be. Duncan started to ask Wallace what was going on when Jason hugged his sister and went told Wallace and Weevil to come with him. He heard Weevil tell Jason he had about a half hour left in his break. Duncan didn't like how Jason was eye-balling him. Then Jazmin sat back down with him and Duncan's attention was once again focused on her.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why does your brother look pissed at me?"

"He found out some things about you that upset us both. I didn't know he came to Hearst mainly because he was concerned about me dating you," Jazmin said.

"What? You're kidding?" Duncan asked incredulously. He was the sole heir to a billion dollar company. Most families would love to have them dating their daughter.

"I wish I was," she replied. "He had one of Dad's associates dig to see what kind of skeletons you had in your closet," Jazmin replied grimly.

Duncan's mind races as he suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. But there was no way anyone could connect him to either Aaron or Gory. CW was too good; he didn't make mistakes.

"Everyone has skeletons, Jazmin. It doesn't change the way I feel about you or what we mean to each other. I've never done anything that I'd be ashamed to have you know," Duncan told her honestly.

Jazmin's eyes filled with tears. Veronica was right. Duncan really thought his actions were justifiable. She said softly, "You had two people killed, Duncan. How can you not be ashamed of that fact? I'm ashamed that I have been dating a guy who is not only capable of premeditated murder but thinks it was completely justifiable."

Duncan looked at her in stunned shock. He darted a look over to her brother's table. Jason's grim stare was fixed on Duncan. Duncan felt cold rage start to take over his thought processes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked at Jazmin and quietly replied. "You don't mean that. If you'd just hear me out, I can explain. I had a good reason. I didn't just callously or coldly do anything. You know me, Jazmin; I'm not a bad guy."

Jazmin wiped her eyes and gave him a sad smile. "I don't think you're a monster, Duncan. Maybe at first I did. But I do know you aren't the guy for me. I can't be with a guy who is capable of doing anything like that. I'm not built that way. I'm sorry."

"What? You're breaking up with me over something that had nothing to do with you? You won't even let me explain?" he asked in disbelief and rising frustration.

"I don't need to hear an explanation. It won't change what you did. Besides I heard from Mac and Veronica how awful both Aaron and Gory were. I know the guys were evil. I can even understand you wanting your sister's killer dead, especially when he got off. But Gory? You didn't even let the cops or courts try to handle him," Jazmin said, being careful that no one could overhear her remarks.

Duncan couldn't believe this was happening. How could she just walk away like he meant nothing to her? "So you're just going to end it. It's that easy for you to walk way? I'm that reprehensible to you?" he asked her.

"You and I were dating when you decided to take matters into your own hands. You said it had nothing to do with me. But I was your girlfriend when you had Gory killed. Did I matter? Did you think about me at all? Or was protecting Veronica all that mattered to you?" she demanded. The more she thought about that fact the less sad she became and the madder she was.

"Of course, you mattered! You were friends with Veronica. What if you were there instead of Logan? Did you think of that? Because I did! But more than you or Veronica, I thought about my daughter! I thought about her being around the next time someone tried to shoot Veronica!" he exclaimed as his voice rose, reflecting his rising frustration. He was getting loud, and Jason got up with Wallace and Weevil behind him.

"You need to quit yelling at my sister!" Jason demanded.

"You're right," Duncan replied. "I'm sorry Jazmin that you feel that way. I really thought I was protecting everyone I cared about. I thought I was protecting you."

Dick and Chip had noticed the commotion at Duncan's table and got up to see what was going on. "Dude, is everything okay?" Dick asked Duncan when he got to his side.

"No. It's not," he replied. He gave Jason an angry look and got up from his chair. "I don't know who the hell you think you are to go digging in my life. It's not like your family has any right to point fingers!"

Jazmin gasped in dismay that he'd use what she confided in as a weapon to attack her or Jason. Weevil saw the impact his words had on Jazmin and began to get angry himself. "You need to watch what you say, Kane," Weevil warned.

Wallace could see things were about to get out of hand. He got out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Veronica and Logan "_Get to cafeteria ASAP! 911!"_

"We all need to calm down!" Wallace warned.

"I don't think so, Wallace. You need to butt out. This doesn't concern you," Duncan told him pointedly. He was so angry. The audacity of Jason to come over and surround him and think he could intimidate him. Like Duncan didn't have a right to be angry. "You know, Jason, you judged me from the start. You look hard enough at anyone, and you'll find some dirt. Take your new pal Weevil here. He's a former gang leader and accused of murder more than once. Whatever happened to your old pal Thumper, Weevil? They never did find his body, did they?"

Weevil's own temper rose at Duncan's sudden attack, and he got in Duncan's face. "Shut your damn mouth, Kane! You know nothing about me! Nothing! Just like you knew nothing about Lilly!"

At the mention of his sister, Duncan saw red. He hauled off and punched Weevil, all the anger that had built up finally finding an outlet. It had been a long time since anyone had the nerve to hit Weevil, but he returned Duncan's hit with one of his own. Dick tried to pull Duncan back because he knew Ronnie would be upset, but Jason misunderstood his intentions and shoved him back.

"What the hell's wrong with you, dude?" Dick demanded. Suddenly a few more of his frat brothers were beside Chip. One of them hauled off and threw a punch at Jason, but he dodged it.

Wallace began to get angry himself when he saw all the guys surrounding Jason. Jazmin started yelling at both Duncan and Weevil. By this point they were on the floor, and Wallace was exchanging heated words with Dick. "You need to get your frat boys on a leash and back off, Dick!" Wallace yelled, knowing things were completely out of hand.

Finally, Veronica and Logan came into the cafeteria and saw the chaos that was taking place. Veronica looked at Logan in disbelief as she saw Duncan and Weevil exchanging blows. Then she saw Jason hit Chip. Wallace and Dick seemed to be about to exchange blows. Logan headed over to them and separated them before things went too far.

Veronica wasted no time in yelling since Jazmin's attempts at yelling seemed to make no impact. She got out her tazer and went to Duncan and tazered him. As he went limp, she turned and dished out the same treatment to Weevil. Then she turned to Chip and Jason and pushed the button on her tazer so electricity flowed hot. Finally, she said, "Unless anyone else cares to be introduced to my tazer, I suggest you back off now!" Her actions were just in time because the campus police had just entered the cafeteria and were coming toward them. Logan quietly went to head them off, knowing his influence could get them to back off. The one good thing that came out of the shooting was that most people tried to accommodate him.

Veronica gave the boys an angry look. "Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?" She looked at Wallace and Dick who answered. "They came over and surrounded Duncan who was getting dumped I think by Jazmin. Chip and I came to see what was going on. The next thing I knew Weevil and Duncan are fighting over Lilly."

"Lilly?" Veronica asked in confusion.

Duncan had sat up and gave Weevil a glare. "Weevil had the nerve to imply he knew my sister better than me," Duncan shared with disgust.

Veronica gave Weevil a disappointed look. Weevil hated it when she looked at him that way. "He threw the first punch," Weevil told her as he gave Duncan a dirty look.

Jason jumped in and said, "Duncan was yelling at me sister. He's a psychotic ass, and he needs to stay the hell away from her! Come on, Jazmin. I'll take you home, since you don't have any more classes today."

Jazmin was so mad at all of them! "No, Jason. I am not going anywhere with you! If you hadn't came over here butting in, things would _not_ have gotten out of hand!" she yelled at her brother.

"First of all, if I hadn't come to Duncan, I have no doubt that he would have came to me. Second of all, I'm not going to let anyone yell at you," he insisted calmly.

His calm reasoning was annoying to Jazmin. She hated that Jason seemed to always be in control. "I'm not going to let anyone yell at you," he insisted.

"I can take care of myself!" Jazmin declared.

"I wasn't yelling at her; I was just upset," Duncan defended himself.

"You shouldn't have made that crack about his sister, Eli," Jazmin told Weevil.

Weevil opened his mouth to defend himself and then stopped. He gave both her and Duncan an angry glare. Then he turned and walked away. He was done. She defended Kane and attacked _him_ when he got into a fight with Duncan defending her. No woman was worth that kind of grief.

Jason was frustrated with his sister and told her, "You know Eli got into a fight defending you and you still attack him and defend Duncan. You need to decide what it is you want, Sis. I never told you to dump Duncan. I just wanted to make sure you were dating him with your eyes wide open. I'll be at home if you need me." Jason turned to leave. He put his hand out to Wallace who shook it and patted him on the back in a show of support. Then Jason turned back to Veronica and said, "Before you start tazering people, you should have a clue what's going on. Eli isn't the dangerous one causing Jazmin to cry. You should check yourself and know what's going on before you go on the attack. You owe Eli an apology. He was just standing here when Duncan attacked him verbally and then hit him first." Then he looked pointedly at his sister. "And you're not the only one." Then he left to go after Eli, leaving everyone looking after him.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_Now that Jazmin and Duncan are broken up the story will shift to MaDi and the storyline I have for them will be introduced in the next chapter. Sorry if the delay makes you nuts. But I favor a slow build._


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, due to several reviews saying the same thing I feel the need to address something. I know our instinct is always to defend and protect Veronica. However, before you go hating Jason you need to remember that he not only has he never witnessed Veronica tazer anyone, but he is from a city that would never allow anyone to carry a hand gun or a tazer. You'd probably get arrested in Chicago for tazering anyone. Hand gun ownerships were only allowed last year in Chicago when the Supreme Court overthrew the long standing band. And being the decent guy he is, he probably felt a bit guilty for involving Weevil. Weevil got tazered really because of Jason. I think it's instinctive for him to blame the person at first who did the tazering. And he didn't yell at her; he rebuked her. Not everyone will worship Veronica all the time! But I really do take your reviews very seriously and did make a point of addressing your concerns and/or complaints in the next two chapters. I hope you forgive him! ****I did create Jason's character in this story so that we can view our characters through a fresh perspective. I think it makes things interesting. **

Chapter 11: Mac Gets Bad News

**The Plot Thickens….**

*******_Cafeteria Where We Left Off_******

Duncan turned to Jazmin and asked, "Are you sure? Because I'm not going to push if you really don't want to be with me."

Jazmin looked at Veronica, and she grabbed Wallace and gave them some privacy. Logan finally convinced the campus police to leave. Veronica went to tell him what he missed, dragging Wallace with her.

Jazmin turned back to Duncan. She said, "I'm sorry, Duncan. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I didn't know Jason was looking into your life. I never would have approved of that; I want you to know."

"Well, it didn't stop you from letting what he found out poison the way you feel about me," Duncan remarked. "I really thought you cared about me."

"I do care about you. That's why this upsets me so much, Duncan. You know what I went through with Joseph. You know how important trust is to me. How could I ever really trust you? I know I can't be with a man I don't respect. And learning this had made me lose my respect for you. I feel like I don't really know you at all. I've got to believe I know completely the man I'm with, or I won't feel safe in the relationship. I'm sorry, but I'm sure. It's over," she told him, her expression filled with sorrow.

Duncan looked at her sadly and just said, "Okay." Then he turned and walked away. It seemed that everyone was doing that to her today. She saw Veronica, Logan, and Wallace still hanging around but decided she had enough social interaction for the day. She'd call Veronica later.

Veronica finished filling Logan in, and then focused her attention on Wallace who had yet to talk to her directly but had addressed all his comments to Logan. Dick had gone off with Chip somewhere.

"So are you going to keep ignoring me?" Veronica asked Wallace.

"Are you going to keep interfering in my love life?" Wallace popped back without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry, Wallace!" Veronica said, giving him that imploring look of hers, accompanied with her patented head tilt. "You can't stay mad at me!"

"Oh yea, why not?" Wallace asked, trying not to smile and let her off easy. She had to learn to give him his space and respect his choices.

"Because you love me!" Veronica reminded him with smug confidence.

"But you don't respect me, Veronica," Wallace said.

"That's not true! I respect you more than anyone but maybe my dad!" Veronica insisted.

"Thanks a lot, honey," Logan interjected.

Veronica grinned provocatively at him. Then turned back to Wallace. "I know I can be pushy and don't always know when to quit. But you got to know that I just want you to be happy. I want you to have someone that will treat you the way Logan treats me. You deserve a woman as great as you are. I just think you can do better than Daisy. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"You need to hear me, Veronica and get the fact that I don't really want what you and Logan have. Not now. I have an extremely difficult major, and I'm not the smartest guy. I have to work harder than a lot of others with my major if I hope to succeed. If I met a fabulous girl that I fall head over heels for, she would be all I think about. Daisy is not the devil. She's fun and that's all I'm looking for. I don't know why you can't understand me or believe me when I say it," Wallace explained.

"That's what I tried to tell her, but she's stubborn," Logan said with a smirk.

"I really am sorry, Wallace. It's just you're so important to me; you know that. I can't help but butt in. I'll try to back off and be nicer to Daisy. But it really did look like she kissing Chip, and she _was_ kissing Claire in class," Veronica told him.

"Jazmin told me. I'm sure Daisy was setting you up. But if she didn't know how easy she could push your buttons this wouldn't have happened. Ask yourself, V, how she knew you would jump to certain conclusions and then try to paint her in a bad light to me?" Wallace said.

"So you're blaming me for her manipulating us all? How is that fair?" Veronica asked.

"You're not giving me enough credit, Veronica. You think I don't know the woman I'm dating. I know Daisy can be forceful and possessive. I'm going to talk to her. If this kind of thing keeps up, I won't date her. I don't need the drama. But I understand Daisy. She feels threatened by you. She doesn't like another woman having influence over me. Don't you know by now, Superfly, that if a woman doesn't love you, I could never love her? You're not just my best friend; you are my family," Wallace informed her.

Wallace's declaration succeeded in making her feel both guilty and sincerely touched. She knew she didn't always deserve a friend like him, but she was grateful for him, nevertheless. She looked at Logan and grinned and said, "he likes me! He really likes me!" Then she threw her arms around Wallace for a hug.

"You know we'll probably be actual siblings before too long. Your dad has been over my mom's like every day since Christmas from what I can tell," Wallace shared.

"Really? Do you think so? I'm going to have to put the screws to him the next time I talk to him and get him to spill!" Veronica said.

"If anyone can, Sugarpuss, you can," Logan told her fondly. "We should get to our next class and then go see Duncan. He'll need us." Then he looked at Wallace. "You may want to give him a call Wallace. It really looked like to us when we came in that you, Jason, and Weevil were battling Dick, Duncan, and all of Dick's frat brothers. We're all friends. Jason is a new friend, and I like him, too. But he may not even be here next semester. Duncan's friends mean more to him that his own family; you know that. Clear the air when you get a chance, please."

"I was caught completely off guard. I didn't know what was going on. I was just hanging with Jason. Weevil came up to us outside of the cafeteria. He was on a break, and Jason asked him if he wanted to hang a bit. We didn't plan to strong arm Duncan. Or rather Weevil and I didn't. Jason never said anything to us really. I was over there house on Saturday and he had told me he'd found out some things that may upset Jazmin about Duncan. However, he never said what. Before Weevil had showed, he hadn't told me anything specific. He only said that his sister was going to break up with Duncan, and he wanted to be around in case she needed support. I had no idea it was going to go down like that. Then when Duncan insulted Weevil by throwing his dirty laundry out there for everyone, Weevil made that crack about Lilly and then Duncan hit him. The next thing I knew Dick's ditto heads were jumping in escalating everything! It was a mess! I was glad you showed up!" Wallace exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you had the good sense to texted us!" Veronica said. "I hope things settle down. We had whole month there with no drama!"

"Yeah, I was starting to think I was just an average boy!" Logan joked. "But we gotta go or we'll be late to our next class. Catch you later, Wallace."

They all headed to class.

*******_Later That Day_******

Veronica and Logan decided to swing by and check on Duncan before they went home. They found him sitting by the pool staring off into space.

"Duncan, are you okay?" Veronica asked with concern. She pulled up a chair next to him while Logan sat across from him.

"I'll survive," he responded dejectedly.

"We're really sorry, dude," Logan said.

"Did you know Jazmin was going to dump me?" Duncan asked Veronica somewhat accusingly.

Veronica looked uncomfortable but answered honestly. "Jason called Mac and me over Saturday night because she was so upset."

"So almost a decade of friendship doesn't even earn me a head's up? Is that how far apart we've fallen? You haven't even known Jazmin a year, but you show her more loyalty than me? That really hurts, Ronnie," Duncan told her.

"I'm sorry, Duncan. Please don't look at it like I'm on her side. It's just you can't violate the girl code. Jazmin has never had any close girlfriends. She confided in Mac and me. We couldn't just run and tell you. I didn't even tell Logan because I knew he would've told you, and I didn't want to make things worse," Veronica explained.

"Yeah, well, you felt like she did when you found out what I had done, so you probably think she made the right choice," he remarked with disgust and disappointment evident in his expression.

"Duncan, I'm your friend. I did my best to get her to see what a great guy you were. Mac was even more helpful in that regard. She thought your actions were perfectly justifiable and didn't hold them against you at all. Her words certainly made an impact on me," Veronica shared.

"They did?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"Yes, she really surprised me. She even reminded me that the men in our lives were far from perfect, but we both forgave them. We both really did try our best, Duncan. But Jazmin's history makes her very wary. I'm sorry," she told him.

"Give her some time. Maybe she'll come around," Logan suggested.

"I don't want to be with someone who looks at me the way she did earlier. It was bad enough having you look at me that way, Ronnie," Duncan stated.

Veronica exchanged glances with Logan. She wasn't sure what to say, and she could tell that Logan didn't either.

Logan finally said, "You and I both need a good woman to keep us grounded, to keep us on the straight and narrow. It doesn't make us bad guys. It makes us human. Veronica was the right woman for me. She loves me even though I am fundamentally flawed."

"No, you're not!" Veronica protested.

"Yes, I am. I hate to picture the man I would be if you didn't love me and wasn't willing back in high school to give me a chance. Duncan, if Jazmin can't love me for the man you are, then she is most definitely _not_ the woman for you," Logan proclaimed.

"He's right, Duncan. I love Jazmin and thinks she's great. I wish things were different. But it's better to know now that she can't accept who you are. The longer you had dated her the worse it would've been if you had found out," Veronica said.

"You're right I guess. It just sucks; you know?" Duncan replied.

"We know," Veronica said, and Logan nodded in agreement.

******_Wallace_*******

Wallace decided he needed to do his own damage control. First, he met up with Daisy and told her in no uncertain terms that either she knocked off the crap with Veronica and Jazmin, or he wouldn't see her anymore. She tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about, but Wallace let her know that he was nobody's fool. He wasn't going to let her mistake his easy going good-nature for being either clueless or a doormat.

Then after class, he headed over to the Jaleno's. He knocked and Jason answered. Jason welcomed him in.

Wallace didn't waste any time. "That was _not_ cool, man! Don't ever use me like that again."

Jason didn't bother insulting his intelligence. He replied, "I'm sorry, Wallace. I didn't want to drag you into it. However, you were with me, and I knew how things were going to go with Duncan. I probably should have warned you. I figured that your presence could only help. Either your friendship with Duncan could keep things from escalating or you being by my side would give him pause. I figured either way would work to my advantage. Sorry. Thinking about all the angles is sort of second nature to me. I should've thought how awkward it would make things for you. I didn't anticipate Dick getting involved or all his frat brothers blowing it out of proportion. For that I am truly sorry."

"Here's the thing you've got to know about Dick. I've mentioned it to you before, but you need to really get it. Dick will always have the back of anyone he considers his friend. He takes his friends very seriously and his loyalties. We all do. That's why we're so tight. That loyalty could've been extended to you, but now I don't know. I'm not sure what you found out about Duncan, and I don't want to know. In case you didn't know, my mom is dating Veronica's dad, the Sheriff. I don't lie to Veronica, and I doubt I'm capable of outright lying to Keith so don't tell me anything. Just know that this isn't a good thing, man," Wallace informed him.

"I wasn't trying to put anyone in any bad position. But Jazmin is my twin. Her welfare comes before everyone else. I found out some things about Duncan that were verified by Veronica. Jazmin decided to break up with him. She really liked him, so it wasn't easy for her. I didn't tell her to break up with him. If she wanted him anyway, I would have supported her. You know how you said Dick wasn't built to stand back when a friend needed him? Well, I'm not built to stand back if I think Jazmin is being hurt. You're tight with Veronica. Surely you can understand that?" Jason inquired.

"Unfortunately, I had to learn early on that being friends with Veronica meant I had to back off and let her get hurt. She doesn't always listen or take advice and often keeps digging until she finds out what she wants to know, regardless of the consequences. I can respect the instinct though. Next time just don't pull me into the middle of you and my friends. I like you a lot, Jason, and I consider us friends. However, you can't begin to understand the ties that bind us together anymore than my roommate Piz could last year when he was dating Veronica. None of us would ever presume to try to mess with your ties to Jazmin. We may not be family or related by blood like you and Jazmin. But we are closer than most families," Wallace shared.

"I can respect that," Jason said.

"So how's Jazmin?" Wallace asked.

"I don't know for sure. She's not really talking to me. She's upset with me. I usually give her space when she gets like that. She's upstairs if you want to go talk to her. Maybe she'll talk to you. Knowing you care can only be a good thing," he remarked.

Wallace decided to take him up on his offer and went up and knocked on Jazmin's bedroom door.

"Go away, Jason!" she yelled.

"It's not Jason; it's Wallace," he replied.

"Wallace?" she inquired and then opened the door. She obviously wasn't at her best. It was clear to Wallace that she had been crying. She was surprised to see him. She let him in and sat back on her bed. Wallace took the chair next to it.

"I was downstairs yelling at your brother for dragging me in the middle of that mess today and thought I'd checked on you before I left. Are you okay?" Wallace wondered.

"I'm glad you yelled at him. Someone needs to. He doesn't always listen to me. Can you believe him? He had Duncan investigated and never told me! He only came to this school because he distrusted Duncan from the moment he met him! Who does that?" she asked incredulously.

"Obviously someone that is both suspicious by nature and overprotective. Two qualities Veronica has in spades. I know how frustrating that can be. I've always had to deal with that with V whenever I date someone she doesn't like. It makes me crazy, too, so I understand. But they love us and can't help it," Wallace said.

Jazmin sighed. "I know, but what a mess! You and Dick were yelling at each other, and Eli and Duncan ended up fighting. Then Veronica tazered both of them! Does she normally do that sort of thing?"

"I'd love to tell you no, but I'd be lying," Wallace replied with a grin.

"She's a bit odd, but I like her fearlessness. Maybe I should get myself a tazer. I'd use it on Jason!" she told him vehemently.

"I'd rather you not! One tazer-toting woman in my life is enough!" Wallace insisted with a mock horror-filled look on his face. "Besides, Veronica is so tiny. That's part of the reason she carries it. Also, she was exposed to a lot of violence at an early age. She rarely gets it out these days. I don't think she's used it in almost a year until today."

Jazmin laughed and shook her head. Wallace shared that information like it was a big deal. He didn't seem to realize the fact that she even carried a tazer and was willing to pull it out and use it on her own friends spoke volumes about both her confidence level and who she was. "I'm glad you came by. You always know what to say," she said with a smile.

"I'm all for helping a damsel in distress. Haven't I've told you that before?" Wallace asked with a grin.

"Oh that's right! You even have your nice guy card to prove it," Jazmin recalled with an answering grin.

"That's right and don't you forget it!" he joked. Then he said seriously, "But I do want to make sure you're okay. I'm sorry you and Duncan broke up. I know you really liked him."

"I did. But I couldn't date him anymore. He's not the guy I thought he was," she admitted sadly.

"He's a good man, Jazmin. If he wasn't, I would've asked you out myself when I first met you last fall," Wallace confessed.

"Really?" Jazmin asked in surprise. She hadn't realized Wallace had ever been interested in her that way. He treated her with such casual friendliness. Maybe being best friends with a girl made him naturally easy around all women. Jazmin's own limited experience made her unsure.

"Absolutely! Why wouldn't I be? You're beautiful, athletic, smart, and talented. You also love basketball. Why wouldn't I be interested? It's a good thing, though, I didn't. I probably would've flunked out last semester; I had a tough load," Wallace admitted with a grin. His grin made Jazmin unsure of exactly how serious he was being.

Before Jazmin could begin to feel awkward at his confession, he got up and said, "Well, I better get out of your hair. I just wanted to check on you. Call me if Jason makes you too crazy, and I'll either drag him out of the house or you. Whichever you prefer. Or call Veronica. She'll want to help you anyway she can, too."

"Thanks Wallace. You're a good friend. I hope you'll forgive Jason. He needs a friend like you," Jazmin said.

"Yeah, we're square. But he's made things awkward for all of us. He'll need to mend some fences. Veronica is close to both Weevil and Duncan. I can't say I've ever completely understood her friendship with Weevil, but I know I've been grateful for it and him more than once. He and Logan just started to really get along and now this. It's not good. Whenever you choose to befriend Veronica, she sort of drags everyone in her orbit together. She's a powerful force!" Wallace explained. He wasn't always sure he understood how he became so close to Dick so easily.

"So I've come to realize. I appreciate both your support and friendship. I hope Veronica appreciates you. Did you two make up?" Jazmin wondered.

"Yes, we talked. She agreed to let me live my life. I'm sure that'll last all of five minutes. I'll probably end up breaking up with Daisy before too long. Veronica can hold a grudge like no one I've ever known. She'll never accept Daisy," Wallace said.

"I'm sorry. You're a loyal friend though. Maybe Daisy will come around," she suggested even though she seriously doubted it.

"Maybe. Who knows? I hope so. She's fun. Well, I'll catch you later," Wallace said.

Jazmin got up to give him a hug goodbye. His visit really did cheer her up.

******_The Beach House_*******

Later that afternoon, Dick was still annoyed. He wasn't sure how things got so messed up, and he wasn't sure who was to blame. He didn't know if he was supposed to be mad at Weevil or Jason or both. Or maybe Wallace. Dick didn't like to not know where he stood. He was relieved when Veronica and Logan came back home.

"So what the hell happened today? This really screwed up my whole day!" Dick exclaimed.

"It was a crazy day that's for sure!" Logan agreed.

"Jason had Duncan investigated and found out about Gory and Aaron," Veronica shared.

"Seriously? That's what all the drama was about? That's whacked!" Dick insisted.

"Well, I'm sure he was just looking after his sister. I know what it's like to be surrounded by overprotective men!" Veronica replied, giving Logan a pointed look. He flashed an unapologetic grin at her. "But Jazmin decided she couldn't be with Duncan."

"That's harsh! Poor Duncan! How's he doing?" Dick asked.

"Not so good now. But he'll rally," Logan said. "So how did you and Wallace end up arguing and Chip and the other frat brothers clashing with Jason?"

"Chip and I were having lunch with Duncan when Jazmin came into the cafeteria. We went over their table when things started to get loud, and we noticed Jason, Weevil, and Wallace over there, too. Duncan looked really angry. You know my frat brothers. Anytime they think one of us is about to get into it with someone else, they all will be there. Duncan's not a brother, but he's friends with a lot of the guys. And they know how I am when it comes to my friends. Wallace got really mad because he felt like their presence was making it worse, especially when Chip tried to hit Jason," Dick shared.

"He did? We didn't see that. We saw that tool Jake into it with Jason when we came in," Veronica said.

"Well, Chip swung at Jason first, and Jason ducked. He's pretty quick," Dick said admiringly. "So what's the situation now? Do we hate him? I know Weevil's always going to be Weevil, but I don't know what to do with this new guy."

"Jason is Jazmin's twin. We can't hate him unless we're prepared to not be friends with her. I can tell you that neither Mac nor myself will be doing that; so no, we don't hate Jason," Veronica said.

"Jason's cool. He's just different. I don't think he was trying to break them up so much as make sure Jazmin knew everything she could about Duncan," Logan explained.

"But I don't think we'll be having any barbeques anytime soon," Veronica said. "Let's give it some time and see what happens. I think Jason is a stand up guy for the most part, and he'll smooth things over eventually. Unless I've misjudged him. So don't worry."

"I don't want to think about this anymore. I'm going to go see Mac and take her out to dinner just the two of us. I'll catch you guys later!" Dick informed them as he made to leave.

After he left, Veronica turned to Logan for a hug. "What a day! Is it over?" she asked with her head against his chest.

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, sweetie. This will work itself out. We have definitely weathered worse things. A simple break up and tazering of our friends is kind of refreshing I think!" he said as he grinned down at her.

"You would say that!" Veronica replied with a laugh.

******_Mac and Dick at Dinner*******_

Dick went over Mac's and poured out the tale of all the craziness she missed. Her shock and dismay at the events gave him the appropriate level of thrill and sympathy he needed. They decided to go to McCormick and Schmick's seafood place for dinner. Neither was in the mood for any place fancy.

"I can't believe Weevil and Duncan got into a fight, and Chip tried to hit Jason! I miss all the fun!" Mac commented.

"It wasn't fun, believe me! I thought Wallace and I were going to get into it ourselves; it was that crazy!" Dick exclaimed. "I'm glad to be here with you tonight. I feel like I haven't seen you in days!"

"We saw each other most of the day Saturday except for the hour or so I was with Jazmin," Mac reminded him with a smile.

They were sitting in a square table. Mac was sitting on one side with Dick to her immediate left. He took her hand and replied sincerely, "Anytime a way for you is too much time!"

"You are so sweet to me. How did I get so lucky?" Mac remarked as she gave his hand a squeeze and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"What? I'm the lucky one! Everyone knows that!" Dick insisted with a grin.

After the server took their order, they began to look around the restaurant at everyone. This had become their habit since their first date. They loved entertaining one another with wild tales. Suddenly Mac broke off what she had been saying and seemed a bit paralyzed. Dick looked at her in concern and then tried to figure out what or who she saw that would cause such a reaction. Then he figured it out. Madison Sinclair was sitting at a table with her parents and younger sister Lauren. Dick was surprised to see them here, but then he figured Lauren was probably allowed to pick the restaurant. The Sinclair's had always done that with their daughters-allowed them to take turns picking the place they ate as a family. Normally, Lauren picked places Madison would like because she was used to trying to please her forceful older sister. Dick figured Lauren had finally hit the teen years and learned to stand up to Madison.

"Are you okay? It's just Madison. She means less than nothing to me. Surely you know that, right?" Dick wondered.

Mac's mind was racing. She hadn't seen Madison since Veronica and she had ran into her that horrible day in the lingerie shop. Seeing Madison, of course, wasn't what had her transfixed. It was seeing her family next to Madison. She hadn't seen her sister since the day she and Veronica had crashed Madison's birthday party. Lauren was so much like her-so much more so than her brother Ryan. Mac had been surprised when her biological mom had driven by her house that last day. However, Mac knew that Madison's mom knew Mac was aware of their connection and had never tried to contact her. Mac figured she was better off not knowing a family that clearly didn't want her. She had managed to put it so far out of her mind that their sudden appearance in her line of vision was a bit jarring. She had never mentioned to Dick her connection to them. She never told anyone. Veronica was the one who had told her the truth about herself, but they never discussed it.

Finally, she answered Dick's question. "Yes, I know Madison means nothing to you. I never thought you were that crazy about her even in high school. Outside of her obvious appeals, what's to like?"

"Exactly! She is not really a nice person and getting her out of my life was mostly a huge relief," Dick said.

When Mac didn't answer but kept staring at their table, he began to get worried. "Are you okay? Why so silent?"

"Don't they seem a bit strange to you?" Mac asked.

Dick look over at them and then back at Mac. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, all three of them, even Madison, seem to be overly focused on Lauren. She is facing me, and I can tell by looking at her that something isn't right," Mac observed. She hated that she didn't have the right to even go over and ask what was wrong with her own sister. She loved her parents and never felt too much the loss of the Sinclairs except when it came to Lauren. She had always wanted a sister. Knowing she had one who had no idea of their connection made her a bit nuts if she thought too much about it, which is why she never brought the subject up. Not even to Dick.

Dick looked over and realized Mac was right. Even Madison seemed like she was being nice to her sister. Dick knew that Madison barely tolerated Lauren. The server at their table was clearing their table, so they were about to leave. When he mentioned that fact to Mac, she seemed upset. Dick was getting more and more confused and concerned about Mac's odd behavior. Why did she care that they were leaving? Dick figured that would make her happy.

When the Sinclairs started to get up from their table, Mac turned to Dick and said, "Please go talk to Madison and find out what's wrong with Lauren. Something's not right."

"What? Are you nuts? I don't want to talk to her! She's toxic!" Dick insisted.

"Please do this Dick. It'll make me nuts all night wondering. Pull her aside from the family and just casually ask," Mac replied, getting more anxious as they started to head to the exit.

"I don't understand why you care," Dick replied.

"Just go do it and I'll explain later! Hurry before they leave!" she ordered.

Dick finally got up and did what she asked. Mac watched him from her table. Madison stopped when Dick called out to her. She gave Dick a friendly smile, but Mac could tell that Madison wasn't interested in hitting on him. Instead, the more Dick talked to her the more upset Madison seemed. Then Madison was crying, and Dick was consoling her. Mac found herself getting anxious. She had never seen Madison cry. Normally, Madison was the one making people cry!

Finally, Dick managed to untangle himself from her, and she turned and left. Dick came back to their table and sat down. He seemed a bit dazed and Mac said, "Well? What did she say? Why was she crying?"

Dick answered, "Lauren is really sick. Madison actually has a heart! Who knew?"

"What do you mean Lauren is sick? What's wrong with her? What did she say?" Mac inquired becoming visibly agitated.

Dick was becoming very confused by Mac's odd behavior. "Why do you care?" he asked. "You don't know her sister."

"Just tell me what she said!" Mac all but yelled at Dick.

Dick was really taken aback. He answered, "She has leukemia and isn't responding anymore to treatment. If she doesn't find a bone marrow match, she'll die."

******************_Chapter End************************_

_I know a lot of people are reading my story, and I wish more of you would review. Feedback really helps me! Some of my storylines are set and some are open to suggestions._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Painful and Surprising Truths

******_Mac and Dick Still At Dinner******_

Mac noticeably paled at hearing Dick's news. "She's going to die?" she choked out.

"Well, Madison said she had been diagnosed with leukemia a few months ago and seemed to be responding to the chemo and meds. But a few weeks ago she got sick again, and the cancer came back stronger. Madison's not a bone marrow match and so far none of the family is," Dick shared.

Mac's eyes filled with tears at the news. Her only sister was going to die, and she didn't even know Mac existed! Mac knew she had to get out of there and talk to Veronica. Only Veronica would understand. She got up abruptly from the table. "I've got to go!" she exclaimed. "I have to talk with Veronica."

Dick was at a complete loss to understand Mac's weird behavior. She seemed heartbroken at hearing Madison's sister was dying. Dick knew she had a big heart, but her reaction seemed a bit over the top. They hadn't even eaten yet!

"Why would you need to talk to her before our food has even arrived? I'm starving! Aren't you?" he asked obviously puzzled by her demand.

Mac sat back down. She opened her mouth to explain but no words came out. Since she had never told Dick about being switched at birth, she was at a loss to explain. Before she could respond, the server came with their food.

"Great! The food is here!" Dick exclaimed in relief. "Let's eat and then we'll go back to the beach house so you can have your girl talk."

"Okay," Mac replied softly. She picked at her food, no longer having much of an appetite.

"How come you're not eating? Are you really that upset about Madison's sister?" Dick wondered. Mac wasn't like Madison. She ate when she was hungry. He knew she had been hungry when they arrived. He didn't understand why she wouldn't explain what was bothering her. Maybe Madison being here bothered her more than she let on.

"It's very sad," Mac replied noncommittally. She felt detached and almost outside of herself. She couldn't seem to process anything. It was like a fog settled over her. What was she going to do?

******_The Jaleno's*******  
_

Jason couldn't believe how badly things went today. He knew revealing the information he discovered about Duncan would have some fall out. However, he had grossly underestimated how bad things would be. He really liked Wallace, Veronica, and Logan. He didn't want to alienate them. But Eli he liked most of all. Eli reminded him a bit of Joseph before he turned all darkside-like. Although Jason had lots of friends, he never really got as close to another guy after Joseph was revealed to be scum. His betrayal didn't just hurt and disappoint Jazmin, but it had also really hurt Jason. He never would've dreamed he couldn't entrust his twin with his best friend. Joseph and he grew up together and had been like brothers. Loyalty had always been important to Jason and what Joseph did betrayed his loyalty in every way. Not to mention it devastated Jazzie. Eli was one of those guys that once you earned his respect and friendship, his loyalty was absolute. Jason knew that about Eli. He respected Eli a lot, and he felt really bad about dragging him into the drama. He tried to go after Eli and talk to him after the fight, but Eli was so mad. He told Jason that he'd talk to him later. Jason wanted to go find him, but he didn't want to leave his sister alone. She was mad at him now, but Jason knew she could never stay mad at him for long. He had sent Eli a text asking him to come by after work. So far he had not made an appearance.

Jazmin finally came downstairs to get something to drink.

"Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich," Jason offered.

"Maybe. I came down to get something to drink. But you can make me a sandwich. It's the least you can do!" she said as she glared at him.

"You know you're going to forgive me; you love me!" Jason said with confidence.

"I may love you. But right now I don't _like_ you very much!" she replied.

"Well, I'll keep making you sandwiches or do whatever I need to do until you forgive me!" he proclaimed as he went into the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

The doorbell rang and Jazmin went to answer it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw it was Eli. "Hi," she said and she stepped back to let him in.

"Is your brother home?" he asked, barely glancing at her.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen making me a sandwich. He's not the most adept in the kitchen, so it could take him a while," she teased offering Eli a friendly smile. He did not return it but looked coldly at her. She then said, "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Why? Need to attack me again? Do you want me to hold still so you can kick me while I'm down again?" he asked scornfully.

"Hey, don't be like that! I am really sorry! I wasn't trying to attack you earlier. I just couldn't believe you and Duncan were fighting," Jazmin replied.

"He hit me first!" Eli said defensively.

"I know he did, but you baited him when he was already so mad at Jason," Jazmin said.

"Yeah, I know. You already told me. Shame on me for daring to be less than polite to the great Duncan Kane!" Eli mocked.

Jason started to go into the living room with Jazmin's sandwich. He saw that Eli was there and could tell he was still upset at Jazmin. Jason didn't know why he instinctively trusted Eli to not push his sister too far, but he did. He went back into the kitchen to give them a few more minutes of privacy. They needed to clear the air. Maybe if Jazmin's nice to him, he'll be more likely to forgive Jason!

"Eli, I'm so sorry," she said simply and sincerely. She grabbed his hand. "I messed up. I know you were just defending me when Duncan pulled you into it."

A part of Eli wanted to take the olive branch she extended. He wanted to turn his hand over and lace his fingers with hers. He resisted the impulse. Instead, he pulled his hand away and said, "Careful, Princess. I don't want to contaminate you. If Kane isn't good enough for you, then I'm surely the hell not!"

Jazmin couldn't help but flinch at his remarks. "I am not a snob!" she protested. "It wasn't about Duncan not being good enough for me, so much as finding out that he wasn't who I thought he was. He's not the first guy I fell for that ended up not being who I thought they were. I can't go down that path again. I won't!"

"Well, take a good look at me, sweetheart, because I'm as rough as I look. I've broken the law. I've hurt people, and I've brought bad people to justice. Like I've told you before, I'll never apologize for who I am or pretend to be better than I am," he stated as he looked heatedly at Jazmin.

She opened her mouth to respond but found herself unable to form a response. His look seemed to dry up her words. She felt like a fly caught in a web, mesmerized by his intensity.

Eli hated himself for purposely throwing road blocks up when a big part of him wanted her so much. That's where his anger came from. Knowing he could want her all day long and at the end of the day it wouldn't matter. She'd never allow herself to really want someone like him. He decided to prove it. He took a step closer to her, purposely invading her space. "You can't tell me that you'd ever let a guy like me touch you," he insisted.

"I...I'm not sure what you mean," Jazmin stammered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and unsure.

Eli lifted his hand to her face and cupped it. He waited a heartbeat to see if she would turn away. When she didn't move but kept her eyes locked with his, he leaned in and kissed her.

When Jazmin felt his lips on hers, she opened her mouth in surprise. Eli took advantage of her surprise and slipped his tongue into her mouth. The moment his tongue touched hers she felt it to her core. Automatically her arms went around him as she instinctively leaned closer, wanting to hang on to what she was feeling-wanting to be closer to him.

He kissed her almost savagely like he wanted to brand her in some way. The hunger between them rose. Jazmin's tongue dueled with his own. She couldn't believe what was happening, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from returning his kiss. No kiss had ever made her feel this way. She felt lost in it.

Then a voice called out, "Jazzie, your sandwich is ready!" Jason's voice worked like cold water on a fire. They broke apart, both of them breathing heavy. Jazmin had enough presence of mind to call out, "I'm coming! Eli's here, and we'll be right there in just a minute!"

She put her hand to her lips and could tell they were a bit swollen from his kiss.

Even though Eli had initiated the kiss between them, he was blown away by what happened. Never had a kiss left him both shaken and so aroused. He shouldn't have done that. It only made things harder. "Well, princess, you are full of surprises!" he remarked as he looked at her and saw how equally shaken she was by what had transpired.

Jazmin felt both hesitant and confused. She couldn't breathe. The sudden need to escape for even a moment was all she could think about. "Tell Jason I had to go to the bathroom." She turned and all but fled from the room.

Eli watched her go with mixed feelings. Jazmin could no longer deny the attraction between them. Even though Kane was out of the picture, Eli didn't deceive himself into thinking they could ever be together. Morose thoughts filled his mind, but then Jason finally came into the room.  
"Hey! Where's Jazmin? I left you two alone hoping you'd clear the air. Did she apologize?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know how clear the air is exactly between us, but yes, she did apologize," Eli replied.

"Good. Now it's my turn. I'm really sorry, Eli, for what I got you involved in. I could've at least given you a heads up. I knew what Duncan was capable of, but I figured his rage would only be focused on me. Sorry to drag you into all that. Wallace was here earlier. He was pretty ticked at me," Jason said.

"Unlike me, Wallace is genuinely friends with Duncan. He probably didn't like being in the middle. I know Veronica never appreciated being pulled between me and Logan," Weevil replied.

"Speaking of Veronica, has she totally lost her mind? She tazered both you and Duncan! And she considers you both close, personal friends of hers!" Jason remarked.

"That's V! She's the best friend a person can have, but you don't want to piss her off! Weren't you warned?" Eli asked.

"I suppose, but sheesh, that's just nuts! I can see tazering in self defense, but taking down your friends that way is kind of harsh, don't you think?" Jason asked.

"Why do you think someone like me became friends with someone like her? She's got a core of solid steel and like steel she can be cold and ruthless. It's the secret to our friendship!" Eli said with a grin. "I have a healthy respect for her. She's never actually tazered me before, but she's threatened to. She's tazered one of my boys before, though. We learned to give her a wide path. As long as she tazered Kane, too, I'll forgive her."

"You have some strange friends, Eli," Jason remarked as he shook his head in disbelief. "So how mad do you suppose she is at me?"

"I haven't talk to her. She can hold a grudge, but I'm sure she knows you were just looking out for your sister. She's went through some extreme lengths to protect people she cares about before and even people she didn't care that much for," Eli shared.

"I'll see her and Logan tomorrow in class. I will talk to them. Let me know, Eli, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you," Jason said.

"Actually, there is something you can do. I have a personal project I need some help with. It's something I've been toying with doing and now I think it's as good a time as any to begin," Eli told him.

*****_The Beach House******_

Dick was definitely perplexed at Mac's behavior that was totally out of character for her. He could not at all understand what was happening. She said next to nothing during dinner. It was like hearing Madison's sister was going to die immobilized her. Dick tried to get her to talk to him, but she wouldn't. She just kept saying she had to talk to Veronica.

When he pulled up to his house, Mac all but leaped from the car. As soon as he turned off the engine, he followed after her.

Mac felt like she was going to explode if she didn't talk to Veronica. She was so filled with fear for Lauren that she couldn't bring herself to explain what was happening to Dick. Mac hoped he would understand once everything was revealed. And she was going to tell him everything just as soon as she talked to Veronica.

"Veronica!" she hollered as soon as she came into the front door. Logan was on the couch and jumped up in concern.

"What's wrong, Mac?" he asked.

"I need Veronica. Where is she?" Mac asked with an almost frantic air.

"She's in her room. Are you okay?" Logan tried to ask, but Mac turned and went to find Veronica. Dick entered the room. "Dick, what is going on? Mac seems very agitated. Did you two get into a fight?"

"Dude, no! I'm not sure why she's acting so nuts! I mean we did see Madison at dinner, but.."

Logan cut him off. "Oh, that explains it! I hope she didn't succeed in torpedoing your entire relationship like she did mine and Veronica's!"

"Dude, you've got it wrong! First of all, Mac isn't crazy like Ronnie! She never overreacts. Secondly, she didn't care about Madison being there. Instead, she got worked up over Madison's sister Lauren being sick," Dick told him.

"Uh?" Logan asked in confusion.

"That's exactly what I said!" Dick replied.

*******_Veronica and Mac*******_

Mac burst into Veronica's room without knocking. Her sudden appearance startled Veronica so much she about jumped out of her skin. "Mac! You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed, putting her hand over her pounding heart.

Mac suddenly realized that she had rudely barged in without knocking. "I'm sorry! I'm just so upset that I can't even think straight! I just have to talk to you!" she insisted.

"It's okay. What's wrong? Did you and Dick have your first fight?" Veronica wondered. It really surprised her sometimes how little Mack and Dick fought. Dick made Veronica so crazy that Veronica couldn't understand how Mac seemed so unfazed by him all the time. They were so different, but they really seemed to suit each other very well.

"Dick and I went out to eat, and the Sinclairs were there!" Mac shared, clearly upset.

"Madison ruined your dinner? That bitch! This time I'll get Eli to crush her car for sure!" Veronica vowed.

"No, Madison isn't important. Her parents were there, along with my little sister Lauren," Mac revealed.

"Oh," Veronica said. Mac never brought up the Sinclairs, so Veronica respected her unspoken wish and never did either. "What happened?" she asked Mac.

"I made Dick go talk to Madison because I could tell something was off. Lauren didn't look well at all, and they were acting strange," Mac shared. She was pacing as she talked. All her moving around was making Veronica dizzy.

"So sit down and tell me what you found out," Veronica told her. Mac sat down on the bed next to Veronica. Her eyes filled with tears. "Lauren has leukemia and is dying!" she cried to her friend. Veronica was the only one who would understand what that news meant to Mac. Mac finally felt free to reveal all the pent up emotions she was feeling. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?" Veronica said in shock. "Oh no!" She put her arm around Mac and gave her a tissue. It took Mac a minute to compose herself enough to continue. "Madison told Dick that she had been diagnosed a few months ago and was no longer responding to treatment. She needs a bone marrow match. But naturally, her fake sister Madison isn't a match! Can believe the Sinclairs? They know damn well I am her real blood sister and if anyone's bone marrow will match Lauren, it will be mine! But do they bother even so much as contacting me or my parents? No! I am so angry!" Mac exclaimed, her tears drying up the more she thought about the utter selfishness of the Sinclairs.

"No, I can't!" Veronica agreed. "But maybe there's a legal reason. We don't know. Since you never told your parents that you knew about the switch at birth, you don't really know anything outside of the hospital settlement and the decision to not switch you back."

"Maybe. I don't know. I just know that there's no way I'm going to let my sister die without her at least knowing who I am or finding out if I am a match!" Mac declared.

"What did Dick say about all this?" Veronica inquired. When she saw the guilty look on Mac's face she said, "You didn't tell him? Why not?"

"We've been dating for a while now and have been friends even longer, and I have yet to tell him I was switched at birth with his ex. I'm unsure how to tell him. I don't even know how to start a conversation like that! I've never told anyone. I didn't have to tell you because you're the one who found out. I was just so upset at hearing Lauren was so sick that all I could think of was getting here to talk to you!" Mac explained, somewhat defensively. She knew this was a topic she should have brought up to Dick much sooner. He was so laid back about everything that Mac couldn't imagine him not taking it in stride. However, the more time that passed without her telling him, the more she felt like she was keeping something important from him.

"You know you have to tell him, right?" Veronica pointed out.

"I know and I will. I just needed to talk to you first," Mac replied.

"So what are you going to do about this news?" Veronica wondered.

"What I should've done from the start. Tell my parents that I know the truth. Then explain what I found out about Lauren. I want to just run over to Madison's and yell at her parents, but I don't think that'll be the best thing for Lauren."

"Probably not. Talk to your parents first. But before that, you need to talk to Dick," Veronica advised.

"I know. I'll go do that now. I might as well tell Logan, too. The secret is going to come out soon and everyone will know. I just hope Dick doesn't get upset at me for not telling him," Mac said.

"Well, he might at first. But he adores you, so I'm sure he'll be okay once he processes it," Veronica assured her.

They went into the living room to find Dick pacing and Logan trying to calm him down. When he saw the girls enter, he went immediately over to Mac. "Mackie, what the _hell_ is going on? Why won't you talk to me?" Dick demanded, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, Dick. It's just that Veronica found out the truth about me years ago in high school, and I was so upset that I needed to talk to someone that already knew," Mac said.

"What do you mean 'the truth about you'? We've been dating for months now. How could Veronica know something about you that I don't?" Dick asked in confusion and with growing alarm.

"Remember back in high school when people were paying Veronica to look up dirt on their parents?" Mac asked.

"No, why would I have cared how she made money in high school?" Dick wondered.

"Oh, so that's why you were so popular in the bathroom!" Logan said with a smirk. "And here I thought you had all your conquests in the lady's room!"

"Only you, Sugarpie!" Veronica assured him with a knowing grin.

"Anyway, I had Veronica look up my parents because I just didn't feel like I fit in with them, and I figured I was adopted," Mac explained.

"You're adopted?" Dick asked in surprise.

"No. I mean yes. Well, not exactly," Mac answered.

"How can you sort of be adopted?" Logan wondered while Dick just looked frustrated.

Mac looked helplessly at Veronica, who understood immediately her silent plea. "Mac was switched at birth with another girl who was born at the same hospital. They were a day a part," Veronica explained.

"No way!" Dick explained in disbelief.

"Once the mistake was discovered the hospital paid them off and the parents decided to keep the babies they took home, knowing full well the daughter they raised was not the daughter they gave birth to," Veronica finished.

"So you're _not_ Cindy Mackenzie?" Logan asked.

Dick was having trouble processing what she was saying.

Mac answered, "Actually, I am Madison Sinclair. Or I would have been."

"What? You're telling me that you were switched at birth with _Madison Sinclair_?" Dick demanded. He could _not_ comprehend what she was saying. This was too surreal.

"Yes. And her sister Lauren is my biological sister. If Lauren needs a bone marrow match, the chances are good that I will be a match," Mac explained.

Dick could not believe that he was just now hearing this. "Why am I just now hearing this?" he asked. "How could you not tell me this? We've been dating for months. You told me you didn't have any secrets from me!"

"I don't. This wasn't about you. I don't even think about it. The Mackenzies are my family because they chose me. The Sinclairs gave me up and lavished all their money and attention on Madison. They created that monster, so I don't really care to even so much as think about them. I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I honestly don't think about it," Mac explained.

"How can you say you love me when I don't even know your real name?" Dick asked, hurt at her sudden revelation. He felt like he didn't even know her. She should've been Madison and Madison should've been her. The revelation confused the hell out of him.

Veronica and Logan decided that was their cue to leave and made a discreet exit to their room, leaving Mac and Dick to work things out in private.

"How could you ask that?" Mac demanded. "Of course, I love you! You know my name. It's Cindy Mackenzie!"

Dick just looked at her with a growing sense of hurt and betrayal. How could his girlfriend not even tell him who she was? He told her everything. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone, yet she didn't think he deserved to even know her real name. He turned away from her and went into the kitchen to get a drink. This called for some serious drinking.

Mac watched him leave in dismay. It really never occurred to her that he would be hurt like this. She had to find a way to make him understand. She followed him into the kitchen. She found him guzzling a beer. He threw the empty bottle into the trash and grabbed another one.

"Dick, we've got to talk about this!" Mac insisted.

"What's to talk about? You're my best friend who I share everything with. You are my lover who I sleep with. You are the girlfriend that I love. You're the most important person in my life, but I am clearly not yours," Dick said sadly as he took another drink.

"That's not true! Of course, you are! I love you!" Mac exclaimed.

"Stop saying that!" Dick ordered. "You do NOT love me! You didn't even bother sharing the most basic thing about yourself with me. And tonight when you found out something that clearly hurt and upset you, I wasn't the one you wanted to talk to. I wasn't the one you wanted to share your burden with. Veronica was. Veronica Mars, keeper of secrets."

Mac was shocked at the bitterness that colored his remarks and panic grew inside of her as he emptied another bottle. When he popped open a third bottle, she protested, "Dick, please put down the beer. That isn't going to help. It will only color things."

"Sure, it helps. It makes the fact that you don't love me the way I love you a little more bearable," he explained with growing dispair. Then he put down the beer and faced her. "Do you realize that if yours and Madison's parents hadn't been so selfish, you and I would've grown up together? If you had been in mine and Beaver's life instead of Madison, imagine the difference? You would have never been the self-involved bitch Madison is. Maybe you would've saw what was going on with Beaver. Maybe you would've been the first woman I ever slept with. You could've been my one and only."

Mac gave him a half smile. She had never thought of that. Maybe she could've been his first and he hers. "Unfortunately, the Sinclairs didn't want me, and the Mackenzies did. Obviously, I got the better set of parents. The Sinclairs know I'm a full sibling to Lauren, and they didn't bother contacting me or my parents to be tested for a bone marrow match."

"Look, Mac, I am sorry that your sister is sick and may die. It sucks. I hope you can help her. But I can't really even think about that. It may be selfish of me, but all I can think about is how just a few weeks ago when we were discussing Max you assured me that I knew all your secrets and that you did tell me everything. I guess the word everything has two different meanings for us. I'm not the smartest guy, I know. But doesn't the word 'everything' mean 'all'? That I know _all_ about you? Maybe you were getting me mixed up with another boyfriend. Maybe it was Max that knew _all_ about you," Dick said with scorn tinting his remarks.

"No, I never told Max or Bronson or even Cassidy about this! I swear, Dick, I wasn't purposely trying to not tell you. I just can't really think about it, or it makes me crazy. Can't you understand that?" Mac begged.

Dick didn't answer her for a moment. He wanted to give her what she wanted. It wasn't really a part of his make-up to purposely upset her. However, this time he found that he could not do her what she asked. He truly didn't understand. He just knew that for the first time in a long time he felt once again lost and alone. He thought with Mac he had finally found someone that looked at him and saw more. But really they both were pretending. He would never be the kind of guy she instinctively turned to when big things happened. Veronica looked to Logan to slay her dragons even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself most of the time. Logan was always the one who she knew would rescue her. Dick had really believed that what he and Mac had was equally as special as what Logan and Veronica had. Except Dick thought Mac's low maintenance made her superior to Veronica. He didn't realize it actually meant that Mac didn't really trust him enough to create drama. She didn't love him enough to make him crazy. He finally answered, "Yes, I do understand. You don't love me or trust me. At least not enough. I don't really want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed. You can get Veronica to take you home. After all, she's the one you turn to when things get tough anyway. What good am I to you?" he asked despondantly. After saying that, he took the beer he hadn't finished with him and left the kitchen.

Mac watched him go in complete and utter disbelief. What just happened? Did he just break up with her? How had she managed to screw things up so badly?

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	13. Chapter 13

**This isn't a long chapter. The shortest one yet, so I thought I'd go a head and post it. It doesn't further the plot much! **

Chapter 13: The Stable Ones

_******Wednesday of the Same Week or Two Days Later******_

Veronica was a bit preoccupied as she headed to class. Between putting up with Dick's foul mood and trying to reassure and console Mac, she was exhausted. She hadn't even had time to check on Duncan or Jazmin. Leave it to Dick to start being a complete dick the moment Mac really needed his support. Logan tried to make excuses for him, but it just made Veronica so mad! They hadn't even been dating six full months. Mac was a very private person. Surely Dick knew that about her? Just because Dick shared every thought he had with pretty much anyone who'd listen, didn't mean everyone else was made that way. It didn't mean Mac was especially.

Veronica was so preoccupied that she wasn't watching where she was going. She bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed as she bent down to help the girl pick up her stuff.

"Maybe you should pay more attention, Barbie!"

Veronica looked up into the familiar but unwelcome face of Daisy. She rose up and handed Daisy her stuff. "I said I was sorry. I got a lot on my mind," Veronica explained, determined to be nice to Daisy even if it killed her.

"I bet you do. Trying to figure out how to make all the men in your life dance to your tune?" Daisy suggested sarcastically.

"If only!" Veronica replied with a grin. When Daisy didn't smile back, she tried another approach. "Look, Daisy, I know we've gotten off to a rocky start, and I'm sorry for that. But as long as you're dating Wallace, we're going to bump into each other. I hope not literally, of course!" She offered Daisy another friendly smile. Veronica loved Wallace enough to fake it.

"Let's cut the bullshit, Veronica. You don't like me, and I don't like you. I can play nice when Wallace is around. But don't think for one moment we'll ever be friends. I don't like to share, and you take up way too much of Wallace's time and affection," Daisy informed her.

Veronica had finally had enough. If that's the way Daisy wanted to play it, Veronica could definitely go there, too. She took a step closer to Daisy until she was in her face and said, "I tried being nice, and you were once again a complete bitch. That's fine. I don't have to pretend. But let me make it perfectly clear: I am the most important woman in Wallace's life and by behaving like a spoiled child you've all but guaranteed that you'll never have that particular distinction with him. Enjoy what little time you have left with Wallace because I assure you, it won't last much longer!" After saying that, Veronica headed into class.

She spotted Jazmin and sat down next to her. "I cannot wait until Wallace dumps that woman!" she exclaimed angrily.

Jazmin had seen Daisy coming in behind Veronica so she didn't need to ask what was up. "Well, if it's any consolation, when Wallace came by the house to yell at Jason Monday, he told me he would probably end up breaking up with her because he didn't need the drama she brings." Jazmin revealed.

"Really? That's the best news I've heard all week! Let's hope she hangs herself, so I don't have to!" Veronica declared. Then she asked, "So how are you? Are you doing okay? I'm sorry I've not called, but Mac's been going through some personal stuff and Dick's being a big jerk."

"Sorry to hear that!" Jazmin remarked. "I'm doing okay. Wallace came by Monday to check on me. He's so sweet!"

"That's my Papa Bear! He really is a big teddy bear!" Veronica agreed.

"Then Eli came by to talk to Jason, and I apologized to him," she shared.

"You did? Wow! I don't plan on apologizing to him for tazering him. He deserved it for fighting with Duncan!" Veronica said unapologetically.

"So you're going to apologize for tazering Duncan?" she asked curious.

"Of course not! He deserved it for fighting with Weevil!" she replied with a grin.

Jazmin laughed. "You are crazy, girl! But I love you! You crack me up! Wallace was horrified when I told him I needed to get myself a tazer. You should've seen his face! He does _not_ want another friend carrying one around!"

"It keeps them on their toes that's for sure!" Veronica proclaimed with a saucy grin. "So what did Weevil say when you apologized?"

Jazmin didn't answer but instead looked a bit uncomfortable. Naturally, Veronica zeroed in on her obvious discomfort. "Okay, give! What happened?"

"Well, first he told me what a bad guy he was and then insisted I'd never soil myself with the likes of him. If Duncan wasn't good enough for me, then he surely wasn't. Then he proceeded to kiss me," she admitted.

"What? He kissed you? Really? Wow!" Veronica exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow pretty much describes it! I don't know if I even like him. But I can't deny there is definitely an attraction," Jazmin revealed.

"So you liked his kiss?" Veronica wondered.

"Like doesn't begin to describe it!" Jazmin said with a sigh. "But what kind of person kisses another guy the same day she broke up with her boyfriend?"

"The kind of person that wasn't in love with her boyfriend. I was dating a truly wonderful guy the first time I kissed Logan. I could barely stand Logan on a good day. But after that first kiss, I was never the same!" Veronica revealed with a dreamy look on her face as she thought of that first kiss.

"Really?" Jazmin asked in surprise.

"I broke up with the other guy the next day. Grant it, Logan and I had a rocky start since I accused him of killing Lilly like a week or so after we started dating," she admitted somewhat ashamed at that particular memory.

"No, you didn't!" Jazmin responded in disbelief.

"Yep. Got him arrested and everything. When he forgave me is when I should've realized there was nothing we couldn't survive," Veronica explained. "Has Eli called you since then?"

"No," Jazmin answered.

"Do you want him to?" Veronica inquired.

"I honestly don't know. Obviously, I'm attracted to him, but I don't know if I can see myself with him. Could you?" Jazmin asked her hopefully.

Veronica honestly didn't know how to answer. She really liked Jazmin with Duncan and thought they made a perfect couple. Duncan and Weevil couldn't be more different. But she had never known any girl besides Lilly to affect Weevil, and with Lilly she never got to witness it firsthand. She finally answered, "If there are really feelings between you and him and not just attraction, then sure I can see you with Eli. He's a good friend. Very loyal and dependable. But he can be ruthless. If what Duncan did really turned you off, I'm not sure Weevil would be a good fit for you."

"Yeah, Eli crassly informed me of that fact. But what he doesn't get is it wasn't just about what he had done. It was _also_ about me falling for a mirage. Duncan wasn't at all who I thought he was. The whole thing made me feel like such a fool!" Jazmin explained.

"So you think you could look past Weevil's own dubious and colored past?" Veronica inquired.

"I honestly couldn't say. I'd like to think I could if I really cared about him. But we don't know each other," Jazmin admitted.

"He's not an easy person to get to know," Veronica agreed.

"Unlike Wallace. You know Wallace actually admitted to me that if Duncan hadn't asked me out, he would've," she shared.

"Really? I had no idea! He never said a word to me, the rat!" Veronica exclaimed. Her mind was racing with possibilities. "Would you ever go out with him?"

"I don't know. He's great, and I like him a lot. But he's been pretty open about wanting to just have fun and not be serious. I'm not really into casual dating, you know?"

Before Veronica could say anything further, classes started. Veronica had trouble focusing because she suddenly latched onto the beautiful image of her best friend dating Jazmin. She felt a twinge of guilt thinking about Eli, but she wasn't sure Jazmin could really handle a guy like him. At least not now. Veronica couldn't picture a better person for Wallace than Jazmin. Immediately, her mind filled with various ideas and possible scenarios that could move along Daisy's exit from Wallace's life.

*******_The Beach House_********

"Are you going to class?" Logan asked from Dick's bedroom doorway. It's been a long time since Logan had seen Dick this upset.

"I don't know. I'd have to see Mac. We have class together today," Dick answered.

"You should see her. You need to quit being an ass and work things out!" Logan told him.

"I'm an ass because my girlfriend doesn't love me enough to tell me who she is?" Dick asked.

"You know who she is. She's Mac. She's your girlfriend, the woman you love, who loves you," Logan stated.

"She doesn't love me. At least not the way I love her. She'd rather talk to your girlfriend than me," Dick complained.

"Being jealous of Veronica is a waste of time, Dick. Girls tell each other everything. Veronica and Mac are both very private people. Veronica has kept things from me lots of times. It took a lot for us to get to the place we are now. If you want you and Mac to get to the place we are, then you need to get over yourself and be there for her! She needs you right now. Man up or you could lose her forever. Then how would you feel?" Logan asked.

The thought of permanently losing Mac had the desired effect. Dick got out of bed and threw on a shirt. "I'll go to class and try to talk to her."

"Good," Logan replied. "I'm heading out. I'll catch up with you later."

Dick finished getting ready. He didn't know what he was going to say to Mac when he saw her. But he knew that he wasn't prepared to lose her for good. What kind of life would he have without her in it?

*******_Mac_*******

Mac sat on the bench waiting to see if Dick would show for class. She really needed him. Talking to her parents yesterday had been rough. She had really wanted Dick to be there when she spoke to them, but he wouldn't answer her calls. She needed him now like she never had before. Her parents were really freaked. They couldn't believe she had known the truth and had not said anything. They were hurt. Mac got angry at their reaction. She didn't have the patience to sooth their hurt. Not when they were the ones who lied to her. They denied her a relationship with her sister, a sister that may die without Mac's help. After an emotional hour, her parents agreed to contact the Sinclairs. They would be coming over Friday. Her brother Ryan would be staying the night with his best friend.

Mac was terrified about the next step. She needed Dick. She wiped her cheeks. The last few days had been really emotional for her. Between Dick, her parents, and the Sinclairs she was an emotional wreck.

"Mac, are you okay?"

Mac looked up to see Max looking at her in concern. He sat down on the bench next to her. Mac opened her mouth to assure him that she was okay, and instead she began to cry in earnest. His obvious concern seemed to open up flood gates she was unable to close. Max put his arm around her and let her cry.

That was how Dick found Mac, crying in another man's arms. He wanted to go over there and beat Max to a pulp. He took a step toward them to do just that. However, his anger quickly left him. Mac was upset and once again someone else was the one she turned to. A part of Dick knew that if he had returned any of her calls, he'd be the one holding her now. He knew he could go to her right then and take Max's place. Mac didn't love Max. But then it hit Dick. Dick wasn't really special to Mac. She hadn't revealed anymore of herself to Dick than she had to Max. Dick wasn't indispensable to her. She didn't need him. Not really. He turned to leave, not wanting to face the harsh reality of Mac turning once again to someone else. Although Dick didn't like to see Mac upset, he still felt hurt and betrayed. He knew he should be a better boyfriend like Logan said, but he couldn't seem to help how bad he felt about all this. He didn't feel like going to class. He'd get the notes off of one of his frat brothers.

******_Later that night at the Beach House*******_

Veronica was on the patio admiring the moonlight reflecting on the ocean. It was such a beautiful night. She smiled when she felt arms around her waist.

"I was hoping you'd join me," she said without turning to look at Logan. She knew his touch. She covered his hands with her own.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. She sighed contentedly and leaned back into his arms. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked.

"I'm the lucky one. I figure once you use up enough bad luck, it's only a matter of time before things have to go your way. You and I had more bad luck before we were eighteen than most have their entire life," Logan said.

Veronica turned in his arms to look up at him. She smiled and kissed him. "Maybe it's not luck. Maybe we're just blessed."

"Blessed, huh? You think so? I like the sound of that!" Logan replied with a smile. When he was younger, it felt like God had abandoned him. Now, however, he sometimes felt like God was making up for the bad times. Or at least things were so much better.

"Has Dick come home yet?" Veronica asked. "Mac told me he never showed up for class."

"Really? That surprised me because I talked to him this morning, and he was getting dressed to go to the class they had together," Logan shared.

"That's odd. I wonder why he never showed," Veronica wondered.

"I don't know. I'll talk to him when he gets back," Logan replied.

"I hope they work things out soon because Mac's supposed to meet up with the Sinclairs the day after tomorrow. She'll need Dick," Veronica told him.

"Do you find it odd that you and I are the stable ones these days?" Logan asked.

"We are, aren't we?" Veronica replied with a grin. "I finally got you trained!"

"Trained, huh? You think so? Is that why I've spent all week planning to blow your mind next weekend?" he inquired.

"Next weekend? What's next weekend?" Veronica asked in confusion.

Logan rolled his eyes. "It sucks being the romantic one in this relationship! Next weekend is Valentine's Day!"

"Already? Wow, time flies!" Veronica exclaimed. Then she narrowed her eyes and asked, "So what do you have planned?"

"Nope. It won't work! I'm not saying a word. It's a surprise. You'll have to wait another nine days!" Logan insisted.

Veronica pouted. Logan leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I may be persuaded to give you a preview."

"A preview? Really?" she inquired with a saucy grin.

"I think I could manage to give you a sample. It's the least I can do. We've got to maintain our newfound stable reputation and set a good example after all!" Logan replied with a cocky grin.

"That we do! So get on with it! I want to see this sample," Veronica ordered.

Logan leaned down and began nibbling on her neck. He knew all the places guaranteed to make her weak in the knees. Then he began placing soft kisses on her lips. He nibbled on her lips a bit and then proceeded to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck to hold him close. Without ending the kiss, he bent down and put his right hand under her knees and picked her up in his arms. He finally broke off the kiss. "How about we move your ravishment into the bedroom? We wouldn't want Dick to come home and be put to shame when he sees a master at work!"

"A master? We're not at all modest, are we?" Veronica inquired with a grin.

"Nope!" Logan replied unrepentantedly.

"Well, Master, let's get this ravishment on its way!" Veronica encouraged.

Logan grinned and carried her into the house, her laughter ringing in his ears.

******Chapter Ends*******

_I thought I'd end on a LoVe note! I hope you liked it! More MaDi to come…._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Things Fall Apart

*******_Friday Morning at Hearst*******_

Mac went into class looking for Dick. She hoped he'd show. She hadn't seen him since Monday night. He wouldn't return her calls and was doing his best to avoid her. She couldn't believe he was acting this way. She needed him this evening. Class started and there was no sign of Dick. Half way through the class, she looked around and saw him sitting in the back. He must have waited until the last minute to come in, so he wouldn't have to talk to her. His behavior was beginning to make Mac mad. She wasn't going to let him get away with it.

As soon as the professor dismissed them, Mac was out of her seat, determined to catch up with Dick before he disappeared on her. When she got out of class, she saw him ahead and yelled out his name very loudly, "Richard Casablancas!" He was so surprised to hear his full name shouted out that he stopped and turned toward her. As soon as he stopped, Mac marched up to him. "Okay, Dick, you are being ridiculous! We are supposed to be in a relationship in case you forgot. You are supposed to be here for me, but you won't even return my phone calls. Did we break up and you forgot to tell me or what? You are definitely acting like a man who no longer has a girlfriend!" she informed him.

Dick looked at her a moment before answering. Then he said, "I don't know what to say to you, Mac. I'm not trying to hurt you. I love you more than anything, and I want to be there for you. But I don't think you need me. We're too different. I'm not the guy for you. I really thought I could be. You made me feel so good about myself. But now I just feel awful. I thought we had this amazing relationship, and we'd be together forever. But you don't feel the same way."

"Yes, I do! I think we are a perfect fit. I love you. Why don't you believe me?" Mac asked.

"Because I share everything with you. I don't hold anything back, but you kept the most important thing from me," Dick told her.

"Why do you keep saying that? I told you the Sinclairs weren't important to me. If it had been important, I would've told you. I meant to get to it eventually," Mac said.

"But when you found out about Lauren and they became important, you still didn't want to tell me. I wasn't the one you turned to. Veronica was. That tells me where I fit. But Wednesday I was coming to class because Logan convinced me I was overreacting. But you know what I discovered? I discovered that one guy is as good as another to you," Dick replied.

"What? What are you talking about? You are the _only_ guy I love or even want to be with! How else can I say it?" she asked.

"Is that why I saw you crying all over Max before class Wednesday? It didn't look to me like you needed me in particular. Max seemed to do a fine job consoling you," Dick stated sarcastically.

"Max is _not_ you! I don't care about him at all. He happened to come by while I was crying about you, you big idiot!" Mac yelled as she poked him in the chest.

"Ouch!" Dick exclaimed as he rubbed the spot she jabbed.

Mac wanted to do more than poke him. She really wanted to knock some sense into him. "Okay, fine. If that's the way you want to be. I tell you that I love you, and you call me a liar." She threw up her hands in frustration and rising anger.

"What? I didn't call you a liar!" Dick protested.

"That's what you're doing when you don't believe me when I say that I love you! Maybe it's _you_ who doesn't love _me_. I am going through a rough time here, Dick, and I need you to be there for me, and you're not. I had to talk to my parents without you. And we're meeting the Sinclairs this evening, and I want you to be there. But you're too busy telling me that I don't love you. Do you really love me?" she demanded to know.

Dick was taken aback by both her words and her anger. "Yes, I love you!" he insisted.

"Then prove it. Come over to my parents this evening and be there with me as we talk to the Sinclairs," she said.

"Do you really want me there?" he asked.

"Yes. I really do. You are the one I need beside me," Mac told him.

"Okay, I'll come," he replied.

Mac gave him a relieved smile and hugged him. Dick returned her embrace. He wanted to feel relieved, too, but instead, he just felt uncertain.

******_Hearst Library_******

Jazmin was looking for a book she needed to write a paper with. It was around lunch time when she went into the school library. She quickly found the book she needed and went around the corner to check it out. She stopped suddenly in surprise. Eli was sitting at a table in the corner reading. She found the image of him with a book completely out of character.

"What are you reading?" she asked him curious.

Eli looked up and when he saw it was her, he quickly shut the book and made a point of hiding the title. "Nothing," he answered. He was obviously embarrassed to be caught reading. "My break's about over, so I better get back to work," he told her as he got up from the table.

Jazmin noticed that he kept the book tucked under his arm so that she couldn't read the cover. She was surprised by his behavior. "So you're just going to leave? You have nothing to else to say to me?" she asked.

Eli didn't know what she wanted from him. "I gotta go back to work," he said again.

Jazmin looked at him in disappointment. She hadn't seen him since he kissed her on Monday. "I thought maybe you'd call me or come by," she admitted uncertainly.

"Why?" he asked. He knew what she was hinting at, but he wasn't ready to go there. The way things were now he knew it wouldn't work out between them. Neither of them was ready. Some things had to change. Eli had to change.

"Because of what happened…You know," she said self-consciously.

Eli looked at her a moment, trying to decide the best way to answer her. He didn't want to hurt her. "Look, Jazmin, I'm not sure what to say. I think we both can no longer deny the attraction between us. But that's all it is. What kind of future could we have? You don't know me, and if you did I doubt you'd want to be with me anyway."

"So you're so sure things could never work out between us? You don't even want to give it a try?" she asked, obviously upset and disappointed.

Eli took a step toward her so that if he reached out he could touch her. "I could never have you and let you go." He lightly grazed her cheek with the back of his hand and then took a step back. "I'm sorry," he said. Then he turned and walked away from her.

Jazmin watched him leave. He never looked back. She did not understand that man! He forced her to feel things, and then he just left. He was an impossible man! If that's the way he was going to be, she did _not_ need him!

******_Wallace and Piz's Dorm Room******_

Wallace and Daisy were snuggled up on his bed. Daisy kissed him and said, "That was very nice. What a great way to start our weekend."

Wallace smiled and replied, "You're telling me! You are an amazing woman, Daisy. But I've got to get ready for basketball. We have an away game tonight. I'm glad I could see you before I had to leave."

"I'm glad, too," Daisy told him as she got dressed. She figured after their very nice interlude her influence over Wallace was stronger than ever. She decided it was a perfect time to bring up Veronica.

"So Wally, do I mean something to you or are we just having fun?" Daisy inquired as she combed her hair out.

"Of course, you mean something to me! Why would you even ask that? You know I've not went out with another woman since you and I met New Year's Eve," Wallace answered her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the bed next to him.

"Really? You mean that?" she asked.

"Yes. You're great! I'm a lucky guy!" Wallace assured her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't sure," Daisy admitted.

"Have I done something to make you feel like I didn't appreciate you?" Wallace asked.

"_You_ haven't, no," Daisy replied somewhat hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Wallace asked.

"Well, the other day I ran into Veronica, and she told me that I should appreciate what little time I had left with you. So I thought maybe you were tired of me," Daisy revealed.

"No, I never told her that," Wallace said. But he knew Veronica. She would not have said anything like that to Daisy unless highly provoked, especially not after their last fight. "What made her say such a thing?" he probed.

"How should I know? She's made it really clear that she doesn't like me," Daisy said.

"You've made it really clear that you don't like her either. I know Veronica. She only comes out swinging when backed into a corner or pushed too far," Wallace informed her as he put on a shirt.

"Oh, so it's automatically my fault if Veronica tells me that I don't mean anything to you?" she accused.

"That is not what I said. I just know Veronica, and I know she never told you that you didn't mean anything to me. She wouldn't presume to speak for me like that," Wallace insisted.

"No, actually what she said _exactly_ was that she was the most important woman in your life, and since I was too much of a bitch I'd never have that particular distinction!" Daisy informed him angrily.

"Oh," Wallace responded.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Daisy asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say. I'm sorry Veronica was so rude," Wallace said.

"And?" Daisy prompted.

"And what?" Wallace wondered in confusion.

"Is she right? Is she the most important woman in your life?" Daisy demanded.

"Well, she's my closest friend," Wallace answered evasively. He didn't like what Daisy was forcing him to admit. Hurting someone he cared about was not his thing. He cared about Daisy, but he couldn't pretend that he was madly in love with her. "But you are important to me, too. I hope you believe that."

Daisy knew she should probably back off, but Veronica's smug face from Wednesday kept flashing in her mind. "So she's right? She means a lot more to you than I do?"

Wallace was beginning to get both annoyed and frustrated with Daisy. "I'm not sure what you want from me, Daisy. I've known you five weeks. And Veronica is the best friend I've ever had. We've been friends for over four years. What we have is new and exciting. But if you want me to tell you that you're the most important woman in my life, I'm sorry, but it's definitely too soon for that."

Daisy was beginning to think she had gone too far too soon. "I understand. I'm sorry. It's just Veronica made me feel like I wasn't anything to you. I didn't mean to push," she said apologetically.

Wallace realized that Daisy was never going to back off from Veronica. "I will tell you this. If you can't love Veronica, you could never love me. And to be honest, I don't think I can love a woman who won't even try to be friends with Veronica. If you actually cared about me, you would've made a real effort. I know Veronica has."

They stood facing one another, at an impasse. Daisy realized she'd gambled and lost. She had underestimated the depth of Wallace's loyalty and affection for Veronica. She thought about back pedaling, but then she realized she didn't want to waste any more time with a guy who expected her to compete with his best friend. She was so over this.

"You know, Wallace, I don't think this is going to work. You're a great guy, but you obviously don't have room in your life for me," she told him.

"I think you're right. This isn't going to work. I'm not going to keep defending you to Veronica or her to you. I don't need the drama. You're great, and I love being with you. But I'm never going to quit being friends with Veronica. And I get the feeling that's what it'd take to make you really happy," Wallace said plainly.

Dais smiled. "You're probably right. I'm never going to be comfortable with you being so close to another woman. I'm just not made that way."

Wallace looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You're sweet, Wallace. My ego is a bit bruised, I'll admit. But there's no hurt here," she said graciously as she kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

Wallace watched her go. He's not sure how their wonderful afternoon fell apart so quickly. But it was probably for the best. He may not be looking for a great love, but he did want a woman he could share his life with, who'd fit in with his friends. Jazmin's face flashed in his mind. Maybe one day the timing could work between them.

******_Later That Evening At The Java Hut*******_

Mac felt emotionally numb. Dick hadn't shown up. He let her down and facing the Sinclairs had been as awful as she thought it would. She got out her phone and texted Dick, _"Meet me at the Java Hut! Now!" _She didn't know if he'd come or not.

She took a sip of her cappuccino. She thought about what happened earlier with both set of parents.

_****Flashback*****_

_She was sitting on the couch next to her dad when her mom led them into the living room. Mrs. Sinclair was tearful and apologetic. "It's nice to see you again," Madison's mom said to her. Mac made herself think of her as Madison's mom. They were __not__ her parents. They had never wanted her; they still didn't._

_Mac's dad took control of the conversation. He had his arm around Mac as he greeted them and said, "We're glad you could come. We know you're having a difficult time right now. We're not trying to add to your burden or cause problems. But Cindy heard that your youngest daughter was really sick, and she wanted to help."_

_Mac was so angry. She didn't have patience for small talk. She went on the offensive, her scorn apparent. "What kind of people are you? You know damn well I am Lauren's biological sister, and you don't even bother to contact me to see if I can be a match to her? What is wrong with you?"_

_Mrs. Sinclair gave her a sad look and looked at her husband. He said, "Lauren was doing fine at first. She only recently took a turn for the worse. We haven't given up hope that a match would be found."_

_"Oh, so instead of contacting the one person that you know could be a match, you'd rather wait until she's almost dead? Do you hate me that much?" Mac asked._

_"No, of course not! We could never hate you!" Mrs. Sinclair protested. "It's just we didn't know how to approach you, and Madison is already so upset over Lauren. And we were afraid of upsetting Lauren. She's already been through so much and is so fragile right now."_

_"Oh, we wouldn't want to upset poor Madison! Let's just let Lauren get so sick that it won't matter if I could be a match!" Mac exclaimed disdainfully._

_"Cindy!" her mom admonished, embarrassed at her outburst._

_"I'm not going to apologize, Mom. These people raised that monster Madison Sinclair. She's the most spoiled, awful person I've ever known. She's cruel and just plain mean. But somehow her sister Lauren, __my__ sister, is sweet and kind and loves to read like I do. You all robbed me of knowing my own sister! You made that decision without consulting me or Lauren or even Madison. Does Madison know we were switched at birth?" she asked._

_The Sinclairs looked at one another in both discomfort and a hint of shame. "No, she doesn't know," Mrs. Sinclair said._

"_And we don't want her to know," Mr. Sinclair added._

"_What?" Mac asked incredulous. "You've got to be kidding? I'm Lauren's __real__ sister, not Madison! She may die and you're concerned about upsetting poor Madison? Are you serious?" She looked at her parents for help._

_Her mom said to the Sinclairs," Surely, you want Cindy to be tested to see if she's a match for Lauren?"_

"_Yes, we do. We know we have no right to ask, but we'd be very grateful," Mrs. Sinclair replied. "We just don't want Lauren to know yet about Cindy and the switch. The news may be too much for her in the state she's in. We don't know how she would she take the news that Madison wasn't her blood sister. Or the fact that she had a sister that we kept from her. We just don't want to upset her right now. We're not trying to hurt you."_

"_Fine. I'll go tomorrow to be tested. Or Monday if the lab's closed," Mac told them._

"_Thank you!" Mrs. Sinclair said gratefully. "We just want to wait to tell Lauren about the switch. We hope you can understand that."_

"_No, I don't understand. You_ _really don't want her to know that I'm her sister? I don't understand how you can be so cruel!" Mac exclaimed. Then she said, "But, hey, you did raise Madison, so I shouldn't be surprised!"_

_Mr. Sinclair looked offended and said, "We're not cruel. Nor are we trying to hurt you. We just want to wait until she's stronger. A shock like this could be too much for her."_

"_We understand," her dad said to them._

"_Well, I don't!" Mac insisted, really upset. "I don't understand you people at all. This deception can't continue. I want to know my sister whether I'm a match or not!"_

"_Let's just take this one step at a time, honey," her dad said as she squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "We'll find out if you're a match or not. Then we'll go from there."_

_The Sinclairs seemed relieved and thanked them. They couldn't get out of her house fast enough._

_****End of Flashback*****_

Mac was still reeling from their awful exchange. She'd imagined many times finally having the truth come out, but never in her imaginings was she rejected so firmly. And Dick didn't seem to want her anymore either. Overwhelmed and heartbroken, Mac put her head on her arms and cried.

That's how Max found her. He came in to grab a quick coffee and saw her crying alone in a corner. He didn't know what was going on with her this week because she wouldn't tell him. He just knew that ass Dick Casablancas had something to do with it. He knew Dick was wrong for her. When he was dating Mac, he never made her cry. He went toward her table and sat in the chair next to her. "Mac, are you okay? I hate seeing you like this! What's going on?" he asked in concern.

Mac looked up at Max. Why was he always around when she was falling apart? She appreciated his sympathy and concern, but he was not who she wanted to comfort her. "Max, I'm having some family problems. I'm okay. It's just been a stressful week."

Max patted her arm sympathetically. Then he looked up when a very angry voice said, "That's it! I've had enough of you, Maxipad! Get up!"

Mac looked up in surprise at a very angry Dick. "Dick? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I'm sick of seeing this dweeb hanging all over you every time I turn around," Dick proclaimed. He didn't allow for a response but physically pulled Max to his feet.

"Dick, stop!" Mac yelled as she followed after him.

But Dick was oblivious to her protests. A red haze had filled his mind. He literally dragged Max to the front of the restaurant. Then he shoved him through the exit door. Mac followed after him trying to get him to stop.

Max fell to the ground. He used his hands to break his fall. He started to get up but a blow to his face knocked him back down.

"If you don't stay the hell away from Mac, I swear I will break every bone in your scrawny body. And when I get tired I'll have one of my brothers take over!" Dick vowed angrily.

Max was a smart guy and knew when to back off. He got up slowly and backed up. "Sorry! She was upset. We're just friends. I'll leave," he quickly stated and practically ran off.

Dick clenched his fist, still angry. Suddenly, something hit him hard on his back. He turned in surprise. "What?"

Mac hit him again with her bag. "I can't believe you! What is wrong with you? How could you attack Max like that? He was just being a concerned friend, which is more than I can say for you! Where were you, Dick? I needed you this evening and once again you weren't there!"

Dick looked at her in surprise. Her anger caught him off guard. He started to reply but Mac cut him off. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. It's obvious you don't know how to put someone else's needs ahead of your own. I tried to be patient with you all week because I felt bad for keeping things from you. But I've needed you, and you're too busy feeling hurt and jealous. I can't deal with your insecurities right now. I need a boyfriend that loves me more than he loves himself, and it's now very apparent to me that is _not_ you! You don't want to be with me fine; I don't want you to be. It's over."

Dick was unprepared for her words. He was upset and had been pushing her away, but he honestly had never intended to break up with her. He was just hurt and confused. "Mackie, don't leave! I'm sorry! I know I've been an ass! I don't want us to break up! That's not what I want at all."

Mac stopped and took a deep breath. She turned back toward him. "Why didn't you come over to my parents?" she asked.

He looked at her helplessly. "I don't know," he finally replied, ashamed.

"You don't know? Well, I don't have the energy to wait for you to figure out what you _do _know. I just know I told you that I loved you, and you threw it back in my face. I told you how much I needed you, but you didn't care enough to be there for me. I'm alone. I have to face the hardest thing I've ever had to face alone. Why? Because you're too selfish to be there for me. It's obvious you and I will never work. At the first sign of trouble, you bailed. I've got really big things going on right now, and I don't have time to hold your hand and beg you to be here for me. It's obvious you don't want to be anymore. And I don't want you to be either. Goodbye, Dick. I'll see you around," Mac declared as she turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Dick was immobilized, frozen in disbelief. He couldn't breathe. His knees suddenly gave out on him, and he collapsed. He tried to take a breath, and it felt like his wind pipe was broken. He put his head between his knees and took a shallow breath. He couldn't believe what happened. He really messed up, and now he had lost her for good. He took a deep breath and got up slowly. Mac was right; he was nothing but a big disappointment. He always screwed things up. She deserved better than him. He willed away the tears that threatened. He had been fooling himself anyway. He wasn't what she needed; he had never been. It was over.

*****Chapter End*****

_I hope the Daisy/Wallace break up wasn't too anticlimactic, but I didn't want Veronica to be the reason they broke up. At least not because of her scheming. How much do you hate me for the MaDi break-up? Review and let me know! _


	15. Chapter 15

**I am very excited about all the reviews I got from the last chapter! It's the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter. I really appreciate it, especially some of you that reviewed for the first time. Some were anonymous, so I couldn't reply but I wanted to tell you thanks. This story is coming out of me very fast. I am out of school, so I have lots of time to write. I'm trying not to post too soon, but I rarely can refrain! Just so you know, Daisy is out of Wallace's life but she'll pop up on occasion. I kind of like her. Also, I'm going to keep tormenting you with Wallace/Jazmin/Weevil triangle. Although their storyline is becoming clearer, I still like to throw her with both of the guys. That story won't be resolved anytime soon. If you want me to know you're opinion without reviewing, I created a poll on my profile page. Please go vote! Sorry, for those of you that are going crazy! Also, MaDi has a rough road ahead. I threw them together very quickly in the last story. This challenge was in my mind all along. We'll see how they handle it. Do they have the epic quality of LoVe?**

Chapter 15: The Results

*****_The Following Monday*****_

Parker answered the knock on the door. She looked relieved when she saw it was Veronica. "I'm glad you're here. Mac is a complete wreck. Are you going with her to get tested? If you can't, I'll go," Parker offered.

"Thanks, but I want to take her. I've had to deal with Dick all weekend, so I haven't got to spend much time with her. Where is she?" Veronica asked.

"She went to the bathroom. She should be back in a sec. I can't believe she broke up with Dick. She's crazy about him," Parker remarked.

"It's complicated. She's been going through a rough time, and Dick hasn't been there for her. She's just hurt. Once things settle down, I think they'll work things out. Dick is completely lost without her," Veronica stated.

"Yeah, she filled me in on her sick sister and the baby switch. It's awful. Poor Mac!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad she told you. She needs someone not connected to Dick to talk to," Veronica said.

The door opened and Mac came in. She looked pale and tired. "Thanks for coming, Veronica. My mom wanted to take me, but I honestly didn't want her there. She never gave me the truth. You are the one that found it out for me. I can't help but feel some resentment toward my parents. They're the reason I don't know my sister. If I hadn't found out, if _you_ hadn't found out the truth, Lauren could have died and I would have never known the difference," Mac said.

Veronica gave her a hug. "I'm very happy you wanted me to come. I hate what you're going through."

"Well, let's go get me tested so things can improve," Mac told her as she grabbed her keys.

They said goodbye to Parker and headed out the door.

*****_Hearst Cafeteria******_

Duncan was sick of his own company, so he went to the food court to see if he could find any of his friends. He saw Logan sitting with Jazmin and Wallace. He hadn't spoken to Jazmin since she broke up with him, but he knew he was bound to run in to her eventually. He took a deep breath and went over to them.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" he asked as he sat down in the open chair.

"Not too good, man. Things mostly suck," Wallace replied.

"Yeah, it's been a challenging week. Where have you been?" Logan asked. "Sorry, I haven't been by, but Veronica and I have been busy dealing with Dick."

"What's been going on?" Duncan asked.

"Daisy and I broke up," Wallace offered.

"Mac broke up with Dick," Jazmin added.

"Mac told us she was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair, and Madison's sister Lauren is dying of leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. Mac hopes she will be a match," Logan shared.

"Okay. Wow! That's a lot to take in," Duncan said in shock.

"Yeah, it's been insane," Wallace agreed. "Sorry about that mess with Jason and Weevil. I didn't know what was going to go down. I meant to come see you, but I guess I was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. I am really sorry."

Jazmin looked uncomfortable but she said, "I'm sorry, too, Duncan. I hope we can be friends still."

Duncan looked at the woman he thought he was falling in love with and couldn't imagine her as just a friend. "Do you _want_ to be friends with someone like me?" he asked pointedly. He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice, even though he tried.

"I think it'd be easier for everyone if we could be around each other," she replied.

He was disappointed by her response. However, he was getting used to disappointment where she was concerned. "No problem. I'm good with that," Duncan said, determined to move on. He had no real intention of being friends with her-that's not what he wanted from her- but he could be friendly. He looked at Logan and inquired, "Why did Mac and Dick break up?"

Logan answered, "You know Dick. Things get tough and he reverts to form. Mac needed him, and he didn't step up."

"How's Mac?" Duncan inquired.

"Not too good," Jazmin answered. "Veronica is with her now getting tested to see if she's a match for her sister."

"Where's Dick?" Duncan asked.

"At home moping," Logan answered. "He's a wreck. I've not seen him like this since his brother died."

"Well, I've got to go to class. I'll catch up with you guys later," Wallace told them.

"Yeah, I need to go, too. I'll walk out with you, Wallace," Jazmin said.

Duncan watched them leave together. "Is she seeing anyone else yet?" he asked Logan.

"No. I think Weevil likes her though," Logan said, having decided he should know.

Duncan wasn't surprised to hear that. "You know if she goes out with him after breaking up with me because she doesn't approve of who I am that will be unbelievable!"

"I don't know. Opposites attract sometimes. But I wouldn't worry about Weevil. Veronica asked him what his intentions were, and he indicated he wasn't going to go there," Logan shared.

"I know she'll date someone else eventually. Wallace I could deal with, but the thought of Weevil dating her makes my blood boil," Duncan declared.

"Well, I'll keep you posted. Come by the house and help me with Dick this week when you can. Veronica is ready to kill him. I'm really in the middle. It blows!" Logan complained.

"I will," Duncan replied. "Are you heading to class?"

"Yes, I've got my writing class I have with Jason," Logan answered. "He apologized to Veronica and me about what happened. I hope you're cool with me talking to him. He's Jaz's brother, and we really like her. And I'm on the paper with him."

"It's cool. I understand him watching out for his sister, but he was a bit underhanded for my taste. The less I see of him the better," Duncan stated. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay. Later!" Logan replied as he headed off.

Duncan watched Logan leave. It seemed he wasn't alone in heartbreak this week. He really missed Jazmin, but it was clear she hadn't thought much about him since the break up. The secret hope he had that they'd get back together quickly died. Morose thoughts took over. He should go get something to drink or grab a sandwich, but he didn't even feel like getting up.

"Hi, Duncan. How's it going?" a feminine voice asked him.

He looked up to see Parker holding a tray and smiling at him. Her presence was a welcome distraction. "Hey, Parker! Please join me. I came in here looking for company and all my friends seemed to be as depressed as me. They went to class. Now I'm alone with my depressed, pathetic self."

"Why are you depressed and pathetic?" she asked and sat down. She took a bite of her fries as she waited for him to answer.

"Jazmin dumped me early last week, and I just saw her for the first time. Here I am, sad and missing her, and she seemed just fine," he admitted dejectedly.

Parker could not believe any sane woman would break up with this man. From what Mac told her, not even Veronica had done that. "I don't know Jazmin that well. She seems really great, but she must have something wrong with her to break up with you," Parker said, smiling.

Duncan smiled back at her kinds words. "That's sweet of you to say, but she had her reasons. You know she was the first girl I had dated since Veronica."

"Really? I didn't know that. You and Veronica have been broken up for awhile, haven't you?" she inquired.

"Yeah, two years. But when I left her, I ran out of the country with Lilly. Technically, it was considered kidnapping since I didn't have legal custody. Spending a year looking over year shoulder isn't conducive to romance," he explained.

"Wow! I never really thought about that. That must have been rough," she replied sympathetically.

"Yes, but I'm home now, and things have been better. Except, of course, for this latest bump," he told her.

"So why did you break up?" she asked. "I'm sorry. Maybe you don't want to talk about it." She was mentally kicking herself for being so tacky. But she was dying to know what would cause a seemingly great girl like Jazmin to break up with Duncan.

Duncan debated on how to answer. He was sick of hiding who he was only to be blindsided later with harsh judgment. Parker was a new friend, and she was sweet. He found that he didn't want to pretend with her, regardless of the consequences. "Her brother Jason looked into my background and uncovered some things about me that she couldn't handle."

"Oh. I'm not sure how to respond to that. But I gotta say Jason seems a bit intrusive," Parker stated.

"You think? Thanks for that. Everyone else but Dick is friends with him, so they don't seem to want to be too critical of him. We're a forgiving bunch for the most part, in case you hadn't noticed. Sometimes, like now, that fact kind of sucks," Duncan shared.

"I'm really sorry. It seems like everyone is breaking up this week. I'm not sure I understand why Jazmin would break up with you based on things her brother found out. Do you have a secret drug addiction?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"No, I'm not a drug addict," he answered with a smile. "But I did do something illegal. I'm not going to try to convince you I'm this great guy who was wrongly accused. Jazmin's reaction was understandable. If it wasn't for Lily, I don't think Veronica would still be speaking to me. She found out not long ago, too, that I'm capable of things she didn't approve of," Duncan explained.

Parker was surprised by his revelation. She knew after what Veronica put Logan through that she could be a bit unforgiving. However, she still couldn't really see Duncan doing anything unforgivable. "Well, I have a hard time picturing you as a bad guy, but everyone is capable of doing extreme things when pushed too far. I always considered myself a peace loving, gentle soul until I was drugged, raped, and had my head shaved. You can't imagine the humiliation. Rape is the most horrible thing a woman can experience, but to combine it with a physical reminder like a shaved head is even worse. I was reminded of the violation every time I looked in the mirror. When we thought Dick's fraternity was responsible, I gave considerable thought to arson."

"Really? Wow! I can't really see you as an arsonist," Duncan said.

"Like I said, everyone can be pushed too far. If Veronica hadn't made sure Moe and Mercer went to jail, I'm not sure I would've dealt very well with them going unpunished," she admitted honestly. "I hate to think about what I might have done or how I would've handled them getting away with what they did to me."

"Well, if were being honest I went as far a person could go to keep my friends and family safe. The fact that I don't feel guilt is what really bothered Veronica the most. My actions were premeditated. I knew exactly what I was doing," he confessed.

Parker examined him closely. It was like he was daring her to come down on him. "Duncan, I don't know you that well. I'm not really sure why you've decided to be so open with me. But I get the feeling you are waiting for me to start throwing stones at you for whatever wicked thing you did," she stated.

"To be honest, I'm not sure why I told you that. I guess maybe because I'm sick of being blindsided by judgment. If we're going to be friends, I guess I want you to know from the start that I am far from perfect and am capable of doing whatever it takes to protect Lily or my friends," he explained.

"Well, I'm flattered that you want me to be the type of friend that you share things with. However, you don't have to explain or justify yourself to me. I don't know everything about you. But unfortunately, due to all the publicity surrounding your family, I know that things were unbelievably bad for you like they were for Logan and Veronica. Who am I to judge you? I've always been attracted to tortured souls, so how could I find fault with you admitting to your tortured soul or dark past? My momma says that God teaches us not to judge unless we want to be judged. I've been misjudged more than once in my life. It hurts. So I try not to pass judgment," Parker told him with both sympathy and conviction.

Duncan was pleasantly surprised at her words. In fact, as he looked at her to gauge her sincerity, he felt her words sink in. Her acceptance was like a salve to a wound that had been bleeding ever since Veronica tore into him over Aaron and Gory. Until he her heard unequivocal acceptance, he had not realized how much he had really needed it from someone. He smiled warmly at Parker. "I can't tell you how much your words mean to me. Veronica and Jazmin were the two most important women in my life, and they clearly can't accept some parts of me. Thank you. I really appreciate it. It's nice to have a friend who accepts you."

"Surely Logan does?" she inquired.

"Of course. Logan and Dick are always on my side. But guys tend to be less critical and judgmental. It's always a woman who can cut a man off at his knees and make him feel truly awful," Duncan replied.

"That may be true to some extent, but men spend so much time being complete asses who can blame us? I cannot believe how useless Dick is being right now. Mac is heartbroken!" Parker exclaimed.

"I've been out of the loop, but I do know that Dick has never been in love before and the only long term girlfriend he ever had was Madison Sinclair and that was in high school. And she was a viper. I hope Mac gives Dick a chance. She is so good for him. She could be the making of him, if she won't give up on him," Duncan said.

"You really think so? I had trouble seeing them as a couple when she first told me they were dating. But when I got back to school and saw them together I really could see how good they were with each other. He was so sweet with her. I'm not sure why he's being such an idiot now," Parker said.

"Dick's a good guy, but he often can make boneheaded choices. You should encourage Mac to work things out. I haven't talked to Dick yet, but Logan said he was lost without her. He's a wreck," Duncan informed her.

"Really? That's good to hear because Mac is too. I'll talk to her. I'll give it a few days. She is reeling right now. Today she's going to find out if she's a bone marrow match for her sister," Parker shared.

Duncan glanced at his watch. "Well, it's been great talking with you, but I've got to go to a parenting class, so I will catch up with you later. The judge ordered me a full year of classes. I'll go see Dick as soon as I can," Duncan told her.

"Parenting classes, huh? How's that?" Parker asked as she finished her burger.

"It's actually not too bad. Most of the parents are single parents like I am. They're my age or younger. There are even a few dads in it, so I don't feel like an idiot. I've learned some things," he said.

"Good for you. I'm taking a child development class this semester, and it's fascinating," she said.

"Oh yeah? You're an education major, right? Do you plan on teaching elementary?" Duncan asked, interested.

"Yes. Ideally, I'd love to teach first or second grade because of all the changes they go through at that age. They're so much fun," Parker shared.

"You have more courage than me! Lily is a handful. I couldn't imagine a whole room of them!" Duncan exclaimed with an admiring grin. "Well, I'll see you later! Take care of Mac," he said.

"Bye," Parker replied. She watched him leave with mixed emotions. She admired his honesty. It was refreshing. Logan had been less than honest with her. Or rather he lived in denial. He never shared anything. She liked guys who didn't mind showing weaknesses and admitting their mistakes. That's why she'd always been attracted to Piz before Veronica dated him. He was sweet and without much pretense. Her horrible experience last fall made transparency a necessary quality in any guy she dated or befriended. Duncan was a fascinating man. She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that he didn't exactly admit to making a mistake with whatever he did that caused Jazmin to end things or Veronica to judge him harshly. She meant what she told him, but she couldn't help but wonder what exactly he did that was both criminal and enough to end his relationship with Jazmin?

******_Neptune Memorial Hospital******_

Veronica didn't do waiting very well. She anxiously waited for Mac to return from getting tested. She hated watching Mac go through this. She couldn't believe the Sinclairs. Well, she could since they had raised that demon spawn Madison. If they thought they were going to keep Mac from Lauren, they had another thing coming. Veronica prayed Mac was a match and would get a chance to know her sister. She'd tell Madison herself about the switch if she had to. In fact, Veronica may do that just for the sheer pleasure of watching Madison's face when she realized she had absolutely no reason to act so superior.

Veronica was fantasizing about tormenting Madison when Mac came back. "Are you okay? What did you find out? Are you a match?" Veronica asked, peppering her with questions.

Mac gave her a wan smile and held up her hand. "It's okay, Veronica. I'm fine. Relax!" She sat down in one of the open chairs in the waiting room.

"So?" Veronica asked anxiously.

"Well, they took some blood. But they wouldn't tell me anything. I tried to tell them how important the results were, but it didn't seem to matter. The results take as long as they take. Normally, a few days." Mac shared despondently.

"That blows! I am so sorry! You'd think with things being so critical with Lauren that they'd put a priority on it," Veronica remarked.

"Well, she's not critical yet. Nor even in the hospital. I guess in their eyes a rush isn't necessary," Mac replied sourly.

"Are you ready to go?" Veronica asked her.

"Give me a minute. I don't even feel like moving. I never thought I could feel this bad," Mac shared.

Veronica sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she said.

Mac laid her head on her shoulder. "Me, too. You know what's really pathetic? I keep waiting for Dick to call me or show up. I know I broke up with him. But I can't believe he just let me go so easily. Logan would've left you a few dozen messages by now."

"Dick's an idiot! If it's any consolation, he's heartbroken and barely functioning," Veronica revealed.

"Good! I don't want to be the only one suffering here," Mac remarked.

"You're not. You should come home with me and put him out of his misery. You know you love him," Veronica encouraged.

"He doesn't seem to believe that. Can you imagine telling Logan that you loved him and him not believing you?" she asked Veronica. "No, you can't. Nor can you imagine going through a rough time without Logan being there for you. There hasn't been one time since you started dating in high school that Logan let you down when you needed him. He was even there when you pushed him away. I couldn't even get Dick to hold my hand while I talked with my parents or the Sinclairs," Mac declared, annoyed at the memory.

Veronica wanted to be able to explain Dick's behavior, but since she had yet to get a coherent answer out of him, she was at a loss. But she said, "Well, he's a novice at being part of a couple. He's grown up a lot since he started dating you. He's just not quite there yet."

"That's the understatement of the year! I'm sorry. I just can't deal with Dick right now. Maybe after I find out if I'm a match or not and things settle down some with the Sinclairs. I don't even want to talk about him. It just saps the rest of the energy right out of me. Come on, I'm ready to go now," she said as she got up from the chair.

Veronica sighed sadly as she got up to follow her. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything about Dick to Mac, but she hated to see Mac so unhappy.

******_Wednesday At The Beach House*******_

"Dick you cannot miss anymore class! Midterms will be here before you know it. Do you want to flunk out of school?" Logan asked.

"I don't care! Go away!" Dick ordered sourly. "Who cares if I'm a college drop out?"

"I care! Your friends care! Even your dad cares! _And_ Mac cares and you know it!" Logan yelled at him in frustration. Dick had been mostly drunk since the break up. However, since yesterday evening he had quit drinking and was silent and brooding. Logan couldn't even get him to go surfing with him. Dick had been waiting for weeks for Logan to start surfing again. Logan had been swimming in a pool every chance he got to build up his lung capacity. Last week he and Veronica had went swimming in the ocean for the first time, and Logan had finally convinced her he could go surfing again. But she expected Duncan or Dick to be with him. However, so far Dick wasn't in the mood.

"Mac doesn't care. She broke up with me, remember?" Dick reminded him dejectedly.

"Only because you were being an ass, and you're still being one! She needs you now more than ever! Why didn't you go over to her parents when she was meeting the Sinclairs? You've still not explained that. It's like you _wanted_ her to break up with you!" Logan proclaimed, not understanding Dick's actions.

"Of course I didn't want her to break up with me! Are you insane? She's the best thing that ever happened to me! I don't even remember my life before she was a part of it!" Dick exclaimed.

"Then why are you being such an ass? Why haven't you begged her to take you back? You're not making any sense!" Logan stated in confusion and frustration.

"I'm no good for her. She doesn't need me," Dick insisted sadly.

"How can you say that? You two are great together. I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. So why are you pushing her away? If you love her like you keep saying you do, then you'd be there for her. You're starting to piss me off, dude!" Logan told him in growing annoyance.

"I keep telling you that I'm not good for her. I showed up at her parents' house Friday and was going to go in," Dick revealed.

"Really?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yes, really. I got there right after the Sinclairs arrived. I had every intention of being there for her. But seeing the Sinclairs, a family I've known my whole life, just freaked me out. I dated Madison off and on ever since I first discovered girls. She was the first girl I ever kissed and the first girl I had all my sexual experiences with. But it should've been Mac. Mac was their daughter, and they just let her go. I sat across the street in my truck and watched them go into the Mackenzie's, and I was so angry at them. Then I started thinking about how Mac never told me, and I got mad at her all over again. I just couldn't go in and face her and both sets of parents," Dick finally explained. "I just couldn't do it."

Logan looked sadly at him. He didn't know what to say.

******_Later That Evening******_

Mac was so excited. She couldn't wait to tell Veronica her news. She went to the beach house without even thinking about how she might run into Dick. It was just instinctive. It wasn't until she got out of the car that she realized the magnitude of her actions. Her steps slowed. She stopped and looked uncertainly at the door. What if Veronica wasn't home? She got out her phone to text _"Are you at home?_" Less than a minute went by before she got a reply that said, "_Yes. What's up?" _Instead of answering, Mac put away her phone and took a deep breath. She went to the door and rang the door.

Logan was surprised to see Mac when he opened the door. He hadn't been sure Mac would ever willingly come back over. He gave her a warm smile. He was happy to see her at the house. "Since when is it necessary for you to ring the bell?" he asked her.

"Since I broke up with your housemate," she replied resolutely.

He stepped back and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. "You were my friend many months before you were his. Don't forget that," Logan told her.

"I won't. Thanks. Where's Veronica? Will you go get her? I've got news," Mac shared.

Since she looked happy, Logan figured it was about being a match for Lauren. "Veronica! Get in here! Mac's here and she's got news!" he shouted.

"Logan! That was _not_ necessary. I can go to her if you didn't want to!" Mac admonished with a laugh.

Veronica came into the room a minute before Dick. Dick's heart raced when he heard Logan's announcement. He threw on a shirt and opened the door to his room.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked as she saw Mac. "Logan doesn't usually yell out announcements of visitors. Are you okay?"

"Actually, I'm great!" she replied with a big smile. Then it faltered when Dick entered the room. They looked at each other without speaking. Neither knew what to say.

Logan and Veronica exchanged glances. They read each other's mind. Logan took a step back, so he could hold back Dick if it became necessary. Veronica broke the tension and asked, "Did you get the results? Tell us!"

"They called me a half hour ago to tell me that I am a match!" she exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Oh my God! That's fantastic! Yeah!" Veronica said clapping excitedly.

"That's great!" Logan added. "Isn't it, Dick?"

They all looked expectantly at Dick. "Yes, I'm glad for you," he replied.

Mac looked at him somewhat sadly. Then said to Veronica and Logan, "They asked for permission to share the results with the Sinclairs. They said if the Sinclairs give the okay, they'll schedule the procedure as soon as possible."

"Procedure? What procedure?" Dick asked.

"What do you think? The bone marrow transplant," she replied.

"Doesn't that involve a giant needle in the spine?" Logan inquired.

Veronica slapped him as Dick exclaimed, "What? No way!"

"It's my only sister who may die. Unlike _some_ people, I put the needs of those I care about ahead of myself," she sarcastically replied. "If I have to take a needle in the spine, then so be it!"

Dick winced at her pointed jab and then got upset at the image of her getting stabbed in the spin with a giant needle.

Veronica stepped in and said, "We should go out to dinner to celebrate. Do you want to?"

"Sure," Mac answered. "That'd be great."

"I'll just go change and grab my purse. Come help me, Logan," she ordered as she all but dragged him from the room. She was determined that Mac and Dick get an opportunity to talk.

Mac looked at Dick who said nothing but stared morosely at her. She felt awkward and uncomfortable. Determined to put an end to the tense moment, she said, "Tell Veronica I'm waiting in the car." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Dick begged.

She stopped and turned. "Why? It hurts to be around you. I don't want to be here."

"Please, Mackie, don't go. I just want to talk for a minute," Dick told her.

Mac looked at him and waited. She refused to give him an opening. Finally, he simply said, "I miss you."

"Not enough," she responded bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You've not called or came by. You've avoided even seeing me on campus. I don't think you miss me much at all," Mac proclaimed, daring him to argue.

Dick gave her a guilty look and replied, "Just because I didn't call, didn't mean I wasn't thinking about you every second. I didn't think you wanted me to call. You broke up with me, remember?"

She gave him a gloomy look. Her joy at finding out she was a match for Lauren suddenly gone. "I remember," she replied softly.

Dick walked toward her so that he was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, Mackie, that I'm such a screw up. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She searched his eyes, judging his sincerity. She didn't know what to say. "I know you didn't mean to, but you did. I can't count on you. I have to give my bone marrow to my sister just so she has a fighting chance, and she doesn't even know who I am or that I even exist. It'll be painful and scary. I need someone that will support me and hold my hand. Is that something you can see yourself doing?"

Dick's eyes widened at the image she painted. The thought of Mac being in physical pain really freaked him out. He didn't think he could stand to see her suffer.

Mac misconstrued his hesitation. "Thanks, Dick. At least I know not to wait for you. Tell Veronica I'm in the car." She turned back to leave once again.

"Wait, don't go! I want to talk about this!" he protested.

"There's nothing left to talk about. You don't want to give me what I need. Or you're incapable. Either way, it's unacceptable. Goodbye," she said as she opened the door and left.

Dick watched her go in disbelief. She really didn't want to hear him or give him a chance. She didn't want him anymore. He slowly went into his room and shut the door. Alone, he could quit holding back the tears he had been battling the past few days. Who was going to love him now?

*******Chapter End*******

_I know-poor Dick. It's really sad right now. The good news: The next chapter will be an exclusive LoVe Valentine's Day chapter! I'll give you a break from the MaDi angst and heartbreak. Also, please check out my poll on my profile page! Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is rated M for mature. The last scene in this chapter is very mature, so skip it if you don't like to read very adult content. I don't put it in often, but I thought it was an appropriate ending for the chapter.**

Chapter 16: LoVe Valentine's Day

*******_The Beach House Valentine's Day Morning******_

Veronica snuck out of bed and opened up the bottom door of her dresser very quietly. She was trying not to wake up Logan.

"Why are you sneaking around?" Logan added with amusement.

Veronica jumped in surprise. She turned toward him, keeping her hands behind her back. She flashed him a saucy grin. "I didn't want to wake you before I was ready. I wanted to surprise you," she told him as she slowly walked toward the bed.

"Really? I _love_ surprises! Unlike _some_ people!" he exclaimed pointedly. "What are you hiding?"

She kept one hand behind her back and jumped on the bed. "I was getting your Valentine gift," she informed him with a grin.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" he asked with a grin. He loved it when she gave him these rare glimpses of the romantic side of her nature. The moments were rare and far between. His grin widened when she brought the gift from behind her back. It was a brown teddy bear with a heart that said, _"I Luv U Beary Much"._

His pleasure in her gift showed on her face. "I thought _I_ was supposed to win you that in a manly feat of some kind!" he said facetiously.

"Well, we both know that's never going to happen!" she teased as she sat on the bed next to him and smiled down at him.

He grinned and replied, "I can't believe you got me this. It's awfully sweet and romantic. Are you feeling okay?"

"Hey, I can be sweet and romantic!" she protested with a pout.

He pulled her on top of him. "I know you can, sugarpuss. I was just teasing. Thank you. It's perfect! I love you beary much, too!" he told her as he kissed her softly.

"I was talking to Jazmin recently about our first kiss, and I was remembering those first days we got together. All those stolen moments," she said with a dreamy smile.

"And hot kisses," he added as he began kissing her neck.

She moaned and moved to give him better access. "You are wearing entirely too much clothes!" he observed.

She laughed and said, "I only have on a t-shirt and panties."

"Like I said, way too much!" he exclaimed as he slid his hands under her shirt and caressed her soft under belly.

She rose up and pulled off the shirt. The sight of her bare breasts never failed to excite him. "You should never cover up those beautiful twin peaks!" he declared in awe.

"Really? You wouldn't mind if I went in the living room and made us breakfast bare breasted?" she asked with a coy smile.

"I'm not sure that'd be safe. You could accidentally burn yourself," he replied.

"That's the only problem you see in me cooking bare breasted?" she inquired, giggling. "Did you forget about our housemate? Dick lives here, too."

Immediately, Logan's expression changed. "On second thought, the thought of being the only soul to behold you in all your glory is incredibly hot!"

"I thought that's what you might say," she said, smiling.

"When we get married, we are _definitely_ buying our own place," Logan declared.

"Just so I can cook naked?" Veronica asked.

"Absolutely! Cook naked, watch TV naked, check your email naked. We'll become nudists!" he informed her with a wicked grin.

She shook her head at his silliness. "You're insane, but I do love you. Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she began her own exploration of his bare chest.

"I love Valentine's!" he shouted as she began kissing his chest and bit down on his nipple.

*****_A Few Hours Later_*******

Veronica walked to her biology class in a dreamy fog. Being loved by Logan was so much better than anything in her life. She didn't think she could be any happier in her personal life. But then she thought about what Mac was going through and her smile wavered. She hoped things worked out with Mac and Dick. It was Valentine's weekend. Anything was possible.

"Hey, Barbie. Congratulations!"

Veronica looked up to see Daisy waiting by the classroom door, holding a newspaper. Veronica gave her a confused look. "Congratulations for what? " she asked.

"Well, you not only won the battle for Wallace's affection and loyalty, but your man is so insane over you that I don't know whether to throw up in disgust or just be jealous and hate you even more!" Daisy informed her with an annoyed look.

"Be jealous. It's more fun, burns more calories, and it'll give you more to look forward to," Veronica advised with a grin.

"You know, if I didn't hate you so much, I might admire you. Have you seen the school paper yet?" Daisy asked.

Veronica was surprised by her lack of real malice in her statement. She decided to ignore the first statement and focused on the question. "No, why?" she inquired.

"'Cause your man has another article in it that's why. Didn't you used to be like a P.I. or something? Why are you always the last to know what your lover is up to?" she asked with an annoying smile.

"Because Logan and I like to keep the mystery alive, and he likes to torment me by pulling a fast one on me," she replied ruefully. "Do you mind?" Veronica asked Daisy as she held out her hand for the paper.

"Sure. It's all yours. I'm done with it. But I gotta say, your man really knows women!" Daisy informed her with admiration.

Veronica grabbed the paper and was proud to see that the school paper had featured Logan's article on the front page. It wasn't on the top, but it was a Valentine's edition. Logan's mug shot was next to his article. Smiling, Veronica read the article.

"_The Boneheaded Ways of Men" by Logan Echolls_

_In honor of Valentine's Day, I thought I'd share with the readers my vast experience in the affairs of the heart that I have accumulated in my ancient 20 years. Some of you may be surprised to know that I am proof that true love can really change a man. I will even confess that in high school my lady love often referred to me as king of the jackasses, or more lovingly-a psychotic jackass. Now, however, I am a reformed rake and only a jackass to my enemies! My long and hard fought battle for the hand of my lady love has given me much knowledge of the fairer sex and issues of the heart, and I now consider myself wise and much learned in the ways of love. Now some of you may believe the old saying "You must kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince" or in my case princess. I am here to testify to you all that is not true because I found my princess at the young age of 12. Unfortunately, I was a bonehead and fell for her best friend first!_

_Naturally, my fair lady punished me appropriately over the years by breaking my heart more than once and stomping on my fragile male ego at every opportunity. Alas, I finally won the heart of my fair lady. (FYI: Taking a bullet for your love works even better than jewelry). Now I would like to graciously depart my own words of wisdom to all those men out there that are unlucky in love._

_Many of you may know my lady love, Veronica Mars. If you do, you know that she can be a handful. But I have found if you follow these 10 simple rules, you will keep your lady happy._

_10. Never forget important dates like birthday or anniversaries._

_9. Never call your woman by your ex's name._

_8. Never call your woman by your mother's name._

_7. Always remember to put the toilet lid back down-don't forget to lift the toilet lid in the first place!_

_6. Never let her know you could care less about all her friends' personal business that she painstakingly relays to you._

_5. Pretend to like who she likes even if you don't like them._

_4. Hate who she hates even if you secretly disagree._

_3. Don't break up with her every time you get into a fight._

_2. Never use her as a human shield._

_1. Never avoid talking about the tough issues or use sex as your couple's therapy._

_Now men, if you learn to follow these 10 rules, I assure you both your love life and sex life (for some they may not be one and the same) will greatly improve. But if you want an epic love, one that survives and thrives through death, bloodshed, betrayal, and ruined lives. A love that survives years, the challenges, and more heartbreak than you ever thought one person could possibly survive; then you only need to do these three things: love her often, love her well, and love her long. Never let her forget she is your reason for existing and next to her all else fades. Good luck my brothers in love!_

When Veronica finished reading the article she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She was surprised when a tissue was suddenly thrust in front of her. "Here, Barbie, you are too pale to cry and still look pretty. Having a man like that requires you to look your best," Daisy said without a hint of sarcasm or scorn.

Veronica was surprised at her sudden kindness. Even her insult had no real bite in it. "Thanks. Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" she asked.

"Nice? I'm never nice," Daisy scoffed. "But us Puerto Ricans do admire real passion and devotion. And, honey, I have never seen any man so devoted to a woman the way that man is with you. I am jealous, and I hate your Barbie guts. But you can't be all bad to get a man like that. Not to mention Wally is completely devoted to you. I dumped him because of it. But maybe you can share your secret with me!" She offered Veronica a genuine smile.

Veronica was taken aback by how much in that moment Daisy reminded her so strongly of Lilly. Lilly was bold, brassy, and offensive. She was a man-eater, but Veronica had loved her so much and still missed her all the time. She suddenly thought back to the last Valentine's Day she shared with Lilly.

******_Flashback*******_

_Lilly had on a sexy red teddy. She was admiring herself in the mirror. Veronica's innocent eyes widened at the sight. "Wow, Lilly, is that new?" she asked._

_"Of course, silly, it's my Valentine's Day gift to Logan. This will probably be our last Valentine's Day together since I don't plan on being tied down much longer; I'm going to blow his mind tonight!" she bragged with arrogant confidence._

_She turned to Veronica. "Donut's Madonna worship of you is starting to make me sick, Veronica. When are you going to let him deflower you? If you ever want to sample my leftovers, you have got to get rid of your V card."_

_"What? Duncan doesn't think of me as a Madonna!" Veronica exclaimed defensively. "And what leftovers are you wanting me to sample?"_

_"Why Logan, of course! I am training him good and proper. I love my brother, but he is so boring! You are definitely not! You and I are soul mates, little sister, so don't try to convince me you don't have fire and passion inside of you. Your pretty blushes give you away! Who do you think I want to comfort Logan after I break his heart? I do love him, you know. Only you are good enough for him. But if you don't get a little freaky with Donut, he'll never come near you. You are not a plastic Barbie never meant to be touched or a Madonna that is only revered and never truly loved. I know you, Veronica. Let loose!"_

_******End of Flashback*****_

Lilly had tried and failed to convince Veronica to borrow one of her teddy's to surprise Duncan. Veronica had forgotten all about that day. Duncan had broken up with her a few months later and that had been their last Valentine's Day that the four of them had been coupled up.

"Hello? Earth to Barbie! Veronica, are you there?" Daisy probed.

Veronica shook her head to clear away the memories that had filled her mind. "Sorry, I was remembering another Valentine's Day years ago when I was 15 and Logan was dating my best friend Lilly. You remind me of her sometimes," Veronica grudgingly admitted.

"Really? Lilly Kane? Chip told me about a bit about her and what happened to her after I met Duncan. You dated Duncan back then, right?" Daisy inquired, showing genuine interest in Veronica for the first time.

"Yeah, things were different. I was different. Logan belonged to Lilly, and they fought all the time. I was with Duncan, and we never fought. Our boringness made Lilly crazy," Veronica shared with a smile.

"She sounds like my kind of girl," Daisy remarked. "Did you really not know Logan wrote a Valentine's Day article?"

"I really didn't. He's got surprises planned all weekend for me. He's crazy romantic and loves to plan elaborate dates when he can get away with it. I hate surprises, but I let him do it on special occasions like my birthday, our anniversary, or Valentine's Day," Veronica explained.

"Girl, you are insane! You don't put limits on a man like that. Instead, you relish every moment," Daisy told her.

"Believe me, I do relish every moment. I know that I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Logan is so good to me," Veronica revealed with a sigh.

"Oops, we are late! Class should've already started. We better go in," Daisy ordered as she turned toward the class.

Veronica followed her in. She hated being late. She had seen more than one professor make a point of publicly acknowledging and ridiculing late arrivals. Veronica slunk down, hoping to sneak in. Unfortunately, Daisy had no such fears. She loudly threw open the door and announced, "Sorry, Teach, we're late! We were reminiscing about Barbie's hot boyfriend!" Daisy exclaimed, gesturing to a mortified Veronica.

Veronica didn't embarrass easily. Constant humiliation in high school had obviously thickened her hide and made her oblivious to most slights and ridicules. But college had been mostly humiliation free except for the one reputation destroying video of her and Piz (which she chose to believe her professors never got wind of); she had been humiliation free for at least nine months. But now all eyes were on her, and the professor pinned them with her hard stare. Veronica quickly found her regular seat next to Jazmin, and Daisy once again surprised her by sitting next to her.

The professor looked at her and then broke into a smile. "Class, we need to show our appreciation for Veronica Mars, the Jackass Tamer!" the professor ordered as she held up the article Logan wrote. Then she proceeded to share it with the class. Veronica was frozen in shock. Due to her history, she wasn't sure if the professor was genuinely admiring her or setting her up for ridicule. However, her misgivings were put to rest when the professor put down the article after she finished reading it and announced, "Ladies, I have been married and divorced twice and been in love at least double that and have been on countless dates. But I have never managed to capture the devotion of a man the way Veronica has the writer of this article." She glanced at it to read the name. "Logan Echolls. I am genuinely impressed!" She smiled at Veronica as the girls in the class broke out in applause and whistles.

"Take a bow, Barbie!" Daisy ordered, jabbing her in the side. Jazmin added her own words of encouragement.

Veronica laughed but got up and took a bow. The professor gave her a smile of approval when she sat down. As the professor began her lecture, Jazmin whispered, "Is is okay if I admit I may be a little bit in love with Logan, too?"

Veronica grinned and replied, "Sure as long as you remember at the end of the day, he's mine!"

Jazmin laughed at her rare display of possessiveness.

******_Late in the Afternoon at the Beach House******_

Logan finalized his plans for the weekend. He was looking forward to taking Veronica away for the weekend. It had been a stressful week dealing with Dick. He went to Dick's door to check on him. "Knock, knock!" he said as he opened the door.

He found Dick sitting in his bed looking at something he was holding. "What are you looking at?" he asked Dick, curious.

Instead of answering, Dick showed him. He was looking at the Christmas picture taken at Mac's parents' in front of the tree. Mac was smiling into the camera next to Dick who had his arm around her and was looking down at her in gleeful adoration.

Logan sat down at the foot of the bed. "If you don't let her go without a fight, you won't lose her." Logan assured him. "It's Valentine's Day. Go surprise her. I'm taking Veronica away for the weekend. You should go see Mac."

"She doesn't want to see me. I tried to talk to her on Wednesday, and she walked away from me again," Dick replied.

"Well, get out of the house at least. I don't want you moping in here all weekend alone," Logan told him.

"Duncan's coming by later. We were both dumped and are alone on Valentine's Day, so we're going to be miserable together. Chip and the boys are throwing a party at the Pi house. We'll probably go by there. So go have fun with Ronnie. One of us should be having some fun and getting laid," Dick said.

"Okay. Lay off the booze. You know it only gets us in trouble," Logan warned. He made a mental note to call Duncan and give him a warning to keep Dick out of trouble.

Logan heard the front door open and Veronica's voice shout, "Honey, I'm home!" He said goodbye to Dick and went into the living room to greet Veronica. "There's my sweet Valentine!" he declared when he spotted her taking off her jacket.

She smiled at him and said, "I _am_ sweet, and I am _your _Valentine. Come here so I can remind you of exactly how sweet I am!"

Logan wasted no time in making it to her side. He pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with enthusiasm. Then she pulled back and said, "I have lots to tell you."

"I have something to tell you, too. We are going away for the weekend so pack a bag," Logan informed her.

"Really? Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," Logan stated.

"Well, how will I know what to pack?" she inquired with a pout.

"Pack two casual outfits, a swimsuit, and one nice dress. Sleepwear is optional," he added with a leer.

"That sounds nice. What about Dick?" she asked.

"Duncan's keeping an eye on him tonight. I'll call him and have him come by tomorrow also. We'll be back Sunday afternoon or evening," Logan explained. "So what's your news?"

"Well, I stopped by the Sheriff's office to see Dad. And guess what he told me?" she asked with barely repressed excitement.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Tonight he's going to propose to Alicia! Can you believe it? I'm so excited!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"That's great! How's he going to do it?" Logan wondered.

"He wouldn't tell me, but he showed me the ring. It's so perfect! I'm dying to tell Wallace, but Dad made me promise not to tell him in case he tips off Alicia. It's a good thing you're taking me away for a few days 'cause I don't know how I'd keep from telling him, especially if I saw him. We have to be back in time for Sunday dinner with them and my soon to be brothers!" she shared excitedly.

Logan loved to see Veronica so happy. Nothing made him happier than to see her lit up like she was now. "Sounds like we are going to have a perfect Valentine's weekend," Logan observed with a smile.

"Speaking of Valentine's Day, why didn't you tell me that you had another article out in today's paper?" she demanded.

"It was a surprise. Did you like it?" he asked.

"Did I like it? Are you kidding? It was sweet and romantic. My biology professor was so impressed that she called me a jackass tamer and read the entire article to the class. It got a standing ovation," she shared.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep. I am the envy of all the single women on campus," Veronica boasted.

"So they're jealous of your hot, sexy boyfriend that would be _me_? You are one lucky girl," he reminded her with a cocky grin.

Veronica smiled lovingly at him. She got up on her tip toes and whispered in his ears. "And tonight I'm going to let you get so lucky that you'll see stars." She took a little nip on his ear lobe before she stepped back and gave him that provocative look she had perfected so well.

Logan felt himself grow instantly hard at her remark. He gave her a heated look. "Why wait? I'm not into self-denial!"

She laughed and replied, "I've got to pack, remember? Besides anticipation only makes it better."

He sighed dramatically but said, "You're right. I've got some big plans. This will make up for the Valentine's Day we never got last year."

She gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, Logan, for that. I can't give you back the one you lost, but I can make sure every one of them from here on out is perfect. I love you, you know."

"I know," he replied, his eyes conveying more than words ever could.

Sometimes when he looked at her the way he was now Veronica forgot to breathe. She forced herself to break his stare that had held her captive. She'd have all weekend to show her appreciation.

*****_Neptune Harbor******_

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise when she realized they were at the harbor. She looked to Logan and asked, "We're going sailing?"

He waited until he parked the car to answer her. Then he turned to her and responded. "Sort of. I sold the boat my dad owned because I didn't want any reminders of him. However, I had one painful memory associated with sailing that had nothing to do with him but was about you.

"What?" Veronica asked in confusion. "We never went sailing."

"The first time you ever stood me up was when I had planned a romantic afternoon on Dad's boat," he reminded her.

Veronica searched her memories of their early dates. Then she recalled telling him that she'd love to go sailing with him not long after they first got together. But then she found out he had lied about Shelly's party. Her suspicions of him had kept her from the date and kept her from calling him to cancel. She suddenly felt sick with guilt. "Oh God, Logan, I remember. It was right after I found out you lied about supplying the GHB at the party and all my distrust of you came rushing back, and I didn't even consider going alone on a boat with you as a possibility. I am so sorry!"

He grabbed her hand. "Honey, I didn't bring you here to make you feel bad. Nor do I want you to feel guilty. We are so past that. However, the memory of me sitting on my dad's boat drinking the bottle of champagne all by myself, when I realized you were a no show is a memory I'd love to replace. I want us to have that romantic evening on the ocean. I want to give both of us that."

Veronica felt her throat tighten as tears threatened. He was such a beautiful, sensitive man. She swallowed hard and replied, "I am so incredibly sorry for being such a coward back then. I was so confused. I felt overwhelmed by my feelings for you. We were more enemies than friends. Then we were dating. We never became friends first and learned how to trust. Or rather I didn't allow myself to trust you. My feelings and not my head were leading me from the moment we first kissed. When I find out you supplied the GHB, I felt like such a fool. I was so scared of both my feelings and the thought of your betrayal. I ran. I am sorry I hurt you and that you had to drink alone. I promise you that you will never have to drink alone again!"

She leaned over to give him a soft kiss. When she pulled away, he smiled and said, "Veronica, it's really okay. It's my own fault you were so quick to mistrust me. I was so awful to you after Lilly died. The fact that you were even willing to help me after my mother died spoke volumes about the kind of person you were. You gave me a chance. You gave _us_ a chance even when I had done nothing to earn it. I had no right to expect your forgiveness, and you gave it anyway. I was never mad at you for standing me up. I was disappointed and my ego was bruised. But I also knew it was less than I deserved."

He got out of the car and went back to get their bags. He sat them on the ground and continued, "I never went sailing after that. I realized recently, since I haven't been surfing, how much I missed it and being on the ocean. It was the only thing I ever did with Dad that I honestly enjoyed. After he died, I shied away from anything associated with him. However, I don't want to live in the past, nor give him that kind of power over me. I want to take you, the woman I love, sailing. I want us to build memories doing something I used to love but let him take from me. Of course, I have planned a much more elaborate outing than I ever did as a 17 year old. But you're going to love it."

Veronica wrapped her arms around him and drew him in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest as he hugged her back. Sometimes Veronica couldn't believe how much they had survived and managed to overcome. Sometimes a dark fear of panic would come over her in the middle of the night that she'd lose him to chance, or another bullet, or even that he'd wake up one day and not love her. Of course, once her heart beat slowed she realized how ridiculous she was being. No one could control or predict fate. However, she knew that no one would ever come between them, and together they could overcome anything.

"I didn't buy a boat because Dick's dad had a small yacht," Logan told her.

She stepped back and smiled lovingly at him. "Whatever you have planned will be great, I'm sure," she said. "Didn't the government freeze most of Big Dick's personal assets?"

"Anything they proved he obtained after he began his real estate scheme was confiscated. However, Big Dick was a genuine millionaire long before he allowed greed to turn him into a crook. The yacht we're going to be using was something he bought to celebrate Dick's birth. It's old, but they've kept it in excellent condition," Logan said.

Logan led her down the path and stopped in front of one of the smaller yachts anchored in the harbor. Veronica smiled when she read the name of the boat _Little Dick_. Sometimes the apple _didn't_ fall far from the tree!

"How come Dick has never taken us out on the yacht?" she wondered.

"Don't tell him I told you because he's such a surfer that he doesn't like people to know. But sailing makes Dick sea-sick.

"Really? That's too funny!" Veronica commented with a grin.

"Yep. He wasn't exactly sober when he confessed it to me," Logan said with an answering grin. "The man they pay to take care of it will captain for us. That way we can concentrate on other things." He gave her a lecherous grin. Then added, "I'd probably get us lost anyway! Sailing is not the same thing as navigating."

She laughed, and he held out a hand to help her step aboard. The Captain came up on the deck when he heard them approach.

"Hey, Logan. Everything is ready," the man said.

"Thanks, Jack. Jack, I want you to meet my Valentine-Veronica. Veronica, this is the captain-Jack Turner. He's responsible for keeping this beauty in tip top shape," Logan said.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Jack. The boat looks great," Veronica told him.

"Thanks, miss. Logan, the dinner you requested is set up below. There's a microwave if you need to heat anything up. However, it only just arrived so it should be great," Jack told him.

"Awesome, man. Thanks," he said to Jack. Then he turned to Veronica and held out his hand. "Shall we, my lady? Let's take the bags down and eat dinner. Then we'll come up and watch the moonlight on the water."

"Sounds great to me," Veronica replied. They went down below and Veronica admired the romantic candle lit table that was set up. A single red rose was in the middle with two covered dishes. "That looks great, Logan. I'm starved."

"We can have champagne now or save it for later. I have chocolate covered strawberries for later, too," he explained. Or rather he planned for it to be provided when they arrived at their destination.

"Let's have it later. How long will we be on the boat? Do I need to hang up our clothes?" she asked.

"No. We should arrive in our destination in an hour or so. I told Jack that there wasn't any rush," he replied.

After enjoying a nice dinner with a delicious crème Brule for dessert, they went back up on deck. Logan stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. They had gotten far enough away from the shore so it was as if they were all alone, surrounded by ocean waters. The full moon reflected off of the water. "It is so beautiful! Wow! I don't think I've ever been on a boat at night. So are you going to tell me our destination?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"We are going to the Catalina Island, specifically Catalina Canyon Resort and Spa. The island is considered part of Los Angeles County. We should be there soon. It's a beautiful place. You're going to love it. Not only is it beautiful, but there is a lot of fun things we can do," he shared.

"Really? A resort? I've never been to a resort. You've really planned the perfect weekend, haven't you?" she asked, smiling lovingly up at him.

He smiled back and said, "Of course. We've been through a lot, and we deserve some time just the two of us. We may be living together, but it's not like it's ever just the two of us. I love Dick and all, but sometimes I do wish it was just us."

"Yes, I know what you mean. But we'll have that. After we graduate, we can start looking for our own place," she suggested.

"Will that be before or after we're married?" he asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. Why don't you surprise me? I just want to be with you. It doesn't matter when we get married. In my mind that's just a formality anyway. We're already as committed as two people can be, don't you think?" she asked.

"No, not really. I think marriage is the ultimate commitment. Why do you think my mom put up with my dad so long? She was always telling me that he was her husband. Her vows meant something to her, even if they didn't mean much to him. Besides, we can't have kids until we get married. Not only will your dad kill me and the tabloids have a field day, but I want kids to come after we're legally married," he explained.

Veronica looked at him in surprise. No matter how much they shared or time they spent together, it seemed like she still learned something new about him. For her, marriages were often a sham. When she was in high school, after her mom left, she had vowed to never enter into the mockery. Now, however, she did want that because she kept her promises. She didn't want Logan to ever doubt her again. She wanted to publicly and privately belong to him. She knew him well enough to know how much it would mean to him. However, his mention of children again did make her nervous. She had a hard time picturing herself as a mother. "Do you think I'd be a good mother?" she asked.

Logan looked at her in surprise. "You really doubt yourself? Don't you know how amazing you are? You take care of all of your friends. You take care of me. Don't you know that as a mother you'd be amazing? A real lioness, I have no doubt. Besides, until Lilly died, your mom was great with you, wasn't she? You know what a good mother should be like."

"Well, I guess she was. Yes, you're right. We were close. That's why I was so hurt and angry that she just up and left. Then when she turned into such a drunk it was like she loved alcohol more than me. I guess I sometimes forget the good things when the bad things were so hurtful," she confessed.

"I know that you and I will be great parents because we love each other. Parents that really love each other always do a good job raising their children. But we've got lots of time to get ready for that particular adventure. First, we have to get through raising Dick!" he joked.

She laughed and agreed. She turned back to the water. "Look, you can see the lights!" The shoreline for the island was becoming visible.

"It won't be long. Let's go sit down in the lounge chairs on the top deck and watch our approach. The view will be even better from there," Logan suggested.

******_Catalina Canyon Resort and Spa*******_

The approach to the resort had been as beautiful as Logan predicted. The island was lit up enough that Veronica could tell the resort was nestled next to some rolling hills and lots of greenery. "I bet this is even more beautiful by daylight," she observed.

"I've never been here. But the pictures I saw online looked really beautiful. There are several hotels and accommodations. I chose the spa for us, so we can get pampered tomorrow afternoon or evening after we go exploring," Logan told her.

Jack had called ahead to the resort, so they had a golf cart at the harbor with a driver ready to drive them up to the resort. Although Veronica didn't mind walking, she figured they could see more if they didn't have to pay attention to where they were walking. "This is so great, Logan. I'm glad you thought of this. Thank you," she said as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"This is just the beginning. Just you wait and see," he said.

A very friendly staff helped them check-in and took them to their lovely room. It had a balcony view and a Jacuzzi tub that was definitely big enough for both. On the table was a dozen red roses, a bottle of champagne, a covered dish, and a card. Curious, Veronica put down her bags to lift the lid off the dish. She smiled when she saw a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. She grabbed one and popped in her mouth. "Delicious! This is great, Logan. Here try one," she said as she offered one to Logan who took a bite. "Yummy, but not as yummy as you," he said as he grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly. He pulled back and grinned down at her. "Yep, I was right. You taste delicious!"

She giggled at him and replied. "You don't taste so bad yourself! So is this card for me?"

"No, it's for my other lover. Of course, it's for you! Go ahead and open it. Since this trip is pretty exorbitant, I tried not to go overboard with the gifts," he told her.

"This trip is more than enough, Logan. I don't need anything else," she told him as she grabbed the card.

Inside was a very sweet Valentine's Day card telling her how much he loved her. However, the surprise was what was in the card. When she saw what was in it, she grinned in surprise. "You are definitely full of surprises! Do you really want to do this?" The card included twelve weeks of couples' ballroom dancing lessons. She had gotten into Dancing With the Stars and had made a passing comment to Logan how much fun it looked. "I can't believe you got this for us. Are you sure you don't mind doing it?" she asked.

"Why would I mind do anything that required me to hold you close and spin you around? Besides those hot dresses those dancers wear are an added bonus!" he replied with a smirk.

"You know you don't wear those dresses to lessons, right?" she asked.

"I know, but if we really enjoy it we can start going to places that let us dance. Then we could dress up!" he exclaimed with a grin.

She smiled at his surprising enthusiasm. "So what's the plan for the weekend?"

"Here's a brochure of some of the local attractions. There's a Catalina Island Museum we could check out. The town of Avalon has a lot of nice local flavor and places to go shopping. I thought we could take a tour of the reefs on one of the glass bottom boats. We could go parasailing. There's surfing in Shark Harbor. Or we could go snorkeling. We could also do the whale watching or even zip line from a cliff into the water," he shared.

"Wow! That's a lot to choose from. Let's start with the most important thing. Where to eat?" she told him with a grin. He handed her a brochure of choices. "Well, I definitely don't want to eat at the Country Club. Not so excited about Antonio's Pizzeria and Cabaret. But the Mi Costa Authentic Mexican sounds promising," she said. "What do you think?"

Logan came over and looked at the choices. "I think the Landing Bar and Grill sounds nice. It's got Mexican and seafood. We could go to the Lobster Trap for dinner tomorrow because they have live music. That's always nice. I bet since it's Valentine's Day weekend they'll have something that sounds sexy and romantic playing," he said.

"Oh, the Original Jack Country Kitchen sounds great for lunch tomorrow," Veronica added.

"We can order room service and eat breakfast here in our room. I have couples massages scheduled for 4pm. That'll give us most of the day to play. How does that sound?" he asked.

"It sounds great. I think I'd like to try parasailing after we see the sites and maybe check out the museum. Maybe we can do the whale watching Sunday before we leave," she said.

"A glass bottom boat tour would be fun, too, don't you think? We can do the boat things Sunday. We can get back into Neptune around 6pm. Why don't you call your dad and tell him we can meet him and Alicia for dinner at 7 or so," Logan suggested.

"I'll send him a text. I don't want to interrupt anything," she said with a grin. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking we can work on you fulfilling your promise," he told her with a leer.

"What promise?" she asked puzzled.

"Remember earlier you promised that I'd get so lucky I'd see stars? Time to pay up!" he informed her.

"I did, didn't I? Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" she teased. "Let's unpack and I'll give you another gift I have for you."

He rubbed his hands in eager anticipation.

******_A Half Hour Or So Later_******

Logan popped the cork on the bubbly and poured two glasses. When he heard the ballroom door open, he looked up and let out a whistle. Veronica gave him a saucy grin as she sashayed toward him. Her lingerie was dark blue with black trim. It showed off her figure to perfection. The material was almost sheer and gave glimpses of all his favorite places. "You are smokin' hot, sugarlips! Is that new?" he asked.

"Yes, I got it just for you. I thought you might like it," Veronica said, smiling.

"I love it! It brings out the blue in your eyes. I poured us some champagne," he told her as he handed her a glass. She took it from him and took a drink. Then Logan fed her a chocolate strawberry. Then he took one for himself.

"Okay, that's enough foreplay!" he announced as he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms.

"You call feeding me a strawberry foreplay? Are you insane?" she demanded laughing.

He lightly tossed her on the bed. "Well, there's foreplay and then there's _foreplay_!" he replied as he covered her body with his. He moved some of his weight off of her so he wouldn't crush her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked as he gazed down at her.

She smiled. "Not in so many words, but smokin' hot is definitely an indication that you're pleased," she remarked.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

"How much?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Enough," he said with a smile.

"How much is enough?" she asked coyly.

"How much do you need?" he responded.

"Every bit that you have to give," she insisted.

Finally, he quit smiling and gave her a heated look. "Well, you have it, you know. Every bit of love I have to give is yours," he told her honestly.

She was moved by his declaration. "I love you more than anything, Logan. Thanks for always believes in us. For never giving up," she said.

He smiled happily. "My pleasure." He leaned down and kissed her. She hugged him close and returned his kiss. And just like that the heat that always simmered between them ignited into a flame. In no time at all, Logan was kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her. Veronica returned his kiss with equal fervor. It's wasn't long before she forced him to roll over, and she was on top.

She rose up and grinned down at him. "Now I have you right where I want you!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"So what are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"First, you've got entirely too many clothes on!" she insisted.

"I thought that was my line," he remarked. Then he took off his shirt. Veronica moved off of him and leaned over to undo his belt. "I got this part. I love talking off your pants!" she confessed.

"You're a naughty girl, Ronnie. I like it!" he exclaimed.

Veronica slowly unzipped his pants. She made a point of grazing him as she did so. He sucked in a sharp breath. Then he rose up so she could pull them down off of his hips. Then she moved to take off her lingerie, but Logan stopped her. "Leave it on. I love the way you look in it."

She smiled and shrugged. "Okay. But _you_ gotta get naked!"

He grinned and quickly wiggled out of his boxers.

"Now I love the way you look with that!" she exclaimed as she flashed him a naughty grin as she eyed the proof of his desire for her.

"Why don't you show me how much?" he suggested.

Veronica thought that was a wonderful idea.

******_The Next Day_******

Veronica woke up wrapped in Logan's arms. She turned around in his arms to see if he was awake yet. He was still asleep. She brushed the hair back from his forehead. He needed a haircut. He looked so much more boyish when he was asleep. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"You _are_ awake, you big faker!" she accused.

"No, I'm not. You're dreaming," he said without opening his eyes.

"Believe me if I was dreaming about you, I'd be reliving last night," she replied with a sigh.

Her remark prompted him to open his eyes and look at her. He gave her a lazy grin. "You were right," he commented.

"About what?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"At one point, I _did_ see stars!" he admitted as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She laughed. "Well, tonight will be even better. We're going to use that Jacuzzi tub," she told him. "I'm starving. I'm going to order breakfast."

"Get a little bit of everything. We'll need a lot of fuel for all the stuff we're going to do today," he suggested as he stretched and sat up. He smiled in anticipation of the fun they'd have today.

******_A Few Hours Later*****_

Veronica had been delighted with the town of Avalon. There were many people on the street walking and exploring like they were. However, it wasn't nearly as crowded as walking along Hollywood Boulevard. They both agreed to by souveneirs tomorrow before they left. They had fun checking out the Catalina Island Museum. It had a lot of ancient Catalina made pottery and tile. There was 7,000 years of Native American history displayed.

"I don't think I realized how much California was influenced by the Native Americans. I always think of the Spanish and Mexican influence," Logan remarked as they were leaving the museum.

"Yeah, I think of Oklahoma or Arizona when I think of Native Americans. That was pretty neat," Veronica said.

"So where do you want to go next?" he asked. He laughed when he heard her stomach growl. "You're hungry already? We had a feast for breakfast!"

"Yeah, and we've been walking around for hours! I burned all that off!" she replied with a grin. She pulled out her map. "Besides the country kitchen I wanted to eat at is over in an area we haven't walked yet. It's perfect!"

Logan smiled at her enthusiasm. He couldn't remember a time when they were just able to stroll around holding hands, relaxing. He was so glad he had thought of doing this. "Have we ever just taken time to walk around and relax before?" he asked.

"Well, remember freshman year I kept trying to get you to go to art shows and other things that may have been new and interesting, but you had rather play with your new friends," she reminded him.

Logan's face clouded when he recalled that Mercer had been one of those friends he had chosen to hang out with instead of her. It was bad enough his own dad tried to kill her. Then he had to go and befriend a rapist who targeted her, too. He shook off those dark thoughts. "Luckily, you've showed me the error of my ways. This is fun. We need to start making time to do things like this. I love our friends, but they don't necessarily have to be involved in every single thing we do."

"I agree. We need to make a point of at least once a month doing something just the two of that is just fun and relaxing. Maybe you can finally teach me how to surf," she suggested.

He smiled at the thought. "That'd be awesome. You'd look really hot in a wet suit!" he replied giving her a lecherous grin.

In no time at all, they arrived at Jack's Country Kitchen. The place had a lot of traffic, so they took that as a good sign. The menu wasn't complicated.

"This is my kind of place," Veronica said, pleased as she looked over the selections. "All their chicken is free range. That's good. Most farmers put a lot of hormones in chicken. I think I want to try it. How about you?"

"I think I'll try the Double Steakburger with Double cheese. That sounds good. It's been a while since I've had a good burger," he told her. The server came back with their drinks, and they gave her their orders. They both ordered fries with their sandwiches.

Logan liked the fact that their seat was by the front window. They could watch the people who strolled by. He wasn't surprised to see a lot of couples holding hands. "I keep expecting to see guys dressed up in knights or something," Logan remarked after the server walked off to put in their orders.

"Why?" Veronica asked, puzzled.

"You know Avalon. _The Mist Of Avalon_-King Arthur," Logan offered. When Veronica still gave him a blank look, he sighed dramatically. "I miss Mac. She would've gotten the reference."

Veronica laughed, then she sobered up thinking about Mac. "I feel a bit guilty for leaving her alone for Valentine's Day."

"She's not alone. Parker is with her. She'll take care of her. She's definitely got nurturing instincts," Logan replied.

Veronica's eyebrow rose at his comment. She didn't often think about the few months he and Parker dated. She took a drink and gave Logan a contemplative look.

Logan noticed and asked, "What? I know that look. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I don't think it's a strictly Valentine's Day conversation," she said. "It's no big deal."

"Hey, we should be able to talk about anything by now, don't you think?" he asked.

"I was just wondering about Parker," she said.

"What about her?" he wondered.

"Well, did you and she sleep together when you were going out?" she asked. Then she immediately regretted the question. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I shouldn't have asked."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Honey, you know I don't keep things from you. You have the right to ask me about any of my exes. But you can relax. Parker and I never had sex."

"Really?" she asked, relieved. She had suspected tha,t but it was good to hear him say it aloud to her.

"Parker was sweet. She let me exercise my protective instinct that you were denying me at the time. She loved that about me. I made her feel safe and secure. She made me feel good about myself. I was tired of being miserable. I honestly never felt a burning desire to sleep with her. That should've told me something I suppose. She was really angry when she heard about the fight with Piz. She knew I was still in love with you. I'm just glad I hadn't slept with her. She didn't deserve to be treated that way," he explained.

"So you really went all those months without sleeping with another woman?" she inquired.

"You find that so hard to believe?" he asked. "The first time I broke up with you I spent all my spare time drinking away my misery and fell into bed with someone I didn't even like. So the last time we broke up, I was miserable and spent a while being drunk. But I knew that I couldn't just pick up some random girl again. After Parker dumped me, I realized that I had hurt her. She wasn't heartbroken, but I had hurt a girl who I cared about and who'd been nothing but great to me. I knew that you were it for me. I was going to become the man you deserved and win you back. And I did." He had a smug look on his face.

She laughed. Then she sighed. "Sometimes I can't get over how amazing you are," she remarked. "I was an idiot. You were perfect the way you were. I just kept looking for ways to push you away from me. What we had, how I felt about you sometimes seemed too much. I'm just glad we got back together before you got shot. And I'm glad it didn't take you almost dying before I realized how much I needed you."

"Me, too. And I'm happy you dumped Piz before he got to sample your wares, or I might have had to wait longer!" he teased.

"He dumped_ me_ remember," she reminded him.

"Only because you had already made it clear to him that you didn't really want him. He's not as dumb as he looks," Logan said with a cocky grin.

She shook his head but couldn't hold back the smile. Then her smile widened when she saw the server heading their way with their food. "Great. The food is coming," she told him.

They both took no time at all digging into their lunch.

******_Later that afternoon at the Spa*****_

Both Veronica and Logan were relaxing as they lay on neighboring tables getting their massages. "I can't believe how much fun parasailing was. And how exhausting!" Veronica remarked. "We are totally going to have to do that again. I'd love to get Mac to try it."

Logan laughed at the thought. "Last summer, Dick, Wallace, and I got Mac on a surf board and it was pretty hilarious. I'm not sure she'll take to parasailing. But she's usually game to give new things a try."

"No one told me that! You went surfing? Wallace, too?" Veronica asked. She couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Then again it was her own fault that she hadn't been there.

Logan knew her well. "Jealous, huh? Sorry, hon, but we did lots of things without you. You weren't here. We missed you a lot, if it's any consolation," he offered.

She sighed. "Yes, I am a bit jealous, but my internship was important. I'm glad that I went. However, you and I will definitely have to create some new memories this summer."

"So what do you want to do next?" he asked.

"How about a nap? I'm exhausted! I've got big plans for you tonight, and I need to recharge," she replied.

"That sounds great to me. I always take a nap after a massage," he said.

"You've gotten a lot of massages before?" she inquired.

"Yes. Dad always had a personal masseuse whenever he was in training for one of his action flicks," Logan shared.

Veronica sometimes forgot how different their childhoods were. "I've never gotten one before," she admitted.

"Really? Now I am really glad I decided to do this. I like supplying your firsts," he told her as he turned his head toward his and flashed her a grin.

She smiled back and then let out a sexy moan as the masseuse worked his magic. Logan groaned at hearing her. "You've got to stop with the sexy little moans! You're killing me!" he demanded. He couldn't relax and enjoy his own message after that. All he could think about was getting her alone.

*****_That Evening at The Lobster Trap******_

Veronica took Logan's hand as they strolled down the path that led to the restaurant. She had never felt so relaxed. Her massage had been unbelievable. Then afterwards Logan decided they needed to exercise some so they could take a really good nap. At least that was his absurd excuse when he was stripping off her clothes. She had given him a half-hearted protest and then had given in. He had seemed half-crazed for her. Who knew that massages would have such an effect on him?

"We could've taken the concierge's offer of driving us there. You look too amazing to have to walk," Logan said.

Veronica had worn a simple black dress with black flats. The shoes were very comfortable as was the dress. The dress was sexy but simple. "I want to walk and savor every moment. We have an amazing view of the water and everything is so lit up that it's almost magical. This has been the most amazing day," she replied.

"It has, hasn't it?" he said. "I'm definitely glad I thought of this. Things have been so intense this past week or so. Between Duncan and Jazmin and all that drama and Dick and Mac, we haven't had much reason to relax. We needed this. I have wanted to kill Dick for being such a bonehead half the time, but then other times I know how he feels. Then I just feel sorry for him. I hope they work this out."

"Well, if they're meant to be together, they'll find their way back. I really believe that. Don't you?" she asked.

He smiled and agreed.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. The place was dark and intimate. Each table had soft light on it from the overhead covered lights. A man was sitting at a grand piano playing a romantic tune. Logan was very pleased. It was exactly what he had hoped for.

They were led to a quiet table toward the back. "This is great, Logan. I'm glad we picked this one," she remarked.

"Yes, I agree. I wasn't really sure since I've never been here. But the menu looks great," he commented as he looked over the selections. "Do you want to order an appetizer? They have breaded calamari. Or oyster on the half shell."

"Oyster? No. Yuck! It's too slimy. But the calamari sounds good. I haven't had that in a while."

"Are you going to get lobster or fish?" Logan inquired.

"I don't know. The Mahi Mahi looks good. But so does the King Crab and the Local Lobster," she observed.

"I know. Too many choices," he agreed with a grin. "I think I will order the halibut. That sounds delicious."

"Okay. That sounds good," she replied. "I"m going to go with the Mahi Mahi." Then the server came up, and they gave him their order.

Logan reached into his jacket and pulled out a small wrapped box and placed it on the table.

"Please tell me that you didn't get me another gift!" she protested.

"Okay, I won't. But open it anyway," he remarked with a smirk.

"Logan, you've already given me so much this weekend. I don't need any more gifts from you," she protested.

"Of course, you don't _need_ any gifts. That's the point of a gift. It's something a person doesn't need but wants or the gift giver, that would be me, wants them to have. I think I've exercised a lot of restraint since we got back together. Don't make a fuss. Just open it," he ordered.

She sighed but gave in and slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a small jewelry box. She immediately looked at him in shock. "Logan?" she probed wondering if he decided to follow her dad's example.

"Relax. It's not an engagement ring. I would never be so cliché as to propose to you on Valentine's," he insisted with a grin.

She wasn't sure how she felt about his answer. Was she disappointed? She opened the box and smiled in pleasure. He had bought her a simple set of diamond studs. Elegant and understated. It was something she would actually wear.

"Don't worry. They're not even a full carat. Only a half," he assured her.

She laughed. Of course, Logan would think a half carat was no big deal. However, considering she had never had any earrings that were any tenth of a diamond, a half carat seemed extravagant. "They're lovely, Logan. I couldn't have picked better myself. Thank you," she said as she leaned over to kiss him. She hadn't worn any earrings, so she took no time at all in putting them on. "How do they look?"

"Beautiful. For your birthday, I'm going to have to get you a big diamond necklace to match, so you can come to bed covered only in diamonds!" he joked. Or at least Veronica hoped he was joking.

Veronica noticed a table close to them had a family in it and not just a couple. "Look, Logan. The couple over there brought their little girl. Maybe they couldn't find a babysitter," she remarked.

Logan looked and saw the couple she was referring to. They seemed happy. "Well, they don't look frustrated. Maybe they wanted their little girl with them. Some people are like that."

Veronica thought for a moment and then asked, "So do you want a boy or a girl?"

Her question threw him for moment. "What? Are you taking orders?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, silly. I just wondered what your preference was," she replied, curious.

"As long as our child was healthy, it wouldn't matter," he told her.

"You really don't have a preference?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, I'd love any child that came from you. But if I could pick, I'd rather have a cute blond girl like you," he said.

"Or like Lily," she replied with a grin. She knew how much Logan adored her.

He grinned back. "Maybe. But our girl won't be as spoiled as Lily. She'll be sassy and smart and keep me on my toes. Think of all the fun I'll have terrorizing her dates like your dad did for you. He's my inspiration!"

Veronica laughed. "Yeah, Dad is a bit intense when he wants to be," she agreed. "But I'd like a little boy. Girls cause way too much drama!"

"We live for drama! It'll keep us from getting old and stodgy," Logan said.

Veronica couldn't really see either of them as being old or stodgy. But she also couldn't really see herself pregnant and as a mother. However, she knew that Logan could. She just hoped that his faith in them would be enough when the time came. "Well, we've got lots of time to worry about that," she remarked.

He smiled but didn't say anything. If it was up to him, they'd get married and pregnant right away. He couldn't wait to have a family with her. However, he knew that she needed to be gently led down this path or she could bolt. The fact that she brought the subject up was promising. He couldn't help but be pleased.

*****_Back At The Resort******_

After stuffing themselves, they had a nice, leisure walk to their rooms. It was nice to take their time getting back. Before they went up to the steps that led to their room, Logan stopped and turned to her. "Before we go in, I've got to do something," he said suddenly. Then he bent down to kiss her. Her mouth immediately opened slightly to receive his kiss; her arms went around him. After he had kissed her thoroughly, he stepped back and flashed a satisfied smile at her dazed expression.

"What was that for?" she wondered.

"I had to kiss you under the moonlight before the weekend was up. Tomorrow we'll be leaving before it gets dark, so I thought it was a perfect time," he answered.

She gave him a dreamy smile and sighed. "Well, feel free to kiss me like that anytime. I love you and your romantic soul," she told him.

When they made it up to their room, Logan wasted no time. He threw off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. She giggled when stood only wearing his boxers in no time at all. "Someone's eager I see!" she exclaimed. Then she turned around, so he could unzip her dress. She stepped out of it, revealing her lacey black bra and matching undies.

"God, you're hot!" he declared as he grabbed her for a kiss. He slanted his mouth over hers again and again. He kept walking her toward the bed. He started to nudge her back down on it when she protested, "Wait!"

He looked at her in surprise. "For what?"

"I've got to grab something. Don't worry, you'll love it. It'll make tonight very sweet," she assured him. Then she raced over to her bag and got out something. She kept it behind her back as she walked toward him. "I think you deserve a special Valentine's treat for this amazing weekend. I brought this to enhance things," she told him as she showed him what she was hiding.

His eyes widened as she saw her bottle of chocolate syrup. "Humm, whatever do you plan on doing with that?" he asked as he leered at her.

"Several weeks ago, Mac, Jazmin, and I were having girl talk and brought up ideas to spice things up. Mac shared how just the thought of bringing certain foods into the bedroom made Dick insane with lust. I don't think they ever got around to actually trying it. But I thought we should definitely give it a try. I love the taste of chocolate, and I love the taste of you. What could be hotter?" she asked suggestively.

Immediately the thought of what she could do with that chocolate excited him. He groaned. "You're killing me, woman. What exactly do you plan on doing with that?" he asked.

"Well, since it's my idea I want to use it first. We should pull off all the covers from the bed, so we don't ruin the bedding," she ordered. She laughed when Logan wasted no time in running to the bed and stripping it down. He threw off everything but the bottom sheet.

"Lie down on the bed," she ordered.

He loved it when she got all bossy. She was normally not assertive in the bedroom, and he found this glimpse of her being so very sexy. He laid down and said, "Okay, sugarpuss, I'm all yours. Have your wicked way with me!"

She crawled on the bed and stalked him like the tigress she was. She sat the bottle of syrup down where she could reach it. Then she slowly crawled over him and covered his body with hers. She could fill his erection viving for her attention. She ignored it for the moment and kept moving until she could seal her lips with his. She kissed him very aggressively, determined to make him lose his mind before the night was over. She rose up and took off her bra. He reached up and put his mouth on her right breast and filled his hand with the other. She moaned in appreciation. Then she pushed him back down. "My turn to play first!" She reached over to grab the bottle of chocolate and drizzled some across his chest and swirled some around his nipples. She grinned provocatively at him. Then she moved her mouth to his chest. She licked off some syrup. "Yum!" she declared. Then she continued her exploration, moving her mouth over his chest. She got to his nipples and swirled her tongue around them. She went to one and then the other, licking off the chocolate and sucking on his nipple. Then she bit down on one because she knew how excited that got him.

Sure enough, he shouted out her name and then flipped her over. "Okay, my turn," he said as he grabbed the chocolate and lightly grazed her own small breasts with it. He wasted no time and latched onto one of them, sucking hard. Her nails dug into his back as she moaned her pleasure.

"God, Logan, that feels so good. Don't stop!" she ordered. Then sighed in ecstasy when he paid the same attention to her other breast. His tongue moved across her chest until he saw no trace of chocolate. Then he sat up and grinned as he moved to pull down her panties. "Hey, I'm supposed to go first!" she protested

"You did. Now it's my turn. Is it my fault that woman can have multiple orgasms and us guys need time to recover? Believe me; I want you to have your turn. When I'm done!" he said with a smirk.

She gave a half-hearted protest when he pulled her to the foot of the bed. He knelt on the rug between her legs. "God, that's a sight I love!" he exclaimed as he viewed her spread out before him. Proof of her arousal glistened on her trimmed curls. Then he grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured out a small stream over her mound. She cried out in reaction. The syrup felt cool to her very hot body. He gave her a pleased smile. "Time to clean up my mess like a good boy!" he said. Then he bent down to do just that. It wasn't long before she was screaming his name. When he began licking the chocolate that had made its way between her folds she moaned and squirmed. He held her tight; then he took her chocolate covered clitoris into his mouth and sucked on it. "Logan!" she shouted as she came apart.

While she was coming down from her explosive orgasm, he gently licked around her mound to make sure he got all traces of the syrup. "Delicious!" he declared. "That was the best idea you've had in a long time." He rose up and kissed her. She could taste the chocolate in his mouth.

"Okay, you had your fun. Now it's my turn. Take off your boxers!" she ordered. He flashed her a boyish grin and did as she instructed and then threw himself back onto the bed. "This will probably get a bit messy," she said. "We are so going to use that tub when we're done!" She squirted the chocolate all over his penis that jutted out, begging for her touch. She started at the base of his penis and swirled her tongue around it. She took his balls in her head and lightly squeezed. "God that feels awesome!" he shouted. She smiled to herself at his reaction and proceeded to trace his penis with her tongue. She got to the tip and lightly sucked off the chocolate, but she didn't take it completely in her mouth. "Quit teasing!" he demanded, begging her to wrap her hot mouth around his dick before he exploded from anticipation.

She ignored him and instead moved to his balls, drizzling some chocolate on each. She moved her mouth to them, paying attention to each one, licking off the chocolate. She moved her hand up and down his penis, squeezing lightly. "Ronnie, you're killing me. Suck my dick, please!" he begged. His demand excited her. Rarely did she play these kinds of games with him. She was surprised at how excited it made her. Even his crude demand thrilled her. After she finished, licking the chocolate off both his balls, she rose up and grabbed the bottle and poured it down his shaft again. This time, she didn't tease him for long. Instead, she licked the chocolate off the base of his penis. Then she took his penis into her mouth, sucking him in until she felt him reach the back of her throat. He moaned his pleasure and then pulled out of her mouth and then thrust back in. She pulled back a bit to wrap her hand around his base and poured more chocolate on his tip. She twirled her tongue around it, licking off the chocolate. She could taste the precum, mixing with the chocolate. He wasn't going to last much longer. She pulled him back into her hot mouth, and he thrust in and out a few times. "Stop Veronica. I'm about to explode inside your mouth." He tried to pull back, but she wouldn't let him. She latched down on him, sucking hard until he pulled back and thrust back into her wet mouth. He thrust once more before he finally exploded inside. He shouted her name in ecstasy, not believing what had happened.

She swallowed the evidence of his desire for him and gave him a satisfied smile. "Chocolate, yummy!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head in amazement. "You are full of surprises. I would never expect you to do that, you know."

"I know. That's why I did it. Don't expect it very often. But the chocolate made it seem less icky," she assured him with a naughty grin. Then she rose up and said, "Now it's time for our bath!"

She was about to climb off of him when he grabbed her arm to pull her back. "I love you, Veronica Mars. So much," he told her.

"I love you, too, Logan Echolls. Happy Valentine's Day. Thanks for giving me the best Valentine's Day ever. I don't deserve you," she said.

"Yes, you do. No man could ask for a better friend, girlfriend, or lover. I love you," he said, and he gave her a soft kiss.

She smiled with contentment and pulled his head. "Come on. Let's see how much of a mess we can make in the bathroom!"

He laughed and eagerly followed after her.

******Chapter END******

_Longest chapter so far! I hope the last scene wasn't too much for some of you. And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed dreaming it up! I will give you a glimpse into their last day of their trip in chapter 18. I know the Lilly V-Day flashback doesn't fit perfectly into VM timeline, but then again their timeline doesn't make sense in season 1 anyway. This will probably be the most I will devote to LoVe in this story though since this is a MaDi story. However, things are sad and painful with them right now, so I thought everyone deserved some V-Day magic from our happy couple. The next chapter will show everyone else's Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, I doubt we can top LoVe. Stay tuned! Please show me some love and review, espeically if you found this chapter worth the wait! Also, some of you still haven't voted in my Weevil/Wallace poll on my profile page. Please do. Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

**I realized that I planned the date on Catalina Island without realizing that was the original destination that Logan had planned on the episode. I was rewatching season 1 this week and caught that. It was a funny coincidence because I just googled islands close to L.A. and found Catalina. Luckily, what I wrote fit in with the orignial episode anyway. I happy most of you enjoyed the LoVe Valentine treat I prepared for you. Unfortunately, MaDi's problems aren't over…**

Chapter 17: The Anti-Valentine's Day

*****_Mac and Parker's Room*****_

"I think you should come," Parker told Mac.

"I am _not_ going to a Pi Sigma Valentine's party! Are you insane?" Mac asked in annoyance. "That's Dick's house."

"But Piz's band is playing there. We told him we'd go listen to his next gig," Parker reminded her.

"That was before Dick and I broke up, and I found out his next gig was at the Pi house!" she declared, sourly.

"You're really going to make me go by myself to a Pi party?" Parker asked with a pout.

"You won't be alone. Piz'll be there. When he's not playing he'll be hanging with you. You're both single and good-looking. It's Valentine's Day. Who knows what could happen? Won't Wallace be there, too?" Mac inquired.

Parker smiled. "Piz has never looked twice at me, and you know it. Even with all my obvious appeals last year, I failed to get him to notice me," she said self-deprecatingly.

"That was because he was bewitched by the dazzle of Veronica's sleuthing poweress. He learned his lesson and regrets that, I'm sure!" Mac joked.

Parker laughed but said, "Don't change the subject. I'm not going to leave you here alone and sad on Valentine's Day. I've been that girl too many times, and I don't want that for you."

"I appreciate your concern, Parker. I really do. But I'll be fine. I've got to get used to being alone," she replied sadly.

"I don't believe that! You love Dick, and he loves you. You'll work this out," Parker insisted.

"Please stop staying that. It hurts me to hear it, and I can't even think about Dick until I found out if Lauren's going to make it. I don't have the time or the energy to beg Dick to be there for me. He obviously loves himself more than me. And I don't want to think about Dick. I can't. Not if I'm going to get through this weekend. Monday I should find out when they're going to schedule the bone marrow transplant," Mac said. "I'm going to listen to tunes and block everything from my mind, so I don't go nuts thinking about it."

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. You should think about changing your mind," Parker said as she left.

The New Year had started off so great, so amazing. Mac couldn't believe she and Dick had broken up before they could even spend their first Valentine's Day together. She brushed the tears from her cheek. How did things get so screwed up? She put in her earbuds and turned on her music, determined to not think about how much it hurt.

******_Duncan and Dick_******

Duncan pulled in at the Beach House to pick up Dick. He really wasn't in the mood to go to any party, especially on Valentine's Day. His break up with Jazmin was still too fresh. But Dick was hanging on by a thread, and Duncan knew it'd be even harder for him. Duncan and Jazmin had never quite gotten as close as Dick and Mac. Maybe they never would have. However, it still hurt Duncan to think about what could've been.

He went into the house to get Dick and found him on the patio, staring out onto the ocean. "Hey, Dick. Are you ready?" he asked.

Dick didn't answer. Duncan walked up and stood next to him. "We should go surfing this weekend. What do you say? How about Sunday?" Duncan suggested.

Dick shrugged. "Okay. That'll be cool. I haven't been in awhile," Dick replied. Then he turned toward Duncan. "I guess I'm ready."

"We don't have to stay long if you aren't feeling it. But I promised Logan I wouldn't let you stay holed up here alone all weekend," Duncan said.

They walked to the car in silence. When they were heading to campus and Greek Row, Dick said, "Logan told me I should try to see Mac because it's Valentine's Day. But when I tried talking to her on Wednesday, she walked away."

"I think Logan's got a good point. Women get all mushy and romantic on Valentine's Day. It's definitely worth a try. Do you want me to stop by the dorms? I don't mind," Duncan said.

Dick didn't answer right away. He wanted to see Mac so badly, but he didn't know how he'd handle having her reject him again. But it _was_ Valentine's Day, and he never thought they'd be spending it apart. "If you don't mind, let's stop by her dorms. I'd like to see her. I miss her," he stated.

Duncan looked over at Dick. He looked like a lost puppy. He knew how it felt. It took him a long time to get over Veronica and stop missing her. He hadn't been as in love with Jazmin, but he could've been. Knowing what was almost stung. He hoped he didn't run into her tonight. "I don't mind at all," he told Dick.

When they pulled into the dorm parking lot, Dick wasted no time in getting out of Duncan's car. He walked to the elevator with trepidation and excitement. When the elevator stopped on her floor, he turned hopefully toward the direction of her dorm room. He got halfway down the hall when he suddenly stopped, frozen in shock and disbelief.

Max was at Mac's door holding a single, red rose. The door opened, and Max went inside. Dick could not believe his eyes. Mac let Max into her room on Valentine's Day. She had kept insisting that she felt nothing for Max and that Dick had nothing to worry about. Dick had believed her. But it had barely been a week since they had broken up, and she was already moving on. No wonder she didn't want to talk to him on Wednesday. He'd been right all along. She didn't need or want him. Heartbroken, Dick turned back to the elevator. By the time he'd gotten back to Duncan's car, he had managed to push aside his grief. He wasn't going to stay crying alone in his room when she was snuggling up to her ex. If she can move on so easily, so can he.

_*****The Jaleno's*****_

Wallace rang Jason's door. Jason opened it as he was tying his tie. "What's up, Wallace?" Jason asked as he stepped back to let Wallace in.

"You're all dressed up. Please tell me you don't have plans," Wallace begged.

"It's Valentine's Day, my friend. _Of course_, I have a date. I take it you're flying solo?" Jason inquired.

"Well, Daisy and I broke up, and Piz is playing at the Pi Sigma party. I thought you may want to go with me," Wallace said.

"Are you worried about running into Daisy?" Jason asked.

"Well, not so much. It ended on a cordial note for the most part. But she is something of a wild card and totally unpredictable," Wallace remarked.

"The Pi Sigma party sounds like a great opportunity for you to hook up with someone new," Jason suggested.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not feeling it. Not really wanting to just hook up. That's pretty much what happened with Daisy. She was great and all. But a bit on the high maintenance side. Next time I'm going to take a bit more time to get to know the girl, I think," he admitted with a rueful smile.

Jason laughed. "I personally love catering to the high maintenance types. They're never dull. I'm sure our friend Logan would agree. Veronica strikes me as being a bit on the high maintenance side," Jason observed.

"Just a bit," he said dryly. "Where's Jazmin?"

"She's upstairs," Jason said. Then he had a thought. "Hey, if you're not doing anything maybe you can hang out with Jazzie? She's kind of down-what with her and Duncan breaking up and her being single on Valentine's Day. I was hoping she'd hang out with Mac and do a girl's night out or something. But Mac is too depressed to do anything. "

Wallace smiled at the thought of hanging with Jazmin. "Spending time with your sister is _never_ a hardship, my brotha," Wallace remarked with a grin.

"Now don't get any ideas," Jason rebuked. "She just broke up with Duncan, and I don't think she's got her head on straight yet. Be a gentleman."

"I'm always a gentleman!" Wallace protested. "Besides, your sister and I are friends, and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"I know, man. I'm not worried," Jason said. He went to the bottom of the stairs. "Jazmin, come down! Wallace is here!"

Jazmin came to the top of the stairs and looked down. She smiled when she saw Wallace. "Hello, Wallace!" she said as she came down the stairs. "What's up?"

Jason answered for him. "Wallace came by to see if I wanted to go the Pi Sigma party with him. His roommate Piz is playing in the band. But I have a hot date. Why don't you hang with him and save him from being a pathetic loser?" He grinned at Wallace to ease the sting of his remark.

"Harsh, man!" Wallace said as he punched Jason in the shoulder.

Jason just grinned. "Well, I've gotta jet. You kids have fun. But not too much fun," he said pointedly looking at Wallace. Then he turned and headed out the door.

"Do you want to go to the party with me?" Wallace asked.

"Sure. It's better than hanging out here by myself," Jazmin replied.

"So have you ate yet?" he asked her. "We could stop and grab something to eat before the party. They rarely have more than chips and beer at those parties."

"I haven't eaten yet. But I'm not sure I want to go out to eat and watch all the happy couples staring lovingly into each other's eyes," she said.

"We can go to Cho's. It's a pizza place with just a small dining area. It's mostly take-out" Wallace said.

"A pizza place named Cho's? That's odd," Jazmin commented.

"Well, the owners definitely aren't Italian. But they make a pretty good pizza," Wallace said.

"Let me go change, and we can go," Jazmin told him. Then she headed up the stairs.

*****_Mac and Parker's Room*****_

Mac was laying on her bed listening to her I-pod, while Parker was putting on her make-up. She heard a knock at their and went to the door to answer it. It was Max holding a rose. She hadn't seen him since last spring when Mac was dating him.

"Is Mac here?" Max asked.

"Yes. Come in," she told him. "Mac." She turned to Mac and realized she was oblivious. She had her eyes closed and head phones on.

"Mac!" she said louder. When Mac still didn't respond she went to her and shook her to get her attention.

Mac finally opened her eyes and pulled out an ear piece. "What?" she asked. Parker moved to the right, so she could see who was waiting for her. She sat up in surprise when she saw Max. She pulled the remaining buds from her ear and asked, "What are you doing here?" She got up from the bed and faced him.

"I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day and give you this," Max said as he offered her the rose.

Mac took a step back and refused to take it. "You need to go, Max!" Mac said sternly. "I don't need any flowers, nor do I want you to give me flowers."

"I care about you, Mac. You're obviously very unhappy and have been for days. When you and I were dating you were never this miserable," he said.

"Because I never loved you and never gave you the power to hurt me," she stated. When he winced at her declaration she added, "I'm not trying to hurt you, Max, or be mean. But I've been telling you for a month now that you and I will never be more than friends."

"But you're not with Dick anymore, are you?" he asked.

"It is _none_ of your business. My personal life is off limits to you. If you don't quit trying to pursue a romantic interest in me, then we can no longer be friends," she informed him. "I've got a lot of things going on in my life that demand all of my focus. I don't have the time to waste fending off your advances."

"But Mac…" he said.

Then Parker cut him off. "She said she wasn't interested. So you need to leave and not come back. If you bother her again or come around, we'll file harassment charges with the campus police."

He gave Mac a pleading look. She said nothing and turned away. Parker opened the door for him. He looked once more at Mac and then walked out the door.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I shouldn't have let him in. But I didn't realize you had your I-pod on," Parker said.

"It's not your fault. He means well. I can handle him, don't worry," Mac assured her.

"Well, I'm going to go, so I can wish Piz good luck before they begin playing. If you change your mind or get lonely, come join me. I've got my phone. Just send me a text," Parker said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll think about it," Mac replied. Parker smiled and went out the door.

*****_Pi Sigma House*****_

Parker finally found Piz in the crowd of frat boys. "Piz!" she called out. He turned toward her, and she said, "Hey."

He smiled and walked toward her. "It's good to see you, Parker. You look great," he told her as he gave her an admiring look.

She smiled. "Thanks. Are you ready to wow the masses?" she asked.

"Yep. I am prepared to rock the house," he assured her with a grin. "Are you prepared?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Prepared for what?"

"Well, once you behold me in my rock god form, you may never be the same!" he teased.

"I'll try to resist the impulse to throw my panties at you," she joked.

His eyes widened in surprise at her mention of her panties. He suddenly lost his ability to speak. "Well..I…uh. That it is I don't…uh."

Parker laughed at his sudden awkwardness. "Relax, Piz. I promise to control myself."

He smiled sheepishly at her. Then he sought to change the subject. "So how's Mac? I see you couldn't talk her into coming," he observed.

"No. I tried. Then her ex-boyfriend Max showed up before I left and upset her. He sees that Dick and Mac are having problems and is trying to weasel his way in," Parker shared. "I can't stand guys who are so obvious or insensitive and think they can just swoop in when a girl is obviously in love with someone else."

Piz could feel himself flush. His mind instantly thought back to almost a year ago when he kept pursuing Veronica even though he knew she had a boyfriend. He felt stupid just thinking about it. "Well, sometimes when a guy falls for a girl he loses his head. Haven't you ever acted stupid about a guy?" he asked.

"I suppose. There was that five minutes last fall when I tried to get you to notice me," she replied and offered up a rueful smile.

Once again Piz could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. He debated on how to respond when she continued. "Then there was Logan. I was totally oblivious to how hung up on Veronica he was. I made a complete fool of myself," she confessed.

"Well, we both were dumb enough to get between them. Not my finest hour either," he admitted shamefacedly. They shared a look of mutual understanding.

******_Cho's Pizza*****_

Jazmin looked curiously around at the small pizza parlor. It reminded her of some of the corner restaurants she frequented in Chicago.

"See. No couples in sight anywhere," Wallace said.

"Yes, it's perfect," Jazmin remarked as they sat down. She grabbed a menu. "I haven't really had any pizza in Neptune. It's so good back home in Chicago. Only in Italy or New York have I tasted pizza as good."

"You've been to Italy?" Wallace asked.

"Yes. Many times. My grandparents are from there and have a house in Venice. We sometimes spend summers there," Jazmin shared.

"Will you go this summer?" Wallace inquired.

"Maybe. I hadn't planned that far ahead. What about you? What do you want to do for the summer?" she asked.

"Last summer I really wanted to go to Africa and volunteer with an organization called Invincible Children. But I had summer school," Wallace shared.

"That would've been an incredible experience. Maybe you can go this summer," Jazmin suggested. "I've never been to Africa."

"Maybe. It's too soon to say," he replied. "So are we getting a large pizza?" Wallace asked.

"Sounds good. What toppings?" she asked.

"Lots of meat, of course!" he replied with a grin.

"I love olives," she said.

"I hate olives!" he responded, smiling.

"I hate mushrooms," she said.

"I _love_ mushrooms!" he said.

"I love pepperoni" she said.

"Finally! I do, too," he said with a grin.

After a few minutes of negotiating, they agreed on toppings. They finally decided they would each have a designated half. They gave their order to Mr. Cho. He put it in and brought them drinks. While they waited for their food, they began talking and learning more about one another. Because Jazmin's brother was her best friend, Wallace discovered her taste in movies were not typical of most girls.

"I think I've seen every action movie ever made," she admitted. "And every dumb male comedy."

"But what do you like the best?" Wallace asked.

"I like inspirational movies that tell of a person overcoming the odds. I also love sports movies," she told him.

"Me, too, of course," Wallace replied with a grin.

Jazmin smiled back. Wallace was so easy to be with. She could just be herself. The pressure of dating someone like Duncan who came from her social class sometimes had kept her from fully relaxing. She never wanted to look stupid with him. He always took her to really nice places, which she enjoyed. However, it often made it hard to relax. A person always had to be mindful of table manners and appearances. But tonight this very understated pizza place made it really easy to not worry about anything.

"I'm glad we came here tonight. Both Jason and Duncan favor a bit more upscale places. Those kinds of places are nice, but they require a lot of work. Getting dressed up, etcetera," she told him.

"Well, I'm not one for fancy. I don't mind going to a nice restaurant occasionally, but I usually don't know what to order," he confessed.

She smiled at his confession and then saw their pizza coming toward her. "Great! Our pizza is coming," she said.

They dug into their pizza in companionable silence. Wallace was really pleased at how things were going between them. Although he knew Jazmin was not a girl he could date casually, he couldn't help but want to spend time with her. He knew she was only thinking of him as a friend for the most part. However, before the night was over, Wallace was going to find out if he could change that.

******_Pi Sigma Party*****_

Duncan watched Dick with concern as he downed another drink. Dick refused to tell him what had happened with Mac. But it didn't take much for Duncan to figure out that things had not gone Dick's way. Dick's behavior was bringing back memories of how Dick had been in high school. He was chatting up various women, making the rounds. Duncan wished Logan was here.

He went to Dick and said, "Dick, you should slow down. Alcohol and eager women will only lead to trouble. If you ever want to get back with Mac, then you don't want to do something you'll regret."

Dick laughed mockingly. "That's rich," he replied. "It's over. Mac doesn't want me. She's moved on. Now it's time for me to do the same." He looked fiercely at Duncan as if daring him to argue and then turned away and headed over to some cheerleaders he knew.

Duncan sighed in frustration and then smiled in relief when he spotted Wallace coming in. His smile faltered when he spotted Jazmin following behind him. He motioned for them to come over, determined to not let Jazmin know that her presence still affected him. "I'm glad you're here, Wallace. Hi, Jazmin. Dick is coming apart at the seams and is refusing to listen to anything I say," Duncan shared.

"Well, he's been dumped, and it's Valentine's Day. Maybe he just needs to blow off some steam. We both know how that feels," Wallace said. Then he glanced at Jazmin and realized what he'd said. "Oh, sorry, Jaz. I didn't think." He felt like an idiot.

Jazmin gave Duncan an awkward smile. "It's never easy to be single on Valentine's," she said.

"Well, I'm worried about Dick. I'm afraid he's going to do something that he won't be able to take back," Duncan said.

"What can we do? It's not like we can physically drag him out of here. Logan might be able to talk him down because Logan's the only one he really listens to besides Mac. He's terrified of Veronica, so maybe she would've been able to help," Wallace observed.

"Neither of them is here," Jazmin said.

"We are pathetic, aren't we?" Duncan asked smiling. "We should be able to handle one frat boy." Both Jazmin and Wallace smiled in agreement. Duncan felt his phone vibrate. "My nanny is calling. I'm going to have to go somewhere and see what's up. Will you watch Dick?"

"Sure," Wallace replied. He watched Duncan leave and asked Jazmin if she wanted a drink.

"Yes. I'll stay on Dick duty while you get the drinks," she joked.

"I know; it's ridiculous. The things we've gotta do for friends!" Wallace exclaimed. Jazmin laughed as he left.

Duncan went to one of the quieter hallways to call home. He was walking and looking down at his phone when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," he said. Then he realized it was Parker and smiled. "Hello, Parker. How's it going?"

Parker found herself momentarily without a reply. She hadn't expected to see him here, although she had no real reason why. Then she replied, "Pretty well, I guess."

Duncan suddenly realized something. "Please tell me that Mac is _not_ here, too," he begged.

"Uh, no. Why?" Parker asked.

"Because Dick is here and is not doing well. He's drinking a lot and is convinced Mac moved on. What happened when he stopped by to see Mac earlier?" Duncan asked.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Dick never came to see Mac. At least not while I was in the room. I stepped out to take a shower, but I'm sure Mac would've mentioned it if he'd been by."

Duncan was confused. "Well, I drove to your dorms and waited in my car for him. He went in and came back a few minutes later looking like his dog had died. Are you sure that Dick never stopped by?"

"No, the only one that came by was Max, Mac's boyfriend from last year," she said.

"Oh, that explains it. Dick must have seen him because the only thing he would tell me was that Mac had moved on. Now he's determined to do the same," Duncan told her.

Parker looked concerned. "That's not good at all. Mac doesn't want to move on. She loves Dick. She's freaking out about Lauren and the bone marrow transplant. She doesn't think Dick wants to be there for her. If Dick moves on to some random girl, Mac will never forgive him."

"I know. This situation is getting out of hand. I so wish Logan or Veronica was here. I'm a poor substitute," he confessed. "Are you here with someone?"

"Not really. Well, I came to hear Piz. Mac and I promised him we'd come watch him the next time he played. Obviously, I couldn't get Mac to come," Parker replied.

"It's great to see you, but I got to call home and check on my daughter. That's why I was walking down the hall. I was looking for a quiet place," Duncan said.

"The bathrooms are not much further down," she said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later," Duncan told her with a smile.

"Sure. See ya," Parker replied as she watched him walk away. " God, he was so hot! He had the sexiest smile," she thought. She sighed and then walked back into the din.

*****Wallace and Jazmin*******

After watching Dick hit on more than one woman, Wallace decided they had to talk to him. Wallace went up to him. "Hey, Dick."

Dick grinned drunkenly. "Wally-world! Glad you came! You can be my wing man," Dick said as he put his arm around Wallace's shoulder.

"How about you come with me and Jazmin to go grab something to eat? Get some food to soak up all that alcohol you've consumed," Wallace suggested.

"Don't wanna eat. Wanna drink. Gotta drink," Dick insisted as he took a drink of his beer.

"You've had enough to drink, I think. Hitting on women when you're still in love with Mac isn't going to do you or anyone else any good. Do you want to hurt Mac that way?" Wallace asked.

Dick's face turned to stone. "Mac doesn't care how she hurts me, so why should I care how I hurt her? She's moved on. She's already cozing up to her ex. I don't want to be alone and miserable anymore," Dick proclaimed.

Wallace was surprised. "I'm sure Mac hasn't moved on so soon. That isn't like her and you know it," he said to Dick.

"I know what I saw! Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. I already have Duncan try to kill my buzz. If that's all you're going to do, then go away!" Dick exclaimed in annoyance. He turned and left the room.

Wallace looked after him in concern, debating on whether or not he should follow. Jazmin came up to him, and he told her what Dick said.

"Something's not right. I talked to Mac earlier today on the phone, and she didn't sound like she was moving on at all," Jazmin said.

Duncan joined them and said, "Guys, I'm going to have to go. Lily's being fussy and doesn't want to go to bed. Can you keep an eye on Dick?"

"We can try. I tried talking to him, and he just got upset and blew me off," Wallace shared.

"Yeah, I know. He did the same to me. But maybe you can drive him home safely? Thanks," Duncan said to them.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Wallace said sarcastically. "Sorry, Jaz. When I asked you to come to the party, I thought it'd be a little more fun that Dick-sitting."

"It's okay. But they're playing a song I love, so you've got to dance with me at least once. Then we'll go hunt up Dick and take him home," Jazmin said.

Wallace smiled at her suggestion. "That's the best offer I've had all night!" he proclaimed.

She giggled and said, "It's the _only _offer you've had all night!"

He grinned and held out his hand. He was pleased that the song required a slow dance. He pulled her into his arms, and they began to move to the music. It didn't take her long to relax in his embrace.

*****_Mac******_

Mac picked dejectedly at her food. Hardly anyone was in the dorm cafeteria. She felt like a complete loser. She should've ordered pizza, so she wouldn't have had to leave her room. Disgusted with both the food and herself, she got up and threw it away. As she headed back to her room, she couldn't help but wonder what Dick was doing. She missed him so much. She thought back to her encounter with him a few days ago. Mac felt bad for walking out on him. She knew that it was never easy for Dick to express what he was feeling. He usually needed time and because he didn't spit it out fast enough to suit her, she walked out. Why was she letting all this turn her into such a bitch? That wasn't who she was. She knew when she started dating Dick that he didn't know how to be a boyfriend. He'd been so eager to please that things had gone really well. However, they had never faced any real challenges. Instead of pushing him away or letting him run away, she should be letting him know what she needs from him. She should be _making_ him be there for her and not letting him get away with being such a coward. The more Mac thought about it, the more she realized that she had no desire to go through the next few weeks without Dick. She loved the dumb-ass. And deep down Mac knew that he loved her. No one had ever made her feel so important or so loved in her life. Suddenly, Mac wanted to see him. She _needed_ to see him. It was Valentine's Day, and she wanted to be with the man she loved. She grabbed her bathroom supplies to go clean up. She'd go find her Valentine and quit being so miserable.

*******_The Pi Sigma House******_

Somehow, one dance had turned into three. Jazmin and Wallace both quickly forgot all about Dick. Jazmin was surprised at how much she enjoyed being in Wallace's arms. And Wallace kept fervently praying that the music wouldn't change speeds. Then the band leader announced that the band was taking a break. Jazmin pulled out of Wallace's arms, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Let's go see if we can find Dick," Wallace said quickly, trying to cover up the tension that had suddenly sprung up between them.

They searched the room and couldn't find him anywhere. Jazmin went to check the bathrooms and Wallace the rooms on the other side. They still couldn't find them. "Do you think he left?" Jazmin asked.

"I don't know. Let's take a seat on that sofa and watch the crowd for a bit and see if he reappears," Wallace suggested. "I'll go grab us some sodas."

As he went to get their drinks, Wallace saw Piz and said his name to get his attention. Piz smiled and walked toward him. "Hey, Wallace. Glad you could come. We sound great, don't we?"

"Yes. Jazmin and I were both enjoying the tunes. But I wish you'd kept playing a bit longer," Wallace said with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Piz asked. Then said, "Jazmin, huh? She came with you? Okay, now I get it!"

Wallace grinned. "It's not really like that. Not exactly. I went to Jason's to see if he wanted to come, but he had a date. He asked me to hang with Jazmin so she wouldn't be bummed."

"And being the nice guy you are, you had to say yes- naturally!" Piz said, grinning.

"Of course. I can never refuse a damsel in distress!" Wallace joked. "But we went and grabbed some Pizza at Cho's. Then came here only to have Duncan tell us Dick is looking to implode. We were keeping an eye on him but lost track of him."

"Yeah, I bet you did!" Piz said, giving him a sly look.

"Hey, man, it's not like that. I didn't dance with Jazmin until he already had disappeared!" Wallace protested.

Piz laughed. "That's what I thought."

Parker came up to them. "Hey, Wallace. Didn't Piz sound great?" she asked, giving Piz a look of admiration.

Wallace shook his head at how girls seemed to go to pieces over a guy just because he could play guitar. If Wallace wanted to play guitar, he could. But he'd rather make love to the sound of music, not make music. "Yes, he had my heart all a flutter!" Wallace said dramatically as he clutched his chest and batted his eyes at Piz.

Parker laughed as Piz shoved him. "Don't you have a beautiful woman waiting on you?" Piz asked.

"That I do, man. That I do. I was about to get us some drinks. If you'll excuse me, I'll see you guys later," Wallace said. Then added, "Come find me if you see Dick anywhere."

"I just ran into Duncan. He told me that Dick thought Mac moved on," Parker said to Piz after Wallace left. "I think he saw Max come into our rooms and jumped to a wrong conclusion."

"Well, if you see him, you'll need to tell him that. It's bad enough thinking the woman you love doesn't love you. But to see her move on to someone else so soon is like pouring salt on the wound," Piz said.

Parker gave him a sympathetic look. "Veronica did a number on you, didn't she?" Parker asked. "Her broken hearts are starting to pile up."

"In many ways, it was my own fault. Things were going great when classes started back. But then Duncan Kane came back to town. Suddenly, every time I turned around she was either with Duncan or Logan. I made the mistake of telling her she had to cut Logan out of her life," he explained.

"Oh," she said softly. "I bet that didn't go over well. Veronica doesn't like anyone telling her what to do."

"Actually, she never had much of a chance to react. I became a real jerk and just started saying things I didn't mean. I went a little nuts. Wallace and I got into a huge fight. He moved in with Logan and Dick and quit speaking to me. Not a good time that's for sure," Piz commented.

"Really? You and Wallace? Wow. That surprises me. I've never seen Wallace mad except when Logan attacked you," Parker said.

"Well, I said something mean about Veronica after we broke up. You know how close they are. He punched me," Piz admitted. "I deserved it."

"He actually hit you? He must have been really mad. I can't even imagine. I'm glad you made up," Parker said.

"Well, when I came to my senses I apologized. He moved back in fully this semester. I think that had more to do with him disgusted with being forced to witness the physical relationship of Veronica and Logan. He didn't say much but kept saying 'My eyes. They burn!'" Piz said.

Parker laughed. "I missed a lot. I'm glad I got to come back."

Piz smiled at her. "I'm glad, too."

******_Wallace and Jazmin*****_

Wallace was getting concerned when Dick hadn't shown up. Jazmin, on the other hand, was trying to understand what seemed to be happening between her and Wallace tonight. She felt like they had connected in a way they never had before. She also thought dancing in his arms felt very natural. She was suddenly thinking of him in a way she hadn't really allowed herself to before. She glanced at him to see what he was thinking about, but he seemed to be focused on looking for Dick. Finally, she decided to ask him what she needed to know. "Ah, Wallace, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied absentmindedly.

"Do you like me?" she asked, determined to know if she was imagining things.

He gave her a surprised look. "Of course, I like you. Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"No, that's not what I mean. I meant do you like me, like me. Like, do you want to date me like me," she explained. Then she felt her face flush in embarrassment. They were friends; he was just being nice. Of course, he didn't like her like that. Jason's friends never did. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I'm going to go to bathroom," she blurted and got up to flee in mortification.

Wallace grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Jazmin, wait. Don't run off," he insisted. He realized with satisfaction that she had finally picked up on the subtle cues he'd been throwing her way. She looked at him for a moment and glanced away, obviously embarrassed. He grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him so that she'd be forced to look at him. He smiled. "Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed. I've always liked you, Jazmin. I've always been interested in dating you, but you were dating Duncan. I don't go after girls my friends are dating. Nor do I feel particularly good about wanting a girl I know my friend is still hung up on. But you are one of the most amazing women I have ever known. I would be honored to date you. I like you very much. Do you like me?"

"How could any girl not like you, Wallace?" she asked.

He gave her a pleased smile and leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. The kiss was short, but Jazmin felt a warm glow begin inside of her. She smiled in approval when he pulled back. She loved that he didn't push too hard and waited for her to catch up to him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on. We should go look for Dick," he said and pulled her to her feet.

They headed toward the front of the house. They reached the short hallway that led to the front entrance when the scene before them caused them both to freeze in horror. They found Dick.

******_Mac_*******

Mac went hopefully up the walk that led to the front entrance of the Pi house. She went in and was about to turn in the direction of the music when she heard a voice moan, "Oh, Dickie!" She turned and saw Dick, her Dick, making out on a sofa with that cheerleader Tonya. They looked like any minute that they would be ready for a bedroom. She squeezed her eyes closed, hoping that when she opened them, the scene will have changed. She was praying it will be someone else. Then she heard Dick's voice, "You're so hot!" She opened her eyes and saw him again; still kissing another woman-a woman that wasn't her. Coming toward him from the other side was Jazmin and Wallace. They also caught sight of Dick's performance. Then they noticed her. Did her face look as horrified as theirs? She felt numb. She wanted to run, but she couldn't get her legs to move.

Wallace took in the scene in front of him then saw Mac frozen a few feet away, looking shattered. He exchanged a horrified glance with Jazmin, who quickly went toward Mac. Wallace went to Dick. "Dick! Dick!" he yelled to get his attention. Dick was ignoring him, so he went over to him and shoved his shoulder, forcing him to untangle from Tonya.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you, Wally? Can't you see I'm about to get my Valentine's gift?" he asked as he started to turn toward Wallace. However, his eye caught sight of a purple streaked girl, and he forced his eyes to focus on her. Dick was drunk but not drunk enough. When he realized that Mac was standing there watching him kissing another girl, he jumped up very quickly. The hurt and accusation in Mac's eyes cut him like a knife. His stomach dropped, and he braced himself for the blow he knew would come.

Mac took a step toward him, finally finding the power to move forward. She had to get it out or die from the poison. She laughed bitterly. "Stupid, stupid Mac. Thinking you'd been too abrupt with Dick the other day. Feeling bad for being a bitch. Thinking he just needed to be shown how much he was needed," she said bitterly. She fought of off the tears that were about to fall. She wouldn't cry in front of that tramp. "God, I am _such_ an idiot! I really thought you loved me, and we could work this out because I really love you. But the joke's on me. It's only been a week, and you've already moved on!" Mac exclaimed.

Dick tried to apologize. He knew he went too far. But he was miserable without Mac on Valentines, and Tonya had been all over him. When she turned away, he got mad. "I'm not the bad guy here, Mac. I went by your room to see you earlier and saw you letting Max into your room, holding a rose. He was obviously there to make sure you had a very nice Valentine's Day! You moved on first, not me!" he accused.

She turned back and shook her head sadly. "No, Dick. What you saw was Parker letting Max into _our_ room because I was in bed listening to music. What you didn't see was him leaving less than five minutes later with the rose still in his hand."

Dick thought he was going to throw up. What did he do? "Oh God, Mackie, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am Dick. I'm sorry I let myself fall in love with a guy like you in the first place. We're done. It's obvious your feelings for me don't run that deep. I now know you _were_ right. We don't belong together," Mac said. She gave Tonya a scornful look. "You were also right about something else. You are definitely_ not_ good enough for me. Have fun with your floozy. It's over."

She turned to leave. Jazmin gave Dick a dirty look and went after her.

Wallace also gave Dick a disgusted look. "Why didn't you listen, Dick? You blew it, man. I don't think she's going to get over what she saw," Wallace stated sadly. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"I've lost her for good, haven't I? She'll never forgive me," Dick said with despair. The image of the look on her face kept flashing in his mind. "What have I done?" He looked helplessly at Wallace who gave him a sympathetic look. "It's really over. I finally broke her." Dick felt sick to his stomach. Then he quickly realized that all the alcohol he had consumed was about to come up. He ran to the bathroom and purged himself of the poison. But he knew no amount of throwing up would rid him of the sick feeling that would never leave. He had lost the only women who had ever loved him-the only woman he had ever loved. How would he ever feel well again?

******Chapter End******


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter doesn't get enough into MaDi. I meant to go further, but the planned scenes went longer than I had originally intended. So I decided to end it at a different point. The next chapter will further MaDi's plot more. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 18: Is Love Enough?

Sunday afternoon Veronica and Logan were on the yacht, heading back home. Veronica was snuggled against Logan on a lounge chair. She had no desire to move away from him unto her own chair. Their time together had been so amazing, so perfect. They had started their last day on the island souvenir shopping after breakfast. Then they went on a glass bottom tour of the reefs. That was fascinating. They saw dolphins and all kinds of colorful fish. Then they had had a nice lunch at the Landing Grill. They finished their time on the island whale watching.

Veronica leaned up and kissed Logan's cheek.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

"A thank you for giving me the most perfect weekend of my life," she said.

"I got to confess that this weekend wasn't just for you, but it was also for me. I got a little something out of it, too," he remarked with a smirk.

"A little something? That's it?" she asked. She rose up and moved until she straddled him. "Do you need a reminder already?" she asked with a saucy grin.

"Maybe," he reflected as he gave her his own cocky grin.

She kissed the left corner of his mouth and then the right corner. She flashed him a provocative look and then finally pressed her mouth onto his.

Logan loved it when she initiated a kiss between them. Or when she was the aggressive one. He returned her kiss with equal fervor. When she came up for air he asked, "What was your favorite part of the weekend?"

"My favorite part? I don't know. The whole weekend was so amazing. I loved my massage. We definitely need to do that again," she told him.

He flashed her a knowing grin. Getting a couple's message hadn't relaxed him as much as it just turned him on. Her sexy moans were maddening.

"I also loved parasailing, which is also something we can do at home together," she said with satisfaction.

"Yes, we can. That'd be fun," he agreed.

"I also loved seeing dolphins and whales. We live by the ocean, but we rarely get to see much marine life," Veronica observed.

"When we go on our honeymoon we should go to Maui and swim with the dolphins. Wouldn't that be fun?" Logan suggested.

"Our honeymoon, huh? You're already thinking about it?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. Haven't you?" he inquired.

"Well, women usually fantasize about the wedding," she answered with an indulgent smile.

"Okay, you plan the wedding, and I'll plan the honeymoon!" he remarked grinning.

She slid down, and he tucked her back to his side. "So any idea when this wedding of ours is going to take place?" she asked him.

"I don't know. How about next weekend?" he suggested.

Veronica laughed. "Eager for a wedding? Or a honeymoon?" she wondered.

"Both. Either," he replied with his patent smirk.

She sat up and looked inquiringly at him. "Seriously, Logan, when do you see us getting married?" she asked.

"Seriously, I'd marry you tomorrow, but we'd have to kick Dick out. And I don't think he's ready to be by himself," Logan remarked.

"Well, I'm not sure we should necessarily plan our life around Dick. I was thinking after graduation. However, if you keep being such a perfect boyfriend, then I may have to try you out as a husband," she said and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "I love you, Logan. Thanks for giving us such a wonderful weekend."

"Thank you for supplying the chocolate," he said as he gave her a wicked grin.

"My pleasure," she replied with a coy look of her own. She licked her lips, inciting a groan from him. Then they proceeded to make the most of their remaining time together.

******_The Jalenos'*****_

Wallace rang the bell with anticipation. Friday night hadn't ended as well as he had hoped. He had an away game yesterday, so he didn't get to see Jazmin. He knew he'd have to take things slow.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Wallace. "This is a nice surprise," she said.

"I'm glad you think so. I brought over some steaks and hoped Jason and I could grill lunch," he said.

"Absolutely! He's in his room. Go get him. I'll get these ready," she told him as she took the steaks from him.

He smiled and went to find Jason. Jason's bedroom door was open. He was on his bed reading. "You're looking pretty intense there. Good book?" Wallace asked.

Jason looked up. "Hey, Wallace. What's up?" he asked as he shut the book. "Just a law book I have to read. Nothing too exciting." He got up and put the book away before Wallace could see the title. "What brings you by?"

"I brought some steaks and thought we could grill," Wallace explained. "Or you could call Weevil and have _him_ come over and grill."

Jason laughed. "That sounds good to me. The four of us haven't hung out in a while."

"Not unless you count that fun time in the food court with Duncan and Veronica's tazer," Wallace remarked dryly.

Jason shook his head at that particular memory. "You call Eli, and I'll get the grill started," he said to Wallace.

"I'm on it," Wallace replied as he pulled out his phone to call.

*****_Mac and Parker's Room*****_

Mac knew it was after twelve, and she needed to get up and take a shower. But she couldn't bring herself to move. It was like every part of her hurt. It was hard to breathe.

Parker came into the room and saw that Mac was awake but was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you going to get up? Aren't you hungry?" Parker asked in concern.

"Not really. I don't feel much of anything really," Mac replied softly. She left unsaid how she really felt.

"Do you have any laundry you need washed? I'm going down to the laundry room and do a few loads. I'll finish up my reading for history while the clothes wash," Parker told her.

"I did laundry a few days ago. I'm good. Thanks though," Mac said.

"Okay. Well, you should think about getting up. Take a shower," Parker suggested. She grabbed her laundry basket and with one final worried glance back at Mac, she left the room.

Mac threw off her covers with a sigh and sat up. She should at least take a shower before she became too pathetic for words.

She went to her closet to grab some clothes. She stopped when she came across the t-shirt Dick bought her on New Year's. She pulled it off the hanger. Dick's smiling face looked up at her. It was too much for Mac. She collapsed sobbing, clutching the t-shirt in her hand. For a few minutes, she allowed herself to be as pathetic as she felt.

*****_The Laundry Room*****_

Parker was putting her clothes into the washer when she realized that she'd left her favorite shirt in her room. She sighed in frustration and slammed the lid.

"Did you and the washer break up?"

She turned and saw Piz getting clothes out of a dryer. "Hey, Piz. I didn't see you there."

"So what's up? Or do you always slam the washer lid like that?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm annoyed with myself. I came all the way down here and forgot my favorite shirt," Parker complained.

"I can watch your stuff, if you want to go grab it," Piz offered.

"Really? Thanks," she said gratefully. She flashed him a smile as she left to go back to her room. When she saw that Mac's bed was empty, she smiled in relief. She turned toward her closet and gasped when she noticed Mac on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Oh my God, Mac, are you okay?" she demanded as she dropped down next to her on the floor.

Mac opened her eyes and looked into Parker's concerned face. She sat up in embarrassment, wiping her eyes. "I'm okay," she answered. She looked down at the shirt she was holding.

Parker looked at it and saw Dick's face, realizing what happened. "Why don't you let me keep that shirt in my closet? I hate seeing you like this."

Mac looked up at her but couldn't bring herself to hand over the shirt. Parker seemed to understand her difficulty and reached over and gently pulled it from her grasp. Then she grabbed an outfit from Mac's closet and her shower stuff.

"Come on, Mac. Let's get you to a shower. It'll make you feel lots better," Parker said.

She helped Mac to her feet and grabbed the shirt she came for. Mac's listlessness really concerned her. For the first time, Parker wished Veronica was here. Maybe Veronica would have better luck getting through to Mac. Parked hated seeing her like this.

"I'm okay, Parker. Thanks," Mac finally said. "I think I can manage a shower by myself." She offered Parker a half-hearted smiled.

"I'll be back up to check on you as soon as I finish my laundry," Parker told her. "I don't want to see you in bed when I get back! It's not going to make you feel any better."

Mac shrugged but didn't answer as she went into the bathroom.

Parker headed back to the laundry room, hoping Mac would follow her advice. Piz was still there. She gave him a small smile and added the shirt to her load and started the wash.

"What's wrong? You seem upset," Piz inquired.

"It's Mac. When I went up to my room she was on the floor crying and holding a shirt Dick got her. I'm really worried," Parker shared.

"Poor Mac. I know how it feels to see the person you love with someone else. It'll take some time. Did you tell her what Dick thought about her and Max?" he asked.

"Dick already had. It didn't help erase the picture of him kissing someone else," Parker said. "Is your laundry done?"

"Yes, I'm all done," he replied. He opened his mouth to ask her something and suddenly looked nervous. "Um, Parker..Uh.. I was wondering if..um," he stopped and looked away.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Are _you_ okay? What's up?" she asked.

He finally took a deep breath and blurted out, "Would you like to go out with me on Friday? Or if that's not good maybe Saturday or whatever." He finally stopped and waited to see what she would say.

She found his awkwardness sweet and endearing. She smiled and said, "Sure. I'd love to go out with you. Friday's good. I've not had much of a social life since classes started."

He smiled in relief. "Okay, great. I'll come by your room at 7pm."

"That's fine. Maybe we can have lunch sometime this week," she offered.

"That'd be great. Give me your number, and I'll call you," he said, pleased at her suggestion. He pulled out his cell, and she gave him her number. He gave her a shy smile and carried his laundry out the door.

Parker watched him leave. He was really sweet and really cute. Maybe she'd finally have a social life to write home about.

******_Jaleno's******_

Wallace, Jason, Jazmin, and Eli all sat around the Jalenos' kitchen table after having stuffed themselves on some very excellent steak.

"So, Weevil, what did you bring us for dessert?" Wallace asked eagerly.

"I'm not your damn dessert boy, Fennel! Nor do I bake. I told you; it's my grandma. I wasn't at my grandma's today," Eli said in annoyance.

Jason and Jazmin laughed at his annoyance. Jason said, "That's what happens when you start bringing the sweets, my friend. Expectations are formed."

"Remember in high school when people were so afraid of you?" Wallace teased.

Weevil gave him a dirty look and flipped him off.

Everyone laughed. Then they sat in companionable silence. Finally, Jazmin asked, "So when's Logan and Veronica getting back?"

"They should be back in a few hours. We're having dinner tonight with Mom and Keith," Wallace shared.

"If you were supposed to have a family dinner, we could've grilled some other day," Jazmin said.

"Hey, this brotha can _always_ eat!" he exclaimed.

"How's Dick doing?" Jazmin asked.

"What happened to Dick?" Weevil asked.

"You know he and Mac broke up a week ago, right?" Jazmin asked.

"No, I haven't really talked to anyone. What did he do?" he wondered.

"Why do you assume Dick did something?" Jazmin asked.

"I don't know much, but I know hell froze over when V's sweet, brainiac sidekick started dating that dumb, annoying surfer. It was only a matter of time before he screwed things up," Weevil announced smugly.

His smugness really annoyed Jazmin. Even though she wanted to kill Dick right now, she couldn't help but defend him. "Mac broke up with Dick last week not because he did something so much as what he didn't do. She's having some major family issues, and she didn't feel like Dick was there for her."

Weevil didn't comment; he just shook his head.

Then Wallace said, "But she may have gotten over that if it wasn't for what happened Friday night at the Pi Sigma Valentine party."

"What happened at the party?" Weevil inquired.

"Dick got really drunk and made out with a cheerleader. Mac showed up and caught him," Wallace explained.

"What an idiot! Some men don't know a good thing when they have it," Weevil said scornfully.

For some reason, his judgment of Dick really bugged Jazmin. She said accusingly, "Like you've ever been in love!"

He just looked at her without comment.

Jason grinned and said mockingly, "Tell us, Eli. _Have_ you ever been in love?"

"Almost," he replied.

"How can you _almost_ be in love?" Jason wondered.

"When you offer someone your heart, and they reject it," he replied matter-of-factly. Eli didn't often share much about himself, but he didn't think he had anything to be ashamed about.

"Ouch! Sorry, man!" Jason said. "So who was the girl dumb enough to let you get away?" he asked, grinning.

Wallace knew the answer and sought to save Weevil from bringing up painful memories. "We don't need to know that, Weevil. It's none of our business."

"It's okay, Fennel. It was a long time ago," Eli assured him. Then he looked at Jason and answered. "It was Lilly Kane."

Both Jazmin and Jason looked very surprised by his answer. Jazmin couldn't refrain from inquiring further. The idea of him loving someone made her feel strange. She had to know more. "I thought she dated Logan?"

"She did. But they fought all the time and broke up frequently. She found playing with the bad boys an amusing way to piss off her parents," Weevil explained grimly.

"Okay. How about them Lakers?" Wallace asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Sorry," Jazmin said, feeling bad for being so pushy.

"No need to apologize. If I didn't want you to know, I wouldn't have shared. It's not really a secret," Weevil said. "But it taught me a lot."

"Not to date loose women?" Jason asked. Jazmin hit his arm for being so crass and insensitive. "Sorry, Eli. It's just I can't find a lot to admire about a woman that was sleeping with her boyfriend's father and now you."

"Don't let Veronica hear you say that. Although I've thought that a few times myself," Wallace admitted. "But Veronica loved her a lot. And Veronica doesn't like a lot of people, especially very many women. Lilly's death devastated Veronica."

"Yeah. I know," Weevil stated. "Lilly was unlike any woman I've ever met. She was wild and passionate and funny. A bit crazy. She made me crazy," Eli told them, allowing himself to think about the woman who first made him feel like a man. "I swore that the next time I want to give a girl my heart, I'll make sure that she wants it and that things actually have a chance of working out. Lilly Kane and I came from two different worlds. Some difference can never be overcome." He looked pointedly at Jazmin when he said that last part.

"If there's enough love, they can," Jazmin insisted. For some reason, his confession upset her.

"You think so?" Eli asked her, piercing her with that intent glance of his.

"I don't think so," Wallace said, oblivious to the undercurrents between Jazmin and Eli. "I've only been in love once, but she had a baby she never told me about that her mom was raising for her in New York."

"Not that sucks," Jason commented. "You are probably better off. You don't want to be stuck raising someone else's kid."

"Yeah. Maybe. But Jackie was special," Wallace said. "However, there was definately not enough love to bridge New York and California, nor single parenthood and everything that went with it.

"Okay, this is way too much sharing for me. We're not chicks," Weevil complained. Then gave Jazmin a sheepish look. "Sorry, Jazmin."

She smiled to let him not it was okay. "We should do something," she suggested.

"How about a pick-up game of basketball?" Wallace offered.

"That's perfect!" Jazmin agreed happily.

"What do you say, Eli? Could you handle a game of basketball?" Jason asked.

"Sports aren't really my thing," Eli answered.

"Don't punk out. You and I can take on Wallace and Jazmin," Jason said.

"Maybe you're afraid of getting beat by a girl," Jazmin teased. She smiled as Eli's nostril flared in obvious annoyance. He was always making her uncomfortable and throwing her off balance. She couldn't help but enjoy his discomfort.

"Fine. I'll play," he grudgingly agreed while grinding his teeth. Although Eli wasn't one for sports, he had played basketball with his friends growing up.

Being the girl she was, Jazmin raced upstairs to change clothes. The boys headed outside to the small court Jason had. All three guys had on jeans, which would be okay to play in. They took turns taking some practice shots while Jazmin changed.

When Jazmin came out, they began to play. Wallace was guarding Jason so a lot of trash talk ensued. Jason had the obvious advantage over Wallace. He was taller and had fast hands. Eli, of course, wasn't as tall or as fast. However, he surprised Jazmin when he managed to pull a fake out and got around her screen. He threw her an arrogant grin that served to ignite her competitive spirit. When Jason scored the first point, she quickly got the rebound and didn't hesitate to shoot. Wallace gave her a high five when the ball went into the net.

"That's my girl!" Wallace exclaimed.

Eli gave her a sharp look at Wallace's declaration. He lost his concentration as he suddenly couldn't help but wonder if Wallace meant something by that claim. Was something going on between Wallace and Jazmin? When his inattention caused him to miss Jason's pass, Jason yelled and Jazmin snickered. Eli became angry and got his head in the game. He intercepted Wallace's pass to Jazmin and threw the ball to Jason who scored another point.

And so the game went, back and forth. The pairs seemed evenly matched. They had agreed to play to 21. Eli scored off of a rebound, so Jazmin was throwing it in to Wallace. Wallace and Jason were continuing their usual trash talk. Eli was standing guard and said to Jazmin, "Okay, Princess, show me what you got."

She tried to get around Eli, but he wouldn't let her. She finally jumped up high over his head to throw the ball to Wallace. She came down hard and fell into Eli. She caught him by surprise, and he stumbled back. Unable to catch his balance, he fell back hard onto the ground with Jazmin falling on top of him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, Eli?" she asked worriedly. His eyes were closed, so she put her hand to the side of his face and gently patted his cheek in concern. "Eli?" she questioned. When he opened his eyes and pierced her with his heated gaze, she was suddenly aware of their positions. She was lying fully on top of him. He grinned as his body automatically reacted to her pressed up against him; she quickly rolled off of him. Her face flushed in embarrassment. He chuckled as she jumped to her feet.

"I appreciate your concern, Princess, but I'm fine. You just knocked the wind out of me," he assured her as he sat up. "It was totally worth it!" he boasted, giving her a leer.

She rolled her eyes but reached down to give him a hand up. He grabbed her hand and let her help pull him to his feet. When he didn't release her hand immediately, she glanced at him. He just flashed her that annoying, knowing grin of his. She pulled her hand from his, wanting to scream in frustration and annoyance. Eli let out another chuckle, totally enjoying her reaction. Jazmin turned back to Wallace and Jason. They had missed Jason's basket.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked Eli.

"Couldn't be better," he replied with an amused glanced at Jazmin who gave him a dirty look.

The rest of the game finished without incident. Wallace had been surprised that Weevil could hold his own. He was also man enough to admit that Jason was a better player than him. Both his height and those insane hands of his were used to his advantage. Wallace was both proud and relieved that he and Jazmin only lost by two points. Jazmin was quite a player.

"Good game!" Jason said, giving Wallace a high five.

"That was fun!" Jazmin exclaimed with pleasure. "We almost had you."

"Next time, we'll get them," Wallace assured her, throwing his arms over her shoulder. "You should be playing for the school, girl. You're wicked good!" Then he realized the time. "I've gotta go. I have just enough time to clean up and meet the family at the restaurant.

"I'll walk you to your car," Jazmin offered. Wallace's arm stayed around her shoulders.

Eli couldn't help but notice how Wallace looked at Jazmin, and she was looking back. Something had changed between the two of them. Eli didn't know how he felt about that. Wallace was a definite improvement over Kane. But it burned him a bit that she was moving on already after their kiss. However, it was his own fault. He had pushed her away. And he knew from his own experience with Lilly that attraction didn't have to lead to real feelings between two people. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone, even Lilly. But he knew things had to change before they could ever have a real chance. _He_ had to change. Eli just hoped she didn't fall in love with Fennel in the meantime.

******_Luigi's*******_

Veronica and Logan went straight to the restaurant without stopping at the beach house. They held hands in the car; neither wanting an end to the closeness and intimacy the weekend had brought them. They both were unable to refrain from constantly touching one another.

"I know this dinner is important, but I can't help but resent anything that takes your focus off of me," Logan complained. He paused right before they reached the entrance, turned and pulled her into his arms. "I love having you all to myself," he declared, possessively.

"I know. It's been wonderful. I feel the same way," she said as she lifted her face toward him expectantly. He didn't disappoint and leaned down to kiss her one final time.

A beaming Keith and radiant Alicia were waiting at the table. Darrel and Wallace were there, too. "Good to see you, honey," Keith said as he stood up to hug Veronica. "Logan, how's it going?" he asked.

"Really great. We had a great weekend," Logan replied. They greeted Alicia and the boys.

"You look very happy," Alicia observed as she gave Veronica a hug.

"So do you," Veronica said, giving her a knowing look. "Logan planned the most perfect Valentine's weekend at Catalina Island. We had so much fun. How was your Valentine?" she asked, giving them an opening.

"Now, honey, why don't we wait an order before we start talking about our weekends?" Keith suggested.

Veronica gave him a sour look at his attempt to deflect. She was dying to hear their official announcement and to see the look on Wallace's face when he realized he was the last to know.

The server came by, and they each gave their order. Logan was thoughtful enough to order an extra order of spaghetti and meatballs to go to take home to Dick.

"He's probably not had a decent meal all weekend," Veronica said, agreeing it was a good idea.

When they mentioned Dick, Wallace looked worried and opened his mouth to tell them what had happened. But Keith started talking, and he decided to wait and talk to them after dinner.

"Alicia and I have an announcement to make," Keith said proudly. "I asked her to marry me, and she was crazy enough to say yes. We're engaged."

"Yeah!" Veronica exclaimed, clapping in glee. "Show us the ring!"

Alicia happily complied and held out her hand for their admiration. It was an oval cut diamond on a gold band.

Wallace got up to give his mom a hug and shook Keith's hand. "I think marrying your mom deserves more than a hand shake," he insisted as he pulled Wallace in for a bear hug.

Wallace couldn't help but notice that although Veronica looked happy, she didn't look surprised. "You knew, didn't you?" he asked, accusingly. She just grinned. "So much for being your _best_ friend!" he said sarcastically.

"Dad made me promise not to tell you. Luckily, Logan took me out of town for the weekend, or I might've cracked," she admitted.

"Honey, you and Veronica won't be just friends anymore," Alicia said. "When we get married, you'll be siblings."

"She'll be my sibling, too?" Darrell asked.

"Yes, she will," Alicia told him, smiling at the question.

"Will Keith be my daddy, too?" Darrell asked.

Alicia and Keith exchanged glances. Keith found himself both surprised and touched by Darrell's question. He squeezed Alicia's hand and replied, "I'd be honored to be your daddy."

Darrell smiled then looked quizzically at Logan. "What about Logan? Are you going to be his daddy, too? Is he going to be my brother?"

Logan felt uncomfortable at the attention he was suddenly getting. Veronica put her hand on his knee in reassurance. She knew her dad would say the right thing.

Keith glanced at Logan and Veronica and smiled. "Well, Darrel, right now Logan is Veronica's very special male friend, and when they finish school they will get married. Then, yes, I will be Logan's daddy, too, and he'll be your brother."

Darrell grinned. Logan was surprised and moved at Keith's easy acceptance of him as a part of their family. Logan knew that Keith's feelings for him had greatly thawed since the shooting; he'd been very friendly toward Logan. But hearing Keith embrace him openly as his future son was so much more than he had hoped for. He admired Veronica's dad a lot and had always been secretly jealous of their close relationship. Now it seemed like Logan was finally going to have the family he had always wanted.

Veronica gave her dad a proud look of approval and love. Then she decided to mess with him a bit. "You never know, Darrell; Logan and I could decide to get married sooner, and then you'll have two big brothers," Veronica said with a grin.

"Well, honey…" Keith started to say when Darrell interrupted. "I want to be a big brother!" he declared.

Wallace grinned and looked at his mom. "Yeah, Mom, when's Darrell going to be a big brother?" he asked provocatively. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. He just grinned while Logan quickly looked down, trying not to laugh.

Veronica decided to save her dad and future stepmom. "We've got a wedding to plan first!" she declared. "So when are you getting hitched? What's the plan?"

Both Keith and Alicia looked relieved at the change in topic and quickly jumped to answer.

"Well, we both agreed that we want a small wedding that requires very little work on our part," Keith said.

"Yes, we've both had big, formal weddings in the past, and they take a lot of work. We want to enjoy ourselves," Alicia added.

"So you're just going to go to the court house?" Wallace asked.

"Actually, we're going to Vegas, _baby_!" Keith exclaimed with a grin.

"You're going to elope?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"Yep. It'll be fun. We want you all to come, so we were thinking spring break," Keith said.

"Spring break in Vegas? Are you kidding? That's awesome!" Wallace said excitedly. "I've never been to Vegas."

"Eloping to Vegas? Now why haven't _we _thought of that?" Logan asked with a grin as he leaned over and kissed Veronica's cheek.

"Not funny, Logan," Keith replied sternly. "I do _not_ want to hear you kidding about that. My only daughter will _not_ be eloping to Vegas!"

"He thinks I'm kidding," Logan whispered to Veronica.

"Behave!" she ordered.

"I was hoping, Veronica, you'd be my maid of honor," Alicia remarked.

"I'd love to! Bachelorette party in Vegas, _baby_!" she exclaimed gleefully, mocking her dad's Vegas rendition.

Keith gave her an indulgent look and said, "And Wallace, I want you to be my best man."

"Awesome! Bachelor party in Vegas? I'm so there!" Wallace exclaimed.

"You know we have to bring Dick. He'd never forgive us for going to Vegas without him," Logan remarked.

"That's fine. You can invite a guest. Do you think Duncan would come and let Lily be our flower girl? Even though it's an elopement, I still want it to be meaningful. Don't you think she'd be adorable?" Alicia asked Veronica.

"Yes, she'd be great. We'll have so much fun taking her dress shopping!" Veronica said excitedly.

"Darrell is going to be our ring bearer," Alicia said.

"It's okay if Mac comes, right?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, honey. I'm inviting Cliff, and Alicia has a few girlfriends that will probably be coming. Just our friends and children are all we need," Keith told them as he looked lovingly at Alicia.

"You're welcome to bring your roommate, Piz," Alicia said to Wallace.

"This will be the _best_ spring break ever!" Wallace said happily.

"Cool your jets, Papa Bear. Spring break is over a month away," Veronica reminded him.

"Just enough time for me to start back working at the Sac-N-Pac and get some extra money!" Wallace said gleefully as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Are you _sure_ you want all these jokers turned lose in Vegas?" Veronica asked.

"I'll trust you, honey, to keep the boys in line," Keith said.

"Who's going to be keeping an eye on _her_?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I will. Both eyes. On _both_ of you," Keith said sternly, letting Logan know he hadn't forgotten about his elopement joke earlier.

Everyone laughed. The server came with their food. They chowed down and shared their weekends with one another. Wallace told them about his basketball game with the twins and Eli.

"Weevil actually played basketball, and we missed it? _And_ he beat you and Jazmin?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Weevil and_ Jason_ beat us. Jason is an incredible player. Weevil held his own. I was surprised. It was fun. You and Dick will have to come next time and make it even more interesting," Wallace said.

Veronica and Logan both agreed that'd be a game worth seeing. While Keith and Alicia were busy whispering together, Wallace leaned in and told them what happened Friday at the Pi Sigma party. Veronica was visibly upset. "I am_ so_ going to kill Dick. You are going to have to find a new best friend, Logan, because he is so going to die when I get a hold of him!" Veronica exclaimed vehemently.

Logan winced. He knew exactly how Dick was feeling, but Mac was their friend, too. "It sucks when your best friends date and break-up," Logan commented.

"Are you finished eating? 'Cause we need to go home, so I can kill Dick!" Veronica said.

"Hey, don't kill the idiot. He's heartbroken. He told Mac that he had went by her room and saw Max go in carrying a rose. He thought Mac moved on first. Then he proceeded to go to a party and drink himself stupid," Wallace shared, defending his foolish friend.

"He's an idiot too dumb to live!" Veronica ranted.

"Now, sugarpuss, you know we love Dick. He made a mistake. I'm sure he's been beating himself up since then," Logan said. He asked Wallace, "Did you see him yesterday?"

"No, I had a game. Duncan was on Dick duty yesterday," Wallace replied.

"Okay, we'll thanks for telling us. I knew our weekend was too perfect. Let's head home, Logan," Veronica said. They said their good-byes and headed out the door.

******_The Beach House*******_

When they pulled up to the beach house, it was completely dark. Dick's truck was there, but the house seemed silent. They went inside and turned on the light. The place was a mess. Empty pizza boxes and take-out boxes were all over the living room as well as empty alcohol bottles. They looked around in dismay. At first they didn't notice Dick sitting in the middle of the couch. Finally, Logan realized he was sitting there with his eyes closed. "Dick?" Logan questioned. "What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

Dick opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping but thinking and remembering. He looked at his friends and with tears in his eyes said woefully, "I screwed up."

"We heard, buddy," Logan said sympathetically. He sat down next to Dick and put his arm on his shoulder in sympathy.

Veronica wanted to scream in frustration. She felt all her rage toward Dick slowly seep away as she looked at his heartbroken face. Against her will, she found herself filled with compassion toward their clueless friend. He looked so lost and alone. She sat down on the other side of Dick. He looked at her and said, "I lost my Mackie, Ronnie. What am I going to do?" Then he put his head on her chest and cried. Veronica looked at Logan in dismay and put her arms around Dick, trying to offer him the comfort he obviously desperately needed. For once, she had no witty comeback. In silence, they did their best to comfort their friend.

*******_Chapter End*******_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Consequences

******_Monday at Hearst*******_

After one of the worst weekends of his life, Dick drug himself out of bed Monday morning. He knew he'd mess things up with Mac. But Logan did worse, and Ronnie eventually forgave him. Grant it, she made him suffer for eight months. Mac, though, wasn't nearly as cruel. She knew Dick and understood him better than anyone. He was hopeful that he'd see her in their Anatomy class this morning, and he'd get her to talk to him. His hope quickly died when she never came to class. Mac never missed class. He knew that he was the reason. He left class with his head down and his optimism gone. Mac didn't want to see him at all. Suddenly, Dick didn't feel like going to class. He pulled out his phone to see if Logan wanted to go surfing.

*******_Food Court*******_

Veronica and Jazmin were coming out of Biology. Veronica was telling Jazmin all about her perfect weekend as they headed to the food court.

Jazmin gave Veronica a surprised look when Daisy called out a greeting to them.

"So Barbie, where did lover boy take you for Valentine's?" Daisy asked.

Veronica took a second to decide if she wanted to be cordial or not. Then decided she had enough drama going on. There was no real reason to bait Daisy. "He took me to Catalina Island for the weekend. It was amazing," Veronica said, smiling at the memory.

They were outside the food court when Veronica spotted Weevil. She waved; he smiled and headed toward them. "Hey, V. Ladies. How's it going?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your sexy friend?" Daisy asked as she eyed Weevil with interest.

Weevil grinned and said in Spanish, "Mi nombre es Eli Navarro. Mis amigos me dicen Weevil. Tú puedes decirme como quieras." (_My name is Eli Navarro. My friends call me Weevil. You may call me anything you want_.)

Daisy smiled in delight and answered back in Spanish. "Soy Daisy. Es un placer conocerte". (I'm Daisy. It's a pleasure to meet you)

"El placer es todo mío, hermosa," (_The__ pleasure is all mine, beautiful one_), Weevil replied with a flirtatious grin.

"My, my Barbie. I'm impressed. How many handsome men do you have dancing your tune?" Daisy asked as she smiled at Weevil.

Jazmin found herself bristling at Daisy's interest in Weevil. Then realized she was being ridiculous. She had no claim on him.

"I don't dance," Weevil said.

"Weevil and I went to high school together. He saved Logan's life when he was shot. Weevil was first on the scene and called 911. He kept Logan from bleeding to death," Veronica said fondly.

"Enough, V. You need to quit telling people that. I'm no hero," Weevil said with annoyance and embarrassment.

Veronica laughed at his discomfort while Daisy's interest in Weevil perked even more. "A bona fide hero. Me encanta un hombre fuerte," (_I love a strong man), _she said as she touched his arm.

"So where are you from?" Weevil asked Daisy.

"Puerto Rico. My mother married a gringo and here I am," she said.

"Sorry to break up the mutual admiration you two have got going on, but we're heading to the food court. Weevs, next time you're playing basketball with Wallace I had better get a call!" she ordered smiling.

"Not going to happen, V," he replied with a grin.

She laughed and led Jazmin away. Jazmin glanced back at the two of them. Weevil was smiling down at Daisy.

"I really _detest_ that girl!" Jazmin said.

"She's growing on me. As long as she's not dating Wallace, I can handle her," Veronica said. Then she glanced at Jazmin. "Did it bother you that Weevil was flirting with her? You can relax. He'd never fall for a girl like Dasiy. He may have some fun if she offers, though."

Jazmin didn't say anything. They walked toward the food court, and Veronica paused. "You really hated Weevil talking to her, didn't you?" she asked Jazmin.

"She just bugs me. Eli can flirt with whomever he wants. I don't care," Jazmin insisted.

"Actually, I think you do," Veronica replied with a grin.

"No. It just bothers me a bit that he blows so hot and cold with me. But I'm over it. I've moved on," Jazmin insisted.

"Really? With whom?" Veronica asked.

Suddenly, Jazmin felt really uncomfortable. She knew how protective Veronica was when it came to Wallace. What if Veronica hated the idea of her maybe dating Wallace?

Ever observant, Veronica noticed her discomfort. "You know you can tell me, right?" she inquired.

"I hope you won't be upset," Jazmin told her.

"Why would I be upset over the guy you liked? Unless..." It dawned on her. "It's Wallace, isn't it? Oh my God, it is! Tell me!" Veronica demanded.

Jazmin filled her in on how they'd ended up together at the Pi Sigma party. "When we were dancing I realized how nice it was, so I just came out and asked him if he liked me."

"You did? Wow! I'm impressed!" Veronica remarked. "What did he say?"

"He said he did and that he'd always liked me. Then he kissed me," Jazmin admitted with a blush.

"That's great! You and Wallace would be so perfect together!" Veronica said excitedly.

"You think so? You don't mind?" Jazmin asked.

"Why would I mind? You're _exactly_ the kind of girl I want Wallace to date," she insisted. "Wallace is wrong when he says I just don't want him dating. I just don't want him wasting time on girls like Daisy. I already love you, so I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad. But don't go saying anything to everyone. He's not even asked me out yet. We're friends, and I just broke up with Duncan. I don't want to rush into anything," Jazmin told her.

"Just make sure it's him you like and not Eli," Veronica said pointedly.

"Eli has definately convinced me it'd never work between us. I wouldn't do that to Wallace. I hope you know that," Jazmin assured her.

"I do. I just want you to make sure you know what you want. Or rather who you want," Veronica replied as they entered the food court. She was looking around for Logan and spotted Piz and Parker eating together. "That's interesting," she remarked, pointing them out to Jazmin.

"They make a cute couple," Jazmin observed.

Veronica looked at the two of them with a fond smile. "They really do." They headed toward them and sat down.

"Hey, you two. How's it going?" Veronica asked.

Piz felt a bit awkward but managed to reply, "Good."

"How's Mac?" Veronica asked.

"I am so glad you're back. She's not doing well at all," Parker told her. "I couldn't even get her to go to class this morning."

"Oh no! So she's in her dorm room?" Veronica inquired.

"I think so," Parker said.

"I'll go see her now. I was supposed to meet Logan. Oh, here he comes,' Veronica said as she spotted him and Jason coming their way.

"There's my girl. Isn't she pretty?" Logan said to Jason as they approached the table.

"Yes, she is. You're a lucky man," Jason remarked.

"Don't I know it!" Logan exclaimed as he leaned down to give Veronica a light kiss.

"I've got to go see Mac. Parker said she didn't even get up for class," Veronica told him.

"That explains the text I got from Dick. He wants to blow off class and go surfing. He asked me to join him," Logan said.

"You should go. Keep him out of trouble. You've been dying to go surfing again. If he got up for class, we know he's sober. I'll go check on Mac. I'll meet up with you later," Veronica said.

She said goodbye to her friends and headed to Mac's.

********_Mac and Parker's Room******_

Mac knew she should've gone to class. But she had Anatomy with Dick on Mondays, and she wasn't ready to face him yet. She could barely close her eyes without seeing Dick kissing Tonya. It'd probably be even worse if she came face to face with him.

There was a knock on her door. She thought about ignoring it. However, it persisted and then she heard a voice she knew well. "Open up, Mac! I know you're in there, and I'm not leaving until you do. I do know how to pick a lock!" Veronica reminded her.

She sighed and got out of bed. She opened the door to another concerned friend. But Veronica was the one friend she had who knew how she felt. "Hey, Veronica," Mac said after she left Veronica in.

"I didn't get home until last night. I heard what happened. I am so sorry, Mac!" she said, giving Mac a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm okay I guess," Mac replied. They sat down on her bed. Mac rested against her headboard, hugging a pillow.

"If it's any consolation, Dick feels awful," Veronica said.

"He should. The jerk," Mac said angrily. "You know, I didn't understand really why you wouldn't forgive Logan for sleeping with Madison when you two were broken up last year, but now I get it. I'm never going to be able to erase the picture of him kissing Tonya. If I hadn't been there, I have no doubt they would have found a room."

"I know it's a nightmare. I couldn't get the picture of Logan with Madison out of my head, and I didn't even see it. Only in my imagination. Guys suck," Veronica said in sympathy.

"They really do," Mac agreed.

"Dick feels sick about it, though, Mac. He was actually crying last night- he's so upset. He knows what he did was wrong. I'm not making excuses for him. I just wanted you to know that he's suffering, too," Veronica assured her.

"Good. He deserves to suffer," she said with satisfaction. She ignored the voice inside of her that wanted to feel sympathy for Dick.

"You know, I was going to the Pi house to find Dick and make up with him. I felt bad for not letting him talk the last time I had seen him at the beach house. I decided to _make_ him be there for me. Can you imagine how it felt to find him and see him all hot and heavy with one of his cheerleaders?" she asked Veronica. "I felt like a complete idiot."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry that happened, and I wasn't there for you," Veronica said.

"Well, I'm glad one of us had a great Valentine's Day. You did, didn't you?" Mac inquired.

"Yes, it was perfect. Logan took me to Catalina Island. Then we had dinner with dad and Alicia and the boys before we headed home. Dad proposed to Alicia on Valentine's Day, and they wanted to announce it," Veronica shared.

"That's great. I'm glad for them. When do they plan on getting married?" she asked with interest. It was good to have something else to focus on.

"Spring break, actually. We're all invited to go with them to Vegas. Can you believe that? My dad and Wallace's mom are eloping!" Veronica exclaimed.

"That sounds fun. But a bit too far in the future for me. I got to get through the next few weeks," Mac said. Her phone rang, and she reached to answer it.

Veronica could tell by her expression that it was important. "The 28th? Why so long?...Okay…Yes…Okay…I will…Thanks," Mac said. She disconnected the call and sat there in silence, staring off into space.

"Well? Was that the hospital? What did they say?" Veronica asked anxiously.

"It was the hospital. They want to schedule the transplant at the end of the month," Mac revealed.

"Why so late?" Veronica wondered.

"Lots of tests for Lauren and another round of chemo. The last week they'll have her in the hospital in a sterile environment to keep her protected from infection. Her immune system will be very weak. I'll need to go in for some tests a few days before the 28th," Mac explained.

"Wow. This is really going to happen. I'm feeling really anxious, so I can imagine you're feeling pretty overwhelmed," Veronica said.

"It gives me something else to think of besides Dick kissing another woman," she flatly stated. "I really want to see Lauren. I _need_ to see her."

"So go see her," Veronica encouraged. "Call the Sinclairs and talk to them."

"You know what? I think I will!" Mac declared. She got out her phone.

"Mr. Sinclair? This is Mac…I mean Cindy... I'm fine…Yes, they called…The 28th. I'll be there…The reason I'm calling is I was hoping I could come see Lauren today or tomorrow or sometime soon." There was a pause while Mac listened. "No, I don't…No…Okay." She disconnected her phone.

"How can my own father be so heartless? He wants me to wait. But I get the feeling that he wants to keep me from her indefinitely!" Mac said angrily.

"That's not right!" Veronica said upset on Mac's behalf.

"I'm going to wait a few days and then just go over there. Let's see them refuse me and tell me no to my face!" Mac said vehemently. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course!" Veronica assured her.

Mac grew sad and silent. Her mind filled with so many images. Dick and Tonya. Her sister. The Sinclairs. A giant needle. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate needles?" she asked Veronica.

"No," Veronica replied. "This is a very brave and selfless thing you're doing."

"I don't feel brave," Mac told her. "I feel broken." She laid down on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest. Then she said softly, "I never thought there'd be a time when I'd feel worse than I did when Cassidy died and all that he did came out. Why can't things go right for me? Literally from the moment I was born things have been screwed up," she started to cry softly.

Veronica's heart hurt for her friend. She knew that there was really nothing she could say to make Mac feel better. She knew what it was like to have a parent not want you, to have your parents disappoint you. She knew what it was like to feel betrayed and disappointed by the man she loved. Words wouldn't offer much comfort. So Veronica kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed behind Mac. She put her arm around her and hugged her close, letting her know she wasn't alone.

******_Tuesday Afternoon Outside Hearst Gym******_

Jazmin was running late for her brother and Wallace's game. It was an early one today. She was about to go into the gym when she noticed Eli sitting alone on a bench reading. This was the second time she had caught him reading. "Eli, what's up? Have you caught the college fever?" she asked, smiling.

Eli looked up and smiled with pleasure at seeing her. "Hey, Princess. How's it going?" He shut the book and put it face down on his lap.

She noticed his action and gave him a quizzical look. "What are you reading?" she asked, curious.

"A book I hope might teach me something worthwhile. It makes my breaks a bit more interesting," he replied causally. "Heading to the game?"

"Yeah, I'm running late. You're not coming to watch?" she asked.

"I got enough basketball on Sunday," he declared with a grin.

"You surprised me that's for sure," she told him, smiling.

"A good surprise, I hope," he said.

"Yes," she said, her gaze momentarily snared by his. She made herself look away. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you later, Eli."

"Later," he said watching her walk away. He didn't take his eyes off of her until she went inside. He sighed and picked back up his book.

*****_Inside the Gym*****_

Jazmin found Veronica and Logan pretty easily. Midweek afternoon games never drew a big crowd.

"What have I missed?" Jazmin asked them.

"Not much. Jason was one of the starters," Veronica said.

"Really? I missed him coming out!" Jazmin complained.

"You also missed Dick acting very erratic," Logan commented.

"Something is definitely up with him," Veronica agreed. He was currently pulling out his fake gun and firing into the crowd. "Did you talk to him today?" she asked Logan.

"No. But it's got to be a good sign that he's here, right?" Logan asked.

"I hope so," Veronica said in concern.

As the game progressed, Veronica and Logan both watched the game less and Dick more. One minute he was running around in exaggerated cheer. Then he was shooting invisible bad guys.

"I think he's drunk," Veronica said.

"Surely not. It's not even 3 o'clock," Jazmin said.

"He's been mostly drunk since they broke up. He was sober the first half of yesterday, but Mac didn't make it to class. It was downhill from there," Veronica shared.

"Well, the half-time show's about to start. I guess we'll find out," Logan said.

The cheerleaders took the floor and began their dance. At first Dick kept up with them. But when they built the pyramid, Dick stumbled back and knocked into one of the girls. They fell like a house of cards. A tangle of female limbs covered Dick. He sat up and grinned like a fool. His hat had fallen off. He stumbled to his feet. Some guy in the audience yelled out an insult to Dick who suddenly decided he cared what people thought. He pulled out his fake gun to shoot his heckler. The guy didn't appreciate his gesture and told Dick where to stick his gun.

"Maybe you should go get him," Veronica said to Logan.

When Dick went to the guy and shoved him, Veronica said, "Go get him now!"

Logan made his way down to the gym floor, but it was too late. Dick had engaged into full blown fisticuffs with the guy. The campus police were pulling them apart. Veronica and Jazmin joined Logan on the gym floor. They were just in time to watch Dick be dragged away in handcuffs.

*****_More To Come_*****

_I know this was a short chapter with no MaDi scenes. Yes, things will start to improve! Reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Gestures

******_Wednesday Afternoon At The Beach House******_

Logan had asked Duncan and Wallace to come over. Something needed to be done about Dick. An intervention was definitely needed. He and Veronica had decided that they should all come at him at once. They had to convince him to stop being an ass and to fight for Mac, not drink himself into oblivion. The cheerleaders had kicked him off the squad after his performance yesterday. For the first time, Logan had to bail Dick out of jail. If they didn't do something, Dick may completely self-destruct. Without Mac, it was like he was a compass that had no idea where North was. He was just spinning and heading nowhere fast.

He had finally left the house to go surfing, so they had all gathered to confer and had agreed to talk to him when he returned. While they were waiting, Wallace decided that he'd take this opportunity to talk to Duncan about Jazmin. He felt highly uncomfortable. However, he felt it was a perfect time because Duncan couldn't run out on him in anger. He'd be forced by circumstances to stay and work things out with Wallace.

"Uh, Duncan, can I talk to you privately about something?" Wallace asked him.

"Sure. What's up?" Duncan asked.

"Let's go out onto the patio," Wallace suggested.

Duncan gave him a curious look but complied with his request. When they were outside Duncan said, "So what's up?"

"I respect you and value the friendship that we've formed the past year, so I wanted to talk to you about something," Wallace said.

"Okay, shoot," Duncan replied.

"Well, Friday, I went over Jason's to see if he wanted to go with me to the Pi party, but he had a date. He asked me to take Jazmin instead," Wallace explained.

"Yeah, I saw you two there together. I had kind of wondered why you were there with her. Thanks for explaining," Duncan told him with a friendly smile.

"Well, the thing is we had a really good time together, and I was wanting to ask her out," Wallace said.

Duncan was caught off guard for some reason. Wallace's confession brought out mixed emotions. Duncan still had strong feelings for Jazmin. However, he was realistic enough to realize that she was never going to look at him the same. It was over, and Duncan could never go back. He knew Jazmin would date again. He would rather, however, she _not _date one of his friends. But Wallace was a good guy, and the fact that he cared enough about Duncan's feelings to talk to him first said a lot about his character.

"You know, Wallace, you are a much better man than me. Not only do you not need my permission, but neither Logan nor I spoke with each other before either of us dated Veronica. And you know how that turned out. Thanks, Wallace. You are a good friend. I know Jazmin will date someone else, and she deserves a guy like you. I appreciate you giving me a heads up," Duncan said.

"So we're cool?" Wallace asked.

"We're cool as long as you treat her right, and I know you will," Duncan said. They shook hands and went back inside.

Wallace headed to the kitchen to grab a drink, relieved to have gotten that particular talk over with.

"What was that about?" Logan asked Duncan gesturing to Wallace's retreating back.

"That was just Wallace proving once again what a stand up guy he is, so much more so than you or I," Duncan said, smiling ruefully.

"How so?" Logan asked.

"He wanted to talk with me about his desire to ask out Jazmin," Duncan shared.

"Ouch!" Logan replied with a sympathetic wince.

"Yeah, well, she was bound to start dating eventually. Better it be Wallace than Weevil," Duncan stated.

When Wallace came back into the room, Veronica said, "Okay, boys, does everyone understand the plan?"

"We're going to get Dick to get his head out of his ass," Logan said.

"Convince him to man up," Duncan added.

"Tell him to apologize to Mac," Wallace said.

"Great. And I will bully him into listening," Veronica said confidently.

Twenty minutes later, Dick came in and looked in surprise at all his friends who were staring expectantly at him.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Dick, after you change, could you come in here? We'd like to talk to you," Veronica said.

"Okay," he replied puzzled, but he didn't care enough to try to figure out the weird workings of Ronnie's mind.

He came back ten minutes later. "So what's going on?" he asked his friends.

"We're all here, Dick, because we're worried about you," Logan told him.

"Worried about what?" he asked.

"Dude, you got arrested," Duncan said.

"You got kicked off the squad," Wallace said.

"You're missing class and are rarely sober," Veronica added. "It's got to stop."

"I'm fine. I was sick of getting up early for practice anyway," Dick replied.

"We know you're hurting right now. So is Mac. You hurt her," Veronica reminded him.

Dick looked sad and looked down in shame. "I know."

"What are you going to do to fix this?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean? She hates me. There's nothing I _can_ do," Dick said defensively.

"Do you understand that if she didn't love you so much, Dick, she wouldn't be in so much pain?" Veronica asked.

"Really?" Dick asked, hopefully.

"Yes, you bone-head!" Logan exclaimed. "Only when a woman really loves you can she tear you to pieces."

"Mac got the call from the hospital about the transplant. She's going to have the transplant at the end of the month," Veronica shared. "She needs you."

"Is she okay?" Dick asked.

"How do you think she is, Dick? You let her down. You broke her heart and betrayed her trust. Now she's going to do this incredibly painful and selfless thing for a sister she's not even allowed to know," Veronica told him. "She's miserable."

Dick hated to hear that his Mackie was in pain. "What can I do? She won't talk to me," Dick complained.

"Yeah, you really screwed up, dude. A grand gesture is mandatory," Duncan added.

"Do you think she might forgive me?" Dick asked hopefully.

"It may take awhile, but if there's enough love there will be forgiveness. You got to be patient and not give up on her," Veronica said.

"Hopefully, she won't be as stubborn as my woman!" Logan teased, pulling Veronica over onto his lap.

"Well, if he doesn't start dating someone a few weeks after he's broken up, forcing her to move on, it won't take as long," Veronica said pointedly, reminding Logan that he moved on with Parker first.

"Let's focus on Dick here, you two. Not on your long, drawn out fight-make-up history," Wallace said. "We don't have _that_ long." He grinned at them, and Veronica gave him a dirty look.

Logan leaned in and dropped a quick kiss on Veronica's pouting lips. "Okay, anyway, Dick, the bottom line is if you want Mac, and if you love her enough, you've got to decide that you'll do anything it takes to make it work, to win her back," Logan told him. "You have to show her that you _are_ the man for her."

"Convince her that no other_ Dick_ will do!" Wallace exclaimed with a naughty grin.

Veronica threw a cushion at him. "You did _not_ just say that!" she complained.

Dick actually smiled. Then he frowned. "She better not want any other dick!"

"Show her that you're her man!" Duncan encouraged.

"You can do this, dude," Logan added.

"You had _better_ do this!" Veronica warned, giving him that look. The look that he learned long ago meant just because she was tiny did not mean she was harmless.

"You're right!" Dick agreed. "I need Mac, and I'm not going to give up on her."

"You're the man!" Wallace said. He got up and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "You can do this."

"You're Dick Casablancas. Of course, you can do this!" Duncan agreed.

"You're right. I _am_ Dick Casablancas. I love Mac, and she loves me," Dick proclaimed. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I know what I need to do!"

"You do? What?" Veronica said.

"I'll tell you later. I got to be somewhere," Dick said. He grabbed his keys and headed out.

His friends watched him leave in surprise. "Well, that went well," Duncan observed.

"We rock!" Wallace exclaimed proudly.

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything crazy," Veronica said.

"Have some faith, sugarpuss. Things'll work out," Logan assured her.

"I hope so. I really do," she said. She sighed and put her head on his chest. They could use some good news.

******_The Sinclairs******_

Dick rang the Sinclair's bell. Madison answered it. She looked surprised to see him. "Hello, Dick. It's been awhile since you've came knocking on my door. What's up?" she asked.

"We need to talk," Dick said as he went through the door.

"About what?" Madison asked. "You've not been a part of my life for a while. What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Are your parents here or are we alone?" Dick inquired.

"No, Mom's with Lauren at the doctor's. Dad's at work. What is going on?" Madison asked impatiently.

Dick goes into their library. "You might want to sit down for this one, Maddy. I have something to tell you that your sorry parents are too chicken shit to tell you."

"Excuse me? Don't badmouth my parents. Like your family is anything to brag about. How's Big Dick liking prison?" she asked with a smirk.

"What?" he asked distractedly, not listening well enough to rise to her bait. "I'm not here to talk about my dad but to tell you something important. It's going to suck for you to hear; you're going to be upset. But it can't be helped, and I can't say that I care all that much anyway."

Madison had known Dick all of her life, she had never seen him so serious. "Okay, what?"

"You heard that Mac-Cindy Mackenzie- is a bone marrow match for Lauren and is going to donate her marrow, right?" Dick said.

"Yeah, my parents told me that she heard Lauren was sick and got tested. You're dating her, right? Getting desperate, Dick? Beaver's girlfriend? Don't you think that's a little twisted, even for you?" Madison asked.

"Look, Madison, can you focus for like five minutes?" he asked with exasperation. "You are _not_ Madison Sinclair. You are Cindy Mackenzie. You and Mac were born a day apart at the same hospital. You were switched at birth. The Mackenzies took home the Sinclair baby, Mac; you went home with the wrong parents, the Sinclairs," Dick answered.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, her mind reeling from what Dick was saying.

"Mac was a match for Lauren because _she_ is her real sister, and _you_ are not," Dick informed her without preamble.

"You're lying! Why would you say this to me? What is wrong with you?" Madison asked, angrily.

"Mac had Veronica research her parents in high school because she felt she might be adopted. Veronica found out your parents and the Sinclairs received a settlement from the hospital when you were very young. Both parents decided to keep you and Mac rather than switch back," Dick said.

"I was born poor?" Madison asked horrified.

"Yep. The Mackenzies are nice, normal, and completely middle class. You have a little brother named Ryan that is around Lauren's age," Dick told her.

"Everyone knows this but me? Even that skank Veronica Mars?" Madison asked.

"Well, you know Ronnie. She finds out everything eventually. But Mac never told anyone. Not even me. She only 'fessed up when I told her what you told me about Lauren being sick. So she finally told her parents and made them call your parents. Mackie is so amazing. She wants to donate her marrow and all she wants is to know her sister. But your parents are being complete asses. They won't let her see Lauren," Dick explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Madison asked. She didn't know how to process this.

"I'm telling you this because you need to know, and Mac deserves to know her sister. You're going to make it happen," Dick informed her.

"I'm not sure what you expect from me, Dick. First, you rip my life a part by telling me I'm not who I thought I was, and now you expect me to care that your freakazoid girlfriend wants to see my sister?" Madison asked spitefully.

"She's Mac's sister, not yours," Dick said insensitively.

Madison gave him a dirty look. He relented. "I mean she's Mac sister, too. She's willing to get a giant needle in her back for a sister who doesn't even know she exists," Dick told her.

"I can't control what my parents do," Madison said sullenly.

"I know you better than that, Madison. Your parents have never said no to you your entire life. You _are_ going to make sure Mac gets to be a part of Lauren's life," Dick insisted.

"How can I do that? I'm not stopping Mac from seeing Lauren," Madison stated defensively.

"You're going to use the gift of bitchiness you have perfected over the years to help someone else for once in your life," Dick informed her.

"What?" Madison asked in confusion.

"You're going to go to your parents and tell them you know about the switch and that if they don't tell Lauren, you will. Or better yet, tell them and Lauren at the same time. Then you are going to insist that they let Lauren see Mac," Dick ordered.

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?" Madison asked sullenly.

"Since when have your parents ever denied you anything?" Dick reminded her.

"Why should I do this? I don't care about your skeezy girlfriend," Madison said.

"Because if you don't, I will start telling your parents a lot of things I _know_ you don't want them to know. And second of all, you and I haven't ever done one selfless thing our whole lives. We treated Ronnie horribly in high school after Lilly died for no real reason. She was drugged because of you and me then raped by Beaver, and you called her a tramp. Hell, so did I," Dick reminded her.

"I didn't drug Veronica," Madison denied. "I don't know what you're talking about. Veronica Mars is a liar who obviously likes people to feel sorry for her."

"She's not lying. The night of Shelly's party our sophomore year, I put GHB in your drink hoping to loosen you up. You gave the drink to Veronica after you gave her a trip to the dentist, remember? I put her in a room with Beaver as a joke. I didn't know he was whacked. She was unconscious, and he raped her. She woke up to you having defaced her car, calling her a slut. Then _you _slept with Logan, her boyfriend. You're not a good person, Madison. I wasn't until Mac looked at me and saw something else in me. She loved me, and I let her down," Dick said.

"You tried to drug me?" Madison asked incredulous.

"I was an idiot. I'm sorry. I wasn't a good person when I was with you. But Mac is special. She doesn't even know Lauren, and she is willing to go through a painful procedure to try and save your sister's life. Her sister, too. She should at least get a chance to know her. You're going to make that happen," Dick said.

Madison didn't respond. She just gave Dick an evil glare. "I'll be back this evening. I'll be here to give you the support you need to make sure you talk to them. Work that Madison charm," Dick said facetiously as he gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"Whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Later, Madison. You better be here when I get here, or I'll be having a nice chat with your parents without you. You won't like what I have to tell them. Sheriff Lamb ring a bell?" Dick asked. "Or maybe I can tell them what really happened to your first car." The he left, leaving Madison glaring after him.

******_The Food Court******_

Mac was trying to concentrate on the Anatomy reading, but she was having trouble focusing. She went to class today. However, Dick wasn't there. Veronica told her about his implosion at the game. Mac had to resist the urge to go yell at him. She didn't have the right anymore. Too many things were dancing in her head. She decided she was going to go over to the Sinclairs' this weekend and make them let Lauren see her.

"Hey, Dickie's girl. Why so gloomy?"

Mac looked up and saw Daisy giving her an inquiring look. She was taken back when Daisy sat down at her table. Mac was in no mood to deal with Daisy. "My _name_ is Mac. And I'm _not_ with Dick anymore, so feel free to chase after him. I hear he's taking applications for floozies."

Daisy laughed in amusement. "I'm impressed. That was _almost_ bitchy! I like you Mac-who-is-not-Dickie's-anymore. I'm sorry you and your man are having problems. Guys are not always very bright. Wallace let me get away. It's their loss. Never let them see you cry, chica," Daisy advised.

Mac didn't say anything. She just sat here looking sad. "You look like there's more bothering you than just man trouble," Daisy observed.

"My little sister is sick. She has leukemia," Mac shared. She didn't know why she told Daisy that. A part of her liked telling someone she had a sister. It was like she was trying out the title.

"Lo siento. I'm sorry. That's rough. My daddy died of lung cancer when I was twelve. Leukemia in children has a pretty good survival rate. Has she had a bone marrow transplant yet?" Daisy asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to donate mine at the end of the month," Mac revealed.

Daisy looked impressed. "Wow. You're just full of surprises, aren't you? That's a good thing you're doing, mamacita."

"She's my sister, and she needs me. I'm sure you'd do the same," Mac said.

"I don't have a little sister. I wish I did. I just have my annoying stepbrother Chip. Not the same thing," Daisy said.

Mac found herself sharing a companionable moment with Daisy. Some people could surprise you.

"Now there's a fine specimen of manhood. Forget about Dick. Look at that hot tamale Wallace is talking to," Daisy said.

"That's Jason," Mac told her.

"You know him?" Daisy asked.

"Not very well. I am friends with his sister. He's Jazmin's twin brother," Mac replied.

"Really? Maybe I should've been nicer to her," Daisy said with a grin.

Wallace and Jason stopped at their table. "Hey, Mac. Daisy. How's it going?" Wallace asked.

"Okay," Mac said.

"Who's your friend, Wally?' Daisy asked.

"Jason, this is Daisy. Daisy, this is my friend Jason. He plays on the basketball team with me. He's Jazmin's brother," Wallace said.

"It's nice to meet you," Daisy said, giving Jason a flirtatious smile.

"So this is the Daisy that dumped you?" Jason asked with a grin.

Wallace elbowed him. Daisy laughed. "No, it wasn't like that. Wallace and I decided we were better off as friends."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Jason asked.

"Because I don't like to share, and Wally has way too many female friends. When I'm dating a guy, I like to be the only woman on his mind," Daisy said as she got up. She brushed against Jason as she went by. She turned back and leaned down, giving both boys a glimpse of her ample cleavage and whispered to Mac, "The best way to get over one man is to try out another." She rose up and looked pointedly at Jason. Then she said to the man in question, "Too bad you have a twin sister. We could've had some fun. See ya, Mac. I hope things get better for you." Then she left, leaving both boys and Mac watching her exit.

Mac couldn't help but be a bit impressed. She was so confident. Mac could never flirt like that.

"Damn, Wallace! I'm impressed. _She_ was the girl you were dating?" Jason inquired.

"Yep. She's something, isn't she? But she's very possessive. She didn't like my friendships with Veronica and Jazmin. Your sister would kill you if you went out with her," Wallace warned.

Jason sighed dramatically. "That's too bad. She is something special."

Mac shook her head. "Guys. You're all the same," Mac said in disgust.

Wallace sat down and put his arm around her shoulders. "Now you're just being mean. You know very well that there is no other guy like me in the world," Wallace boasted. Jason sat down across from Mac.

Mac smiled. "Maybe," she admitted grudgingly.

"You know you love me!" Wallace exclaimed.

"Only because Veronica's got you trained," Mac teased.

"Hey, now, this brotha has _always_ had a way with the ladies!" Wallace insisted, grinning.

Jason snickered. "Yeah, in your dreams, I'm sure."

Mac felt her gloomy mood fade as she listened to Wallace and Jason make fun of each other.

******_Later That Evening At The Sinclairs'******_

Dick rang the Sinclairs' bell. He hoped his plan worked. Mackie deserved to know her sister. Dick was determined to make it happen. Madison opened the door. She did not look pleased to see him.

"Madison," he said in way of greeting and went through the door, not bothering to wait until she asked him in. "Is your family here?"

"They're in the living room watching a movie with Lauren," Madison said.

"Did you say anything?" Dick inquired.

"I don't know what to say. Do I just blurt it out?" Madison asked annoyed.

"You just tell them you know and go from there," Dick advised. "Come on. Let's get this show on the road."

The Sinclairs looked surprised when Dick came into the living room with Madison.

"Well, Dick, it's been awhile. I didn't know you and Madison were seeing each other again," Mr. Sinclair said. He got up and shook Dick's hand in greeting.

"We're not," Madison said in distaste. "Dick has been dating Mac. You know Mac. The girl who's donating her bone marrow to Lauren. You know, the girl I was switched at birth with," Madison announced, giving her parents a look of disgust.

"What?" Lauren asked in confusion. "Mom, what's she talking about?"

Mr. Sinclair gave Dick and angry look. "This is none of your business, young man. You had no right to tell our daughter anything!"

"I had every right," Dick said. "You are the one with no right. You have no right to keep Mac from her sister. She's doing a lot for Lauren, and you are being real asses."

"The girl donating her marrow is my _sister_?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"Honey, we're sorry. We didn't want to upset you. You have enough to deal with," Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Why would she be upset to know she had another sister? I'm the one who has found out her entire life is a lie!" Madison said angrily. Leave it to Madison to make it all about her.

"Honey, don't be like that. We love you. We didn't want to give you up," her dad said.

"Gee, Dad, I'm touched," Madison said sarcastically. "This sucks. But Lauren having cancer sucks even more. If Mac is willing to give her bone marrow, don't you think she should be able to see Lauren? After all, Mac is your _real_ daughter!"

The Sinclairs exchanged looks. Neither looked happy.

Dick ignored them and said to Lauren, "Mac is really awesome. You're going to love her. She can't wait to meet you."

"Really?" Lauren asked pleased.

"Make it happen, Dad. Then you can concentrate on how you're going to make this up to me," Madison said. Then she stormed out of the room.

"You know, I've known you guys my entire life. I know Mac and let me just say that you definitely made the wrong choice. Mac on her worst day is still a better person than Madison. Lauren will be lucky to have her in her life," Dick insisted. "I hope you feel better, Lauren."

"Bye, Dick," Lauren said. She watched him leave and turned to her parents. "I want to meet my sister."

*****_Thursday Morning In the Food Court On Campus*****_

Mac, Parker, and Piz were eating breakfast in the food court. Jason came in and joined them. "Good morning. Room for another?" he asked.

Mac smiled in welcome. "Sure. How are you, Jason? You know Parker and Piz, right?"

"I don't think I've officially met Piz. You're Wallace's roommate." Jason said.

"Yep. Nice to meet you. I've watched you play. You're a good addition to the team," Piz said. "Wallace was relieved you didn't play the same position as him." They smiled at his remark.

"I'm glad to see you smiling, Mac. You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often. Give that dimple a chance to flash," Jason told her as he smiled winsomely at her.

Mac flushed at his compliment. She wasn't used to beautiful men complimenting her. Dick was the best looking guy she'd ever dated. But Jazmin's brother was in a whole different league. Not only was he magazine model good looking, but he oozed charm and charisma. "You were never told no as a child, were you?" she asked, smiling.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You strike me as the kind of guy who is used to charming women," Mac said knowingly.

He grinned unashamed. "I like women. What's not to like? Women smell better than men; they are nicer, and so much more pleasant to look at."

"Ain't that the truth," Piz agreed, giving Parker an admiring smile.

Mac's phone rang. "Excuse me," she said to her friends as she answered.

"Hello…Yes…Really?...That'd be great…Okay…Thanks…" Mac ended the call. She gave her friends a big smile. "That was the Sinclairs. They invited me to dinner tomorrow. I'm going to see Lauren," Mac shared excitedly.

"That's so great, Mac!" Parker exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you," Jason said smiling.

Mac beamed happily at her friends. Finally, something good had happened. She couldn't wait to tell Veronica.

Across the room, Dick saw Mac for the first time since Valentine's Day. He stopped and looked at her with yearning. He saw Jazmin's brother sit down and smile flirtatiously at Mac. Mac gave him that shy smile of hers that drove Dick insane. What was she doing smiling at another guy like that? He watched her take a phone call. She seemed really happy and smiled even more at that Italian Lothario. Dick did _not_ appreciate the way he was smiling at his Mackie. He wanted to go over there and pull her away from Jason. However, he knew Mac was still mad at him and hurt. It wasn't going to be easy. Suddenly, Dick had another idea. He left the food court to take Duncan's advice. A romantic gesture was the least he could do. There was no time to waste with guys like Jason sniffing around.

******_Somewhere else on campus******_

Wallace had been hoping to spot Jazmin all day. He was about to head to the cafeteria to see if she was there, when he saw her coming out of the Classroom Building. "Jazmin, wait up!" he shouted.

Jazmin stopped when she heard her name. She smiled at Wallace as he approached. "Hey, Wallace. How's it going?"

"Good. We had a chat with Dick yesterday about him getting his act together and trying to win back Mac. It went well," Wallace shared.

"That's good. I hate seeing Mac so unhappy. For some reason, Dick makes her really happy," Jazmin said. She hadn't spent much time with Dick, but she had seen enough to know that he and Mac were very different. However, Dick obviously adored Mac. Or rather, Jazmin used to think that. Now she didn't know what to think. She knew what it was like to see a guy you thought you loved with another girl. A picture of Joseph with two women at once flashed to her mind. She shook her head, hoping to erase that particular memory. Some betrayals could never leave completely. Some marks impossible to erase.

"Yeah, he's a much better guy with Mac than without. That's for sure," Wallace said. He suddenly looked a little nervous. "Listen, I wanted to tell you that I talked to Duncan while I was at Veronica's."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Jazmin wondered.

"I told him why we'd been together at the Pi party, and then I told him that I wanted to ask you out because we had a lot of fun together," Wallace shared.

"Really?" Jazmin asked in surprise. "What did he say?"

"He was a bit surprised, but he said he appreciated me giving him a heads up even though I didn't have to. He knows I'm a good guy," Wallace said, smiling.

"So you got permission from my ex to ask me out before asking me if I even _want_ to go out with you?" Jazmin asked, returning his smile.

"Well, I have an ace up my sleeve that I know you won't be able to resist," Wallace replied confidently.

"Oh, you have something to offer me besides the pleasure of your company?" she asked.

"Yep, I got my hands on two tickets to this Friday's Lakers game," Wallace revealed. "I was going to take one of the guys, but I realized you might like to go even more. You'll be much better company than any of them anyway."

She gave him a contemplative look, as if she had to think about it. "Oh, you just happened to have two tickets? You were going to take one of the guys? Humm. I don't know. Who are they playing?" she asked.

He gave her a wide grin. "The Bulls."

She dropped the act. "No way? Really? Oh my God! Of course, I'll go!" she answered excitedly.

"Should I be insulted that you only got excited when I told you who was playing?" Wallace asked, pretending to be insulted.

"I was going to say yes. You know that. I didn't want you to think I was easy," she replied, smiling.

"Believe me, Jaz, there is _nothing_ about you that says 'easy'!" Wallace exclaimed. "I thought doing something we both would like a lot would be a fun first date."

She gave him a sweet smile that succeeded in making his pulse race. "It's a perfect choice for our first date. I can't wait."

"The game starts at 8pm. We'll have to drive there, so I'll pick you around 4pm. How's that?" he asked.

"Perfect. Thanks," she answered happily.

"So where are you headed? Let me carry those," Wallace said as he reached over and grabbed her books.

She smiled at his chivalry and surrendered her load. He reached over with his free hand and grabbed hers. Smiling in mutual satisfaction, they walked to her next class holding hands.

*****_Later That Afternoon*****_

Mac was heading back to her room, putting away her cell phone. She was finished with classes for the day. Finally, she had a good day. The pain she had been feeling for the past week had receded to a dull ache. She had finally had a chance to call Veronica and tell her the good news. Mac got to her room, she was about to go inside when she kicked against something. She looked down and saw a bouquet of blue irises. Mac bent down to pick them up and unlocked the door. Putting her books down, she opened the card that was with the flowers. _"I am so sorry, Mac. I miss you. Love, Dick." _

She read the card again. She put the flowers on her desk and inhaled the sweet fragrance. Dick was the only man who had ever given her flowers. Instantly, the memory of the blue irises he gave her on New Year's came to her mind. That perfect night flashed across her mind's eye. She smiled at the memory. Flowers could not erase the memory of Dick kissing another woman. But it helped to know that he cared enough to send them. Mac pulled one of the blossoms out of the vase. Holding it close to her face so that the fragrance filled her senses, she laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and remembered happier times.

*****_The Beach House******_

Veronica disconnected the phone after talking to Mac. She found Logan and Dick playing the Wii.

"Guess what, boys? Mac just called and told me that the Sinclairs have relented. They want her to come to dinner tomorrow and meet Lauren. Isn't that great?" Veronica asked, smiling happily.

The guys paused the game. "That's great, hon," Logan said.

"Madison was finally good for something," Dick commented.

"What?" Veronica asked, confused by the mention of Madison.

"Well, you told me to do something for Mac, so I went to the Sinclairs' yesterday afternoon and talked to Madison. I told her about the baby switch and bullied her into confronting her parents and letting Lauren know Mac. Then I went back last night and was there when she talked to her parents. Lauren was there, too," Dick explained.

"I'm so proud!" Logan said dramatically. He gave Dick a pat on the back.

Veronica went over and gave him a hug. "That was really good of you, Dick. What did you say to Madison to convince her?"

"I told her that if she didn't do it, I'd let her parents know about some things she had rather they not know like her little fun time with Lamb or wrecking her car when she was trashed junior year," Dick shared with a grin.

"Nice," Logan said.

"You knew about her and Lamb?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, after Beaver died I was drunk and lonely over the summer and drove by her place. I saw her kissing him goodbye. How did you know?" Dick inquired.

"I have my ways. You know that," she said with a coy smile. "So you scared her, huh?"

"I also told her that she and I had never done a selfless thing our entire lives and that we'd been horrible to you in school. It was our fault you got raped. Mac made me a better person, and she deserved to know her sister," Dick said.

"You told her about my rape, Dick? How could you tell her something like that about me?" Veronica asked incredulously.

Dick looked at Logan in confusion. "It was a secret? Beaver's dead now. What does it matter? I was trying to get Madison to see what a bitch she was."

Veronica looked upset. Logan spoke up. "Dick, Veronica is a very private person. She hates Madison, you know that. She would never want Madison to know anything that personal about her." Logan looked at Veronica. "He was trying to help."

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. I didn't think. You don't have anything to be ashamed about. It was us that was awful. Madison was a real bitch, and I was an ass," Dick said.

Veronica sighed. She knew Dick was trying to do the right thing. "I'm not embarrassed. It's just I don't tell that particular story to just anyone, especially people I hate."

"I'm really sorry," Dick said regretfully. "Don't be mad."

"It's okay. I'll get over. Just don't discuss me again with Madison, please. Did you talk to Mac?" Veronica inquired.

"No, I sent her flowers telling her I was sorry, though," Dick answered.

"Flowers are always a good move," Logan said.

"How come you never sent me flowers any of the times we broke up?" Veronica asked Logan.

"Because we're not like other couples!" he exclaimed. "Would it have helped?" Logan wondered.

Veronica gave him a saucy look as she crossed her arms. "I guess you'll never know."

Dick snickered. Logan elbowed him. "Well, you're on the right track, Dick."

Veronica added, "Keep showing Mac that you care and that you want to be there for her. She's really hurt right now. It's going to take time for Mac to erase the picture of you kissing Tonya. Show her that it's _her_ you want."

"Of course, it's _her_ I want!" Dick protested.

"Well, a guy can say that. But if they want to convince the girl, they need to actually be available when she cools off," Veronica told him as she gave Logan a knowing smile.

"You can't let Parker go, can you?" Logan complained.

She went over and sat on his lap. "Yes. I can and I have. But some women who care a whole lot about their men take longer to get over some things. That's all." She kissed Logan and then looked at Dick. "Don't give up on Mac if you really love her. Logan didn't give up on me and look at us now."

Dick looked at his two friends. Veronica was sitting on Logan's lap with her head tucked against Logan's chest. Logan still looked at her like he'd won the lottery and couldn't believe it. Dick couldn't help but feel envious. That's how he used to look at Mac. God, he missed her. He wondered if she missed him.

*****_Later That Night*****_

Mac held her now silent phone in her hand and thought about what Veronica had just called and told her. Dick had intervened on her behalf with the Sinclairs. Veronica thought she should know that it'd been Dick and _not_ the Sinclairs who had told Madison about the switch. Mac couldn't believe Dick had talked to Madison and the Sinclairs. She didn't know what to think about his actions, but she couldn't stop the warm feeling that was spreading through her. Knowing Dick cared enough to go through the trouble eased the sense of betrayal she'd felt since she saw him with Tonya.

She picked up the card that he had sent with the flowers. _"I am so sorry, Mac. I miss you. Love, Dick." _Mac didn't know how she felt anymore. She was glad Dick cared enough to try to help her. It made her sad to think of the distance between them. The scene from the Pi Sigma party flashed in front of her again. Dick's voice telling Tonya she was hot. Mac sighed sadly. The warm feeling left. He used to tell her she was hot, too. She threw herself on her bed. She couldn't think about Dick now. Tomorrow she'd get to see her sister. She was glad Dick had made that happen, regardless of what had happened between them. She was grateful; she was finally going to see her sister.

****_More To Come_*****

_What do you think of Dick's gestures? Is he on the right track? Did I surprise you? Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

**I think you'll like this chapter….**

Chapter 21: Coming Face To Face

*****_Friday Morning At The Beach House*****_

Veronica woke up Friday tired and restless, her mind full. She turned in Logan's arms. "Are you awake?" she asked.

"No," he answered and tightened his arms around her.

"I still can't believe Dick. He does something really thoughtful for Mac but then at the same time, he's thoughtless enough to supply Madison with a weapon to use against me," Veronica complained.

Logan opened his eyes. "Dick doesn't think in terms of weakness and weapons. In his own way, he was sticking up for you. You know that, right?"

Veronica sighed. "I know. He meant well. But he doesn't understand women like Madison. He's so guileless. But you just wait and see. When I least expect it, Madison will use it against me. Who do you think she's going to blame for her life being turned upside down?"

"I'll protect you, sugarlips," Logan assured her and kissed her cheek.

"The day I need you to protect me from Madison Sinclair is the day I throw away my tazer and join a sorority!" Veronica told him heatedly.

He grinned at her. She got out of bed and head into the bathroom to take a shower. He got up to start some coffee. Dick surprised him by already being up and dressed.

"You're up early," Logan commented.

"Yeah. I couldn't really sleep," Dick said.

"Veronica didn't sleep well either," Logan shared. "Things will get better."

"Do you really think so?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I really do. You just have to decide Mac is worth it and then become the man she needs and deserves." Logan said.

"Is that what you did with Ronnie?" Dick wondered.

"Yes, it really is. It took too long. But like you've mentioned before, Mac is _not_ Veronica. I don't think she's one to stay mad so long," Logan said.

"I hope you're right," Dick said.

"I'm going to jump in the shower in the main bathroom, if that's okay? Ronnie is in ours, and you know girls," Logan said.

Twenty minutes later, Veronica came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She smiled when she saw Logan lying on their bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Didn't want to wait for me to finish?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm always waiting for you, sugarpuss. I had to go get cleaned up, so I could tempt you to come and muss me up," he said with a smirk.

She sauntered toward him. "Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe I should hold out for a better offer," she said coyly.

Logan offered her a wide grin and pulled off his towel. She contemplated her choices. "I'm still undecided. We may be late to class."

"I'll be quick," he said as he leered at her suggestively. Then he grabbed her towel and pulled it loose. She smiled and jumped on top of him.

"Oof!" he said as she landed heavily on top of him.

"What's the matter, snookums? Am I too much for you?" she asked innocently.

He grinned knowingly at her. "The day you're too much for me is the day I permanently retire my jackass jersey," he joked.

"I've grown to acquire a taste for jackasses," Veronica said as she kissed his neck.

He rolled over and grinned down at her. "Psychotic jackass at your service!" She laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

******_Hearst*****_

Logan and Veronica were holding hands on their way to class. "I hope tonight goes okay," Veronica remarked.

"What's going on tonight?" Logan asked.

"You're slipping, sweetie. Remember tonight Mac has dinner with the Sinclairs," Veronica reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Logan said sheepishly.

"And Jazmin called me last night after you were asleep. Her and Wallace are going out tonight on their first official date. He got his hands on two Lakers tickets," Veronica shared.

"So she picked Wallace, huh?" Logan said. "What happened to Weevil?"

"Weevil didn't really seem interested in asking her out. I'm glad because Jazmin is perfect for Wallace," Veronica said happily.

"You don't think she'd be perfect for Weevil?" Logan asked.

Veronica stopped walking and looked at Logan to gauge how serious he was. "Is that a serious question?" she inquired.

"Well, look at how much the love of a good woman has reformed Dick and me. Imagine what good Jaz could do for Weevil. Wallace is already a decent guy. Isn't Jazmin kind of wasted on him?" Logan observed. "Weevil needs a lot of work!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ a guy!" she exclaimed.

"_Your_ guy. Don't forget, my sweet jackass tamer," Logan said as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

She shook her head. "It's lucky for you I love a challenge," she told him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you after class. Do good in school." She flashed him a saucy grin and headed to Bio.

******_After Biology Class******_

Veronica and Jazmin were coming from Bio when Veronica stopped suddenly. She saw Madison obviously unhappy with Dick. Madison appeared to be going off on Dick who looked silently annoyed. Then she turned and stomped off. Veronica headed toward him with Jazmin following after her in curiosity.

"Dick. I saw Madison. She looked mad," Veronica remarked.

"Hey, Ronnie. Jazmin. Mad is an understatement. I guess the news of her lack of blueblood has had time to sink in. It seems she's all about killing the messenger. She's not going to join her parents for dinner tonight with Mac and Lauren," Dick explained.

"That's better for Mac. She doesn't need Madison to be there making things more tense and awful for Mac," Veronica said.

"You're probably right," Dick agreed. "Madison is bound to ruin anyone's appetite."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell Madison anymore of my personal business, okay?" Veronica asked.

"Sorry, Ronnie. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to make her see how awful we'd both been to you and how helping Mac was the right thing to do," Dick said.

"I know. It's okay. It's just with girls like Madison the less info you give her to use against you the better," Veronica advised.

"Okay, I'm going to go to Anatomy. I hope Mac actually shows," Dick said.

"Good luck," Veronica said.

"So that was the infamous Madison?" Jazmin asked. "What did Dick tell her about you?"

"Dick told her about how they were responsible for me being drugged and raped in high school. He was attempting to guilt her into helping Mac. Dick doesn't understand that girls like Madison care very little about anyone but themselves. She's a snake-sneaky and poisonous," Veronica stated.

"Tell me how you really feel," Jazmin said, smiling at Veronica's disdain. "She sounds like a real winner. We should introduce her to Daisy."

"Now that would be entertaining," Veronica agreed. "So are you excited about your date with Wallace?"

"Yes. It's going to be fun," Jazmin said.

"And you're sure it's Wallace you want to date, not Weevil?" Veronica asked.

Jazmin gave her a sharp look. "Why are you suddenly asking me that?"

"Well, Logan said something that got me thinking. I know there's a big attraction between you and Weevil. Weevil's my friend, and I love him. We've been through a lot together. If he's someone you can see yourself with, you shouldn't go out with Wallace," Veronica said.

Jazmin was surprised by her statement and took a moment to answer. "I'm not really sure how to answer you. I know I feel an attraction for Eli. I might have went out with him if he'd shown any interest. But he didn't. I don't know if it would have worked between us or not, especially since he pointed out more than once how different our backgrounds are."

Veronica wasn't sure how she felt about Jazmin's answer. On one hand, she didn't like Wallace being anyone's second choice. On the other hand, she knew from experience how powerful real attraction could be between two people. "I think you should take it slow with Wallace. Make sure you have real feelings for him. If you still feel pulled toward Weevil, you probably shouldn't date Wallace," Veronica advised.

"Don't worry, Veronica. I'm not going to break his heart. I don't think I could do that if I tried anyway. I've spent time with Eli and Wallace at the same time. Being around Eli didn't stop me from liking Wallace," Jazmin shared.

"Well, if things change, make sure you talk to Wallace so we can all stay friends. We don't need anymore drama!" Veronica said.

Jazmin smiled. "You worry too much!" she said with a laugh.

******_Dick and Mac******_

Dick headed anxiously to Anatomy. He really hoped Mac would at least be willing to sit in the same class with him. He sighed in relief when he saw her walking toward class. He picked up his pace so that he could catch up to her.

"Mac," he said.

She turned when she heard her name called. Indecision filled her mind when she realized it was Dick; she decided to stop and at least be polite.

Dick gave her that puppy dog look he probably perfected when he was a kid. She steeled herself against it. "Hi, Mac. How are you?" he asked bashfully.

"I'm okay," she replied. "I got your flowers."

"You did?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, thanks. They were nice," Mac said politely.

"I'm glad," he said. For the first time since he'd met Mac, he found himself feeling awkward and without any idea what to say.

"I liked the card," she added softly.

"Really? I'm glad. I meant it," he said. He looked intently at her, looking for a sign of forgiveness.

"I hope so," she said. She didn't smile, but she gave him a wistful look and turned away. "We better get to class."

He followed her into class. A smile finally broke out on his face. She wasn't avoiding him anymore, and she spoke to him. A man couldn't ask for more than that.

******_Later That Day At The Jaleno's******_

Jason let Weevil in. "Let's go into the kitchen," Jason said.

"You're sister's not here, is she?" Weevil asked.

"Yes, but she's about to leave. She's going to a basketball game with Wallace," Jason said. "Don't worry. I haven't said anything to her."

"You'd better not," Weevil warned.

They went into the kitchen. Weevil put his book down on the table. Jason went into his room and came back. Weevil looked surprised when he held up a copy of Weevil's book. When Weevil gave him a questioning look, Jason explained, "I've decided I'm going to do it, too. Not only will it be one more thing to add to my resume, but I think it will come in handy some day."

Weevil smiled in surprise. "Hey, that's great. Now you'll be even more motivated to help me," Weevil said.

Wallace rang Jazmin's doorbell. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what Jazmin was wearing. "No, no, no! Are you crazy, woman? You cannot wear that to a Lakers game!" he exclaimed, indicating her Chicago Bulls jersey.

"I can wear this to a _Bulls_ game!" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Lakers, Jazmin. We are rooting for the _Lakers_!" Wallace insisted.

"_You_ can root for the Lakers. _I'm_ cheering for the Bulls!" she replied. "I can't believe you got tickets to this game! How did you get tickets?"

"A guy Mom works with at Kane's had them and couldn't use them. Mom bought them for me as a surprise," Wallace said.

"So I owe your mom a thanks for this date?" Jazmin asked, grinning.

"Well, I could've invited Piz or taken my brother," Wallace said as they got into the car. He smiled.

She laughed at the threat. "You know the Lakers are going to lose, right?" Jazmin said confidently.

"You are delusional. Kobe's having a great season. Not to mention we have the greatest coach in the NBA," Wallace bragged.

"You seem to forget the fact that the Lakers couldn't win anything until Phil Jackson began coaching them. You know Phil Jackson-the man who coached the greatest basketball player that ever played the game, Michael Jordan, and won six championships for the Bulls," she reminded him.

"So it's like that, I see," he said.

She flashed him a smile. "Are we going to eat at the stadium or somewhere else?" she inquired.

"I don't know. Which do you prefer?" Wallace asked.

"Why don't we just go to the stadium? We might hit traffic. I know the game doesn't start until 8, but I don't want to take a chance on missing the start of the game. I love when the national anthem is sung. There are restaurants in the stadium, right? 'Cause there are in the Bulls stadium," she said. "If we get there late, we can just eat hot dogs."

"Yes, there are a few restaurants. I've only been to one game before, but I'm sure we can find something," Wallace assured her.

"Thanks for taking me, Wallace. This is going to be fun," Jazmin said.

"I'm happy you finally said yes," Wallace remarked.

"Finally? You _just_ asked me out!" Jazmin reminded him, laughing.

"Is it my fault Duncan saw you first?" Wallace teased. "But just so you know our seats are pretty much in the nosebleed section!"

"That's okay. I brought binoculars," she replied casually.

Wallace laughed. "You gotta love a woman that's always prepared!"

*******_The Sinclair's*******_

Mac hadn't been this nervous since high school. She rang the Sinclair's doorbell. She smiled in surprise when Lauren opened the door. Lauren was around fourteen now. She was a little taller than Mac with the same long, dark hair, minus the purple highlights. She looked pale and tired, but she was smiling shyly at Mac.

"Hi," she said to Mac.

"Hi," Mac said back. She flashed Lauren a warm smile.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner," Mac said.

"Thanks for giving me your bone marrow," Lauren said dryly.

Mac laughed in relief. They were going to get along just fine. She followed her sister into the living room where Lauren's parents were waiting. They both gave Mac a friendly smile.

"Hi, Cindy. We're glad you could come," Mr. Sinclair said.

"Thanks for inviting me," Mac said shyly.

"We hope you're hungry," Mrs. Sinclair added.

Mac just smiled. She was too nervous to eat much.

"I want to give Mac a tour," Lauren said. "We'll meet you in the dining room."

Mac followed Lauren as she showed them the various rooms downstairs. The downstairs was bigger than Mac's entire house. When they got to the library Mac said, "I remember this room."

"You do?" Lauren asked in surprise.

"I was here for Madison's 16th birthday party. You were in here reading. We talked about books," Mac reminded her.

"Did you know I was your sister then?" Lauren asked.

"My friend Veronica had found out when I asked her to investigate my parents. She's a P.I. I thought I was adopted because I didn't really seem to fit my parents," Mac admitted.

"How come you didn't say anything to me? You're much nicer than Madison. She doesn't really get me," Lauren told her. They shared a smile.

"I love my family. They don't get me either. But they love me. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. But I guess I was too scared. I didn't want my life to change," Mac shared honestly.

"You didn't want to know me?" Lauren asked.

"Of course, I did. You were reading books I had read when I was your age. My parents and brother, Ryan, never read. I knew you'd be great. I'm sorry I was too scared," Mac said.

"It's okay. You're here now," Lauren said happily.

"Girls, dinner is ready," Mrs. Sinclair said.

They went into the dining room. They were serving lamp chops. When Mac passed the chops without taking any, Mrs. Sinclair gave her a questioning glance. "Are you not hungry?" she asked Mac.

"I'm a vegan," Mac shared.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know," Mrs. Sinclair said. She gave her husband an embarrassed look.

"How could you? It's okay. I like salad," Mac assured them.

"Are your parents vegans, too?" Lauren asked curiously.

Mac laughed. "No. They are a steak and potato kind of family. They think I'm nuts," she admitted with a smile. "But they love me, and Mom does her best to keep me from starving."

"That's good," Mrs. Sinclair said, smiling.

"I've read that eating less meat is much healthier. We should start eating more vegetarian dishes, sweetheart," Mr. Sinclair told his wife.

"I'll tell Cecilia," Mrs. Sinclair replied.

"Who's Cecilia?" Mac inquired.

"Our cook," Lauren answered.

Mac smiled in acknowledgement. Of course, they had a private cook. But the fact that they were willing to try vegetarian dishes was sweet. Maybe things would work out between them after all. Mac felt the tension that had been with her since they called and invited her to dinner slowly dissipate. She relaxed and began to eat her salad.

*******_Saturday Morning At The Beach*******_

Logan had decided it was time to teach Veronica how to surf.

"It's about time, Ronnie. Surfing chicks are hot!" Dick declared. He headed to the water while Logan was instructing Veronica on the beach.

Logan was showing Veronica how to balance on the board he got her. He had bought her a smaller board. She wasn't happy about the color. Logan had explained to her that all the smaller boards for girls were pink. She didn't believe him. Of course, it wasn't true, but he couldn't resist buying her a bright pink board. Dick laughed himself silly when he saw it. It was good to see Dick laugh again. It'd been too long. Veronica felt the same way because she grudgingly accepted the board.

After Logan felt Veronica was ready to try it on the water, he led her to the water's edge.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Veronica replied. She was a little nervous. She knew how much Logan loved surfing. She wanted him to be able to share it with her.

They swam out on their boards. Logan stopped and sat up, wanting Veronica to grow comfortable with the board on the water before she attempted to stand. They watched Dick take a wave.

"Are you ready to try standing?" Logan asked.

"I think so," Veronica said uncertainly.

"Dick's right, you know," Logan said with a lecherous grin. "You do look hot!"

She smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand to steady herself as she stood. When she felt balanced, she let go of Logan's hand. Logan grinned in encouragement as she stood straight for a full minute. Then the board rose slightly on a small wave, and she wobbled and fell to the right.

Logan was grinning when her head broke through the surface of the water, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She had a determined look in her eye. "I'm fine," she insisted. Then she struggled with the board until she was sitting back on it.

"That's my girl," Logan encouraged.

Veronica took a steady breath. She pointed at Dick. They both watched him riding a huge wave, and then he suddenly wiped out.

Dick had been focused completely on the feel of the sun beating down, the smell of the salt, and the joy of the ride on his board. Then he noticed a familiar figure on the beach. He focused his gaze to be sure. When he realized it was Mac, he lost his concentration and the wave crashed over him.

Mac gasped as she watched from the shoreline. The house had been unlocked but empty, so she correctly guessed that she would find her friends by the water. She had smiled in surprise to see Veronica on a board next to Logan. Then she spotted Dick surfing so effortlessly. Mac was always in awe of how effortlessly Logan and Dick seemed to surf. They made it seem so easy, so natural. The natural grace and skill required to balance on a small board and ride a wave was significant. Mac obviously did not possess such skills. It had made her proud to witness Dick's achievement in this area. He always shrugged off her admiration, never truly thinking it was a big deal.

Her presence must have distracted him. She breathed a sigh of relief when he reappeared above the water. Instead of getting back on the board, Dick swam to the shore. His gaze zeroed in on her, unmoving, never wavering.

Dick got out of the water and efficiently disconnected himself from his board. He reached down to pick it up. His pulse raced as he headed toward her. She waited expectantly; her face devoid of expression.

"Good morning," Dick said when he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Hello," Mac said.

Dick waited to see if she'd say anything more. When she didn't say anything more, Dick's shoulders drooped in disappointment. He looked back at Veronica and Logan. "Ronnie's out there with Logan," he offered. He walked past her.

Mac took a deep breath and turned toward him. "Wait! Please," she said.

Dick turned and gave her a questioning look. "Did you want to talk to me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, I did. I didn't come here to see Veronica," Mac confessed shyly.

"You didn't?" Dick asked. He put down his board and waited.

"I had dinner last night with the Sinclairs. With my sister," Mac shared.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Really well. Lauren's parents were friendly. Madison wasn't there. Lauren and I hit it off," Mac said.

Dick smiled at the news. "I'm glad. That's great, Mac," Dick told her.

"Yes, it was," she agreed. "And I know that you made it possible. I wanted to thank you, Dick. You can't know how much it meant to me."

"But I do. That's why I did it. You deserve to know your sister. God knows Lauren deserves a better sister than Madison," Dick said, smiling.

Mac returned his smile. They stood there, not speaking. Their eyes locked. The connection pulsating the air between them. Finally, Dick spoke. "If I could take back what I did, I would. I hate myself for hurting you, Mac."

She looked at him a moment before answering. "I wish I could say it was okay. But it's not, Dick. I've never loved any man the way I let myself love you. You were everything to me. You made me feel so special, so cherished. When my world falls apart, you are the one I want there holding my hand. Your unwillingness to be there for me, Dick, crushed me. I didn't want to break up with you. It was just all too much. I felt lost, overwhelmed," she admitted. She looked away for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Mac, that I wasn't there for you. I was a selfish coward," Dick confessed.

"I know you've never been in a serious relationship except for Madison, and we both know you were never that serious about her," Mac said with a small smile.

"Never," he said with a small smile of his own. The fact that she was talking so much to him made him both hopeful and anxious.

She continued, "On Valentine's I was alone in my room thinking about us, how much I missed you. I decided that I didn't want to go through the next few weeks without you. That I was going to force you to be there for me, to show you what I needed."

Dick knew what was coming next, and he felt a little sick hearing her tale. He had ruined everything. But he let her finish her story, knowing she needed to get it out. He needed to hear it.

"I went to the Pi party hoping to find you, wanting to spend Valentine's with the man I loved. Imagine my disappointment when I found that you had already moved on," Mac said, the pain evident in her voice, her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I was drunk. I thought you were spending the night with Max," Dick said sadly.

She shook her head and looked away. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted him to know how she was feeling. "It makes me sad, Dick, that you would think so little of me, of us. That you don't know me better than that after all this time. Don't you know, Dick, that neither Max or any other man could hold a candle to you? _You_ are the only man that even registers with me."

"Really?" he said in awe.

His surprise at her words made her feel even sadder. How could they know each other so little even after all that they had shared? "The fact that you didn't know that or understand that really shows me how shallow our relationship was. Did I love you so poorly that you were so insecure?" Mac wondered.

"Of course not, Mac!" Dick insisted. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "No one in my entire life has ever loved me the way you have. I never really knew what it was to be loved before you. You weren't lacking in any way. Believe that at least. _I_ was the one lacking. I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish we could go back. I wish I had told you about the switch earlier. I wish you had been there for me. I wish I could erase the picture of you kissing someone that wasn't me," Mac said. She looked down for a minute. Then she took a breath and looked back at him. "But we can't." She pulled her hand from his and took a step back, needing some distance from him.

Dick looked sadly at her. He felt her slipping further away. He tried desperately to hold on to her, to pull her back. "I love you, Mac," he said almost frantically.

"I wish I could believe that. I wish it was enough. We can't go back. I'm sorry," she told him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Please, don't hate me anymore, Mackie. I can't bear it!" Dick said pleadingly.

"I don't hate you, Dick. I could _never _hate you. I'm grateful to you for what you did for me. Thank you," Mac replied. She was fast losing her composure and knew she needed to go. For some reason, Daisy's voice popped in her head. "Never let them see you cry." Mac took a deep breath. "I've got to go, Dick. I'll see you in class." She turned and walked quickly away.

Dick watched her go. His mind was racing with what she revealed. He thought about what Ronnie had said about how if there was enough love things would work out. He thought about what Logan said about women who felt a lot needing time. He knew he had encouraged Logan more than once to move on from Veronica each time she stomped his heart. Dick had never understood why it had been so hard for Logan to move on. Then Logan had gravitated to Parker, so Veronica had looked at Piz for the first time. If Logan hadn't given up, would Veronica have looked twice at Piz? Dick knew he could never love another woman the way he loved Mac. He would wait. He wasn't going to give up. He was nothing without her. She may not need him, but Dick knew that he needed her. He didn't want to think about his life without her. He couldn't.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_Do you like? Review and let me know!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for your feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I know the Weevil/Jason puzzle is making some of you nuts. All will be revealed eventually. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And thanks to Maggi Esk for correcting the Spanish! **

Chapter 22: New Relationships

_*******Sunday Afternoon At The Jaleno's********_

Wallace and Jazmin were on the couch watching Sports Center. Wallace had his arm around her, and she was snuggled against him. They had so much fun Friday at the game. It was the most fun Jazmin had ever had on a date. Although Jazmin's beloved Bulls had lost, her enjoyment of the evening never dimmed. The long drive home was over in no time as they discussed the game and good-naturedly argued over each team's strengths and weaknesses. Wallace walked her to her door like the perfect gentleman he was and then gave her a lingering kiss goodnight. It was a perfect first date.

Today they were just hanging out with no particular plan.

"I can't believe I finally found a girl who I can watch Sports Center with!" Wallace proclaimed with a wide grin. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked.

"Watching it with my sports obsessed other half," she replied smiling.

"Veronica watches it with me, but she's not really watching it. She humors me," Wallace said.

"That's how you know a girl really loves you, you know. If she hates sports or is completely indifferent but will watch ESPN with you without complaining, she loves you a lot," Jazmin remarked.

"Who said she never complained?" he replied smiling. "But she's great. However, _you_ can actually follow it!"

They shared a smile. Both pleased to be so connected. They turned to the doorway when they heard it open. Jason and Weevil came in. Jazmin instantly tensed. She had to force herself to relax. Eli looked from her to Wallace. He gave Jazmin a questioning look. Jazmin didn't understand why she felt a twinge of guilt. Eli made it clear that he didn't want to date her, and he had done his best to convince her they came from different worlds.

"Hey, Wallace. What are you two up to?" Jason asked.

"Watching Sports Center. Jazmin can actually follow it," Wallace said pleased.

"On behalf of my gender, I must take offense to that. There are plenty of guys that don't follow Sports Center. I bet Eli doesn't," Jazmin remarked with a provocative smile in his direction.

"You're right. I don't and never will," he replied dryly.

"What are you and Eli up to?" Jazmin asked her brother.

"Not much. We were working on a project we've started and had some lunch. Are you two going out later?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know. We were just hanging out. We may grab dinner," Jazmin answered.

"Do you want to do something?" Jason asked.

"Like what?" Wallace asked.

"I don't know. How about bowling? We've not done that in ages," Jason suggested.

"Bowling sounds like fun," Jazmin said. "What do you think, Wallace?"

"I can bowl. Sure," he replied.

"Eli?" Jazmin asked.

He shrugged indifferently. "Well, I'm not jumping for joy, but I have nothing better to do."

"It'll be fun. I can school you in bowling like I did in basketball!" Jazmin boasted, grinning.

"Hey, Sis, _we_ won, remember?" Jason reminded her.

"Yes, but you scored 16 of the 21 points," Jazmin replied, taunting Eli.

"Oh, it's going to be like that I see," Weevil said, giving her a smile.

"I should call Mac and invite her. She needs to get out more. She hasn't done much since Dick and her broke up," Jazmin remarked.

"That's a good idea," Jason said.

"We'll have an odd number, so you should tell her to bring Parker or call Veronica," Wallace suggested.

"Great. I'll go call her. My phone's in my room. I'll be right back," Jazmin said as she got up.

"So are you and Jazmin dating now?" Eli asked Wallace after Jazmin went upstairs.

"Yes. We went out Friday for the first time to a Lakers game," Wallace replied.

Jason leaned into Eli and said, "It's time for us to give Wallace _the talk_." He sat down beside Wallace on the couch. Eli grinned as he understood Jason's intent. He sat down on the other side of Wallace.

Wallace suddenly felt uncomfortable as his two friends purposely invaded his space. "Uh, guys?" Wallace questioned.

"If you're going to date my sister, we need to have a little chat," Jason said. He put his arm around Wallace's shoulder.

"Okaaay," Wallace said, drawing the word out. He glanced nervously at Weevil who gave him a cold stare.

"You know I love my sister more than anything," Jason said. "And her happiness and well-being are important to me."

"I know. It's important to me, too," Wallace assured him.

"That's good. You're my friend and a good guy, Wallace. I'm happy you're dating my sister," Jason said. "However, I gotta warn you. If you hurt my sister..."

"We'll hurt you," Weevil finished for him.

Wallace looked from one serious face to the other. Then he got up and faced them. "Guys, you don't have to worry!"

"I hope so. Duncan seemed like a nice guy, too, and he disappointed her. I know you're not Duncan. But make sure you keep her happy," Jason warned. He didn't need to voice what would happen if Wallace crossed the line.

******_Mac and Parker's Room*******_

Mac was almost at her room when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Mac. What are you up to?" Jazmin asked.

"Not much. I had lunch at my parents. I just got back to the dorms," she replied.

"Do you want to hang out? Wallace, Jason, Weevil, and I were going to go bowling. We were hoping you could join us. Bring Parker, too," Jazmin suggested.

Before replying Mac opened her door and froze. Piz was on Parker's bed and the two of them were making out.

"Uh, excuse me," Mac said awkwardly. "Give me a sec, Jaz," she said into the phone.

Piz and Parker sprang apart. Piz gave her an embarrassed look.

Mac couldn't resist and said to them, "Why does this scene seem so familiar?"

Piz flushed at the reminder that Mac had caught him kissing another roommate of Mac's just last fall.

Parker laughed at his discomfort. "Isn't he cute when he's embarrassed?" she said fondly. She kissed his cheek.

"Do you guys want to go bowling with Jazmin and company? She's on the phone now," Mac told them.

Parker looked at Piz with a secret smile. "No, I'm not really in the mood for bowling. How about you, Piz? Do you want to go _bowling_?" Parker asked giving him a seductive look.

Piz returned her look and then glanced at Mac. "Uh, no."

Parker laughed and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "We'll catch you later, Mac."

Mac took the hint and walked back out the door. She said into the phone, "Sorry about that. Walked into a Parker-Piz make-out session. I'm up for bowling, but Parker is otherwise _occupied_."

Jazmin laughed. "Okay, great. We'll meet you at the bowling alley in about 20 minutes. See you soon!" Jazmin said as she hung up.

******_Back Downstairs at the Jaleno's******_

Jazmin got off the phone with Mac and went back downstairs. She found Wallace staring down Jason and Eli. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Your brother and I were just telling Wallace here that he better treat you right," Eli said giving Wallace a meaningful look.

"And he assured us that he would,"Jason added with a grin.

Jazmin rolled her eyes. "You guys are ridiculous! Not only is my personal life _none of your business_, but I can take care of myself. Not to mention, Wallace would never do anything to hurt me," Jazmin said.

Jason laughed. "I know. I just love intimidating your boyfriends. It's my job. Just like it's your job to scare off the women you can't stand me dating!"

"Okay, guys, very funny. Consider me warned," Wallace said sourly. "So are we gonna bowl or what?"

"Mac is going to meet us at the bowling alley, but Parker has plans with Piz," Jazmin told them.

"I know someone I can invite. I'll meet you all there," Weevil said. He got up and walked toward the front door.

"Okay, we'll see you there. I'll drive. Let's head out," Jason said to his sister and Wallace.

******_The Bowling Alley******_

Mac looked in interest at Jazmin and Wallace. They entered the bowling alley holding hands. Mac took note of the relationship status change. "Hey, guys!" she called out to get their attention.

Jason flashed her a warm smile. "It isn't right for a man to be so beautiful!" Mac thought. When they reached her side, she gave Wallace and Jazmin a questioning look. "I guess I missed something, "Mac said.

"Yes, we're dating. It's not a big deal," Wallace said, slightly embarrassed.

Mac gave them a wide smile. "That's great!" she told them. "Where's Weevil?"

"He went to pick up a friend, so we'll have an even number. Three against three," Jason said. "How did your dinner go with your sister?"

"Really great. Lauren and I hit it off and her parents were friendly. Madison wasn't there, so I could actually enjoy myself," Mac shared.

"That's good to hear," Jason said. "Here comes Eli now." He saw Eli's companion and grinned. "This should be interesting."

Mac looked and saw Weevil come in with Daisy. "Weevil knows Daisy?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh great. Just who we need!" Jazmin said sarcastically. "Daisy was coming out of class with Veronica when we ran into Eli. Veronica introduced them. You know Daisy. She's like a perpetual dog in heat."

"She's not that bad. She'll definitely spice things up," Jason commented with a grin.

Jazmin gave her brother a sharp look. "Don't even think about it, Jay! If you want to live in peace, I suggest you _not_ get too friendly with her!" Jazmin warned her twin.

Daisy met the group waiting for her and Weevil. Jazmin's expression made it clear she was not happy with Daisy's presences. Not that it mattered to Daisy-she never allowed other people's opinions to affect her.

"Hey, Wally. I see my instincts about you and your _friend_ Jazmin were right," Daisy said as she looked pointedly at their joined hands.

Wallace instantly felt guilty and let go of Jazmin's hand. Daisy laughed. "It's okay," she said. "I'm over it."

"Everyone knows Daisy, right?" Eli asked. "I thought bringing her would be easier than inviting V 'cause she'd bring Logan and then our numbers would be uneven." No one mentioned the obvious. If they brought Dick, things would become awkward and uncomfortable for everyone.

However, Jazmin couldn't help but think he wasn't being completely forthright. "So it'll be Wallace, me, and Mac against Jason, Eli, and Daisy," Jazmin stated without directly acknowledging Daisy's presence.

"Sounds good," Jason said.

They went to pay and rent their shoes. While they waited on their friends, Jason chatted with Mac. "I'm really glad things went well with your family Friday," Jason commented.

"They're not my family," Mac instantly replied. Jason looked confused. "Well, I guess biologically speaking they are. I've met Lauren and her mom once before when I was at Madison's 16th birthday party. Her mom, my mom too I guess, knew who I was but never acknowledged me. I never told them I knew the truth. I love the parents that raised me. They wanted me, and they love me. Until Lauren got sick, I never told them I knew about the switch."

"I bet it's great to get things out in the open though, right?" Jason inquired.

"Yes, it really is. My parents were upset that I didn't say anything. I was upset that they didn't either. But we've worked through it. The Sinclairs were the ones being difficult. That is until Dick went over there and had a chat with Madison. Her parents refused to say anything to her about the switch, but Dick set her straight. I'm just glad she wasn't at the dinner. She can make things difficult. She's not really a nice person," Mac shared.

"So Dick did something nice for you. That was good of him. Have you two worked things out?" Jason asked.

Mac sighed. "Not really. He's made some overtures and apologized. The fact that he cared enough to go talk to the Sinclairs and Lauren was a pleasant surprise," Mac said.

"That's a good sign," Jason said. "He's trying."

"Yeah, I know he is. But…" Mac paused.

"But what?" Jason asked.

"But I'm just not ready to forgive him and pretend like nothing happened, that nothing's changed between us," Mac admitted.

"It's hard to forgive someone we love if we feel betrayed," Jason agreed. "But you love him, right?"

"Yes, I do. I wish I didn't. It'd be easier if I didn't," Mac told him with a sigh.

Jason put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Then things will work out. You just need time. I'm sure Dick is lost without you. Men usually are when they lose the woman they love. Make him suffer some. He'll learn to appreciate you," Jason advised smiling.

Mac laughed. "You think so?"

"Yep. If a man's foolish enough to give his heart to a woman, he doesn't take it back that easily. He'll do what it takes to win you back," Jason said.

"Have you ever been in love?" Mac inquired, interested in learning more about him.

"Nope. I'm too smart for that. When a guy has a twin sister, he doesn't feel the burning desire to find a woman to love him. There are lots of women out there willing to honor me with their company if I get lonely for female companionship, and I have Jaz to keep me in line. What more do I need?" Jason said as he flashed her an impish grin.

Mac smiled back and shook her head. "One day some woman's going to come along and tie you in knots. I hope I'm there to see it when it happens. The bigger the guy, the harder they fall," Mac said confidently. He just grinned.

Daisy saw Jason and Mac engaged in conversation and sauntered over toward them. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said as she gave Mac a mischievous look.

"No, you're not," Mac said decisively. She knew what Daisy was thinking. "We were just chatting. I was telling Jason about my dinner with my sister. It was the first time I got to see her since she found out I was her sister."

"Really? Why's that?" Daisy wondered.

While Mac filled Daisy in on some of the details, Jazmin went up to Eli. "Why did you invite that _woman_?" she asked annoyed.

"Jealous, are we?" Eli asked with a knowing smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just can't stand that woman. How can you?" Jazmin questioned.

"What's not to like? She's bold, beautiful, and funny. You know, Princess, you can't always be the most beautiful woman in the room," Eli told her.

The look he gave her made her want to slap him. "I never thought I was!" she protested in annoyance.

He leaned in and said softly into her ear, "I did." He looked at her with that intense stare of his. "I still do." He turned and walked away leaving Jazmin reeling from the impact of his words. Why did he keep doing that? He made it clear he didn't want to go out with her. That man made her crazy! He had to be the most annoying man alive. She smiled at Wallace as he brought her a soda. Wallace never left her confused or frustrated. With him she knew where she stood. She was definitely better off with Wallace anyway.

"Thanks," she said as she took the drink he offered her. "Are you ready to beat your ex and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

He laughed at her description of Eli and Jason. "We are so going to kick butt! Let's pick out our balls," Wallace said smiling. She never understood why guys were incapable of saying the word "balls" without an innuendo attached to it. She shook her head but followed after him.

When everyone had their shoes and bowling balls they started to play. Daisy decided to play the helpless and clueless card. She threw a gutter ball.

"I'm hopeless!" she exclaimed, giving Weevil a beseeching look. "Got any suggestions?"

"Sure," Weevil answered. He got up and stood behind her, helping her stand and coached her on how to best roll the ball.

She flashed him a grateful smile, and he stepped back. She rolled the ball and knocked down all but three pins.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Weevil and hugged him. She glanced at Jazmin who was shooting daggers at her. "That's interesting," she thought. Jazmin was with Wallace, but she kept looking at Weevil. Or at least she didn't seem happy to see Daisy so friendly with Weevil. Maybe it was Daisy. She decided to conduct a little experiment.

Jason took his turn and made a strike. She played the cheerleader. "You're so amazing, Jason!" she gushed. She made a point of touching him as he sat down. She looked at Jazmin. Yep, she was still giving Daisy the evil eye. It must be her. Oh well, that's not as interesting. Unless she just wanted Daisy to stay away from all the men in her life. That was never going to happen. She smiled provocatively at Jazmin. She loved to stir things up; it made life much more interesting.

Jason caught the look she threw his sister. He grinned at her knowingly. Daisy caught his grin and gave him a questioning look. "What?" she asked.

"You're a piece of work, aren't you?" Jason asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You're playing a game, and I'm not referring to the bowling," Jason observed.

"Oh really? You think so, huh? Do you like games?" she asked, leaning suggestively toward him.

He smiled. "Sometimes. It depends on who is playing and what the goal is," Jason said. "What's yours?"

"Who said I was playing a game? I'm just having fun," Daisy said coyly.

"Well, aren't you? You played the helpless female with Eli and the cheerleader with me. You play the flirt and tease with just about everyone else. You seem to be trying to arouse the ire of my sister, so that would make you a trouble maker or instigator. Which is the real you?" Jason questioned.

She smiled. "All of them. None of them. Depends on my mood," she replied. "I like to have fun. Don't you?" She leaned in even closer and said softly, "I bet you and I could have all _kinds_ of fun." Then she got up because it was her turn again. She picked up her ball. She threw Jason a confident look and rolled the ball. For some reason, Jason was not surprised at all when she knocked down every pin. He grinned in amusement. He was right. She was just full of surprises. Too bad he didn't have time to find out if there was more to her than just games. A woman like her would take a lot of work.

Mac smiled in amusement as she watched Daisy at work. Jason seemed to find her amusing, but he didn't seem seduced. When Daisy leaned in close and whispered something to him his reaction was mostly amusement. Jason was an interesting man. His good looks sometimes distracted a person from the sharp intelligence in his eyes. She believed he probably used that fact to his advantage. Mac had a feeling that those eyes missed nothing. Jason was mostly definitely something of an enigma.

Jazmin gave Wallace a high five when he got a spare. She took up her ball and moved to take her turn. She glanced at her friends and saw Daisy say something to Wallace that made him laugh. Annoyed, she threw the ball down the lane. She wanted to scream in frustration when she only knocked down four pins.

"It's okay, Jaz! You can do it!" Wallace called out in encouragement. She smiled at him as she grabbed her ball for her second attempt. She heard Daisy giggle and looked back at her. Now Eli was leaning in and saying something to her that she found amusing. When Jazmin rolled the ball she wasn't sure what bothered her more: Daisy's presence or the admiring way Eli was looking at her. She was dating Wallace now and knew it shouldn't matter to her who Eli flirted with. But for some reason it did. This revelation bothered Jazmin so much that she barely noticed when her ball rolled into the gutter.

They played the first game with Jazmin's team losing. They took a break and grabbed some food. Then they started a second game. Jazmin was determined to beat Eli and Daisy. She said to Wallace and Mac. "There is no way we are losing this second game to them!"

"We got this!" Wallace agreed.

"Well, I'm not much of a bowler, but I'll give it that ole' college try!" Mac said with false bravado. Her friends laughed, both happy to see Mac enjoying herself.

Eli started the game with a spare. He flashed Jazmin a cocky grin as she picked up her bowling ball to go next. He brushed past her and murmured, "Good luck, Princess." His smile of encouragement surprised her. She rolled the ball and flushed with pleasure when all the pins fell down. Wallace ran and gave her a hug of congratulations.

Daisy looked at Weevil who was focused exclusively on Jazmin. It was obvious to Daisy that Weevil was completely taken with Jazmin. His eyes took on a hard glint as he watched Jazmin smile and return Wallace's hug. "Now that was unexpected," she thought. She contemplated Eli for a moment. She decided to be upfront. She went up to him. "So Weevil, I can't help but notice that you can't take your eyes off of Jazmin."

Weevil gave Daisy a considering look. "I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted.

She smiled knowingly. "I don't know a lot of things, but I know people. There's something between the two of you. I can tell by the way you look at her."

Weevil didn't say anything. Daisy laughed. "Your secret is safe with me. If you want to pine instead of making a move, that's your choice."

Weevil gave her a dirty look. "I'm not pining!" he insisted. "Jazmin's a beautiful woman, but we come from different worlds."  
She gave him a look that made it clear to Eli she was much more than a pretty face. "Oh, I see. You're one of those guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyed.

"One of those guys who thinks the senorita over there is too good for you. You don't want to soil her with your real man hands, do you?" she asked. "Esperaba algo mejor de ti. (_I expected better from you.) _Most women like it when a man puts their hands on them, especially if he knows what he's doing!" She flashed that provocative smile of hers.

Eli didn't answer. He just glared at her. "It's okay, mi amigo. I won't tell anyone. But let me give you some advice. All women really want is a man who will love them more than anything or anyone. When a woman finds a man who can love like that, she can put up with a lot and ignore the rest. Just ask your friend Veronica." Having said her piece, she grabbed her bowling ball and walked off to take her turn.

Eli watched her and wasn't surprised at all when she made another strike. Jason came up and stood next to him. They both watched as she turned and flashed a satisfied smile. "They don't really have women like her in Chicago," Jason observed.

"I don't think there's another woman quite like her anywhere," Eli replied dryly. "That's the kind of woman guaranteed to drive a man into an early grave."

"Yeah, but what a way to go!" Jason declared with a grin.

Eli laughed. "If you're brave enough, my friend, you're welcome to try," Eli told him.

"So you're not really into her?" Jason asked, curious.

"She's fun. I like her, but I mainly brought her to piss off your sister," Eli admitted with a grin.

"You're a brave man," Jason said. "My sister has a long memory."

"I hope so," Eli replied but not for the reason Jason thought, but then he deflected and continued. "It's strategy. If we want to win, we got to keep that too talented sister of yours distracted. It worked for the first game."

Of course, what Eli left unsaid was the fact that Daisy also distracted Jason. She came with the added benefit of keeping Jazmin's way too intelligent and observant brother from seeing more than Eli wanted him to see. Eli had noticed early on that not much got by Jason. Sometimes it was like he was a male version of Veronica Mars. Eli had to be on guard; he wasn't ready to tip his hand. Now he had to wait and see how the Jazmin-Wallace romance played out. Eli knew he was taking a gamble. But it couldn't be helped. He wasn't ready yet. Nor would he try to take a woman from Fennel. There was a reason V was so attached to him. He was a good man-one of the few people Eli genuinely liked. However, Eli didn't know how many of these group activities he could take. It wasn't easy watching Jazmin enjoy herself with another man, even if it was Wallace.

*******_The Java Hut******_

After Jazmin's team managed to pull out a win, she suggested they go for coffee and prolong the evening. Eli decided that he had had enough group socializing. He and Daisy declined the invitation and left together. Jazmin was both annoyed and relieved to see them leave.

They went to the Java Hut. The girls sat across from Wallace and Jason.

"Thanks for suggesting this. It seem forever since I've enjoyed myself," Mac shared.

Jazmin put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. The twins were a lot more physical than Mac or Veronica were by nature. They were more like Dick and Logan that way. Maybe that's why she felt so comfortable with them.

"We're glad you came. I'm sorry things have been rough for you," Jazmin said.

"I am, too," Jason added. He reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks. You guys are great. Tomorrow Lauren's going to be admitted into the hospital," Mac revealed.

Jason put his other hand on top of hers in sympathy. "I'm sorry," he said.

"That sucks," Wallace agreed.

"She's got to complete some chemo and stay in a sterile environment before the transplant on Friday," Mac explained.

"I'm happy you got to meet her," Jazmin said.

"Yeah, I promised her I'd go see her tomorrow," Mac said.

"She's going to need you," Jason said.

Mac's friends continued to support and encourage her. They were oblivious to who else was watching them from the distance.

Dick had entered Java Hut grumbling to himself. Logan was Veronica's boyfriend, not him. How did Dick allow himself to be bullied or sweet talked into satisfying Veronica's cravings? That was Logan's job, not his! He gave the cashier his to-go order. He looked around the restaurant while he was waiting. His eyes stopped when he saw Mac. His stomach dropped when he saw she was sitting across from Jason. Okay, Wallace was there, too, and Jazmin. Maybe it wasn't anything. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. However, he couldn't refrain from clenching his fists when he saw Jason reach across the table and grabbed her hand. Dick had trouble believing his eyes, especially when Mac didn't pull away like Dick expected. Dick couldn't keep from looking. His blood pressure rose when he saw Jason put another hand on top of hers. Mac was smiling at Jason and listening intently to whatever lines he was feeding her. Surely, his Mackie was too smart to fall for that slick Italian stud. He had to pull his eyes away when the cashier handed him his order. He debated about whether or not he should go over there and break up the happy little group. He glanced over at them again. Mac looked happy. Dick hadn't seen her smile like that in awhile. He wanted her to be happy; she deserved to be. Dick looked wistfully at her. He gave an unhappy sigh and walked out of the restaurant. Now wasn't the time. She had a rough week ahead, and he knew his presence would only upset her. His time would come. He hoped.

*****_More To Come*****_

_I know there was no LoVe or much MaDi in this chapter. I hope you liked it anyway! Yes, I do enjoy throwing different couples together to see what's there. The next chapter will be longer, so it may not be up as soon. Reviews make me very happy! Since I don't make you wait long, pay me back with reviews! :) _


	23. Chapter 23

**I have found the mixed reactions to Daisy to be entertaining. I did want to clarify that although Daisy is self-centered and often rude and thoughtless, she is not meant to be seen as a malicious character. She isn't Madison. It's okay if some of you hate her though; she's not for everyone! ****This chapter contains a WHOLE lot. I hope you like it. Note: I am not a doctor or expert in leukemia, so forgive any incorrect details.**

Chapter 23: Saving A Life

******_Tuesday Morning On Campus******_

Veronica and Logan walked into Poli Sci. Jason was already there. Veronica zeroed in on him. "I'm going to have a little chat with our friend Jason," she told Logan. Dick had returned Sunday night with an interesting tale.

"Be gentle. He is new to your ways, my little tigress," Logan said, smiling.

She winked at him and sat down next to Jason. Logan sat down on her other side.

"Good morning, Jason. How's things?" she asked.

"Good. How about you?" he asked with a friendly smile. "Hey, Logan." Logan acknowledged his greeting with a salute.

"So I heard you went out Sunday with Mac," Veronica said casually.

Jason gave her a puzzled look. "Sure, I guess. Eli, Jazzie, Wallace, Mac, Daisy, and I all went bowling together. Then Eli and Daisy took off and the rest of us went to the Java Hut," he explained.

"Really? 'Cause that's not what my sources tell me," Veronica said.

"Your sources, huh?" he asked smiling. "Is this an interrogation?"

"Should it be?" Veronica asked coyly.

"What else do your sources tell you?" he asked, enjoying himself. He had never had a chance to witness Veronica in her famous P. I. mode.

"That you were spotted at the Hut looking quite cozy with Mac. Holding hands," Veronica said.

Jason decided to have fun. "If that's what your sources say, then it must be true," he replied. "What did Mac say when you asked her?"

"I haven't asked her yet. We're going to the hospital later to see Lauren. I thought since I'm seeing you now you could explain," Veronica told him determinedly.

"I could. But what would be the fun in that?" he asked grinning.

Veronica glanced over at Logan, frustrated. He gave her an amused look, clearly enjoying the rare occurrence of seeing Veronica being thwarted.

"Do you like Mac?" Veronica asked.

"Of course, I like Mac. Why wouldn't I?" he replied innocently. He knew his caginess would make her nuts.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" she insisted, starting to get annoyed.

"What _exactly_ do you want to know?" he asked, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Are. You. Interested. In. Mac?" Veronica demanded, spitting out each word separately as if she was speaking to a child.

"Sure I find Mac interesting. She's an intelligent, complex woman with a generous heart," Jason replied, purposely misunderstanding her question.

Veronica wanted to slap him. "I meant are you _romantically_ interested in Mac as in do you want to date her?" Veronica questioned, finally spelling out her question.

Jason laughed in amusement. "Relax, Veronica. Mac is safe from my nefarious clutches," Jason assured her.

"I wasn't trying to imply you are nefarious. I just wanted to know. Mac's very vulnerable right now. You're an attractive, intelligent, likeable guy," Veronica said.

Jason grinned. "Oh, you think I'm attractive?"

"Watch yourself, Romeo," Logan warned.

"Both of you need to relax! I couldn't resist," Jason said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but your sources weren't exactly accurate. We were just hanging out, and we weren't alone on a date."

"So you weren't holding hands?" Logan interjected. Dick spent an hour Sunday night trying to convince Logan to go with him to give Jason a beat down, to warn him away from Mac.

"No. I might've touched her in friendship or something. I'm an affectionate person. We were all three talking to Mac about Lauren. We were trying to offer her some comfort. That is all," Jason informed them. "Maybe you should get some new spies."

"I don't have spies!" Veronica exclaimed offended.

Logan and Jason both laughed at her outrage. Before she had a chance to put both men in their places, the professor started class.

******_Jazmin******_

Wallace was meeting Jazmin for breakfast in the food court. His eyes widened in surprise when he spotted Weevil instead. "Weevil, what are you doing?" he asked.

Weevil glanced up from the book he was reading. "What's it look like I'm doing, Sherlock?" Weevil asked, annoyed.

"You're reading a book," Wallace stated, his surprise evident.

"Yeah, so? You got a problem with that? I do know how to read. We did go to the same high school. Just because I got arrested during the graduation ceremony doesn't mean I didn't graduate," he said. He closed the book and stood up, picking up the book.

"Hey, sorry!" Wallace held up his hands in apology. "I was just surprised to see you reading. Are you taking a class this semester?" Wallace asked.

"No," Weevil answered curtly. "I gotta go. Catch you later."

Wallace watched him walk away, trying to figure him out.

"What's got you so mesmerized?" Jazmin asked as she walked up to him.

"I just saw Weevil reading a book," Wallace replied.

"That's unusual?" Jazmin asked.

"I spent two years with him in high school, and I can't say I've ever seen him reading a book. I thought maybe he was taking a class, but he said no," Wallace said.

Jazmin knew there was something going on with him. She had come across him reading more than once. If he wasn't taking a class, what exactly was he doing?

******_Neptune Memorial Hospital Tuesday Afternoon******_

Veronica and Mac rode the elevator up to the third floor. Veronica was carrying flowers with a get well balloon attached to it. Mac had some books with her. "Thanks for coming with me, Veronica."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to meeting your sister. I always wanted a little sister," Veronica said.

When Veronica and Mac went into Lauren's room she was all by herself. "Hey, Lauren. Where's your mom?" Mac asked.

Lauren smiled happily to see Mac. "She had an appointment. She'll be back in an hour or so. Who's your friend?" Lauren asked as she gave Veronica a curious look.

"This is my best friend Veronica. She wanted to meet you," Mac said as she introduced them.

"The P. I.?" Lauren wondered.

"Not lately," Veronica replied, smiling. "But yes, I am licensed and used to work for my dad at his P.I. firm. Right now I'm focusing on school though," Veronica shared.

"And Logan," Mac added with a knowing smile at her friend.

"Who's Logan?" Lauren questioned.

"My boyfriend. He's Dick's best friend. You know Dick, right? He dated Madison in high school," Veronica explained.

"Yea, Dick's funny. You went to high school with Madison, too, right?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Veronica said politely. She prayed Lauren didn't ask her about Madison. She didn't want to lie to a girl with cancer, especially since she was Mac's sister. She decided to distract her. "I brought you some flowers." She put them down next to some other flowers on the dresser.

"Thanks. They're very pretty," Lauren said, shyly.

"And I brought you some books to read," Mac said as she handed Lauren three books. "These are some of my favorite books when I was your age. _A Wrinkle in Time_ is the first book in a series of four, so if you like it I have the others. _Anne of Green Gables_ and _Little Women_ are classics. _Little Women_ is more dramatic and sad. Have you read any of them? They're not as well read today, so I thought maybe you hadn't." Mac stopped talking; she realized she was babbling.

"Thanks. I haven't read them. I saw the movie_ Little Women_. I liked it," Lauren said.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Okay. I had my treatment this morning. I usually get sick the first few hours. By this time in the afternoon, I usually feel better. I'm hoping I can keep my hair. My hair didn't fall out last year when I first did chemo. Some people don't lose their hair," Lauren shared.

"Well, I hope you don't lose it this time. You have beautiful hair," Mac said. She resisted the urge to stroke her sister's hair affectionately. She didn't want to push too hard.

"I want to get purple highlights like you," Lauren commented.

"Uh, I don't think so!"

They looked in the doorway and saw Madison standing there with a familiar annoyed expression on her face.

Lauren smiled at her sister. "Come on, Madison. Purple highlights look cool on Mac," Lauren cajoled.

"Yeah, Madison, Mac looks cool!" Veronica remarked with false cheer.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Madison asked Veronica.

"She came with me. I wanted her to meet _my sister_," Mac said pointedly.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.

Mac knew that Veronica would have no desire to stay any longer in Madison's presence than necessary. "Well, we have to go," Mac said to Lauren.

"No, don't go," Lauren insisted.

"I've got to go downstairs and give blood again. They have a few tests or something they want to do before Friday," Mac explained.

"Oh, okay. Will you come back tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"Sure. About the same time, okay?" Mac told her.

Veronica and Mac left. Lauren said to Madison, "You weren't very nice."

"I hate Veronica Mars! She's a tramp who pretends to be all good and superior. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else," Madison said unapologetically.

"I liked her. She was nice. She brought me flowers," Lauren said. "She's Mac's best friend. You have to be nice to Mac. She's my sister, too, and she's saving my life."

Madison didn't look happy, but she grudgingly said, "I'll try. I don't really know Mac. She's kind of weird."

"I like weird," Lauren said with a smile.

"Freak," Madison said to her sister. But there was no bite or malice in it. For all her faults, Madison did love her sister.

Lauren grinned. "But you love me anyway."

"Sometimes," Madison admitted. But she gave her sister an affectionate hug.

******_Later That Night******_

Lauren's dad came in to see her. "Hey, Daddy!"

"How's my little girl?" her dad asked. He kissed her cheek.

"Okay. Guess what? Mac came to see me, and she brought her best friend Veronica. Veronica's a P. I. Mac brought me some books, and Veronica brought me those flowers," Lauren said happily as she pointed to the flowers. Then she showed her dad the books.

"That's great, honey. So you're happy we told you about Mac?" her dad asked.

"Yes, she's great. She's a lot different from Madison. I love Madison, but I think Mac and I have more in common," Lauren admitted.

Mr. Sinclair had made a point of not thinking about the daughter they left with the Mackenzies her entire life. His wife and he made a decision; he refused to hang on to regrets. He knew he had over compensated with Madison. He felt guilty for sometimes wondering if Cindy would be less willful or self-centered than Madison. However, ever since Cindy had come to them he had been curious about her. She was understandably angry with them. But he couldn't help himself wanting to know what she was like. He knew his wife and he had nothing to do with the woman she became. However, he couldn't help but be secretly proud of the things he found out about his brilliant daughter. Unlike Madison, she was a serious student who was known for her incredible computer skills, along with most advanced technology. Her grades were excellent. He thought about what Dick said to him. Maybe he made the wrong choice. Certainly, he was mostly to blame for the person Madison had become. He had spoiled her and had given her too much power in the family. Seeing how poorly she contrasted when compared to Cindy made it glaringly obvious. He sighed regretfully.

"I'm glad you and Mac are getting along. She's a very smart and sensible young lady from what I can tell," he finally said to Lauren.

"She says her parents don't get her, but they're great. I want to meet them, Daddy," Lauren said.

"As soon as you're feeling better, we'll have a dinner or even a party and invite them over," Mr. Sinclair assured her.

Lauren smiled and closed her eyes. Then energy and vitality was slowly being drained away from her as the week went on. He prayed that her body accepted the bone marrow Cindy was giving her.

*****_Wednesday Morning At The Beach House*****_

Veronica gave Logan a considering look as she finished getting ready. "What's on your mind, Sugarpuss?" Logan asked as he came up behind her and put his arms around her. Their eyes connected in the mirror. She smiled when he bent down and kissed the nape of her neck.

"I was thinking about the pros and cons of something," she answered.

"Of what?" he asked. He sat down on the bed and watched her fixing her hair. She put the brush down and turned and faced him.

"Well, Mac's transplant or donation or whatever is Friday. I was thinking we should do something nice for her tomorrow night. Have a dinner or go to dinner. But things are complicated with everyone. Duncan won't want to be around Jason, but Mac would want Jason there. And Mac and Dick…" her voice trailed off. She sighed.

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap and gave her a hug. "I think you're very sweet and a good friend. How about this? If we go out to dinner, it's not as intimate or as much pressure on anyone. People feel freer to reject an invitation if it's not an invite to someone's house. If Duncan brings Lily, that's a guaranteed way of getting everyone to relax. She's a great ice breaker. Mac hasn't seen her in awhile, nor have we spent time with everyone all at once in almost two months. We will invite everyone and the ones that want to go and can will come."

Veronica smiled. "I guess you are more than a pretty face!" she teased and leaned up to kiss him. She got up and started pacing and planning. "That's perfect. We can go to Luigi's. They have a vegetarian menu and everyone likes it. It's not formal. So we'll invite Wallace, Jazmin, Duncan, Mac, Parker, Piz, Weevil, and Dick. That's ten plus Lily. She's still in a high chair. Did I forget anyone?"

"Uh, Jason?"

"Oh right. That's eleven. Not everyone may be able to come since it's late notice. You have Jason in your English class today, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Okay, so talk to him and tell him to mention it to Weevil if he sees him. I'll call Weevil, too, but he doesn't always answer if he's working," Veronica said.

"What about Daisy?" Logan asked with a grin.

"What? Daisy? Why would I ask her? Just because I hate her less now that Wallace isn't dating her doesn't mean she should hang out with us," Veronica replied.

"Well, Jason mentioned to me yesterday at the newspaper that Weevil had brought her with him bowling, and she'd livened things up. He seemed amused by her," Logan shared.

"Really?" Veronica said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "That's interesting. So does Weevil like her? I can totally see him dating her. She's like Lilly in some ways, and they're both Hispanic."

"I don't know if Weevil likes her or not. It's not like he and I bonded stealing hubcaps together or anything," Logan said somewhat sarcastically. "Jason may like her. I don't know. Like I said, he seemed amused by her. Jason's a complex guy. Not real easy to read," Logan admitted.

"I've noticed. I suspect he has a lot of hidden depths. How many guys are there that can play basketball the way he does but isn't an ego driven jock? Not to mention double majoring in English and Criminology, and he's pre-law. Smart and gorgeous. He's definately wasted on Daisy," Veronica said grinning.

"Hey, now, let's not get carried away! He's not _that_ great!" Logan protested, his jealous nature showing itself.

Veronica laughed. "You know I hate jocks. That's why I never wanted to date Wallace," she said.

"But you love Wallace," Logan reminded her.

"Not enough to ever date him!" she proclaimed with that saucy grin that always made Logan want to kiss her.

"Duncan played soccer," Logan said.

"And am I still dating Duncan?" Veronica said.

Logan laughed. "Okay, I admit. If I was a girl, I'd want to date Jason. But that doesn't meant I want you to get too friendly with him. You may realize how much better you can do than me," Logan admitted with a frown. "I like Jason, and I don't want to have to kill him!"

Veronica put her hand to his cheek. "Don't worry, Sweetcakes. Perfect guys are not my thing. Too predictable and boring," she said.

He gave her a sour look. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he demanded.

Veronica moved to sit back on his lap. "Jason may be brilliant, athletic, beautiful, charismatic, and reveres women, but he is not you," Veronica assured him with a grin. "He doesn't make my pulse race." She leaned in and nibbled on his ear. "He doesn't make my insides turn to jelly or my knees weak." She kissed his neck. Then she looked him in the eyes. "He's not as funny or witty as you. Nor does he make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world that he sees." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then she gazed at him in all seriousness. "Jason could never hold a candle to you, Logan, because you are the man I love; the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Logan gave her a slow smile. "It's lucky for Jason that you said that because Dick's been trying to convince me to give him a beat down."

She laughed and tilted her head up for a kiss. Logan always made her smile. After the kiss ended, she added, "Well, if Dick and Mac don't work things out, maybe Jason will be good for her."

Logan groaned. "Please don't let Dick hear you say that!"

*****_After Biology Class*****_

After the professor dismissed them, Veronica pulled out her cell phone to see if Jazmin answered her text. She hadn't been in class, and Veronica wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Not feeling well. Will be okay," Jazmin texted.

Veronica gathered her stuff and headed out of the class.

"Where's Jazmin?" Daisy asked as she fell in step with Veronica.

"She's not feeling well," Veronica replied. "So I heard Weevil took you bowling Sunday. I've known Weevil awhile now, and I can't say I've ever known him to go bowling." Veronica gave Daisy a sly grin.

"What can I say? I inspire men to try new things!" Daisy replied with a smile.

Veronica laughed. She decided to be amused by her arrogance.

"Well, if it isn't Veronica Mars," Madison Sinclair said as she blocked Veronica's path. "Have you traded your purple striped weirdo sidekick in for a trampier model?"

Daisy looked at Veronica and then at Madison. "Is she talking about me? I'm not sure which offends me more, calling me your sidekick or calling me a tramp. I don't even know this chica."

"Ignore her, Daisy. This is Madison Sinclair. She's bitter because she can only get guys to sleep with her if they're trashed," Veronica shared.

"Oh, is that what Logan told you? That he was so drunk he barely remembered sleeping with me? That's rich!" Madison exclaimed with a laugh.

"Wait just a minute!" Daisy interjected. "Are you telling me that Logan slept with this pasty thing? She's not even pretty."

Veronica snickered. "Yes. Madison's bitter because once was more than enough for Logan. No matter how much she begs," Veronica mocked.

Madison got really angry. "Yea, well, at least I don't pretend to be drugged or raped when I sleep with a guy," Madison said smugly.

Veronica sucked in a breath. She knew this would happen, but she still felt surprised.

Daisy gave Veronica a sharp look. Then she took a step closer to Madison. "Okay, chica, I've had enough of your snide remarks. I'm the only one allowed to make snide remarks to Barbie. I don't know who the hell you think you are, and I don't care. Go see if you can find some horny frat boy or virgin freshman and get you some. Because it's obvious that only someone sexually frustrated would be so bitter. And if you don't get your unattractive, desperate self out of my way, I'm going to knock your teeth out!" Daisy ordered with an angry glint in her eyes.

Madison was surprised to be threatened by Veronica's Mexican looking friend. However, getting into a hair pulling contest wasn't something she really wanted to do, so she turned and walked away after throwing both girls a scathing look.

"Wow! Color me both surprised and impressed!" Veronica declared to Daisy. "I didn't know we were friends. I've already made my required female friend for this school year. I'm not social enough to have two."

"Relax, Barbie. We don't have to braid each other's hair or share boy crushes. I just detest stuck-up bitches like that. Besides, was she trying to insult Mac with that whole purple striped comment? What's her dealio?" Daisy asked.

"Well, that's the girl Mac was switched at birth with. She was raised a rich, spoiled rotten princess-emphasis on the rotten-while Mac was raised by a sensible, happily married, middle class couple. She is also the girl Dick dated through most of high school, and she's the reason Logan and I broke up last year," Veronica explained.

Mac walked up to them. "Did I just see you guys talking to Madison?" she asked.

"You could say that. It was more like the norm. She insulted me and Daisy, whose crime was walking with me. I insulted her; she came back like normal. And then Daisy here put her in her place," Veronica shared with a smile.

"So now that you met Madison, maybe you can understand why we don't find you that scary," Mac said to Daisy.

"Well, I think I'm going to officially pass off my bitch crown to Daisy. I think she actually scared Madison," Veronica said, laughing at the memory.

"She wasn't scary. Just bitter and sexually frustrated," Daisy remarked. She decided not to mention the things Madison said.

"I don't want to waste time talking about Madison. I still have two more classes to go to today, and I don't want my whole day ruined," Veronica complained. "I'm glad I ran into you, Mac. Logan and I were talking this morning about having dinner with you and everyone tomorrow. Friday's your bone marrow donation. We thought getting together with you and all your friends would be nice. What do you think?"

"That'd be great. Thanks. I'm free tomorrow night," Mac said.

"I was thinking Luigi's at seven? Jazmin's sick today, so I'm not sure she'll come. You know Dick will be there, too, right?" Veronica clarified.

"That's okay. Dick and I cleared the air somewhat Saturday, and we have class together," Mac said. "I hope you can come, too, Daisy. You can distract Dick," Mac said.

Daisy laughed. "That I can do. I live to torment the boys!" she said.

Veronica and Mac laughed. They said their goodbyes and headed to their next class.

******_Mac and Dick******_

Dick made a point of getting to his Anatomy class early. He wanted to get there before Mac because he wanted to see if she would choose to sit by him. He figured it would be a good way to test the waters between them.

When Mac entered her Anatomy class she instinctively looked around for Dick. She and Dick had thought taking a class together would be fun. Mac didn't think either of them considered how awkward it would be to have class together if they broke up. They had too many ties between them to cut ties from one another anyway. The dinner tomorrow was a perfect example. They were all friends, and it wouldn't be good for anyone if she ignored or avoided him. Mac took a deep breath and sat down in the seat behind Dick. She figured it would be better to sit behind him, so she wouldn't have to feel his eyes on her. Instead, she could look at him or not; she would have the advantage.

"Hi, Dick," she said, getting his attention.

Dick turned and smiled warmly at her. "Hey, Mac. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fairly well. How about you?" she asked. Mac mentally cringed at the forced formality that now sprung up between them.

"I'm okay," he replied. "Are you freaking out about Friday? How's Lauren?"

"Lauren's okay. Veronica and I went to see her yesterday. She looked tired. She's hoping she doesn't lose her hair. I guess she's been lucky so far because her hair stood up to previous chemo," Mac shared.

"I hope it stays attached," Dick said. He smiled ruefully when she realized how strange his comment sounded.

Mac smiled and changed the subject. "Veronica just told me that she wants all of us to have dinner tomorrow night at Luigi's. Are you going to come?" Mac asked.

"I hadn't heard yet. Do you want me to come?" he inquired.

"You can come if you want," Mac stated casually.

"That's not what I'm asking. Do you want me there? Does my presence make things harder for you? I don't want to upset you, especially with what you have to go through Friday," Dick explained.

Mac couldn't help but be touched by Dick's consideration. "I'm glad we've been able to talk. We were friends before we dated. I hope we can be again. You're important to me, Dick. I'm not going to pretend you aren't. You always will be. Yes, it still hurts to see you, but it hurts not to see you, too," Mac admitted.

Dick look pained. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I know you are. I don't fully understand how we got to this point. I just know that even though we're broken up, I am not prepared to cut you completely out of my life. I can't," Mac admitted.

"What does that mean? Will you forgive me? Is there hope for us?" Dick asked hopefully.

Mac shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't. I'm trying to take things one day at a time."

Dick was disappointed, but he understood that. He just didn't know how they went from him being able to tell her everything to this awkwardness, this gulf between them. He sighed. "Okay. I understand. You need time," Dick remarked.

"So will you come to dinner tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Sure. Sounds fun," he replied casually. He was just pleased that she cared enough to ask and that she still wanted him in her life in some way.

******_Jaleno's******_

Jazmin groaned as she threw off the covers. Her head was pounding, and she was so thirsty. She looked at the clock and saw it was after 5pm. She didn't want to get up, but she didn't have the energy to yell for her brother. She sighed and got out of bed.

When Jazmin went into the kitchen her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Eli sitting with her brother at the kitchen table. She quickly turned away, not wanting Eli to see her the way she looked now. She sighed in annoyance. Then she went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. When she poured her glass, she glanced at the table.

Her brother was looking at her in concern. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not good enough for company," she replied sourly as she looked pointedly at Eli.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't know I was company," Eli said grinning. "Where's my company snacks?" he asked Jason.

"You know where the fridge is," Jason responded. "Did we wake you? I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd be a big deal if Eli came over."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for being rude, Eli. I'm a mess and feel pretty awful," Jazmin said. She looked at the books on the table. "What are you two up to? Every time I turn around I see Eli with a book. Now you two are reading together. What's going on?"

Jason and Eli exchanged a glance. "I promised Eli I wouldn't tell anyone," Jason confessed.

"Since when am I just anyone? I'm your sister, your twin, your best friend. I didn't know we kept secrets from each other," Jazmin complained. She didn't feel well enough to be tactful.

"It's not Jason's secret; it's mine," Eli explained. "I asked him to help me do something. It's private, and I don't want to talk about it until it's finished. I don't like people knowing my business." He closed the book that was in front of him and stood up. "I'm going to go."

"You don't have to leave. I'm sorry," Jazmin said.

"No, I gotta go. I hope you feel better," Eli said. "Thanks, Jay. We'll catch up later."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at the dinner, right?" Jason inquired.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Do you want me to pick you up?" Eli asked.

"Sure. That'd be good," Jason replied.

I'll see you guys tomorrow," Eli said.

"I doubt I'll be there, but I'll see you later," Jazmin said

Eli nodded and headed out of the kitchen.

"Sorry. I scared him off," Jazmin told her brother.

"Well, you do look pretty scary right now," he teased.

"Ha, ha. Thanks a lot," Jazmin said. She rose up from the counter that she'd been leaning against. She started to walk toward the table when a wave of dizziness hit her.

Jason jumped up quickly when he saw his sister sway. He grabbed her to help steady her. "Are you okay? Here, sit down," he ordered as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Just got a little dizzy. I spent all day in bed. It's been so long since I've felt this awful," she admitted.

"Sounds like the flu. Have you been able to eat anything?" he asked.

"Not really. I just throw it up. I thought I'd try some orange juice," she said.

Jason got up and went to the cabinet. He brought her some crackers. "Try a few of these. Maybe it'll settle your stomach," he said.

"Will you get me some aspirin? My head is killing me," she told her brother as she ate the cracker.

"Sure," he said. He opened another cabinet. When he handed her two pills, she smiled in thanks.

"You're a good brother," she observed.

He flashed her a grin. "I know," he said.

"So do I really look that bad?" Jazmin asked.

"You're beautiful. Bad for you just brings you down to merely pretty," Jason said grinning.

She shook her head at his outrageous flattery. "You are so full of it!" she exclaimed.

He bent down to give her a hug. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry you're sick."

"You better keep your distance or you'll get sick, too," she warned.

"I'm immune to your germs by now!" Jason insisted. "You should go upstairs to bed. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow. I'd hate for you to miss the dinner."

"Well, if I do miss it, I hope I'll be better Friday so I can see her before the procedure," Jazmin said.

"Well, unfortunately, you probably shouldn't go around Mac at all if you are not feeling a lot better. We don't want Mac to get sick before the procedure or contaminate anything," Jason said.

"Contaminate?" Jazmin questioned.

"I don't know. Medical is not my thing. I'm just saying if you're sick you probably should avoid Mac and the hospital until you feel better. Just call her," Jason suggested.

"I hope she'll be okay. I can't help but be scared for her," Jazmin said.

"I know. It's a tough thing she's doing, but it's an amazing thing. She's a special lady," Jason said.

"Too bad she's so in love with Dick because she'd make a great girlfriend-in-law," Jazmin commented giving her brother a sneaky look.

"I'm not sure she's really my type. She's very serious," Jason observed.

"Maybe but Dick is not, so she obviously has a fun side. She's got like a genius level I.Q. I can totally see her with you," Jazmin insisted.

"Okay, you're obviously delirious with fever. Let's get you up to bed," Jason said, pulling her up from the chair.

Jazmin laughed. "Fine. I can take a hint. You're so not ready to date a girl like Mac. Besides, Dick needs her. He's pretty lost without her," Jazmin said.

"He seems like a complete tool to me. But opposites attract. I don't have much time to date. You know that," Jason said.

"I know. Your bromance with Eli takes up a lot of time," Jazmin teased, grinning.

"Okay, that's it. Time for bed," Jason said. He bent down and threw her over his shoulders, fireman style.

Jazmin shrieked. "Jason, put me down! We are too old for this!" she shouted.

"Never!" he exclaimed, heading toward the stairs.

"If I barf all over you, you're cleaning it up!" Jazmin yelled.

Jason quickly set her down at the foot of the stairs. Jazmin laughed and went up to her room.

*****_Thursday Night At Luigi's*****_

Veronica and Logan drove to the dorms to pick up Mac and Parker. Piz had band practice, so he wasn't going to join them.

"I'm glad you suggested this," Mac said as she got into the car.

"Me, too," Parker said. "I don't think I've seen everyone all at once since Wallace's basketball game. Sorry Piz couldn't make it."

"That's okay. He'll be missing the fun. Jazmin's sick, so she won't be coming either. Jason and Weevil are coming as well as Duncan and Lily," Veronica stated.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the restaurant. Veronica had reserved a table for all ten of them, along with a high chair.

They arrived before anyone else. Parker sat down at one end of the table with Mac next to her. Veronica sat on Mac's other side with Logan on Veronica's right. He had an empty chair on his other side. The served came up and greeted them with a friendly smile. "Which end do you want the high chair?" she asked them.

"Can you put it at our end?" Parker asked. Mac seconded the request, figuring Duncan would sit across from them on the other side of the high chair.

As they were working out the seating arrangements, Duncan was pulling up in the parking lot with Lily.

"Are you ready to see Veronica and Logan and Mac?" Duncan asked as he pulled his keys out of the ignition. He turned around to smile at his daughter.

"Yep! How 'bout Dick and Wally?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, they will be here, too. So will some other friends," he told her. He got out of the car and went around to her door to get her out of the car seat.

Another car pulled up next to him as he was getting Lily out of the car seat. When he pulled her out and shut the car door, he saw Daisy getting out of the car.

"Hi, Daisy. I didn't know you were joining us," he commented.

She flashed him a flirtatious smile and came around the car to their side. "Mac asked me to come. Unlike your exes, I think she actually likes me," Daisy shared. "Who's this pretty angel?"

"This is my daughter, Lily. Lily, this is Daisy," Duncan said.

"Daisy? Like the flower?" Lily asked.

Daisy gave his daughter a charmed smile. "Yes, Daisy like the flower. Do I look like a daisy?" she asked Lily.

"No, but you's pwetty like a flower," Lily said. "I's a flower, too."

"Yes, you are, and you are the pretty one, mi bella," Daisy said.

"Put me down, Daddy. I's wanna walk," Lily demanded.

Duncan put her down on her feet and grabbed her hand. He smiled at Daisy, who was obviously charmed by his daughter. "How have you been?" he asked her.

"Good, thanks," Daisy replied. "But just so you know I don't date guys who were clumsy enough to get another girl pregnant, even if you are rich, attractive, and a good daddy."

"I don't recall asking you out," he replied dryly.

Daisy flashed him a knowing smile. "No, but you would have," she said confidently. She held out her hand to Lily. "How about us flower ladies make a grand entrance?"

Lily grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Do you mind?" Daisy asked Duncan.

Duncan was a bit flummoxed by Daisy and shook his head. He trailed after the two of them. Daisy's arrogance and confidence made him miss his sister. Duncan never dreamed that he'd be forced to raise his daughter without a mother or even his sister. He always thought his sister would be around to both spoil and corrupt any daughter he had. He was glad he had friends willing to lavish attention on Lily. However, it wasn't the same. No one could replace his sister Lilly. It made him sad that Lily was cheated out of knowing her aunt.

Wallace was getting out of Dick's car. He waved at them. The guys walked in together. When Lily finally realized Dick and Wallace were there she gave an excited yell. "Dick! Wally!" she pulled out of Daisy's hand and threw herself at Dick who had bent down to greet her.

Logan and company had heard Lily's familiar yell. "Did I just see Daisy come in with Lily?" Logan asked Veronica.

Veronica turned and looked toward the front of the restaurant. "That girl is a piece of work," Veronica observed.

"I find her entertaining. She's got mad skills. Just watch the way she plays the guys. It's impressive," Mac said grinning.

Dick carried Lily to the table. She naturally spotted Logan and held out her arms. "Give me a kiss, Logie!" she demanded.

Veronica laughed as Logan stood up and took Lily from Dick. He planted a loud kiss on her neck, making her giggle.

"Where's my hug?" Veronica asked.

Lily flashed Veronica a smile and blew her a kiss, but she did not want to leave Logan's arms.

Mac laughed. "She is a natural born flirt," Mac said.

"Yes, she's just like her namesake," Veronica said fondly. She gave Lily a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I demand a hug and a kiss," Mac said holding out her arms.

Lily grinned at her and went willingly. Mac kissed her. "Do you remember my roommate Parker, Lily?" Mac asked.

Lily gave Parker a shy smile. "Hi, Lily. It's great to see you." Mac sat down with Lily on her lap. She and Veronica weren't ready to put her in the high chair.

"Hi, Duncan," Parker said when he sat down. "We figured you could sit there. I hope it's okay."

"Sure," he replied. Dick quickly grabbed the chair next to Duncan because it was directly across from Mac. He gave her a shy, hopeful smile. Mac smiled back, while Lily waved at him. Wallace sat down next to Dick and started making goofy faces at her. Lily giggled at him. Mac hugged Lily to her. Her presence was exactly what Mac needed.

The server began taking drink orders. Duncan ordered Lily an apple juice. He smiled as he watched his daughter interact with Mac and Veronica. "Your daughter is such a charmer," Parker said to Duncan.

"Yeah and she knows it, too," Duncan remarked. "She's really blossomed since we came home. All the attention Veronica and Logan and the rest lavish on her has really had a positive impact on her."

"It's hard raising a little girl without a mom. It's good that you live with your mom, so she can be a female influence in Lily's life," Parker stated.

Duncan laughed. "It's obvious you've never met my mother. She's not exactly warm or maternal," Duncan shared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed. My dad would kill me if I made him a grandpa this early, but my mom would love it. I know she can't wait to be a grandmother," Parker said.

Weevil and Jason finally arrived. "Sorry, we're late," Jason apologized to Mac. "I was helping my sister. She's really not feeling well. A bad case of the flu.

"Did she go to the doctor?" Veronica inquired.

"She refuses to go. She's stubborn. She insists that she'll feel better tomorrow," Jason complained.

"Make sure you tell her that we missed her," Mac said.

Jason sat down in the open chair next to Logan and Weevil sat across from him. Daisy was sitting between Weevil and Wallace. Jason smiled in acknowledgment of Daisy but didn't say anything to her. She arched her brow in recognition but did not flash her normal flirtatious smile. Jason grinned in amusement at her new strategy. She was playing it cool. His grinned widened when Daisy said very little to either guy sitting by her but picked up her menu instead.

Daisy decided that tonight she wouldn't waste any energy playing games. She wanted to watch and observe the group dynamics. She'd mostly been an outsider since leaving Puerto Rico, never quite fitting in anywhere. Normally, she coped by making herself the center of attention. However, losing her own dad to cancer made her more than sympathetic to what Mac was going through. Mac wasn't like other girls. Her purple highlights spoke of her rebellious nature or free spirit, but the shy smile Daisy saw her give Dick seemed a contradiction. From what Chip had told Daisy, Dick had been a complete player last year, sleeping with any willing female. Chip and his fraternity brothers ragged on Dick for his complete devotion to Mac when they started dating, especially since Mac wasn't at all like Logan's girlfriend Veronica. Although most of Chip's brothers didn't much care for Veronica Mars, they understood Logan's devotion. They found her to be sexy and sassy. From what Daisy could tell, most were either secretly panting after her or were completely intimidated by her. Daisy thought it was funny that her stepbrother was definitely the later. He was forever warning Daisy to not make Veronica angry. Mac was not one to inspire either reaction with the men in Dick's fraternity house. Daisy's instinct was to dismiss Dick as mostly a dumb blonde that she'd never give a second look. However, Mac's willingness to not just date Dick but allow herself to love him definitely showed that there must be more to Dick than what most people saw.

The man in question was content with just being at a dinner with Mac. Although the large group setting made conversation difficult, Dick was just happy to be able to look across the table and see Mac. It seemed like forever since he'd seen her outside of class. Duncan was trying to talk Mac into putting Lily in her high chair, but Mac was reluctant to part with her. Dick smiled at his two favorite girls. Lily caught his smile and blew him a kiss. She was such a cutie. He laughed at her attempt to flirt at him.

"Come over here, Dick, and sit wif me!" Lily ordered.

Parker decided to help Dick out. "Why don't we switch places, Dick? I don't mind. You can sit by Lily," she offered. Then she got up. Dick smiled and quickly made his way over to the other side of the table.

Duncan smiled at Parker's obvious maneuvering to get Dick a chance to be next to Mac. When she sat down next to him she looked quite pleased with herself. Parker just shrugged and grinned.

"How come you don't come over to my house and play wif me?" Lily asked Dick.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I've been busy. I'll come over this weekend, okay?" Dick suggested. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Mac come, too!" she insisted. Dick and Mac exchanged a smile.

"I'll come play with you as soon as I can. But I got to go to the doctor tomorrow, so I may not feel like playing this weekend," Mac explained.

"You's have an owie?" Lily asked.

"Sort of. I will tomorrow. But I'll be okay," Mac assured her.

"Where's your owie? I's kiss it for you," Lilly offered.

Mac was deeply touched by Lily's sweet offer. "That's the best offer I've had all day. Kiss me here," she said, pointing to her cheek. Lily happily complied with her request. Mac's friends that noticed the scene were also equally moved by Lily's simple gesture. Duncan was proud to see his daughter behave in such a generous way.

"You're doing an amazing job with her. She's is so sweet," Parker observed watching Lily with Mac.

"I know. I'm really lucky," Duncan agreed.

The server came with their drinks. After she passed out everyone's drink, she took everyone's order. Then she handed Lily a coloring sheet and crayon. "Thanks!" Lily said, happily. She flashed the server a smile and immediately began coloring.

"Why don't you bring her over here and put her in her high chair?" Duncan suggested.

"I've got her," Dick said. He got up and grabbed Lily from Mac.

"Wait! My picture!" Lily protested. Mac handed Dick her coloring sheet. Dick smiled his thanks. Then he placed her in the high chair. Duncan reached over and strapped her in. She was perfectly content with her crayons and coloring sheet.

"It doesn't take much to make her happy," Parker said to Duncan.

"Her nanny has been teaching her colors, so they color usually every day," Duncan explained. "What color is that you're coloring with, sweetie?" he asked his daughter.

She looked up and said, "Wed."

"That's right. It's red," Duncan said, smiling fondly at her.

Parker smiled in approval. Watching Duncan interact with his daughter made him even more attractive. She made a point of turning away from Duncan and engaging Wallace in conversation. She really liked Piz and owed him her loyalty.

At the other end of the table Weevil noticed that Daisy was being unusually reserved. "What's with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Daisy inquired.

"You've not said a word since you got here. Are you feeling okay?" Weevil wondered.

Daisy smiled and touched his arm affectionately. "I feel fine. It's sweet of you to be concerned," she said.

"Well, the flu's going around. Jazmin's sick with it," Weevil said.

"Really? That's a shame. And how would you know that? I bet you found out first hand," she said.

"Well, Jason and I are friends. I was over at his house," Weevil replied.

"His house? Don't you mean _her_ house?" Daisy asked slyly.

"They both live there as I'm sure you very well know," Weevil said pointedly.

"I'm sure it really bothered you seeing her feeling so sick. I bet you'd have rather stayed with her and played doctor than come here," Daisy commented. She flashed him that knowing look that always served to annoy the recipient.

Jason saw Eli give Daisy an annoyed look. "What's she saying, Eli? You look a little put out," Jason wondered.

"Nothing. She thinks she's funny," Weevil said.

Daisy didn't say anything, but she had a secret smile. The smile women often get when they are feeling particularly superior to their male counterparts. His sister had made him more than familiar with it.

Logan was watching the by-play at the end of the table. Weevil didn't seem particularly interested in Daisy. In fact, he seemed annoyed with her. However, Logan couldn't help but notice that Jason couldn't take his eyes off of Daisy. Logan glanced at his new friend. His expression was hard to decipher. He didn't really look infatuated or anything. He mostly looked amused. Logan thought Jason's reaction to an attractive, provocative woman was a bit unusual. Then again Logan remembered how much time he simply spent just watching Veronica when they weren't together.

After the server arrived with their food, Dick finally worked up his nerve to talk to Mac. "So are you scared about tomorrow?" Dick asked Mac.

"Yeah. But it will be okay," Mac replied.

"I wish you didn't have to go through that," Dick said.

"Well, I wish my sister wasn't dying of cancer," Mac shot back somewhat defensively.

"I just meant I hated to think of you being in pain," Dick explained.

"Oh," Mac said softly. She gave him a searching look. She could tell he meant it. "I'm sorry."

Dick smiled his acceptance. "So I was wondering if it'd be okay if I was at the hospital tomorrow?" Dick asked tentatively.

Mac was surprised that he'd ask. "You want to be there? What about class?" she asked.

"I'd be too worried to focus on class. I can get us notes for Anatomy from one of my frat brothers. I know the procedure isn't that risky. I looked it up online, but I'd feel better knowing right away that everything went okay," Dick confessed.

Mac gave him a shy smile. "Sure, you can come."

"Are your parents going in with you?" Dick inquired.

"No, I don't want them to be with me. They'll be at the hospital, but Veronica will be there during the procedure, holding my hand. I can't help but still be a little mad at both sets of parents for all their secrecy. If I had been a part of Lauren's life, I could've saved her all this suffering. But then again, I guess I could've said something when I first found out," Mac said feeling somewhat guilty.

"Hey, this is _not_ your fault. No one would've been eager to claim parents that were responsible for raising Madison," Dick said, smiling.

"Oh, speaking of Madison," Mac said. She raised her voice so everyone could hear. "Veronica was telling me she ran into Madison on campus the other day. Why don't you tell everyone, Veronica, about how you gave your crown to Daisy?"

Wallace looked up in surprise. He looked at his ex then gave Veronica a questioning look. "What crown?" Wallace asked.

"Mac is referring to how I conceded my head bitch title to Daisy," Veronica said with a laugh. Daisy smiled in acknowledgement.

Naturally, all the guys looked with interest at Daisy; then everyone looked expectantly at Veronica.

"Madison was being her normal charming self when Daisy and I were coming out of Biology. She took me by surprise, but Daisy stepped in and put her in her place fairly quickly," Veronica shared, smiling at the memory.

"Way to go Daisy!" Dick exclaimed. "Maddie can be really nasty when she puts her mind to it."

"Barbie's exaggerating. That girl was nothing but a perra flaca. I just hate skinny bitches like her," Daisy said a matter-of-factly.

"That's what perra flaca means?" Logan asked. "Weevil's grandma was always saying that under her breath every time certain girlfriends of mine were around."

"You mean Caitlin, right?" Veronica asked. Logan grinned.

"That sounds like my abuela," Weevil said with a laugh.

"Well, Daisy went a little further than Mrs. Navarro. She threatened to bash her teeth in after she pegged her as being desperate and sexually frustrated," Veronica shared.

"I'm impressed," Logan said.

"Girls like her are a dime a dozen. There were a lot of girls like her in the private school my stepdad made me go to," Daisy said.

"Clearly you are one of a kind," Weevil remarked impressed.

Daisy flashed her normal flirtatious smile. Weevil laughed.

"I'm really glad you all came to dinner tonight," Mac said looking around the table at her friends. She was really grateful to have so many friends she could count on.

"What you're doing is so amazing, Mac. You put us all to shame," Veronica said proudly.

Dick agreed,and he had to resist his urge to give Mac a hug. She really was an amazing woman. He wished there was a way she could help her sister without having a giant needle stuck in her.

******_After Dinner*******_

Duncan was the first to leave because Lily was getting tired and cranky. Before he left, Jason ordered a dinner to take home for his sister.

"Tell Jazmin we hope she feels better," Veronica said as her and Logan got up to leave. Parker and Mac said their goodbyes. Everyone wished Mac good luck. Daisy gave her a hug. "Take a soak in a hot bath at your parents or Barbie's. It'll help with the lingering ache," Daisy advised before she left.

Jason asked Weevil to wait for the to-go order for him and that he'd meet him at the car in a few and followed Daisy outside. He increased his pace so that he fell in step next to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. When she got to her car, Jason finally spoke.

"So you were awfully quiet tonight. New strategy?" Jason asked her.

"Excuse me?" Daisy asked as she unlocked her car. She opened the car door and threw her purse in. Then she turned and gave Jason her full attention.

"You didn't try to be the center of attention tonight," Jason remarked. "I can't help but wonder what your game is."

"I don't play games all the time. That'd grow tedious," Daisy replied.

"So you're playing hard to get?" Jason inquired.

Daisy gave him a dismissive look. "Who am I playing hard to get with? You?"

Jason grinned but didn't say anything, and Daisy laughed. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you? You're assuming for one that I'm playing a game tonight, and two that it's you I want to get."

Jason stepped closer to her. "Don't you?" he asked as he gave her a half smile most girls failed to resist. He leaned down closer, boxing her in.

Daisy found his maneuvering to be both charmless and overbearing. She moved forward, forcing him to take a step back. "Sorry to prick your overburdened ego, you arrogant ass. Maybe I just thought a woman donating her bone marrow to try and save the life of her dying sister deserved a little respect. Or maybe since my own father died of cancer, I wanted to honor his memory by supporting Mac whom I admire," Daisy said angrily. Then she got into her car and almost slammed Jason's hand in the door.

Eli saw Jason jump quickly back from Daisy's car as she all but peeled out of the parking lot. "What did you say to piss off Daisy?" he asked Jason.

"I was an ass," Jason admitted. He completely miscalculated. Jason truly valued all women and never tried to hurt them. He was completely thrown.

"What did you do?" Eli asked as they walked to his car.

"I made a really incorrect assumption about her," Jason said.

Eli laughed. It was good to see his very confident friend at a loss for a change. "A little humbling is good for the soul, mi amigo. Daisy's a bit temperamental. But she'll get over it. Just apologize," He advised.

Jason sighed but didn't say anything as Eli drove him home. He wasn't sure how his harmless teasing backfired so much. He realized watching Daisy interact with others wasn't the most reliable way to go about getting to know her. Not only had he been wrong, but he'd judged her unfairly and managed to offend her, maybe even hurt her. Making assumptions about people could easily backfire he realized too late. Learning her dad died of cancer made him feel even worse.

******_Friday Morning at Neptune Memorial Hospital******_

Mac wanted Veronica to be with her while they took her bone marrow. However, she and Parker came to the hospital early because Mac wanted to spend some time with her sister before the procedure, and Parker wanted to meet Lauren.

"Good morning!" Mac said when they went into Lauren's room. Lauren was sitting up reading one of the books Mac gave her. She seemed to be in good spirits. She smiled at Mac and closed the book. "Hey, Mac. I am so glad you came to see me!" Lauren exclaimed smiling.

"I told you I would. If I couldn't, I would've called. This is my roommate Parker. She wanted to meet you," Mac said.

"Hi, Lauren. It's good to finally meet you. Your sister has told me a lot about you," Parker said giving Lauren a friendly smile.

"Hi," Lauren said returning Parker's smile. "You're really pretty."

Parker laughed. "Well, thanks. You're pretty adorable yourself. You look a lot like Mac," she observed.

"You think so?" Lauren asked. She was pleased at the thought.

Mac had grown more comfortable with her sister as they visited each other this week. She now felt comfortable enough to go over and give her sister an affectionate hug.

"I'm really enjoying _Anne of Green Gables_. It's really funny," Lauren shared with Mac.

"Yes, so is the sequel. You're a fast reader. I can't believe you already read _A Wrinkle in Time_," Mac observed.

"Yeah, I love reading," Lauren said.

Parker asked, "Do you like music?"

"Yes, I like Avril Lavigne," Lauren said.

"Me, too," Parker said. "Mac won't admit it, but she does, too."

Their conversation was interrupted with the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair. "This is a nice surprise. It's good to see you, Cindy," Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Good morning," Mac said politely. Although Lauren's mom had been here before when Mac visited, she still felt uncomfortable in her presence. "This is my roommate Parker Lee. Parker, this is Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair, Lauren's parents." She was nowhere near introducing them as her own parents.

Parker gave them a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you both," she said.

"So what are you majoring in, Parker?" Mr. Sinclair asked.

"I'm an elementary education major," Parker replied.

"How nice," Mrs. Sinclair commented.

"Are your parents going to be here, Cindy?" Mr. Sinclair inquired.

"Yes, they should be here. We got here early, so we could see Lauren," Mac replied.

"We really appreciate what you're doing for Lauren," Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm a match and can help. I hope it leads to remission," Mac said.

"It will. I just know it," Lauren said happily.

Mac caught the worried glance the Sinclairs shared. She imagined that they were afraid to hope too much. Mac knew that she couldn't imagine how she would feel if this didn't work. She refused to think about it.

"Well, we should head down to the second floor. Some friends will be here soon as well as my parents," Mac explained. "I'll try to see you before I leave."

"You can wait until tomorrow. After the procedure, you probably won't feel like visiting," Lauren said.

"I guess you're right. You probably won't be feeling up to a visitor anyway," Mac remarked. She gave her sister a hug, and Parker said her goodbyes.

As they walked to the elevator Parker said, "Your parents seem nice."

"They are _not_ my parents," Mac insisted.

"Well, they kind of are. You can't really claim Lauren and ignore your connection to them," Parker said.

"If you knew how horrible Lauren's sister Madison was, you wouldn't say that. The parents who loved me and raised me are great people. My little brother Ryan's a pest, but he's a good guy. Madison is a detestable person. I don't know if she would've been that way if my parents had raised her or not. I just know that Lauren's parents are responsible for the way Madison turned out," Mac explained.

Parker didn't want to upset Mac, so she didn't say anything else. They made their way to the waiting room where Mac had told everyone to meet her. Logan, Veronica, and Dick were there already.

"How are you holding up?" Veronica asked.

"Good. We just went and saw Lauren. She seems excited. I hope this works," Mac said.

"It will," Logan assured her.

Wallace and Jason came into the room. Both guys gave her a hug. "You guys didn't need to come," Mac told them.

"We were excused from our classes today because we have to catch the team bus for a game out of town," Wallace shared.

"We can't stick around, but we wanted to come see you and wish you luck. Jazmin was upset that she couldn't come, so I told her we'd make time to stop by," Jason said.

"She's still sick?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, she called me earlier," Mac said.

"Yeah, she couldn't even eat the dinner I brought her last night," Jason said.

"She won't let me come see her," Wallace added.

Jason laughed. "She rarely gets sick and hates it. She doesn't like anyone seeing her sick."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Logan said as he put an obvious arm around Veronica.

A nurse came into the room. "Cindy Mackenzie?" she asked.

"That's me," Mac said.

"If you'll come with me, I'll take you to get ready," the nurse said.

"It's okay for my friend to come with me?" she asked.

"Sure," the nurse replied.

Veronica went with Mac as their friends waited.

Dick was hurt that Mac didn't really even say hello to him. Maybe she didn't really want him here. She gave both Wallace and Jason a hug, but she didn't even direct a smile his way. He thought that they'd made some progress. The Mackenzies came into the room. Logan told them where she went, and Jason and Wallace left to catch their bus. The Mackenzies left to go find Mac before the procedure began. Dick hated that he couldn't go with them. He'd lost that right. He should be with Mac right now, not Veronica. Dick got up and started pacing. He hated this. He hated that the woman he loved was going to be in pain, and he couldn't do anything to help her. He couldn't even hold her hand. "Screw this!" Dick said. He walked out of the waiting room.

******_End Chapter*****_

_Sorry for making you wait longer than usual. I had to reread my previous story to remember some details. And I had a lot to put in this chapter. I decided to end it at this point because I didn't want you to wait any longer. I hope you liked it. Since I gave you over 10,000 words, I'd love if you'd give me five or ten words back in reviews!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Stepping Up

_******Friday Morning At Neptune Memorial Hospital******_

Logan followed Dick out of the waiting room. "Dick, where are you going?" Logan asked.

"_I _should be the one with Mac, not Veronica," Dick replied adamantly.

"Let me go with you. I'll get Veronica out of the room, so you can talk to her. I don't want you just barging in there and upsetting Mac," Logan said.

They went to the nurse station to find out where Mac and Veronica were. They saw Mac's parents coming out of the room. Dick stopped to talk with them while Logan went into the room. Mac had on a hospital gown.

"Sorry to interrupt. Veronica, could you come out for a minute?" Logan asked.

Veronica gave Logan a questioning look but followed him out of the room. Before Logan had a chance to say anything to her, Dick came up to her.

"Ronnie, I should be the one in there with Mac, not you," Dick said.

"What?" Veronica questioned in surprise. "No, Dick. She wants _me_ in there with her. She has the right to choose who's with her."

Dick gave an anxious look as a doctor and nurse went into the room with Mac. "Look, Ronnie, things fell apart between us because I wasn't there for Mac. I didn't step up. You know that I love her. I want to be with her. How would you feel if Logan was going through something like this, and I insisted _I'd_ be the holding his hand not you?" Dick asked.

Logan couldn't help snicker at that image, and Veronica gave Logan a half smile. "Okay, Dick, you can go in there, but if she seems upset _at all,_ I want you to immediately leave and come get me. Do you hear me? I meant it," Veronica warned. "I'll be right outside the door waiting."

Dick nodded his head in acknowledgement. He went into the room. Mac was lying on her stomach on the table.

"Your friend's here, so we're going to start, okay?" the doctor asked.

Dick sat in the chair next to Mac and grabbed her hand. She felt his hand and turned to face him. She was surprised to see Dick. "Where's Veronica?" she asked.

"Please don't make me leave, Mac. I want to be here with you. I _need_ to be," Dick said.

Mac looked at Dick. She didn't look away. Instead, she squeezed his hand to indicate that she was okay with his presence.

"Now this won't be comfortable, Mac. I'll be inserting the need and then abstracting the marrow," the doctor said.

Dick broke eye contact with Mac and glanced at the doctor. He blanched when he saw the size of the needle. He quickly looked away. When the needle pierced Mac's skin she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. She squeezed Dick's hand. "It's okay, baby. I've got you. It'll be over real soon," Dick murmured softly as he bent down close to her. His free hand was gently stroking her head in assurance.

For a moment, Mac lost her breath. The pain was excruciating. Finally, the needle stopped moving. She thought the worse was over. However, she whimpered in pain as the doctor started abstracting the marrow. "Oh God!" she cried out in pain.

Dick felt sick. He was powerless to keep her from hurting. He moved his hand down from her head and stroked her arm. "It's almost over. Hang in there," he said to Mac.

Finally, the doctor withdrew the needle. "It's done," he said. "You can relax."

"We'll give you some time," the nurse said as she left with the doctor.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked in concern.

Mac started to cry. Dick instantly reacted. "Don't cry, baby. I can't stand to see you cry," Dick said.

Mac turned onto her side and curled up, sobs racking her body. Dick moved until he was lying next to her. He pulled her body against his chest, holding her tight. "I'm sorry you're in pain. It'll be okay," he assured her as he gently rubbed her back.

"What if this doesn't work? What if she dies anyway? What if I'm too late to save her?" she cried.

"You got to have some faith and think positive. Lauren needs you to stay strong. Don't give up," Dick said.

Mac didn't say anything for a few minutes, but Dick was relieved when her tears subsided.

**888888**

Outside the door Veronica was about to enter when Logan held her back. "You should wait. Dick would've came out if Mac was upset or wanted him to leave. Give them some time together," Logan encouraged.

Veronica looked in the window on the door and saw Mac being held by Dick. "I think you're right," she said smiling. Logan looked and then smiled. "Let's give them some privacy," he said. They stepped back away from the door.

Inside Mac slowly rose up and looked at Dick. Dick could almost feel the walls coming up between them as she strove to distance herself from the sudden intimacy that had sprung up between them. "I'm sorry for falling apart on you," Mac said in embarrassment. She wiped her eyes. Dick got up and went across the room and got her some tissue. "You have nothing to apologize for. I wanted to cry when I saw the size of that needle they stabbed you with," Dick said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Mac gave him a small, grateful smile. "Yeah, that was pretty awful. I'm glad I didn't see it before it went in or I may have chickened out," she said.

"You were brave and strong. The hard part is over, so you can't give up now," Dick declared.

"I know. I'm just scared," she admitted.

"Well, don't be. This will work," he said confidently. "I'll go get, Ronnie, so she can help you get dressed."

"Thanks, Dick. For everything," Mac said gratefully.

Dick wanted to say so many things, but he just smiled. He kissed her cheek. "I am so proud to know you," he said softly. Then he turned to go get Veronica.

Mac watched him leave with mixed emotions. Her hand moved up to touch her cheek where he had kissed her. Dick had really thrown her. She was both surprised and confused.

Veronica came in. "Are you okay?" she asked. She went to Mac's side and gave her a hug.

"I'm okay. It was intense," Mac shared.

"Are you in pain?" Veronica asked.

Before Mac could answer, the nurse came in. "I've brought you some pain reliever. You'll be sore for a day or so. Over the counter pain reliever should take care of it. You should take it easy the next few days. Go home and rest. Here's some literature to read that can tell you what to expect and what to watch for," she told Mac.

"Thank you," Mac said. She took the pills and the water; Veronica grabbed the papers.

"Now I hope you'll have someone with you today to help you. You should restrict movement for 24 hours, and then you'll start to feel better," the nurse said.

"Yes, I'm going to my parents," Mac said.

"Great. When you're ready to go let me know, and we'll bring you a wheelchair," the nurse said.

"That's not necessary," Mac protested.

"Sorry, it's hospital policy. Not to mention, you will find walking a bit uncomfortable. I'll leave, so you can get dressed," she told the girls.

"You can come home with me if you want. Logan and I will take care of you," Veronica offered.

"Thanks, but my mom was upset enough that I didn't want her in here during this. If I let her mother me today, she'll forgive me," Mac said.

"Okay," Veronica said. Then she grabbed Mac's clothes and began to help her get dressed.

**888888***

Outside in the hall, Logan was watching Dick carefully. "Is Mac okay?" he asked Dick.

"Not really. That was horrible, dude. You should've seen the size of that needle. It was like a foot long," Dick said, upset remembering.

Logan winced at the image. "She's tough," he remarked.

"Yeah," Dick agreed. His eyes closed for a minute. He wanted to erase the image of Mac's suffering.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked in concern.

"No, not really. It's going to take a lot of drinking for me to forget that scene," Dick said.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Mac seemed okay with you being in there. Don't you think you should stay sober in case she needs you?" Logan pointed out.

"I'm not sure how much she needs me. I know I need her. But I'm not going to push. It was enough that she let me stay while she went through that," Dick said.

"It's progress," Logan agreed.

"Just in case she wants to be around Veronica today while she recovers, I'm going to make myself scarce. I'll be at the Pi house tonight. Let her know if she wants to stay at our house that I won't be around to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured," Dick told Logan.

"Remember what happened the last time you were drinking at the Pi house?" Logan reminded him.

"You've been on the outside more than once with Ronnie when she put herself at risk and you couldn't do anything about it? Remember how that felt?" Dick asked.

"I remember," Logan replied, thinking about when Veronica was drugged and almost raped by Moe and Mercer when they were broken up. He spent a lot of time being drunk.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need to blow off some steam. Feel free to come by the house and check up on me," Dick said.

"Okay, call me if you want to come home and need a ride," Logan said.

Dick left. He just needed to forget. He was happy Mac didn't push him away, but he hated that he had to leave her side at all. It shouldn't be this way.

********_The Jaleno's*********_

Weevil used the key Jason gave him to enter the house.

"Jazmin?" he called out. He didn't want to scare her. He went in the kitchen and put the container he was carrying on the table.

He went back to the bottom of the stairs. "Jazmin? Are you awake? It's me, Eli," he called out. He walked up the stairs. He had never been upstairs before, but he assumed her room was the first open door. He knocked on the open door. "Knock, knock," he said. He stood in the doorway, not wanting to go in without her permission.

Jazmin opened her eyes and sat up. "Eli?" she questioned. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's after six. Sorry to wake you. Jay gave me a key and wanted me to come check on you. He and Wallace won't be back tonight until really late. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Jazmin looked at him in surprise. "Better," she replied. "I've managed to not throw up today."

"Good," Eli said. "You should go take a shower and come downstairs. I brought you some soup."

"You did?" she asked incredulous. "Why?"

Eli looked a bit uncomfortable and then said, "I know you probably haven't eaten, and you don't want to get dehydrated. I promised your brother I'd make sure you ate something. I'm not leaving until you do."

Jazmin sighed in resignation. She recognized a stubborn male when she saw one. "Okay. Go away. I'll be down soon," she told him.

He smiled in satisfaction and went downstairs to wait for her.

Jazmin had just enough energy to shower and change. She didn't bother drying her hair. Instead, she just combed it out and left it wet. Although the shower did make her feel more human, it left her drained. She'd been in bed for the past three days, so she felt tired and listless. She went downstairs and found Eli sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey," she said. She sat down in the chair adjacent to him. He looked up at her. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Some. Just drained. You really didn't need to come by but thanks. You're a good friend," she said.

He didn't respond to that, just pinned her with that intense stare of his. He got up. "I'm going to go heat up the soup." He went into the kitchen.

Jazmin followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She watched Eli as he put a container in the microwave. "So what did your grandma make?" she asked curiously.

"It's caldo de pollo. It's basically Spanish chicken and vegetable soup. I think you will like it," he remarked.

He filled a glass with some water and put it in front of her. "Drink," he ordered. Then he opened the fridge and got out some juice and poured a small glass. Then he grabbed a can of coke. He put the juice next to the glass of water; he was determined that she stay hydrated. Then he put the can of coke in front of the open chair across from her. The microwave dinged. He grabbed a bowl and spoon then poured some soup into it.

Jazmin watched him in wonder. He was full of surprises. She had not really saw him as a nurturer. She smiled her thanks and tasted the soup. "Oooh, this is really good. I'm really going to have to meet your grandma," Jazmin said.

"She'd like that, but my grandma didn't make it. I did," Eli told her as he sat down. He opened his coke and took a drink.

"What? You did?" she asked in surprise.

"I can cook. I've been living alone for almost two years. I don't drive to my grandma's for dinner every night," he informed her. "Not to mention I helped her raise my two little brothers. She worked sometimes in the evenings, so I had to cook for them."

Jazmin took another sip of the soup. She realized that she knew very little about Eli. "What happened to your parents?" she asked.

"I never knew my dad. My brothers have a different dad. He was nice. He died in a car wreck when I was twelve. My mom fell apart and started using drugs. One day she just took off and never came back. I was fourteen. We'd been living with her mom, my grandma, after my stepdad died. Grandma saved us. She's the only reason I made it through high school," Eli shared. "My mom leaving broke her heart."

Jazmin figured it had broken his heart, too, but she didn't comment on it. "She sounds like an amazing woman. You were lucky you had her. In some ways, I'm closer to my grandparents than my parents. My grandparents are strict and old fashioned, but they always support me. I usually go to their house in Italy for the summers," Jazmin said. She finished drinking the water.

"Italy, huh? I've never been any place but Mexico," Eli said.

"It's a beautiful place. The people in Italy are so generous and friendly. I always go to Venice because that's where the house is," Jazmin said.

"Jason doesn't go with you?" Eli inquired.

"When we were younger he did. However, when we hit our teens Daddy started the grooming process," she explained.

"Grooming? What is he? A dog?" Eli said with a smirk.

"He's the oldest son in an Italian family. Between my dad and grandfather, he's had a lot of demands placed on him. I should resent the chauvinism that dismisses me as less than important, but I'm just grateful it keeps me away from most of their insane expectations," Jazmin said.

Eli thought about how different he was from his new friends. Jail time was the only thing most people expected from him. Even now that he'd been out of his gang for almost three years, most of his cousins and uncles expect him to fall back on bad habits.

"We definitely come from different worlds," he remarked. "You're lucky to have a brother who watches out for you like Jason."

"Yes, he's a good brother. Most guys can't compare to him. I don't date guys that won't treat me as well as him," she admitted.

"So how'd you end up dating Kane? He's not anything like Jason," Eli observed.

"Sure he is. They're both very attractive, insanely protective, highly intelligent, charming, dependable, athletic but not too athletic. They both enjoy fine dining and are highly educated. Both are heirs to a huge fortune and understand family obligation," Jazmin listed.

"Surprised you dumped the paragon of virtue," Eli said sarcastically. "What about Fennel? How does he compare to your measuring stick?" Eli wondered.

"Wallace is honest and caring like Jason. He obviously respects women and loves sports. He's focused. He isn't as smart as Jason but knows what he wants. Last year he told me he didn't play basketball the first semester because a class he needed was giving him trouble. He knows what's important to his future and is determined to make things happen. But what I like about Wallace the most is the ways he's different from Jason. Jason isn't perfect," she explained. "He's often cynical and looks for a person's weakness. Wallace sees the best in a person. Jason can be suspicious and distrusting. That's not Wallace. Jason's always planning. He can never do one thing at a time. He's always working on a half dozen things. Wallace lives in the moment. When I'm with him I know he's not calculating or planning. He just enjoys being with me."

"Wow. You've really thought about that," Eli remarked. He realized he shared a few of Jason's more dubious traits.

"That's what women do. Too bad you don't have a sister. She'd teach you a lot. You could've spoiled her and scared off all the guys like Jason tries to do with me. And you'd learn that women love to take apart the men in their lives and figure them out," Jazmin said smiling.

"That's unsettling," Eli said. "So you think you've got me all figured out, too?"

Jazmin laughed. "Not even close. You're not like other guys."

Eli laughed. "We are very different and come from vastly different backgrounds," Eli said.

"And yet we are all right here in Neptune, California," Jazmin pointed out. She finished the bowl of soup. "Thanks for the soup. It was really good, and I feel a lot better."

"Drink all the juice, too," Eli ordered. "You need a lot of liquids." He got up and put the rest of the soup in the refrigerator. "There's some more if you get hungry later or save it for lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks," she said. She watched him closely. She didn't know what to think. Eli's actions were unexpected and disarming.

"Well, I'm going to go and get out of your way," Eli said.

"You could stay and keep me company. We can watch TV," Jazmin suggested, not wanting the camaraderie that had sprung up between them to end so soon. She got up and put her bowl in the sink. She turned and leaned against the counter, waiting for his reply.

Eli didn't answer right away. He gave her a considering look. "I don't think that's a good idea," he finally answered. Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Jazmin watched him leave. It wasn't until she heard the front door close that she realized she hadn't even said goodbye. His unexpected actions had immobilized her. He had been both sweet and thoughtful. He really was full of surprises. She hadn't been lying when she told him that she hadn't figured him out yet. He wasn't like any guy she had ever met. He was full of contradictions.

*******_Later That Evening At The Pi Sigma House*******_

Dick was playing pool with Chip. He told Logan he planned on getting hammered, but he didn't really feel like it after all. He'd been nursing the same beer for an almost an hour.

"So how's Mac? Daisy told me she was donating bone marrow today for her sister," Chip said.

"She wasn't too good this morning. Veronica texted me earlier and said Mac was doing okay. She's at her parents. You should've seen the size of that needle," Dick said. He put the pool stick down and used the stick as a measuring stick. "It was like a foot long. It was insane. _I_ wanted to cry just looking at it."

Jake overheard the last comment and came over. "What are you crying about, Dick?" Jake asked. "Did your favorite boy band break up?" He laughed obnoxiously at his own joke.

"Funny, Jake," Chip said sarcastically. "Dick was telling us about the giant needle his girlfriend got stabbed with."

"I thought your girlfriend dumped your sorry ass," Jake said, grinning.

Dick took a long drink of his beer. "She did. But I'm trying to work things out with her," Dick said. He took his turn shooting the ball.

"Well, if you get tired of jumping through hoops for the girl that dumped you, let me know. I met this really hot chick that has an equally fine roommate," Jake bragged.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Dick said, annoyed.

"Dude, you are so whipped! You used to rack up the babes and now you're panting after a girl who doesn't even want you," Jake mocked.

"Shut the hell up, Jake! If I wanted your opinion-well, I'd never want your opinion," Dick said, giving Jake a warning glare.

"Fine. Let me know when you get lonely, Dick," Jake said, laughing. He walked away.

"Don't let Jake bother you. You know that's just Jake," Chip said.

"Yeah, I know. He's the way I was before I started Mac," Dick confessed. As he watched Chip take his turn, he thought about how he had been before Mac. All the lame pick up lines, the meaningless one night stands, the drunken sexcapades he could barely recall the next day. Then he thought about the first time he kissed Mac at the beach house. He hadn't even realized he liked her until that moment. Then the second time he kissed her was the first time he was at the hospital with her. He had felt protective about a woman for the first time. Then he thought about their first date-he had kissed her on the beach. And finally, Dick thought about their perfect first time. He waited forever it seemed to make love to her, but it had totally been worth the wait. But a little over a month later they had broken up. It'd been three weeks since they'd broken up and a month since he'd got to love her. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. Dick realized he had no desire to go back to living his life like Jake. He couldn't be that person again; he didn't want to be.

******_That Same Night At The Beach House******_

Veronica caught Logan checking the time again on his cell. "I'm sure he's fine," she said.

"He was pretty upset when he left the hospital, and he's with his frat brothers. That is never good," Logan remarked.

Veronica went to the sofa and sat down next to Logan. She smiled knowingly at him. "Look at you, all worried. It's almost parental of you." She leaned over and patted his cheek.

He nipped at her hand. She giggled. "Make fun. But you can go drag him home if someone calls," Logan said.

"I'm sure he or Chip would call if you were needed," Veronica assured him. She attempted to take his mind off it. "Have you heard from Trina lately? I was thinking we should ask her to meet us in Vegas over Spring Break. The wedding will be Sunday, so we'll have the whole week to have fun and hang out."

"I haven't talked to here since New Year's Day. She's emailed me a few times," Logan said. "She's been in New York doing a play."

"Well, you should call her. You two finally connected for the first time. You don't want to drift apart again. She's the only sister you got," Veronica said.

"I will," Logan said.

They both looked up as the front door opened; Dick walked in.

"See I told you he'd be okay," Veronica said smugly.

Dick came in and threw himself on the loveseat. He looked gloomy.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked. He seemed to be asking that question a lot today.

"He was worried," Veronica told Dick, grinning.

Dick gave them a confused look. "Worried about what? Is Mac okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Mac's fine. I talked to her about a half hour ago. She'll probably be a little stiff in the morning, but she'll be okay. Her parents will take good care of her," Veronica assured him. "Logan was concerned about you drinking with your frat stooges." Logan gave her a sour look, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"It was okay. Hung out. Had a few beers. Shot some pool. No biggie," Dick remarked.

His complete lack of enthusiasm was not like him. Logan and Veronica exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing. "Are you sure you're okay, Dick? You seem kind of down," Veronica observed.

"I'm okay. It just sucked, you know? Seeing Mac get the needle in her. It hurt her, and she didn't even scream. I wanted to. I wanted to hit the doctor for hurting her. She's so strong," Dick said. "I wish I was strong."

"Why would you think you weren't strong?" Veronica asked. "You survived your dad going to jail and your brother's death pretty well. You're always there whenever your friends need you. Logan would be lost without you."

Dick looked surprised at Veronica's words. Veronica elbowed Logan; he got the hint. "Dude, she's right. You're plenty strong. You were the one who always took care of me every time Veronica sent me into orbit. You are the best friend I've ever had. Would I depend on you if you weren't strong? You just got to learn how to be the support Mac needs when she needs it. Don't worry, you'll figure it out," Logan said with confidence.

"You think so?" Dick asked hopefully.

"I sure do. What you did today was a great start," Logan replied. "Why don't we go down to the beach and surf? We've not went night surfing in forever. Veronica can watch and keep 911 on standby." He flashed her a grin. He knew she would not appreciate that joke. He leaned over a kissed her lightly. "Sorry, Sugarpuss. I was teasing. We'll be fine, but I know you'll worry so come with us."

"That sounds good. I'll go get on my wetsuit," Dick said as he got up.

After he left the room, Veronica turned to Logan. "You do have good ideas once in awhile!" she teased.

"And later tonight, I'll show you some of my ideas for you!" he said giving her a leer. He kissed her necked with a loud smack and got up. "Come on. Let's go change. You can swim, too, if you want."

She smiled and let herself be pulled up. She had a feeling things were going to get better with Dick and Mac. Lauren would improve and maybe things could go back to normal.

*******_Monday At Hearst*******_

Jazmin and Veronica walked out of Biology together. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Biology wasn't the same without you," Veronica said.

"I'll be spending all week catching up on my homework," Jazmin said. "You know Eli came over to check on me Friday evening because Jason and Wallace were out of town. He brought soup."

"Really? Wow!" Veronica exclaimed in surprise.

"My brother gave him a key and told him to check up on me," Jazmin shared.

"That was sweet of him," Veronica commented.

"Yeah, Jason is great that way," Jazmin said.

"I was talking about Weevil," Veronica said grinning.

Before they could say anything else, Daisy joined them.

"Feeling better?" she asked Jazmin.

"I was until now. Suddenly, the nausea is back. I wonder why?" Jazmin asked dryly.

Daisy just grinned. "How's Mac doing?" Daisy asked Veronica.

"She is doing fine," Veronica replied. "She said she would be in class today."

"Was it pretty awful?" Daisy asked.

"More so for Dick I think. He was with her and saw that the needle was huge. But Mac held up really well. She's just worried it won't work," Veronica shared.

"Normally, bone marrow matches work. It's finding a match that's the hard part," Daisy said.

"Her sister Lauren is going to be released tomorrow from the hospital," Veronica told them.

"That's good. Well, I'll catch you chicas later. I got a paper to write," Daisy said.

"Bye," Veronica said.

"Why are we being nice to her?" Jazmin asked.

"Well, last Wednesday when you bailed on me, I got cornered by Madison Sinclair as Daisy and I were coming out of class. She was particularly vicious and caught me a bit off guard. Daisy used that winning personality of hers to put Madison in her place. It was very amusing," Veronica explained.

"So now you're friends?" Jazmin asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I find her less annoying now that she's not dating Wallace. Besides, Mac likes her," Veronica said.

"I detest her and that won't be changing anytime soon," Jazmin insisted.

"You don't have to like her. She's not dating anyone of the guys. Although I personally think she'd be good for Weevil. But Logan said that Weevil didn't really seem that in to her when she was at the dinner Thursday. I wasn't paying much attention 'cause Lily was there," Veronica said.

"She was at the dinner? That's great. Now she's everywhere. I'm glad I was sick!" Jazmin complained. "And she would _not_ be good for Eli."

"Why am I not surprised that you don't want Weevil dating Daisy?" Veronica asked with a mischievous grin. She laughed as they walked into the food court when Jazmin gave her an annoyed look. They joined Wallace at a table. He was sitting with Piz and Parker. Veronica grabbed an extra chair from a nearby table, so she could join them. She smiled fondly as she observed Wallace greet Jazmin with a kiss. Piz and Parker looked happy together. Now if only Mac and Dick would work things out, her world would be perfect again.

"So what are you girls doing on Saturday? I want to go shopping for spring attire. Piz won't go with me," Parker complained, throwing Piz a pouting look.

Piz noticeable shuddered. "I hate shopping. Please don't make me! We haven't been dating long enough for our relationship to survive a day long shopping trip!" he insisted.

"Shopping? I love shopping!" Jazmin said, happily. "I'll go with you. I've been dying to go to L.A. and shop on Rodeo Drive."

"Oh, yes! Rodeo Drive! I would totally love to go there! I haven't been either," Parker said.

Both girls looked expectantly at Veronica. "What? Don't look at me! I have went once and that was a long time ago. Lilly dragged me there once freshman year. Too rich for my blood!" Veronica said. But then she had a thought. "However, we do need to buy something to wear for the wedding."

"Yes, Mom was talking about that yesterday. She hasn't found a dress yet," Wallace said.

"We could invite her and get Duncan to let us take Lily. We need to find her a flower girl dress. That will be so much fun! She'll look so adorable!" Veronica enthused. Shopping for Lily would be much more fun than just herself.

"Mom would love that," Wallace said.

"I don't know about the wedding. But I'd love to go shopping with you. Jason and I were planning on going home for Spring Break," Jazmin shared.

"Me, too," Parker said.

"Yes, I promised Mom I'd come home for spring break also," Piz added.

"What? You can't bail on me, man! I started working again just so I can have money to blow!" Wallace complained.

"Well, can't you all come to Vegas with us for the weekend and fly home from Vegas on Monday? The wedding is Sunday, and we can fly up Friday after class," Veronica suggested.

"Maybe. That sounds like a good plan, but it's doubtful Jason will want to come. And my parents probably won't let me go to Vegas without him," Jazmin stated.

"I'll talk to him," Wallace said.

"But we should go shopping regardless," Jazmin said.

"Yes, absolutely!" Parker agreed. "Talk to your mom, Wallace, and see if she can go this Saturday."

"I'll talk to Duncan about taking Lily," Veronica said.

"You want to take a toddler shopping on Rodeo Drive? Doesn't that seem a bit nuts?" Piz asked.

"She'll probably sleep on the drive there. Being around so many women will be good for her. Alicia will be there to help. It'll be fine. She's an angel," Veronica insisted.

"I'll talk to Mac. I'm sure she'll want to come," Parker said.

"Mac hates shopping for clothes more than I do," Veronica said. "But if Lily is coming she may agree. Oh, I bet we can talk Duncan into letting us use his daddy's limo and go in style. Then we can all fit easily in one vehicle. His sister Lilly always said that the shop keepers are only nice if they think you have money. Driving up in a limo will give us instant cred."

"That sounds awesome to me!" Parker said excitedly. "I've never been in a limo."

Wallace leaned over and said to Piz, "Lucky escape, man!"

Piz grinned in agreement. They both looked affectionately at the girls as they plotted their trip.

******_Mac and Dick******_

Mac slipped into Anatomy just class started. She sat in the open seat next to Dick. He looked over at her and smiled in welcome. Conversation wasn't possible until after class.

"So how are you feeling?" Dick asked as they walked out of class together.

"Good. I had trouble getting comfortable Friday. So sleeping was difficult. But by Sunday I felt fine," Mac replied.

"That's good. I was worried," Dick admitted.

"You could've called. I would've reassured you," Mac informed him. She stopped and looked at him.

"I wasn't sure if that'd be okay," Dick said somewhat bashfully.

"I'd hope by now we were at the very least friends," Mac said. "Friends call each other, don't they?"

"I guess. But I don't really think of you as just a friend," Dick confessed.

Mac sat down on a nearby bench. Dick followed and sat down next to her. "Well, I can't say I think of you as just a friend either. But it's a start, don't you think?" she asked.

"Okay," Dick said.

"It meant a lot to me that you were there for me Friday," Mac revealed. "I wanted you there with me, you know."

"You did?" Dick asked in surprise.

Mac looked down, suddenly feeling shy and awkward. "I did," she said softly. Then she looked up at him. "You're always the one I want with me when I scared or in pain. It makes me angry that things are broken between us just when I need you the most," Mac said.

Dick looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry, too. You stepping up and being there for me gives me hope," Mac said.

"Hope for what? For us?" Dick asked.

Mac smiled, showing her dimples. "Maybe," she admitted.

"I miss you so much, Mackie. Please give me another chance!" Dick begged. He hadn't planned on pushing his suit, but she was being much more receptive than he expected.

"I miss you, too, Dick," Mac replied. "And having you support me Friday really showed me how much you care. But it doesn't erase the other times you weren't there for me. And it doesn't erase you wanting to have sex with another girl just a few days after we broke up as if what we had didn't mean anything to you."

"I don't want anyone but you, Mackie! I swear! I was drunk and stupid and thought you had moved on with Max. You know I've never really been in a relationship like ours before. I screwed up. You gotta forgive me!" Dick insisted.

Mac sighed. "I want to, Dick, I really do. I know you would never purposely do anything to hurt me. I can get past you not responding well to all the stuff with Lauren. You being there for me Friday really made up for a lot. But how can we just get back together?" she asked.

Dick moved closer and grabbed her hand. "Easily. I love you, and I can't stand living without you as my girlfriend. I know you don't need me the way I need you, but no one will ever love you as much as I love you!" Dick said fervently. He gazed at her earnestly. She wasn't pulling away, so he pressed closer. He couldn't help himself; he kissed her. Her mouth instinctively opened under his. He slipped his tongue in to mate with hers. Her arms went around his neck as he pressed her closer. It had been so long since he'd kissed her. His hunger for her was evident in the kiss. Mac felt consumed by it. Finally, desire for air forced them to break apart. Breathing heavily, they stared at one another. Mac looked at him in stunned amazement. Dick looked at her with both love and lust.

Dick lifted a hand and caressed her face gently. "Please give me another chance. Give _us_ another chance!" Dick begged.

Mac's head was spinning. His unexpected kiss had erased every thought from her mind. She opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't know what to say.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_I wasn't planning on the kiss, but Dick was insistent! The show didn't really give much detail about Eli, so I hope my background on him was plausible._ _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	25. Chapter 25

**I kind of expected a little more reviews last chapter since I threw in a MaDi kiss. Not sure if it was too soon or if people are behind on the reading since it's summer. I hope you're still interested in reading. Regardless, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 25: The Road to Recovery

_******Where we left off with Mac and Dick******_

Dick's kiss left Mac reeling. Dick was looking at her so hopefully. Her heart ached. It'd be so easy to just say yes and throw herself back into his arms. She missed him so much. She put her hand on top of his that still cradled her cheek.

"Dick, I miss you, too. You're wrong when you say I don't need you. I do." She pulled back and his hand dropped from her face, but he wasted no time and grabbed her hand with it. "Being away from you hasn't been easy. It's been awful, and it's been hard," Mac confessed.

"Do you still love me?" Dick asked wistfully.

"Yes, I do," Mac admitted.

"Then why can't we be together? We belong together," Dick insisted.

Mac sighed. This wasn't easy for her. "I hope so, Dick. I really do because you are the one I want to be with. But not now. I'm not ready," Mac said sadly. She pulled her hand out of his, attempting to put some distance between them. "I'm sorry.

Dick looked crushed. Mac continued. "This isn't easy for me to even say, Dick. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being honest. If things could break apart with just a little bit of pressure, things weren't as solid between us as we thought."

"I guess," Dick said, unsure.

"The way you reacted with Max showed a complete lack of faith in me, in our relationship. To turn to another girl after we broke up showed the same thing. You wouldn't have done that if a part of you hadn't given up on us," Mac said.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore," Dick said mournfully.

"That's what I mean, Dick. I gave up on you and pushed you away, and then you gave up on me and turned back to familiar patterns. I need to be able to trust you, to know you're always going to be there for me no matter what. And you need to believe in yourself more and have faith in us as a couple," Mac explained.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Dick asked.

"By not rushing into anything. By taking our time," Mac said.

"I want to make it up to you if you'll let me," Dick vowed.

Mac smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

"So what happens next?" Dick questioned.

"How about you walk me to the cafeteria and we have lunch together?" Mac suggested. "We should spend some time together. Talk."

"Really?" Dick asked, smiling.

"Yes, really," Mac told him.

Dick grinned and pulled her close for a hug. She didn't resist but rested her head against his chest, taking comfort in his embrace.

******_Wednesday Afternoon At The Sinclairs******_

Lauren was very happy to be home. She felt better; she still had all her hair; and Mac was coming over.

"When is Mac supposed to arrive?" her mom asked.

"She said she'd be here after her last class around three," Lauren said.

"I called her mom and asked if they wanted to come over this weekend for a dinner party. Mac has plans Saturday, so we decided on Sunday," her mom shared.

"Can Veronica come?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I'll tell Mac to invite any friends she wants. I'd like to meet her friends," her mom said.

"Madison hates Veronica," Lauren said.

"I'll talk to her. Don't worry. It'll be fine," her mom said. The doorbell rang.

"That's her!" Lauren said, excitedly.

"I'll get it. You stay put. You need to rest up this week, so you can have energy for the party," her mom said.

She went to the door and confirmed that it was Mac. She welcomed her in and shut the door behind her.

Mac smiled shyly at her. "How are you, Mrs. Sinclair?"

"I'm fine, Mac. I wish you'd at least call me Marilyn. Mrs. Sinclair seems too formal," she said to Mac.

"Okay. You should probably call me Cindy. My mom hates hearing people call me Mac. That's a nickname from school," Mac said.

Marilyn smiled. "Cindy's a lovely name. It suits you. Lauren is very happy you made time to come over. I know you're busy," she said.

"Not too busy. Since I broke up with my boyfriend, I have more time," Mac admitted.

"You were dating Dick Casablancas, right?" Marilyn asked.

"Yes. We dated about four months. We broke up a few weeks ago," Mac told her.

"I'm sorry," Marilyn said sympathetically. "Dick doesn't really seem your type.

Mac smiled. "Yeah, we were an unlikely couple. We became friends first. We took things slow. He made me laugh. Things really clicked with us."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up?" Marilyn asked.

"I'm sure you noticed I'm pretty serious, and Dick is not. That seemed to make us perfect for each other. We seemed to balance each other out. But he got really upset when he found out about the switch. He didn't handle it well. I didn't handle his reaction well. I needed his support through all this, and I didn't feel like I was getting it. I broke up with him," Mac confessed. She didn't know why she was telling all this to her, but it felt nice talking to someone that wasn't really a part of their lives. With all that was going on with Lauren, she never seemed to find the time or energy to discuss the break-up with her mom. The fact that her parents loved Dick so much made it even harder to talk about him with her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Marilyn said.

"We're talking now, trying to see if we can find a way to work things out," Mac shared.

"That's good. It sounds like you two were pretty happy until recently. You know the divorce rate amongst couples with sick children is higher than those with healthy children and couples that lose a child split up more than they stay together. Couples don't always know how to handle tragedies or painful upheaval," Marilyn said.

"You and Mr. Sinclair seem close," Mac observed.

"Well, we are very different, so we react differently to bad news. Stephen immediately starts making a plan while I fall apart. He's my rock. Not once has he panicked," Marilyn said fondly. "You know when we found out about the hospital switch I was a basket case. Stephen almost had me hospitalized. I felt sick that I hadn't known my own daughter; I blamed myself."

Mac was shocked at the direction that their conversation had taken. She didn't know if she was ready to hear this. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. We should see Lauren. She's going to wonder what happened," Mac said, trying to get away from the revelation Lauren's mom wanted her to hear. Mac still didn't know what to call her or label her, even inside her own thoughts.

"She'll be okay for a minute. She's feeling a lot better. I think the bone marrow you gave her is going to work," Marilyn said. "But I want to tell you this. Please let me. Every time I look at you I can see the hurt, the questions," Marilyn said. "I know you have a mother that loves you. I know you probably don't need another mother. But maybe we can be friends."

Mac smiled. "That'd be nice," she said.

"I'm sorry, Cindy, that we didn't fight for you. I want you to know that I never forgot you, not for one day. I love Madison, but the older she got the more apparent it was to me that she wasn't my biological daughter. There was a definite disconnect between us. But Stephen loved her so much. From the moment we brought her home from the hospital, she was daddy's little girl. He couldn't conceive of giving Madison up. We almost split up over it. I loved Madison and felt guilty for wanting you. It wasn't an easy thing. Please don't think I didn't want you because I did," Marilyn said tearfully.

Her words and tearful assurance healed a tear inside of Mac that she didn't even realize was there. "Really?" Mac asked. She couldn't hide the note of hopefulness in her voice. She'd been so angry and hurt thinking her parents didn't want her, and they lavished such attention on an undeserving Madison.

"I know words and an apology can't make up for it, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I want you to know that we didn't reject you. We just never let ourselves think about what we left behind, what we gave up," Marilyn explained.

Mac wiped at her own eyes that were suddenly filled with tears. She suddenly felt very emotional. She had convinced herself that she didn't care. However, knowing that she had been wanted by the mother she had been convinced rejected her made her really happy. But she found that she didn't know what to say now to this woman that was her mother but wasn't. Finally, she said, "Thanks. I'm glad you told me that. It helps."

Marilyn smiled in relief. "Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?" she asked hopefully.

Mac felt uncomfortable, but she didn't have it in her to reject the woman who gave birth to her and was looking at her both desperately and hopefully. "Sure," Mac said, giving her a shy smile.

Marilyn stepped forward and held her daughter in her arms for only the second time in her life.

******_Hearst Library******_

Jason smiled in pleasure as he spotted Daisy sitting at a table taking notes from a book. He sat down in the chair next to her. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even notice his presence. She had all that long, curly hair of hers pulled back into a ponytail. He had never seen her so serious or so focused. He watched her in a silence for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "Hello, Daisy."

Daisy turned and saw him sitting next to her. She knew instinctively that ignoring him would not make him go away. "Hello," she said simply.

"I was an ass," Jason said with a hint of a smile.

The smile pissed her off. "You were and you still are," she said dismissively. "Go away. I'm working here." She looked back down, determined to ignore him now that she said what she wanted to say.

"Will you please look at me," Jason insisted.

She sighed dramatically and threw down her pen. She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Fine. You have my attention. What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"I want to apologize. Really. I am sorry. I was teasing you and miscalculated. I didn't mean to make assumptions or to offend you," he said.

He looked sincere, but Daisy figured it was another ploy of his to catch her off guard. "Good to know. Now go away," she ordered crossly.

"Not until you forgive me," Jason said.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Now leave," she said annoyed.

Jason dropped both the smile and the attempt at charm. He leaned closer and looked at her. "I'm serious, Daisy. I _am_ sorry. I'm sorry for being insensitive, and I'm sorry about your dad. I didn't know."

Daisy didn't know what to think. He seemed sincere, but guys like him know how to play women. But he was really hot, and it seemed important to him that she let it go. Call her shallow, but she hadn't much experience holding on to anger at guys that good-looking "Alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Don't make assumptions about me. You don't know me, and making clumsy moves will guarantee that you never will," Daisy warned.

"You're right. I don't. And you don't know me. I'm not just a pretty face, you know," he said with a grin.

She finally laughed, deciding to let go of her annoyance. "Okay, you've said your piece. I've got work to do. Go find someone else to sweet talk," she told him.

He flashed that charming smile at her and got up from the chair. "Fine. I'll go. But I really am sorry." He thought about asking her out to dinner but knew she'd say no. He was wrong about her last week, but for the most part, he knew women. And she was definitely not in the mood for flirting. "Maybe some other time you'll let me make it up to you."

She finally relented and gave him her own flirty smile. "Maybe sometime I will," she said. They exchanged looks without speaking. Finally, Jason said, "Don't work too hard. I'll see you around."

She spared him a glance and then pushed him out of her mind. Guys like him were too intelligent and good looking, and they knew it. He wasn't manageable. She allowed herself a small smile. But she maybe could have some fun with him.

*****_The Beach House*****_

"Hey, Ronnie!" Dick said happily. He picked her up in a bear hug.

"What's got into you? Put me down!" Veronica ordered.

Dick put her down on her feet and grinned down at her. "I love you, Ronnie!"

"Logan! Get in here! Dick's lost his mind!" Veronica yelled.

Logan came into the room to see Dick grinning down at Veronica, and she looked exasperated. It had been a long time since he'd seen them like that. Dick had been in a very good mood the past few days. "What's up?" he asked.

"Dick is touching me, and he just told me that he loved me!" she complained.

"Are you putting the moves on my woman?" Logan asked in mock anger.

Dick came over and hugged Logan. "It's okay; I love you, too, dude!"

Logan looked at a laughing Veronica and patted Dick awkwardly on the back. "Good to know. Why are we being so affectionate today? What's going on?"

"Mac told me that she still loves me, and she wants to forgive me. She had lunch with me Monday after class and today, too," Dick shared happily. He had a huge grin on his face.

His happiness was contagious. Veronica and Logan both smiled. "That's great, Dick! She didn't tell me. I'm so happy for you both," Veronica said.

"Does this mean you're back together?" Logan asked.

"No, not yet. But she's talking to me, and she wants us to work things out," Dick shared.

"That's a good sign," Logan said.

"Don't get carried away, Dick. Lauren seems to be doing better, and Mac is in a better place. Don't push but keeping stepping up like you have been," Veronica advised.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to screw this up," Dick vowed.

"Good," Logan said.

"I will definitely be having some serious girl time this weekend. Mac's been holding out on me," Veronica said smiling. She was looking forward even more to the shopping trip this weekend.

_******Thursday At Piz and Wallace's Room*******_

Jazmin knocked on Wallace's door. He opened it and smiled to see her. "Hey, you!" he said happily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. He gave her a soft kiss. "Hello," she said smiling in pleasure when he pulled away. "I miss you and wanted to see if you wanted to go out for dinner."

Wallace was pleased at her request. "I'd love to have dinner with you. I know we haven't got to spend much time together lately," he said.

"You can't leave yet. I need some help!" Piz complained.

Jazmin finally noticed Piz sitting on the bed with his guitar. "What do you need help with?" she asked.

"I'm trying to write a song, and Wallace promised he'd help," Piz said.

"That's not true. What do I know about song writing? I told you I'd listen and give you my unexpert opinion. I did," Wallace said.

"What are you writing? I'd love to hear it," Jazmin said.

"It's a song for Parker. Her birthday is next weekend. We haven't really been dating long enough for me to buy her something besides flowers or a CD or something equally lame. I thought she might like a song written for her," Piz admitted somewhat bashfully.

"Oh my God, that's the sweetest thing!" Jazmin exclaimed. "She'll love it. I would love to hear your song."

Wallace could see spending time alone with her quickly fading, so he suggested, "Why don't we leave for dinner and come back to see what he's got done? I can listen better on a full stomach."

Jazmin opened her mouth to protest, but Piz said, "It's alright guys. Go to dinner. When you get back I'll play you what I got."

Wallace smiled in thanks and maneuvered Jazmin out the door. "So where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"It's a nice evening. I was thinking we could take a stroll to the Greek House that's on the edge of campus. It's been awhile since I've had Greek food," Jazmin said.

"Sounds good to me," Wallace said. He took her hand, and they walked out of the dorm.

"So are you feeling back to 100%?" Wallace asked.

"Yes, much better, and I finally caught up on my homework," Jazmin shared.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I missed you," Wallace said.

She smiled. "I missed you, too," she replied. "Did Jay tell you that while you guys were away at your game, he gave Eli a key to our house to come check on me?"

"Yep. We stopped by his place before we went to the hospital to see Mac," Wallace said. "You know I love Veronica and will be glad when we become sisters. But your brother is a bit on the insane side when it comes to you and your well being. I'll admit it's a little intimidating."

"Yeah. I know. I had something medical related that happened my senior year. It really freaked Jason out. He blamed himself and has been insanely protective ever since. That's why he had Duncan investigated," Jazmin shared.

"Why would he blame himself for you being sick?" Wallace asked puzzled.

Jazmin debated on how much she should tell Wallace. She did trust him. She stopped and faced him. "I'm not sure we've been dating long enough for you to know about my sordid past," she said lightly.

Wallace laughed, thinking she was joking. "Yes, I'm sure it's very tantalizing," he joked.

Jazmin decided she didn't want to rehash that particular memory on such a nice evening and instead said, "Did you know that Eli not only checked up on me, but he brought me soup that he made himself?" She correctly guessed that bit of information would distract him.

"What? He made you soup?" Wallace asked in disbelief. Then he laughed. "You're kidding, right? First, it was desserts and now it's soup. That's hilarious! He really is turning into Mr. Betty Crocker!"

"So you don't mind that another man came to see me when I was sick and brought me dinner that he prepared himself?" she asked. She didn't know why his lack of jealousy bothered her.

"Well, he's probably a slave to your beauty," Wallace said with a grin.

"What?" she asked, not sure how to take that.

Wallace let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, tugging her close to him. He smiled at her. "You are a beautiful woman, Jazmin. Weevil's not blind. One smile is all it takes to render mortal men your slaves."

Jazmin laughed. "Okay, you insane flatter! That's enough. It's not true, but thanks for the compliment."

"If you want me to beat up every guy who becomes infatuated with you, I might have to borrow V's tazer. Besides, Weevil's a bit on the scary side," Wallace admitted with a grin.

Jazmin's annoyance at his complete lack of jealousy faded as she realized how ridiculous they both were. She got the giggles when she pictured Wallace attacking Eli with Veronica's tazer. He laughed with her. "I do like you a lot Jazmin, and I just hope you like me enough to resist whatever offerings other guys throw your way," Wallace said. He couldn't resist adding, "No matter how good they or their grandma cooks!"

She shook her head at his silliness and grabbed his hand. "All this talk of food had made me hungry. Let's go before I decide to call Eli for directions to his grandma's house," she teased.

He flashed her a happy smile, and they walked toward the restaurant. Both of them were just relishing in spending time together.

******_Saturday Morning At The Kane's Residences******_

Veronica drove by to pick up Alicia early Saturday morning. "I'm so glad you invited me to go shopping with you and your friends," Alicia said warmly.

"Believe me, I'm the one happy you agreed to join us. An all day shopping trip isn't really my idea of a good time. I like shopping in small doses. But I'll love shopping for your wedding dress and Lily's flower girl dress," Veronica said.

"I'm so glad Duncan agreed to come and let her be a part of the wedding. I was afraid his parents wouldn't like him bringing her to Vegas. I can't wait to get her and Darrell's pictures together," Alicia said.

"Duncan has, fortunately, outgrown his desire to let his parents dictate to him. His probation with family services is up in a few months, which means he and Lily could move out if he wanted. I'm sure his parents don't want to rock the boat," Veronica speculated.

When they pulled up to the Kane's Veronica saw that they were the first to arrive. Duncan greeted them at the door. "Ladies, come on in. Good morning," Duncan said.

"Good morning," Veronica said smiling.

"Thanks for letting us take Lily," Alicia added.

"Thanks for inviting her. She was so excited yesterday that it was all she talked about. Her and my mom looked at wedding magazines after dinner," Duncan shared.

"Really?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"Yes, I think mom's feeling competitive with you and wants to have something to share with Lily," Duncan admitted with a rueful smile.

"That's sweet of her," Alicia said graciously. "I'm sure it means a lot to your mom to have Lily so close and teach her about fashion."

Veronica tried not to laugh and was saved from being impolite by the appearance of Lily. "Wonnie is here!" she exclaimed happily and came running toward them. Although Lily was speaking better all the time, she still had some trouble pronouncing her r's. Veronica bent down and scooped her up in her arms.

"Lily, you need to thank Alicia for asking you to be her flower girl," Duncan reminded her.

Lily smiled shyly at Alicia from the perch of Veronica's arms. "Thank you, Aweesha for letting me be your flower girl. I's will be very pwetty," she said confidently.

They laughed at her declaration. "Yes, you will be," Alicia agreed.

"I'm glad you have her in a dress, Duncan. It will be much easier getting clothes on and off of her," Veronica said as she examined Lily in her blue sun dress.

"Have you eaten? Our cook laid out a breakfast for everyone. I figured at least one of you would be dragging and running behind," Duncan said.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Alicia said.

"Mac is definitely a night owl, so I know she'll be grateful. And Parker is very excited about you letting us borrow your limo and driver," Veronica stated.

"You said the limo. You never mentioned needing a driver," Duncan said pointedly.

"What?" Veronica asked in shock. Her heart stopped for a second. Then she saw Duncan's grin. "Oh, you!" She shoved him.

The doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell!" he exclaimed and grinned at her as he ran off to answer it.

It was Jazmin. Even though he knew she was coming, he still found himself surprised to see her at his house. They hadn't really had a moment alone together since they broke up. "Good morning," he said and opened the door wide for her to enter.

"Hi, Duncan. How have you been?" she asked.

"Good, thanks. I'm glad you're feeling better," Duncan said sincerely.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm feeling better, too," she said happily.

"Veronica is in the dining room with Lily," Duncan said. He started to walk with her there when the bell rang again.

"I remember where it's at," she told him with a small smile.

He gave her a regretful look as she walked away. The bell rang again. He turned and opened it. Parker's smiling face and Mac's annoyed face greeted him.

"Good morning!" Parker said cheerfully. She was definitely a morning person. Mac was definitely not. Duncan smiled at them. "Are you awake, Mac?" he asked her with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No!" she said with a glare. "I don't know why we had to get up at the crack of dawn just to go shopping."

"Because Rodeo Drive is a few hours away as you very well know!" Parker said with a laugh.

"Everyone's in the dining room. Follow me and I'll take you there," Duncan said. Neither of them had ever been to his family home.

Parker and Mac found everyone sitting at the dining room table. Parker said hello while Mac headed straight for the coffee.

"Someone does not look happy to be here," Alicia remarked.

" 'Mornin', Mac!" Lily said, waving happily as she ate a bowl of cereal.

Mac mustered up a small smile and waved at her.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Veronica said cheerfully. She knew from her semester rooming with Mac that it took her at least a full hour to function in the morning. More than likely she had waited until the last possible second to get out of bed this morning.

"Very funny," Mac replied sourly. She sat at the table across from Lily who was sitting between Alicia and Veronica. "Does someone want to explain to me the necessity of leaving so early?"

"Because L. A. is a bit of a drive, and we want to take our time. Neither Parker or Jazmin have never been, so we want to visit Hollywood Boulevard, too," Veronica explained.

"We could hit Rodeo Drive first. There are a lot of upscale dress shops. We can have a late lunch afterward and then go to Hollywood after we eat," Jazmin suggested.

"That sounds perfect!" Parker said excitedly. "Can we eat lunch at the Hard Rock Café? I've always wanted to go."

Her enthusiasm made everyone smile. "Fuel up, ladies. Hollywood awaits!" Alicia said.

Duncan caught Veronica's eye and signaled. She got up discreetly from the table. She followed him into the hall.

"I wanted to give you this," Duncan said, handing her a black American Express card. "Lily's in a 2T in most styles. Her shoe size is 5. Please don't let her get whatever she wants. Only what she needs for the wedding. My parents rarely say no to her, so I have to be the bad guy. As godmother you can help me with that." He smiled widely as she took the card.

"Fine. I can do that. I've had lots of practice saying no to Logan's spending tendencies," Veronica said.

"Can you also sneak and put whatever Alicia's gets for the wedding on the card, too?" Duncan asked. "I'd like it to be my wedding gift to her and to an extent your dad. My family still has a lot to make up for. You know my parents pay the bill anyway."

Veronica grinned knowingly. "You don't have anything to make up, but your parents…" her voice trailed off. "I'll be happy to charge Alicia's wedding dress. And lunch." Duncan laughed. "Absolutely," he said, grinning.

_*******The Limo Ride*******_

Parker couldn't stop smiling. Riding in a limo was no big deal to Jazmin and Veronica. Jazmin came from money and Veronica had dated Duncan and had been best friends with her sister. Mac was indifferent to wealth, but Parker thought it was exciting. She felt like a princess. Her home town was too small to have a limo service. Occasionally, someone went to nearby Denver for special occasions like prom. However, none of her prom dates could ever afford it. She hadn't minded; wealth had never been a big deal to her. It was a good thing she didn't know what she'd been missing.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" Parker asked Alicia.

"Something elegant but classy. Off white would be nice," Alicia said.

"What are your colors?" Jazmin asked.

"I don't really know since we're going to use a pre-decorated Vegas chapel," Alicia admitted. "Veronica, whatever dress you find that you like will be fine."

"We can look for Lily and I some matching dresses. That'll be really cute. Maybe in spring colors like pink or light blue," Veronica suggested.

"That sounds great to me," Alicia said.

"I's like pink!" Lily interjected from her car seat.

"You will be very pretty in pink," Mac said from the seat next to her.

"I look good in pink, too," Veronica said from her other side.

"I like you in blue," Mac said.

"Me, too," Jazmin said.

"I vote for pink," Parker said. That was one of her favorite colors.

"Yeah! Pink!" Lily cheered happily.

"We will look for both colors and take a vote," Veronica said. "So Mac, I hear from a big bird named Dick that you and he are getting along quite well these days. Why haven't I heard this from you?" She gave Mac a mischievous smile.

Mac was not one to share private details with a group, even if the group consisted of her three closest girlfriends. She gave Veronica an annoyed look. Veronica grinned back unapologetically.

"What? You've been hanging out with Dick and you didn't tell me?" Parker asked in surprise.

Mac squirmed as all eyes looked at Mac.

Lily's ears naturally caught the reference to Dick, one of her favorite people. "We's go see Dick! Dick! Dick! Dick! I wanna go see Dick!" she cheered.

"Not now, sweetie. We're going shopping with just us girls. You can see Dick some other time," Veronica said.

Lily got a mutinous expression on her face. "I love Dick! I wants to play with Dick _now_!" she demanded as only a two year old can do.

Veronica was battling her desire to laugh at Lily's willfulness with her desire to be a good godmother and role model.

Fortunately, Alicia stepped in the familiar parental role. "Lily, Veronica already told you that we are not going to see Dick today. We are going shopping for dresses for my wedding. Ask your daddy to take you to see Dick tomorrow," Alicia said firmly.

"I get pretty, pink dress! I's flower girl!" Lily proclaimed happily-Dick quickly forgotten.

The ladies laughed at her precociousness.

Parker gave Mac a determined look. "Don't think I forgot the conversation. What's been going on between you and you-know-who?" she asked. "Are you back together?"

"No, we're not," Mac replied. "But he came to the hospital and held my hand through the procedure. He was really great. He didn't push; he just supported me. Then after class Monday, we talked. He keeps apologizing and telling me how much he loves me. It's hard to stay mad."

"Sometimes time brings about clarity and forgiveness," Alicia said, thinking about the year she and Keith spent a part. "I don't know if you ladies are aware of the fact that Keith and I broke up for a year because I kept some important information from Keith about my past and Wallace's father."

Veronica listened aptly. She knew their break up had occurred around the time Wallace left for Chicago and found out about his real dad. However, her dad didn't volunteer any info and Veronica didn't ask. She kept so much from her dad that it didn't feel right to pry into his life. She knew he'd been hurting.

"I let him go," Alicia continued. "I was ashamed. And I had been unhappy with his own Mars way of finding out the information instead of talking things out and apologizing. I was defensive, and Keith just walked away. The fact that Dick is so relentless in winning back your approval and repairing the damage to your relationship is good thing."

Mac was touched that Alicia cared enough to share something painful and private about herself. "He is definitely determined," Mac admitted fondly.

"He's definitely been in a great mood all week," Veronica mentioned.

"He kissed me on Monday after class," she finally shared.

"I _knew _it! He was looking way too happy!" Veronica exclaimed with a grin.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that!" Parker complained.

"I can't believe _Dick_ didn't tell us that!" Veronica stated. "He didn't even tell Logan. I wondered what came over him a few days ago when he was hugging us and telling us he loved us."

The girls laughed at the image. Mac had a pleased expression on her face. If Dick wasn't bragging and boasting to Logan, then he was really taking what they talked about to heart. It really gave her hope for their future together.

"So _why_ aren't you back together?" Jazmin asked.

"I told him we could spend time together. We had lunch every day this week after our anatomy class," Mac said.

"That's a good start. Lunch doesn't bring too much pressure or expectation," Veronica commented.

"It's going to take some time for me to forget him kissing Tonya," Mac said. "Not to mention, things fell apart before that too easily. We both need some time to learn to trust. I'm so private, and he's not. He has a hard time understanding that my being that way isn't a rejection of him. It's just the way I am."

"Relationships acquire a lot of adjustment and compromise," Alicia advised. "If you love each other enough and are willing to do the work, things will work out the way they're supposed to."

Veronica knew first-hand how true that was. It took a few years for her and Logan to get it right. "Just don't take as long as Logan and I," she said grinning.

"No danger of that. Dick is not nearly as patient as Logan. Neither am I for that matter," Mac said with a smile.

"No one is as patient as Logan," Veronica said with a dreaming look on her face. Just last night he showed her once again how patient he could be in the best possible way.

"No need to rub in your happy-couple-bliss," Mac replied. Then she looked at the other girls in the car who all had similar smiles that indicated they were thinking of their own men. "Or any of yours either!" she said to the others. They all laughed.

******_Hard Rock Café ******_

They all went into the restaurant happy but exhausted. Even Mac had to admit the shopping had been fun. Watching Jazmin and Parker bond over a pair of Louis Vuittons was entertaining. Mac never understood why women felt the need for so many shoes. But Jazmin and Parker reacted like it was Christmas all over a shoe sale. It was hilarious. It proved once again that even intelligent women fell victim to clever exclusive marketing.

Because it was 2 o'clock, they didn't have to wait long for a table. "I never thought I'd be so glad to sit down!" Alicia remarked.

"Me, too! I thought I was in better shape!" Jazmin said.

Alicia smiled at her. She had enjoyed spending time with her son's new girlfriend. Jazmin was friendly and down to earth. Alicia had been concerned that their different backgrounds and worried that the differences in their socio-economic status would be a problem. Now, however, she wasn't worried. Not only had she found her without pretense, but Jazmin had been the one to locate a perfect dress for the wedding. It was sleeveless, with a V neck that showed off her cleavage. The tightly fitted waist accented her still youthful figure. She had thought the slight train was too much for a woman her age getting married for the third time. However, the girls had convinced her that she looked too stunning in it to pass it up. She was glad she hadn't found it on her own because she would've convinced herself it was too young looking and inappropriate. "I can't believe Duncan bought me that dress or that you were so sneaky!" Alicia said to her soon to be stepdaughter.

"Now you can concentrate on saving for the honeymoon. My dad is going to pass out when he gets a load of you in that dress!" Veronica exclaimed.

"And I'm sure Logan will react the same way when sees you in your dress," Alicia said smiling.

"Me, too! I's bootiful!" Lily interjected.

Lily had managed to get her wish for a pink dress because Veronica had found a shop that catered specifically to the bridal party and not the bride. Lily campaigned hard for a dress with ruffles. However, Veronica had managed to steer her in a different direction. Since they found Alicia's dress first, it was easier for Veronica to decide on a style. She thought it would look nice if her dress was a similar style. At first she thought the hot pink dress she spotted would be too much even though the color looked great on her. It was made up of a shimmering satin so light reflected off of it. It was perfect for a Vegas wedding. Veronica liked it because it was simple with simple straight lines. It was sleeveless and V necked like Alicia's dress. It was a bit longer than most dresses Veronica wore. However, it really hugged her figure. When she tried it on, she knew it was the one. The fact that they found a matching flower girl dress in Lily's size sealed the deal. Lily's dress tied in the back, while Veronica's did not.

"The dresses are perfect," Veronica admitted.

The server came up to the table and took their drink orders. Veronica looked up in surprise when she heard someone call her name. "Veronica Mars! What a nice surprise!"

Veronica smiled when she saw Casey Grant at their table. She got up to give him a hug. Casey was one of the few 09ers who grew up quite nice. It's amazing what a little time in an occult can do for a fella.

"Casey, it's great to see you, too! I never figured the head of a multi-millionaire conglomerate would be frequenting the Hard Rock Café," Veronica said smiling as she sat back down. "Don't tell me you wine and dine your prospective clients here?"

"You'd be surprised. Many of my clients are tourists, and they request to eat at whatever place they've seen the most on TV," Casey replied. He looked around the table. "Hey, Mac. Good to see you."

"Hi, Casey. How have you been?" Mac asked.

"Really great. Sorry to interrupt you ladies," he said with a charming smile at everyone.

"We've been out shopping. This is Alicia Fennel, Wallace's mom. She and my dad are finally tying the knot next month," Veronica shared.

"Congratulations," Casey said.

"It's nice to meet you," Alicia said.

"This is Parker Lee, my roommate at Hearst," Mac said, introducing the two.

"And this is our friend from school Jazmin Jaleno," Veronica introduced.

Casey shook the ladies' hand and looked questioningly at Lily. "Oh, this is Duncan's daughter Lily. Lily, this is Casey. He went to school with me and your daddy and your mommy."

Lily looked interested. "You knew my mommy?" she asked Casey.

Casey gave Veronica a puzzled look. "This is Meg's daughter," she said quietly.

"Oh," Casey replied as understanding came to him. "You're mommy was the nicest girl in our high school. Everyone loved her," he said to Lily.

Lily smiled widely to hear that. Since coming back to California and connecting with the Mannings, she knew exactly who her mother was. Duncan kept a picture of Meg in Lily's room, and the Mannings kept lots of photos of their daughter. But then Lily squirmed and turned to Veronica. "I need to go potty."

"I'll take her," Alicia volunteered. "You can visit with your friend."

"Do you have time to sit for a few minutes?" Veronica asked Casey.

"Sure," he replied. "So are you and Duncan dating again?"

"No, I'm still with Logan. We're living together actually," Veronica shared.

"Really? That's great," Casey remarked. "You were always very good for Logan."

"Dick lives there, too," Mac sneakily interjected.

"You're living with Dick Casablancas?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"No!" Veronica exclaimed. "Dick and Logan bought a beach house together last summer. I moved in with Logan in December when Mac began dating Dick. We decided to not kick Dick out just yet." She threw that in just to annoy Mac. She grinned when Mac grave her a disgusted look.

"You and Dick? No way!" Casey insisted.

"Well, you know college. Not as many cliques. People change. Old grudges and high school differences aren't as important," Veronica explained. Then she had an amusing idea. "As a matter of fact, Mac and I are going to a dinner part tomorrow night at Madison Sinclair's house."

Mac gave Veronica a sharp look. Then Veronica's intention became clear when Veronica said, "You should come. Madison would love to see you."

"Okay, have I entered the _Twilight Zone_?" Casey asked with a chuckle. "Mac and Dick is hard enough to fathom. But you and Madison as friends, I can't believe!"

Mac smiled as she grasped Veronica's intention. "Yes, Casey, you should come. About 8 o'clock. It will be a nice surprise for Madison. Not to mention the guys will love to see you. They'll all be there, too," Mac said.

"You two hanging out with Madison Sinclair I've got to see," Casey said with a grin. "I'll be there."

"That'll be great," Veronica said as Casey got up.

"It was nice to meet you both," Casey said to Parker and Jazmin. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

After he left, Jazmin asked, "I'm confused. Why did you let your friend think you all were friends with Madison?"

Veronica had a very satisfied look on her face. "Why to humiliate and embarrass her, of course!" Veronica said happily. "We'll all be there around 7. The place will be full of friends and family by the time Casey arrives. It'll be perfect."

"Come again?" Jazmin asked still confused.

"Casey doesn't know about the baby switch," Mac explained for Veronica. "Having to explain to Casey that I'm a Sinclair and she's not will cause her lots of embarrassment. She took a lot of pride in her status as a Sinclair in high school."

Veronica was laughing as she pictured Madison's face when she saw Casey show up at her house.

"Suddenly, I can't wait to party at Madison Sinclair's!" Veronica remarked with a smirk.

Mac laughed. "Me, too!" The dinner party Mac had been dreading suddenly seemed full of interesting possibilities.

*****MORE TO COME*******

_I made up the Sinclairs first names since they didn't tell what they were on the show. Some of you mentioned you were excited about the shopping trip. I hope it didn't disappoint. I personally HATE shopping for clothes, so I didn't go into too much detail about shops and clothes. Sorry! Please review and help keep me motivated..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for taking longer than normal to post, but I moved over the weekend. It's exhausting work. I tried to finish beforehand, but I didn't manage. I didn't want to post until I got to specific spot. This chapter is rated M for a short scene near the beginning. Enjoy! **

Chapter 26: Party Time

******_Sunday Afternoon At The Mackenzies'******_

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Natalie Mackenzie asked her husband.

"Well, how can we not go?" Sam pointed out. "Not only is Madison our daughter, too, but Cindy has already become attached to Lauren. I doubt Ryan will have the same reaction to Madison. From what Cindy says, she's not very nice."

"Don't you even _want_ to meet Madison? She is our daughter," Natalie said.

"She's not. Cindy is. She's the best daughter any parent could ask for. She's thoughtful and kind, brilliant, and selfless. Even though she's always been very different from us with different interests, she's always joined in with whatever family plans we had very good naturedly," Sam said.

"I don't need you to remind me of how great our daughter is. I know that. I'd like to think we had a hand in making her that way. But Madison is a part of us, too. We should at least make an overture toward her. If she isn't receptive then that's fine. But we at least owe her that," Natalie said.

"Fine. We'll reach out. But be prepared to be rejected," Sam said.

"I just don't know how I'm going to feel seeing Cindy build a bond with Marilyn. They can offer her a lot more than we can," Natalie remarked.

"Our daughter cannot be bought, and you know that," her husband assured her. He put his arm around her in comfort.

Natalie sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I know. I just don't want to lose her," Natalie said.

"We won't. And who knows? Before all this is over, we could gain another daughter," Sam said optimistically.

******_The Beach House******_

"So let me get this straight. You invited Casey to the Sinclairs's without telling him about the baby switch?" Logan asked Veronica.

"Yep," she replied grinning.

"You're a naughty girl," Logan told her with a smirk. It didn't take him long to understand Veronica's nefarious intention.

"Can you picture the look on Madison's face when she has to tell Casey about the switch?" Veronica asked with a giggle.

"She's going to kill you," Logan said.

"I'm not afraid of her or her screeching. Although I may take some Tylenol with me to ward off the headache I'm sure she's going to give me," Veronica said.

"So did Mac say who all was coming to this so called party?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much everyone but Weevil. She even invited Daisy. Madison will love that!" Veronica remarked smiling.

"What isn't Weevil coming?" Logan asked.

"He said he'd have to be really drunk to step foot in and I quote 'that skinny bitches house'," Veronica shared with a snicker. "Mac did get him to agree to celebrate Parker's birthday next weekend with us. Piz's band is performing at some club in San Diego next Friday. So we're all going."

"You want me to spend a Friday night listening to Piz's boy band? When did we fall out of love?" Logan asked with an uncharacteristic pout.

"We are going for Parker. Although I did promise Piz I'd come watch him perform sometime," Veronica said. "Besides, it was just a year ago when _you_ were throwing your own birthday party for Parker."

Logan looked uncomfortable at the reminder then pinned Veronica with a look. "How could I forget? That's when you first kissed Piz, _remember_?" he reminded her.

"Of course not!" Veronica said as she sat down in his lap and put her arm around his neck. "You know I don't remember kissing any guy but you."

Logan smiled. "Good answer," he said. "I should refresh your memory just to be safe." He kissed her very thoroughly then grinned when he pulled back and observed her bemused expression.

Veronica opened her eyes and challenged, "You can do better than that!"

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Better? I'll show you better!" He began kissing her neck and then bit down until she moaned and titled her head back to give him room to maneuver. Then he covered her mouth once again with his own and kissed her passionately. When he lifted his head Veronica's chest was heaving. "Now that's more like it!" she declared with a satisfied smile.

Before she could say another word, Logan pulled her shirt off over her head. He pushed up her bra and filled his hands with her breasts. Veronica bit back a moan, trying to form a thought. "We should go to our room. Dick may come in," she bit out. Then she gasped out his name when his lips closed around her breast. Soon all thought of Dick flew out of her mind.

"Don't worry, Sugarlips. I'll be quick," Logan said as he rose up and pulled off his shirt. He pulled her down onto the sofa, covering her body with his and kissing her hotly.

Veronica loved the fact that Logan still had times when he was frantic for her. He made her feel so desirable. Logan rose up far enough to slide off her shorts and panties. He released himself from his shorts. She gasped when he plunged into her. "I love you!" she moaned out in pleasure. "I know and that's why Piz gets to live!" he declared with a satisfied grin then kissed her once again.

******_That Evening At The Sinclairs******_

Both sets of parents agreed to get together before anyone else arrived. The Sinclairs had invited a few close relatives and Mac her friends. They had decided to meet an hour earlier than the invited guests. This would be the first time Mac's parents would be meeting Madison. Mac was anxious for their sake. She knew how heartless Madison could be.

Lauren answered the door. She smiled shyly at Mac's parents and brother. "Hi," Lauren said. "Come in." Mac gave her a hug. That seemed to relax Lauren.

"Lauren, this is my mom and dad and brother Ryan. You and he are the same age," Mac said.

"Please call me Natalie," Mac's mom said. "And this is Sam, my husband."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Lauren said.

"We're glad you are feeling better," Sam said.

"Mom and Dad are in the den," Lauren informed them.

As they headed toward the den, Ryan asked Lauren, "So you go to Neptune High?"

"I did for a little bit before I got sick. I'm a freshman. How about you?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, me, too," Ryan said.

Their conversation came to an end when they entered the room where Lauren's family was waiting.

The Sinclairs stood up when they came into the room. Ryan was introduced, and then they all took a seat.

"Madison will be here in a minute," Marilyn said. "Will you go tell her our guests are here, Lauren?" Lauren left to obey her request.

"So how are classes going?" Stephen Sinclair asked Mac.

"Fine. Midterms are coming up," Mac said. She had been wrestling with whether or not to bring up something that had been bothering her. With Lauren out of the room, now was as good a time as any. "Can I ask you two something that has really been bothering me?" Mac asked the Sinclairs.

"Sure you can," Marilyn replied with an encouraging smile.

"I'm still having trouble understanding why you let Lauren get so sick without even contacting me. You knew I could be a match, and you knew why Madison wasn't. How come you didn't reach out to me?" Mac asked. When the Sinclairs looked uncomfortable Mac pressed further. She said to Marilyn, "I know that_ you_ at least knew I knew about the switch."

"What?" Stephen asked in surprise. He looked questioningly at his wife.

"I was here the day after Madison's sixteenth birthday to pick up my purse I left," Mac told them. "I met my biological mother, Marilyn, for the first time, and later she drove by our house before we left our camping trip." She looked pointedly at Marilyn. "Remember? You stopped and looked at me through your car window. But you left without speaking to me."

Marilyn looked upset and ashamed at the memory. When she had realized who Mac was it had taken every bit of her self-control not to hug her and tell her about their connection. She had been unable to stop herself from driving by the Mackenzie's. When Mac had walked toward her car Marilyn had realized that she knew about the switch. It had been pure cowardice that had caused her to drive away and fear that kept her from telling Stephen.

"You did?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, she did," Mac said. "But that's not important. Before Lauren gets back, I want to know why neither of you called my parents when Lauren was first diagnosed."

Stephen sighed. "That's my fault. Marilyn wanted to. She begged me more than once. I just wasn't ready to cause such upheaval in my family until there were no other options. Lauren being sick was bad enough. I didn't know how she'd handle it, and especially didn't want to make things worse for her. I also knew how devastating the news would be for Madison. She took such pride in our family. Lauren getting sick was hard on her. I knew I was going to have to reach out to you when she fell out of remission, but I just kept hoping she'd improve," he explained.

"You basically put Madison's hurt feelings ahead of Lauren's life. That's what you're saying," Mac said angrily. She did not understand this man. "I can forgive you for not wanting to switch back when you found out the truth about the switch because my parents were great. I'm happy to be a Mackenzie. However, I will _never_ forgive you for risking Lauren that way!"

"Cindy," Natalie admonished.

"No, it's okay. I understand," Stephen said sadly.

They were all staring wordlessly at one another when Madison finally came into the room. Lauren was right behind her. Both girls were oblivious to the tension in the room. Ryan very much wanted to escape. Unlike his sister Mac, he wasn't shy. He said to Madison, "Hi, I'm Ryan, your brother. Nice to meet you!" Then he said to Lauren, "Why don't you give me the tour of your place?" He grabbed her arm before she could reply and led her out of the room and away from all the drama.

"Don't you think that was a little rude?" Lauren asked.

"No. Believe me. You did _not_ want to be in there. I was saving you," Ryan replied as they walked down the hall.

The rest of the family had watched Lauren and Ryan leave without comment. Then everyone looked at Madison. "Madison, this is Sam and Natalie Mackenzie, your biological parents," Stephen introduced.

Natalie held out her hand to Madison. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said.

Madison seemed taken back. She glanced at her parents and did the expected thing. She shook Natalie's hand. "Hello," she simply said.

"You grew into a beautiful lady. Hasn't she, Sam?" Natalie asked her husband.

"Yes, she has," Stephen said with a friendly smile.

"Madison is taking classes at Hearst, too," Stephen Sinclair offered.

"Really? Have you decided on a major?" Natalie asked.

"Interior design," Madison replied.

"Oh, I just love watching those home makeover shows on TLC!" Natalie exclaimed. "I can never get Cindy to watch them with me."

"Who's Cindy?" Madison asked. She knew but this was her way of finding out why Mac went by a ridiculous masculine nickname.

"That's my name. Mac's short for Mackenzie," Mac explained.

Madison contemplated the fact that she could've been named Cindy. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She shuddered at the thought of being called Mac, but she supposed Cindy was a nice enough name. Her birth parents seemed like nice enough people, but they were so ordinary. However, looking at everyone in the room critically, it was obvious that Mac looked like Madison's mom and Lauren, while Madison looked like Natalie. Ryan had left too quickly for Madison to notice any resemblance. This whole situation was weird and uncomfortable. She had no use for a younger brother. Nor did she need another set of parents. What did they expect from her?

Mac couldn't stand the torture. She got out her cell and texted Veronica. _"Are you on your way?" "Not yet." Come save me from the torture!"_ Mac begged. _"LOL. Okay," _came Veronica's quick reply.

Mac put her phone away in relief. She looked up in horror when Marilyn suggested they look at Madison's baby pictures. When Marilyn went out to grab the photo album, Sam gamely attempted to engage Madison in small talk. Mac decided it was a perfect time to sneak out. "I'm going to go find Lauren," Mac said to Stephen and slipped out before anyone could say anything.

She found Lauren and her brother hanging out in Lauren's room. Ryan was flipping through the channels on Lauren's LCD, wall mounted TV. Ryan looked up when she came in. "Finally escaped the torture?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes. They were bringing out Madison's baby pictures!" she remarked with a roll of her eyes.

Ryan snickered. "Close one," he said with a grin.

"No amount of family obligation will induce me to look at Madison's baby pictures," Mac declared.

"She was a cute baby," Lauren commented. "But I was cuter!"

Mac laughed at her boast. "I'm sure you were."

They heard a door ring a few minutes later. "Thank God!" Mac exclaimed in relief and slipped out of the room.

Downstairs Madison was opening the door. Dick's smiling face greeted her with Veronica and Logan right behind her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Madison asked Veronica.

Veronica answered for him. "We were invited, of course. Don't act surprised to see me. We _are _Mac's best friends."

When Madison glanced in surprise at Logan, Veronica smiled arrogantly and said, "He's mine, so my best friends are his."

Mac made it to the bottom of the stairs. "I invited them-as you very well know," Mac said to Madison as she reached her side.

"Whatever," Madison said sourly. Madison's mom came to the door to see who had arrived.

"Welcome," she said with a warm smile.

"Marilyn, these are my friends, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls," Mac introduced.

"It's good to meet you, Veronica. Logan, it's been a long time," Marilyn said.

"Yes, ma'am," Logan replied. "How have you been?"

"Good. How's school?" she asked.

"Good," he said.

"You can find food and drinks laid out in the dining room. Help yourselves," Marilyn told them.

When she left Veronica turned to Logan. "You know her?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"Well, one of my best friends dated her daughter through most of high school. Does your dad know who Dick is?" Logan pointed out. Veronica stuck her tongue out at his condensing tone. He just grinned.

"Why don't you escort me to the food?" Veronica said to Mac.

******_A Half Hour Later******_

Madison watched her mom introduce her Aunt and Uncle to Mac and her parents. "Would this horrible night ever end?" she wondered. One of her cousins came up to her. "The _real_ you seems nice," her cousin Brian said as they watched his parents to talk to Mac.

"She's a freak!" Madison declared sourly.

Brian smiled at her annoyance. Madison was always so unpleasant. He couldn't help but relish in her discomfort. "Well, I guess I'll go find out for myself. Later," he said as he walked toward Mac.

The doorbell rang again, and Madison went to answer it.

Veronica appeared to see who had arrived. She smiled when she saw and her friends at the door.

"Hello," Wallace said to Madison. "We're friends of Mac."

Veronica stepped in to make introductions. "Madison, you remember Wallace Fennel from school? He played on the basketball team."

"Vaguely," Madison said. Veronica's friendship with this black boy was just one of many reasons why Veronica was such a freak- her and her purple striped sidekick. She looked with interest at the very good-looking man next to him.

"These are other friends of ours. Jazmin Jaleno is Wallace's girlfriend, and this is her twin brother Jason," Veronica introduced.

Madison dismissed Jazmin but gave Jason a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you. Can I get you something to drink, Jason?"

Jason gave her an amused smile. "Of course," he replied.

Veronica watched Madison escort Jason out of sight. "Unbelievable!" she remarked in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Veronica, Jason knows better," Jazmin said.

"At least he'll keep her out of our hair!" Wallace said with a grin.

The doorbell rang again, and since he was still standing by the door, Wallace opened it. He smiled at Duncan and Parker who were standing there.

"Where's Piz?" he asked Parker pointedly.

"Don't worry, Wallace. We did not come together," Duncan said smiling at the look Wallace was giving him. "We just pulled up at the same time and walked up the drive together.

Parker smiled at the two men. "Piz and I spent the afternoon together, but he had to work on a paper he put off all weekend. It's due tomorrow."

"That's my boy! King of procrastination," Wallace said with a grin.

Mac appeared to greet them. They followed her into the main room where both set of parents were. She introduced the new arrivals. Like Dick, Duncan already knew the Sinclairs. However, the Mackenzies had never met any of Mac's friends but Veronica and Dick.

A few minutes later Daisy arrived and sashayed into the room. She found the different reactions to her appearance amusing. Jazmin instantly tensed up and looked annoyed to see her. Wallace smiled but tried not to look too happy to see her lest he attract Jazmin's ire. Duncan and Logan gave her a friendly smile. However, both men were careful to not smile too warmly at her-Logan because he was a good boyfriend and Duncan because she was definitely too much for him. Veronica gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Mac motioned her over and introduced her to her parents. Momma Sinclair showed her where to go for drinks.

Daisy looked with interest when she saw Jason chatting with that horrid Madison girl. Daisy could always spot a girl on the prowl. She didn't walk toward them. Instead, she made sure Jason saw her and then she turned her back on him, knowing he would come to her.

Madison had been relishing in gaining the attention of the sexy Italian who was somehow friends with Mac. However, when he suddenly seemed distracted Madison looked to see what had captured his attention. She wanted to scream in rage when she saw Veronica Mar's skanky J-Lo looking friend helping herself to the drinks and food her family provided. Forgetting how her rudeness may appear to Jason, she marched over to Daisy. "I'm not sure who invited _you_, but you are _not_ welcome here!" Madison screeched. "You can leave."

Daisy finished eating the appetizer she had picked up without outwardly reacting to Madison's very rude demand. She took a drink of the glass of soda she had obtained. Finally, she smiled at Jason who had come up behind Madison. Jason returned her smile. Madison hadn't realized Jason had followed her. Instead, she was angry that Daisy seemed indifferent to her demand and barely acknowledged her presence. "Did you hear me? You're not wanted!" Madison said angrily.

"I'm not sure _that_'s necessarily true," Jason interjected, smiling as he gave Daisy a very interested look.

Madison got even more upset at seeing Jason give Daisy an admiring look. "You can't possibly think you belong here," Madison insisted, indifferent to how crass she was being.

Daisy finally put down her drink, gave Madison a dismissive look and said to Jason, "It seems our little hostess here finds my presence upsetting. Shall we go?"

"Sure." Jason replied with a pleased grin. "Your place or mine?"

Daisy laughed. "Your sister would kill you and the mood. Let's go to my place. I have a dorm room all to myself."

Without acknowledging Madison at all, Jason held out his hand to Daisy. She took it, and they walked out of the room together, leaving Madison with her mouth opened in shock.

She followed them out of the room and saw them go out the front door together. Before she could do much more than stomp her foot in frustration, she heard laughter coming from the other room. She went in to the room and paused in surprise. Casey Grant was standing and chatting with Duncan, Logan, Veronica, Dick, and Mac. Wallace was across the room, cozied up with his girlfriend and talking to some other girl.

The group finally noticed Madison's appearance. "Hey, Madison," Veronica said in the annoyingly fake cheerful voice Madison especially detested. "Look who was able to drop by. We ran into Casey yesterday when we were shopping in L.A."

"I hope it's okay that we invited him," Mac said politely.

Madison somehow managed to greet Casey. Her mind was racing. What had they told him?

Casey wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Veronica looked too pleased with herself and Madison didn't look at all pleased. "Hey, Madison. It's good to see you. I was pleasantly surprised to hear Veronica and Mac were hanging out with you," Casey remarked.

Dick started laughing. "Veronica and Mac do _not_ hang out. Who told you that? We're only here because of the whole switched at birth thing," Dick said.

Casey looked puzzled. He looked at Madison for an explanation. She opened her mouth to explain. But since she had yet to explain the insanity that had became her life to anyone, she didn't know how.

Mac suddenly felt uncomfortable. Embarrassing Madison not only didn't seem amusing anymore, but she realized it made her feel very extremely guilty and awkward. "Madison and I were born a day apart at the same hospital. We were switched at birth," Mac explained.

"What?" Casey asked in surprise.

"Mac should've been Madison and Madison should've been Mac," Dick explained further. "And Mac recently donated her bone marrow to save their little sister's life. She has leukemia." Dick gave her a proud, fond look.

"Wow. That's great of you, Mac," Casey said, admiringly.

Disgusted and upset, Madison walked away without saying anything. Casey watched her leave. He turned to Veronica with a disapproving look. "I see you haven't changed that much after all, Veronica. That wasn't cool. Using me once again for another purpose," Casey said a bit annoyed. "So guys, you want to go somewhere and catch up?" He directed the question to the men, clearly not wanting to spend further time with Veronica and Mac.

Wanting to defuse the situation, Duncan quickly responded, "Let's go outside to the pool area." He led Casey away. After throwing Veronica an I-told-you so look, Logan followed them. Dick, of course, didn't want to leave Mac's side but sighed and followed, too.

Veronica and Mac exchanged glances. "So, okay, that wasn't our finest moment," Veronica admitted.

"You think?" Mac replied sarcastically. She shook her head. Veronica tried hard to look and feel repentant then gave up and started laughing. Mac tried to look stern but failed miserably. She, too, started laughing. "You are horrible!" Mac said with a grin.

Veronica smiled knowingly. "I know, but you love me anyway!"

"It's a good thing you're cute!" Mac joked.

"That's what Logan says!" Veronica replied with a saucy grin.

******_The Following Friday At The Static Lounge In San Diego******_

Mac, Parker, Wallace, and Jazmin drove up to San Diego together. Piz had to be there early to set up with his band. Mac had insisted on treating Parker to dinner, so the four of them went out to a nice dinner. Mac made sure that the wait-staff did all the embarrassing things that they normally do for birthdays. She knew that Parker would love the attention, and she did. Parker was in a great mood. Her parents had sent her a very nice birthday check. She was trying to talk Mac and Jazmin into another shopping trip. Jazmin, of course, was game. Mac, though, convinced her to save it for the Vegas trip. Even if Parker only stayed for the weekend, the extra cash would come in handy.

"So what do you know about the club Piz is playing in?" Mac asked as they reached the San Diego city limits.

"It's called The Static Lounge. It's a club for 18-21 year olds, so no fake I.D. is needed. They don't serve alcohol," Parker said.

"What? No alcohol? It's a good thing you didn't tell everyone that ahead of time!" Wallace remarked with a look of disbelief.

Parker smiled. "Why do you think I didn't mention it until now?" she quipped. "But I think it's great. I won't have to ignore the lame pick-up attempts by drunken guys on the prowl," Parker said. "Since Piz is in the band, he can't be there to scare off the unwanted suitors."

"So what about the sober ones that'll be sure to hit on you?" Jazmin asked. "You do look pretty amazing tonight. "

Parker smiled at the compliment. She was wearing one of her new outfits she had purchased on their shopping trip. The skirt was a bit shorter than she'd normally wear as well as the neckline a bit lower. She figured since it was her birthday she owed it to herself to look her best. Not to mention, she had some plans for Piz later. "Thank you," she said to Jazmin. "I have some big plans tonight."

Wallace snickered. Jazmin decided to nudge Wallace. "It must be nice to be with a man who has _big plans _for you," she said dramatically as she looked at Wallace for his reaction.

"She said _she_ had big plans," Wallace corrected. "I admire these new liberated women that don't mind taking some initiative. Takes the pressure off of us guys."

Mac and Parker laughed while Jazmin gave him a coy smile. "Maybe I just need to be inspired," she said to Wallace.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Wallace," Mac said smiling as she looked at them in the back seat through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Wallace replied with a grin. "I got this. You want inspiration. I'll give you inspiration!"

"I can't wait!" Jazmin told him eagerly.

Mac's GPS led them to the club in no time. Mac texted Veronica to see if she was there yet. Her phone beeped with a reply. "It looks like we timed things perfectly. Veronica said they just made it inside."

"Is Dick and Duncan with them?" Jazmin asked.

"Yes. The four of them drove up together," Mac said.

"Is your brother going to be here?" Parker asked.

"He's supposed to drive here with Eli," Jazmin replied.

When they went in they spotted their friends easily enough. They had been waiting for them near the entrance.

"Dude, what was your man thinking? This place doesn't even sell beer!" Dick complained to Parker as soon as he saw them come in.

"It's not like it's legal for us to drink anyway," Parker defended.

"Speak for yourself. I'm 21 or will be in like a month. Same dif," Dick declared.

"Actually, it's not," Mac told him, smiling.

"Well, if I can't drink, you gotta come dance with me!" Dick demanded and dragged Mac onto the dance floor.

"Dick's got the right idea for once. Come on, hot stuff. Show me what you've got," Veronica said flirtatiously to Logan.

"The things I must do to keep my woman happy," Logan said dramatically. Veronica gave him an impish grin, while he let himself be pulled onto the dance floor. They had not been dancing in a few months, and he relished any pasttime that allowed him to get his hands on her or watch her shake her delectable body.

"Do you want to get a table close to the stage, so you can see Piz?" Duncan suggested to Parker.

"That'd be great. Thanks," she replied.

"I'll go with them if you want to go get us some drinks," Jazmin said to Wallace.

"Gladly," Wallace said with a smile. He asked Duncan and Parker what they'd like and then went to get drinks.

******_An Hour Later******_

When Jason and Eli arrived they spotted most of their friends sitting at two tables. Eli made a point of sitting at the table that Duncan was not sitting at. Veronica and Logan were sitting at the table next to them. They looked up when they spotted Jason and Eli. "It's about time you two got here. What took you so long?" Veronica asked.

"Some of us still work for a living, in case you've forgotten," Weevil remarked as he sat down in one of the open chairs. Jason paused to wish Parker a happy birthday at the neighboring table. "Today was payday, so I wanted to wait and leave after my shift."

"Well, you're just in time. Piz's band just finished their break and are about to play again. Piz told me he had a song just for Parker," Veronica shared.

"I'm all a twitter in anticipation," Weevil said dryly.

Jason sat down with a smile, having overheard Eli's remark. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Dick is exhausting Mac on the dance floor, and Jazmin and Wallace have been there for the past twenty minutes or so," Veronica said.

"Piz's band is pretty good. They kind of put me in mind of All American Rejects," Logan admitted. "I haven't wanted to kill myself once."

"I heard that!" Parker exclaimed. Her chair was directly behind Logan's. Logan turned and grinned at her.

Their conversation was interrupted when Piz began talking on the microphone. "I wanted to take a minute and wish my girlfriend a happy birthday. She's 20 today. Parker, stand up!" he ordered. Parker's friends encouraged her to stand and wave. "Isn't she pretty?" The audience clapped and whistled while a few yelled out happy birthday. Parker was a bit embarrassed at all the attention, but she also felt flattered that Piz was making such a big deal about her. She bowed graciously and sat back down. "I have this song that I wrote just for her. It's kind of cheesy, but I'm kind of cheesy so bare with me." Then Piz strummed his guitar and began to play. He wasn't the lead vocal for his band, but they led him take the lead on his song. Fortunately, he had a nice voice.

_You're The One I want_

_Sometimes a person doesn't know_

_When love and passion will take hold_

_I met you but didn't see _

_All that you and I could be_

_We started out just as friends_

_It's funny how some things in life begin_

_I didn't know you were my type_

_Now I can't imagine you in my life_

_Chorus: Now I know you're the one I want_

_You're the one I want to know_

_All the things I have to show_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_The one I want to warm me when it's cold_

_You're the one I want take for a ride_

_You're the one I want, baby, always by my side_

_Your smile lights up your face_

_Being near you makes my heart race_

_Your laughter gives me so much joy_

_I know that I'm one lucky boy_

Dick and Mac had come back to the table when Piz started talking. Veronica took note of the fact that they were holding hands and Mac seemed happy. They sat down at Parker and Duncan's table, so Veronica couldn't quiz her like she was dying to. Veronica smiled when Piz started talking about Parker. She was relieved and happy to see him be happy again. She had regretted so much the way things had ended with them. Veronica knew she should have broken up with him before she left for Virginia last summer instead of drawing him closer to her and hurting him. She watched Parker's reaction to the song and saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. Duncan leaned over and said something to her that made her smile. It looks like Piz's song was a hit with the only one whose opinion mattered.

Parker was extremely touched by the song. No one had ever written her a song or even a poem. In that moment, she felt herself finally fall in love with Piz. She had been cautious and holding back because things never seemed to go the way she wanted when it came to guys. But Piz was sweet, and he was gentle. He would never hurt her or disappoint her.

"After that I need a drink," Weevil said. He got up and headed to the bar. He was very surprised to discover that the place did _not_ serve alcohol. In annoyance, he bought a coke and watched the dance floor from the bar. He spotted Jazmin right away. She was wrapped around Wallace like a snake around a tree. Weevil's eyes narrowed at the sight. He was so focused on seeing the two of them obviously so close that he did not see Jason approach.

Jason noticed that something had caught his friend's attention. He followed his gaze and saw his sister slow dancing with Wallace. He looked back at Eli and finally realized something that was blatantly obvious. "You're in love with my sister," he said to Eli.

Eli looked at Jason in surprise. "What?" he asked in surprise.

Jason turned to the bartender and ordered a Coke. Then he looked once again at Eli. "I said you're in love with my sister."

Eli was trying to decide if Jason was angry or not. He was also trying to decide on whether or not he should deny the claim. Jason was no dummy. Finally, he decided to be upfront. "I'm attracted to your sister. Don't hit me, but yeah, I want her," he admitted to Jason.

"That's not what I said. I'm not surprised that you'd be attracted to her. Most of my friends are," Jason replied. "But it's more than that, isn't it?"

Eli shrugged. "Does it matter? I know you wouldn't approve, nor would it work out with us. We're too different."

Jason took a moment before he replied. He liked Eli a lot and had grown to value both who he was and his friendship. However, he didn't think Eli was wrong. Not completely. "I have always wanted for Jazmin a good man that I can trust and that my sister can trust to love her. If you were both of those things, I wouldn't disapprove. And I think you _are_ both of those things. But you're instincts aren't wrong. My family is not like any other family you've ever known. We are wealthy, but all of that wealth hasn't always come honestly, at least from my dad. Don't think for a moment you're not good enough. One day, I will be the head of the family. I would value someone like you on my side whether you were with my sister or not," Jason explained.

Jason's words caught Eli off guard. He hadn't expected that from Jason. "I'm not sure what to say," he said to Jason.

Jason watched his sister with Wallace for a moment. Then he said, "However, Wallace is who my sister has chosen to be with. I don't want you to mess with that. I like Wallace. He's my friend, and I trust him. I don't believe that their relationship will last forever. My dad wouldn't like Wallace anymore than he'd like you. Only an Italian would ever get Dad's complete approval. However, Jazmin's first serious boyfriend was an Italian and my best friend. He was also a close family friend, and he nearly destroyed Jazmin. Dad gives her a little more leeway because of that. I'm not sure how he'd respond if Jazmin brought home someone that was non-Catholic and not an Italian. So don't think Wallace is an automatic preferred choice with the family."

Again, Eli found Jason's revelations startling. The reference to someone having really hurt her had come up before. It made him tense with anger, especially since Jason had yet to tell him the full story. Also he never pictured that he and Wallace would be viewed so equally by Jazmin's family. Or the fact that he might even have an advantage since he was Catholic. He finally admitted, "I do have strong feelings for your sister. I'm not sure that I'm in love with her. I know she's important to me, and I hate seeing her with another guy, even if it is Fennel. It depresses the hell out of me. But I have plans for my future. I've got a lot to do still before I could even begin thinking seriously about a woman, and I know Jazmin isn't someone who'd settle for less than a man can give."

"You'd be surprised what Jazzie would settle for if she felt loved and safe. Being able to trust that the man she's with wouldn't hurt her is the most important thing to her and to me. But this is all a moot point. She's with Wallace, so you do need to stay away. Don't confuse her. She'd hate herself if she felt disloyal to him. It wouldn't help your relationship with her," Jason advised. "How about you and I find another place to go tonight? You look like you could use a real drink. We made an appearance. I don't think anyone would care all that much if we jet."

Eli grinned. "That sounds great to me. I have a cousin who lives here in San Diego. We can go find some trouble with him. He'll know all the best spots."

"You call him, and I'll go say our goodbyes to our friends," Jason said.

******_Some Time Later At The Club*****_

Mac looked around at all her friends that were content to listen to the band that came on after Piz's. Parker was really happy. She finally convinced Piz to dance with her. Mac watched them get up from the table. She noted that Duncan gave the couple a wistful glance, and then looked at the other couple dancing still nearby. Duncan's expression turned a bit morose. Jazmin and Wallace had obviously been in sync all night. It is never easy being alone and having to watch other couples be so happy, especially when one of the couples consisted of your ex. Mac thought of Dick who had gone to the bathroom. They had been having a good time together. However, the night was almost over, and she didn't want things to get weird. She didn't want him to have expectations she wasn't ready for.

Mac leaned over and asked Duncan, "Would you like to dance with me? Dick's in the bathroom, and I think I've danced enough with him tonight."

Duncan was surprised at Mac's confession. She had seemed content to be with Dick most of the night. However, he knew things were still complicated and unsettled between them. "Sure. I'd love to dance with you," he replied.

When Dick returned to the table he looked for Mac at their table. Logan leaned over and said, "She's dancing with Duncan."

Dick looked out and easily spotted the couple. He found himself content to just watch Mac. Tonight had been the best night between them since they broke up. At times Dick had allowed himself to forget they were broken up. But then when he found his desire to pull her close in his arms build, he'd remember and back off a bit. He didn't want her to push him away.

"That's cool," he said to Logan.

"You two seem to be having a good time," Logan remarked to his friend.

Dick flashed him a grin. "It's been awesome, dude! A few more times like this, and she'll be back in my bed in no time!"

Veronica gave him a look of warning. "Careful, Dick. Don't count your chickens before they hatch," she advised.

Dick looked confused. "Chickens? Who said anything about chickens?" he asked.

Veronica smiled in amusement. "It's an expression. It means don't bet on something that hasn't yet happened. Too much confidence in a specific outcome could rock the boat. Mac's allowing herself to have a good time with you in a group because it's fun and easy. It's how she acts when it's just the two of you that's important. Don't pressure her. Let her make the decision. Take it from me, the second time around can be even better if you take the time to lay the groundwork."

"Don't you mean the third time?" Logan reminded her with a smirk.

"Our second time was definitely better than the first, remember?" Veronica reminded him with her own smirk. The first time they dated things had never gotten so intimate between them.

Logan was ready to go home and have his alone time with Veronica. All this foreplay was killing him. Dancing, if done right, was really just foreplay. He gave her a lecherous glance. "I think we should head back home so we can work more on making some more memories, don't you?"

Veronica gave him a slow smile. She leaned over and kissed him just as slowly. Before she pulled away, she whispered something in his ear. Dick figured it was pretty naughty based on Logan's reaction to her comment. "Okay, we should _definitely_ head back home!" Logan exclaimed.

Veronica laughed. "I'll go tell our dancing fools. We came separately. I'll go get Duncan. I'm sure he'll be ready to leave. He hasn't been away from Lily at night since New Year's," she said.

******_Wallace and Jazmin*******_

Wallace was so glad that Piz made special plans for Parker. They were staying in San Diego for the night. That left him with a great opportunity to have some alone time with Jazmin. Things between them had definitely heated up, and he was dying to get her alone. It was after midnight when they made it to his dorm room. He was kissing her as he fumbled with the key and opened his door. Without pulling away from her, he brought her into the room. He shut the door and leaned her up against it still kissing her. Both of them were oblivious to the presence in the room.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Startled they broke apart. Wallace turned to see who was in their room. When he realized who was there he took a step forward in stunned amazement. "Dad? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Detective Nathan Woods got up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Your R.A. let me in. Sorry to just show up like this, but we've got to talk."

Wallace looked at Jazmin who had finally recovered from the interruption and was trying not to die of embarrassment when she realized she was meeting Wallace's dad for the first time. "Dad, this is my girlfriend Jazmin Jaleno. She's from Chicago, too. Jazmin, this is my dad, Nathan Woods."

He gave her a piercing look before acknowledging the introduction. "Detective. Chicago PD," Nathan replied as he offered her his hand.

Wallace looked at his dad in puzzlement. Why was his dad trying to intimidate Jazmin? "What's going on, Dad? You could've called and told me you were coming and I'd have stayed home to meet you."

"It couldn't be helped," Nathan replied. "I needed to talk with you without anyone knowing." He gave Jazmin a look.

Jazmin wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew when someone was judging her. Not only was she being judged by Wallace's dad, she was being found lacking. "Well, I won't tell anyone you're here," she offered. "And I think I'll go and give you some time to talk. It was nice meeting you," she said politely to Wallace's detective dad. His silence was disconcerting. She gave Wallace a confused look. Wallace looked torn. "It's okay, Wallace. Call me tomorrow." She left without kissing him goodbye. In her experience, fathers were never easy to deal with, especially this late at night.

"You weren't very nice, Dad," Wallace rebuked. "What's going on? You show up unannounced and are barely civil to my girlfriend."

"Well, son, I've been here waiting for several hours. I have something very serious to tell you. I need some answers," Nathan said. "But first, I want to know why you are dating the daughter of an Italian mobster."

Wallace's mouth opened in shock.

~To Be Continued…~

_Okay, so if there are any song writers reading this or lovers of music, please forgive the Piz song! I am not a song writer. I could've not put in the song. But I really think it added more to the scene to have the words of the song. I tried to imagine the kind of song Piz might write. Or rather what his song might say about their relationship, and that's what I came up with. I figured he's kind of a cheeseball and not a writer so his song would NOT be a great song. However, Parker would like it, and it'd be kind of sweet. It's okay if you laughed when you read it! I won't be offended! Don't bother posting criticisms of the song 'cause I know. :) __Any other reviews are very welcome! I know I threw in a lot of very different things in this chapter. And yes, The Static Lounge is a real club in San Diego for 18-21 year olds, and it does NOT serve alcohol. However, I do not know if it was around during the year this story would've taken place._


	27. Chapter 27

**Summer time I know is a busy time for everyone. This chapter is a lot shorter than normal, so maybe you'll find time to review! (Hint! Hint). It surprised me how interested everyone that reviewed was in what Nathan told Wallace about Jazmin when I had just put that in as an afterthought. She wasn't the reason Nathan was in town. Your reviews do work to shape my story. When you focus on a part I hadn't thought was that important or interesting I will expand on it in the following chapter when I hadn't necessarily planned on it.**

Chapter 27: Wallace On The Hot Seat

******_Where We Left Off******_

"What?" Wallace asked, not believing what his father was saying.

"I said that your new girlfriend is the daughter of an Italian mobster. The Jaleno family owns J.R. Shipping. Jazmin's dad and partner aren't the most notorious or dangerous of Italian mobsters in Chicago, but they are definitely involved in organized crime," Nathan informed him.

"I don't believe you," Wallace said. There was no way that was true. How could he not know such a thing about Jazmin or Jason? They had all become good friends even before he began dating her. Now that they were dating surely she would have told him more about her family, especially something like that.

"Believe what you want. Ask her yourself. She can't be oblivious. Organized crime is my main niche within Chicago PD. My time undercover gave me a lot of contacts. Occasionally, I work in conjunction with the FBI. J.R. Shipping has been tied to several cases, but we have never been able to uncover enough evidence to pursue prosecution," Nathan told him. "But she's not the reason I'm here. I'm here to ask you everything you know about the disappearance of Goyra Sorokin, called Gory by most people."

His dad's question left him reeling. First his dad drops this bombshell about Jazmin, and now he revealed the real reason he was here. Suddenly, Wallace wished he and Jazmin _had_ went to her place. "What do you mean his disappearance? He dropped out of Hearst and went back home," Wallace insisted.

"Well, according to his family, his drop out was sudden. Would you happen to know why he might've dropped out?" his dad asked.

Wallace squirmed and broke eye contact with his dad.

"Wallace, what do you know? And don't tell me you don't know anything. Your friends are prime suspects in his disappearance and possible murder," Nathan revealed.

"Murder? What? My friends would _never_ kill anyone!" Wallace protested.

"Are you sure about that?" Nathan asked with that all-knowing gaze of his.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Wallace defended.

His dad pulled out a small notebook. "So Eli Navarro, aka Weevil, former gang leader, isn't capable of murder? He was arrested for murdering one of his gang members and pled down to a lesser charge. Or what about Logan Echolls, son of accused murderer Aaron Echolls, charged with murder of one of his classmates? Or what about Dick Casablanas, Logan's best friend, the older brother of Cassidy Casablancas, a mass murderer? Even your friend Duncan Kane was charged with kidnapping and implicated in the murder of his sister and is prone to psychotic rages. Are you telling me _none_ of these people are capable of murder? Are you that naïve or are you just covering for them?

Hearing his friends described like that was awful. Wallace was ill prepared to handle an interrogation from his cop father. A father he didn't know as well as he knew those friends. However, his dad had a point. Wallace knew that Logan's near death had shaken all of them. Was it possible that one of them had done something about Gory? "Am I a suspect? Why does this sound like an interrogation?" Wallace questioned.

"I'm here to protect your ass, Wallace. I know your best friend Veronica Mars is at the heart of this. I know you know something, and you'd better start talking. I can't protect you unless I know the truth," Nathan insisted sternly.

Wallace had a sick feeling. He knew his friends did run Gory out of town with questionable methods. Could the attempt on Veronica's life have pushed one of them to do more? Logan was very protective of Veronica. But he heard nothing from them or any hint of anything of the sort. Duncan raged a bit the day of the shooting, but Wallace had not heard anything from him or any of the others after that. Wallace didn't believe his friends would do anything to seriously hurt Gory, so he didn't see the harm in talking to his dad. What he knew could only help his friends.

"I honestly don't know much. I know Gory and I were recruited by a secret organization on campus called The Castle last spring. Mac hacked into The Castle's video feed of our interviews which were more like confessionals. The Castle likes to keep dirt on their members. Gory confessed to see his mob uncle disposing of a body. Then Gory planted a nasty video of Veronica and my roommate Piz online. Pretty much everyone with an email account at Hearst saw it. Logan publically beat the crap out of Gory, and Gory vowed to kill him. That was last May," Wallace told his dad.

"So the first threat came from Sorokin last May? That was a public threat?" Nathan asked.

"I wasn't there, but Piz and Veronica were there as well as lots of students. It happened in the school cafeteria," Wallace said.

"Go in order of the incidents that happened after that," Nathan instructed. He had his notebook out and was writing down what Wallace was saying.

"Right before school started in August Gory crashed the beach party we threw," Wallace said.

"Who is 'we'?" Nathan questioned.

"Logan and Dick bought a beach house, and I lived with them over the summer. We threw a back to school bash. Duncan, Piz, Mac, and Veronica were there. Veronica and Piz were building sand castles with Duncan's two year old daughter, Lily, when Gory showed up with a few friends. When he crashed the party he threatened Logan and Veronica's life. Then he brought Lily into it," Wallace explained.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned.

"He basically implied that Lily was in danger if she spent time with Veronica or Logan because they both had targets on their backs," Wallace replied.

"Did he _say_ it or imply it?" Nathan asked.

"He said it. Because Duncan immediately jumped in and asked him flat out if he was threatening his daughter. Gory said no but that since Veronica and Logan were marked for death Lily wasn't safe around her," Wallace clarified.

"Did you report this threat to police or Veronica's dad, the Sherriff?" Nathan asked.

"No, Veronica doesn't usually like to worry Keith unless she feels she can't handle things. Duncan got his security guy to run a background check on Gory and his family after classes started and Gory pantomimed shooting Logan one day across the quad," Wallace explained. "But Keith knew more once Gory became violent."

"Do you know the name of Duncan Kane's security guy?" Nathan inquired.

"Clarence Weidman I think," Wallace replied.

"Now I want you to tell me what exactly you know about what prompted Sorokin to drop out of Hearst and go back home to Chicago?" Nathan ordered.

"Not much. We decided it was better if I not know what they did because I don't lie to Veronica, and they wanted to keep her out of it as much as possible," Wallace confessed.

"So Veronica was not involved actively in retaliation against Gory?" Nathan asked.

"Not really. Well, after Gory threw bricks into the beach house while we were all there, cutting up most of us, Mac especially, I know Veronica wanted to do something. Mac cancelled all his credit cards, but the girls never got much time to do anything because Gory left town less than a week after the brick attack," Wallace said. "But I do know the guys didn't actually hurt Gory. Dick told me they just scared the shit out of him."

"How do you know they didn't physically hurt him?" Nathan asked.

"Because Dick would have told me. Dick is an open book with his friends. He was dying to tell me what happened, but I wouldn't let him. I just asked him if was Gory hurt bad, and he said that the brilliance of the plan was they were able to get him to leave town without actually putting a scratch on him," Wallace said.

"Blackmail?" Nathan probed.

Wallace shrugged. "I don't know. But blackmail is more Veronica's thing. The guys were pretty mad about the brick incident. We all were. I doubt it was just blackmail, if at all. However, I do know they didn't hurt Gory."

Nathan gave him a dubious look and wrote something down in his notebook. "Was there any contact between Gory and your friends outside of what you've told me?" Nathan asked.

"Duncan hit Gory in the cafeteria before the brick incident because Gory was making threats-insulting Veronica," Wallace said.

"What exactly is Veronica's relationship with Duncan Kane? The F.B.I. reported her as a person of interest in his daughter's kidnapping when he fled the country with her two years ago," Nathan said.

"Veronica was best friends with his sister Lilly, who was murdered their sophomore year. She dated Duncan her freshman year and again senior year. But she's with Logan now, and we're all friends. Veronica and Logan are godparents to Duncan's daughter," Wallace said.

"He's not in love with her anymore?" Nathan asked. Nathan knew that a young man in love would be highly motivated to end threats against the woman he loved.

"As sure as I can be. I know he cares about her, but last semester Duncan was dating Jazmin. He was pretty stuck on her," Wallace admitted.

"So you're dating his ex now? You and your friends are a bit incestuous," Nathan commented.

Wallace gave his dad an annoyed look at his comment. "Well, I asked him first if it was okay. We're all friends. Mostly. Duncan isn't too fond of Jazmin's twin brother Jason or Weevil. But it's not so bad that we all can't hang out. We all went together to hear Piz's band play tonight," Wallace shared.

"Was Jazmin's twin a student at Hearst last semester?" Nathan asked. The Jaleno family would have contacts to take out a hit.

"No. He only enrolled this semester. I think the main reason he came was because he had met Duncan when Duncan flew to Chicago for New Year's Eve. He didn't trust Duncan. He told Jazmin something about Duncan that turned her off," Wallace said.

"You're sure about that? It's not some act to misdirect a conspiracy the two of them might have had to take out Gory? The Jaleno family has contacts in Chicago that could definitely make Gory disappear," Nathan said.

"Now you're just being insane!" Wallace protested. "Jason would not conspire with Duncan Kane to kill anyone! I am positive about that. He is a stand up guy. Nor have I ever seen any hint that he was anything but the stand-up guy I know him to be. He didn't even know Veronica or Logan then either. I could see him maybe kill to protect Jaz. He's insanely protective of her. But Jazmin told me once that her first boyfriend really hurt her in high school, and Jason only beat him up a few times. Jazmin knows Jason better than anyone, and she does not think he's capable of murder. And neither do I."

Nathan made a note in his notebook and then looked back at his son. "Wallace, I need you to be completely honest with me. After Logan was shot, did you or your friends conspire to retaliate against Sorokin, the man you all believed responsible?" Nathan asked.

Wallace could honestly look his dad in the eye and answer. "No. No one _ever_ discussed anything in my presence, and we were convinced Gory was behind it. As far as I could see, everyone was focused on Logan's recovery," Wallace told him honestly. "So what exactly is going on Dad? Is Gory really dead?"

"Gory's been missing for months. He hasn't been heard from since the week Logan was shot. My department has been charged with investigating his possible murder. I was put in charge of the investigation due to my son's connection to the prime suspects. Officially, Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls, Eli Naverro, and Dick Casablancas are people of interest in the disappearance and possible murder of Goyra Sorokin. Your name was brought up. However, the Chicago PD rarely likes to prosecute their own, so I hope to clear you completely. I may add Jason Jaleno to the list depending on whether or not I can confirm what you said," Nathan revealed.

Wallace looked at his dad in disbelief. This could _not_ be happening!

TO BE CONTINUED….

_Did I surprise you with this latest plot twist?_


	28. Chapter 28

**For some who don't know what an alderman is: Chicago is a city of 3 million people within the city limits. That does not include all the neighboring cities. A big city like Chicago is broken up into townships or neighborhoods. These neighborhoods can have 20,000 to 60,000 people in them, maybe more. The person that runs those townships is called an Alderman. They're like mini-mayors. If you watched Chicago Code last season, you'd be more familiar with this. Until I lived in Chicago for 5 years, I had no clue about that kind of thing. Some aldermen have a lot of power. The people in Chicago are mostly indifferent to corruption. When I lived there from 2004-2009 one female Alderman from the Southside was caught on tape by the FBI accepting bribes, and she had no trouble getting re-elected. It really is the most corrupt city politically in America. The Chicagoans complete apathy and indifference to the corruption was what blew my mind. It's a great city to visit, but when you live there you learn about a whole different world.**

Chapter 28: Consequences

******_The Next Morning At The Fennel's******_

Keith was surprised to get a visit from his soon to be stepson early Saturday morning and even more surprised to see Wallace's dad with him.

"Sorry to just show up like this, but Dad was at my dorm last night, and he insisted on talking to you first thing," Wallace said apologetically.

"That's fine. Come on in. Detective, would you like some coffee?" Keith asked politely.

"Sure. Sorry, Sherriff, to ambush you like this, but it couldn't be helped," Nathan said.

Keith led them into the kitchen. He sat the coffee on the table and indicated that both men should sit down.

"Where's Mom?" Wallace asked as he noticed how quiet the house was. He figured his brother was still asleep.

"She had breakfast plans with a girlfriend who's coming to Vegas for the wedding," Keith said. Then he glanced questioningly at Wallace to see if he had told his dad about their engagement. He hadn't, but Nathan wasn't a detective for no reason.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Nathan offered. Since Keith was there so early and talking wedding plans, Nathan correctly assumed that he and Sherry-or Alicia as she now went by-were engaged.

"You're planning on eloping?" Nathan inquired.

"During spring break. In Vegas!" Wallace answered excitedly.

Nathan smiled in acknowledgement but got down to business. "My business here isn't personal, unfortunately," Nathan told Keith. "Chicago PD has officially opened up a missing person file on Goyra Sorokin. His family is insisting he has been murdered by one of his classmates at Hearst, specifically Duncan Kane or Logan Echolls. Or more accurately, that one of them had him killed. The Chicago PD also considers Dick Casablancas and Eli Navarro as people of interests due to their close association with Kane and Echolls and your daughter Veronica."

"Veronica would never have anything to do with either kidnapping or murder!" Keith proclaimed angrily.

"Wallace doesn't think so either. Nor do I. However, the men she surrounds herself with, with maybe the exception of Wallace, are all men not afraid to get their hands dirty. They're all extremely loyal to your daughter. Are you telling me the thought never crossed your mind?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, it crossed my mind," Keith admitted with a grimace. "However, when I didn't hear anything from the Chicago PD, I assumed Gory had turned up."

"So you knew he'd been causing problems before he disappeared and might've been behind Logan's attempted murder?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, and I put it all in my report the night of the brick incident. After the shooting, I warned all of them to not retaliate for the shooting or I'd arrest them. I assumed he'd go underground after having called the hit on Veronica," Keith explained. "When no missing reports came through our office I assumed he'd been found or resurfaced."

"Well, he hasn't. His family, although notorious, do have some contacts. At least one Alderman is in their pocket. They're applying pressure to get Sorokin declared dead and a homicide investigation opened. Officially, this is still a missing person," Nathan explained.

"Can you call it a homicide without a body?" Wallace wondered.

"In some circumstances, yes. It's much harder to get a conviction and convince a jury, however, without a body," Nathan explained.

"So if no body is found, the D.A. may not pursue prosecution? It's up to the D.A., right?" Wallace asked.

"It's possible. It depends on what my investigation uncovers and reports," Nathan said.

"Well, you had better not be reporting anything that causes my friends to be arrested!" Wallace warned. "They are not murderers or criminals! Gory was both!" Having said that, Wallace got up and stormed out of the kitchen. He needed to see Veronica and warn her.

Nathan watched his son leave. "I'll do what I can to keep him out of this. I truly don't think he knows anything," Nathan observed.

"He doesn't. He is a good and honest man. Now my daughter does push the envelope at times and endangers herself, but she'd never condone murder," Keith insisted.

"But would she report a crime after the fact?" Nathan asked. "As relentless and inquisitive as Wallace tells me your daughter is, how could it be kept from her if one of the men in her life did do something to eliminate Gory? Would she tell you if she found out?"

Keith gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his jaw. He'd like to be able to say his daughter was honest and forthright. However, she had lied to him one too many times. "I don't know," he reluctantly replied. "I'd like to think so, but she is loyal and protective of those she loves."

"Well, I'm going to need to get a statement from her and her friends. Add Jason Jaleno to the list. I'd like to question him, too," Nathan said.

"Jason? Why? He wasn't even in Neptune then. No one knew him until this year," Keith said.

"Jason has notorious connections in Chicago. Even more than Kane, he has the best chances of successfully pulling off a hit and making the body disappear," Nathan revealed.

"Really? How? He seems like such a great kid. He plays basketball with Wallace and is a serious student- a double major. He's also on the school paper with Logan. I have trouble believing Jason could do such a thing. Not to mention he really did not know Logan or Veronica when the mess with Logan and Gory occurred," Keith said.

"Yeah, but Jazmin, his twin, knew them," Nathan said. "Jason may be a great guy, but his family isn't so great. His dad and his dad's business partner are involved in organized crime. And it's my experience that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"The mob?" Keith asked in surprise.

Nathan nodded his head. "We've never been able to gather much evidence against the Jaleno family or his shipping business. His father-in-law is a legitimate business man with a lot of really powerful connections. However, they definitely have the connections to arrange a hit."

"Have they ever been connected to that kind of thing before?" Keith inquired.

"No, but there's always a first time," Nathan replied. "I probably should talk to Jazmin also since she was dating Duncan at the time. She may know something."

Keith felt a headache coming on. His day off was turning into a nightmare in the making. "Why don't we call them down to the station and take them in one at a time to interview them? You can conduct the interviews, but I'd like to be there if that's alright," Keith said.

"Of course. I appreciate any help you can give me. I'm hoping that Wallace and his friends all come out of this clean. I insisted on being the one conducting these interviews because I am hoping not to find very much. No father wants to arrest their son's friends. Wallace and I haven't been father and son long enough to survive such a thing," Nathan admitted.

Keith knew how he felt. He knew Veronica would not be happy if he had to arrest one of her friends. He sighed again and pulled out his phone to call her.

******_The Beach House******_

Veronica stretched sensuously, a smile on her face. Last night had been fabulous. She got to be with all her friends and watch them have a good time, and then she got to drive Logan crazy by dancing as provocatively as possible. By the time they made it back home, he was half-crazed with lust. Veronica loved being ravished by the man she loved.

"You are looking very pleased with yourself," Logan observed.

Veronica opened her eyes to see Logan, who had risen up on his elbow with his head on his hand, peering down at her. "I was thinking about last night and all the fun we had," she replied with a pleased smile at the memory.

He grinned. "Yes, it was fun. Piz didn't ruin the evening after all," he quipped.

"He was actually really good, and you know it!" Veronica insisted.

"I prefer to think about how good _I_ was last night," he replied with a knowing smirk.

Veronica rubbed her hand down his chest. "You _were_ particularly talented last night. You have my permission to ravish me like that whenever you want!" She leaned over to kiss him when the doorbell rang. "Who in the world is coming here this early?" she wondered. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe. When she got to the door her eyes widened in surprise to see a stressed-out Wallace.

"Why are you here so early, and why are you ringing the bell?" Veronica asked. "Did you lose your key?"

"I didn't want to walk in on anything, and I really need to speak with you, Logan, and Dick right away. I've got really bad news so go get Logan. I'll get Dick up," Wallace said urgently.

"You're scaring me, Wallace," Veronica remarked with concern.

"Well, I'm not trying to, but some serious stuff is happening. Go get Logan," Wallace ordered as he went toward Dick's room. He pounded loudly on the door. "Dick! Wake up!" he hollered. He pounded again and then opened the door. "Dick, you've got to get up!" Wallace commanded.

Dick opened his eyes and squinted up at Wallace. "Dude, what's wrong with you? It's too early for you to be here. We didn't even get in until close to 1am. I only get up early for surfing," he complained as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Sorry, man, but I've got bad news. You need to get in the living room as soon as possible. There's not much time to prepare you," Wallace warned.

Dick sat up, a look of concern on his face. "Dude, what's going on?" he asked.

"Come into the living room. Logan and Veronica will be there. I'll tell you all at once," Wallace replied.

Wallace went out the door and headed to the living room. Dick followed Wallace out the door but walked into the bathroom. When Wallace made it to the living room Logan and Veronica were coming out of their room.

"Where's Dick? I want to know what's going on. You're freaking me out!" Veronica complained. She'd never seen Wallace so worked up.

"Well, I'm pretty freaked out myself," Wallace confessed.

Dick came in the room. "So what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" he asked Wallace. "It's not even 8 o'clock.

"Last night when Jaz and I got to my room, my dad was there," Wallace told them.

"That sucks! Talk about a mood killer!" Dick said, sympathetically.

"Why is your dad here?" Veronica asked. She knew Wallace wouldn't be acting that way unless something was seriously wrong.

"He is here because the Chicago PD has instructed him with the task of investigating the disappearance and possible murder of Gory Sorokin," Wallace informed them grimly.

Veronica's face noticeable whitened, and she clutched Logan's hand as she sat down on the sofa, her legs giving out. "Oh God!" she exclaimed.

Dick and Logan exchanged a glance. Wallace saw their reactions and got even more freaked. "Please, tell me I wasn't lying when I told my dad that my friends couldn't _possibly_ have anything to do with murder!" Wallace demanded.

"What _exactly_ is your dad saying?" Logan asked, ignoring Wallace's question.

"He made me tell him all about our experience with Gory and why Gory left Hearst," Wallace answered.

"What did you tell him?" Logan asked. He looked at Veronica who had her cell phone out and was texting Duncan-at least Logan assumed it was Duncan.

"I just told him what I knew about Gory and how he threatened you and Veronica, the brick incident and Duncan and him fighting. I assured him that none of my friends physically hurt him to get him out of town. I told him that to my knowledge none of you conspired to kill anyone," Wallace said, giving them a pointed look.

"Did your dad believe you?" Logan asked.

"I think I convinced him Veronica and I weren't involved in anything. However, he suspects Jason of being involved as well as Duncan, you, Weevil, and Dick," Wallace said.

"Jason? What?" Veronica asked, confused. "Jason not only wasn't here, but none of us even knew him last semester."

"Yeah, well, it seems that Jason and Jazmin are mobsters. Or rather their dad and his business partner are involved in organized crime," Wall told them grimly.

"What?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yep, my dad informed me I was dating the daughter of a mobster and all my friends were suspects in a possible murder," Wallace replied sardonically.

"Sucks to be you," Dick said, sympathetically.

"Sucks to be all of us," Logan replied. "Did you text Duncan?" he asked Veronica.

"Yes, I told him that Chicago PD was asking questions about Gory and to come here right away," Veronica replied.

"Well, I left my dad talking to your dad. They should be calling here soon," Wallace shared.

Veronica quickly got to her feet. "My dad knows?" she asked, a touch of panic in her voice.

"Of course, he knows! You can't keep something like this from your dad. He's the Sherriff," Wallace informed her. "Besides, if you'd went to Keith the very first time Gory threatened to kill Logan and then you, we might've prevented a lot of grief."

Veronica looked upset at Wallace's words. Logan put his arm around her in comfort and glared at Wallace. "Don't start blaming Veronica! Any one of us could have chose to go to Keith but didn't. Only until things escalated with the brick incident did Keith get involved," Logan reminded him.

"Dudes, let's not waste time fighting with each other. We need a plan," Dick said. "I say we blame it on the mob kid. Maybe then he'll stay away from Mac!"

Veronica and Wallace looked at him like he was nuts, while Logan fought off a grin. Leave it to Dick to find a way to protect them and stick it to a guy he thought was interested in Mac.

"Not cool, man!" Wallace protested.

"I can't believe you, Dick!" Veronica yelled.

Logan simply asked him, "So you want to frame the son of an Italian mobster? Do you think that's a good idea? And piss off Weevil in the process?"

Dick thought of the distance threat of the mob and the present, visible threat of Weevil. "Okay. You're right. Not a good plan," he replied with a grin.

Veronica's phone rang. She checked the ID. "It's my dad," she shared. "Hey, Dad…What?...Seriously?...Okay…Yes, I'll tell them…Yes, we'll be there. Give us a few hours..An hour?..But..Okay. I'll try…Bye." She ended the call and faced the guys who were all looking at her with concern. "Dad wants us all at the Sherriff's Department in an hour. I tried to buy more time, but he insisted one hour or he'd send Sachs here to get us."

Logan knew they had to talk without Wallace being involved. "Wallace, you should head over to Jason and Jazmin's to warn them. Call Weevil and have him meet you there. None of them actually met Gory, so I think they'll be okay. However, we have to prepare them as best as we can."

Veronica protested, "But Logan. Jason…" her voice trailed off. She was thinking about how Jason _had_ managed to find evidence linking Duncan to the hit on Gory.

"Jason has a decision to make," Logan acknowledged. "There's not much we can do about it. He's not the kind of guy who is easily influenced or persuaded."

Wallace wanted to know what Jason knew; however, he got the sinking feeling that he'd be better off not knowing. His dad would keep coming back to him to confirm what he knew after he talked to Wallace's friends. The less he knew the better. He had never been good at lying, especially not to people he cared about. For once, he was going to allow himself to stay mostly in the dark. "Okay, I'll see you at the Sherriff's Department," he told his friends.

As he was walking to his car, Duncan was pulling up. Wallace didn't stay to talk but waved as he got into his car. When he pulled out of the drive he got out his phone to call Weevil. He didn't know what he was going to say to Jazmin. How was he supposed to handle the fact that his girlfriend was the daughter of a mobster?

******_Back At The Beach House*******_

Veronica was fixing a pot of coffee when Duncan came in. The concern on his face was reflected on Veronica and Logan's. "I'm glad you didn't waste any time," Veronica said as she went and gave him a hug. "Things are starting to unravel." She went back to grab the brewed coffee.

"What's going on? The cops are asking questions about Gory?" Duncan inquired.

"Wallace's dad is a cop with Chicago PD. When Wallace got back last night his dad was waiting. He's investigating Gory's disappearance and possible murder. He grilled Wallace pretty heavily. This morning he dragged Wallace over to talk to Keith. Keith just called Veronica, and he wants us all at the station in an hour," Logan explained.

Veronica came back with two cups of coffee. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked Duncan.

"No. I just want to know why this is happening now." Duncan wondered.

"I think Gory's family has been making some noise," Logan replied.

"Chicago is known for its corruption. The city of Al Capone is often a haven for families of notorious reputations," Veronica commented as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Does Wallace's dad have any evidence or is everything speculation and circumstantial?" Duncan asked.

"If he has more than rumor, he didn't tell Wallace. He didn't learn much from Wallace. Everything Wallace told him could be found in the police report Keith filed after Gory vandalized the house," Logan shared.

"I need to call CW. We need to decide what, if anything, we are going to share with them about what we did to make Gory leave town. If we deny doing _anything_ to him that may just arouse more suspicions and scrutiny," Duncan stated.

"Yeah, especially considering Wallace told his dad you guys had something to do with Gory dropping out of Hearst," Veronica shared.

"What?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"You couldn't expect him to lie. There's a reason we kept him out of it," Logan said. "His faith in us will assuage his detective dad more than anything we could say. Wallace told him that we didn't physically hurt him."

"Did his dad believe him?" Duncan asked.

"Who knows? Wallace was pretty freaked, especially after his dad told him Jazmin's dad was a mobster," Logan said. He noticed right away that the revelation didn't surprise Duncan. "You knew?"

Duncan shrugged. "She shared her suspicions when I flew in on New Year's. She didn't know anything for sure, but she suspected. The fact that her overly protective father didn't kill the son of his business partner when he really hurt her both physically and emotionally aroused her suspicions at how deep their ties were. She suspected it was due to the illegal nature of their business," Duncan shared.

"Well, the Jaleno connection to us has the Detective putting Jason on his list of suspects," Veronica said.

"Jason? Seriously?" Duncan asked. When they nodded yes he said, "That is so not good! Jason has no reason to protect me! He actually found proof of what I did! If he really wants to destroy me, he will have the perfect opportunity!"

"He won't. Jason's not like that. He's Jazmin's twin," Veronica insisted.

"Fraternal," Duncan reminded her. "They're not the same person. Not even close. You can't expect Jason to react the way Jazmin does."

"Maybe so. I guess you'll find out how he really feels about you," Logan said, smiling. "But Jason doesn't strike me as the vengeful or vindictive type. Or rather he'd need a really good reason. Your break up with Jazmin wasn't really ugly. Just your reaction to it." He flashed Duncan a mischievous grin.

"Well, all I know is I can't stand him, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. He has no reason to protect me," Duncan complained.

"Maybe not, but he does have reasons to stay silent," Veronica said. "We're all accessories after the fact. In the eyes of the law, by not reporting you, we are compliant, and therefore just as guilty. Jason is pre-law and highly intelligent. I don't think he'll drag us all down just to spite you."

"I hope you're right," Duncan said grimly.

"So do I," Veronica agreed, a worried look on her face. She had a really bad feeling. It was like things were about to come to a head and for once Veronica was powerless to control the outcome.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Chapter 29

**I figured out a small way to bring in some MaDi details. This chapter starts the same Saturday morning the previous chapter did. However, I began it with Mac and Parker. This was the best I could do until the Nathan/Gory storyline plays out a bit more! For those that love romance more than intrigue, forgive me. I will get back to the romance asap!**

Chapter 29: Confession Time

_******Mac and Parker******_

Parker came into her dorm room practically dancing. She and Piz had stayed the night in San Diego. Piz had surprised her with a room at a nice hotel. It had been the most perfect night ever. Unfortunately, Piz had a psychology project to work on for his Intro to Psychology, so they had to get back earlier than either of them would have liked.

Mac opened her eyes reluctantly when Parker came back. She could use a few more hours of sleep. She had trouble falling asleep last night. Her mind had been too full of thoughts of Dick and the great time she had with him at the club. Last night had been so much fun. Her resolve to keep her distance was weakening.

"You are practically glowing this morning," Mac observed. "I take it your plans for Piz went off without a hitch?"

Parker gave her a satisfied smile. "Let's just say that I doubt Piz will ever be the same!"

Mac laughed and got up. She went through her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and selected a t-shirt. She smiled at the shirt she decided on. It was the Mac-Daddy shirt Dick had bought her last semester when she lost the bet.

Parker noticed her smile and the shirt she'd selected. Mac hadn't worn any of those ridiculous shirts Dick had bought her since they broke up. "You seem pretty happy yourself," Parker commented. "You've not worn any of those insane shirts in awhile."

Mac smiled. "Last night was great for me, too. Dick is being so wonderful. He's not pushing me, but he's not acting distant or upset either. We danced a lot last night. Even a few slow dances. It did feel great to be held in his arms again."

"Are you going to forgive him?" Parker asked.

"I think I already have," Mac admitted. "I just don't want to rush back into our old relationship. I want things to be better this time around."

"But things were great until he found out about the switch, right?" Parker inquired.

"Yes, they were good. But how solid were we that we both reacted the way we did over a few bumps?" Mac asked.

"Well, every couple has a rough patch, don't they? It's how you handle those rough patches that tell you the most about your relationship," Parker said.

"That's exactly it. We didn't handle things well at all," Mac said as she sat down on her bed.

"I disagree. You both maintained your friendship and never stooped to tearing each other apart. You communicated how you felt to Dick, and he listened. I think you were never that far apart to begin with," Parker said sagely.

"You think so?" Mac asked, hopefully.

"I do. Just keep talking things out and spend time together. You'll know when the time is right to get back together," Parker told her.

"I hope you're right. I do love him. So much. Last night reminded me how much I missed being with him like that," Mac shared. Her cell phone rang. "Hey, Duncan…What? Oh no!...Sure, I can.. No problem…Don't worry… Probably about 45 minutes. Is that okay?...Yes.. Okay. Bye."

"What's going on?" Parker asked in concern.

"Duncan wanted to know if I could go over to his place and watch Lily. His parents have a full day planned, and the nanny doesn't work on weekends. Duncan has to go down to the police station and give a statement," Mac explained.

"What? The police? Why?" Parker asked in surprise.

"Wallace's dad works for the Chicago Police Department, and he is in town investigating the disappearance of Gory and possible murder. He's questioning everyone," Mac said grimly. "Well, everyone but you and me."

Parker thought back to the conversation she'd had awhile back with Duncan. He had all but admitted he had killed someone to protect those he loved. Now Parker knew exactly what he had meant. She decided not to say anything to Mac. The less said the better. She didn't want to be dragged in for questioning. "Why don't I go with you? I know you'll be worried and distracted. I can help. I love kids, and Lily is a real sweetheart," Parker said.

"That'd be great. I'm going to take a quick shower," Mac said as she grabbed her stuff.

Parker contemplated the new development as she waited for Mac. She couldn't approve of having people killed. However, she did understand what motivated Duncan. If Moe and Mercer had gotten off for raping her and the other girls, she would've been happy if someone took a hit out on them. She might've been tempted to do it herself. No, Parker wouldn't be casting stones at Duncan. She may be a lot of things, but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. Besides, it wasn't her place to judge Duncan. He alone had to live with his choices. Parker just hoped that the choice he made didn't ruin his life or his daughter's.

_******The Jalenos'******_

Wallace had explained the situation to Weevil over the phone, so he was heading over to the Jalenos' in a few minutes to meet up with Wallace. Wallace rang the bell. No one came to the door. He rang the bell again. A disgruntled and annoyed looking Jason finally opened it. "You better have a really good reason for being here so early!" he complained as he let Wallace in.

"Sorry, man. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," Wallace said. "The shit is hitting the fan, and I'm sorry to say you're being dragged into it."

"Huh?" Jason said in confusion. He was barely awake. He and Eli never made it back home until close to 4am.

"My dad is a Chicago cop, and he's in town investigating Gory's disappearance," Wallace said. When he noticed Jason's blank expression he continued, "That's the guy who had Logan shot. Or rather ordered the hit on Veronica, and Logan took the bullet for it."

Jason still didn't understand. "What does that have to do with me?" Jason asked. He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Wallace followed him. "My dad works in the organized crime division. He told me that your dad and his business partner were involved in organized crime," Wallace revealed, watching Jason carefully for his reaction.

Jason looked at Wallace in surprise. He tried to gauge how Wallace was taking it. Wallace's face didn't give much away. "So what does that have to do with me? Any of it?" he asked Wallace.

Wallace had expected a denial of some kind. "You're not even going to try to deny it? It's true? You're part of the mob?" he asked Jason.

Jason poured a cup of coffee. Then he said, "I am _not_ my father. I don't control him or influence him. He's the head of the family. In an Italian family, family is everything. You don't go against the family, and you never betray the family."

"So you plan on joining the family business after law school? Keep your criminal father out of jail?" Wallace asked in disgust.

"I am both the oldest and the son. Some day my father's entire business will be mine. That's just the way it is," Jason said. "But that doesn't mean I'll be my father or that I will make the choices he does. Don't you know me at all?"

Wallace was no longer sure if he knew any of his friends, so he didn't bother responding to Jason's remark. "What about Jazmin? Are daughters really that irrelevant?" Wallace asked.

"Of course not. Jazmin's every need will always be taken care of. It will be my job to take care of her and any children she has. Or make sure her husband can provide for her. She has no desire to be involved in the family business anyway. If she did, I'm sure Dad would let her to some degree. He's not a complete sexist," Jason said lightly.

"But he'd still leave sole ownership to you?" Wallace asked. He didn't understand Jason's casual attitude about this or the hierarchy. Most families he knew treated their children equally.

"Yes," Jason replied. He didn't want to talk anymore about his family, so he asked, "So explain to me how your dad thinks I could be involved in what happened here last fall? I didn't even know any of you then."

"I told my dad that. But since Duncan was dating your sister at the time, he thinks your family could easily pull off a hit on Gory; he wants to question you and Jazmin," Wallace explained. "I'm really sorry. I argued with my dad and told him you wouldn't do anything like that even if you had been here. But he still wants you to go to the station as soon as you can this morning."

Jason looked annoyed. Then the doorbell rang. "Who the hell else is here this early?" he asked as he headed out of the kitchen.

"It's Weevil. He's on my dad's list, too, so I called him over here," Wallace said. "I'm going to go upstairs and fill Jazmin in. I told Weevil what was going on."

Jason opened the door to Eli as Wallace headed upstairs.

"So you've been dragged into Kane's mess, too," Eli observed as he came through the door.

"Kane's mess? Why are you so sure it's Kane's and not Logan's?" Jason asked. Of course, he knew perfectly well it was Kane's mess. However, he wanted to see if Eli knew anything.

"I'm sure Logan knows whatever Kane did, but he was in the hospital when Gory disappeared. At least according to the Sheriff, who at the time had warned all of us not to retaliate after Logan was shot and he was having trouble locating Gory in Chicago," Eli explained. "Logan is an in-your-face kind of guy. If he wanted Gory dead, he would've done it in person. Making arrangements reeks of Kane. After all, Duncan's parents covered up important facts about Lilly's death when they thought Duncan had accidentally killed Lilly in an epileptic fit which led to the wrong guy taking the fall, and Aaron Echolls going unpunished."

"Really? I hadn't realized you followed the Kane going-ons so closely," Jason commented. When Eli gave him a look, Jason remembered what Eli had told them about his involvement with Lilly Kane. "Oh. Well, anyway, I actually _did_ get the proof that Duncan ordered the hit. My extensive contacts managed to find that out. However, from what Wallace tells me those same contacts are why my name is suddenly on the suspect list."

"You're kidding? You weren't even here," Eli said.

"Well, I guess Wallace's dad is a part of the organized crime division and knows about my dad's unsavory business connections. My dad and his partner," Jason revealed.

"You're a part of the mob?" Eli asked, somewhat surprised. This must've been what Kane was hinting about concerning Jazmin's family when they broke up. No wonder Kane had been so angry. Duncan probably felt it was a bit hypocritical of Jazmin to be upset with him for having Gory killed when her family was part of the mob. Now Eli knew that was what Jason had told her that led to the break-up.

"Does your sister know this?" Eli asked.

"That Dad is involved in organized crime? To some extent, yes. We don't talk about it much. There's not much we can do. Dad hasn't tried to involve me in that side of the business. I'd like to think it's because deep down he wants me to direct the business a different way when I'm in charge," Jason admitted.

"That's a dangerous game to play," Eli observed.

"Now you know why I agreed so easily to help you with your own project. I could use someone like you that I could trust with me someday in Chicago. Not to mention those skills we're working on will come in handy for both of us," Jason said.

"Are you going to tell the cops what you found out about Duncan?" Eli asked.

"Doubtful. They don't know anything, and if my dad found out I ever willing gave evidence to the police he'd kill me, especially considering my family does own some stock in Kane Industry," Jason said with a rueful grin. "Besides, having Duncan indebted to me can only be a good thing."

Eli laughed. He liked how Jason's mind worked. "Got any coffee?"

"In the kitchen. Help yourself. I'm going to go jump in the shower," Jason told him.

_******Wallace and Jazmin******_

Wallace apologized for waking Jazmin up. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Wallace couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still was. He steeled himself against the rush of feeling looking at her always brought to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about her family's involvement with the mob. He'd seen enough mobster movies to know how risky any involvement with them could be. Dating the daughter of a mobster could literally be dangerous to his health.

"My dad is here investigating the disappearance of Gory Sorokin. Gory's family thinks Duncan or Logan had him killed," Wallace told her.

"Oh no!" she explained, sitting up in the bed. The news served to wake her up faster than coffee. She very well knew Duncan _was_ responsible. However, she didn't know whether or not Logan had supported his decision or how great his involvement was. "Do you think they did?" she asked Wallace, curious to see what he knew or suspected.

Wallace hesitated a moment before replying. "I don't know. I know they ran Gory out of town. We decided it was better if I not know because they didn't want to involve Veronica, and they knew I wouldn't keep anything from her," Wallace shared.

"That makes sense," Jazmin said.

"But having Gory killed? I have no idea. I would hope not. All I know for sure is that no one left town after Logan was shot. Nor did I ever walk in on any whispered conversations. Did Duncan tell you anything when you were dating? Is that why you broke up?" Wallace asked.

Jazmin had been hoping he wouldn't ask. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also knew he was better off not knowing for sure one way or another. "He never said a word to me about Gory when we were dating except expressing his belief that Gory was behind the shooting. We broke up because I found out he wasn't who I thought he was," Jazmin said.

"Meaning Jason found out he was behind Gory's death?" Wallace asked her point blank.

Jazmin sighed. He had her cornered, so she felt she had to tell him something. "I haven't told you much about my family, and I don't have time to tell you everything now. Jason did uncover things about Duncan and his family that reminded me of my dad. My dad is corrupt and doesn't mind getting his hands dirty."

"My dad told me your dad and his business partner were a part of the mob," Wallace informed her.

Jazmin's stomach clenched at Wallace's revelation. She had wanted to tell him, but she could never find an opening. How's a person supposed to tell their incorruptible boyfriend how utterly corrupt her father was? "Well, if you know that you can imagine how I felt learning that Duncan's parents covered up his sister's death when they thought he'd killed her in a violent rage. His own parents thought he was capable of murder. Then Jason found out that the Kane family was behind Aaron Echoll's murder," Jazmin explained. She wanted to tell Wallace. However, she knew if he could answer his dad's questions honestly it'd be better for everyone. She felt a bit guilty for purposely misleading him, but she did not see an alternative.

"Veronica always believed Jake Kane had his head of security kill Aaron," Wallace said.

"Well, Jason found out the order probably came from Duncan, not his dad," Jazmin revealed. Jazmin knew she had to take a chance and tell Wallace something significant.

"Really? Are you sure?" Wallace asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not sure of anything," she said, misleading him. There was no need to share with him the fact that Duncan had openly admitted it to her. "I just know that I thought Duncan was this perfect guy, and instead I found out he and his family were exactly like my dad and his friends. Jason and I want to escape our family's notorious legacy. Jason can't the way I can, and I'm not going to marry into a family just like my own. And I'm not going to waste time dating a guy that's too much like my dad. That I know for sure." At least she could be completely honest about something; she meant every word of that. Duncan's conviction that he was above the law reminded her too much of her and Joseph's dads- not to mention Joseph himself.

"So if Duncan had Aaron killed, he very well _could've_ had Gory killed," Wallace said with resignation.

"Ordering the death of the man who got away with killing his sister is a far cry from having Gory killed," Jazmin pointed out. "Gory never actually killed anyone."

"Yeah, but he tried to. And who's to say he wouldn't have kept trying?" Wallace asked.

"There was never another attempt made on Veronica, so maybe he regretted what he did. Who knows?" Jazmin pointed out. "Is Gory even dead? Did they find a body?"

"No, his family is just insisting he is more than missing or hiding," Wallace said.

"Well, I don't think we should waste time speculating on what Duncan could or could not do if we don't even not for sure if Gory's really dead," she insisted.

"You're right. Dad's really on a wild goose chase. None of us, including Duncan, left the state when Gory disappeared. There's no body. Gory's probably in Mexico hiding from Duncan and Logan after what he had done," Wallace suggested.

"Exactly," Jazmin agreed. She got up and pulled out some clothes to wear.

"Unfortunately, Jason was in Chicago at the time Gory went missing," Wallace shared. "Due to your family's connections, Dad wants to question Jason, too. And probably you."

"Jason's a suspect? You can't be serious! What is your dad thinking? My brother didn't even know Duncan then! Not to mention I didn't even go home for Thanksgiving, so how could me or my brother have conspired with Duncan?" Jazmin asked hotly.

"Calm down! I know. We'll explain that to my dad. It will be easy to confirm. Don't worry," Wallace assured her. "I'm going to leave you to get dressed. I kind of abruptly left my dad with Keith. I should go back or head to the station and see what they're saying."

"You're not worried?" Jazmin asked.

"Well, yeah. I hate this. But I think having my dad leading the investigation can only be to our advantage. My dad won't pursue this unless there's real evidence," Wallace said. He pulled her into a hug. "Things will work out."

"And with us?" she asked softly against his neck.

"Let's get through today, and then we'll focus on us. I can't hold you responsible for your dad anymore than I'm responsible for what my dad is doing now," Wallace admitted. "However, I do have some concerns about it, but we can talk about them later." Wallace had to work things out in his own mind before he could discuss it further. He gave her a light kiss and left her to get dressed.

Weevil was downstairs waiting for Jason. "So is your dad going to be a real problem?" Weevil asked him.

"I hope not. There's no proof Gory's even dead. There's no body found," Wallace said. "I'm going to go locate my dad and scope out the situation. I'm assuming you're coming to the station with Jason and Jazmin?"

"Jazmin's being dragged into this, too?" Weevil asked, annoyed.

"Not seriously. But she's the link between Duncan and Jason. Dad thinks Jason could've used his dad's connections," Wallace explained.

"That's utter bullshit!" Weevil declared.

"We both know that. It'll be okay. I hope. I'll see you later," Wallace said.

*******_Jason, Jazmin, and Weevil*******_

Jason came out of his room a bit after Wallace left. "Was that Wallace leaving?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he went to find his dad. I think Jazmin's getting dressed," Eli said.

Jason went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled out, "Jazzie! Are you about ready? We can go grab some breakfast!"

Jazmin appeared at the top of the stairs. "Don't we have to go to the police station?" she asked

"None of us had a single thing to do with Gory. I'm not concerned about Wallace's dad, and you shouldn't be either. We'll go talk to him, but on our own time table and on our own terms. I'm hungry, and we could be there for hours waiting if we went there now. He'll want to question Duncan and Logan first anyway," Jason said confidently. When Jazmin came down the stairs he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. We have nothing to worry about."

"Are you going to tell Detective Wood what you found out about Clarence Weidman and Duncan?" Jazmin asked.

"Do you think I should?" Jason asked.

"It'd serve Kane right if you did," Eli interjected, a smirk on his face.

"No, you shouldn't!" Jazmin replied, glaring at Eli. "We may not agree with Duncan's choices, but it's not our place to condemn him either or turn him in. I still care about him."

"Yeah, you made that real clear when you dumped his ass the moment you found out what he did," Eli remarked dryly.

"Eli," Jason said to Eli, giving him a warning glance.

"Not wanting to date him anymore does not mean I want to see him go to jail or take Lily away from her father," Jazmin said. "I just found what he did deplorable and didn't want to date a man who wasn't who I thought they were. It's not our place to get him into trouble. We condemn his actions, not him."

"Speak for yourself. Kane may not be my favorite person, but if he had Gory killed he has definitely gone up in my estimation. Gory deserved to die, and I for one am glad Kane took some initiative. Saved me the trouble," Eli announced.

Jason fought a grin as he looked at his sister's outraged expression. "You cannot be serious!" she protested.

"He tried to kill Veronica and would've succeeded if Logan hadn't acted quickly. I was too far away," Eli shared. "Do you know what that's like? To know your friend is about to be gunned down right in front of you, and you are powerless to save her? I knew I couldn't get to her in time when I saw the targeting dot on her neck as it was moving up to her forehead."

Both Jason and Jazmin were surprised to hear Eli's confession. Veronica had told them Eli had saved Logan's life, but no one had really given them a play-by-play. The recounting understandably upset Veronica too much to ask questions.

"What Gory did was horrible and evil. But that doesn't mean we should respond in kind and perpetuate violence. It's a vicious cycle," Jazmin said.

"Veronica was mine friend when no one else was. When my brothers turned on me, she was the only one who ever had my back. Even though she doesn't always approve of the choices I make, she never judges me and is always there for me," Eli said. "That piece of shit was going to kill her simply because she insulted his machismo. He deserved to die."

Jazmin began to protest further when her brother cut her off. "Eli's right," Jason agreed. "If someone tried to kill you, it'd be the last thing they ever did."

"You'd have them killed?" Jazmin asked in surprise.

"In a heartbeat," Jason replied. "But only for you would I go to those lengths. I'd never do it for your boyfriend or the guy you're dating."

"I wouldn't have someone do it for me," Eli said. "I'd do it myself." The look he gave Jazmin when he said that made her mouth go dry. For a moment, his eyes held a flash of something she'd never seen before. The glimpse she did see caused her face to flush. Then it was gone from his eyes, and he looked away.

Jason, ever observant, took note of the exchange and his sister's reaction without comment. He decided to defuse the situation. "You'd go nuts if someone tried to kill me. Or even worse, if they succeeded," Jason pointed out.

Jazmin didn't like to even think about such a thing. She grabbed her purse. "Let's go eat. I don't want to think about me dying or you dying or you having someone killed or Eli killing anyone," Jazmin said as she opened the front door and gestured for the guys to go out. "No one's dying today. And hopefully no one will be arrested either."

Eli hoped she was right. However, he knew from experience that an arrest didn't have to lead to a conviction. And if a person was friends with Veronica Mars you had a distinct advantage. V outsmarted the F.B.I. for Kane. Surely, she could figure out a way out of their current mess.

~~_TO BE CONTINUED~~_

_I hope you're still enjoying my story! The next chapter will feature the first half of the statements given to Keith and Detective Woods. I appreciate all the reviews so much!_


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30: The Questioning

******_Neptune Sheriff's Department******_

As Veronica, Logan, Dick, and Duncan arrived at the Sheriff's Department, Veronica whispered to Duncan, "Clarence Weidman did erase the phone trail to you that Jason uncovered, right?"

"Yes. After I told him about Jason, he went over every detail. There's no way anyone can link him or me to Gory," Duncan replied. "Now CW was in Chicago, but he has a legitimate cover for that. All our bases are covered."

Veronica sighed in relief. "Well, that's something at least," she said.

"What about the body?" Logan asked. "What if it's found?"

"CW said that wouldn't happen, but if it does happen, there's nothing linking us to the body," Duncan assured them.

Veronica hated to even think about such things, but she was happy to learn that at least they wouldn't have to deal with a full blown murder investigation anytime soon. Her dad greeted them almost as soon as they walked in the station. Wallace and his dad trailed behind Keith. Wallace seemed calmer, so Veronica allowed herself to relax slightly. "Let the interrogation begin!" she exclaimed with false cheer.

"Now, honey, this is not an interrogation. Detective Wood just needs to clear up some things. Gory's family wants to blame someone for his disappearance. That is all. Just answer the questions honestly, and things will be just fine," Keith assured her. He put his arms around her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze.

Keith introduced Wallace's dad to everyone. Nathan's impression of the men flanking Veronica was that any of them would go to great lengths to protect her.

"Thanks for taking time out of your weekend. Although this is an informal questioning you all have the right to remain silent, and everything you say can be held against you. And you do have the right to an attorney," Detective Wood informed them. "Does everyone understand their rights?"

Veronica looked questioningly at her dad. "If this is no big deal, why are our rights being read to us like we're a bunch of criminals?" she asked accusingly.

"Honey, you know that is standard procedure anytime an officer of the law questions anyone in an official investigation. It protects both you and us," Keith explained.

"So should we have an attorney?" Logan asked. Then he turned to Veronica and with a sly smile asked, "Do you still have Cliff on speed dial, Sugarpuss?"

Veronica gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand. She had been wondering the same thing. Maybe they should call Cliff. Although the person questioning them was Wallace's dad, he was still a stranger to them. Wallace spent a few months with him, but Veronica didn't think that was cause to grant him their full trust.

"That won't be necessary," Keith assured her. "I will be there with all of you. If it seems like anyone needs an attorney, I will call Cliff myself.

"If you don't mind, Veronica, I'd like to start with you," Detective Wood said.

Logan gave Veronica a light kiss. "Good luck, hon. Remember, honesty _is_ the best policy!" he quipped. She fought back a grin as she turned to follow her dad and Wallace's into an interrogation room.

Detective Wood started by asking Veronica to describe the events that put her into Gory's path last spring. Veronica's recollections matched what Wallace had already told him. Now it was time to find out what Veronica may be hiding.

"Your father was acting Sheriff when you heard Gory's confession about witnessing his uncle dispose of a body, correct?" Detective Nathan Wood asked.

"Yes, he was," Veronica replied.

"It is your normal habit to hide capital murder from your own father?" Nathan asked.

Veronica threw a guilty glance at her dad. "Well, I obtained the information illegally and didn't want to put my dad in that position. Gory's words were just that-words. No real evidence. His mob ties made the whole situation dangerous. That's why I told Logan that day in the cafeteria to back off from him," Veronica explained.

"But Logan isn't always reasonable when your safety or well-being is concerned, is he?" Nathan inquired.

"No, he isn't. He is impulsive," Veronica acknowledged. "If you knew him at all, you'd know that he wasn't the kind of guy to plan out any kind of revenge on anyone. Especially one that involved murder."

"Planning things out is more your area, isn't it?" Nathan suggested pointedly.

Keith resisted the impulse to protest. However, he knew Veronica's own dubious and often illegal actions had put her in this spot. Although he had to suppress a twinge of guilt for allowing this type of questioning, he did think she needed to finally understand that her actions could have far reaching consequences.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked.

"Didn't you plan Duncan Kane's escape with his daughter back when you were a senior in high school? You eluded the F.B.I. and the entire Neptune Sheriff Department. From the report I read, you had them running around in circles," Nathan said.

Again Veronica glanced at her dad. He gave her a slight nod. "The Mannings, Lily's grandparents, were abusive and horrible parents. Lily's mother, Meg, made me promise on her deathbed that I wouldn't let them get their hands on her daughter. How could anyone deny a request like that? I was helping save a life, not end one."

"So you'd never be a part of any plans that would result in someone's death? Even if the person was truly deserving?" Nathan Wood asked her.

"No! I did _not_ plan or participate or know about anything that involved harming Gory Sorokin in any way! I would never ever condone murder, even if it's the murder of someone who may deserve it," Veronica defended hotly. "I believe in the law and plan on joining the F. B. I. some day. Do you think I'd choose that as my career if I was participating in assignations of the people who piss me off?"

Nathan regarded her a moment before replying. Then he said, "No, Veronica, I do not believe you would participate or approve of plans to kill Gory or anyone else."

"Thank you for that at least," Veronica said.

"However, I do believe your loyalty to your friends is as strong as your desire for justice, if not stronger. I am unconvinced that if someone you cared about did make arrangements to kill Gory, you would report them," Nathan stated. "In fact, even knowing the consequences under the law, I believe you would remain silent."

"None of the people I care about make it a habit of taking out their enemies," Veronica insisted with annoyance. She refused to let herself believe Duncan would make this a habit.

"What about new friends?" Nathan asked. "What about Jason or Jazmin Jaleno? They have the connections to do such a thing. Maybe Jazmin convinced her twin to make arrangements. She was dating Duncan Kane at the time and had become close friends with you. Does your loyalty extend to your new friends, too?"

This line of questioning was so ludicrous to Veronica that she visibly relaxed. Nathan noticed the change in her body language immediately. She smiled easily and replied, "If that's truly what you're thinking, no wonder Chicago keeps taking the title of murder capital of America."

"Veronica!" Keith rebuked.

"Sorry, Dad, but this is getting ridiculous! None of us, including Duncan, even met Jason until this year. Well, Duncan did meet him when he flew to Chicago for New Year's Eve. But he and Jason never hit it off. In fact, Jason has never really been friends with Duncan even before he and Jazmin broke up. There's no way they conspired to do anything. And why would Jason take such a risk for people he didn't know? I don't think his loyalty to Jazmin would extend that far," Veronica argued.

Nathan regarded her for a minute, considering her point. He was reluctant to dismiss Jason as a suspect because, out of all of them, he had the ties and means to pull it off. Nathan knew that Gory was last seen in Chicago. However, the Kanes did have an office there. "And you're equally confident that Duncan Kane would not arrange the death of the man who tried to kill you and almost killed his best friend?" Nathan asked. "He wouldn't kill to protect you, a woman he once loved deeply, who is also his daughter's godmother?" Nathan noticed the subtle flash in Veronica's eyes when Duncan's daughter was mentioned. He pressed his advantage. "You and Logan spend time with Lily, don't you?"

Veronica replied, "Sure. Not as much during school as summer. Duncan brings her over some times."

"She was there when Gory allegedly vandalized Logan and Dick's beach house, wasn't she?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but not in the living room. The room she was in was perfectly safe. She was fine," Veronica calmly replied. She tried hard not to visibly react to this line of questioning. She knew that Wallace's dad was at the very least as well trained as her dad in reading body language and judging non-verbal ques. Luckily, growing up with her dad had prepared her well for this type of thing.

"I bet Duncan went nuts over the threat to his daughter," Nathan casually remarked.

"We all said things in the heat of anger. It doesn't mean any of us would actually take steps to do anything!" Veronica protested.

Nathan decided to be blunt. "So you have no knowledge either before or after the fact that Duncan Kane had Gory Sorokin killed?" There it was-a flicker in her eyes. He had been watching her closely or he would have missed it.

"No, of course not!" she protested.

Nathan leaned back in his chair. It was Kane; he knew it. Now he just had to discover if he conspired with the Jalenos or if he used one of his father's people. "Okay, Veronica. I appreciate you answering my questions. I apologize for causing any undue stress. You can leave. Would you mind sending in Logan next?" he asked.

Veronica got up and left. She exchanged a glance with her dad who smiled encouragingly at her.

*****_Logan******_

Veronica's friends stood when she came out of the room. She noticed that Weevil and the Jalenos weren't there yet.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked. He held out his arms. She didn't hesitate and walked into them for a hug. She rested her head against his chest for a moment, finding comfort in his embrace.

"I'm alright. He's a lot better at questioning than Lamb ever was," Veronica told them. "He wants to talk to you next," she said to Logan.

Unlike Veronica, Logan wasn't overly anxious about this interrogation. He had not been raised by Keith Mars, so he had no trouble lying or misdirecting authority figures.

"Have a seat, Logan," Keith directed cordially when Logan entered the room. Logan sat down in the open chair across from Detective Wood. Keith sat next to the detective.

"How may I be of service to the Chicago PD?" Logan asked cheerfully.

Nathan took in Logan's completely relaxed manner. Even completely innocent people often became tense or nervous when speaking with the police. Logan's cavalier attitude struck Nathan as noteworthy. Then again, his parents were actors. His father had even won an Oscar. Nathan decided not to give Logan any room to perform but jumped right to the point.

"What can you tell us about the reason Gory Sorokin withdrew from school and moved back to Chicago?" Nathan asked.

"He missed the snow?" Logan flippantly suggested.

"Logan," Keith warned.

Logan flashed a grin. Wallace had already told his dad they did something to make Gory leave. Logan knew playing stupid or making a blanket denial would not help any of them. "Well, we convinced Gory that Hearst wasn't big enough for both of us," he admitted.

"Who is 'we'?" Nathan asked.

"Dick, Duncan, and I. We used our charm and winsome ways to convince Gory that a change of venue was in his best interest," Logan said cheerfully. He seemed satisfied at the memory.

"How did you convince him? Did you threaten him?" Nathan asked.

"No, I did not," Logan replied easily. Then he relented some. "Well, I had physically assaulted him last May when he called Veronica a bitch and made him apologize. Duncan and I each punched him once during the course of the fall semester, but neither times escalated into a full blown fight. I guess the threat was implied when we told him to leave town. He's a bully. Most bullies at heart are cowards and when faced with a stronger person, they will cave."

"Are you convinced Gory was behind you getting shot last December?" Nathan inquired.

"Yes. No doubt in my mind," Logan replied grimly, finally losing his easy manner.

"How did that make you feel?" Nathan asked.

Logan looked at him like he was an idiot. "How did it make me feel? He tried to kill Veronica. He hired someone to kill the woman I love more than my own life. How do you think it made me feel? I wanted to kill him. And if he ever comes back to Neptune, he's dead man!" Logan threatened heatedly.

"You know you don't mean that," Keith admonished.

"Well, I don't know. But you can relax since I don't own a gun. But I might beat him to death if I see him again," Logan insisted.

Nathan believed him. Wallace was right. Logan would not hire someone to kill Gory, nor would he betray Duncan if he knew Duncan did.

"So you think Gory's still alive?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Logan replied. "If there is any justice in the world, he's dead in a ditch somewhere. But it's been my experience that bad people usually get away with what they do, and the people that they hurt rarely get restitution."

Nathan had read his file. He knew Logan's father had been a horrible father, but the courts had believed Aaron. No one had protected Logan. Unless Logan's dad had finally pushed him too far. He suspected it was Logan or one of the Kanes who got justice finally for Lilly Kane's murder after the courts declared him innocence. Nathan had read Keith's book. However, Nathan knew the murder of Aaron Echolls was not his concern. The evidence against Aaron had been compelling. But he didn't really think Logan had it in him to plan or orchestra the murder of his own father-no matter how awful the man may have been. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't always reasonable where Veronica was concerned. Could he be pushed too far?

"Thank you, Logan. If I have any other questions, I'll let you know," Nathan said, dismissing him.

After Logan left, Keith turned to him expectantly. "Well, what do you think?" he asked Nathan.

"I don't think Logan would tell us anything if he knew something. But I also don't think he had Gory killed. Wallace is right. Logan was in the hospital, so he couldn't have physically done it. Also his physical condition would have impeded his ability to do any type of action against Gory. And I can't really see him coldly having Gory killed. From what I could surmise, it doesn't seem to be in his nature at all."

"It's not. If Gory is dead, I don't think he was behind it either. Logan is a hothead. When he was charged with killing a PCHer, I thought it was probable because he was jumped. They beat him pretty badly. However, even when he had a strong self-defense argument, it ended up not being him but another member of Eli's gang," Keith shared. "I honestly can't see my daughter being so devoted to a man capable of cold-blooded murder."

******_Dick******_

"Well, let's see what his best friend, Dick Casablancas has to say," Nathan said. "What are your impressions about him?"

"He is in many ways a typical spoiled, rich surfer kid. He's gained some humility with what happened with his dad and brother. Not to mention dating a terrific woman," Keith said. "He's changed a lot since his brother died. He doesn't have much of a temper. He's very laid back and extremely loyal. He will do whatever his friends ask him to do."

"Is he the kind of friend Logan or Duncan would tell their secrets to?" Nathan asked.

"If they needed his help, yes. But not so much if not. Veronica often complains that he doesn't have a private bone in his body and is rarely discreet. It sometimes embarrasses Mac, his girlfriend, and frustrates Veronica. If anyone is going to tell us anything, it'd be him," Keith said.

"Good to know. Will you ask your deputy to send him in?" Nathan requested. Keith did so, and Dick came in a moment later. Nathan noted that he seemed as relax as Logan had been. He carried the air that the privileged often carried. However, his expression lacked the cynicism found in his friend Logan.

Nathan decided to approach him as Wallace's father. "It's nice to meet some of Wallace's friends. Wallace told me he lived with you and Logan over the summer," Nathan said with a friendly smile.

Dick grinned. "Yes, Wally-World was having a crap summer with that jerk his mom was dating." Dick looked at Keith and added quickly, "Not Sheriff Mars, but this loser who slapped Alicia around." Nathan noticed he seemed angry at the recall, revealing protectiveness toward woman.

"I bet you boys had a fun summer," Nathan commented.

"It rocked!" Dick exclaimed. "We kept Logan from moping over Ronnie-she was dating Piz then. And Mackie started hanging out with us. We tried to teach her to surf, but she kept falling off of the board. Wally was a natural. I'm going to make a surfer out of him yet! Then Duncan came home with Lily. She's so amazing! I've never been around kids, especially not one as small as her. But she's funny. We have lots of fun with her."

Nathan couldn't help but smile at Dick's enthusiasm. Keith was right; Dick was much more open than Logan.

"I bet Gory crashing your parties really put a damper on your summer fun," Nathan said.

"You're not kidding! Gory was a total psycho! He threatened to kill Logan and Ronnie. Every time I saw him on campus he was miming shooting them. Total wack-job!"

"I noticed you used 'was' in reference to Gory," Nathan said casually. "Do you have some specific reason why you're referring to him in the past tense?"

Dick gave him the blank look he had perfected back in elementary school when he didn't want to participate in class. "Huh?" Dick asked. "Gory's not here in Neptune or causing problems, so in my mind he's not important."

"So you and your friends didn't conspire to have him killed?" Nathan asked.

"Killed? No way! Mackie so would not approve if I was offing people. She'd probably hack into all my accounts and bankrupt me after kicking me out of her life permanently. I screwed up with her by kissing another girl after we broke up. But there's no way I'd go around killing anybody, especially not then when we were still going all hot and heavy," Dick insisted adamantly.

Nathan fought a smile. Dick was unexpected. He obviously adored his girlfriend and valued her good opinion. But he also seemed to have a healthy respect and fear of her retaliation. "But you did conspire to get him to leave town, right?" Nathan probed.

"Sure, I did. He threw a brick through our window that knocked out Mac. He deserved a beat down. I figured we'd flip a coin to see who'd be the one to give it to him," Dick admitted.

"You, Duncan, and Logan?" Nathan clarified.

"Yea. Ronnie wanted payback, too. She is very creative. One time in high school she planted this bong in Logan's locker and then tipped the Sheriff's department. He got arrested in front of everyone. It was pretty hilarious," Dick recalled, grinning at the fond memory, a touch of admiration in his voice.

Keith looked embarrassed and somewhat horrified at Dick's revelation. "Dick, let's try to focus and stay on topic," he admonished him.

Dick smiled sheepishly. "My bad," he said.

Nathan tried to regain control of the interview. Dick's conversation pattern made it difficult. Nathan wasn't sure if his style was calculated to disarm Nathan, or if Dick really was what he appeared to be. "So you flipped a coin to see which one of you would give Gory the beating you thought he deserved?" Nathan asked, hoping to get some real answers from Dick.

"Nope. Didn't happen. Instead, Logan told us about the time Weevil had the PCHers kidnap him and played Russian roulette with his balls, so Duncan got inspired," Dick shared with a pleased expression.

"What?" Keith demanded, unable to let that one slide. "When did Eli kidnap Logan? He put a gun to Logan?"

Dick held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, dude! Don't get mad about ancient history. It all worked out. Sure, it started the 09er war with the PCHers full force. But Logan wasn't actually hurt-just his man pride. And no, Weevil wasn't even there. He was on the phone with his boys giving the orders," Dick explained.

Keith covered his face with his hands. The things his daughter and her friends managed to keep secret never ceased to amaze him. They were determined he lose what little hair he had left.

Dick glanced uneasily at Keith. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned what Weevil did, but it was no big deal. All water under the bridge-no real harm was done.

Nathan refused to be sidetracked. "So you and your friends were inspired by Logan's own traumatic experience at the hand of Weevil? Did Weevil get in on this?" Nathan asked.

"Nah. Weevil is cool with me and Logan. But we don't hang out unless Ronnie is around. He's more her friend than ours. Duncan and Weevil came to blows when Jason and Duncan got into it after Jazmin dumped Duncan," Dick shared.

Nathan tried once again to hold on to the conversation. "So what _exactly_ did you, Logan, and Duncan do to punish Gory for hurting Mac?" Nathan asked.

"Mac was hurt the most, but I was cut up and so was Veronica," Dick clarified.

Nathan was beginning to get frustrated. "So _how_ did you punish Gory?" Nathan asked, determined to not get side tracked again.

"Logan's story inspired us to try some psychological mind games to put the fear of God into Gory. We didn't hurt Gory. Well, Gory did attack Logan, and Logan hit him once. But that was it. Duncan scared him with some convincing threats and that was it," Dick insisted.

"So Duncan mostly led this venture?" Nathan asked.

Dick grinned and nodded. "Who knew he had it in him? Duncan has always been pretty passive, even after Lilly died. Ronnie turned all badass, but Duncan became more distant and removed from everyone. Lilly would've been proud to see her little brother in action. Logan and I sure were!" Dick enthused proudly.

Nathan sighed and looked at his watch. Dick's interview was taking twice as long as Veronica's and Logan's combined. "I bet you and your friends were pretty pissed when Logan almost died and Veronica's life was threatened."

"I was too freaked to be angry. Logan almost dying was the worst day of my life. Even worse than when Beav nose-dived off the roof of the Grand after blowing up a plane full of people," Dick confessed, grimacing at the memory.

"I bet you wanted some payback for what Gory did to all of you," Nathan said, determined to get to his point finally.

Dick gave him a puzzled look and then grinned as he realized something. "If you're trying to imply I planned some payback on Logan's behalf, you're nuts. Everyone knows I don't plan anything. I'm a live-in-the-moment kind of guy," Dick said. "Veronica and I both were just glad he survived without permanent damage. And if you think Logan had Gory wacked, you're way off, dude!"

Nathan arched a brow in surprise at the hint of anger in Dick's voice when it came to defending Logan. Nathan got the impression that there wasn't much Dick wouldn't do for Logan, but he also believed Dick wasn't a part of any conspiracy. And since it was apparent Dick lacked both tact and guile, Nathan doubted Duncan or Logan would take Dick into their confidence if one of them had planned it. If Nathan had planned a murder, Dick would be the last person he'd tell.

"Okay, Dick, you can go. We appreciate your honesty and co-operation," Nathan said. "Will you send Duncan in next?"

******_Duncan******_

Dick wasted no time in joining his friends. Duncan was on the phone. "Thanks a lot, Mac. Thank Parker, too," he said as he hung up.

"That was Mac?" Dick asked.

"Yes, she and Parker are over my house watching Lily. I was just checking on them," Duncan replied. "How'd it go?"

Dick shrugged. "No big deal. I told them we played mind games with Gory but didn't hurt him," Dick said. Then he gave Logan and Veronica a guilty look. "'Might've let it slip about what Logan told us about Weevil having the PCHers kidnap him in high school and playing Russian roulette with his balls."

"What?" Veronica asked incredulously. She turned to Logan in surprise and annoyance.

"Well, that's my cue," Duncan said, smiling as he got up and headed in for his turn. He could hear Veronica yelling at Logan as he went into the room. Logan must've not gotten around to telling Veronica that particular story.

Hearing raised voices, Keith looked questioningly at Duncan who was suppressing a grin. "Looks like Veronica is just now hearing about an incident with Logan and the PCHers back in high school."

Keith smiled knowingly. He was a bit relieved. At least Veronica hadn't kept that particular incident from him. "Thanks for waiting, Duncan," Keith said.

"No problem. I'm happy to help," Duncan said easily as he sat down. "Let me save everyone some time. I went to Chicago exactly one time. It was New Year's Eve to see Jazmin. I met Jason for the very first time. I didn't run off to Chicago on the sly while Logan was recovering. Nor did I conspire with Jason or anyone else to have him killed."

Nathan observed him in silence. Then he said, "What about Clarence Weidman, the head of your family's security at Kane Software?"

Duncan was noticeably taken back by the mention of CW. He hadn't expected Nathan to mention him and definitely not so soon. "What about him? He works for my dad, not me," Duncan stated. He leaned back in the chair, forcing himself to relax.

"But you are the man your dad is grooming to take over his company some day, correct?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but that's years from now. Right now I'm focusing on raising my daughter and school," Duncan said.

"So you're saying that Clarence Weidman would not do anything the Kane heir asked him to do?" Nathan asked.

"Within reason he would. He's a good man, and I would never have him do something that would compromise his integrity or put him at risk," Duncan insisted. He knew that CW felt the way he did about Lily's safety and taking out worthless pieces of trash. Not to mention he was very careful and assured Duncan not to worry about Gory.

"Not even to protect your daughter?" Nathan inquired.

"If Gory or anyone else actually hurt my daughter, I'd kill them myself. I wouldn't need CW to do it for me," Duncan said grimly. "But Gory didn't hurt my daughter, and I didn't really hurt him. I hit him once in the food court and scared him enough to leave town. That's it, and you can't prove otherwise."

"Not yet," Nathan agreed.

Duncan got up. "I have nothing else to say. I got to get back to my daughter. The nanny is off today, and my parents had plans. I have some friends watching her."

"Mac?" Keith asked, since she was the only one not being questioned.

Duncan smiled. "Yes and Parker. I know Lily is fine with them, but the weekends are the time I set aside to be with her.

Keith stood up and offered Duncan his hand. "Thanks for coming in. Give Lily a kiss for me."

"Will do," Duncan said. "Detective, feel free to call me if you get any actual evidence or proof that a crime actually took place."

Nathan took note of his arrogant, cocky grin. He could've stopped Duncan, but he was right. Nathan had not evidence, just questions and his gut instinct. Nathan didn't know for sure if Gory was even dead. He could be hiding from Kane and Echoll's wrath after his attempt on Veronica. If Duncan scared Gory enough to drop out of school, it's possible he did his cowardly act of hiring a hitman and then went into hiding.

"If Gory is dead, I'm sure Duncan Kane had a hand in it," Nathan remarked to Keith. "We should check up on this Weidman fella."

"The question is whether or not Gory is dead or has fled to Mexico or some other place," Keith said.

"I know. We can't seriously go after someone like Kane without some real evidence. His dad's attorneys would never allow it," Nathan said.

*****_The Half-way Point******_

Duncan joined his friends. They all looked up expectantly.

"Well, did he break you?" Logan asked with a grin.

Duncan smiled arrogantly. "What do you think?"

"Nerves of steel, dude! Nerves of steel!" Dick exclaimed with a relieved grin.

"They don't even know for sure if Gory is dead," Duncan said.

"That's what Jazmin and I were saying," Wallace said.

"Where is Jazmin anyway? I figured she and Jason would be here by now. Didn't you tell them to come?" Veronica asked Wallace.

"Yes and Weevil is with them," Wallace replied.

Just then their missing friends walked in. While everyone was greeting them, Duncan got out his phone to call and check on his daughter. Although he knew he'd just called not long ago, he felt a need to connect with the most important person in his life.

As Duncan ended his call, Dick's ears perked up when he heard Mac's name. "Mac? You were talking to Mac again. Is everything okay?" he asked Duncan.

"Yes. I just wanted to hear Lily's voice. This investigation is putting my life with her at risk," Duncan shared. He was trying to decide if he wanted to go home now or wait until Jason's interview. Jason was the one who could ruin his life.

Dick smiled in understanding. "Do you think it'd be okay if I go by and say hi?" Dick asked.

Duncan smiled knowingly. "Sure. I know at least Lily would love to see you!"

Dick didn't bother concealing his glee. "Well, if anyone needs to find me, that's where I'll be!" Dick told Duncan as he snuck off without attracting much attention.

Keith appeared. "Glad to see you, Eli," he said. He turned to the twins. "And both of you, too." Jazmin gave him a warm greeting, while Jason's was noticeably cool.

"Eli, if you could go ahead and follow me, Detective Wood is waiting. This won't take long," Keith said.

Duncan watched Eli go in for questioning with mixed feelings. Eli didn't strike him as the kind of guy to give up any information to the cops. Duncan figured Jason had filled him in on what he found out about Duncan. Duncan looked at Veronica. Duncan knew that Eli's loyalty to Veronica was absolute. Would that loyalty extend to him? He had never tried very hard to hide his disdain of Duncan. He looked at Jason, who regarded him steadily, his expression giving nothing away. Dislike for Jason filled Duncan's mind. Duncan knew Jason had no reason to protect him. Duncan didn't think he would if their positions were reversed.

Suddenly a stranger walked into the room and looked around. The man spotted Jason and headed toward him. After Jason greeted him like he knew him, Veronica asked, "Jason, who is your friend?"

"This is Mr. Franco, my attorney," Jason announced.

~~CHAPTER END~~

_I hope the questioning is meeing your expectations. Thanks so much for all you who are giving me consistent feedback and for those of you who have been reviewing for the first time. It's much appreciated!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks so much for all the great feedback. I appreciate your patience as I dragged out the police investigation over several chapters. I have been trying to make this story a bit more plot driven than the last story. However, I do enjoy getting new characters' perspectives on our much beloved characters. I think it's fun. Some of you have very contrasting views when it comes to Jazmin and Wallace. That's okay because I want you to. They are a new couple, and we don't know for sure if they have what it takes. I think every camp will enjoy this chapter…**

Chapter 31: The Questioning Part 2: Sticking Together

_******Inside the Interrogation Room With Eli******_

Eli gave Wallace's dad a cold stare. Although he both liked and respected Sheriff Mars, his many awful experiences when Lamb was Sheriff made him distrust and dislike most cops. Wallace's dad was looking at him like he already had him pegged as a thug with no prospects. Eli resented that assumption.

Nathan looked up from the file he had been reading and looked at the toughest member of the group. Eli Navarro was a contradiction. According to his son, he and his fellow gang bangers had humiliated and tortured Wallace the first week he was at school by tying him naked to a flagpole. But then Wallace told him a week later, Eli was defending him and Veronica against some guy that was harassing Veronica. His gang reportedly turned against him when he objected to them selling drugs for a dangerous crime family. He left the gang and never looked back. From all appearances, he seemed to have left the gang life and all criminal activities behind. But in Nathan's experience, leopards rarely changed their spots. It didn't surprise Nathan that Eli had gravitated toward Jason. Eli was hardwired to be loyal, and guys like the Jalenos valued loyalty. That's what made it so hard to bring down mobs. Gangs often ruled by fear or promise of fast or easy money. Mobs composed of Italians or Russians were often interconnected by bloodties. It was hard to get a member to betray their family. Those that weren't related by blood were often treated like family.

"Thanks for coming in, Eli," Nathan said cordially.

"Like I had a choice," he replied with a bitter edge.

"Of course, you did," Keith said. "You're not being charged with anything. You can leave whenever you want."

"Let's just get this over with," Eli said brusquely.

"Even though this is an informal questioning you still have the right to remain silent and a right to an attorney. Do you understand your rights?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I do," Eli replied.

"I assume you know why you're here," Nathan said casually.

"Yes, anytime a crime occurs that I can be linked to someone manages to tie my name to it regardless of the facts," Eli responded sourly.

"Unfortunately, your criminal history and current associations do make you a person of interest when it comes to the disappearances of Gory Sorokin," Nathan told him.

"Can't help you there. I never met the guy," Eli said.

"Let's start with what exactly you may know about him, and we'll go from there," Nathan suggested.

"I know he was the one who sent around that sex tape of V and that Logan punished him for it. But I wasn't in the cafeteria that day. I couldn't even tell you what the guy looks like," Eli said.

"Did Veronica tell you about it when it occurred?" Nathan asked, trying to establish the exact nature of his relationship with Veronica Mars.

"No, I got the email link sent to me. I think pretty much all employees and students at the school did. I asked V if she needed any help, but she had things under control," Eli said.

"Does Veronica often turn to you when she needs help?" Nathan wondered.

"Sometimes. It's more like we do each other favors. She's got me out of more than one bind, and I help her whenever she needs it," Eli said. "But she's the most capable person I have ever met. She's rarely caught off guard."

Keith smiled proudly; he thought the same thing. As her father, he felt he could take some credit for her capabilities.

"So she never asked you to help her deal with Gory?" Nathan asked.

"Well, in the middle of the fall semester I saw a flyer posted in one of the dorms I was working in that had a picture of V with a caption that insinuated she was wanting to party. Her dorm number was on it. I tore down the flyer and found her being harassed by some guys over it. But neither of the guys were Gory. Wallace had come to V's defense-she had left her tazer at home that day. One of them hit Wallace and was about to hit him again when I got to them. I intervened and put an end to it and told her about the flyers," he explained.

Keith once again found himself surprised as he heard this for the first time. He sighed; in the grand scheme of things, it probably was not that significant.

"Did she seem to blame Gory for this?" Nathan inquired.

"Yes, she figured it was him because she miraculously had managed not to piss off anyone else that semester," Eli replied with a smirk.

"Did she want you to do anything about it?" Nathan asked.

"Nah. She didn't even get that worked up about it. After all the crap she put up with in high school, it didn't even faze her. She changed her number, and I took down all the flyers I could find on campus," Eli said.

"That was decent of you," Nathan commented.

Eli said nothing, just shrugged. He looked expectantly at the Detective.

"So you weren't at the beach part Gory crashed last August when he first threatened to kill Veronica and Logan?" Nathan inquired.

"No. I hate Dick's frat brothers and can barely tolerate him most days, not to mention most of the 09ers who go to those things. I only go when it's important to V for me to be there. Or maybe Mac. She's cool," Eli replied.

"So you don't really consider Duncan Kane or Logan Echolls a friend of yours?" Nathan asked.

"Duncan? No. Not really. But Logan, yeah. We used to be enemies, but he took a bullet for V, so I decided he could be worse," Eli said. "It's important to V that we get along. I'd consider him mostly a friend."

"You never had romantic feelings for Veronica? You're unlikely friends," Nathan pointed out.

"Like your son is the first person you'd pick as her best friend," Eli retorted sarcastically. How many times had he faced these implications? He let his homeboys think he wanted her because that was something they could understand. The truth was more complicated. Lilly loved her, but he wasn't about to open up about that.

"True, but my son was never the head of the town's only biker gang," Nathan responded.

Eli shrugged. Then he said, "At first V fascinated me. She had been this sweet, angelic thing when Lilly was alive. The angel to Lilly's devil. Then when Lilly died and all her friends turned against her, I watched her take more crap than even the strongest person could handle. She never broke. She got tough. Then she got even. Soon there were almost as many people intimidated by her as they were me and my boys. She used that clever brain of hers to conspire and that sexy body to confuse and distract."

"Hey now!" Keith protested in warning.

Eli smiled. "Sorry, Sheriff," he said. Then he continued. "But when she had the nerve to cut down Fennel and then later the sheer guts to face down me and my boys when we cornered her alone at night when she was on a stake-out, I knew she was the kind of person I wanted as a friend and not an enemy."

"You tried to harass my daughter?" Keith asked, showing unnecessary delayed concern.

"Relax, Sheriff. She tazered Felix and turned her pit bull loose. No one touched her," Eli said with a grin, remembering the incident with fondness. "Your daughter and I have only ever been friends, as you well know. She has proven to be the best friend I've ever had. She's saved my life and changed it. If anyone ever hurt her, it'd greatly upset me. But she's no damsel in distress. She can take care of herself. She knows if she needs me, I'm there. But I never was asked by anyone to get involved with Gory or any type of revenge plans."

Nathan examined him closely, pondering his assertions. None of the guys said he was involved. If Veronica had been directly involved and not the catalyst, he believed Eli would've done pretty much anything she asked. Nathan found himself surprised that the mostly likely person on paper was the least likely suspect in reality.

"Let's talk about your friendship with Jason Jaleno. You and he have become good friends since he came to town, correct?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. He's a good guy. We have very different backgrounds, but he's cool. He speaks pretty good Spanish for an Italian," Eli remarked.

"If he asked you do to do something illegal, would you?" Nathan asked.

Eli snickered. "Do you really expect me to answer that?" he asked with disdain. "I'll save you some time. Jason's never asked me to do anything illegal or discussed any planned illegal activities. I didn't even know about his family's less than stellar reputation until you came to town and started blabbing his business to everyone."

Nathan gave a slight smile at the mild rebuke. "If my son hadn't been dating his sister, I wouldn't have said anything," Nathan proclaimed.

Eli's eyes flashed hotly at the implied insult to Jazmin, but he refrained from commenting. Nathan noticed his reaction but decided not to address its possible implications. "Thanks for talking with me," Nathan said. "I wish more gang members would turn their life around the way you have."

Eli nodded his head in acknowledgement but didn't reply. He honestly didn't know if he'd still be a PCHer or not if Thumper hadn't turned his boys against him. Sometimes you just had to go with the hand you're dealt and not look back. There wasn't time for regrets.

*****_Outside the Interrogation Room_******

"This is my attorney, Mr. Franco," Jason said in a way of introduction.

"You hired an attorney?" Veronica asked in surprise. Jason really had nothing to do with this situation, so she couldn't see him feeling the need for representation. "Why? You had nothing to do with this mess, and they'll figure that out."

"In my experience, Chicago cops often see and hear what they want to see and hear. You forget I'll be judged based on who my father is, not who I am or what I've done. I'm not taking any chances, especially not when my sister has been dragged into this mess," Jason said, giving Duncan a pointed look.

"Lawyers aren't just for the guilty," Mr. Franco interjected. "I protect my clients' interests and make sure they can't be manipulated by the police."

"Well, my dad is in there. He's not going to let anyone be manipulated," Veronica defended loyally.

"And it's my dad asking the questions," Wallace reminded him.

"Don't take offense. Either of you," Jason said. "Not only do I not really know either of your dads, but I don't take chances were my sister is concerned.

A few minutes later Keith Mars came out of the interrogation room with Eli. He smiled in a friendly manner when he saw the Jalenos with a stranger. Jazmin greeted him and Eli. "Thanks for waiting," Keith said to the twins. He glanced questioningly at the stranger.

"It's ridiculous that my sister and I have even been brought into this situation to begin with," Jason told Keith, his annoyance showing. "I did _not_ know either your daughter or Duncan at all last semester. Not to mention this guy that is missing. I am _not_ my father and should not be judged by the things he may or may not have done."

Both Logan and Dick silently agreed with Jason. Neither of them wanted to be judged by their father's actions. In Dick's case, either his father or brother's actions.

"I can understand your frustration," Keith said in understanding. "Sometimes it takes time to step out of a father's shadow, especially if they have the notorious connections yours seems to have."

"Don't I know it!" Logan quipped. His comment served to ease some of the tension in the room like he intended.

Jason gave him a half smile, but then he looked back at Keith with a determined glint in his eyes and he said to him, "My sister will _not_ be answering any questions. You can talk to my attorney, Mr. Franco, if that's going to be a problem."

"Attorneys aren't necessary at this point, Jason. The Chicago PD hasn't even established for sure a crime has taken place," Keith insisted.

"Nevertheless, I will be joining Mr. Jaleno while he answers your questions," Mr. Franco interjected. "And Miss Jaleno will not be answering any questions."

"Suit yourself," Keith replied amicably with a shrug. "If you two will follow me. This won't take long." He looked to Eli before going into the interrogation room. "Thanks for coming in, Eli."

"No problem, Sheriff," Eli replied. He sat down next to Jazmin who was engaged in conversation with Veronica. Wallace was standing with Duncan, talking to him. Duncan appeared to be listening with only a half an ear. He watched Jason follow Keith into the room. Eli wasn't surprised that Duncan was a bit concerned about what Jason might say. If Jason was a different kind of guy, Duncan could be in a lot of trouble.

Wallace walked over and said to Jazmin, "Would you like to go outside with me and get some air? I need a break."

"Sure," Jazmin said with a smile. She took Wallace's offered hand and got up.

Eli watched them walk off holding hands. Wallace, being the stand-up guy that he was, didn't seem to be holding the revelations about Jazmin's dad against her. Eli watched them morosely until they were out of sight.

Veronica noticed his gloomy expression and glanced in the direction he was looking at. She silently winced when she realized that his attraction for Jazmin hadn't faded. She felt a bit torn, but Jazmin and Wallace were happy together. Weevil should have made a move if he had really wanted her. She wouldn't have gone out with Wallace if Weevil had. Veronica decided to inform Weevil of that particular fact.

"There's no point in pining. That ship has sailed," Veronica said to him.

He gave her a quizzical look. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"I saw you giving Jazmin sad puppy-dog eyes," Veronica said with a knowing smile.

"I have never in my life given any girl 'sad puppy-dog eyes,'" Weevil retorted, the offense he was feeling at the suggestion plain to see.

"If you had wanted to ask out Jazmin, you should have when she first broke up with Duncan," Veronica informed him sternly. "She wanted you to, but you made it really clear to her that you didn't want to date her."

Weevil didn't reply. He just shrugged dismissively.

"She's with Wallace now, so you need to keep your distance," Veronica warned.

"Relax, V. I'm not going to make a move on Jazmin," Weevil said. "Your sidekick's puppy-love romance won't be derailed by me."

Veronica said, "You hope it's puppy-love. But it could be more given time."

"I doubt that," Weevil said confidently. "But it's not my business. I'm not going there so back off."

Veronica opened her mouth to say more when Logan nudged her. He gave her a warning look. She sighed dramatically but refrained from commenting further. Logan gave Weevil a sympathetic look that he pretended not to see. Logan remembered how he felt senior year watching Veronica with Duncan. Out of respect for Duncan, he never really tried to derail their relationship either, even when the very sexy Mrs. Casablancas gifted Duncan with an overnight stay. But Logan's moment came, and Logan had a feeling Weevil's would, too.

******_Wallace and Jazmin******_

Wallace led Jazmin to a bench outside of the station. "Don't worry about Jason. He'll be okay," Wallace said.

"I know. He can handle himself. It's Duncan I'm worried about," Jazmin remarked.

"Duncan can take care of himself, too," Wallace assured her. "And if he can't, his dad will."

"I know," she said. "It's just that if the truth comes out, Lily will be hurt the most. I'd hate to see that happen." She sat back on the bench, and Wallace put his arm around her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"The Kanes won't let it come to that," Wallace said confidently.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally Wallace said, "Jaz, knowing about your dad's illegal ties does make me uncomfortable."

Jazmin sat up and faced him. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"I meant what I said. I can't blame you for what your dad does. And it doesn't change the way I feel about you," Wallace told her. "But I don't think I want to go home with you and visit your family anytime soon."

Jazmin smiled in understanding. "That's okay, Wallace. Why do you think I spend most of my summers in Italy with my grandparents?"

"I guess I understand now," Wallace said.

"Someday Jay will be head of the family, and he will clean up our family's reputation," Jazmin said.

"You think so? Isn't it hard to leave the mob?" Wallace asked.

"If it can be done, Jason will do it. He doesn't really know how to fail," Jazmin said with confidence.

"Yes, he is pretty capable," Wallace said.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about my dad from someone else," Jazmin said.

"It's okay, but I wish you'd trusted me enough to tell me yourself," Wallace said.

Jazmin looked away in shame. Wallace reached up and turned her face back toward him. "Hey, don't be upset. I didn't tell you that to offend you."

"It's okay. I know I should've told you, and I would have eventually," Jazmin shared. "I just didn't know how to bring it up. You're so good. Your mom is great, too. How do I tell you my dad engages in criminal behavior or that I suspect it?"

"My family isn't perfect either," Wallace assured her. "In fact, I didn't meet my dad until my senior year in high school. My mom told me that the man who raised me was my dad. When he died I was ten and was heartbroken. When Nathan, my real dad, came to town I found out my mom ran out on him, never giving him a chance to be a dad. She didn't even give me all the letters he'd been writing me."

"Wow. I didn't know," Jazmin commented. "That's why your last name isn't Wood?"

"Yes. Mom even changed her first name so that he couldn't find her. He was a cop, so she wanted to make sure he didn't find us," Wallace admitted.

Jazmin had a hard time picturing Alicia going to such extremes. She must have had a good reason. "Everyone really does have their secrets," she observed.

"Everyone has things in their life they're not proud of," Wallace countered. "But I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"Me neither," Jazmin said with a relieved smile.

"I really care a lot about you, Jaz. If we're open with one another, I think we can get through anything," Wallace said.

"I care a lot about you, too. You are so important to me. Even if we weren't dating, I'd hate to lose your friendship," Jazmin said.

"That will never happen," he said. He leaned over and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and welcomed his kiss.

******_Jason******_

Jason and his attorney sat across from the Sheriff and Detective Wood. Jason had instructed his attorney to only interfere if he thought Jason was saying something that could be used against him. He mainly had the attorney here to let both men know he wasn't someone they could bully or push around. He regarded both men coolly. Sheriff Mars looked back at him calmly, without speaking. Jason had a healthy respect for Veronica's dad. Not only because he respected Veronica and knew how influential her dad was to her, but also because he'd read a lot about Sheriff Mars when he was researching Duncan Kane. This Sheriff was nobody's fool, and he was honest in a way most elected official were not. Although Jason knew how close he was to Veronica, he didn't think Sheriff Mars would cover up anything he may discover about Duncan.

"So you felt the need to bring an attorney I see," Detective Wood said to him after introductions were made. "Do you have something to hide?"

"No. But you are a Chicago cop, and my dad is a notorious Chicago business man. I'm sure you've been working hard to figure out a way to tie me to this Gory fellow's so-called disappearance. Let me save you some trouble," Jason said. His attorney opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers. "Here are signed and notarized permission slips granting you full access to my cell phone records for the past six months and my laptop here in town, as well as my computer back home."

Both the Sheriff and Detective Wood looked at him in surprise as they accepted the papers his lawyer handed them. Jason continued. "Now my dad, as you can imagine, will not be pleased about this. He will not grant you access to the house. But I will have him drop off my desktop computer at whichever precinct you want. It will become really clear really fast that I had no contact with Duncan Kane or anyone else at Hearst last year outside of my sister. Of course, I realize you could conclude my sister was the mediator between us. But there's no way I can prove she was not anymore than you can prove she was."

Jason paused and looked at both men. "Not only would my sister never ask me to make someone disappear, but I would never do such a thing if she did. I am not my father. It is a mistake to assume I approve of his actions or plan on taking the family business down the same trail he's blazed," Jason said sincerely.

Detective Wood found himself both surprised and impressed by Jason Jaleno. Jason bringing an attorney did not really surprise him. But his forthrightness did, as well as his willingness to disclose personal information. Sometimes men his age took offense at anyone questioning any part of their life. Jason may be offended, but he also seemed resigned to the fact that his father's activities would require him to prove his own worth. Detective Wood made a mental not to keep any eye on Jason when he was back in Chicago. Maybe someday he could be used to take down some of his father's more unsavory and dangerous connections.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Much more than I expected. Thanks," Nathan offered. He decided to concede something in return. "Your friends all back up your statement, but if Gory's body does surface, this will help keep you out of it."

Jason's attorney gave Nathan a card. "If something does come up, you can call me. I will handle any further inquiries," Mr. Franco said. Jason gave a slight nod in agreement as he got up to leave.

After they left, Keith looked at Nathan. "That was unexpected," he said.

"It sure was," Nathan agreed.

"So what's your next move?" Keith asked.

"The only other person that could have done anything to Gory is Clarence Weidman. We need to question him," Nathan said.

"That is a lot easier said than done. Kane's attorneys won't be as co-operative as Duncan. In fact, I doubt Duncan told them what was going on today, or he would have came with representation, if he came at all," Keith remarked.

"Well, I have to at least try before I leave town," Nathan said. "D you know how to reach him?"

"Yes, I do. I've had some experience dealing with him before," Keith stated dryly. In his experience, Weidman was cagey and hard to pin down. He didn't think Nathan would have an easy time dealing with him.

******_The Kanes' Residence******_

Dick was nervous when he rang the doorbell at the Kanes'. Last night seemed so far away, but he felt he and Mac really connected when they were dancing at the club. Mac opened the door and looked surprised to see him, but Dick was happy to see her smile of welcome. His happiness grew when he took note of the shirt she was wearing. Instead of greeting her, he said, "You're wearing my shirt!"

Mac looked down at her shirt and then back up at Dick. "I believe this is _my_ shirt!" she declared with a grin.

Dick grinned back, happy she even wanted to wear one of his shirts again. He was a bit surprised she hadn't gotten rid of them when they first broke up or when she caught him kissing Tonya. He figured it was a good sign. "Are you going to invite me in? Duncan said I could come by," Dick said.

Mac looked embarrassed for leaving him standing outside and took a step back to let him in.

"Where's Lily and Parker?" Dick asked.

"Outside. I came in to grab some drinks and got side tracked. My sister called to see if I could come over tomorrow for lunch," Mac shared.

"That's cool. How is she?" Dick asked.

"Good. Her thirty day check-up is still over a week away. We'll know then if she's in remission or not," Mac said.

"How could she not be with your awesome marrow?" Dick said with a grin. "She's going to be Mac-tastical!"

Mac laughed. "I don't know about that, but I hope she'll be in full remission. Let's go into the kitchen and grab some drinks to take out to Parker and Lily. You can help carry."

Dick followed behind her to the kitchen, admiring the view of her jean encased backside.

As Mac opened up the fridge, she casually said, "I had a really good time last night."

"Me, too," Dick said happily.

Mac got out a juice box and some sodas and sat them down on the counter. Dick went to her so that when she turned around she was boxed in between him and the counter. She looked up at him and smiled. "Uh, Dick, you're kind of invading my space here."

He grinned suggestively and leaned down. "I wanna invade your space. Last night reminded me of how much I've missed invading your space," he confessed.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a flirtatious twinkle in her eye.

The grin left his face, and he looked at her intently. "Really," he replied softly. He leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't pull away but gave him a searching look.

Dick raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it in his hand, giving her a tender look. "I miss everything about you, Cindy. You were the best part of my life, and I regret every day that I took you for granted and let you slip away."

Mac opened her mouth to reply when a loud screech interrupted them. "Dick!" Lily yelled excitedly.

Mac looked at Parker and Lily coming into the room behind Dick. Parker realized right away the private moment she interrupted and flashed Mac an apologetic look. Dick looked longingly at her for a moment before he turned around to greet Lily who wasted no time in flinging herself at him.

Mac was both grateful and disappointed at the interruption. Dick's confession and kiss left her deeply shaken. She was starting to forget why she was keeping him at arm's length.

~~~_More To Come~~~_

_I hope you enjoyed this too brief MaDi scene. I have another one planned for next chapter. One more chapter until the Vegas Wedding/Spring Break. According to my outline, this story should conclude at chapter 40, so we're getting closer to the end!_


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the last chapter before we start the Vegas saga! The Vegas events will pretty much cover the rest of the story except for the final chapter. I have officially wrapped up the investigation. This opening scene may seem a bit anti-climatic. Sorry! I enjoy so much hearing from you all. Thanks for reviewing. It's fun to get the sometimes opposite reactions about characters. A few are becoming annoyed with Jason. Maybe he's too confident and cocky. He is a year younger than the gang and raised differently and in a very different environment. He's mostly great considering who his daddy is. ****Unfortunately, more of you may hate him before the story is over! Hate is better than apathy I believe. All feedback is welcome as well as suggestions. If it doesn't go against my main plot outlines, I do listen. Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Midterms

*****_Nathan and Wallace******_

Nathan left Neptune a few days later mostly empty-handed. As predicted, he had no success in bringing Clarence Weidman in for questioning. Jake Kane's lawyers stonewalled him. Nathan was going back to Chicago determined to retrace every step Weidman took when he visited Chicago on supposedly company business. If Gory's body did show up, Nathan would be prepared.

Wallace drove his dad to the airport Monday night with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was relieved his dad's investigation had not ended in any of his friends being arrested. On the other hand, he wished he and his dad could have had time for a real visit. One that did not involve interrogating his friends.

When Wallace stopped the car, Nathan looked at him in silence. Then he said, "I'm sorry for dropping in like this on you."

"I just wish you'd called and at least prepared me. You could've trusted me not to tip off my friends," Wallace said.

"I didn't want to put you in that position," Nathan admitted. He also wasn't sure he deserved to have Wallace's loyalty and didn't want to really know if Wallace would have given it to him.

Wallace didn't reply right away. "It was good to see you," Wallace told him finally.

"Yes, it was," Nathan agreed. "I know you have plans for spring break, but it'd mean a lot if you'd spend some time with me in Chicago this summer."

"Maybe. I wanted to go to Africa last summer and had summer school instead," Wallace said.

"If you spend part of the summer with me, maybe you and I could plan a trip next year to Africa," Nathan suggested. "I missed out on all of your first time experiences growing up. Exploring Africa with you would be wonderful."

"Really?" Wallace asked in surprise.

"Really," Nathan replied. "Just let me know."

"Okay, I will," Wallace said with a smile.

Nathan started to get out of the car and hesitated a moment, debating on whether or not he should say something. Finally, he said, "Wallace, I want you to be careful with your relationships with the Jalenos."

"Dad," Wallace said in annoyance.

"Hear me out," Nathan ordered. "Jason strikes me as a remarkable young man in many ways. Jazmin seems nice. But befriending children of the mob should not be done lightly. If you didn't have connections to Chicago, it'd be less complicated. But not only do I live in Chicago, but I'm a Chicago cop. Any connections between you and them will be heavily scrutinized on more than one front. More than one person, including their father, would not be happy about their connection to you, especially if this thing between you and Jazmin becomes serious.

"It is serious, Dad. I'm crazy about Jazmin. She's an amazing woman who fits me so well," Wallace shared.

Nathan looked at him in resignation. "Just be careful, son. Tread lightly with her. Don't break her heart and don't let them involve you in their family life in any way," Nathan warned.

Wallace smiled at the implication that he could break Jazmin heart. She had heartbreaker written all over her. He was being cautious with her long before his dad told him about her family.

"Don't worry, Dad. Jazmin and I are close, but we're taking our time. I haven't even slept with her yet," Wallace confessed.

"Just be careful," Nathan said. Then they said their goodbyes, and Wallace watched his dad a moment as he walked away before he pulled away from the curve. He knew his dad's advice came from good intentions. However, he refused to invest too much energy worrying about the future or events he couldn't control. Live in the moment was his motto.

_******Hearst Cafeteria******_

Daisy decided to take a study break and walked over to the cafeteria to grab a bite. She spotted Jason sitting at a table by himself with books spread out. He was obviously studying. Daisy debated on whether or not she should go say hi. They'd hooked up almost two weeks ago and had a great time together, but she hadn't seen or heard from him since. Saying a casual hello wasn't a big deal. It'd give her a chance to see what was going on with him.

"Hey, stranger," Daisy said to Jason as she got to his table.

Jason looked up from his books and smiled warmly at her. "Hey yourself," he said. "How have you been?"

"Busy. I figured you must be pretty busy yourself since I haven't heard from you," Daisy remarked, probing for a reason why he never called.

"It's been crazy. We went to San Diego to celebrate a friend's birthday last Friday, and then Wallace's dad came to town Saturday and kept all of us busy," Jason shared.

Daisy picked up on the fact that Jason had not felt inclined to invite her to the party. She tried not to let it bother her. What was one party?

"So do you have plans for Spring Break?" she asked, casually.

"I'm going home to Chicago," Jason said. "Everyone else is going to Vegas for Veronica's dad's elopement with Wallace's mom."

"You don't want to go to Vegas?" Daisy asked, curious.

"I'd love to, but my dad expects me home. It took some convincing to get him to allow me to come to school here. If I hope to return in the fall, I have to basically give him my entire vacation," Jason explained.

"Wow! That blows! I hope you do get to have _some_ fun," Daisy said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Home is Chicago, and I have a lot of friends to see there," Jason said.

"And probably a lot of girlfriends," Daisy said, with a knowing smile.

"Some," Jason admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "How about you? Got any plans?"

"My cousin and I are going to go drive to Santa Barbara for a few days. Nothing too exciting," Daisy shared.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Jason said. "In case I don't see you before the break, good luck on your midterms."

Daisy debated whether or not she wanted to suggest they get together. But when he looked back down at his books as if she'd been dismissed, she decided not to. She ignored the flash of hurt she felt. Instead, she got annoyed. If she was that forgettable to him, then she wouldn't waste another second on him. It was his loss. Having decided that, she walked away without saying goodbye. Daisy didn't feel she owed him even that courtesy.

Jason was distracted. If he didn't ace all his midterms, his dad would never let him hear the end of it. His dad felt Hearst was inferior to Northwestern and expected Jason to excel. Nothing else was acceptable. He looked back up to finish his conversation with Daisy and was surprised to find her gone. He looked around and saw her walking toward the exit. He gave her a regretful look and then looked back down at his book.

******_Outside the Cafeteria******_

Daisy was so distracted after getting the brush off from Jason that she wasn't watching where she was going and ran smack into a hard body. Logan had been looking down and flirting with Veronica, so he hadn't seen Daisy coming toward them. "Ow!" Daisy exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oops!" Logan said. He used his hand to steady Daisy. Veronica saw that it was Daisy and grinned mischievously. "Didn't I tell you, Daisy, that Logan won't say yes no matter how many times you throw yourself at him?" She waited expectantly for Daisy's normal snarky comeback, but it didn't come.

Instead, Daisy stepped back and gave Logan a distracted, "Sorry." She started to brush past them when Veronica grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hey! What's up?" Veronica asked, somewhat concerned. Daisy never past up a chance to either flirt or verbally battle.

"Oh, hey, Veronica, Logan," Daisy said, finally registering their presence.

"What's going on? You seem a bit distracted," Veronica observed.

"Just a guy. I thought he was into me, but I guess he's already moved on," Daisy admitted. "Whatever," she added dismissively.

"I'm surprised you're bothered or that you're giving up without a fight," Veronica said. "Everything always seems to roll off of you and obstacles like girlfriends or best friends that hate you never slow you down." She smiled when she said this so that Daisy would know she was teasing.

However, Daisy didn't rise to the bait. "Yeah, well, it mostly does," Daisy admitted. She found herself wanting to say more but didn't really know how. Confiding in others wasn't something she did very often. "What are you two up to?" she asked instead, hoping to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"We are meeting Jason to study for Poli Sci," Veronica told her.

Daisy rolled her eyes in annoyance at hearing Jason's name. "Well, don't let me keep you," she said and turned and walked away.

Veronica and Logan exchanged puzzled glances.

"What did I say?" Veronica asked.

Logan shrugged. They walked into the cafeteria and located Jason. Veronica was still trying to puzzle out Daisy. Most of their exchanges the past several weeks lacked any real heat. They were almost friends, so Veronica was confused by Daisy's behavior. She was still pondering what was going on with Daisy as Logan and Jason exchange pleasantries.

Jason asked Veronica a question, but she was still trying to figure out Daisy and missed it.

"Hello? Earth to Mars? Are you with us?" Jason asked, grinning. He'd being waiting for a chance to say that to her ever since he learned her last name.

"Oh, what?" Veronica asked, distractedly.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's trying to figure out the puzzle that is Daisy Gonzalez," Logan supplied, with a fond smile.

"Daisy? Yeah, she is complicated. She and I were talking a few minutes ago, and I looked down at my book for a minute, and then when I looked up she was gone," Jason shared.

Veronica's attention suddenly zeroed in on Jason. She looked at Logan who also found Jason's remarks revealing. Veronica grinned as understanding came to her. "So what's going on between you and Daisy?" she asked.

"Not much. Why do you ask?" Jason wondered.

"She just seemed a bit distracted when we saw her a minute ago. Maybe a bit upset," Veronica revealed, too casually.

Jason looked thoughtful for a minute and then shrugged. "I don't know. I mean we did go out after Mac's dinner at the Sinclairs', but it was no big deal," Jason said.

Veronica gave him that look that women perfected at an early age. The look reserved exclusively for the males of the species. The look that said, "You're an idiot." Jason recognized the look because his sister had given it to him more than once.

Logan even glanced at him in surprise. "Uh, did you go out for coffee or did you go back to her place? Because the first isn't a big deal, but the second is."

"You have a twin _sister_, Jason! How could you be so stupid about women?" Veronica asked in annoyance.

"What? I know women quite well, thank you very much!" Jason insisted defensively. "Daisy and I understand each other. We just had some fun."

"Oh, so it _wasn't_ just coffee?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Veronica gave Jason a disgusted look. "I'm disappointed in you, Jason. I really didn't expect such a classic bonehead move from you. Maybe you should rethink joining a fraternity," she said, jabbing home the insult.

Jason winced. "It's not like that," he said. "We were just flirting. I like her, but my life is too complicated for a girlfriend."

"And I'm sure you told her that and made sure she understood it before you 'flirted' with her?" Veronica asked, using her fingers to demonstrate air quotes.

Logan could see that Veronica was getting more worked up. He hoped to distract her and protect Jason. "How about we get to the studying?" he suggested. "I'm sure Jason would never sleep with a girl and not call her the next day, especially someone you considered a friend. _Do_ you consider her a friend?"

Veronica was caught off guard by the question, just like Logan knew she would be. She stopped giving Jason a dirty look. "Well, I don't hate her anymore, and she is amusing. Oh and she really knows how to put Madison in her place. So sure. She's a friend of sorts," Veronica reasoned. Then her glare returned, and she eyed Jason who was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. He wasn't used to any woman yelling at him besides his sister, and he had long practice getting around Jazmin's anger. Veronica was unchartered territory. He knew that her temper was legendary, and Eli told him more than once that it was never a good idea to piss her off or get on her bad side.

"I hear you!" Jason said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I promise to talk to her and clear things up as soon as I can."

"You better. No woman deserves to be treated like a piece of meat," Veronica declared.

Logan made a point of opening his Poli Sci book, hoping to end the discussion. Veronica took the hint and reached into her own bag and pulled out her stuff.

Jason sighed in relief, glad she was letting him off the hook. However, his conscience was killing him now. He really liked Daisy and thought they had been on the same page. But Logan's comment was still ringing in his ears. He had slept with her and not called her again. That had not been his intention, but it had ended up that way. He let things distract him. Between basketball, the paper, and the 18 hours of classes he was carrying, he didn't have a lot of free time. What time he did have was usually spent with Eli or his sister. His weekend had been full of Kane-related-Gory drama. Jason hoped he'd be able to find time to see her before he left on Spring Break. A picture of his former best friend, Joseph, flashed in his mind. "I won't be like him," he silently vowed, disgusted with himself.

*****_The Jaleno's*****_

Jazmin was sitting on her couch with Wallace. They were each studying for their midterms, or rather Jazmin was trying to, and Wallace was trying to distract her. He was kissing her neck. She giggled and pushed him away. "Wallace! We need to study! I have two tests tomorrow and one on Friday. And you have one test tomorrow and one on Friday!" she reminded him.

"We need a study break!" Wallace insisted. He placed a light kiss on her lips.

Jazmin's mouth curved into a smile as she kissed him back. He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "Okay, you've convinced me," Jazmin said. She closed her book and tossed it onto the coffee table. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. Wallace grinned happily and began to kiss her.

Soon Jazmin found herself stretched out on the couch with Wallace's body mostly covering hers. He was trailing kisses down her neck. His hand went under her shirt. When his hand closed around her breast, she moaned. "We should stop," she said weakly. "We've got a lot of studying still to do."

"But this is so much more fun!" Wallace complained.

She stopped his roaming hand. "The first time we have sex will _not_ be on my couch where my brother could walk in on us!" she exclaimed.

At the reminder of her brother, Wallace sat up abruptly. He looked at the still closed door and then back at Jazmin. He grinned ruefully. "You're most definitely right. And I don't want us thinking about school during our first time together! Maybe in Vegas?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Maybe," she replied, giving him a coy smile. She grabbed her book back from the table.

He sighed and reached for his own book, resigned to behaving himself-at least for now.

_******The Next Day on Campus******_

Duncan was walking out of the Student Union when he spotted Parker reading and walking. He smiled at the picture she presented and walked toward her to say hi. "Hi, Parker!" Duncan said.

Parker looked up and smiled to see him. "Hey, Duncan. How's midterms going?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I got a heavy load this semester. Since I'm a year behind everyone else, I've been taking six classes every semester and plan on going to summer school again this summer. I should be caught up enough to graduate with everyone else if I keep up the pace," Duncan shared.

"So you probably won't have time to play soccer next year, huh?" Parker asked.

"Maybe. I'm going to take two science classes with labs over the summer. My summer will suck, but it will free me up some with the more difficult general ed requirements," Duncan shared. "How's your week been? Thanks for helping Mac watch Lily. She had a lot of fun with you two," Duncan remarked.

Parker smiled. "Yeah, she's a sweetie, but Mac and I became invisible once Dick showed up. She is nuts about him," Parker observed.

Smiling, Duncan replied, "Dick is definitely her favorite playmate. He can get down to her level and be silly in a way most of us won't. Put her in the same room with him and Logan and _I_ cease to exist, too, so don't take it personally!"

"So is everything okay with Wallace's dad's investigation? Mac told me that he tried to question your security guy, but your family stonewalled him."

"That's basically it. Dad threw a fit when he found out I talked with Detective Wood without an attorney. I'm still on probation for a few more months and can't afford any trouble," Duncan admitted.

"I was worried for you," Parker confessed. "I remembered what you once told me about going to extreme lengths to protect Lily and those you cared about. I was afraid things were going to fall apart for you. I'm relieved the detective left without too much drama."

"You and me both," Duncan agreed. "I shouldn't have burdened you with knowledge about what I did. I'm sure you probably now have a pretty clear picture of what I meant. Please forgive me for putting that on you."

Parker looked at him with both compassion and understanding. "Like I said, I don't have it in me to cast stones, Duncan. I'm just glad the detective left empty-handed. There's that old saying about walking a mile in someone else's shoes. If I'd walked in your shoes, I may have made the same decisions," Parker said.

"Your understanding means a lot to me, Parker," Duncan told her. "Thanks for keeping what I told you to yourself even though I didn't ask you to."

Parker reached out and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "You're welcome. Your secret is safe with me," she assured him.

Duncan smiled. "You are something, Parker Lee. I hope Piz appreciates you," Duncan said.

"Oh, he does. And I remind him how lucky he is every day!" Parker teased. "Speaking of Piz, I'm meeting him for lunch, so I'll catch you later."

"Okay. Will I see you guys in Vegas this weekend?" Duncan inquired.

"Not Piz. He wanted to go, but decided to go home. I'll be there for just the weekend. Jazmin and I will both fly home from Vegas," Parker explained.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night then. Lily is very excited. It's all she can talk about all week," Duncan said with a fond smile.

Parker grinned. "I can't wait to see her all dressed up! I'll be taking lots of pictures," Parker said. "See you tomorrow. Good luck on your remaining tests."

"You, too. Bye," Duncan said. He watched her leave, somewhat wistfully. He wished Jazmin had felt the way Parker did. He was happy for all his friends. From what he could see when he saw them together with Lily at his house, Dick and Mac were on the road to recovery finally. He'll be the only truly single person at the wedding. But maybe that's what he deserved. After all, he had caused two people's lives to end. Maybe happily ever after wasn't in the cards for him. It hadn't been for his sister.

******_Later That Day at The Beach House******_

Mac had made flashcards for her and Dick's Anatomy midterm. She was currently quizzing him, and he was doing quite well. "I'm impressed, Dick. You have this down cold," Mac said.

Dick looked both proud and pleased. "You're a good teacher. I've been inspired. I'm hoping if I do well enough I'll get to be the teacher's pet." He leered suggestively at her.

Mac laughed. "Pet monkey maybe!" she teased.

"As long as you call me yours, I don't care what else you call me," he said flirtatiously.

Mac blushed but flashed her dimple at him. "Maybe we should take a break," she suggested.

"Good idea. You read my mind!" Dick agreed happily. "I know _exactly_ what we should do instead." He scooted closer to her on the sofa and grinned down at her. He put his arm around her.

"What are you doing, Dick?" Mac asked. Having him this close to her was not conducive to her study skills.

"Hoping to seduce you with my wiles," Dick happily admitted. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Is it working?"

"I don't think so. Maybe you should be a little more creative. You're a bit rusty," she challenged with a saucy grin.

Dick's smile widened. "I can be creative," he proclaimed confidently. He kissed her other cheek and trailed butterfly kisses across her jaw line. Then he did the same thing to the other side of her face. Finally, he planted his lips on top of hers, placing a soft kiss there. "Come on, Mackie. Let me in," he coaxed softly.

Mac found herself giving in to his sweet kisses and opened her mouth slightly, allowing him the entry he sought. Dick's tongue swept in and dueled with hers. She missed being kissed by him so much. It was like an ache inside of her that never went away. Kissing him like this made her feel so alive. She angled back unto the arm of the sofa so that she could stretch out fully, pulling him more on top of her. Dick kept kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her. Her arms tightened around his neck as the kiss got deeper and hotter. Both of them were oblivious to everything but one another. Neither was aware of the front door opening and closing.

Veronica and Logan paused in shock as they both glanced into the living room and saw their supposedly broken up best friends making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Logan, what should we do?" Veronica whispered.

"I say we go quietly to our own room and follow their example," Logan replied as he put his arms around her and bent down to kiss the nape of her neck.

Veronica suppressed a giggle and grabbed his hand and led him to their room.

The sound of a door closing yet again finally penetrated the haze of desire Mac's fuzzy brain was emerged in. Dick had finally surrendered her lips and was busy kissing her neck. She moved her head slightly, so he was free to continue his sensual exploration. "God, Mackie, you taste better than I remember!" he said against her neck. He bit down slightly, causing her to moan softly in pleasure.

"I heard a door shut. Logan and Veronica must be home," Mac managed to say. "We should stop."

"We should move this into my bedroom," Dick countered, pausing long enough to give her a lust-filled look.

Mac forced herself to rise up, dislodging Dick who groaned in protest. "Dick, we need to slow things down," Mac said, adjusting her shirt.

Dick took a deep breath and tried to gain some control. God, he wanted her so much. This taking things slowly was going to kill him. How did he ever manage to wait so long the first time? He hadn't known what he was missing then. Now that he did, it was torture.

Mac looked worriedly at Dick. "Are you mad?" Mac asked. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to lead you on."

"No, I'm not mad. It's okay. I don't mean to rush you if you're not ready," Dick told her.

"I'm almost there, Dick," Mac said, surprising him.

"Really? You forgive me?" Dick asked hopefully.

Mac smiled at him. "Yes, I do," she admitted.

Dick grinned happily. "God, Mac, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. I want us to be together again the way we used to be," he said eagerly.

"I don't," she replied. When she saw the look of hurt on his face she clarified. "I mean I don't just want us to go back to the way we were. Things broke too easily between us. I want things to be better this time. I want us to make it."

Dick grabbed her hand. "So do I. I want that, too. You're the woman for me, Mac. I love you," Dick said.

"I know you do. I love you, too, and I want us to work this time. So let's not rush things. I want us to be sure we've resolved everything," Mac explained.

Dick put his arm around her should and pulled her against him. "I can wait. As long as it takes. I'm not going anywhere," Dick assured her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Mac smiled happily; relieved he was okay with putting a halt to the physical side of things. She wanted to be close to him, but sex was just a part of their relationship. There had to be much more that worked well if they were going to have a real future together. And she really wanted them to have a future.

_~~MORE TO COME!~~_

_I gave you this chapter a day early, so you can have some MaDi love before you start your weekend. Please take a minute and give me your thoughts by reviewing. Thanks!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I took a few days longer to post than normal. I did have this chapter finished a week ago, but then I started writing the next chapter. I usually write by hand and then type them up (yes, I need to get a laptop), and I normally have more time during the week to type because I changed jobs. This year I'm not teaching at high school but at a community college. I use office hours to work on my story. However, I had some grading to do this past week, and the chapter was longer than the previous few have been. This chapter marks the beginning of the Spring Break action. Unfortunately, Jason and Eli will not be joining the gang in Vegas, so those of you that were hoping for some Eli/Jazmin action will be disappointed. I may include a scene when Jazmin goes back home to Chicago. I haven't decided yet. However, I have a surprise guest appearance in Vegas that should make things interesting. And finally, since I don't want anyone to be disappointed, I'm just going to tell you straight up that I don't plan on any surprise elopements. Sorry! But I do have other things that will go on. I hope you'll still read!**

Chapter 33: Spring Break

_******Friday Afternoon at the Jalenos*****_

Jazmin was surprised to find Eli at her house when she got home from her last final. "Hey, Eli. What are you doing here so early in the afternoon?" she asked.

"I took a half day. The campus is closed down for the week of break, so I made some plans with your brother," Eli said.

Jazmin looked puzzled. Before she could ask questions, Jason appeared from his bedroom carrying his luggage. Then Jazmin noticed Eli had a bag of his own. "What's going on?" she asked Jason.

"Eli is going to spend a few days of his vacation in Chicago. I want him to meet some of my friends. Uncle Nico is going to help us with that project we've been working on," Jason shared.

"When are you guys going to tell me about this secret project? It's driving me nuts!" Jazmin complained.

"Next month we should be able to fill you in," Jason promised.

Jazmin pouted. Eli laughed. "I don't think she's used to being kept out of the loop," Eli observed.

"She'll survive," Jason said with a grin. "A little humility is good for the soul. I've been told recently that I could use some myself."

"Isn't that the truth!" Jazmin agreed. "Maybe Eli's presence will keep Dad from killing you for talking to the police and giving them access to your stuff."

"That's what I'm hoping!" Jason enthused.

"Are you staying the full week?" she asked Eli. "I won't be home until Monday evening. Parker and I are flying home from Vegas. Too bad you guys are missing all the fun!"

"Eli's never been to Chicago. We'll be having plenty of our own fun. If he wants to gamble, I'll take him to one of the riverboat casinos," Jason said.

"I'll be staying until Tuesday evening, so I'll see you some. My grandma needs me to do some maintenance work around her house," Eli explained. "I keep putting it off, so I promised I'd get everything done on her list before I go back to work."

"You're a good grandson," Jazmin remarked with a fond smile.

"Now be a good friend and carry my bags to the car," Jason ordered with a smirk.

Eli flipped him off. "Carry your own bags, gringo!" he said.

"Gringo? Who you calling gringo?" Jason demanded with mock outrage.

"Your blood is so white that you have a summer home in Italy!" Eli accused, grinning.

"That's our grandparents' home," Jazmin interjected.

"Whatever," Eli said, rolling his eyes. "Are we driving your car and leaving it at the airport or what?"

"Wallace is picking me up and taking me to the airport," Jazmin said when Jason looked questioningly at her.

"We'll leave your car here and drive mine. I'll keep it at the airport for the week and drive us home when we get back. You'll have to get someone to pick you up when you return home," Jason said.

"No problem. It's your money," Eli said with a shrug. "We need to get going. The airport's going to be crowded."  
"Okay," Jason said. He gave Jazmin a hug and kissed her cheek. "Have fun in Vegas but not too much fun!"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't do," Jazmin said with a grin.

"That's what I am afraid of!" Jason exclaimed.

"V will keep her out of trouble," Eli told him.

"Veronica Mars attracts more trouble than anyone I've ever met!" Jason declared.

"Yeah, but if she's in all the trouble, Jazmin will be safe," Eli replied with a grin.

Jason laughed and waved goodbye as they headed out the door.

An hour later, Wallace appeared on her doorstep to take her to the airport. Jazmin had a garment bag and one rolling suitcase waiting when he arrived inside.

"Is this it? Are you kidding?" Wallace asked in surprise. "My mom had three times more luggage than this!"

"That's because I'm not getting married and going on my honeymoon," Jazmin replied. "I don't need a lot of things to take home because I have clothes at home. It's still relatively cool in Chicago, so my clothes at home are more weather appropriate anyway."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I can handle high maintenance women, but it's really hot that you're not," Wallace said, grinning. He grabbed her and pulled her close for a friendly kiss.

"I'm really looking forward to this weekend. Have you figured out how we're going to work the room situation?" Jazmin asked.

"My mom thinks I'm rooming with Darrel, and you're with Mac and Parker. However, Duncan has an extra room or a suite or something for the nanny. He said it was cool if Darrel spent the weekend with him and Lily. He's going home with Duncan anyway. Duncan insisted his nanny watch Darrel for the week which is really a gift to me, and it's not even my birthday!" Wallace said, happily.

Jazmin laughed at his enthusiasm. "Duncan has been really great about you and me."

"Yeah, I know he has," Wallace agreed. "It's especially great of him since I think he's still sweet on you."

"No, he isn't!" she protested.

"Of course, he is," Wallace insisted. "You're not the type of woman a guy just gets over. He's not gone out with anyone else since you broke up, and it's been over two months."

"Well, he's not a playboy to begin with. Lily and school are his priorities. He told me when we were dating that I was the first woman he'd dated since Veronica," Jazmin shared. "The fact that he's not dating right now doesn't mean he's nursing a broken heart. He's just picky."

"And I'm not?" Wallace asked.

"You did go out with Daisy. Don't think I forgot that!" Jazmin pointed out.

"Hey now, you can't hold a brotha's dating history against them. It ain't right!" Wallace insisted.

"Don't worry; I don't. My first boyfriend was much, much worse than Daisy," Jazmin admitted.

"You'll have to tell me about him sometime, so I can feel all superior," Wallace teased.

"Believe me, you are superior. But he isn't anyone I want to talk about on our special weekend. He will definitely ruin my mood," Jazmin said with a grimace.

Wallace's eyes widened slightly in panic. "Don't think about him! I don't want either your mood or our plans ruined!" he exclaimed.

Jazmin shook her head. "You are _such_ a guy sometimes!" she told him, smiling.

"But your favorite, _superior_ guy, right?" he countered with a wolfish grin as he grabbed her and pulled her against him.

She smiled and accepted his kiss.

******_The Beach House******_

"Are you guys ready?" Dick asked as he peeked into their bedroom.

"Almost," Veronica replied. "Logan had nothing packed."

"We can buy Vegas appropriate attire in Vegas," Logan said, grinning.

"That is so wasteful, and you know it! We buy souvenirs, not clean underwear," Veronica informed him with a frown.

"Well, hurry up! I told Mac we'd pick her up. We can pile luggage on top of your car," Dick said.

"No problem," Logan said.

"So Dick, you seem particularly eager," Veronica said with a sneaky grin. "Would that be because of the very happy little scene we walked in on yesterday?"

"Huh?" Dick asked in confusion. "You didn't walk in on us."

"Sure we did, dude," Logan said with a grin. "You just didn't notice. You and Mac were otherwise occupied!"

Dick grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "What can I say? She's warming up to me finally!"

"If that's warm, you better keep a fire extinguisher handy!" Logan joked.

"So are you two back together?" Veronica asked. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her."

"Practically," Dick said gleefully. "She said she forgives me, and she wants things between us to last-that's why she wants us to take our time."

"That's great, Dick! I'm so happy for you guys!" Veronica said, smiling.

"Not as happy as me!" Dick insisted with a happy grin.

"Okay, let's go to the car and start loading this stuff," Logan told Dick. Then he said to Veronica, "Remember, snookums, you don't need to pack any sleeping attire. You're not gonna need it!" He leered suggestively at her.

She laughed and threw a pair of rolled up socks at him. Logan ducked and saluted her efforts before he grabbed two bags and walked out after Dick.

******_The Airport******_

When they arrived at the airport, Parker was kissing Piz goodbye. "I wish you were going with me," Parker said sweetly.

"Me, too, babe, but if I want to go intern again in New York this summer, I need to smooth the road with my parents. Spending my whole break with them instead of going to Vegas is a sacrifice I'm going to make sure they understand," Piz said.

"I'll miss you," Parker told him, her arms around his neck.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Piz replied, kissing her again. "You will have to spend a few weeks this summer with me in New York."

"That'll be fun," she agreed happily. Unlike Logan had when they were dating, Piz automatically included her in his summer plans without any prodding from her. It warmed her to know he wanted to make plans with her.

"Come on, Parker! We've got to get through security," Mac called out. Parker had been saying goodbye for ten minutes, and she was tired of waiting. It was a good thing they all arrived early.

"Yeah, dude, it's not like you'll be gone forever," Dick said.

Parker glared at both of them. A drawn out, romantic farewell at an airport thrilled Parker's romantic soul, and she refused to be rushed. She gave Piz another lingering kiss and finally pulled away after saying a final goodbye.

"Finally!" Dick said in exaggerated annoyance.

Parker gave him a shove. "If it was you saying goodbye to Mac, you'd drag it out just as long and you know it!" she informed him with a knowing look.

Dick just grinned.

A half hour later, they all were on the plane. Keith and Alicia looked like the lovebirds they were even with Darrel sitting in between them. Lily and Duncan were in the seat behind them with the nanny. Lily was very excited. She was older by a year since the last time she flew and found the idea of flying to be exhilarating.

"We's gonna be like Care Bears, right Daddy?" she asked.

Dick was sitting with Mac next to them and looked confused at the Care Bare reference. "What are Care Bears?" he asked Mac.

Mac explained, "They're those cute cartoon bears."

"They live on the clouds," Lily supplied. "Will we hit 'em wif the plane, Daddy?" She looked upset at the possibility.

"No, sweetie. I am sure the pilot is watching for birds and Care Bears," Duncan assured her. "Besides, I think they live closer north."

Dick snickered. "Flying bears? Come on!"

"Hey, Care Bears rock!" Veronica interjected from the seat in front of him.

"You love Thunder Cats. Those are talking cats," Mac reminded him.

"Thunder Cats are the coolest! They kick major ass!" Dick said enthusiastically.

"Dick!" Duncan exclaimed with a glare.

"Dick!" Mac said at the same time. "Watch your language!"

"I love Thunder Cats, too!" Lily said loyally, not wanting to disagree with her beloved Dick. "They kick ass!"

Duncan groaned and shot Dick a death glare.

"I think Dick needs a time out for saying a naughty word," Mac said.

"So do I," Duncan agreed, giving Dick a smug look. "Right over there is an empty seat." He pointed to the row of seats two rows behind them.

Dick started to protest his banishment, but he saw Lily looking at him with interest. She'd never seen an adult get a time out before.

"Say you're sorry," she advised. That usually got her out of most punishments.

"I'm sorry I said ass. It's a bad word," Dick said apologetically.

"Dick!" Mac yelled. "Quit saying the word! You know she's at the mimicking age. She'll be saying it if you don't quit."

Logan and Veronica were smothering laughter. Parker, who was sitting by the window next to Mac, was biting her lips to suppress her own giggles. Dick pouting with his hang-dog expression was too cute.

"How can you resist him?" she whispered to Mac.

Mac smiled sheepishly. "Who says I can?"

Duncan decided to shift the focus. "Logan, is Trina going to join us in Vegas?" he asked.

"I invited her, but she said she had a play or something," Logan replied.

"That's too bad," Duncan said.

"Where's she at?" Mac asked.

"She's in New York," Logan said. "She promised to come home in another month or so when classes were out."

"What are we going to do for the summer?" Mac wondered.

Dick wanted to join the conversation and interjected, "Can I come back to my seat. I'll be good."

"What do you think, Lily?" Mac asked. "Should we let him come back?"

"Yes!" she insisted, clapping her hands.

Dick wasted no time in moving back to his seat next to Mac. "We should take a road trip this summer," Dick suggested.

"I go on enough road trips with my family," Mac countered. "I want to go somewhere different."

Jazmin, who was sitting with Wallace in the row in front of Veronica and Logan, turned and joined the conversation. "You should come to Italy with me. I go every summer. My grandparents own a house in Venice."

"Italy? That would be amazing!" Mac said with a dreamy sigh.

"I wanna go!" Veronica added. "I've never been overseas."

"Me either," Parker said. "It's terribly expensive."

"Well, if you can manage the plane ticket, you'll have a free place to stay," Jazmin offered. "My grandmother is always telling me to bring someone. She loves to show off her favorite spots, and I'm no longer impressed. She'd love to have you guys. There's plenty of room."

"Really?" Mac asked, intrigued by the idea.

"I could talk Dad into letting you use the jet. We could take Lily for a few days. Mom loves to go shopping in Milan," Duncan offered.

Both Parker and Mac sat up straighter. "You're serious?" Parker asked.

"I don't think me and your mom trapped together on a twelve hour plane ride is a good idea," Veronica hedged.

"With Lily there as a buffer, it'll be fine. And we would only stay a few days," Duncan said. "I'll send the plane back for you when you're ready to leave."

"You'll need to stay at least a month. It takes a whole month to truly see and enjoy all Italy has to offer," Jazmin said to Veronica and Mac. "We can go down to Rome and see the Vatican and all the ancient Roman places. There is so much to see. We can take a weekend and go to London, too."

Veronica turned to Logan with an excited grin. "No!" he protested before she could say anything. "You are not going to leave me for an entire month!"

Dick's eyes widened as he realized the girls were serious about abandoning them for the summer. He glared at Duncan. "Not cool, dude," he said. Duncan just laughed.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Veronica said, happily. "Besides, you and Dick could fly up after a week or so and see us. That would be so romantic!"

Keith and Alicia had been listening to the exchange. "Being able to survive time apart is the mark of a truly stable and mature relationship," Keith told them. "You don't want to get stuck in a rut."

"Italy in the summer would be wonderful!" Alicia agreed.

"We are too young to be in a rut," Veronica commented.

"Rut? We are _not_ in a rut!" Logan argued, offended at the suggestion.

"And we don't want to be," Veronica countered.

Wallace gave Jazmin a sad look. "You're spending the summer in Italy when I told my dad I'd spend some of the summer with him in Chicago?"

"It's weeks away. Let's not worry about it now. We have a great weekend ahead of us," Jazmin said. She gave him a light kiss.

He looked glum for a minute but quickly pushed it away. Nothing was going to ruin his weekend.

Parker loved the idea of going some place romantic and exotic like Italy. Going to school in California had been exotic for her. Italy would be wonderful. She wondered if her parents would agree to let her go.

"Well, let me know when you want to go, and we'll work out the details," Duncan said.

"Maybe in June or toward the end of June?" Parker suggested. "I want to spend a week or so in New York with Piz."

"We usually leave the U. S. from New York. We could pick you up there," Duncan said.

"It would be so great if we could work it out and all go!" Parker enthused.

"Yes, it would," Veronica agreed.

Logan was sulking and refused to say more. Veronica leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You'll be okay, sweetie." Logan just gave her a sad look and didn't comment. She fought back a grin.

"I've never had girlfriends to invite," Jazmin admitted quietly to Wallace. "I'd feel like a normal girl."

Wallace put his arm around her. "You will never be normal 'cause you are extraordinary," he said.

She smiled at the compliment and rested her head on his shoulder.

******_Las Vegas, Nevada******_

As the plane began its decent into Vegas, Dick asked, "So where are we staying? Caesar's Palace?"

"Well, most of the hotels require you to be twenty-one to register without a parent," Keith explained.

"So me, Wallace, and Lily are good to go!" Veronica said with a smile.

"We have a budget that is probably not the same as yours, Dick," Alicia said. "We don't need a five star hotel. We found a three start hotel that allows eighteen year olds to register."

"We have fake ID's," Dick offered, helpfully. "Ouch!" he yelled after Mac elbowed him.

"Dick, you would not be telling a sworn officer of the law that you are in possession of illegal fake ID's, would you?" Keith asked pointedly.

"Well…uh..I," Dick floundered, helplessly. He looked at Mac for help.

"Don't look at me!" she warned. "You stepped in this one all by yourself."

"No fake ID's are required," Alicia said. "We are staying at the Riviera Hotel Casino. It's located in the center of the strip and is very nice. I stayed there once long ago."

"It's a nice choice," Dick agreed, quickly.

Everyone laughed at him. "Where are you two getting married at?" Jazmin asked.

"I didn't want to use any of the cheesy hotel wedding chapels," Alicia explained. "Vegas has so many to choose from."

"I couldn't talk her into an Elvis wedding chapel," Keith said regretfully.

"Thank God!" Veronica exclaimed.

"But we did find a beautiful, historic chapel close to Mandalay Bay called The Little Church of the West," Alicia told them.

"Elvis was married there when he married Ann Margeret," Keith added eagerly.

"It's a wonderful place. You'll love it," Alicia said happily. "We'll go see it in the morning after breakfast and meet the minister."

"It sounds lovely," Jazmin said.

"I saw the pictures online. It looks perfect," Veronica added.

The announcement telling them they could unbuckle and disembark ended their conversation.

_******Riviera Hotel Casino******_

Everyone agreed that the hotel Keith and Alicia chose was more than adequate. Its glass covered twenty-three stories were enough glitz for even the too critical Dick and Logan. As they were checking in, Mac picked up a brochure to see what all was offered.

"Hey, we should go to the Queen Victoria British Pub for dinner. It's casual attire, and they have a live band," she told her friends.

"That sounds great. Usually kids are allowed in pubs during certain hours," Keith said. "We should get settled and meet down here in an hour."

"After we eat, Stacy and I will take Lily and Darrel up to the rooms. Darrel can keep Lily company," Duncan offered.

"If you're sure," Alicia said.

"It won't be a problem. Stacy loves Lily, but having Darrel help entertain her will make her job easier," Duncan said. "I promised Stacy she could have the day off tomorrow to go exploring. She'll join us at the wedding and take the kids for the night."

"Sounds great," Alicia said. "Thanks, Duncan. You've been so generous to us."

"You both are like Lily's adopted grandparents. She flourishes under all the attention. My parents love Lily, but they're a lot more reserved," Duncan said.

"Are we all on the same floor?" Parker asked.

"Keith and I have the honeymoon suite. It's a few floors above where you all will be," Alicia said.

"So Jazmin, Mac, and I will be next to Veronica and Logan?" Parker asked as she compared their key cards and room numbers.

"I bet we'll have a connecting door," Veronica said.

"Which we will _not_ be using!" Logan insisted. He didn't mind spending time with his friends, but he refused to give up even a minute of his private alone time with her.

"I'm across the hall," Dick offered.

"Are you sharing with Wallace?" Mac asked.

"I'm supposed to be sharing with Darrel," Wallace said. "But I think he'll end up mostly with Lily and Duncan."

"I have a suite. There's plenty of room," Duncan said.

"Let's go!" Parkers said excitedly. She was very excited, and her enthusiasm made her friends smile.

_******The Queen Victoria Pub******_

As Jazmin, Mac, and Parker headed downstairs Jazmin asked, "So how's things going with you and Dick?"

"Really great," she admitted with a blush.

"Oh? Are you back together?" Jazmin asked eagerly.

"Well, we're taking things slowly, but I have forgiven him," Mac confessed.

"Really? I don't know if I could ever get over seeing Wallace kiss another girl," Jazmin admitted.

"I could. If it was a kiss to a girl that didn't mean anything," Parker said. "If Piz drunkenly kissed another girl, I'd forgive him. I just make him suffer a week or so, forcing him to make it up to me!" she said deviously.

Mac laughed. "I bet you would!"

"What if Piz kissed an ex like Veronica?" Jazmin asked. "Or Mac, what if you caught Dick kissing Madison?"

"Well, if Piz kissed Veronica I wouldn't do anything because Logan would kill him," Parker said laughingly. "But I see your point. It would bother me a lot more to see him kiss Veronica than some random girl at a party."

"And if a _sober _Dick kissed Madison, I'd be done with him forever!" Mac insisted. "I would not let his lips touch mine again!"

The girls all laughed. The elevator opened. Duncan and Lily were coming out of the elevator across from them with Stacy the nanny.

The girls waved at Lily who pulled away from Duncan and ran over to them. She grabbed Mac and Parker's hands.

"I'm so easily replaced!" Duncan complained.

"I's a woman, Daddy. I wanna walk wif the gurls," Lily insisted solemnly.

Duncan smiled at how serious and grown up she sounded. He felt a twinge of guilt that he couldn't give her the mother she obviously longed for. However, Duncan was glad he had such good friends that were willing to give her so much attention. Coming home had been the best decision for both him and Lily.

They had to wait about twenty minutes before they got a table, but no one minded. It'd been awhile since they had all been together like this.

"Oh, Logan, I keep forgetting to tell you about an inquiry I got last week about our website," Mac said.

"Oh? How is our ass site doing?" Logan asked.

"Daddy, Logie said 'ass'!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"Logan!" Veronica warned.

"Oops!" Logan said ruefully.

"Watch it, dude, before _you _get a time out!" Dick informed him with a grin.

"Our site is still making money," Mac said. "But what I was contracted about was a very lucrative offer to buy the site."

"Sell the site? No way!" Dick exclaimed.

"I don't believe you get a vote, Dick," Logan told him.

"Hey, I'm the creative director or physique consultant, remember?" Dick reminded him, grinning.

Ignoring him, Logan asked, "What do you think? Do you want to sell?"

"I was thinking we could sell and use the profits to invest in another company," Mac suggested. "Something that is a bit more challenging for us."

"Did you have something in mind?" Logan wondered.

"No. We'll have to look around and see what comes up," Mac said.

"Okay. That sounds great to me. Sell it if you think the offer is a good one. Just leave the money in the account we opened," Logan advised. "And we'll look for something to invest in. I'll make it my summer project."

"I want in!" Dick insisted. "If the ladies are going to abandon us for the Italians, then I'll need something to occupy me!"

The hostess came up to them and told them their table was ready.

They walked to the table as the music pulsated the air. "Piz is going to be so jealous when I tell him we got to listen to a Euro-Rock band," Parker said as they sat down.

"Honey, order for me and Keith," Alicia told Wallace. "I don't want to wait to dance!" She pulled Keith to the dance floor. He grinned happily and let her drag him away.

"Look at those two! They are so sweet!" Veronica remarked, watching her dad cut a rug with Alicia.

The server came to the table and everyone quickly ordered something. They all were anxious to join Keith and Alicia on the dance floor. Veronica dragged Logan to the dance floor as soon as they ordered dinner.

Wallace ordered for both parents and himself. As soon as Jazmin ordered, they abandoned their remaining friends for the dance floor, too.

"Do you wanna dance, Mackie?" Dick asked hopefully.

"Eventually. Let's relax and enjoy listening first. I'd rather wait until after we eat," she replied.

"Okay," he said content to just be with her.

Out on the dance floor, Logan was dancing with Veronica. She loved to provoke him as much as possible whenever they were dancing. She would shake and twist her assets every which way. Then she would make a point of rubbing seductively against him. It made him crazy, but he loved every minute of it.

"Behave yourself," he warned. "Lily is at the table and if you get me too worked up, I won't be fit for polite company.

"Control. You must learn control!" she taunted.

"You did _not_ just quote Yoda to me!" he exclaimed in disbelief, recognizing the line from _The Empire Strikes Back_. She always managed to surprise him.

She flashed him a satisfied grin, pleased to have caught him off guard.

The song ended and a slow one began to play. "One more dance, and we're going back to the table," Logan said.

"Okay," she agreed demurely. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a contented sigh. After the stress of the past week, they were due some fun.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you look?" Logan asked.

She looked up and smiled. "No, you haven't," she said.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

"You may have mentioned it, but you can remind me," she said facetiously.

"I love you more than any man has ever loved any woman," Logan informed her as he gazed down at her.

Veronica's breath caught at his declaration. She never tired of hearing him tell her how much he loved her, and he seemed to find new ways to say it to her all the time.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked in wonderment. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him. "I love you," she said simply. Then she laid her head back against his chest.

Alicia and Keith were dancing near them. "Your daughter looks so happy with Logan," Alicia observed, watching them.

"I know. She's finally allowing Logan to love her, and he finally has someone happy to receive all the love he never got to give to anyone when he was growing up," Keith said.

"You did a good job raising her," Alicia stated.

"So did you with Wallace," Keith remarked. "Do you want more children?"

"I don't know. I like the idea of our kids growing up and making us grandparents," Alicia confessed. "We can have the fun without the worry."

"I know what you mean," Keith said. "Being around Lily is fun."

"Do you want to have your own son to carry on your name?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I have Logan who is turning out to be a great son-in-law, and I'm perfectly content with your boys. Darrel's still young enough to influence, and Veronica promised me that when she gets married she will hyphenate her name so that the Mars name will live on," Keith said with satisfaction.

After the dance ended, the couples went back to their table. Their food arrived in no time at all. Conversations and laughter flowed as they ate. By the time desserts arrived, Lily was falling asleep at the table. "I think my little angel is ready for bed. I'm going to take her up and put her to bed," Duncan said.

"Are you coming back?" Veronica asked.

"If everyone is going to be here awhile, I will," Duncan replied.

"We'll be here," Veronica said. She gave Lily a kiss as Duncan carried her from the table. Stacy, their nanny, trailed after them.

Alicia gave Darrel a hug and an admonishment to behave and to call if he needed her. "We'll meet you for breakfast," Duncan told her and Keith.

"I'm ready to get my dance on," Wallace said. "Jazmin, are you ready to hit the dance floor?"

"Why don't you dance with Parker? I need to pace myself, or you'll wear me out!" Jazmin said, smiling.

"Parker, shall we?" Wallace asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to! Thanks, Jazmin," Parker said happily.

"Why are you thanking her?" Wallace asked. "I'm the one gracing you with a dance!"

"Thank you, Wallace," Parker said with exaggerated sweetness.

After Parker and Wallace headed to the dance floor, the remaining five of them pass around suggestions for the weekend.

"Dude, this hotel has a comedy club attached to it. We should totally check it out. Paul Rodriguez is headlining," Dick remarked.

"Seigfred and Roy are at the Mirage Hotel and Casino," Logan said. "We have to go there on Sunday afternoon. We can take Lily. The Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat is there, too. Something for everyone."

"That sounds great," Veronica said.

"I agree," Mac said. "We could go the comedy club that evening and maybe do some gambling with those fake ID's Dick claimed we have later that night."

"I've always wanted to see Seigfred and Roy. Wallace wants to see the Blue Man Group, but I've seen them more than once in Chicago," Jazmin said. "Maybe you all can go see them after I leave."

"The Blue Man Group rocks!" Dick enthused. "They make music with the craziest things! One time I saw them make music with cereal!"

"Okay, Dick, I'm ready to dance," Mac said, hoping to avoid a Blue Man Group play-by-play. Once Dick got on a topic he loved, it was hard to get him to switch gears.

Dick, though, had much rather dance with Mac than talk. He grinned happily at her request and got up. Veronica, Logan, and Jazmin watched them take to the dance floor.

"Mac told me that she'd forgiven Dick," Jazmin said.

"Yeah, it looked like it when we walked in on the two of them going at it on our couch the other day," Logan shared with a smirk.

"Really?" Jazmin said.

"I predict that before the week is out, Mac will have finally put him out of his misery," Logan said.

Duncan returned. "That was fast," Logan observed.

"She was asleep before we even got to the room, and Darrel was wiped out, too," Duncan said. "You two aren't dancing?" he asked Logan and Veronica.

"We were about to," Logan said.

"I'm ready to continue my favorite pastime," Veronica said, giving Logan a secret smile.

"She's referring to driving me nuts, not dancing!" Logan explained.

Veronica got up from the table. "Coming?" she asked him.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Logan said dramatically.

"Yeah, right. It's so tough being you," Duncan said dryly as Logan got up and followed Veronica.

"Where's Wallace?" Duncan asked Jazmin.

"He's dancing with Parker," she said.

"So your brother didn't want to come?" Duncan asked, trying to make small talk.

"My dad keeps him on a tight leash. It took some convincing to get Dad to allow him to transfer here in the first place. Not to mention, he's going to have to smooth things over with Dad about the Gory thing," Jazmin explained.

"He told your dad about it?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"Well, considering it's a Chicago investigation, my dad would've found out eventually. But Jay had to tell him because he told Detective Wood he'd surrender his home computer to him so that the detective could check for evidence," Jazmin shared.

"Really? I didn't know that," Duncan said. "I really owe your brother a lot. And you. I'm sorry you were dragged into that mess."

"Jason wouldn't let me be, so you don't have to apologize. There was no real harm done, and what's done is done. I just wish none of it had happened."

Duncan gave her a small, sad smile. That sat in companionable silence. Then after a minute or two, he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Jazmin considered his request for a moment. Since it was a fast song that was playing, she agreed.

Already on the dance floor, Parker was having fun dancing with Wallace. "You're a good dancer," she observed.

"I got all kinds of moves," Wallace bragged, grinning.

She laughed. Then she noticed Jazmin on the dance floor with Duncan. Even though it was obvious that Duncan was not the skilled dancer that Jazmin was, she couldn't help but notice how good they looked together. Wallace must have noticed, too, because the smile left his face. "They're just dancing," Parker said reassuringly.

"I know," Wallace said, somewhat defensively.

Parker could tell it still bothered him. "You could go cut in," she suggested.

"Won't that be a bit obvious?" he asked.

"Well, do it as soon as the dance ends. I'll dance with Duncan, so it won't get awkward," Parker offered.

"Okay," he said. He danced them a little closer to the couple. Then when the song ended, he and Parker went to them.

"May I cut in?" Wallace asked gallantly as he held out his hand.

"Sure," Duncan replied easily. "Parker, do you have another dance in you?"

"Absolutely! I love to dance," she said and grabbed Duncan's hand, and the switch was made.

"Were we a little jealous?" Jazmin asked Wallace with a smile.

"Me jealous? Never!" Wallace denied with a grin. "I just missed you."

She laughed. "Good answer," she told him.

Nearby, Duncan asked Parker, "So are you glad you came?"

"Yes! This is going to be a great weekend. I love going to new places and experiencing new things. I just wish Piz was here," Parker said.

"I'm sure he wishes he was here, too, especially when you tell him about everything he missed," Duncan said smiling.

"Do you plan on doing some gambling?" Parker wondered.

"I don't know. Am I old enough?" Duncan asked innocently.

"Don't you have a fake ID?" she asked.

"Back in high school, Veronica made all of us some. They are the best fakes you've ever seen, but I don't want to upset her dad. It's his weekend after all," Duncan said.

"I doubt he's going to be thinking much about what all we're up to," Parker said, smiling.

"Good point," Duncan replied.

Suddenly, the music changed to a slow, romantic ballad. Duncan looked at Parker for permission and when she smiled her okay, he put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. Her smile faltered when her body came into contact with his. Duncan's eyes were locked into hers, and he gave her a friendly smile. Parker tried to relax but couldn't. Soon Duncan's smile left his face as awareness grew between them. Duncan was caught off guard by his sudden reaction to having Parker close to him. He hadn't really felt an attraction for anyone since Jazmin. Looking intently at Parker, he realized she was not oblivious to the attraction. He could see the growing panic in her eyes. A sudden image of Piz's face from last weekend as he sung his love song to Parker came to Duncan's mind. He took a step back and smiled in his normal, friendly manner. "How about we get something to drink?" he suggested. When Parker looked at him in relief, he knew he'd made the right decision.

On the other side of the dance floor, Dick was shamelessly taking advantage of the slow song. He had pulled Mac tightly against him, making sure she could feel the way her nearness affected him. "You know Mac-attack, I have my own room, so there's no reason you need to be crowded into one room with Parker and Jazmin."

Mac raised her head so that she could see his too innocent expression. She laughed. "Nice try, Dick. But I don't think Jazmin plans on staying in our room tonight. I'll be fine."

"But I won't be!" Dick protested. "I'll be all alone in that huge king size bed."

"You'll survive," she replied unsympathetically.

Dick gave her his best pouting-puppy-dog look.

"Sorry, Dick. It won't work," she said, laughing. "But I promise to let you kiss me goodnight."

"Naked?" he asked hopefully.

"No! Not naked, you nut!" Mac replied. "At the door to my room, like a _gentleman_!"

"Oh, alright!" he said grudgingly.

"Cheer up, Dick. You have several days ahead to try to convince me," Mac challenged.

Dick perked up at the reminder. He spun her around and then gallantly dipped her. Her laughter rang in his ears. It was his favorite sound in the world.

_*****The Next Morning*****_

Jazmin woke up with a smile on her face. Last night had been perfect. Good friends, good conversation, good food, and then lots of dancing. She had been secretly pleased at Wallace's display of possessiveness when he saw her dancing with Duncan. They had danced another hour before sneaking off for some alone time in his room.

Jazmin had been worried that making love for the first time would be awkward. She'd only been with Joseph and Duncan, and the two of them had been opposites. Intimacy with Joseph had left her broken and scarred. Duncan had made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world. With Wallace, it had been fun and natural. She hadn't really thought of sex as fun, but with Wallace it had been.

She stretched sensuously. A moan came from the hard body pressed up next to her. "You're killing me woman!" Wallace complained.

Jazmin smiled contentedly at him. She turned on her side, her bare breasts brushing up against him. "You are _so_ fine!" he said, looking appreciatively at her. "Like a goddess!"

She giggled and leaned over to kiss him. "You are so good to me," she said. "Last night was perfect."

"You're perfect, and today will be even better," he said happily.

"The wedding is going to be awesome. After breakfast, we're going to see the chapel. Then us ladies are going to have a day of pampering at the spa," Jazmin said excitedly.

"The ceremony will be at 6pm. Then we're going to go for dinner and end the night at the House of Blues. It's going to be a great day!" Wallace enthused.

"We need to get up and get dressed. Meet me at my room in a half hour, and we'll go down to breakfast together," Jazmin said as she got up and grabbed her clothes.

"We could shower together," he suggested with a lustful look.

"Then we'll definitely be late!" she replied easily, although she thought it was a bit too soon for showering together. She had never done that with any man. She leaned over the bed to kiss him goodbye. He used the opportunity to grab her and pull her down fully on top of him.

When the kiss ended, Jazmin said coyly, "I think a _cold_ shower is what you're going to have to take!" She got up and flashed him a provocative smile. Then she turned to go back to her room.

A half hour later, Wallace opened up his door to find the Dick and Logan waiting in the hallway. "Where's the ladies?" he asked Logan.

"They're all in there, gabbing about us probably," Logan said, pointing to the room Mac, Jazmin and Parker were assigned. "Veronica went in there ten minutes ago."

Wallace knocked on the door. Parker opened it. She smiled widely when she saw Wallace. "Jazmin, your man's here!" she yelled over her shoulder. Peals of laughter rang out.

Finally, Jazmin appeared. "Okay, we're ready," she said as she leaned in to give Wallace a kiss in greeting.

"Finally!" Dick said in exaggeration as he grabbed Mac's hand. "I missed you," he whispered for her ears only. "It was cold and lonely without you."

"You survived," she said cheekily, flashing her dimples at him.

They all piled into the elevator. "Where are we eating at?" Dick asked.

"Kady's Coffee Shop. It's a full service breakfast place overlooking the pool here in the hotel," Veronica said.

The elevator opened on the lobby floor, and they all filed out. Wallace was whispering something in Jazmin's ear that made her giggle when someone standing off to the side caught his attention. Without an explanation, he abruptly pulled away from Jazmin and walked closer to the lone figure. His eyes zeroed on the person standing next to the fountain in the lobby. Wallace couldn't believe it. It was her. "Jackie?" he asked in disbelief.

Hearing her name, the girl looked up and looked equally surprised. "Wallace?" Jackie asked in surprise.

Wallace stepped closer. "It _is_ you!" he exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_I hope the first chapter of the spring break was not a disappointment. I have lots of stuff planned, and it will take several chapters! Please review!_


	34. Chapter 34

**I know this is the longest I've ever made you wait for a chapter. It's not because I ran out of ideas or words. Honestly, it's time. The new fall line-up started, and I LOVE to watch as many new shows when they premiere as possible! Not to mention, all my returning favorites. I know that's a lame excuse! ****However, between that, my job, and my regular life, I found myself with no time. Also my favorite author Christine Feehan's newest book came out, and I had to read it! Anyway, I did go buy a laptop and hope to crank out the chapters faster, so I can finish this story for you. I wanted to end this chapter with the wedding, and I was determined to fill in everything that happens before the wedding. Logan's encounter with someone from his past was completely unplanned. I hope it adds to the chapter and doesn't drag it down! Enjoy! Oh, and just for Maggie Esk I tried to include as many fun Dick moments as possible!**

Chapter 34: The Wedding

_*******Where We Left Off******_

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other at the same time. They laughed and went toward each other for a hug. "My mom's eloping with Veronica's dad," Wallace supplied.

Veronica and Logan had come up behind Wallace when they realized who had attracted his attention. "Hey, Jackie!" Veronica said. She moved to give Jackie a hug as did Logan. "You are as beautiful as ever," Logan said flirtatiously.

Jackie smiled. "It is so great to see you guys!" Jackie said, happily. "You're still together! That's great!"

"Yes, I've managed to housebreak him," Veronica said, giving him a loving look. "What are you doing in Vegas?"

"I'm on spring break from NYU and came to see my dad. He is living in Vegas now working for a few of the casinos," she said.

"Did you bring your son?" Wallace asked.

"No, mom's watching him," she replied. "How long are you all going to be here?"

"Well, most of us will be here until Wednesday," Veronica answered. "Come meet everyone."

Jazmin had been watching the exchange with growing confusing and concern. Her concern dissipated when Veronica and Logan seemed to know the strikingly beautiful woman Wallace was hugging.

"You remember Dick and Mac, don't you?" Wallace asked.

"Sure. Good to see you guys. How have you been?" she asked.

"Great. How's NYU?" Mac asked.

"Hard," Jackie replied. "I got a partial minority scholarship, and my dad covers my remaining tuition. However, I still have to work in order to support my son."

"This is Parker Lee, Mac's roommate. And the beautiful girl next to her is Jazmin Jaleno," Wallace said. Then as an afterthought he added, "My girlfriend."

"It's good to meet you both," Jackie said with a friendly smile.

"We went to high school with Jackie," Wallace explained.

The elevator opened behind them and a familiar voice called out, "Dick! Logie!" All eyes turned to see Duncan and Lily coming out of the elevator with Darrel, Alicia, and Keith. Lily broke away from her dad and ran up to them. She became shy when she saw someone she didn't know. She held out her arms for Logan to pick her up. "Hey, sweetheart!" Logan said, giving her a kiss.

"Who's this cutie?" Jackie asked.

"My daughter, Lily," Duncan supplied as he made it to them. "How are you, Jackie?"

"Great. It's good to see you. I'm glad you were able to come back home," Jackie said. "I followed your return on the news. It's always better to raise a child around family."

"Yes, it is. We were happy to be back," Duncan said.

Keith and Alicia led Darrel to them. "Well, what a surprise!" Alicia said, smiling when she realized who they were talking to.

"Is your dad here?" Keith asked.

"He is working in town mostly at the Golden Gate Casino," Jackie said. "He's supposed to meet me here for breakfast. He knows the owner here at the Riviera, so I'm staying here at no charge."

"Sweet," Wallace remarked.

Darrel was trying to puzzle out why the woman everyone was talking to looked familiar. "Who's that?" he asked his mom.

"This is Jackie, honey," Alicia explained. "She went to school with Wallace and Veronica."

"Oh, I remember! She was Wallace's girlfriend!" Darrel exclaimed, happy that he remembered.

Jazmin glanced questioningly at Wallace who looked decidedly uncomfortable. Jackie broke the sudden tension by smiling easily. "Yes, I was his girlfriend briefly in high school. But that was a long time ago.

"So we're going to grab some breakfast. Do you want to join us?" Veronica asked.

"Let me call my dad and see if he is going to make it or not. He is running very late," Jackie said.

"Well, we'll head to the restaurant and save you a seat. We'll be at the Kady's Coffee shop here in the hotel," Veronica told her.

Jazmin was silent as she walked next to Wallace to the restaurant. A sudden appearance of an ex-girlfriend of Wallace's had thrown her for a loop. This must be the girl who had broken his heart in high school. She was beautiful and confident. The kind of girl Jazmin pretended to be and finally felt like she was since moving to Neptune.

"So that's your ex," she said to Wallace as the hostess led them to a table.

"Yeah. She's a nice girl; you'll like her," Wallace said. He wasn't sure what to say. Jackie's appearance had rattled him. It was the last thing he'd expected, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Was I wrong to invite Jackie to join us?" Veronica whispered to Logan as she noticed the tension between Jazmin and Wallace that Jackie's appearance had caused.

"Well, it's only breakfast. How could you not invite her?" Logan replied. "Maybe she won't be able to join us."

However, Jackie put an end to that speculation when she appeared a few minutes later. She sat in the chair next to Veronica that was directly across from Jazmin and diagonal from Wallace. The breakfast proceeded as expected. Veronica and Logan filled Jackie in on some of the highlights of the past two years. Dick, Mac, and Duncan added their own commentary at various points. What struck Jazmin as odd was Wallace's lack of participation in the conversation. If he had chatted casually and joined in the conversation like everyone else who knew Jackie, Jazmin would've relaxed. His complete lack of participation was glaringly obvious. A time or two when Jackie asked him a direct question he answered in just a few words.

"How long are you in town for, Jackie?" Alicia asked after their food had arrived.

"A few days. I don't like leaving my son for very long," Jackie said.

"If you don't have plans, maybe you and your dad would like to celebrate our nuptials by joining us for dinner after the ceremony?" Alicia invited. "We'll come back and eat at the hotel's upscale restaurant then end our night at The House of Blues."

"It's going to rock!" Dick said enthusiastically. "You should totally come."

Jackie glanced at Wallace who seemed taken aback by the invite. He didn't echo the invitation, so she said, "We'll I'll have to talk to my dad and see what he has planned."

"Tell him I'd love to see him," Keith added.

"Well, if you can't come tonight, you should join us tomorrow when we go catch Paul Rodriquez's show," Dick suggested.

"Maybe," Jackie answered noncommittally.

Wallace finally caught Veronica's eye. Her look made it clear that his silence was rude. Wallace quickly added, "Yes, Jackie, you should totally join us. It'd be great catching up."

Jackie smiled," Okay, I'll try. What room are you in? I'll call and let you know."

Wallace rattled off his room number.

"Dude, did you just give your ex your room number in front of your girlfriend?" Dick asked in awe.

"Dick!" Mac admonished, giving him a look.

"What? What'd I say?" he asked perplexed.

"Dick, don't be a dick!" Wallace said. Then he glanced worriedly at Lily to see if she overheard and then at Jazmin.

"Dude, you're the one giving your room number to a hot girl," Dick said defensively.

"Let me give you our room number, Jackie, and you can call me," Veronica interjected, trying to protect both Wallace and Jazmin. Jackie was beginning to feel awkward and looked relieved when Veronica intervened.

Duncan was sitting on the other side of Dick. "Dick, what is wrong with you?" he said quietly. "Why would you embarrass Jazmin like that?

"Jazmin? How did I embarrass Jazmin?" Dick asked in confusion, totally clueless.

"Wallace was _not_ making an assignation. He was making plans, so Jackie could join _all_ of us! You were an ass. Why do you do that?" Duncan asked in annoyance.

Dick thought Duncan was overreacting. He'd never give Madison his room number, especially in front of Mac no matter the reason. How was he the ass here? He looked at Duncan and grinned unapologetically. "Well, Duncan, I guess I'm just an ass. And you know what? I had a talk with myself about that, and it turns out I'm okay with that!"

Duncan tried to stay annoyed, but Dick's reply was so surprising that it just cracked him up. "Where did you come up with that line?" Duncan asked in admiration.

"You gotta love television, dude!" Dick replied, pleased with himself.

Duncan laughed and shook his head. There was just no changing some things.

******_The Little Church of the West*****_

After breakfast, Jackie said goodbye to the group. Then they all got into the limo Duncan rented for the weekend and headed to Mandalay Bay to meet the minister. Jazmin sat next to Wallace in the limo without saying much. Finally, she said, "So that was Jackie."

"Yeah," Wallace said.

"You were right. She does seem nice," Jazmin said.

"Yeah, she is," he replied, adding nothing.

Jazmin was unsure of what to say. She and Wallace were newly intimate, but she realized suddenly that she wasn't as sure of her place in his life as she thought she was. The limo soon arrived at the church. Everyone got out. Wallace and Jazmin trailed behind their friends, walking slowly.

"How did it feel to see her again after all this time?" Jazmin asked.

Wallace was surprised by the question, especially since he didn't know how he felt. "I'm still surprised to see her," he admitted. "I thought we were close when we were dating. I thought I loved her, but she lied to me by telling me that she was going away to school in Paris when she had been keeping the fact that she had a son she'd left behind in New York with her mom. She'd lied about her life pretty much our entire relationship."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to find out things you didn't know about the person you're dating," Jazmin said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, Jackie didn't need to hide her son from me. It didn't change the way I felt about her," Wallace said.

"Really? What did?" Jazmin wondered.

"She had to be in New York, and I had to be in Neptune," Wallace said.

"That's it? Just distance?" Jazmin asked in surprise.

"Long distance relationships are hard. We decided to break up. We exchanged a few email and calls, but that was it," he explained.

Jazmin was disturbed by Wallace's admittance. If Jackie had stayed in Neptune, Wallace may have stayed with her.

"Does seeing her make you regret letting her go?" Jazmin asked.

Her question startled Wallace. He turned to her. "What? No! Of course not!" he exclaimed, realizing that Jackie's appearance had rattled Jazmin, too. "That was a long time ago. I'm with you, and I'm very happy to be so!" He pulled her in for an embrace. "Please, don't let Jackie's sudden appearance ruin our weekend."

Jazmin was relieved at his reassurance. "Okay. I needed to hear that."

Wallace smiled his normal charming smile. He gave her a light kiss. Then he said, "Let's go catch up with everyone else." Their friends had gone on ahead inside the chapel.

"There you are, honey," Alicia said when they made it inside. "Come meet the minister who will be doing the ceremony." Wallace let go of Jazmin's hand and headed toward Alicia and Keith who were talking to a friendly looking older man.

Veronica, Logan, and Duncan walked up to Jazmin. "Is everything okay?" Veronica asked. "You're not upset about Jackie, are you?"

Logan found Veronica's question a bit insensitive. He knew how he felt whenever Veronica's exes first appeared. "Of course, she's upset. Who wouldn't be in her place?" Logan said before Jazmin could answer.

"Well, she shouldn't be. Jackie's okay, but she's not Jazmin!" Veronica defended loyally.

Duncan and Jazmin exchanged grins as they watched their two friends bicker over whether or not Jazmin should be upset at Jackie's presence. Finally, Jazmin broke in. "Guys, it's okay. I'm fine," she assured them. "Wallace and I talked. We're okay."

"Good," Veronica said. She gave Logan a smug I-told-you-so look. "I don't want anything to put a damper on our fun. Jackie really is okay once you get to know her. However, she is hard to know. But we'll all be here, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried," Jazmin assured her, ignoring the small voice inside of her that still had some misgivings.

_******Dick and Mac*******_

Dick and Mac had broken off from their friends and were wandering around the beautiful chapel. "Let's go check out the sanctuary," Mac suggested.

They both were surprised at how nice it was. "It's not tacky at all," Mac commented.

"Yeah, it's got cool stain-glass windows like the church Lily was christened in," Dick pointed out. "We should totally get some of that stuff put in at the beach house."

Mac laughed. "I'm not sure that it quite has the same affect inside a person's house. In a church with high ceilings is the best place for it I think."

The chapel's pews were made of dark brown wood that gave the place a rustic feel. "This will be really nice," Mac said happily. "I love weddings!"

"You do?" Dick asked. Mac wasn't very much like other girls, so he was always surprised whenever he discovered she had these mostly hidden girly aspects. It never failed to delight him whenever he discovered one.

"Sure. What's not to love? Family and friends coming together to celebrate the love between two people," Mac said.

"But don't you think marriage is a bit overrated? Look at the divorce rate. Heck, even I have an annulment under my belt, and I'm not yet twenty-one!" Dick countered.

Mac rolled her eyes at the mention of his week-long marriage. "We definitely _won't_ be eloping in Vegas!" she proclaimed. "You were drunk when you made that major decision. You know what happens whenever you make decisions when you're drunk." They both knew she wasn't referring to his Vegas wedding but about kissing Tonya. "When two people love each other enough to vow before God and the people they love the most that they want to be together for the rest of their lives, I think that's a beautiful thing."

"Really?" Dick asked in surprise. He didn't really think she thought of those kinds of things or that she viewed marriage so romantically when she was often so pragmatic.

"Yes. Why are you surprised? Both set of my parents are still married after twenty years. Just because it doesn't work half the time doesn't mean it won't work or it can't work," she replied. "It just takes a lot of love, a lot of commitment, and both people have to be willing to work hard at it.

"I guess I never really gave it too much thought. I just know that my parents treat marriage like it's something to do when they're bored or lonely. Dad's selected choices have gotten worse and worse. It doesn't even bother him that much that they want him for mostly his money," Dick said.

"Well, if we ever made it to that point, I hope you know that it won't have anything to do with your money," Mac told him.

Dick stepped closer to her. "You think about marrying me?" he asked, the awe and surprise evident in his face.

Mac was suddenly embarrassed about what her words had revealed. "Relax. I'm not mentally picking out our color scheme or anything, and I haven't thought of it specifically," she hastily explained. "It's just most women when they're in love want to believe that what they've found will last forever. Marriage is supposed to be a permanent commitment."

Dick wasn't satisfied with her explanation. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Do you love me enough to marry me?" he asked in all seriousness.

His gaze was piercing. Mac's mouth suddenly went dry. She opened her mouth to reply but faltered, unsure of what to say. They stood there for a full minute staring at one another. Finally, she forced herself to relax. She took a deep breath. With a small smile on her face, she admitted, "Maybe. Someday."

Dick's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe she's admitted even that much to him. "I don't really give much thought to marriage or things like that, Cindy. But if I was going to marrying anyone or tie myself to anyone for the rest of my life, I'd want it to be you. It's always going to be you," he said. He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck as she returned his kiss.

They were so involved in one another that once again they failed to notice when they had an audience. The minister had led the rest of the group into the sanctuary to explain how the ceremony was going to happen. He smiled at the enthusiastic display awaiting them when they went inside. "Well, it looks like another wedding is in the works," the reverend remarked, smiling.

"I don't think so," Keith said. "I told them specifically that none of them can do any eloping this weekend!"

"Mac would never do that," Veronica said.

"Mac! Dick! Come up for air already!" Wallace hollered.

Mac jumped back as she realized they had an audience. She flushed in embarrassment while Dick just looked very pleased with himself. She tried to step away from Dick; however, he refused to let her get far. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side. Mac sighed and resigned herself to being close to him. If she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to be anywhere else anyway.

******_The Spa******_

After the minister explained what all was going to happen during the ceremony later that day, the group went back to the hotel. The ladies went to get pampered at the spa. They took Lily with them because Alicia had discovered a spa that catered to single mothers. It boasted of a television with a continual stream of cartoons and a play area on the premise. You could even drop your child off for play time and have her watched by a professional babysitter. They had decided it would be fun to get Lily's nails done. They would tackle hair after everyone had an afternoon nap. Lily was ecstatic because she never got such treatment. Neither Mac nor Veronica were very high maintenance when it came to personal grooming and had never thought of treating her to such things. It had never dawned on her grandmother that Lily would enjoy such a thing. Even though she was still a toddler, she was very mature for her age and could sit still if something caught her attention. They decided to get their nails painted first and then facial and/or massages. As Veronica watched Lily pick out a color for her nails, she couldn't help but feel a pang at the loss of both Lilly and Meg. Both girls loved doing this kind of thing so much more than Veronica did. She had always enjoyed doing it with Lilly because she made everything fun. However, after Lilly died and money became tight, it wasn't something Veronica really missed. Until Duncan married, Veronica would be the primary female influence in Lily's life. She made a mental note to make time to do things like this from time to time so that the absence of a mother wouldn't hurt Lily more than it already did.

As Veronica was getting her own manicure, she noticed that Jazmin seemed to have relaxed considerably. "You seem to be in a better mood than you were earlier," she commented to Jazmin.

"Yes, I've decided to not borrow trouble. Wallace and I both have exes. He doesn't worry about it when I talk to Duncan, so I shouldn't let Jackie unnerve me," Jazmin replied.

"Good for you," Veronica said.

"You're a better person than me," Parker said. "It made me crazy when Logan talked to Veronica when I dated him, and I wasn't in love with him."

Veronica smiled that secret smile of hers. Jazmin noted that it didn't seem to bother Veronica to be reminded of the fact that Parker had dated Logan. "You don't care that Logan and Parker dated, do you?" Jazmin inquired.

Veronica shrugged casually. "Not really. When they started dating, it bothered me, but I kept busy. Then I started dating Piz. I know for a fact that dating is all they ever did, so it was easy to get past."

"You could pretend to be more jealous!" Parker protested.

"Are you jealous of me for dating Piz?" Veronica asked.

Parker look surprised for a moment at the question; then she laughed. "You're right. I know you didn't sleep with Piz either, and it does make a difference," she said. "You and Piz were totally wrong for each other."

"Careful," Mac warned, worried that the discussion could lead to some unintended hurt feelings.

"No, she's right. The old me would have been perfect for Piz, but not who I am now," Veronica stated.

"What do you mean by 'the old you'?" Jazmin asked, curious.

"The person I was before Lily died and my life got turned upside down," Veronica explained.

"She and I weren't friends then," Mac said. "She was sweet and innocent and never hurt a fly."

"I don't believe that!" Parker said, laughing at the image.

"It's true," Veronica said. "I was different."

"Lilly Kane was the badass who everyone feared, admired, and envied," Mac remarked. "I think Veronica channeled some of her better traits after her death."

"Are you talking about me?" Lily asked from the nearby table.

"No, sweetie. We were talking about your Aunt Lilly. She was bold and sassy like you," Veronica said, smiling at the memories that flooded her mind.

"And you!" Lily insisted. The girls laughed in agreement.

******_Back At The Casino******_

After the girls had left to do their girl things, the men decided to take the limo up and down the strip to see the sights and figure out which casino they wanted to try out first.

"You all better stay out of trouble. Keith will get very upset if we get busted using fake ID's," Duncan cautioned.

"Relax, dude! Ronnie's ID's are full proof. I've used them in lots of places!" Dick boasted.

"Don't tell her that!" Logan warned.

"Why would she give them to us if she didn't want us to use them?" Dick asked in puzzlement.

"Just don't remind her that we were using them to do something illegal," Wallace advised. "V likes to ride that fine line, ya know."

"So Wallace, how are you doing with Jackie making an appearance?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, dude. She's looking fine! I bet she misses that sweet Wally lovin'!" Dick exclaimed with a wide grin.

Duncan groaned. "Dick! What did we talk about? He's got a great girl. I'm sure he isn't thinking of Jackie when he has Jazmin."

Logan noticed that Wallace didn't respond right away. He elbowed him. "Dude?"

"Huh?" Wallace asked, absently. "Oh. Yeah, it's strange seeing Jackie. Duncan's right, though. Jazmin's great. I loved Jackie, but she was a lot of work."

"The best ones are," Logan said with a smug expression on his face.

"Dude, you're nuts!" Dick said. "I don't mind working for Mac now 'cause I screwed up. But I remember the days when I didn't have to work so hard with great fondness!"

"At least you have someone you want to work for," Duncan said.

"Yeah, dude, you need to totally find yourself a babe," Dick said sympathetically. Then he grinned as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Parker's here, and she's sweet and blonde. Your exact type if I recall."

Logan snickered while Wallace immediately protested. "Not cool, man! Parker is _not_ single! She's dating my roommate Piz as you very well know!"

"Oh right!" Dick said unapologetically. "But the Pisster's not here. You know what they say: 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!' Have fun I say! Repent later."

"Yeah, we all know how well that worked out for you the last time you were in Vegas!" Logan said, smirking.

When Duncan looked confused, Logan explained, "Last spring Dick eloped to Vegas with a girl he barely knew."

"What? How did I not hear this?" Duncan asked in surprise.

Dick shrugged casually but looked a bit embarrassed. "It was no big deal. Lots of people do that. Brittany Spears did."

"Yeah, 'cause who doesn't want to be just like that crazy white girl!" Wallace remarked with a grin.

"So how long did this marriage last?" Duncan asked.

"We had a very hot weekend. Then I got freaked and bailed," Dick explained.

"Why don't you tell them _exactly_ why you got freaked?" Logan suggested with a grin. He was enjoying Dick's discomfort.

"Dude, there's just some things a man can't get past!" Dick defended without explaining.

When Dick didn't say more, Duncan looked at Logan in expectation. "Dick got turned off by her toes," Logan shared, biting back a laugh.

"What? Her toes?" Duncan asked. "Who even notices a person's toes?"

"I do! Mac's got cute, dainty toes that she paints black or purple. Sometimes orange," Dick said fondly. "But Mel's toes were hairy and bigger than mine! One of them curled all freakishly. Total turn off!"

The guys laughed. "That's why you don't marry a girl you've only known a week!" Wallace said. "I can't even imagine marrying a girl I've known for months."

"I can," Logan said with a satisfied expression on his face.

"I could imagine it, but I'd never marry a woman without making sure she fit into my life and was prepared to be a mother to Lily," Duncan remarked.

"Mackie told me earlier that she's thought of us being married," Dick confessed.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"And I thought the woman had some sense!" Wallace teased.

"You all looked like you were getting awfully close back there at the chapel," Duncan said.

"I know," Dick replied, looking very happy at the fact. "I think this time together is just what we needed. By the time we get back home, things will be back on track! I just know it!"

"I hope so," Logan said.

"Me, too," Dick said. He refused to entertain any possibilities of anything marring their time together. Things were going to work out; he just knew it.

******_Back At The Spa******_

After the nails were done, the ladies dropped Lily off to play in the play area with kids her own age. Having a nanny instead of going to daycare didn't allow her a lot of time to play with kids her age. Alicia decided to try the mud bath while the girls opted for massages. Mac and Veronica were in a room together and Parker and Jazmin in another.

"So are you really okay with Wallace's ex popping up?" Parker asked Jazmin after she had adjusted to the bliss of having a full body massage.

"Yeah, I think so," Jazmin replied. "I'll admit Wallace's ex showing up on the weekend we sleep together for the first time couldn't have been worse timing. But what can you do? Things happen. It could be worse. It could be _my _ex that showed up."

"Your ex is here," Parker remarked in puzzlement.

"I'm not referring to Duncan. Duncan and I are mostly friends. No, I'm talking about Joseph my first serious boyfriend. My brother and I grew up with him. He was my brother's best friend, and I thought he was perfect," Jazmin shared.

"I take it he wasn't," Parker said.

"Not even close. I don't think it's possible for any man to destroy me the way he did. He turned out to be the devil in sheep's clothing," Jazmin explained. "So I'm trying to keep Jackie's appearance in perspective."

"That's good of you," Parker said. Then after a few minutes of silence as they both enjoyed their massage, Parker added, "You know you can't always help who you're attracted to, but you can help who you love."

"What do you mean?" Jazmin asked, turning her head back toward Parker.

"Well, think about it. Do you kiss every guy you're attracted to?" Parker inquired.

Jazmin hesitated before answering. "Well, Joseph was the only guy I was ever into in high school. I never noticed any other guys. I had a crush on him for two years before he noticed I wasn't really his sister. There's been three guys in Neptune that I've been attracted to, and I must confess I have kissed all three of them at least once."

"What?" Parker said when she realized she only knew of two of them.

"Well, there's always been this freakishly strong attraction between me and Eli. He's managed to annoy me since we met. Then he flirts with me; then he'll turn around and do a complete 180 and push me away," Jazmin explained.

"But you kissed him? When did this happen? And why don't you gossip more?" Parker demanded.

"I guess I'm still not used to having girlfriends I can gossip with. I did tell Veronica about it when it happened because it kind of shook me up," Jazmin replied.

"But I never heard about you dating Eli," Parker said puzzled.

"No, I haven't. And I haven't cheated on Wallace, nor did I cheat on Duncan," Jazmin said. "The kiss occurred after Duncan and I broke up and before I ever went out with Wallace."

"So did you decide after kissing him that you weren't that into him after all?" Parker asked.

"Actually, the opposite. The kiss was amazing, and I know it affected him, too. But he seems to be the master of giving mixed signals. Not only did he make it clear he wasn't going to ask me out, but he made sure I knew that he didn't think it'd work out between us," Jazmin told Parker.

"Really? Wow!" Parker said. "I don't really know Eli but that seems kind of cowardly of him. From what I heard that doesn't really fit him. Mac told me he dated Lilly Kane in high school whenever Logan and her had broke up or maybe even when they were still dating."

"Well, I guess he didn't care to go to the trouble with me," Jazmin replied morosely. "And it's definitely for the best. Wallace is great, and we have a lot of fun together. Eli would've just made me nuts I'm sure. And he's right; we are very different."

"Opposites attract," Parker stated.

"Yeah, but do opposites really stay together? Look at Mac and Dick. They're closer now, but I don't know if Dick will be able to fulfill all Mac's needs for the long haul," Jazmin shared.

"I don't know," Parker replied. "I think if two people love each other enough, they'll find away to bridge the differences. Look and Veronica and Logan. They not only are very different, but they have vastly different backgrounds."

"Are they really that different? They're perfect together," Jazmin said.

"Exactly. The more a couple works at being together even though they are different, the more alike they become. The differences matter less and less I believe," Parker said. "But I think you _can_ help who you love. If you never seriously act on an attraction, nothing will come of it."

Both girls were silent for a while longer- each thinking of what they'd talked about. Finally, Parker began talking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jazmin replied.

"Even though you are dating Wallace and like him a lot, do you still feel an attraction toward Eli?" she asked.

Jazmin looked a bit ashamed but replied, "Yes. We've became friends, and normally I can ignore everything and think of him as just a friend. However, every so often, when we're alone, there is a moment when we're both reminded of the attraction. It's really disconcerting and sometimes freaks me out. I try to make a point of not extending the time I'm alone with him. I don't know what else to do. I really care about Wallace, and he's the one I want to be with. Besides, Eli's made it really clear he doesn't want to be with me. So what can I do?"

"I can sort of relate," Parker confessed.

"You can? You're not still attracted to Logan, are you?" Jazmin wondered.

"Ooo! No way!" Parker exclaimed with a shudder.

Jazmin laughed at her reaction. "Then who?" she asked.

"Well, I hope it won't bother you," Parker said, unsure.

"Wallace? You're attracted to Wallace?" Jazmin asked in disbelief.

Parker was overcome with laughter at the suggestion, so much so that the masseuse stopped until she'd gained control. "Wallace? You're hilarious! Opposites may attract but there are some opposites that could never work!" she insisted still grinning. "Actually, I was referring to Duncan."

Jazmin was relieved. "Oh. Well, that doesn't surprise me. I kind of thought you liked him when I first met you that day in the food court."

Parker looked embarrassed. "Now I feel bad. I'm sorry. I saw him across the food court and thought he was hot. Then Mac told me he had a girlfriend. When I met him, he was so nice. I couldn't help but like him. However, when I met you, I realized that I couldn't compete if I wanted to."

"Sure you could have," Jazmin said loyally. Then she laughed at how silly it was for to offer that belated encouragement.

"No, after dating Logan, I learned my lesson. I don't date guys who are hung up on other girls. Never will I do that again. I want to be pursued. If Piz was still carrying a torch for Veronica, I'd never have went out with him," Parker said.

"So what about Piz? Do you love him?" Jazmin asked.

"I think so. He's so sweet and romantic. Logan was too, but he was never completely focused on me. With Piz, I know that I really matter. He's not making plans for the summer without considering me. He really loves me, and it's so great," Parker said with a dreamy sigh.

"But you're still attracted to Duncan?" Jazmin asked. She couldn't help but feel relieved that someone else had been experiencing what she'd been experiencing.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think I was anymore," Parker explained. "However, last night when we were dancing and the music changed to a slow dance, I could feel it again very strongly."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We didn't even finish the dance. I think Duncan realized I was uncomfortable," Parker said.

"Or maybe he was feeling the same thing and knew you had a boyfriend," Jazmin countered.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. He's never been anything but cordial. He doesn't even flirt," Parker replied.

"He's not really a flirt, so you can't really go by that," Jazmin said.

"I'm just glad to know you've experienced the same thing with Eli even though you're dating Wallace," Parker said. "I don't feel so guilty."

"Me, too. But you're right. We can't control who we're attracted to, but we can control our actions. Fantasies about being with another man could be construed as being unfaithful, but I don't think just feeling an attraction for a particular guy is the same thing," Jazmin replied.

"Exactly. I don't think about Duncan at all when I'm with Piz or even when I'm alone. It's only sometimes when I'm with him that I'm reminded of it," Parker said. "If Piz was here, I'm sure I'd not even notice Duncan."

Jazmin felt glad to know that. She felt the exact same way about Eli. However, unlike Parker, her brother's close friendship with Eli put him in her presence a lot more frequently than Parker was with Duncan. She was just glad Eli was only going to be in Chicago one day longer after she got home. Jazmin knew she could easily avoid being alone with him for a day.

******_Mac and Veronica******_

"Now that it's just the two of us, spill," Veronica ordered as the masseuse worked her magic.

"About what?" Mac replied, feeling so relaxed she could barely think.

"You know what. You and I haven't had a chance to talk alone in way too long, so now I want to hear all about what's going on in that complicated mind of yours concerning Dick," Veronica informed her.

"Is it my fault you've grown a new appendage name Logan?" Mac teased.

Veronica smiled in acknowledgement but wouldn't be deterred. "Well, I've gotten rid of him for the afternoon, so you can share. It's just the two of us. I've walked in on you two making out twice in one week!"

"What?" Mac asked in surprise.

"Yep. Logan and I saw you going at it a few days ago on our couch. We decided to not interrupt," Veronica said with a very Logan-like smirk.

"I knew it! I heard a door close," Mac replied. "Dick tried to get me to move to his bedroom for privacy."

"Did you?" Veronica asked.

"No. I put the brakes on it," Mac replied.

"Why?" Veronica wondered.

"Because I'm scared I guess. I have forgiven him, but I'm afraid of just rushing back into things. If it doesn't work out this time, I don't think I could handle it," Mac confessed.

"Did I ever tell you that's pretty much exactly what Logan said to me fall of our freshman year when he broke up with me?" Veronica asked.

"Really? No, you never really told anyone why you broke up that first time that year," Mac replied.

"Yeah, out of nowhere he just says it's not working out or that he can tell I'm avoiding him, and he figures if we broke up then it'd save us both a lot of pain rather than later. He thought it was inevitable that I break up with him, so he decided to do it first," Veronica shared.

"Ouch!" Mac said. "But he was sort of right. You did break up with him later after you went back to him."

"I know. Don't remind me," Veronica replied with a frown at the memory.

"Dick's right. You are a man-eater!" Mac teased.

"A reformed man-eater, thank you very much!" Veronica insisted haughtily.

Mac laughed. Veronica then said, "Don't change the subject. We were talking about you and Dick."

"Well, I did tell Dick I was almost ready. He told me he'd wait as long as it took and that he loves me," Mac said.

"How did you respond?" Veronica asked.

"How do you think? I told him that I loved him, too. It's not really a lack of love that broke us up as much as a lack of trust and insecurities. Neither of us seemed to trust in the love we have for one another. I don't want that to happen again," Mac confessed.

"That's understandable," Veronica said. Then she laughed. "You know it's funny, but you are the Logan in your relationship and I'm Dick."

"What?" Mac asked in surprise.

"Yep. Before Logan and I got together this last time, I was the one who talked to him and apologized. Normally that'd have been the point when he would have thrown me into his bed; however, he didn't. It drove me nuts. He was unsure of me. I ended up cornering him one day telling him that I gave up and that I loved the idiot and knew he loved me, so he'd better just kiss me already," Veronica confessed.

"I bet you didn't just kiss," Mac remarked with a grin.

"Of course not. We practically ripped each other's clothes off. We were a part a lot longer than you and Dick. But my point is Logan was always the one that pushed me to take him back in the past and when I finally became ready, he had lost his faith in us," Veronica shared.

"How did he get it back?" Mac asked.

"I don't think it was a matter of him getting it back," she replied. "I think he just took a leap of faith. He loved me enough and wanted a future with me enough to take the risk."

Mac was silent for a moment as she thought about that. "I guess that's what it boils down to: faith. I'm not sure if I have faith enough in him. He really hurt me, and he wasn't there when I needed him. Logan has never not been there when you needed him."

"True, but Dick's grown up a lot. You know I'd be the first to tell you if I thought you were wasting your time. But I live with the man, and I know he needs you. I don't like who he is without you, and I don't think he does either. He knows how much he needs you, and I don't believe he'll make the same mistake if you give him a chance," Veronica said.

"I hope you're right," Mac said. She wanted Veronica to be right, and she did trust Veronica's judgment more than her own. However, she was much more cautious by nature than Veronica. She needed to be absolutely sure.

*****_Caesar's Palace******_

The guys had finally settled on Caesar's Palace. After playing on the machines for an hour, they agreed they would try their luck at blackjack before heading back to the hotel. Logan and Duncan seemed to have a knack for the game while Wallace and Dick kept losing to the dealer.

"Man, it's so not fair! The rich keep getting richer!" Wallace complained. Then he said to the dealer, "Can't you give the little guy a fair shake? They don't need any more money!"

"You both are too impatient," Logan observed. "Playing blackjack is like making love to a woman. You've got to know when to take your time, and you've got to know when it's time to press your advantage."

"Whatever, dude. I don't think of a stupid card game when I'm making love to Mackie," Dick stated.

"Like you remember what that's like," Logan teased with a smirk.

"That's just cruel, dude! I thought you were my friend!" Dick protested.

Wallace threw down his cards. "Okay, I give up. I've lost $50. Blackjack is definitely _not_ my game!"

"We should go try the roulette tables," Dick suggested.

Logan and Duncan shrugged. They scooped their chips into a bucket they had and turned from the table. They didn't get far when a voice cried out, "Logan Echolls! Is that you?"

Logan paused and turned around to see an attractive guy in his late 30s or early 40s walking toward him. "Hey, Logan. It's good to see you," the man said. "I don't know if you remember me or not, but I was a close friend of your mother's. We worked together back when we were first breaking into television. Peter Brady." He held out his hand to Logan. When Logan just ignored his hand, Duncan stepped in. "Duncan Kane, Logan's friend. This is Dick Casablancas and Wallace Fennel," Duncan introduced.

"I know who you are," Logan stated grimly. Logan remembered the man very well. This was the guy his mom had been with before she'd met his dad. It was also the guy his dad threw up to his mom anytime they fought. The first time Logan's dad had ever really hurt Logan had been because of this guy.

_Flashback: _

_Logan was six years old, but he was old enough to be scared. His daddy was very angry, and Trina wasn't home. He was yelling at his mommy about that guy from The Brady Bunch show. No, Logan remembered. His mom had explained that his name was the same as Peter Brady, but he wasn't the guy from that show he liked to watch. He worked with her on a soap. Daddy hated that man. Logan covered his ears to block out the voices as he hid under the covers. When he heard glass shatter, he sat up in bed. Fear and worry for his mom compelled him to get out of bed and go investigate the noise. When he got to his parent's room, he saw his mom on the floor crying with his dad standing over her. Her mirror was broken. Logan had the awful feeling that his daddy had pushed her into the mirror, causing it to break. He ventured into the room. "Mommy, watch the glass! You'll cut yourself!" Logan ordered. He went next to her to pick up the glass. _

"_Don't honey. You'll cut your hands. I'm okay. It was an accident," Lynn said, even then she'd lived in denial. _

"_Your mother is a whore, Logan. Whores belong on their knees. She doesn't need your help so leave!" his dad ordered. _

_Logan didn't know exactly what a whore was but from his dad's tone he could tell it was an insult. Anger at his dad welled up inside of him. "No, she's not!" he protested, staring down his dad for the first time. _

_His dad laughed scornfully. "Well, your act is good enough to fool a six year old, Lynn. A big career is in your future, I can tell," Aaron said sarcastically. "But if I see another picture of you and Peter Brady showing up on any tabloid, you won't get a decent offer again in this town. I'll make sure of it!"_

_Lynn got up and looked at Aaron with disgust. "I told you I was just having dinner with a girlfriend, and he joined our table. I did NOT invite him! It's not my fault they cut out the shot of Kristin at the table with us," Lynn protested angrily._

_Aaron grabbed Lynn's arm and dragged her away from Logan. "Let her go!" Logan said, running up to his dad. He tried to get his dad to let her go when his dad backhanded him for the first time. Logan had been small for his age at the time, so the force of the blow knocked him off of his feet and he went air born until he hit the dresser._

_End of Flasback._

Looking at Peter Brady again after all the years since that first ugly memory brought it back fresh. Logan knew intellectually that the man was not really guilty of any wrong doing. The man had only been guilty of loving his mom too much. However, the emotional side of Logan was not always rational. This man's one sided pursuit of his mom had caused her a lot of pain. It'd been the catalyst that had first caused his dad to direct his anger toward Logan instead of Lynn. Logan didn't have it in him to fake a friendly welcome. He just stared coldly at the man.

"I wanted to offer my condolences. I couldn't make it to your mom's funeral because I was on location out of the country. I sent flowers. Her loss is felt by all who knew her," Peter said sincerely.

"Thank you," Logan said. He tried to walk away without incident. He knew his mother would've wanted him to be polite to this man she considered a friend. However, when the man grabbed his arm to stop him, Logan became angry. "Please get your hands off me!" Logan ordered.

"What's your problem? I was just being polite. Your mother was important to me," Peter said, beginning to get annoyed at Logan's rudeness.

"Yeah, and my dad knew it. Did you ever stop to think how your continual pursuit of my married mother might have impacted her? Do you know how my dad responded every time he saw you with my mom or a picture of the two of you showed up somewhere?" Logan asked in growing anger.

Peter looked taken aback at the suggestion. "What?" he asked. Then he realized what Logan was implying and regret filled his face. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too. I'd tell you to tell that to my mom, but she's dead. Remember that the next time you pursue a married woman. Remember, too, that the most cordial of men could be a monster in disguise," Logan said. Then he walked off.

His friends were stunned and looked at one another in shock. Peter said to Duncan, "How was I supposed to know what a monster Lynn married?"

"None of us did," Duncan replied grimly. Then he turned to follow Logan. Peter watched them leave and finally realized that Duncan Kane was the brother of the woman Aaron had been tried for murdering. Feeling suddenly depressed, Peter went in the opposite direction.

******_A Few Hours Later Back at the Riviera******_

Veronica was surprised to find Logan in their room when she arrived back from lunch with the girls. They were going to rest for two hours before meeting up to get ready in Alicia's room. Logan was out on the balcony staring somberly out into the Vegas skyline.

"Hey, honey! I'm surprised to see you out here all by your lonesome. Didn't you and the boys go find some fun?" she asked as she came up and put her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close.

"Yeah, we checked out Caesar's Palace and gambled some," Logan replied vaguely.

Veronica was puzzled by his lack of enthusiasm. "What did you try?" she asked, hoping to coax him into revealing what was bothering him.

"We hit the slots for awhile then the blackjack table," Logan replied.

"Did you lose a lot of money?" she inquired, thinking maybe that's what was bothering him.

A ghost of a smile crept onto his face. "I didn't. But Wallace and Dick did. We were about to try our luck at roulette when we ran into a man from my mom's past," Logan explained.

Understanding dawned on Veronica. She turned and led him to the lounge chairs that sat a few feet behind them. "Tell me," she ordered. If he didn't talk about it, he'd brood. Veronica tended to put bad things out of her mind and focus on the moment. Logan couldn't do that until he'd brooded and vented or talked it out. Learning and accepting how differently they responded to things is what had made things between them so much better this time around.

"It was Peter Brady the man mom starred with in her first soap. He was also the last guy she dated before Dad," Logan supplied.

"Oh," Veronica said softly and waited. She knew she didn't need to push but needed to wait.

"Did I ever tell you that the first time my dad hit me was when I was six?" Logan asked, bitterness tinting his voice.

"No," she replied. She grabbed his hand for comfort. It hurt her to hear these things, but she knew Logan needed to share these memories so they could not longer have power over him. Every time he did, she couldn't help but feel glad the man was dead.

"Dad and Mom were fighting over a picture in the tabloids of mom having lunch with Peter. Mom said a girlfriend was at the table and Peter just joined them without being asked. Dad didn't believe her. I was cowering in my room terrified at the yelling. Trina wasn't home, so I had no one to run to. When I heard glass break, I went into the room. Dad had shoved mom against her full length mirror. She was huddled in broken glass sobbing when I came in," Logan shared. "Dad told me she was a whore. Of course, I didn't know what a whore was, but I knew it was bad. I took up for her, and he hit me so hard I flew into the dresser."

Veronica had to squelch her instinct to gasp at his revelation. Even though she knew how evil his dad was, she still had trouble understanding how anyone could hurt a child. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

"How can I be sorry it happened? If he hadn't hit me, he would've hit my mom. I didn't want that," Logan said sadly.

"But that doesn't mean you should've been the one hurt. You were just a child. You should've been protected," Veronica said, being careful to not lay direct blame on his mother. Her lack of protection and then complete abandonment of him by suicide was a wound that will never completely heal.

Logan didn't reply, so Veronica got up and sat down on his lap. His arms automatically encircled her waist. "Your mother loved you, and I know it made her proud that you tried to protect her. I know she regretted that she didn't," Veronica assured him. He remained silent but continued to listen. "One day those memories won't haunt you so much, and you'll remember the good times you had with her. Those are the memories we will pass on to our children."

Logan smiled at the mention of their future family. Veronica knew that he would. She kissed him and then laid her head down on his chest. Logan forced himself to relax and push the dark thoughts out of his mind. "Why don't you distract me and tell me all about your day?" he asked.

Veronica sat back up and smiled. "You'll never guess what Mac told me..."

******_The Wedding Party Arrives******_

Everyone had agreed to meet downstairs in the lobby at 6pm. The girls made sure they were fashionably late, so the men would be forced to wait and see them make an entrance. Jazmin and Parker arrived first. They were a stark contrast to one another, so several strangers' eyes made note of their appearance. Their friends whistled appreciatively. Jazmin was dressed in a sexy black dress that stopped well above her knees, her long legs on prime display. Because her dress was strapless, she had decide to leave her hair down for adornment. Her hair was curled and flowed down her back. Parker was equally appealing in a red dress that had a long flowing skirt. The front neckline was modest, but when she turned for the guys a plunging backline was revealed. She, too, had left her hair down.

"Wow! You ladies are smokin' hot! Does Piz know you brought that dress?" Dick asked with a grin.

"Actually, I modeled it for him, so he'd know _exactly_ what he'd be missing!" Parker replied with a saucy grin.

"You are too cruel, Parker," Wallace said with a grin. Then he held out his hand to Jazmin. "And you, Jaz, are breathtaking." He kissed her.

"You look very dashing yourself in your tux," Jazmin said. Then she looked at the other men. Even Darrel was wearing a tux. "You all do. Mr. Mars, you look very distinguished."

Keith grinned. "I know. It's in the genes!" he bragged, causing everyone to laugh.

"Wait until you see Alicia. She's stunning," Parker said.

"Daddy!" a voice cried out. They all turned to see Mac and Veronica escorting Lily. Veronica and Lily looked adorable in their matching pink dresses. All three ladies had their hair pinned up, showing off their graceful necklines. Lily's hair was curled, and she looked endearing.

Dick was quick to notice that Mac had changed her hair. "What did you do, Mackie?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Her hair was pinned up in a French twist, which was something he'd never seen on her. However, that was not what he noticed that was different. Her purple stripe was gone. For some reason, its loss upset him. He didn't want her to change; she was perfect the way she was.

"I can't have a purple strip clashing with my blue dress in the wedding pictures," Mac said. "Don't worry, I'll get it streaked again. Probably a different color."

Dick looked relieved. "I love your crazy hair," he told her. "Maybe blue next time to match your eyes."

She smiled. "You should get your own crazy highlights. Maybe some pale pink," Mac suggested.

"Don't go giving him ideas," Veronica warned.

"I want pink hair!" Lily insisted.

"Thanks guys!" Duncan said sarcastically. "Maybe for Halloween, honey. We don't want to give grandma a heart attack."

"Where's Cliff?" Veronica asked. "Is he meeting us at the chapel?"

"Yes, he and a two of Alicia's girlfriends will be waiting at the chapel," Keith said.

"Jackie called. Her and her dad will be joining us for dinner," Veronica shared. "Since we reserved the party room at the hotel, there should be plenty of room."

"Great. Oh, here she comes!" Keith said excitedly as Alicia walked toward them.

The group turned to admire the bride as she came toward them looking lovely. The dress they'd picked out on Rodeo Drive flattered her still very youthful figure. She wore pearls around her neck. Her hair, too, was pinned up, showing off her beautiful neck and shoulders.

"Let's hurry before she changes her mind and realizes how much better she can do," Keith teased as he kissed her lightly. She laughed, pleased at his reaction.

"No way! You're not backing out. Wallace and I haven't picked out our bunk beds yet!" Veronica joked.

"Bunk beds? Huh?" Dick asked perplexed.

"I'm not giving up my king-size for bunk beds. I don't love you _that_ much!" Logan countered with a grin.

"What? That's not what you told me last night!" Veronica protested.

"Children behave and quit shocking the parentals!" Keith admonished.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Wallace ordered as he led Jazmin toward the exit. Every one followed suit.

Duncan found himself in step with Parker. Seeing her arrive with Jazmin had been a bit disconcerting. Jazmin was stunning as he had expected. He steeled himself to not notice; however, when she'd come in with Parker, Duncan found it easy to ignore her presence for the first time. Parker was equally beautiful, but in a way that relaxed a man rather than disarmed him. Her pleasure in everything was tangible and added to her appeal. Duncan couldn't refrain from complimenting her. "You look beautiful," he said to her as they walked to the exit.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a shy smile. She felt shy around him for the first time. She couldn't tell if he was flirting with her or just being friendly. However, she recalled her conversation with Jazmin and determined to not wonder or speculate. Instead, when she got into the car, she ignored Duncan and took out her cell and snapped a picture of herself and sent it to Piz.

As they drove to the chapel, the happy couple was in their own blissful world. Darrel was next to them flipping through the channels on the small mounted TV. Veronica observed her dad's happiness with a contented sigh. She leaned into Logan. "I just want to freeze this perfect moment and make it last forever. Everyone is happy, and everyone I love is here except for Eli."

"I can't really picture him in a tux," Logan said.

"He'll wear one when we get married," Veronica said. "Especially if he's a groomsman."

"You do realize that the female attendants are supposed to match the male attendants, right?" Logan pointed out. "Dick, Duncan, and Wallace will match the exact number of female friends you have: Mac, Parker, and Jazmin. If you want Eli to be a groomsman, then I'll insist on Daisy being a bridesmaid!"

"What?" Veronica asked in surprise. She looked flummoxed for a moment then grinned. "You're forgetting your sister. Trina would be the fourth!"

"Maybe I'll add Jason if he's still around. You'll have to make another friend or go with Daisy," Logan said smugly.

Veronica crossed her arms and pouted. Logan laughed. She stuck out her tongue. He leaned in. "You know I was lying earlier, right?" he told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"I'd sleep on a bed of nails if it meant I'd get to hold you through the night," Logan said. Then he kissed her cheek. Veronica was touched. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Such a perfect day," she said dreamily.

******CHAPTER END*******

_I decided to end it here and not describe the actual ceremony because I thought ending with LoVe would be even better. I will refer to it some in the next chapter. I hope no one is disappointed, but the ceremony is a simple one. What happens at dinner and later that night is what I will be saving for the next chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Even though I made you wait longer than normal, I did give you a nice LONG chapter! Yes, I did "borrow" two lines from other shows. Dick's response to Duncan at dinner was a line I heard watching TV this past week (can't recall the show though). It struck me as both funny and something Dick would say, so I immediately wrote it down, determined to find a way to have him say it! I also took a line from Vampire Diaries and changed it and gave it to Dick. If you're a fan of VD, you'll probably figure it out!_


	35. Chapter 35

**I think this chapter turned out well. I upped the drama and romance a bit. I did include a short snapshot of the wedding ceremony. There are close to 70 people reviewing this story and almost 40 who put it as a favorite (which I am very grateful for). It's kind of disappointing, though, to write 25 pages and not get more feedback. I've gotten more feedback from chapters that weren't nearly as extensive. I hope it's because people are reading from their phones and find it a pain to review and not because their indifferent. However, since I appreciate those of you that do review so consistently, this chapter is almost as long and posted in a timely manner! (I got the laptop and love typing on it) Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: What Happens in Vegas

*****_Keith and Alicia's Wedding*****_

The wedding between Keith and Alicia was simple but extremely heartfelt. Lily set the right tone by gleefully throwing rose petals. She and Stacy had practiced doing it several times, so she accomplished it like a pro. Luckily, the ceremony was being videotaped, so both the Kanes and Alicia would get to view her performance. At one point, she stopped to pose and wave at her audience. Darrel had to prod her along. Her audience laughed, finding her a delight.

Veronica had convinced Alicia to walk down the aisle to meet her dad instead of simply beginning the ceremony with the two of them standing before the minister. The elopement felt like a real wedding and very little like a simple or tacky elopement. The chapel was decorated with tasteful flowers. They had selected light jazz to be playing quietly in the background. The wedding march began to play when Alicia made her appearance through the sanctuary doors. Everyone stood and turned to watch her walk toward her groom.

Keith watched his bride walk down the aisle toward him with both eagerness and pride. She was so beautiful, and she loved him. He felt truly blessed. She would never abandon him and the boys like Veronica's mother had. Before she made it to his side, his eyes swept over everyone who came to support them. For so long, it had been just him and Veronica against the world. Now they had created their own unique family. Not since the day Veronica had been born had Keith felt so much joy and hope for his future. This had been a long time coming. He smiled at his daughter who glowed beautifully with her own contentment and happiness. Finally, Alicia was next to him, and he turned to make her his own.

******_Back at the Riviera******_

When they were heading back to the hotel after the ceremony, Duncan supplied a bottle of champagne, so they didn't have to wait to celebrate. They toasted the happy couple before arriving back to the hotel for dinner. Keith turned a blind eye to the age violation as long as no one tried to drink more than one glass.

Mac had trouble focusing on what everyone was saying because she couldn't quit thinking about her talk earlier with Dick. She found herself confused about what she was feeling toward Dick. They actually had indirectly talked about marriage when they weren't even officially back together. She knew it was ridiculous of her to keep a part of herself back from Dick. However, she did have a real dream of marriage and a home with the man she loved some day. The person she'd always envisioned in her fantasies had been remote and faceless. It was only after last Christmas that she'd begun to truly put Dick's face on the man she'd marry some day. Having that particular dream shattered had been devastating. She wanted to move forward with him, but she was still having trouble shaking the fear that still hung onto the recesses of her consciousness.

"Man, I'm starved. I hope they have real food at the dinner and not chick food," Dick said as they pulled into the hotel.

"We're eating at a restaurant. It's not catered, so you can order what you want," Mac said, suppressing a smile.

"I want to run up to my room and get out of this monkey suit," Wallace said to Jazmin.

"Okay. I'll save you a spot next to me," she replied.

"You'd better," he said. He leaned in to kiss her. "I won't be long." He turned to go to the elevators. When the elevator door opened, his eyes widened in surprise to see Jackie about to step out.

"Hey, Wallace!" she said with a smile. "Are you going up?

"Yeah, I was about to change before dinner," he said, stepping into the elevator.

"I'll ride up with you if that's okay?" she asked.

"Sure," Wallace said. This was the first time the two of them had been alone since he'd ran into her this morning. He didn't see the harm in spending a few minutes with her.

"So how was the ceremony?" Jackie asked.

"It was great. Everything went off without a hitch. Mom's very happy, and I love Keith so I'm happy, too. Veronica's finally my sister for real," Wallace said.

"You seem happy," Jackie commented. "How long have you been dating Jazmin? She's very lovely."

"Yes, she is. We've been dating for about two months. She's a photography major from Chicago," Wallace said. "How about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"It's kind of hard. Not many guys our age are interested in dating a woman with a toddler. And between work and school, I don't have a lot of free time," Jackie shared.

The door opened to his floor. "Are you going to go to have dinner with us?" He stepped out and held the door, waiting for her reply.

"Yes, Dad wants to see Keith. But we can't go to The House of Blues. Dad's go tickets to a show," Jackie said.

"Well, if you want to wait for me to change, we can walk down together," Wallace suggested. "It'll give us time to talk more."

"I see you haven't changed that much. You're still a man with a plan," Jackie said as she gave him an admiring look. She got out of the elevator. "Lead the way."

******_The Reception******_

"It was perfect, Alicia," Veronica told her.

"I know I had a tear in my eye," Cliff said dryly.

Keith grinned as his old friend. He put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you could make it, Cliff."

"You know I never pass up an opportunity to come to Vegas," Cliff said with a grin. "Not to mention that since you closed Mars Investigation, I hardly get to see your enterprising offspring."

"Don't worry. I still have you on speed dial," Veronica informed him with a grin.

"Good to know. I figure you'll get bored eventually and start causing trouble. Or Logan here will," Cliff said.

Logan laughed as did their friends.

"Dude, he's totally whipped," Dick said. "He's not hit anyone on Ronnie's behalf since he got shot."

"Yeah, it's been five whole months," Keith reminded them with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"And Keith and I appreciate your restraint," Alicia added, smiling.

While the friends reminisced about a few of the many times Cliff had to lend a hand, Duncan and Stacy were trying to get Lily to settle down. They had put Lily's high chair at the end of the table, and Duncan sat on one side of her and Stacy the other. She was really hyped up. Parker somehow had ended up sitting next to Duncan because she had been talking with Jazmin and had just sat down next to her. It was probably not a good idea to sit next to Duncan. However, it was a group dinner. Mac was across from Jazmin with Dick in the middle of the table next to Mac. Jazmin had saved the chair on the other side of her for Wallace who had not appeared since he went to change.

"Lily, I expect you to settle down and eat your dinner when it arrives. You already had your play time for the day," Duncan said to his daughter.

She got a mutinous expression on her face. "I don't want to eat! I want flowers!" Lily demanded.

"You aren't getting any flowers. You did a great job at the wedding, honey, but the wedding is over," Duncan told her in a tone that held no hint of compromise.

Stacy tried to get her interested in coloring. However, Lily was not in the mood. She threw a crayon and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Lily Megan Kane! You will _not_ act ugly, especially not here! Do you want to go straight to bed? Because if you don't apologize right now to Stacy, that's exactly where you will go!" Duncan ordered sternly.

Lily examined her dad to see how serious he was. However, he had that frown on his face that told her he was mad at her. She knew when she was about to get into trouble. "I'm sorry, Stacy," Lily said sweetly. Stacy gave her another crayon, and Lily accepted it graciously.

"I see your little angel isn't always so angelic," Parker observed. She hid a grin at the picture Lily presented. Now she was calmly coloring as if she hadn't been on the verge of a full blown fit just a moment earlier.

"No, she can be a brat just like her namesake. Her mom didn't have a mean or spiteful bone in her body and most of the time Lily is more like Meg. However, whenever she gets tired or doesn't get her way, I definitely get a glimpse of my sister," Duncan said, giving his daughter a fond look.

"Tell me about Lily's mother. No one has ever told me much about her," Parker said.

"Meg was the oldest of three girls. Her sister Liz was the wild child, so Meg made a point of never going against her parents. She was a cheerleader but not like Madison or the other cheerleaders. She never had to put down other girls to make herself feel good. Veronica could tell you how Meg was the only 09er that never treated her any different after my sister died," Duncan shared. "She anchored the school newscast, and she played in various school musicals. She was very talented and well-liked."

"She sounds special," Parker said. "I bet you miss her."

"I do when I look at Lily and realize how much she wants and needs a mother. Meg would've been a great mother," Duncan said sadly. "But Meg and I had broken up months before I even found out she was pregnant."

"Really? She didn't tell you?" Parker inquired.

"No. We didn't find out until the bus crash, and she was in a coma. I was with Veronica at the time," Duncan confessed.

Understanding came over Parker. "Oh, I see," she said carefully.

"I know. It's awful. I'm sure I seem awful," Duncan said regretfully.

"No, I wasn't thinking that," Parker said quickly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. I blame me. It wasn't my finest hour," Duncan admitted. "I had been totally in love with Veronica when my mother misinformed me and told me she was my sister because her mom and my dad were high school sweethearts. I got so freaked that I dumped Veronica without explanation causing Logan and all the 09ers to assume Veronica had done something awful to me. Then when Lily died I halfheartedly dated a few girls, but it was only until I dated Meg that I really came back to life. However, I never could let go of Veronica completely."

"She seems to have that affect on men," Parker said without a hint of resentment. She had come to accept and appreciate Veronica's better qualities.

"I didn't handle Veronica dating Logan well. Meg knew I wasn't over her. I hated myself because I thought I was still in love with my sister. When Veronica finally told me that we weren't related, I was so relieved that I never gave Meg much thought after that-I'm ashamed to admit. We broke up at the end of our junior year. Then Veronica and I got back together a few months later right before our senior year started," Duncan explained.

"I take it her and Logan were on the outs again?" Parker asked.

"Of course. Veronica felt really bad when Meg didn't take our getting back together very well. But neither of us knew that she was pregnant. Looking back it makes sense why she was so angry. It wasn't like her at all to stay angry or to hold a grudge. If I hadn't been so self-involved, I might have discovered why. However, I always avoided and ignored conflict," Duncan shared.

"That surprises me. You don't really seem that way now," Parker said.

"I'm not as much. I guess I was that way because my sister Lilly was such a firecracker, and her and my parents were always on the outs. Lilly went out of her way to get dad's attention and to piss off our mom. I learned early on to be either the peacemaker or duck and cover," Duncan said. "Avoidance became my main coping method."

"That's understandable. I don't really like conflict myself; however, I can hold my own. I'm not like Veronica, but I'm not the way you described yourself either," Parker stated.

"I like who you are," Duncan said. He looked at her intently.

Parker felt her face grown warm at his look and quickly picked up her menu for a distraction. She remembered what she said to Jazmin earlier that day; she _could_ help who she loved.

Next to Parker, Jazmin was growing concerned. A half hour had passed and there was still no sign of Wallace. She got out her phone to text him. Then she turned to Parker. "Wallace still hasn't appeared," she said.

"It's Vegas; the flashing lights distract guys fairly easily," Parker said with a smile. "Did you call him?"

"I just texted him," Jazmin replied.

"Well, then I'm sure he'll call you or show up in no time.

"I hope so," Jazmin said. Then the server was there asking her what she wanted to eat.

"Should I order for Wallace?" Jazmin asked Dick.

"A good girlfriend would," he replied with a grin. "Get him a burger. You can't go wrong with that."

Jazmin followed his suggestion. Wallace finally made an appearance about ten minutes later. Jazmin smiled to see him and started to shout out a greeting when she noticed Jackie come in right behind him.

"Look who I found," Wallace said to the group. A very tall, attractive man came in with her.

Keith stood up and grinned. "Terrance! You came! I'm so glad!" Terrance went over to Keith and shook his head and offered his congratulations. Cliff graciously got up and surrendered his chair to Terrance. Jackie sat down next to Veronica.

Wallace went to the seat Jazmin had saved for him. "Sorry, babe, it took me so long," he said to Jazmin as he sat down. "I ran into Jackie at the elevator, and we got to chatting. Then her dad came along."

"I sent you a text; I was starting to worry," Jazmin said with a frown.

"You did? I guess I didn't hear my phone," Wallace said. "Sorry."

Jazmin was upset but thought maybe she was overreacting, so she took a deep breath and forced herself to smile and act casual. "I went ahead and ordered you a burger. I hope that's okay," she told him.

"That's great! Thanks!" Wallace said. "You're the best girlfriend ever!" He gave her a quick kiss. Then he started a discussion with Dick about going back to Caesar's Palace later that night versus the next night. Jazmin felt a little let down, but she turned to talk to Parker, determined to not obsess.

******_The House of Blues******_

After dinner, Stacy took Lily and Darrel upstairs to bed while everyone else headed over to the House of Blues. While they were walking from the limo, the girls were gossiping and giggling together.

"You know they're totally talking about us," Dick said to the guys.

"If they're laughing, then it's gotta be about you, and you know it!" Duncan teased.

Dick grinned. "Maybe they're plotting ways to take revenge," he suggested, giving Wallace a sly grin.

"Huh?" Wallace asked confused.

Logan returned Dick's grin and said to Wallace, "Dude, you disappeared for over a half an hour, and then when you _finally_ appeared you were with your ex!"

"Not cool, dude," Dick added. "I thought you were the least boneheaded of all of us!"

"He's been hanging out with you too much!" Duncan said, grinning.

"Nothing happened!" Wallace protested. "I ran into her as I was getting in the elevator, so she rode up to my floor. Then she told me she was going to meet us for dinner, so I asked her to wait so that we could walk down together."

"You let her in your room? Are you nuts?" Dick asked in disbelief. "Even I know not to do that!"

Both Logan and Duncan looked at Wallace in surprise also. "That wasn't the best idea you've ever had," Logan observed.

"She was alone with you in your room?" Duncan asked.

"Relax guys! You're totally overreacting!" Wallace assured them. "It would've been rude to make her stand in the hall. I went in, and she followed me. What was I supposed to do? Tell her to wait in the hall?"

"Yes!" all three of his friends said at the same time.

"Chill! I just grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. It was _not_ the big deal you guys are making it out to be," Wallace informed them, beginning to get annoyed.

"So if it wasn't a big deal, you told Jazmin, right?" Duncan asked pointedly. When Wallace didn't answer right away and looked a bit guilty, he said. "That's what I thought."

"What _did_ you tell Jazmin?" Logan asked.

"I told her what happened. Mostly," Wallace said. "I told her I ran into Jackie at the elevators, and we started talking. Then her dad joined us."

"So you left out the part about going up to your room with her?" Duncan asked.

"Why upset her over nothing? It was no big deal. Nothing happened. We were only in my room a few minutes or so," Wallace said.

His friends exchanged glances. Then Logan warned, "Be careful, dude. Not only do you not want to risk what you have with Jazmin for a girl who left you once before and lives over two thousand miles away, but the fall-out will affect all of us."

"Don't forget Jason. We nearly came to blows when Jazmin and I broke up, and I hadn't done anything to really hurt her directly," Duncan reminded him.

"And Weevil. Don't forget Weevil. You and him _did_ come to blows," Dick pointed out.

"Weevil cares a lot about Jazmin," Logan said in agreement. "He'd be upset, too."

"He cares a bit _too_ much for her I think," Duncan said in annoyance.

"What? Weevil likes Jazmin?" Wallace asked in surprise.

"Sure. Why wouldn't he? She's beautiful and speaks his language-at least her brother does," Logan said casually, knowing both Veronica and Weevil would be upset if Wallace said something to him. "Not to mention, he's friends with her brother and sees her more than the rest of us. Except for you, of course."

Wallace looked a bit bothered by this news. "Weevil isn't the issue now," Duncan said, not wanting to get into a discussion about Weevil possibly pursuing Jazmin. "If you don't want him to become one, then I suggest you're careful with the alone time you spend with Jackie this weekend."

"Exactly," Logan added.

"Not only would all the other girls hate you if you hurt Jazmin, but I wouldn't want to get on Weevil's bad side," Dick said. He thought about what Logan had said about Weevil terrorizing his balls. Some people just ain't right. Weevil may be cool sometimes, but Dick sure didn't want to test the limits of their new found friendship.

The girls came up to them. "What are you guys being all serious about?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"How many laws we can get away with breaking this weekend," Logan replied with a grin and a loud smack on her lips.

"Please, don't let my dad hear you say that. Not even in jest!" Veronica warned.

"Did you reserve us tables?" Mac asked.

"We can't all sit together because the place is designed for small groups. There's too many of us," Logan explained.

"We reserved three tables. Dad, Alicia, Cliff, and Alicia's girlfriend from work will all sit together. Then we'll gather around the other two," Veronica said.

"Isn't this a restaurant? Why didn't we eat here?" Parker asked.

"We figured drinks and dessert," Logan said.

"We knew some would want to change clothes, and it was easier to get tables reserved between 8 and 11pm," Veronica explained.

They went inside. Their senses were immediately hit with delicious smells and soothing music. A jazz piece heavy on the sax played softly in the background. The dining room had lots of dark reds and mahogany colors. Colorful paintings and photos of real people were scattered throughout the dining room. High near the ceiling were painted murals. It was a very beautiful place. Everyone was quite pleased with it. Alicia was happy to note it was almost exactly how she'd remembered it years ago when she'd visited as a young woman. They were led to their tables right away. Veronica and Logan sat at a table with Parker and Duncan. Jazmin, Wallace, Dick, and Mac were at the table next to them because Dick and Wallace had been in the middle of a conversation when the seating choices were made. The newlyweds were off to the side.

"We should've gotten the Foundation Room and had a private a party," Dick stated.

"What's that?" Jazmin asked.

"That's the VIP club," Dick said.

"Next time we come, you can pay for that," Wallace said. "Mom and Keith and the rest of us mere mortals live on a budget."

"So are we getting dessert or an appetizer?" Mac asked. "None of their appetizers are vegan friendly."

"I say dessert. They have bourbon bread pudding that looks good or molten chocolate cake," Jazmin suggested.

"Bread pudding? Are you nuts?" Dick asked with distaste.

"We gotta get some chicken wings," Wallace said.

"Mackie won't eat it," Dick said.

"That's okay. You guys get your appetizers. Jazmin and I will share a dessert," Mac said. She leaned over to the other table to see what their friends were ordering.

"You know I _have _to try the chocolate cake," Veronica told Mac with a grin.

"I want pie. I love key lime," Parker said.

"Me, too," Duncan said.

"That leaves the bourbon bread pudding for me," Logan said. "Now we'll each get to sample some of what they offer."

"You're assuming I'm going to share my chocolate cake with you!" Veronica said giving Logan a saucy look.

"Whatever happened to 'what's mine is yours'?" Logan asked.

"Looks like the honeymoon is over, Logan," Duncan teased.

Logan leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck. She allowed him until he bit her. "Ow!" she exclaimed and pushed him away. He just grinned unapologetically. "Now I'm not going to share for sure!"

"I have my ways," he boasted confidently.

The server came up, and they gave their orders. Then a new band began to play. The female lead vocal had a soul-stirring voice. She sang of heartbreak and betrayal, her voice mesmerizing. All the conversation in the place stilled as she captivated her audience.

Mac found herself wiping tears from her cheeks. It was like the woman saw into Mac's soul and put into words all she felt with her break-up with Dick and the confusion she had experienced since. The music flowed over her in cathartic waves. Dick must have felt something similar because he reached over and squeezed her hand.

They weren't the only couple feeling the power of the woman's song. Logan turned toward Veronica who was experiencing the same things as him. They exchanged a heartfelt look. They both endured pain and betrayal at each other's hands, but like the singer sang, they had found redemption again in each other's arms. When the song ended on a mournful note, Veronica moved her chair closer to Logan's so that he could easily put his arm around her. They both felt the need for touch-a reminder that they had went through the valley together and had came out on the other side closer than ever.

"Wow!" Jazmin said when the song had finished.

"Dude, I hope all the songs aren't that depressing," Dick remarked.

"She was amazing!" Mac defended.

"I didn't say she wasn't, but that song made me feel unmanly," Dick said.

"Are you about to cry, Dick?" Wallace asked, grinning. "I'll get you a Kleenex."

"Whatever, dude. You were feeling it, too. I could tell," Dick proclaimed.

"I wasn't the one calling it depressing. I thought the song was nice," Wallace said.

"Nice doesn't begin to describe it," Jazmin said. The song brought back many painful memories for her. Thoughts of Joseph and his betrayal and the lost of their child made her feel particularly melancholy. "But I'm with Dick. I hope the next song is a bit more romantic."

It was like the singer felt the same way because her next song was a romantic ballad. Wallace leaned back and put his arm around Jazmin. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" he said.

"This woman is so good!" Parker remarked after her second song ended.

"Yes, she is," Duncan agreed.

"I feel like I very much want to be alone with you," Veronica whispered to Logan. Then she said so Duncan and Parker could hear, "Her singing and song selection were very effective."

"It makes me feel very single and very alone," Duncan admitted with a rueful half-smile.

Veronica, who was sitting on Duncan's other side with Parker directly across from her, moved her chair close to him and put her head down on his shoulder. "You still have me and Logan. Don't worry," she told him.

"Yes, DK, you still have us," Logan remarked with a smirk.

"Lucky me," Duncan said dryly, but he put his arm around Veronica and gave her a hug.

"Hey, now. She's mine! You had your chance," Logan told Duncan in mock outrage.

Both Veronica and Parker giggled, finding him amusing.

"We're all friends here," Veronica said.

"So does that mean share and share alike?" Logan inquired. When Veronica just grinned, Logan said, "Then I guess that means I'll borrow Parker since Piz isn't here."

Veronica's jaw dropped down. Duncan and Parker both grinned. "Seems fair," Duncan said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sure Piz won't mind. It's Vegas after all. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," Parker said jokingly.

Veronica immediately moved away from Duncan. "Sorry, Parker, but I don't share. You can play with Duncan though. I won't tell Piz," she said. She meant her comment as a joke but when Parker noticeably blanched, she felt contrite. "I was just joking."

"I know," Parker replied, trying to sound casual. She couldn't bring herself to look Duncan in the eye. For some reason, she felt both guilty and embarrassed.

Duncan looked thoughtfully at Parker. Veronica's teasing comment seemed to have made her uncomfortable. He realized that she was feeling the same pull between them that he did. However, she was in a relationship with another man, so she felt guilty. Duncan didn't feel any sort of allegiance toward Piz, but he also didn't really have anything against him either. He wouldn't do anything overtly to cause problems between the two of them; he'd take his cues from her.

******_Later That Night******_

The group couldn't agree on what to do after they left the House of Blues. Wallace and Dick were campaigning for hitting the casinos. Parker and Veronica wanted to do something more relaxing like checking out the hot tub.

"You were at a spa today. You can manage without a hot tub," Dick informed them.

"Let's go school some amateurs in poker, sugarpuss," Logan suggested.

"I'll go for poker," Duncan said.

"We're going to hit the roulette table," Wallace said.

"I guess I can watch you guys play poker," Parker said.

"We should hit the machines," Mac said to her and Jazmin. They both thought that sounded like fun.

So a plan was made. They went to Caesar's and split off. Jazmin, Mac, and Parker went to the slot machines while Dick and Wallace went to the roulette table. Veronica, Logan, and Duncan went to buy into a poker game.

Dick and Wallace found the roulette table to be fun and exciting. They didn't win big, but they didn't lose big either. Dick kept making fun of Wallace's small bets. Dick won three times in a row and became cocky. He decided to throw down a $100 on a single bet. When he inevitably lost, Wallace laughed and gloated. "That's what you get for being so arrogant!" Wallace said.

"I think I need to go get my good luck charm," Dick said.

"What would that be?" Wallace asked.

"Mackie, of course!" Dick replied, grinning.

Wallace returned his grin and waved him off. A few minutes later Wallace heard a familiar voice. "Wallace, fancy meeting you here."

Wallace looked up from the table and smiled to see Jackie. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dad wanted me to meet his new girlfriend. Naturally, she works here. He spends all his time at casinos these days. I'm just glad this one wasn't a cocktail waitress or a showgirl like some of the others. She was a dealer," Jackie said.

"Dealer? A drug dealer?" Wallace asked in surprise.

"No, you goof! A card dealer," Jackie supplied with a laugh. "So where's everyone?"

"Dick just left to go find Mac. His luck ran out. Veronica, Logan, and Duncan are playing poker. Jazmin and Parker are with Mac at the machines," Wallace said.

"I'm surprised your girlfriend lets you roam the casino all by your lonesome," Jackie observed.

"She trusts me," Wallace said.

"Didn't Jane make that mistake once if I recall?" Jackie reminded him, giving him a knowing look. She stepped closer and sat on the stool next to him. "I believe you were dating her when you first kissed me."

"Yeah, well, I was young and stupid then," Wallace said. "So are you going to rub in my past mistakes or place a bet?"

"I think I can manage to do both," Jackie said, smiling. Then she placed a chip down.

*****_Dick Finds His Lady Luck*****_

Dick found the girls sitting on the same row of slot machines. They were having a good time.

"Mackie, I need you," Dick said with a beseeching look.

"I am _not_ counting cards for you!" she informed him as she watched the machine roll to a stop. Lights went off. "Yes! I won $500! Whoohoo!"

"Oh my God!" Jazmin exclaimed looking over.

"I can't believe your luck!" Parker complained. "I've only won $5!"

"That's why I need you, Mackie. I need some luck, so you gotta be my lady luck and come with me and play," Dick said.

"I'm no man's arm piece," Mac grinning. "If I come with you, I'm playing."

"That'll work, too!" Dick said happily.

"Do you ladies want to come?" Dick asked.

"I think I'll go find Wallace. Is he still at the roulette table?" Jazmin asked Dick.

"He was when I left him. He was doing pretty good," Dick said.

"I'll come with you guys," Parker said.

They headed to the craps table. Dick explained how the game worked. Naturally, both Parker and Mac won. Dick grabbed them a drink to celebrate. Dick had Mac blow on his dice for luck, and just as he hoped, his lucked improved. He gave her a gleeful glance and went again.

Parker laughed at the two of them. She decided that three may end up being a crowd and wanted Dick to have room to maneuver. "I'm going to go check out the other tables. Maybe find Veronica and them at the poker table," she said. Her friends waved her off without missing a beat. She chuckled at the picture they presented.

Jazmin soon discovered that Wallace wasn't looking for his own lady luck because he had seemed to have found one. She went over to the roulette table and found him easily enough. Just as she was about to call out a greeting, she realized that he wasn't alone. His ex-girlfriend Jackie was next to him laughing flirtatiously at something he said. Jazmin was hurt to see him smiling that charming smile of his at her. Suddenly, her enjoyment in the night's events disappeared. Feeling tired and let down, she turned to leave.

*****_Poker High Jinx*****_

Parker found her friends in the center of a small crowd that had gathered around the poker table. Veronica, Logan, and Duncan, were playing a hand with a big cowboy, a well dressed Chinese man, and an older lady. From what she could tell, all three of her friends were doing well. However, Veronica and Logan's piles of chips were bigger than everyone else's. Naturally, Veronica's was the biggest one of all. Parker squeezed her way to Veronica. "I see you're doing well," Parker said.

Veronica looked up and grinned. "School's in session. I'm teaching these guys how it's done," Veronica boasted. The cowboy gave her an annoyed look.

The older lady smiled. "You have sure taught me a thing or two, sweetie," she said to Veronica.

Veronica grinned happily. "Don't encourage her," Duncan said. Then he threw down his cards. "I'm out."

Everyone else soon folded except for Logan, Veronica, and the cowboy. When the cards were revealed Veronica let out a laugh. Logan offered his congratulations with a kiss.

However, the cowboy was not pleased. "I don't like this. I don't think you, little lady, are playing fair," the cowboy accused.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Veronica asked, taking offense.

"Of course, he's not, dear," the older lady said, trying to placate everyone.

"I don't know," the cowboy replied. "I just know I've been coming here awhile now, and I have never been beat by a girl who looks like a teenager. Something's not right."

Logan took offense. "My girlfriend is _not_ a cheat or a teenager. You're just mad because you got beat badly by a girl. Quit being a sore loser," Logan told him in annoyance.

The cowboy got to his feet in anger. "Who are you calling a sore loser?" he demanded angrily.

Logan got to his feet and got up close to the guy. Duncan and Veronica quickly got up to try and diffuse the situation. "Guys, calm down!" Veronica ordered. Parker stepped back in dismay at the quickly escalating scene.

"You're the one whining like a baby because my beautiful and talented girlfriend out played you!" Logan taunted.

"Now you're calling me a baby?" the cowboy said in outrage.

Veronica got in between Logan and the cowboy, pushing both men back with a hand to their chests. "You're both acting like children!" she said.

"I agree!" the old lady said.

"Sirs, sit down or leave. We can't have fighting in the casino," the dealer warned. "I'll have to call security."

Veronica pushed Logan back and grabbed his hand. He let her lead him away, but he gave the cowboy a dirty look as they moved away from the poker table. Duncan and Parker shared a moment of camaraderie and quickly scooped up their winnings and followed after them.

"Can you believe that redneck?" Logan was complaining to Veronica. "What a cry baby!"

"Yes, and you were such a man, defending my honor that way," Veronica said soothingly. "However, we can't get arrested on my dad's wedding night. We'd never live it down."

"Yeah, Logan. You know most guys hate losing to Veronica," Duncan said when he and Parker caught up with them.

"I think we all need to cool off. We should go for a swim back at the hotel," Veronica suggested.

"What about the hot tub?" Logan asked.

"We can do that afterward. You need to cool off!" Veronica said. "We should find Jazmin."

"I'll text her," Parker offered. Veronica got out her phone to call Wallace. Wallace told her he was still at the roulette table, but he hadn't seen Jazmin. He wasn't ready to leave. He was okay with them leaving without him. He'd take a cab back. Veronica said she'd find Jazmin and see if she wanted to stay or go. They'd let Wallace know.

They spotted Dick and Mac having a grand time still at the craps table. It looked like they both had a few drinks in them. Veronica went up to Mac to tell her their plans. "You can't leave me, Mackie!" Dick protested.

"I'll stay," she told him, not wanting to leave or end their fun.

"Just make sure you two get a cab home and don't drink so much you forget where we're staying at," Veronica advised.

"Where's Jazmin?" Mac asked, noticing her absence. "Is she with Wallace?"

"No, she just texted me and told me she was at the bar," Parker said with a frown.

"What's she doing alone at the bar?" Duncan asked in concern.

"I don't know, but we better go collect her and find out," Veronica said.

They quickly found Jazmin drinking a martini, chatting with a guy who was obviously flirting with her.

"Jazmin? What's up?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica! Good to see you. Come meet me new friend John," Jazmin said.

"I don't think so. We're going back to the hotel for a swim. Wallace, Mac, and Dick want to stay and gamble. Do you want to come with us or go find Wallace?" Veronica inquired, eying the guying sitting beside Jazmin distrustfully. She was not about to leave Jazmin alone with a strange man, especially when Jazmin had been drinking.

At the mention of Wallace's name, Jazmin looked upset. "No, I do not want to go find Wallace. I already found him. He seemed to be doing just fine without me," Jazmin said. She hopped off the bar stool. "A swim sounds great. Bye, John!" she said dismissively to the man she'd been chatting with. She headed out of the bar without a backward glance.

Veronica looked at her friends in dismay. "What's going on?" she asked Parker.

Parker looked just as clueless. "I have no idea. When we left her, she was going to go find Wallace at the roulette table."

Veronica was torn between going to find Wallace and discovering what was going on and following after Jazmin. Since Jazmin wasted no time in leaving, the decision was taken from her. They followed her outside.

******_Back at the Riviera******_

Jazmin looked unhappy in the limo. Veronica and Parker waited until they were heading up to their rooms to change before trying to talk to Parker. Veronica followed them into their rooms, telling Logan she'd see him in a minute.

"So what happened? What did my brother do?" Veronica asked, trying out the official brother title for the first time.

Jazmin kicked off her pumps. She went through her clothes looking for her swimsuit before answering. The girls waited a moment, and she finally stopped and turned toward them. "I left the machines and found Wallace exactly where Dick said he'd be. He was at the roulette table."

"Did you get into a fight?" Parker asked.

"No, I never spoke to him," Jazmin admitted.

Veronica and Parker exchanged confused looks. "So what's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Before I could get his attention, I saw it was already captured by someone else," Jazmin shared, upset at the memory.

"He was with another woman?" Parker asked.

Veronica had a feeling she knew what Jazmin was about to say, so she wasn't surprised when Jazmin explained. "He was sitting and smiling with Jackie," Jazmin said.

Neither girl said anything for a moment. Then Veronica said, "I can see why that would upset you. You should've went over there and made it really clear to Jackie who Wallace belonged to. That's what I would've done."

"Me, too," Parker said.

"I shouldn't have to," Jazmin replied. "I know talking isn't cheating, but I came here to spend the weekend with him. He doesn't even seem to care whether or not I'm there unless it's to have sex with him."

Both girls became a bit uncomfortable at that particular declaration. "Well, if Wallace saw you talking to Duncan, he wouldn't think anything bad, would he?" Parker asked.

"Wallace didn't even care when Eli brought me soup when I was sick a few weeks after we began dating. He's not really the jealous type," Jazmin explained. "I don't want to be the jealous type either. But is it wrong for this to bother me?"

"No, I don't think so," Veronica answered honestly. "However, guys are often clueless when it comes to the intentions of other women. What they think is harmless and meaningless suddenly turns into something that's the opposite because they weren't paying attention. You need to let Wallace know how he's making you feel. Give him a chance to make it up to you."

"That's a good idea. You could also corner Jackie and make it clear to her to back off," Parker suggested.

"I don't know about that. That seems kind of desperate, but I will talk to Wallace if he ever shows back up," Jazmin said in annoyance.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to go swimming with us and not moping alone in your room. I know it's midnight, but I love swimming," Parker said.

"Midnight swimming's the best!" Veronica exclaimed. "I'll go change. Logan and I will meet you back here, so we can walk down together." She headed out of their room. Before she made it to her own, she got out her cell and sent off a quick text to Wallace: _You need to quit hanging out with your x-gf unless you want another one. We're going for a swim at hotel pool. Meet us there asap! _Satisfied that Wallace would get the hint, she went to change.

*****_Back at Caesar's Palace******_

Wallace felt his phone vibrate and read the text Veronica sent him. He gave Jackie a guilty glance and then texted a quick reply. "I need to go back to the hotel," he told her.

"What? You're on a roll, and we're having a good time," Jackie said with a pout.

"Yes, but I should be having a good time with my incredible girlfriend," Wallace informed her. "You know I care about you, Jackie. I always will, but our lives are going down different paths. Jazmin is an amazing woman. I care about her a lot, and I don't want to screw things up with her."

"Our lives don't have to go down different paths," Jackie pointed out. "NYU has an excellent engineering program. You could transfer."

Wallace was taken aback by that suggestion. "We've been apart a long time, Jackie. I haven't heard from you in over a year. I didn't even get a call when Logan almost died, and it was on the news everywhere," he said.

Jackie looked sad for a moment. "It's hard Wallace. My life is hard. It's selfish of me to expect you to make all the sacrifices, and I knew that it wouldn't work unless you did. I can't be in Neptune. Dad isn't anymore, and I need my mom's help. Keeping in contact would have just made it too painful. It wasn't because I forgot and moved on. You're the only man I have ever really loved."

Wallace looked flummoxed by her revelation. He hadn't been expecting it; he was unprepared to respond. "I gotta go, Jackie. Maybe we can talk tomorrow or even Monday after Jazmin leaves for Chicago," he said.

"Okay," Jackie said, not pressing him.

Wallace turned to leave. He spotted Dick and Mac at the blackjack tables and paused to speak with them. "I'm going to take a cab back to the hotel. Everyone is going swimming. Do you want to leave with me and share a cab?" he asked them.

They each had a drink in their hands, and both seemed to be having a great time obviously tipsy. Dick grinned. "What? You're leaving already? We're having too much time to stop! Mackie's giving me pointers on blackjack. But she's not counting cards!" He said the last part very loudly as if wanting to make it clear to the others that no cheating was going on.

Mac groaned. "Dick! Why did you say that? Now we can't play anymore because they'll never believe we're not when you win!" she complained.

"Sorry, babe! Let's go try another game," Dick said.

"So you guys don't want to leave?" Wallace asked.

"Nah. We're having too much fun!" Dick said happily.

Mac was smiling in agreement, so Wallace took them at their word and left to catch a cab. Mac smiled up at Dick. "Who knew drinking and gambling could be so much fun?" she said.

Dick grinned widely. "I did!" he proclaimed. Then he leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck. "But it so much more fun with you, my sweet lady luck," he said after he broke off the kiss.

"What's next?" she asked him eagerly.

"We could go check out baccarat that new Asian game for brainiacs like you," Dick suggested.

"I think I'm being drinking too much to use too much brain power, but let's check it out," Mac said.

"Then we can go check out the Fat Lady Sings," Dick said.

"What?" Mac asked.

"It's a cool slot machine game. You'll like it. Let's go get a drink and wander around and see what we find," Dick said.

"Lead on!" Mac cheered.

*****_The Riviera Pool*****_

Duncan met his friends at the pool. They were the only ones out there. Logan and Veronica were already in the water while Parker and Jazmin were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. Jazmin was wearing a simple black one piece, and Parker was wearing a pink two piece that left little to the imagination. He let out a whistle. "You girls are looking mighty fine!" he called out as he approached. He gave both girls an admiring look, his gaze lingering on Parker.

They looked up and smiled as he neared. He sat down next to Jazmin and put his own feet in the water. "Thanks for the compliment," Jazmin said. "I don't swim much as you can tell by my very pale skin."

"It contrasts nicely with your suit I think," Parker said loyally.

Jazmin smiled her thanks. "I can never bring myself to wear a two piece. My Catholic soul won't let me. My grandmother's disapproving face is always in my head whenever I try one on," she admitted.

Veronica overheard her from the water. "Well, we can help you silence her. It's officially spring, so when we get back to Neptune, we'll go suit shopping with you," Veronica offered.

"That'd be great," Jazmin said.

"You gotta take me!" Logan said with a lecherous leer at Veronica. "You know I'm an excellent judge of female swimwear!"

"Yeah, I bet you are!" Veronica said with disgust. "But you will have to be surprised!"

"Don't tell Dick when you're going, or he'll stake out the mall," Duncan said laughing at the thought.

"Only if Mac is going, too," Veronica said.

"Are you guys going to just watch us swim or are you getting in?" Logan asked.

Duncan dived in as an answer. The girls followed suit. "Ooh! It's nice!" Parker exclaimed.

"It feels good," Jazmin said. "I'm glad you thought of this."

"Well, Logan needed to cool down. He almost came to blows with some cowboy trying to defend my honor," Veronica said.

"At least he was around to do it. Wallace didn't even bother to look for me at the casino. He was perfectly content hanging out with Jackie," Jazmin said sourly.

"Is that's what's bothering you?" Duncan asked. "Wallace was with Jackie?"

"Yes, I went to find him, and they were at the roulette table having a grand ole time," Jazmin shared, unhappy at the memory.

Duncan winced at the image. "I wouldn't worry too much. Catching up on old times doesn't have to mean anything," Duncan said. "Veronica and I have done it a time or two without it turning into anything."

"That's right! So you can relax," Veronica added, happy to have a good example to allieviate Jazmin's concern.

"Maybe. But we're here, and he's with her. How am I supposed to feel?" Jazmin asked.

"You're talking about Wallace here," Logan said. "He's the most stand-up guy I know. You shouldn't worry."

"No sad talk!" Veronica insisted. "We're going to have a good time, and I'm sure Wallace will get to missing you and show up soon."

"We should play chicken!" Logan suggested.

"I'm too big to get on anyone's shoulders," Jazmin said.

"You're tall, not big. There's a difference," Veronica said.

"The water makes you lighter anyway," Logan added.

"We can take on you and Jazmin, and then Parker can battle the winner," Veronica said to Duncan.

"Sounds fun," Duncan said. "She can take you!"

"We'll see about that!" Veronica warned.

The trash talking began. Parker got back up on the side of the pool, so she could have a good view. Watching Veronica try to get up on Logan's shoulders proved highly entertaining.

"Ow! I may want to give you children someday! Watch the foot!" Logan yelled. Veronica fell into the water with a loud splash. She came up sputtering. Her friends laughed.

"Let's show them how it's done!" Duncan said to Jazmin. They moved to the ladder on the side of the pool. Duncan turned his back to Jazmin who used the ladder to balance on. Duncan kneeled down some so that Jazmin could easily maneuver unto Duncan's shoulders. Veronica witnessed her graceful accomplishment and stuck her tongue out at her. Jazmin and Duncan laughed. Finally, Veronica managed to get on top of Logan's shoulders.

"So how does this work exactly?" Jazmin asked.

"The first chick to knock the other off wins," Logan said. "Are you ready?"

Duncan moved slowly closer so that Jazmin wouldn't fall off. "Are you steady?" he asked Jazmin.

"Yes. I can take her!" Jazmin boasted.

"We'll see about that!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Parker, if you'll start us off," Logan said.

"Mark, set, go!" Parker yelled. She watched the battle commence.

Wallace finally showed up in time to watch his girlfriend attempt to knock his new sister off her boyfriend's shoulders. However, as he very well knew, Veronica was tougher than she looked. Jazmin may have been more naturally athletic, but she didn't know instinctively how to fight dirty. Veronica somehow got a hold of Jazmin's foot and pushed up hard until she unbalanced her. She fell back off of Duncan, taking him under with him.

Parker clapped and cheered at Veronica's victory. "I can see I've been missing all the fun!" Wallace said as he stood next to Parker on the edge of the pool.

Jazmin looked up when she heard Wallace. Indecision filled her. She moved closer to the side of the pool. Wallace smiled down at her. "Hey, gorgeous. I missed you, so I decided to come looking for you," he said to her.

"How did you know where we were?" she asked, glancing suspiciously at Veronica.

"Veronica sent me a text," Wallace told her.

"That's what I thought. You probably didn't miss me or notice it'd been a few hours since you last saw me," Jazmin said bitterly. Then, dismissing Wallace, she turned to Parker. "Looks like you're up. Do you think you can take her?"

"I don't know. She's small, but she's scrappy!" Parker said.

"Mess with the bull, you'll get the horns!" Veronica boasted. Then Logan moved unexpectedly, and she fell backward into the pool. She came up with a sputter. "Logan! Are you trying to drown me?" she pouted. Then she splashed a wave of water into his face. She giggled and turned to swim out of his reach. He chased after her, quickly catching her.

While they wrestled in the water, Duncan swam over to Parker. He smiled at her. "Are you ready?" he asked. She glanced at Jazmin to see if she was okay.

She went to the side of the pool to get out and sit on the edge. "I'll get you guys started," Jazmin said, pointedly ignoring Wallace's outstretched hand.

Parker managed to get onto Duncan's shoulders relatively easily. She kept a hold of the side of the pool until she found her balance.

"You can take her!" Jazmin shouted out in encouragement.

"Thanks a lot!" Veronica yelled back good-naturedly.

Jazmin flashed her a grin."You beat me, so I gotta root for the underdog!" Jazmin said. "Are you ready?"

"As Daisy would say, 'This Barbie's mine'!" Veronica yelled.

"I thought _you_ were the Barbie?" Logan inquired.

"Parker is blonde and taller than me. She's more of a Barbie doll than I am!" Veronica declared.

Getting the cold shoulder, Wallace realized that Jazmin was mad and not ready to talk to him. He took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants. He sat down on the side of the pool next to her. She glanced at him and looked away, obviously still mad.

"Ready? On your mark, get set, go!" Jazmin yelled out to the competitors.

"I'm sorry, Jazmin," Wallace said quietly.

"For what?" she asked without looking at him.

"For not paying enough attention to you this evening," Wallace said.

"I'm not a child that needs your attention. I want you to want to be with me. It's not like you even missed me. I saw you having a great time with Jackie. Why don't you have her sleep with you tonight?" Jazmin said, finally looking at him with a hurt and annoyed expression.

"Don't be like that, Jaz! I was just playing the game, and she came up and started playing, too. It wasn't planned. What was I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Not enjoy yourself quite so much and maybe go find your girlfriend!" she said.

They heard a loud splash and turned to see Parker bobbing up from the surface. Obviously, Veronica had won another round.

"That's my girl!" Logan said. He slid Veronica off his shoulder and planted a loud kiss on her lips. "You taste good, too! I'm a lucky guy!"

Wallace got up and pulled off his shirt and started to take off his pants. "What are you doing?" Jazmin asked in disbelief.

"Joining in on the fun. I got on boxers. Don't worry," he said.

"Yeah, come join us, Papa Bear!" Veronica encouraged.

"Only if my girl forgives me," Wallace said, looking determinedly at Jazmin.

"Give him a break! He's a guy! They're genetically predisposed to be stupid!" Veronica said with a smirk. Logan took exception at her remark and tried to dunk her. She laughed and slipped away like a slippery eel.

"Come on, Jaz! Don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Wallace said coaxingly.

"I'll think about it," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, while you're doing that," he reached and picked her up. "Let's have some fun!" He jumped into the pull with her, ignoring her protest.

"Now we totally have to have a three way chicken fight!" Logan said eagerly.

Jazmin decided to let go of her annoyance and not put a damper on the fun. However, she had trouble getting rid of her misgivings completely. When Parker and Veronica got once again on Duncan and Logan's shoulders, she went ahead and joined in on the fun, ignoring her misgivings.

******_Mac and Dick******_

Mac and Dick had not noticed the absence of their friends. They had been having a fantastic time. They had tried various machines until Dick finally hit the jackpot and his machine lit up. Although he'd probably wasted $50 on the attempt, he was ecstatic to have won $100. He twirled Mac around and did a little dance. She laughed at his exuberance.

"I knew you were going to be good luck!" Dick exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how much luck is involved after you put $50 into winning," Mac remarked dryly.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go grab a snack and a drink," Dick said.

"We've probably had enough drinks. Let's check out the strip. Go outside the casino. Then we can grab a cab and head back to the hotel," Mac suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Dick said, offering her his hand. They walked outside and were greeted by flashing lights, music, and more people on the street than they were used to seeing so late at night.

"I can't believe how lit up it is and how many people are here," Mac observed.

"You've never been to Vegas before?" Dick asked.

"No, this is my first time. Mom and Dad prefer Reno the few times we've driven through Nevada," Mac shared.

"I like it because everyone who comes here is looking to just have a good time. There's something for everyone. If a person didn't want to gamble, they could still find fun things to do," Dick said.

"It's been fun spending so much time together, don't you think?" she asked Dick.

"Yea, it's been awesome. I can't believe you want to spend the summer away from me in Italy," Dick said sadly.

"I don't want to spend the summer away from you, but I want to spend it in Italy," Mac clarified.

"Same dif. You'll be thousands of miles away from me," Dick complained.

Mac stopped walking and turned to face him. She gave him a thoughtful look. "You don't think our relationship could survive a long separation?" she inquired.

"Well, technically we've been broken up for two months, and it's only be the past few weeks or so that you've been nice to me. So yea, I think we could handle it. But it sucks being away from you," Dick said seriously. "I get to see you now, and I still miss you. I don't know how well I could handle not getting to see you at all for several weeks or even just two or three."

"That's still a while away, so let's not worry about it now," Mac said. They walked along until they came across a hotdog stand. "I can't believe they have a hot dog stand on the strip!"

Dick stopped to exam the menu. "Hey, they have vegan dogs! We totally have to eat here!" Dick insisted.

Mac agreed, and they each grabbed a dog and a coke. "Yummy!" Dick said after he chewed his first bite.

"Yea, it is. Most vegan dogs aren't very good," Mac said. She went over to a nearby bench and sat down to finish her hot dog. Dick sat down next to her. He finished his dog in about three bites.

"That really hit the spot!" he exclaimed as he wadded up the wrap and shot it in a trash can a few feet away.

"I can't believe you're already done! Did you bother to chew?" Mac asked smiling.

"Sure," he said with a careless shrug. Then he put his arm around her. "This is nice."

"Yes, it is," Mac remarked. She took another bite of her hot dog and sipped her coke.

They watched the action on the street for a few minutes in companionable silence. Mac finished her dog and allowed Dick to crumble the wrap and shoot it in the trash can. When he let out a gleeful, "Yes!" Mac laughed. "It doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?"

"I guess not. I'm mostly a happy guy," Dick said. "I've only ever been truly sad twice in my life. The dark months after Beav died, and when you and I broke up."

Mac examined him a moment in silence. Instead of saying anything she got up and held out her hand. "Let's walk some more. It's a nice night, and I don't want to leave just yet."

Dick happily got up and put his hand in hers. They strolled along the strip, enjoying the sites. They went around a corner and heard celebrating going on. A couple came out of a wedding chapel with some friends following along throwing rice at them. As Mac and Dick got closer, they realized it was one of those Elvis wedding chapels. "Cool! An Elvis wedding!"

They paused outside of the chapel. Then Dick turned to Mac. "Do you love me?" he asked her.

She looked at him in surprise at the sudden topic change. Then when he looked back at the wedding chapel and then looked again at her, she understood. She gave the chapel a contemplative look and then looked at Dick with a small smile.

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

_Were you entertained? Bored? Let me know! _


	36. Chapter 36

**It looks like I overreacted to the loss of this chapter. Although upsetting, I found that I was easily able to reproduce it. Mainly because the chapter was so fun to write that all the main points stuck in my mind. Even though I still mourn the loss of the original chapter, I am very pleased with this one and know you will be, too. I am very excited to have you read it! And I want to say thanks for all of you that took the time to review the last chapter. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 36: Impulsive Choices

*****_Mac __and __Dick*****_

Mac looked at Dick and smiled. Then she burst out laughing. "We are _so_ not getting married in an Elvis chapel!" she informed him.

He shrugged casually and said, "That's okay. I don't really care for Elvis very much anyway. He was just another has been who OD'd in the john."

"Don't let my momma hear you say that! Elvis is king!" Mac said sternly.

Dick grabbed her hand. "Come on! There's a Chapel of Love across the street! It will be an even better choice!" he enthused, trying to pull her along.

She wouldn't budge. He turned back to look at her. Fighting off the giggles, she gave him a small shake of her head. He sighed dramatically and tried a hopeful, beseeching look. "Sorry, Dick, but marriage is not the solution to our relationship problems!"

Dick appeared disappointed for a moment then grinned. "I didn't think you'd go for it, but I had to try!"

Looking at him with both love and amusement in her eyes, she said, "Although I appreciate the sentiment that went behind that attempt, we need to learn how to trust in one another and in our relationship before we could ever take a step like that. Having a drunken Vegas elopement is so not going to make anything better! I'm not Melinda or whatever or name was."

"Thank God for that! I love your toes!" Dick exclaimed.

"Okaay. Thanks, I guess," Mac said slowly, not sure what he meant by that. "Careful, Dick, or you'll turn my head with compliments like that!"

He grinned, pleased with her and the night in general. "I love your sexy smile and your pert little nose, too!" he said. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her nose then her lips, earning a dimpled smile from Mac.

"Let's go see the rest of this strip before we call it a night," Mac said, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, I can show you my favorite bar! Maybe if I get you drunk enough, you'll change your mind!" Dick remarked hopefully as he pulled her along. She just laughed and let him lead her down the strip.

*****_Wallace __and __Jazmin*****_

The rest of Mac and Dick's friends had a great time playing a final game of chicken at the hotel's pool. Naturally, Veronica vanquished both Parker and Jazmin one last time, earning bragging rights. Then she convinced her friends that the hot-tub must be used before calling it a night. Wallace, however, asked Jazmin to come up to his room, so they could talk. She said goodbye to their friends and walked with him back up to their rooms.

"I need to go clean up and change," Jazmin told him. "I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes."

"That's cool. I'll do the same," Wallace replied.

Fifteen minutes later, Jazmin knocked on the door. Wallace opened it with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

Jazmin came in and made a point of ignoring the bed by sitting on the chair. She crossed her arms and said, "Okay, Wallace. I'm here. So now you can explain to me why I should just get over the fact that you had rather spend most of your time with your ex-girlfriend than me."

Wallace was caught off guard by her words. He realized that this was going to be harder than he thought. "Jazmin, I'm sorry. I never intended to spend more time with Jackie than you. It just happened. You know that I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you."

"But you did hurt me, Wallace. You were having a great time with Jackie, a woman you claimed to once love, not even noticing I wasn't there or caring about what I was doing. How would you feel if I spent more time with Duncan than you?" Jazmin asked.

"You were having a good time with Duncan when I came to the pool," Wallace pointed out.

Jazmin got up in anger. "You will _so_ not go there, Wallace! That is not what was happening, and you very well know it! Duncan was the only man available to play the game Veronica wanted to play because you weren't around! You were too busy playing with Jackie!" she exclaimed angrily.

Wallace quickly realized that he'd misspoken and tried to backpedal. He held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that my being with Jackie was pure coincidence. It wasn't a planned assignation. I wish you'd trust me like I do you. I didn't think anything of you being on top of Duncan's shoulders having a good time when I came to the pool. I wasn't implying that you were acting inappropriate with Duncan, nor did my playing roulette with Jackie mean anything."

Jazmin sat back down and sighed. Wallace had a point. She didn't have a reason to not trust him, but it wasn't really about not trusting him. "You're right, Wallace. I should trust you and your intentions. But it's not about not trusting you so much as how it makes me feel to see you with her. We are newly intimate. I didn't give myself to you lightly. It meant something to me. This weekend means something to me, and I want to feel like it means something to you, too. But when I see you acting awkward around her like you still have feelings for her, I worry. When you disappear for thirty minutes and reappear with her, I worry. However, when I see you enjoying yourself with her like you were earlier, not even giving a thought to me, I hurt."

Wallace winced at her words, feeling guilty. He got up and knelt at her feet. Grabbing her hand, he said, "Jaz, I am _so_ sorry that I made you feel that way. I didn't mean to hurt you or ignore you."

"What are we doing here, Wallace? I mean, do you love me at all? Or am I just like Daisy-a woman to have a good time with?" she asked.

Her words surprised Wallace because neither of them had said those three little words to one another. "No, you are not at all like Daisy was to me!" he exclaimed. He got to his feet and pulled her up and led her over to sit next to him on the bed. "I am crazy about you, Jazmin. I didn't make the decision to date you lightly. Your friendship is important to me, and I'd want you in my life even if we weren't dating. The fact that we were friends first is why I think we're so close now. Dating you is the best decision I've made in a really long time. I want things to work with us. I'd hate to do anything to lose you. You are too important to me."

Jazmin smiled in relief to hear his words. "I feel the same way, Wallace. I don't know if we're in love or not, but I know that I don't want to lose you either."

"You won't," Wallace insisted. Then he leaned over to kiss her. She welcomed his kiss, happy to feel connected to him once again.

*******_Hot-Tub __Shenanigans******_

Logan, Veronica, Duncan, and Parker's presence at the hot-tub chased off a couple who obviously wanted to be alone. They were pleased to have the place to themselves and got in to relax.

"It's been too long since I've been in one of these," Logan said with a contented sigh. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"We should totally put one of these in at the house," Veronica said.

"I'm surprised Dick hasn't already done that," Duncan remarked dryly.

"I'd rather have a pool than a hot-tub. You can always take a hot bath," Parker said.

Logan opened his eyes and threw Veronica a heated glance. "Yes, but a hot-tub has plenty of room for two!"

Veronica smiled. "Like that's ever been a problem for you! You always manage to find room," she said, giving him a saucy grin.

He smirked. "Yes, but think of what all we could do with the extra room," he said with a wink.

"Cool it guys!" Duncan said with a grin. "You're not alone in your bathtub."

"You're just jealous!" Logan taunted.

"Of you and Veronica?" Duncan questioned.

"Of the fact that I have a woman and you don't," Logan said with a smirk. He put his arm around Veronica to rub the point home.

Duncan wasn't bothered by his jab. He just smiled without comment.

"Logan's got a point. You haven't dated anyone in a while," Veronica said. "You're not still hung up on Jazmin, are you?"

Duncan shook his head. "No, of course not. I mean, it did take me awhile to get over her, but I am. You know me, Ronnie. I'm no playboy. I don't date just for the sake of dating. I have Lily and a lot going on," he remarked.

"Well, you should ask someone out. You're a catch! Any girl would be lucky to date you!" Veronica insisted loyally. Then she looked to Parker for help. "Right, Parker?"

Parker was uncomfortable by the question but tried not to show it. "Of course!" She looked at Duncan. "You're a great guy. There's lots of girls on campus that'd be happy to date you."

"Time to get back on the horse, my friend," Logan added.

Duncan shrugged and replied, "It's not my fault all the good ones are taken." He glanced at Parker.

"She's mine! You had your chance!" Logan exclaimed, pulling Veronica against him.

Veronica snickered because she had noticed the look Duncan threw Parker's way. "Interesting," she thought. Then she said aloud, "I don't think he was necessarily talking about me, sweetie."

Parker strove to change the subject and said, "Do you think Jazmin will forgive Wallace?"

"My brother knows a good thing when he has it! He'll win her over!" Veronica said, happy to have a chance to try out Wallace's new title.

Logan gave her a fond look. "You love being able to call him that, don't you?"

She flashed him a pleased, happy smile.

"If I was her, I'd make him suffer a bit," Parker said. "A guy's got to learn to not take a girl for granted. Right, Veronica?"

She shrugged. "I've never really had a guy take me for granted," Veronica admitted. "Duncan never did and neither did Logan."

"What about that douche Troy?" Logan reminded her. "Didn't he use you as his fake girlfriend until he could make his escape to his druggie girlfriend?"

She looked at Logan in offense. "Troy was _not_ my boyfriend! We just went out a few times," Veronica insisted.

Logan and Duncan snickered. Veronica gave both men a look of annoyance and pulled away from Logan. She made a point of leaning back and closing her eyes, her displeasure apparent.

Logan moved closer to her and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Don't be mad, sugarpuss. I was just teasing," Logan cajoled.

Duncan and Parker watched their interaction in growing amusement. Veronica didn't reply, and Logan obviously couldn't stand it when she ignored him. When Veronica didn't thaw right away, Logan kissed her cheek and said, "You know I was totally jealous of Troy, right?"

Veronica opened her eyes in surprise. "You were?" she asked.

Logan nodded his head. "Yep. I hated seeing you with him, but I didn't realize at the time it was because I was jealous. Ask Duncan."

Veronica looked to Duncan for confirmation. "It's true. He never liked Troy. I, of course, thought he had a bug up his butt about Troy because he was being a good friend to me and was bothered because my ex was dating me friend. Little did I know that he secretly wanted you for himself!" Duncan said, smiling to let them know he wasn't bothered by the fact.

"See, I told you. I knew there was something off about him. That's why I went on the trip to Mexico with him. I wanted to see what I could find out," Logan told her. "And much to my glee, that trip led to him leaving town!"

Parker and Duncan exchanged amused glances at Logan's obvious smug satisfaction. Duncan was admiring the adept way Logan was getting around Veronica's annoyance. Her displeasure was gone, and she was looking at Logan with pleased admiration.

"That's so sweet!" Veronica proclaimed. She put her arm around Logan's neck and kissed him. Logan took advantage of her gesture and pulled her against him, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. The kiss started to get out of hand, so Parker politely coughed to remind them that they had an audience. They were oblivious, so Duncan gave it a try. "Guys! Turn it down a notch! You are embarrassing Parker!"

"It's okay," Parker said.

"Well, then, you're embarrassing me!" Duncan exclaimed.

Finally, they broke apart. Veronica only had eyes for Logan; it was as if Duncan and Parker ceased to exist. The way the two of them looked at each other was beginning to make Parker a little uncomfortable and maybe a bit jealous. She and Piz were close, but they hadn't yet made it to that stage.

Logan leaned in and whispered something to Veronica. She giggled and nodded. Logan pulled her to her feet and threw over his shoulder to Duncan and Parker, "We're going to call it a night. Catch you guys later!" The two of them beat a hasty retreat. Duncan laughed and shook his head. Parker smiled, watching them go. They were so connected.

"Are you ready to go, too?" Duncan asked Parker.

"Not just yet. I have to leave the day after tomorrow, and I want to soak up as much of this as I can," she replied.

"This is your first time in Vegas?" Duncan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Parker asked, smiling.

Duncan shrugged. Then the two of them relaxed in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't wait to take Lily to see the desert animals tomorrow," Duncan said. "She's finally at that age where she can really enjoy herself, so I love to show her new things. We're going to check out the dolphin habitat, too."

"I love dolphins!" Parker enthused. "It's going to be a fun day. Watching kids experience something for the first time makes it even more fun. Next summer I'm going to intern at a day care center. I can't wait!"

"I admire your enthusiasm. I love being with Lily because she's my daughter; however, I'd never want to be responsible for entertaining a room full of toddlers!" Duncan remarked.

"Well, the law says you have to have one adult per ten kids," Parker said.

"One person watching ten toddlers? That's insane!" Duncan exclaimed.

Parker laughed. "I know. That's why there's usually 2 or 3 adults for every group of 10 to 15, so it's not too bad," Parker explained.

"That's too ambitious for me! Sounds exhausting," Duncan remarked.

"Speaking of exhaustion, I think I'm ready to call it a night," Parker said, making a move to get up.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Duncan agreed as he got up after her.

Parker went to step toward the exit and suddenly slipped, falling into Duncan who quickly reached out to grab her. She raised her head to thank him when his heated look ensnared her. Suddenly, they were both aware of their near nakedness. Parker forgot everything but the sudden heat between them. The attraction that had been simmering between them flared to a boil. Duncan decided that for once he wasn't going to deny himself something he really wanted. He tightened his hold on her and slowly brought his face closer to hers, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted. When she didn't but opened her mouth slightly in surprise, he brought his mouth down on hers, slipping his tongue gently inside. Immediately, all reason fled as the kiss quickly took them to an unexpected place, passion igniting them both. The kiss went on and on. Needing a breath, Duncan released her lips and began to place kisses down her neck. Parker titled her head back, giving him permission. Duncan grew bold and moved his hand up to untie her bikini top, freeing her perfectly sized breast for his touch. Her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure when he filled his hands with their smooth globes, kneading them and slightly pinching her nipples. Their eyes locked; both focused solely on the moment and the growing passion, their eyes clouded with lust. Parker's mind went blank; thoughts of Piz and the love she had for him fled with Duncan's touch. Then he leaned in to capture her lips once again. Parker's nails pierced his side as she tightened her grip on him in reaction, for once allowing passion to control both her reason and her response. She didn't protest when Duncan released her lips and moved to capture her breast in his hot mouth. She cried out in pleasure as he sucked hard on her swollen buds. The sound of her voice finally pierced the fog of lust that she had been lost in. Piz's loving face popped in her mind. She stepped back and lifted up her hands in protest. "No! I can't do this!" she cried.

Duncan waited patiently, his eyes roaming over her exposed breasts and back up to her eyes. She stepped back further until no part of her was touching him and quickly tied her top. "I'm sorry, Duncan. I'm not trying to lead you on. But I can't do this. I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that I love. I won't hurt him this way. I can't!" she insisted.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. Piz is the best boyfriend I've ever had. He loves me; I don't want to ruin what we have," Parker said. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You and I are the only two single people here. We got carried away. That's all."

"Just a case of temporary insanity? Nothing else going on here? You really believe that?" Duncan asked doubtfully.

"I have to because that's all there can be. I'm sorry," Parker said. "We should keep our distance from one another until I leave Monday morning."

"If that's what you want," Duncan said.

"It's for the best," she said. Then she stepped out of the hot-tub. After giving Duncan one last regretful look, she turned and left.

Duncan sat back down in the tub, letting the hot warm wash over him. He was unsettled over what just happened between him and Parker. It was unexpected but not unwelcome. Suddenly, the idea of the two of them together took root inside of him. She would be a perfect mother for Lily, and a perfect mate for him. He just knew it. She may be with Piz now, but she belonged with him. Duncan instinctively knew it. He was a patient man; he could wait. Relaxing back against the tub, Duncan closed his eyes and relived the moment between them. The chemistry between them had been explosive. There was no way she could've reacted that way if she had the same thing with Piz. No way.

******_The __Next __Morning******_

Veronica awoke to a hard body wrapped around her like a vine. She smiled in contentment. Logan could rarely stay on his side of the bed. Most mornings she awoke cocooned in his embrace. Since she was an only child whose mother abandoned her as a teen, she found his deep rooted desire to constantly touch her a comfort. Something she never even realized that she needed. Last night has been so perfect. The whole day had been great.

She gave a happy sigh and stretched. Like always, Logan was attuned to her every moment. He opened his eyes and viewed her with lazy pleasure. "Good morning," she said to him, smiling. "You out did yourself last night! I am so relaxed and boneless still that I don't want to get up."

"Then don't. We'll stay in bed all day!" Logan said, giving her a squeeze.

"We can't. We got lots of fun stuff to do. We're taking Lily and Darrel to see the animals," Veronica reminded him. "And Dad is very excited about seeing Siegfried and Roy."

"Your dad is easily entertained. I'm more excited about going to Paul Rodriguez's show and then ending our night at the nightclub Pure," Logan remarked.

"It's going to be another perfect day. Yesterday was great!" Veronica said happily. "I can't believe Dad and Alicia are finally married. Wallace and I used to joke about this happening back when we were just juniors in high school. Now I have a brother. Or rather I have _two_ brothers! Wallace is a few months younger than me but because he's taller he says he's my big brother, and Darrel is my little brother."

Smiling at her, Logan sat up and leaned against the headboard, finding pleasure in her happiness. "I'm glad for you, sugarpuss," he said.

"And when we get married, they'll be your brothers, too!" she added happily.

Logan laughed at her enthusiasm. "I don't think you needed a wedding ceremony for them to be your brothers. It seems to me you have managed to accrue several brothers," he said.

When she looked puzzled, he explained. "You have Weevil, who is as insanely protective as any brother could be. He'd do anything for you." Veronica looked smug at his reminder. He just rolled his eyes. "Then you have both Dick and Duncan. I know they'd do the same."

"You're right. I guess sometimes I think of Dick as more your friend than mine. However, I know his devotion and loyalty to you extends to me. He's very protective of our relationship," Veronica remarked. "We're very lucky all things considered."

"Yes, we are. Life's funny that way. The universe takes away your mother and in my case creates a devil of a father, then it gives you new family," Logan remarked.

"A family you choose that is even better than the family you inherited," she finished. She snuggled against him in contentment for a few minutes. "I don't want to go downstairs for breakfast. Let's order room service. I think we're meeting Duncan and company downstairs around 11am."

"Room service sounds perfect," Logan agreed. Then he pulled her over until she was lying on top of him. She glanced at him in surprise at his sudden moment. "But I think we should work up an appetite first!"

His lustful look made his intentions known. "I can't believe you have anything left after last night, or should I say early this morning!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Is it my fault my girlfriend knows how to keep a man motivated?" Logan asked.

"But I'm hungry!" Veronica protested.

"Me, too," Logan replied suggestively.

"For food, you perv!" Veronica said, giggling.

Logan reached over and grabbed the hotel phone. He spoke into it for a moment. Then he hung up. "Okay, food will be here in thirty minutes. I can work with that!" he said confidently. Then he leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss didn't go off as planned. They both quickly pulled back. Logan grimaced. Veronica said, "We have morning breath!"

"One of us as it a bit worse than the other, I think," Logan teased.

She stuck out her tongue at his remark and then sat up, straddling him. His body instantly reacted. "It's too bad you're incapable of making love to me without slobbering all over me!" she joked. Then she moved and rubbed her hot core against him causing him to moan.

"You are a cruel, cold-hearted woman!" he complained.

She laughed and got off of him. "Come on! Let's go brush our teeth and then jump into our very roomy shower!" she suggested.

Logan perked up at her suggestion. "Now that sounds like a great idea!" He followed after her. Before she made it to the bathroom, he reached down and bit down playfully on the nape of her neck.

"Ow! What's with the biting this weekend? Are you channeling your inner-Edward or what?" Veronica asked, eying him.

He just grinned and said, "It's not my fault you look delicious!"

"Whatever!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Then she darted to the bathroom door, beating him there. He entered behind her and slammed the door shut. Her shrieks of laughter could be heard through the closed door.

*****_Mac __and __Dick*****_

Mac awoke to a pounding head. She groaned softly and moved her hand to rub her forehead. When her hand bumped into a hard body, her eyes flew open. She gasped in shock when she saw a nude Dick lying face down next to her. "No! No! No!" she exclaimed. "We so did not have drunken sex! I'm going to kill you, Dick!" A heavy sleeper, he was deaf to her complaint, dead to the world. Then she sighed in resignation. She couldn't blame Dick for what happened. Although the events of last night were fuzzy, she knew that she'd probably wanted this just as much. It had been too long, and the abstinence was a strain on both of them. She sat up and looked around Dick's hotel room. Their clothes were scattered haphazardly all over the room, their desperation for one another obvious.

Mac got out of bed and gathered up clothes and began to dress. She glanced at Dick and debated on whether or not she wanted to wake him. They needed to talk. She was disappointed that she allowed herself to get so drunk and give in to impulse. Things were going so perfectly between her and Dick. Every day she felt more hopeful about their future and confident in their relationship. Having sex in Vegas may have been inevitable; however, she wished it had happened after they'd talked and clarified a few things. She needed more assurance than just sex. Flashing him one last annoyed look, she left to go back to her room to clean up.

Parker was already awake and sipping coffee on the balcony. She stepped back into the room when she heard the door open and close. She grinned at Mac's walk of shame. "I see there's no reason for me to ask if you had a good time last night or with whom!" she teased.

Mac didn't reply. She just headed directly over to the coffee pot the hotel supplied and poured a cup of coffee.

Parker was surprised at Mac's silence. "Is everything okay?" she asked Mac.

Mac sat down on her bed sipping her coffee. Parker put her coffee down on the night stand and threw herself down on her stomach across the nearby bed. "Dish. What did you do last night? Or do I even need to ask?"

"We went drinking and gambling on the strip. It was fun," Mac said. She took a sip of her coffee. "Dick tried to get me to elope in an Elvis chapel."

"What?" Parker exclaimed, sitting up in shock. "You eloped?"

"No!" Mac all but shouted the protest. Then she looked embarrassed by her overreaction. "I'm sorry; I'm a bit frazzled. We drank too much and some of the events are a bit fuzzy. However, I know we did _not_ get married."

"Oh, so you gambled all night? Have you even been to bed?" Parker inquired. When Mac blushed and didn't reply, Parker laughed. "Oh, I see you _did_ make it to a bed-just not your own!"

"I don't remember everything, but I know I woke up naked in bed with him, so it's safe to say we did more than sleep." Mac put her coffee down and lay back on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm. "I can't believe I let things get so out of hand! I don't even remember exactly how we ended up in bed."

"Why are you upset about this? You love Dick, and he loves you. It's perfectly natural that you'd eventually give into the feelings between you," Parker commented.

Mac sat up and looked at her. "Yes, but I wanted it to be _after_ we talked and worked out some things. We need to make sure we both know what we want in our relationship and what we expect from one another."

"I don't think you should be so hard on yourself. It's clear that a part of you must have felt safe with Dick, or you wouldn't have done it no matter how drunk you were," Parker said.

"Maybe. I hope you're right," Mac said. Then she changed the subject. "So what did we miss last night?"

"A lot," Parker replied. "Jazmin caught Wallace having a good time at the roulette table with Jackie, so she went drinking at the bar and made a new friend."

Mac winced. "Did either of them do anything that would cause a permanent break-up?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Wallace eventually showed up at the pool when we were playing chicken and joined us," Parker remarked. "And she never came back to the room, so I'm assuming they spent all night making up!"

"You played chicken? Dick would've totally loved that!" Mac said. "Was that it?"

Parker looked uncomfortable for a moment and then she said, "Well, the rest of us went to the hot-tub when Jazmin and Wallace left to work things out."

"The hot-tub, huh? I bet that was nice," Mac observed.

"It was. We were the only ones there. Then Logan and Veronica got a bit too frisky and bailed on us," Parker shared.

"Oh, so it was just you and Duncan alone in the hot-tub?" Mac asked, giving Parker a teasing grin. She was only kidding around, but Parker's body language indicated that something was amiss. "Am I missing something?"

Parker appeared ashamed and looked away, avoiding Mac's eyes. "Parker, did something happened between you and Duncan in the hot-tub?" she asked incredulously.

"At first we just chatted and relaxed. But when I moved to get out of the tub, I slipped," Parker explained. Then she stopped and covered her face. "Oh, Mac, what am I going to do?"

Mac was still a bit confused. "Maybe you should finish explaining what happened," she suggested.

"When I slipped, Duncan caught me. Then suddenly we were both aware of our near nakedness. He kissed me," Parker admitted.

"Really?" Mac asked, surprised. She knew that Parker had a minor crush on Duncan when she met him. However, things with her and Piz were going well.

"What's worse is I kissed him back, and it got out of hand," Parker confessed, looking upset and guilty.

"How out of hand?" Mac inquired. She wasn't nosy by nature, but she had learned that Parker loved to share and expected Mac to ask.

"At one point my top was off," Parker said. When Mac's eyes widened in surprise, she continued, "I stopped it before it could go any further."

"Well, that's kind of far," Mac pointed out.

"I know! What am I going to do? Piz is going to be crushed!" Parker wailed.

"So you're going to tell him?" Mac asked.

"I don't think the Vegas motto 'What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas' is a good idea when you're trying to have a mature and honest relationship with someone you actually love. I couldn't _not_ tell him. The guilt would kill me," Parker said.

Mac got up and sat down next to her, putting her arms around her in consolation. "Piz loves you. Vegas is an insane place. He'll understand," Mac said.

"Like you understood when you caught a drunk Dick making out with another woman _after_ you were broken up?" Parker pointed out.

Mac winced at the reminder. "Okay, so he'll be hurt and you'll fight. But I forgave Dick, and if he really loves you, Piz will forgive you, too."

"You really think so?" Parker asked hopefully.

"I do," Mac reassured. "But are you sure you and Duncan just got carried away? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I've always liked him. But I don't want to break-up with Piz. I love him; I'm not looking for an upgrade," Parker said.

"Oh, so you consider Duncan an upgrade?" Mac teased.

"That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it! I can tell you're back with Dick because you're suddenly thinking you're a comedian!" Parker complained.

Mac just grinned and got up. "I'm going to go take a shower. Try not to throw yourself at anyone else while I'm gone!" she joked as she grabbed some clothes.

Parker threw a pillow at her. Mac laughed and headed to the bathroom.

******_Dick __and __Duncan******_

Dick woke up and reached for Mac. When his arm hit nothing but empty space, he opened his eyes. She was gone. He sat up and looked around the room. All her clothes were gone, too. She left without saying goodbye. Dick frowned; she was probably upset that they'd had sex without hashing out things. However, his frown quickly dissipated when he thought of the night they'd had. It was so awesome! He may have failed to convince her to marry him, but he'd finally won her over on the way to the hotel. In the taxicab, he leaned over to kiss her. The kiss had been like a fuse to dynamite; she'd exploded all over him. And not in a bad way! The cabbie threatened to kick them out of the taxi if they didn't take it down a notch. Mac was so wasted that she didn't even blush; she just giggled, amused.

When they got into the elevator heading up to their floor, they had taken advantage of the privacy. At one point, Dick had to remind his foggy brain that elevators came with video cameras. He hadn't bothered to ask her if she wanted to go back to her own room because he figured the way she was kissing him was answer enough. He thought he was going to explode before they'd made it to his room. It had been so long since they'd been together that they'd both been frantic to undress. Dick sighed happily, recalling every hot and frenzied moment.

He got out of bed and took a quick shower. He debated on whether or not he should go hunt up Mac now or give her a chance to cool off because he figured she'd be upset at both of them. She'd be mad at herself for allowing passion to rule and at him for enjoying the ride. Mac would probably be surprised at how well he instinctively understood her. She was unlike anyone he'd ever known, male or female. However, she'd been the objection of his obsession for almost a year, so he'd devoted a lot of energy to trying to figure her out. Although she was often still a mystery to him, Dick felt that he knew her better than he knew anyone, even Logan. And no one understood him as well as she did. Dick was tired of waiting; he was ready for them to be together 100%. He needed some advice and decided to go talk to Duncan because Duncan had never fought with any of his girlfriends when he was in a relationship until the break-ups. There should be some secret to his success that he could pass along to Dick.

Stacy, the nanny, greeted Dick in a friendly manner. She was kind of cute; however, Dick barely noticed. Most other girls didn't register with him these days. Mac and winning her back took up all his energy and focus.

Lily yelled out her typical greeting when she noticed his appearance. "Dick! Dick is here!" she shouted and ran toward him. He bent down and picked her up. He flipped her upside down, making her shriek with delight. Then he flipped her back up and planted a loud smack on her cheek. Lily grinned happily. "Did you come to play with me?" she asked.

"Actually, I came to chat with your daddy before we go see the animals. Is he in his room?" Dick asked.

"Yep. He's getting dwessed," she replied.

Dick kissed her nose and put her on her feet. "I'm going to go chat with him for a few minutes then I'll come back out, and you can tell me all about what animal you want to see the most," Dick told her.

Darrel came out of the bathroom and waved in greeting. Dick gave him a high five before going into Duncan's room without knocking. Duncan was tying his shoes and looked up when the door opened.

"Hey. What's up?" Duncan asked. "I'm surprised to see you up so early. You and Mac had a late night, didn't you? We were swimming at midnight, and you two hadn't returned."

Dick looked very pleased with himself. "We had an awesome night, dude! It couldn't have possibly been better," he told Duncan. "Lots of drinking and gambling. Then a hot night if you catch my drift."

Duncan grinned in understanding. "That's good, man. I'm happy for you," Duncan said. "So if it was so perfect, why are you here with me and not with Mac?"

"Cause Mackie ran off before I woke up," Dick admitted with a frown.

"Really? Wow! That sucks! What happened?" Duncan asked.

"Well, she's probably freaking 'cause we had sex without talking everything to death. I don't mind talking about stuff 'cause it's her and that's what she needs, but sometimes a guy just needs to know if he has a girlfriend, ya know?" Dick said.

Duncan smiled at Dick's ramblings. "I take it the sex happened without the conversation, leaving her a bit unsettled?"

"Exactly," Dick said. "What should I do? Should I go find her?"

"Well, in my experience when a woman's upset a little time is always a good thing," Duncan said. "Lilly used to get really mad at me over nothing, and if I gave her space she'd be fine. You said that you'd been drinking?"

"We were drinking when we were gambling. Then we went walking on the strip and ate hot dogs. Then we after she refused to elope with me, I dragged her to my favorite bar," Dick explained.

"You tried to get Mac to elope?" Duncan asked in surprise.

Dick looked sheepish for a moment. "Yeah, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he said with a shrug.

"You never learn, do you?" Duncan asked with a grin. "You should be grateful that she wasn't drunk enough to agree to that 'cause it'd take a lot longer for her to get over that."

"I think she'd love being married to me!" Dick protested.

"I'm sure you'd love being married to her, but let's finish college first, okay?" Duncan said reasonably. "Maybe she left early 'cause she doesn't remember all the details from last night."

"It's possible. She _was_ really wasted. I better give her some space. Drunken sex probably did not make her as happy as it made me!" Dick said with a rueful grin.

"Make sure you don't let her think you don't remember either. Woman hate thinking they're forgettable. Lilly taught me that at an early age," Duncan said. He went to the door and opened in to check on his Lily. "It looks like breakfast has arrived. Have you eaten yet? We got plenty." He closed the door and looked questioning at Dick.

"Sure. I can eat," Dick said.

"Before we do, I feel the need to unburden myself, too," Duncan admitted. "I want to talk to you about something, but I don't want you to open your mouth and make any cracks or comments about it to anyone else. Women are sensitive."

"You met a woman?" Dick asked in surprise. Then he grinned. "Dude, that's awesome! What's her name?"

"I didn't meet anyone new. We went swimming last night. Then Jazmin and Wallace bailed, and the four of us went to the hot-tub," Duncan shared.

"You were in the hot-tub with Ronnie? Dude, it's time to move on and get over Ronnie! It's not gonna happen. You're starting to be kind of pathetic, dude," Dick said with a frown.

"You're the one who needs to move on!" Duncan said in annoyance. "Quit thinking I'm into Veronica and always assuming the worse. It's damn insulting!"

"So you weren't talkin' about, Ronnie?" Dick asked in surprise.

"No, of course not!" Duncan explained.

"Then who?" Dick asked. Before Duncan could answer, Dick realized who he was referring about. "Parker? You and Parker?" When Duncan smiled, Dick continued, "That's awesome! She's totally your type. Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah. For once, you were right," Duncan said.

"So what happened?" Dick asked.

"Logan and Veronica didn't last long in the hot-tub and left Parker and me alone," Duncan said.

"I bet they didn't last long. They're always going at it like rabbits," Dick remarked with a knowing grin.

"Anyway, _as__I__was__saying_, Parker and I were there alone and nothing happened until she went to get out. She slipped, and I caught her," Duncan said.

"I bet you did!" Dick said suggestively.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't plan this. It just happened. I kissed her and things got out of hand," Duncan shared.

"Alright! _That's_ what I'm talkin' about!" Dick said proudly.

"She stopped it before it could go too far though," Duncan said. "She told me she loves Piz and doesn't want to hurt him."

"Pissaster? Please! That dude is nothing compared to you! She'll come around. You just gotta work some of that Kane magic," Dick said.

"Maybe. But she seemed pretty sure about what she wanted," Duncan said. "And she's leaving tomorrow morning."

"That's too bad," Dick said. "I'm so gonna have to take Mac and check out that hot-tub 'cause it's obviously a magic hot-tub."

Duncan looked confused. "Magic?" he asked.

"It has to be if it caused you to see some action!" Dick joked, grinning.

"Not cool! I'm not a monk," Duncan protested.

"Might as well be. You've been in a dry spell since Jazmin," Duncan pointed out.

"I don't think two months constitutes a dry spell," Duncan defended. "I have a feeling my luck is about to change."

Dick grinned. "That makes both of us, dude!"

"Come on. Let's go eat," Duncan said as he opened the door to the room.

******_Wallace and Jackie******_

After making plans to meet up in a bit, Jazmin went to her room to get ready for the day excursions, and Wallace went downstairs to grab some breakfast and explore the hotel. None of them had really done much exploring. The hotel had a lot of shops. He rode the elevator down to the main floor. When it stopped on a floor to let someone on, he was surprised to see Jackie step inside.

"What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Wallace glanced warily at her. "Not so much. We are staying at the same hotel," Wallace reminded her.

When the elevator door opened on the ground floor, he got out. Jackie matched her steps to his. "I had a lot of fun last night," she told him.

Wallace didn't say anything. He was busy trying to figure out the best way to handle Jackie. She wasn't someone that was easily led.

"Wallace?" she questioned. "Are you mad at me?"

Wallace stopped and turned toward her. "No, of course not. I'm mad at myself really," he admitted.

She looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I let myself get caught up last night, forgetting that Jazmin's leaving tomorrow and that I should be focusing on her," Wallace said.

Jackie looked steadily at him. Then she said, "Don't you think, Wallace that if she did mean so much to you that you wouldn't have been so easily distracted by me? Or maybe it wasn't that she didn't mean enough but that I mean more?"

"We've been broken up a long time, Jackie. Things change," Wallace said easily.

"And some things remain the same," she replied. "There is still something real between us, Wallace, and you know it."

"What do you want from me, Jackie? You live in New York. You have a child. I live on the other side of the country. We broke up for a reason," Wallace reminded her.

"Yes, but it wasn't because we didn't want to be together but because circumstances were against us," she pointed out.

"And those circumstances haven't changed," Wallace countered. He went over and sat down on the stone wall surrounding the lobby fountain.

Jackie sat down next to him. "Don't you think it means something that we've ran into each other like this, Wallace? The universe is trying to tell us something."

Wallace didn't know what to say. Seeing her again had been both surprising and unsettling. "I don't know about that. I just know that nothing's really changed except that I now have a girlfriend that I really care about. And I hurt her last night by ignoring her."

"Have you considered how it hurts me to see you again like this and know you managed to move on in a way I never could?" Jackie admitted. "I still love you, Wallace. I never stopped."

Wallace looked at her in surprise at her confession. He was ill prepared to respond. Looking hurt at his silence, she got up. "I see. You really don't love me anymore, do you?" she asked.

Wallace opened his mouth to tell her he did not. However, he hesitated. Losing Jackie and getting over her and been one of the most painful experiences of his life. He didn't have it in him to deny that he felt something still for her. "A part of me will always love you, Jackie," he finally admitted. "But that doesn't solve our problem."

He got up in resignation and turned his back to her. She moved in front of him, smiling that smile that used to haunt his dreams. "Wallace, love is all you really need. What we have is still very real. I can prove it," she said. Then she moved closer and put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Wallace knew that he should push her away. However, the touch of her lips revived a part of himself that he hadn't realized had been dormant since she moved away. He found himself returning the kiss and taking it deeper.

She pulled back and gave him a satisfied look. "See. There's more between us than fond memories, Wallace. You wouldn't kiss me like that if you didn't still love me. We can find a way to be together again. I know it," she said. Then she put her lips to his once again.

And that was how Jazmin found them. She, Veronica, Logan, Mac, and Parker came out of the elevator together. Veronica and Logan didn't notice Wallace because they were too busy teasing one another. However, Jazmin's gasp of shock caught their attention. The group came to a sudden halt. "Why are we stopping?" Parker asked. Then she realized what had fixed everyone's attention. Wallace was standing in front of the fountain kissing Jackie in a way that Parker had never seen him kiss Jazmin.

Jazmin looked at the display in front of her in stunned shock and hurt. The hurt quickly faded as a red haze took over her vision. Veronica followed after her as she quickly stepped to the embracing couple. She lifted up her purse and whacked Wallace on the back. He pulled back from Jackie and viewed her through hooded eyes. Focusing on Jazmin, they widened in guilt and dismay. "Jazmin?"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Jazmin demanded.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

_Okay, so I originally got so caught up in writing this Jazmin/Wallace/Jackie scene that I made the mistake that caused me to lose the entire chapter. I was running late because I couldn't stop writing it. Luckily, I had just cut and pasted the rest of the scene onto a new document for the next chapter (although in hindsight if I hadn't done that I wouldn't have saved it over the original chapter!). I'm excited to get back to it and finish it. Having to go back and recreate the entire chapter forced me to stop and not quite finish it! I do think that this final version of the Wallace/Jackie scene is superior than what I wrote originally. Also, I wanted to say to those of you that really THOUGHT I might go through with a MaDi elopement: HA! Told you I wouldn't do that! :)__ But I had to tease you some with the possibility and thought Dick trying to get her to do it was something he'd do. I also thought Mac's reaction to be much more realistic than her going through it. Realism is my goal for my stories! Thanks for reading! Reward me for recreating 18 pages in 4 days and not making you wait by reviewing! LOL!_


	37. Chapter 37

_**I think it's time to explain my thoughts about the Jazmin character. I know someone of you have been waiting patiently (or impatiently) for her to have a happy ending with either Wallace or Eli. I wanted to confess that I created her character in my first story with the sole purpose of creating a perfect woman for Wallace. That was truly where I planned on taking her storyline. Although she and Duncan were a good match, I wasn't ready to give Duncan a happy ending, wanting to punish him a bit for ordering Gory killed. Anyway, I never understood what writers meant when they said that a story sort of took over or went a different direction. I was always like "You're the writer." However, that is exactly what happened with the Jazmin storyline. When I wrote that very first scene with her and Eli, something unplanned occurred. Suddenly, it was obvious that Jazmin and Eli had great potential if not greater. Knowing that, I think it's been a bit clear that I have been torn on who to pair her with because I did want to give Wallace the kind of girl I thought he deserved, and I wasn't sure how Eli and Jazmin could realistically be together. I have made a point of writing my stories in a way I think is highly probable and realistic. I have found this a great avenue to develop the characters in a way they never got a chance to on the show. Of course, Jazmin was my own creation. Although I admit to being torn, a resolution came to my mind in chapter 9 when layoung13 made a passing comment in a review about bringing Jackie back. The thought had never occurred to me until then.(Thanks, layoung13) Suddenly, I saw the storyline clearly. I knew which way the story had to go. I tell you all that, so you know that this chapter was not a whim or, as it's labeled in the previous chapter, an "impulsive choice" for me. I had planned on Wallace being the unexpected bad guy in this relationship as soon as I decided to bring Jackie back. I had planned on Jackie coming between them. But I wanted their relationship to be a real relationship to show that they did truly care deeply for one another and the hurt is real, so the fall-out from what occurs will be understandable. Their relationship, one I had planned on being so sweet and perfect, is now the catalyst for the group dynamics being altered-possibly forever. This will become clear in the next two chapters as the group heads back home. Wallace never planned on betraying Jazmin, whom he truly cares about. However, your first love is often hard to let go of. Sorry, for the long author's note! **_

**This chapter is rated M for mature.**

Chapter 37: Break-Ups and Make-Ups

_******Where We Left Off******_

Wallace looked dumbly at her, not knowing what to say. "Again I ask, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Jazmin demanded in a very loud voice. Veronica was on her heels, hoping to keep the situation from getting out of hand.

Wallace and Jackie sprang a part but not completely. Jackie wasn't willing to surrender Wallace entirely and stayed close to him. Wallace looked from Jackie to Jazmin for a moment, panic beginning to set in. "Jazmin, I'm sorry. It's not what you think!" he protested.

"Oh? It's not? You weren't just kissing her like a starving man consuming his last meal?" Jazmin asked scornfully.

Wallace looked guilty and took a step away from Jackie, putting space between them. "I don't know what to say," he said sorrowfully.

"You don't? What a surprise! Your actions speak volumes," Jazmin said scornfully. "And to think, you fed me a line of bull last night about how Jackie was your past and hanging out with her was a complete accident. You assured me I had nothing to worry about because it was _me_ you cared so much about. Real smooth. Was this how you planned on making things work between us? Is this how I am supposed to know it's over between you two?"

"Wallace and I will never be over," Jackie interjected.

"Yes, you are Jackie. You moved on. You are too selfish to let Wallace go. How could you? I thought you cared about him?" Veronica demanded, hotly. She couldn't believe this was happening! What was Wallace thinking? Jackie hurt him enough the first time around.

"Stay out of this, Veronica. I got this," Jazmin said. She turned back to Jackie. "Maybe where you come from it's okay to put the moves on another woman's man. But where I come from, it makes you nothing but a tramp. A tramp who deserves this." Then she pulled back her hand and slapped Jackie so hard that the sound reverberated throughout the lobby causing the spectators to gasp in dismay.

Jackie cried out in pain. Wallace instinctively turned to her. "Jazmin! That's not necessary!" Wallace defended. Jazmin didn't pause but pulled back and slapped Wallace just as hard, causing his head to swing back.

"Don't you dare try to defend her! She deserved that and you deserve worse!" Jazmin exclaimed. The red haze that had come over seemed to expand, along with her growing rage. She hadn't been this angry since she lost her baby. No one but her brother and Joseph had ever seen her lose her temper, and her Neptune friends were seeing a side of her that they'd never seen before. She turned to Jackie. "You had better get out of my sight, you femmina di ingannare, before you're really hurt."

"Go Jackie," Veronica advised. Jackie looked at Wallace a moment and then turned and headed back to the elevators. The doors opened, and she was greeted by Wallace's Mom, brother, and Keith Mars. She held her hand up to her throbbing cheek. Duncan, Dick, and his daughter were also with them. Humiliation burned hotly. She fought off the tears that threatened. Brushing past them without a word, she got into the elevator.

"That was odd," Alicia remarked.

"She totally looked like someone had just slapped her," Dick observed. Then they all heard loud voices and turned to see Jazmin yelling at Wallace. "Ah-O. Looks like Wally's been bad." As they neared, they heard Jazmin yelling angrily at him.

"I cannot believe you! You get me into your bed, and then the next day practically ignore me because you see your ex. Then last night you convince me it was nothing and seduce me once again! Now I find you practically about to tear off her clothes in the lobby, not caring who may see. Knowing very well that I was coming down to meet you soon. You're a real bastard!" Jazmin yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Wallace said stepping toward. He tried to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch me! Never again will you put your hands on me!" Jazmin threatened. Then she cursed him in Italian. "Maledico il giorno l'ho incontrato!"

Duncan quickly made Darrel take Lily out of earshot, concern for Jazmin compelling him to stay. Alicia stepped forward to intervene. "Jazmin, Wallace, you are creating a spectacle. Let's take this somewhere private, so we can work this out," Alicia said.

Jazmin finally realized that she had an audience. "I'm sorry, Alicia, but your son created this spectacle when he decided to make out with Jackie right here in plain sight were everyone could see! I'm sure this is a proud moment for you!"

Keith stepped in. "Now, honey, I know you're hurt and upset. But let's watch what we say before something's said that you regret. You know Wallace cares about you. You two should go somewhere and talk this out."

Jazmin gave a bitter laugh. "The only thing I regret is thinking that Wallace's nice guy act was real. I regret trusting him, and I damn well regret this entire weekend." Then she turned back to Wallace. "You are I are through. I don't want to see you again or talk to you. And if you know what's good for you and your health, you'll stay away from my brother. Jason's going to be really upset when I tell him what you did." She turned to leave.

The parents, Logan, and Dick stayed with Wallace while the rest of their friends followed her. Veronica shot daggers at Wallace who hung his head in shame. She went and put her arm around Jazmin's waist, Mac and Parker flanking her other side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jazmin was still very angry and in no mood to be polite. "What do you think, Veronica? No, I'm not okay. But I will be once I get out of here," she replied. Then she turned to Duncan. "I'm going to go pack my bags. Will you let your driver take me to the airport?"

"Of course," he said.

"We'll go with you," Parker said. Maybe leaving would be a good idea for her, too. Vegas made people do insane and uncharacteristic things.

******_Wallace******_

Darrel saw the group of friends disperse and walked back over with Lily. She was wide-eyed and silent in face of all the adult upset. It wasn't something she was exposed to often.

"Honey, what have you done?" Alicia asked in concern.

"Isn't it obvious? I ruined everything," Wallace said in disgust.

"Exes are tricky things. Do you want to be with Jazmin or Jackie?" Logan asked.

"Right now I'm not sure about anything. I was pretty clear last night that I wanted to be with Jazmin," Wallace said. "But then Jackie ended up on the same elevator as me, and we started talking. She reminded me of how it used to be. I can't deny that there's something there."

"Residual feelings for your first love, honey, don't mean you want to throw a way the relationship you've been working on with a woman you really care about," Alicia advised.

"You should go after Jazmin and talk it out," Keith added.

"I don't know. She slapped him pretty hard," Logan told them. "That's not a woman whose temper I would want to face. Veronica's been known to tazer a deserving man or two, but she's never pulled back like that and slapped anyone. It takes a certain level of pure rage. Did you know she had a temper like that?"

Wallace shook his head, still stunned by her explosive anger. "No, but she's Italian. Jason has this cold rage thing going when he gets mad. I didn't realize Jazmin was the opposite."

"She hit you, too?" Dick asked in surprise. "We saw Jackie looking all slapped and upset. I can't believe we missed the action!" Logan elbowed him and gave him that look that let him know he was being insensitive.

"Yeah, she was pretty steamed. My head is still hurting," Wallace admitted.

"Do you's have an owie? I'll kiss it," Lily interjected, wanting to help disperse all the sudden upset.

Wallace smiled sadly at her and bent down to pick her up. "A kiss from you is exactly what I need, sweet cheeks," he said. Lily smiled, happy to be able to help, and kissed him on the cheek. Wallace hugged her close, finding comfort in her easy love and acceptance.

"She threatened you with her brother, dude. That's not cool. We told you not to screw around with Jackie," Dick said sagely.

Wallace looked harassed. "It's not like I planned this! I just came downstairs to grab some food and kill some time seeing the sites. You should know, Dick, that some things just happen."

Dick gave him a sheepish look and went silent.

"If you're not going to go after her now, we should go grab some breakfast and discuss this over coffee," Keith suggested.

"I already ate," Dick said.

"Me, too," Logan said. "I'm going to go check on the girls. Veronica was pretty upset with Jackie. There's no telling what she may do."

"You two go check on things. We'll watch Lily. Tell Duncan. Come down and let us know what the plan is for the day, so we can regroup," Alicia ordered.

The boys left to follow her instructions.

******_Veronica_******

Veronica could not believe how the day had already spun out of control. How did this happen? Yesterday had been so perfect and her morning had started the same. Leave it to Jackie to go and screw everything up. It wasn't the first time she'd messed up things in Veronica's world. If it hadn't been for her, Wallace wouldn't have left town those horribly, lonely months of her senior year when she'd discovered Duncan had gotten Meg pregnant.

She walked with Jazmin and her friends up to the room, but she'd didn't go in. Instead, she turned to Duncan. "I'm going to go have a little chat with Jackie," she told him.

"Don't let things get out of hand. Jackie looked really upset when we saw her heading up to her room," Duncan said.

"She should be. I can't believe she put the moves on Wallace in the middle of the lobby!" Veronica complained.

"You're sure it was her and not Wallace?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. I saw first hand how Jackie operated before her and Wallace ever started dating. She's not coy," Veronica said.

"Wallace wouldn't be the first person to go back with their ex," Duncan reminded her. "We've both done that. You more than once."

Veronica gave him a sour look at the reminder and headed to the elevators.

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise to see Veronica at her door. She'd hoped it be Wallace. Veronica could tell she'd been crying. She entered the room without an invitation. She turned to Jackie and gave her a cold look.

"I didn't mean to cause that scene," Jackie said before Veronica could say anything.

"Well, you knew it was a public place, and you knew Wallace had a girlfriend and several friends staying in the hotel. You were just thinking about yourself and what you wanted. Typical," Veronica said with disdain.

"You more than anyone know how difficult it is to let go of someone you love. How many times did you and Logan go back and forth?" Jackie pointed out.

"There was a better way, Jackie, and you know it. Logan never tried to seduce me away from Duncan," Veronica said pointedly. "Do you even get what you've done? We're all friends. Jazmin has a twin brother who is her best friend. And a good friend of Wallace's. He plays on the basketball team with Wallace. This will effect their relationship and maybe the entire team. Logan and I have Jason in class. Logan's on the school paper with him. By causing my brother to hurt and humiliate Jazmin like this, you've done something that will effect all of us!"

Jackie looked dismayed and started to cry. Veronica made no move to comfort her; she just waited until the tears subsided. "You can't know how difficult my life's been, Veronica," she finally said.

"Maybe not. But your choices caused your life to be difficult. My life's always been hard no matter what choices I make, so I don't have much sympathy for you," Veronica said.

"Do you think I wanted to love Wallace and leave him?" Jackie asked. "He was the only good thing that I got out of my high school experience. Well, except for my son. I won't regret having him no matter the challenges he's brought. But at eighteen, I couldn't see a way to care for him and stay in Neptune with Wallace. Seeing him here in Vegas seemed like fate was taking a hand and bringing us back together."

"I'm not so sure about that. All I know is my friend and brother are both hurting because of your impulsiveness and Wallace's weakness. I don't want you to exploit it further," Veronica informed her. "Jazmin is leaving. But I don't want you seeking Wallace out. If the two of you are fated as you seem to think, then let Wallace seek you out. He needs to sort out what he feels. You pressuring him or throwing yourself at him won't help the situation."

"Okay," Jackie said softly. "Tell Wallace I'm sorry."

Veronica nodded her head and turned to leave.

******_Jazmin******_

Jazmin hung up from the airport customer service line. It cost $100 to change her flight time, but she didn't care. She had to get out of here. She pulled out her cell and sent a text to her brother telling him about the time change. A minute later, her cell rang. She sighed. It was too much to ask for her brother to not have his phone on for once. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"What's wrong? Why are you coming home early?" Jason asked in concern, not even bothering with a greeting.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you when I get home. There's a direct flight from Vegas to O'Hare at noon. I should be home around one," Jazmin told him. "Will you come pick me up?"

"Of course. We'll be there. See you soon," Jason replied, hanging up.

After he ended the call, Jazmin realized he'd probably bring Eli with him. She grimaced in dismay; she wasn't up to facing Eli now. She turned to her concerned friends.

"Was that Jason?" Mac asked.

"Yes, he's picking me up at the airport. Eli's with him," she answered.

"Eli?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"He went home with Jason. He's heading back to Neptune on Tuesday," Jazmin said.

"Maybe I should get my flight changed, too. I don't want you to sit at the airport alone when you're this upset," Parker suggested.

"It's expensive to change your ticket," Jazmin said. "But it's sweet of you to offer."

"We can go with you, but due to security check points, we can't sit with you until your flight," Mac said.

"The days of long airport goodbyes are over," Parker said.

There was a knock at the door. Logan and Dick entered. Logan noticed right away that Veronica was not in the room. "Where's Veronica?" he asked.

Duncan answered, "Where do you think? She went to have a little chat with Jackie."

"Great," Logan said sarcastically. He left to go find her.

"Alicia has Lily. They went to eat and said to come find them when we figure out what's going on today," Dick told Duncan.

"You guys go and do what you were planning to do. I don't want this to ruin your time here," Jazmin said. She turned to Parker. "You're leaving tomorrow, so this is your last chance to see the sights. Have a good time for me. I'll be okay. I need some time alone. Then I'll be with Jason in a few hours, so don't worry."

Duncan was torn. He hated to see a woman he cared about so upset and not do something. But he'd promised Lily that today was her day. There was another knock on the door. He opened it and let in Veronica and Logan. Logan had met her coming out of the elevator. "Don't worry. There was no blood shed," Veronica told him.

"Jazmin has a noon flight. Her brother's going to meet her at the airport. Or rather her brother and Eli," Duncan said, the dismay over that fact evident in his voice.

Veronica and Logan both looked surprise to hear that Eli was with Jason in Chicago. On one hand, Veronica was happy that Weevil had made a new friend. He'd been too solitary since leaving the PCHers. No matter how much she'd wished otherwise, he'd never be the kind of guy to hang out with Logan and Dick. On the other hand, Eli seeing Jazmin this upset would only serve to make things worse for the group. Veronica knew that Eli shared more than one trait with Logan.

"I don't want Jazmin going to the airport alone like she's insisting, but I promised Lily we were going to go to the Spring Preserves and see the desert animals," Duncan said.

"Logan and I will go with her," Veronica offered. "We'll take a cab, so you all can use the limo and continue with the day we had planned. We'll call you when we're close to the Preserves, and you can tell us exactly where to meet you guys."

"That sounds perfect. I'll go downstairs and tell everyone else," Duncan said. He went over and hugged Jazmin. "I'm sorry this happened," he whispered to her. She offered him a wane smile.

Mac knew better than anyone here exactly how Jazmin must be feeling. Rage and betrayal were quickly followed by pain and grief. She hoped Jazmin could keep it together until she made it home. Turning to Dick, she contemplated what she wanted. She walked over to Jazmin and spoke softly to her and then gave her a hug.

"Dick and I won't be going to the Spring Preserves," Mac told her friends.

"We won't?" Dick asked in surprise.

"No, we have other plans," she replied.

"We do?" Dick asked, perplexed.

Logan snickered at Dick's clueless expression. The man needed some help. "She wants you to her self, Sherlock," Logan said.

"You do?" Dick asked hopefully.

Mac looked at him with a secret smile on her face-one Dick had never really seen her wear before. Without replying, she grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

"At least something's working out this weekend," Veronica said, watching them leave.

"I'm ready," Jazmin said after a few more minutes. After saying goodbye to everyone, Logan and Veronica followed her out the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Jazmin sat in the window seat of the plane, heading home. She stared unseeing out the window. Why do good things in her life always have to come to a screeching and painful halt? Yesterday morning she woke up so happy. Things seemed so perfect between her and Wallace. Jazmin really thought Wallace was different from other guys. How could she be so wrong once again about a man? What was it about her that made the men she was with not want her enough? Or they weren't who she thought they were or both. Maybe she just wasn't meant to find a man who wanted her more than anyone else. Joseph never did. Duncan didn't want her enough to be honest. Eli didn't want her enough to even bother asking her out. And now Wallace. An image of him kissing Jackie the way he had been flashed in her mind. Finally, the tears came.

******_Mac __and __Dick*****_

Mac led Dick to his hotel room. She didn't release his hand until they reached his bed. Positioning herself until she was back against the headboard, clutching a pillow, she waited expectantly.

Dick was confused by her silent behavior. "So what's up?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me why I ended up naked in the bed with you last night?" she asked expressionless. Mac wanted to hear what Dick had to say before she revealed her hand.

Dick suppressed an urge to squirm. Instead, he gave her a wolfish grin and leaned closer to her. "What do you think happened, babe? We had a _really_ good time!"

"It's too bad I was too drunk to recall all the details," Mac said dryly.

Now Dick did look guilty. "You were all over me! I swear! I didn't plan on getting you into bed or rather I didn't try to seduce you. Of course, I planned on getting you into bed. That's always my plan. But I know you wanted to wait until things were better and even though I think things are fine I know you're a chick and chicks always wanna talk things to death. That's okay 'cause I love you and I know you need to talk. I wanna talk, too. At least to you. I love talking to you! And last night was so perfect! We were so hot for each other 'cause it'd been too long. It was like dynamite!" Dick finally took a breath. Mac just sat there listening with a look of merriment on her face as she listened to Dick's rambling explanation. Dick realized something. "You're not upset, are you?"

She shook her head. Dick grinned and moved until he was over her, caging her in. "You love me, don't you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "You know I love you more than anything or anyone, right?" Her smile widened, and she nodded once again. "You're just as sick as I am of being apart, right?" Again, she nodded her head without speaking. "You know I'd never step out on you like Wallace did with Jazmin, right?" She looked somber a moment then nodded. "And I'd never hurt you again," Dick stated.

Mac gave him a searching glance. Tossing the pillow aside, she put her arms around his neck and said, "Sometimes hurts happen in any relationship, Dick. Friends, families, and lovers sometimes mess up and cause each other pain. I don't expect perfection from you. I just needed to be sure you were in this for the long haul, and that you really wanted to work at making our relationship solid and real. Because I depend on it. I depend on you. I can't go through want we went through again. It hurt too much. I need to know that my heart and my trust is safe in your hands. I need to know, too, that you trust me and that you believe I love you just as much as you love me. You can't doubt my affection or the depth of my commitment. Because I want to give it to you, Dick. And I want you to believe in it. Believe in us." She finally stopped and waited for his response.

For once, Dick was completely serious, his eyes holding no hint of amusement. "No woman, not even my own mother, has truly ever loved me. Sometimes it is hard for me to believe someone as great as you could really love me. I know we're very different. I'll never be as smart as you or know as much. I'll probably sometimes embarrass you. But a smarter guy would never love you as fiercely or as completely I do and will Cindy Mackenzie. A smarter guy would never fully appreciate all the wonderful things that make you so unique, so special. A smarter guy could not possibly be as grateful to have your love. You taught me what the meaning of love really is. You showed me how much better I could be. I never want to go back to the real dick I was before I had you in my life. I never want to be that alone again. I never want to be that clueless. I know I still have a ways to go before I'm worthy of you, but if you will give me another chance I'll be that guy for you. The guy that will love you and protect you. The guy that you can always depend on and turn to. The guy that you will want to marry someday. I'll be the guy that will give you children, little Dicks and Macs we can chase around and spoil like Lily."

The picture Dick was painting of a future for them, moved Mac to tears. Dick grew concerned when tears spilled from her eyes. "Don't cry, Mackie! I never want to see you cry again!" he cried, upset.

Mac sat up until she was on her knees, her arms still around his neck. She removed a hand and wiped the tears. "These aren't sad tears, Dick. These are tears of happiness. You move me, and you make me so happy," she said smiling. "Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for loving me so sweetly and completely. I'm ready to be your girlfriend again."

"Does that mean?" he asked and gestured to the bed they were on.

"Make love to me, Dick. I want to remember every detail," Mac said.

Dick grinned in joy, anticipation and eagerness guiding his moments. He leaned in and fused their mouths together. This kiss felt like their first kiss. He took his time, wanting it to last, needing it to be perfect. Mac felt her body relax under his gentle assault. Finally, he pulled back and grinned down at her. Reaching down to grab the ends of her shirt, he pulled up. She held up her arms and let him remove her shirt. Then she reached over and did the same to him. Without giving him a chance to remove her bra, she pressed herself against him, pushing him backward until he was flat on his back. She moved to straddle him. Dick grinned, pleased at her sudden aggression. Mac ran her hands over his hard, muscular chest. She loved the way he felt. No man she had ever been with had been as strong as he. He made her feel so safe. Leaning down until her mouth was close to his, she kissed him aggressively, her tongue dueling with his. But when the kiss became really hot, she pulled back and flashed him an impish grin. Caressing his chest once again, she gave him a contemplative look. Once deciding on a path, she put her eager lips to his chest, encompassing his left nipple with it. She tugged on it with her teeth, garnering a response. Even through his jeans, she could feel him getting hard. Moving her lips to the other nipple and her hands down to his zipper, she succeeded in making him groan in desire and anticipation. Finally, she moved and sat up so she could free him from his jeans. He helped by kicking them off and moving to unsnap her own pair. Grinning, she wiggled out of them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dick asked, glancing longingly at her still covered breast.

"No. I'm making you wait. Because as soon as you touch me, I'll go out of my mind and forget what I'm doing. I want to touch you the way I've wanted to so badly the past few weeks," Mac admitted.

"Really? You've fantasized, too?" he asked in surprise. He didn't realize women were like men that way.

Mac grinned. "I have spent many a restless night thinking about each time we've been together. Since I share a room with Parker, I've spent many a frustrated night fantasizing without being able to get any relief," she shared.

Dick's eyes grew wide at the thought of Mac touching herself. The image made him crazy with lust. "What would you do to find relief?" he asked, eagerly.

Mac gave him a devilish look and finally unhooked her bra. When he reached up to touch her, she pushed back his hands. "No touching just yet. I'll show you," she said. "You know how sensitive my breasts are." She reached up and cupped them with her hands, squeezing and kneading them. She pulled on her nipple and moaned softly. "This is never enough. They need your lips."

Dick didn't wait for an invitation but moved and put his lips around one of them, sucking hard. Mac's hands clutched his shoulder for support. He moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. "I have missed your breasts so much," he moaned against them. He licked her right nipple and tugged gently on it with his teeth. Mac squirmed, feeling herself grow wet in response.

"We still have too many clothes on," Mac reminded him as she reached underneath his undies and felt his dick jerk in response to her touch. Dick wasted no time in pushing them off and then leaned in and did the same to her sensible briefs. Only rarely did Dick ever see her in lace or a teddy. She saved those occasions for special times. He loved the fact that she was so different from other girls. Even her selection of underwear was uniquely Mac.

"Do you have condoms?" Mac asked. Then realizing something her face whitened. "Oh God, Dick. Please tell me you weren't too drunk last night to use protection?"

Dick reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom from the box. "The box was new, and it's been opened. So don't worry. I'd have to be damn near unconscious to forget such a thing. We'll have little Dicks and Macs only when we're ready to throw away the birth control," he assured her. Tearing open the condom, he handed it to her. Mac smiled in relief. Although she'd love any child of theirs, she knew that parenthood wasn't something either of them were ready for. Dick would make an awesome father. That she knew. But an unplanned pregnancy wasn't a way she wanted them to start their family.

After she rolled the condom on him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once again. He loved knowing that he could finally kiss her as much as he wanted, and she wouldn't make a move to stop him. Releasing her lips, he planted soft kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He sucked hard on her skin, leaving a strawberry mark. Grinning at his handiwork, he moved downward to do the same to the top of her breasts.

Mac laughed softly at Dick's determination to mark his territory. He was such a goofball. She put her hand against his cheek. "Dick, I'm yours. There's not need to mark every inch of me!" she exclaimed, fighting off the urge to laugh.

"I think you need to be reminded. It's been too long. I want you to step out of the shower every morning and see evidence of my desire for you. I want you to know that you're loved and that you belong to someone," he insisted. Then he moved to her other breast and sucked hard on it. Moving to its left side, he marked it again. Mac pushed against his chest. "I guess I should do the same," she said. Then she put her lips to his neck and bit down, sucking hard. She smiled proudly as she viewed the red mark she left. Dick just grinned, pleased with her.

He laid back and let her body cover his, loving the feel of having her weight against him once again. Mac wasted no time and moved down his body until the evidence of his desire moved against her cheek, begging for her attention. She grinned mischievously and wrapped her hand around it, causing Dick to shout out her name in response. She was only giving a chance to move her hands up and down him a few times before he moved and reversed their positions.

Giving her an apologetic smile, he said, "Sorry, babe, but it's been too long. This will be over too soon if you keep touching me like that."

Mac looked pleased. "What are you waiting for then?" she prodded. She opened her legs in invitation. Dick moved his hand down to test her readiness. Finding her wet, he grinned. Teasing her a bit, he moved his fingers in and out a few times. "Quit teasing me!" she protested.

He removed his fingers and looked at her as she waited expectantly. "I love you, Mackie," he said, wanting to tell her again.

Her expression softened. "I love you," she replied. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Dick laughed at her. She made him so happy. Wasting no time, he covered her body with his own, entering her in one practiced move. She grinned in pleasure. "Now you've got it! I knew you wouldn't forget how!"

Dick looked pleased and proceeded to show her exactly how much he still remembered.

*****CHAPTER END******

_I hope this reunion was exactly what you were waiting for! Although they are back together, the story isn't over. I have three more chapters. Other couples and relationships still have stuff going on. Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed the last chapter, some for the first time. This chapter was a bit more focused than previous chapters, mainly centered on two events: Wallace and Jazmin's break-up and Mac and Dick's make-up. Tell me your thoughts! Show your appreciation for my early posting and click the review button! _


	38. Chapter 38

**I finished this chapter the same day I posted the last chapter, so I thought I'd give it to you a bit earlier. Thanks for your continual support and reviews!**

Chapter 38: Back to School

*****_Monday __After __Spring __Break*****_

Leaving his house to go to work, Eli threw a black look at the blue skies and sunny day. Why can't the day ever reflect his mood? The downside to living in Southern California was the annoying, constant sunshine. The chilly, overcast weather he'd experienced in Chicago a week ago would be much more appropriate. Thinking about Chicago brought Jazmin to his mind, not that she was ever far from it.

*****_Flashback*****_

_When Jason and Eli had picked her up from the airport, she looked very sad and fragile. It took everything he had to remain impassive and not react in face of her obvious upset. Jason didn't ply her with questions; he just hugged her. Jazmin had been grateful for his embrace and held on longer than normal. Instead of taking her home, Jason had taken her to her favorite coffee place. There she had filled them in on the ugly scene she'd witnessed with Wallace and his ex. Eli knew his presence had kept her from sharing more. Later that night, Jason came downstairs after spending an hour talking with her. He was seething with barely suppressed rage. When he'd revealed to Eli the full extent of Wallace's betrayal, Eli felt his own anger grow._

_"Don't say anything to her. She won't like that I've told you; she'll be embarrassed. However, from what she told me, every single person that went to Vegas, including Alicia and Keith, were privy to the full extent of her humiliation," Jason shared._

_"I can't believe Wallace would do this," Eli said._

_"Neither can I. I obviously underestimated him and trusted him too much. I won't be making that mistake again," Jason said grimly. "He's going to regret betraying my sister, betraying me."_

_******End of Flashback******_

Eli's black mood could be contributed to Jason's determination to make Wallace suffer. Jason's cold rage reminded him of Veronica's. She never let a slight go unpunished. However, Veronica would never punish a friend, no matter what they did. Logan had turned on her and betrayed their friendship after Lilly died, but she had never truly hurt him outside of planting the bong in his locker-a harmless prank. Veronica's loyalty was bone deep; he knew that first hand. Not Logan's dislike, her father's distrust, or any other valid reason had kept her from helping Eli in high school. Then after graduation, she continued showing up for him by first getting him his first decent job working for her father then the university. Then she'd managed to clear him when a bunch of spoiled rich kids tried to frame him for theft. He owed Veronica more than he owed anyone. Jason didn't understand that. How could he?

Eli pulled up at Hearst and got out of his car. Thinking of the dilemma he faced made him sigh and put his hands in his pocket. Frustrated, he kicked at a rock on the ground. When he thought of Jazmin being in pain, he wanted to give Wallace a beating himself. How could Wallace want to kiss another woman after kissing Jazmin? Eli had only kissed her once, but it had ruined other women for him. He rarely even noticed other women and couldn't fathom Wallace's behavior. Eli hadn't thought Wallace was made that way. The only thing that saved Wallace from Eli's complete contempt was the fact that it had been Wallace's ex he'd kiss-someone he had once loved. Wallace hadn't gone from Jazmin's bed to a complete stranger.

Nevertheless, Eli still faced a difficult choice. Hurting Wallace would hurt and upset Veronica. Not to mention, Wallace had always been someone he liked, even admired. If his screw up had been anything but this, Eli would have been able to let it go. Jazmin's shattered face sprung to his mind once again. Clenching his fists, he went to clock in for work.

******_Hearst __Gym __the S__ame __Morning******_

Jason walked resolutely into basketball practice. Practice had already started.

"You're late!" Coach yelled. "And not even dressed! What's going on Jaleno? We start play-offs this week!"

"Sorry, Coach. It couldn't be helped. I've had a family emergency that needed my attention," Jason said. "Unfortunately, I have bad news. I can no longer play for you."

"What?" the coach bellowed. The other players stopped practicing and gathered close to see what the commotion was about.

Wallace eyed Jason warily. Jason was never late to practice. Wallace correctly surmised that his presence had something to do with Jason's tardiness.

"I know this is bad timing, sir. I know you took a chance just by letting me try-out. And I appreciate that," Jason said. "However, you know that although I love playing basketball, it's not my passion. Things have developed in my life the past week that prevent me from being a part of your team."

"You're kidding?" the Coach said. He looked at Wallace, knowing they were tight. "He's kidding, right?" Wallace shrugged, suddenly feeling queasy.

"No, sir, I'm not. I can't play on this team any longer. I'm sorry," Jason said. Without waiting for a response, he turned to leave.

The coach's glare served as a silent command. Wallace followed after Jason. "Jason, wait up!" he hollered.

Jason ignored him. Wallace jumped in front of him as he reached the edge of the court. "Get out of my face, Fennel," Jason ordered coldly.

"Are you quitting the team because of me?" Wallace asked.

"I said get out of my face!" Jason warned in growing annoyance.

"Look, I'm sorry, man. You gotta know that. I never meant to hurt your sister. I care about her," Wallace said.

Jason's temper finally broke. He pulled back and slugged Wallace. Wallace was caught off guard by the sudden violence and lost his balance. His hands broke his fall. Jason knelt down and said quietly, "I told you to get out of my face. I also told you when you started dating Jazmin what would happen if you hurt her. Not only can't I stomach playing on the same team as you, but just looking at you makes me sick. If you didn't want to date my sister, you could've broken up with her. I would have understood that. Her feelings would've been bruised, but she would not be shattered the way she is now. You cheated on her, humiliated her, and betrayed her trust. You betrayed us both. My family doesn't take betrayal lightly." He got to his face and gave Wallace one last scornful glance. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. Remember that. Consider us broken up, too."

Jason left the silent gym. The entire team had stopped to watch the drama unfolding. "Fennel, what did you do? I told you to talk to him, not piss him off!" Coach yelled.

A teammate helped Wallace to his feet. Wallace rubbed his jaw. He had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better. His dad's warning about the Jaleno's rang in his ears. Wallace had honestly thought Jason wasn't anything like his criminal father. Now he had a sinking feeling he may have misjudged Jason.

******_Elsewhere __on __Campus******_

Veronica faced the return of school with growing trepidation. "What do you thinks going to happen?" she asked Logan as they got out of the car and headed to campus.

"I don't think it'll be pretty for awhile, but like with Dick and Mac, things will eventually settle down," he replied.

"Yeah, but Mac didn't have an angry brother to contend with. I know Wallace and Jason are good friends, but I don't know if that will help or hurt the situation," Veronica said.

"Well, from my experience betrayal from a friend hurts more. Don't be surprised if Jason throws a punch or two," Logan said.

"You can't let that happen!" Veronica ordered.

"I can't? I don't think it has anything to do with me," Logan pointed out.

"Of course, it does! Wallace is my brother now. We can't let him be hurt!" Veronica insisted.

They stopped walking, and Logan turned to face her. He put his hands on her shoulder. "Okay, snookums, we are not going to fight about this. Wallace caused this. If I stepped out on you and your dad punched me out, you wouldn't be expecting any of our friends to get in the middle of it. I'd deserve it," he said.

"Yeah, but my dad isn't the son of a Chicago mobster. There's no telling what Jason might do!" Veronica complained.

"Do you really think Jason is the kind of guy to really hurt him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I just know that Jazmin has mentioned more than once how family is everything, and no one goes against the family. That's like imprinted on them. And that's not even bringing into consideration how close she and Jason are," Veronica said.

"If Jason's in class today, I promise I will talk to him and see if I can get a read on him," Logan said.

Veronica smiled happily and put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" she teased.

He grinned. "I hope that's not the only reason," he replied.

"Of course not! You're pretty!" she exclaimed.

"I'm more than just a pretty face," he grumbled.

Veronica reached up and kissed his cheek. "Yes, but it's such a pretty face!" she said with a grin.

"I feel so used," he complained.

"You love it when I use you, and you know it!" Veronica countered.

Logan smirked. They resumed their walking to class. Then he asked, "So what did Wallace say when you talked to him yesterday? I know he spent time with Jackie after Jazmin left, which by the way, we should keep to ourselves. It will only make things worse if Jazmin hears that."

"You should be telling Dick that. He's the one with foot-in-mouth disease," Veronica said.

"True. But it's always under control when he's with Mac. She's good for him," Logan said.

"I know. I am so happy they got back together. Did you hear them last night? Talk about enthusiasm!" Veronica explained.

"How could I not hear them? You should've taken me up on my offer," Logan informed her with a leer.

Veronica burst out laughing. "I am not going to try and out-sex Dick and Mac! That's absurd and our sex life is our business!" she exclaimed.

Logan just grinned and refused to comment. "So back to my original question. What did Wallace have to say?" he asked.

"Wallace told me that spending time with Jackie made him realize that he wasn't in love with Jazmin. If he had been, he wouldn't have been so willing to kiss Jackie like that," Veronica shared. "I don't think he knows yet what he really wants."

"So is he going to try to have a long distance relationship with Jackie or what? I don't think that'll work," Logan said.

"We don't know that. If both of them really want it, it could. I just want Wallace to be happy. I'm disgusted with him and the way things turned out, but I also know Jackie. I know she initiated the entire thing," Veronica said loyally.

"So that's how you're dealing? Blaming the whole thing on Jackie?" Logan asked.

"Works for me," Veronica replied flippantly. "Besides, Wallace feels really bad about everything. It wasn't like he planned it or meant to hurt Jazmin anymore than Dick meant to hurt Mac."

"Well, Mac and Dick were broken up, and Dick was hammered. Wallace got Jazmin into bed and then the _very __next __day_ was caught making out in public with his ex. It's not the same thing. Your tendency to put on those rose colored glasses with the people you love is going to lead to disappointment like it did with Duncan," Logan warned.

Veronica looked sullen at his pointed remark. "Wallace isn't Duncan. He never screws up. He's allowed to make a mistake. We've forgiven a lot worse from each other and all our friends," she defended.

Logan didn't want to argue with her. It wasn't like he condemned Wallace. It was just that Veronica's selective memory sometimes bugged the hell out of him. "Hey, isn't that Jazmin going in your bio class?" he asked, pointing.

"Yeah. Jazmin!" she yelled, trying to get her attention. Jazmin looked back when she heard her name; however, she didn't stop. "Did you see that? She saw me but went in without stopping. Do you think she's mad at me?

"I think she's upset in general, and you probably remind her a bit too much of why she's upset. You shouldn't take it personally; it's not about you," Logan assured her. He gave her a hug. "I'll see you after class."

Veronica hoped he was right. She went into class and saw that Jazmin was not sitting in their usual spot. Instead, she had elected to sit between the wall and someone else.

"Hey, Barbie! Over here!" Veronica looked at Daisy who was waving at her. Veronica headed toward her. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. Or at least not bellow it across the room!" Veronica complained.

Daisy just grinned, unapologetic. "It's a compliment. Growing up in Puerto Rico every little girl carried around a Barbie doll. I begged my parents one year for a Barbie dream house," Daisy revealed.

Veronica was surprised. "Really? I can't picture you carrying around a Barbie doll!"

"When I hit puberty, I was heartbroken when I realized I wasn't going to look anything like Barbie. It was only when they came out with Puerto Rican Barbie that I quit being dissatisfied with my appearance," Daisy admitted.

Veronica laughed. "I can't believe that! You never cease to surprise me. So when you call me Barbie, you're not really trying to insult me?" Veronica asked.

"Well, maybe at first. I learned to get over my Barbie fetish by realizing how unrealistic her figure was, especially for someone like me. When I first met you, you looked so much like a Barbie with your long blond hair, blue eyes, and a tiny figure that I hated it. I didn't think anyone could come close to Barbie," Daisy said.

"I am not a Barbie! I'm too short for one thing," Veronica said.

"You're not that short. Just compared to men. For a woman you're just slightly below average. At least to me. Puerto Rican women aren't overly tall as a rule," Daisy said.

"Okay, we've officially exhausted this topic!" Veronica said. "How was your break?"

"Fine. Me and a cousin drove to Santa Barbra. Nothing too exciting but the drive was nice. How about you?" Daisy asked.

"It was wonderful in parts and not so good in others. The wedding was perfect, but Jazmin and Wallace broke up," she revealed.

"I was wondering why she wasn't sitting with you. Is she mad at you?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. She won't return my phone calls. I know she's upset. Jackie, Wallace's high school girlfriend, was staying at our hotel. We caught him kissing her," Veronica shared.

Daisy winced. "Ouch! Poor Wallace!" she said.

"Poor Wallace? Don't you mean poor Jazmin?" Veronica inquired.

"Well, I can imagine the scene that occurred afterward and the anger he faced. Jazmin strikes me as a powder keg. Italians aren't much different from Puerto Ricans when it comes to temper and betrayals. I take it she was mad," Daisy said.

"Mad would be an understatement. Let's just say, I wouldn't ever want to piss her off. She slapped Jackie _and_ Wallace so hard that I felt it!" Veronica said.

"Really?" Daisy gave Jazmin a contemplative look. "She actually slapped them? I'm impressed!"

The professor came in, and they had to cut the conversation short.

After class, Veronica headed to the door, determined to catch up with Jazmin. Daisy trailed after her, always wanting to see drama unfold.

"Jazmin, wait up!" Veronica shouted.

Jazmin stopped and turned to face Veronica. Eying her warily, she said, "What's up?"

"What's up? That's what I want to know. You haven't returned my phone calls, and you made a point of not sitting with me. Are you mad at me?" Veronica asked.

Jazmin's expression softened. "No, of course not," Jazmin said.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Veronica asked. "You know I'm mad at Wallace, too, for what he did. He feels awful about it."

Jazmin's face hardened. "See that's exactly why I've avoided you. I don't need you to defend Wallace to me or explain him. He's your family now. I get that. You and I haven't known each other all that long. I figured it'd be easier if we took a break, too," Jazmin said.

Veronica looked upset. "You and Wallace broke up. You and I didn't. We were friends before you and him started dating, or did you forget?" Veronica reminded her.

"No, I didn't forget. Being friends with you has meant a lot to me. You're the first real girlfriend I've ever had. You and Mac have been such good friends to me. But seeing you now hurts me. I just think of Wallace," Jazmin admitted.

"I'm not Wallace. We don't look anything alike!" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jazmin didn't smile; she just looked sad. "I know you're not Wallace, but he's your best friend and now your brother. I'd never expect you to be on my side against him. Family is everything. I'd hate to think of my life without Jason, so I don't expect you to take my side."

"Why do I have to take sides at all? What's going on with you and Wallace has nothing to do with you or me," Veronica told her.

Jazmin sighed. "I'm sorry, Veronica. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just need some time. I can't separate you and Wallace right now. I know it's not rational, and it's not fair to you. But nothing about this is fair to me either. I'm sorry. I'll call you when I'm feeling better," Jazmin said. Then she turned and walked away.

Daisy saw her leave and walked up to Veronica. "I take it things didn't go very well," Daisy observed.

"No. She says I remind her of Wallace, and she needs time," Veronica said morosely.

"Look on the bright side," Daisy said.

"What's that?" Veronica asked.

"You still have me!" Daisy said as she threw her arms around her affectionately.

Veronica laughed and rolled her eyes. "Like you're such a prize!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I'm an acquired taste, like fine wine," Daisy remarked.

"More like escargot!" Veronica countered, smiling.

Daisy wrinkled her nose. "Snails? Gross! You know I'm growing on you," she insisted.

"Well, I live with Dick Casablancas so what's that say about me and my taste?" Veronica said with a laugh.

Daisy just snickered. Veronica parted her company in much better spirits. Who knew that Daisy end up being someone that'd lift her spirits?

*****_Mac __and __Dick*****_

Mac and Dick walked out of anatomy holding hands. "I can't believe that our professor is already talking tests when we just got back from break!" Dick complained. "I don't want to spend my free time studying the anatomy of a pig!"

"It's college. They don't care about our social life," Mac said.

Dick eyed her suggestively. "I'd much rather study your anatomy!" Dick said.

"And you may. _After_ class!" Mac said with a smile. "Look, there's Daisy." She waved. Daisy saw her and walked toward them.

"Hey, chica. Dick. How's it going? Or do I need to ask. You two look happy," Daisy said.

"We're back together," Dick said proudly, throwing his arm around Mac and pulling against him.

"You finally put him out of his misery I see," Daisy said to Mac, smiling at the happy picture they presented.

Mac looked lovingly at Dick. "Let's just say I put us both out of our misery!" Mac said.

"Veronica told me that your Vegas trip had some unexpected problems," Daisy said.

"That's one way of putting it," Mac replied dryly.

"Wallace got bitch-slapped!" Dick said with a grin.

"Dick, don't go bragging about that to people. Wallace doesn't need the reminder," Mac admonished.

They spotted Jason and Eli across the quad talking heatedly. "Look at the two of them," Dick pointed. "It can't be a good sign. I told Wallace not to mess with Jackie."

"Do you think they're plotting ways to punish him?" Daisy wondered.

Dick looked startled at the suggestion. "I hope not!" Dick said.

"You both are wrong!" Mac defended. "First of all, Eli would never hurt Wallace no matter the reason. And second of all, Jason may be mad at Wallace, but I can't see him making plans to punish Wallace."

"I hope you're right," Dick said. "'Cause Wallace is my friend. Not to mention Ronnie would go nuts, which makes Logan nuts."

"Well, I don't have a class to go to. I'll go over there and see what's up," Daisy offered.

"Come find me in the cafeteria if you find out anything," Dick said. Mac said goodbye as Dick walked her to her computer class.

Daisy sauntered toward Jason and Eli with only a hint of nervousness. The last time she'd spoken with Jason hadn't gone so well. "Hey, boys," Daisy said, greeting them.

They looked at her without a hint of welcome. "Hey, Daisy," Eli said. "I gotta go. We'll talk later," he said to Jason as he walked off.

"So stranger, what were the two of you talking so intensely about?" Daisy inquired.

"Nothing that concerns you," Jason said brusquely.

"Wow! I see spring break did nothing for your manners," Daisy said.

"My manners are just fine, thanks. You're the one butting in on something that doesn't concern you," Jason said pointedly.

"You know I used to think you were charming. Obviously, first impressions are often false," Daisy said in annoyance. She turned to leave.

Jason reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait a sec. I didn't mean to be rude. I just go a lot going on right now," he said.

"Yeah, I heard about Jazmin and Wallace. Tough break," Daisy said.

"Is that what you'd call it?" Jason said in distaste.

"What would you call it?" Daisy inquired.

"I'd call it the last time Wallace ever treats a woman so shabbily, especially not my sister," Jason said.

Daisy laughed at his hypocrisy. "You're something else!" she exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked, annoyed at her amusement.

"You want to condemn Wallace because he treated your sister badly, but you thought nothing of sleeping with me and then forgetting I exist. Talk about a hypocrite," Daisy said mockingly.

Jason's expression darkened. Whether in anger or embarrassment, Daisy didn't know. "You and I hooked up one time. I didn't realize you were looking for anything more. It's not the same thing at all," Jason defended.

"I wasn't expecting hearts and candy, Jason. But no woman likes to feel like she's forgettable. A phone call the next day is just good manners. When you don't call and pretty much disappear after getting what you wanted, it makes the woman feel cheap. For someone with a twin sister he claims to adore, you're pretty clueless," Daisy said with disdain. "Luckily, I found out how shallow you are, so there's no real harm done." Without giving him a chance to reply, she walked away, leaving him looking after her. "Always leave them wanting more," was her motto.

Jason's face flushed in anger at her jab. He knew she had a point; he had behaved badly with her. He had planned on making it up to her. Now, however, he couldn't focus on her. Jazmin needed him more. The timing with him and Daisy never seemed to be right. His eyes full of regret, he watched her walk out of sight.

******_The __Food __Court******_

Veronica was sitting with Duncan when Logan joined him. He kissed her and sat down with them. "So what's up?" he asked them.

"You tell me. What did Jason say?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing. He wasn't in class," Logan said. "This is the first class he's missed all semester. I don't think that's a good sign."

"Do you think he's avoiding you?" Veronica asked. "Because I was just telling Duncan how Jazmin ignored me in bio and then after class informed me that seeing me reminded her of Wallace."

"I'm sorry to hear that. She just needs time," Logan assured her.

"I hope you're right," Veronica said. "I just hate this."

Dick arrived and joined them. "We just saw Jason and Eli looking very intent," he shared. "Daisy thinks they may be plotting revenge."

Duncan refrained from commenting, knowing he couldn't be impartial.

"Let's hope not," Logan said.

"Eli would never hurt Wallace," Veronica said confidently. "He was probably trying to make Jason see reason."

"You're forgetting Eli's own feelings for Jazmin," Duncan reminded them. The men looked grim at the reminder while Veronica appeared worried.

Veronica looked for a change in topic and glanced around the cafeteria. She spotted Parker and Piz across the way. They appeared to be arguing. "Piz and Parker look upset, too," she observed.

The group looked up. Dick looked knowingly at Duncan. "Maybe they're arguing about the hot-tub magic you and Parker produced in Vegas," he said.

"What?" Veronica asked in shock. She looked at Logan who shrugged. "First I've heard of this," Logan replied.

"Don't look now but the Pisster is coming your way, and he looks pissed," Dick warned.

They looked and saw Dick was right. Piz looked mad; Parker was trailing after him looking upset.

Piz marched up to the table looking very angry and determined. Parker grabbed his arm. "Don't, please," she begged. He shook it off. "If you're going to be with me, I'm not letting this slide."

He turned to the table. "Duncan, you and I need to talk. Stand up and face me like a man. Not like the cheating sneak you've shown yourself to be!"

Duncan and his friends looked surprised by Piz's demand. Duncan got to his feet. Before he could say anything, Piz shocked them all by taking a swing and connecting with Duncan's face. "You had better keep your damn hands off of Parker. She's my girlfriend, not yours!"

Duncan didn't react, figuring he deserved one punch at least.

Piz looked at Logan. "I never understood you, man. But now I do. I didn't love Veronica enough to fight for her. I realize that now." He turned back to Duncan. He reached for Parker's hand and pulled her to his side. "Parker told me about what happened between you two in Vegas. She also told me that she made it clear that she loved me and wanted to be with me. Is that clear?"

Duncan looked at Parker who looked embarrassed and apologetic. "It's clear," Duncan replied.

"Don't forget. When you see Parker, keep on walking!" Piz ordered angrily. Then he turned to leave. Parker mouthed a silent apology to her friends. She locked eyes with Duncan, an unspoken communication flaring between them. Looking sad and regretful, she turned and followed after Piz.

Duncan rejoined his friends who were looking shocked by the events that just occurred. "Oh my God, dude! You were just Piz-slapped! Wait 'til I tell Mac what she missed!"

Duncan looked after the departing couple. Piz had surprised him. He hadn't realized the man had it in him. Duncan couldn't blame him. If their situations were reversed, he'd have done the same thing. It looks like Piz loved her enough to fight for her. He had to respect that.

****_To __Be __Continued****_

_Did Piz surprise you? I know he's not a popular character, but I decided to give him a bit more of a backbone. Without it, it's no real competition! More to come!_


	39. Chapter 39

**For my Weevil fans: This chapter contains a lot of him. It also gives further details about what he and Jason are up to. The full answer will finally be revealed in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think of the Weevil/Veronica scene. I do assume that Weevil knows what Cassidy did to her. It was never clarified on the show how public ALL his deeds became. In my story, either Weevil figured it out or Veronica told him. This chapter has been ready since I posted the last one. However, I don't post until at least 10 people have had a chance to read and review the previous chapter. Much thanks to those that consistently review!**

Chapter 39: Fractured Relationships

*****_MaDi*****_

Dick woke up and stretched. He glanced at Mac lying next to him and smiled. They had spent every night together since they officially got back together in Vegas. Dick thought if he played his cards right he may convince her to just move in altogether. He ran a hand down her smooth skin, marveling at how perfect she was. Dick always figured he'd end up with a woman who just wanted him for his body or his money. He never really considered the possibility of finding someone who loved him for him; someone he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life waking up next to.

Mac stirred and opened her eyes to see Dick grinning down at her. She smiled back. "'Morning," she said lazily. "Is it time to get up?"

"It is if you insist on us having breakfast with Parker and the Pisster!" Dick said with a grimace.

Mac sat up and frowned at him. "Quit calling him that, Dick. Parker loves him, and I consider Piz my friend. He's a good guy," she insisted.

"He's okay. But Duncan's better," Dick countered.

"We've known Duncan longer, you especially. Next to Logan, he's your oldest friend."

"Actually, I've known Duncan longer than Logan," Dick supplied.

"Really? I didn't know that," Mac said.

"Remember, Logan didn't go to elementary school with us," Dick reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Mac said. "Anyway, Parker is my roommate and a good friend of mine. It's not like I have that many girlfriends to begin with. She's upset enough over what happened with Duncan and the scene that occurred yesterday. We need to spend time with them, so they know they have our support."

Dick threw her a pouting glance. "They don't have _my_ support!" he grumbled.

She leaned over until she was half lying on top of him. Giving him a beseeching look, she said, "You and I are a couple, Dick. _I _need your support. You don't want to disappoint me over such a small thing, do you?"

"You're sneaky, Mackie! You know I can't say no to you about anything!" Dick complained. "You need to quit using those Jedi mind tricks on me!

Mac laughed. Over Christmas break when she discovered that Dick had not ever seen the Star Wars movies, she insisted he watch them. She knew Cassidy had loved them, and it made her sad to see more evidence of how disconnected the two of them had been. Of course, Dick had loved the movies insisting that now he understood Mac , becoming convinced that she had Jedi powers. They're had been many an argument at the beach house on which character was the best. Veronica, of course, insisting it was Han (no surprise there), Logan voted for Yoda while Mac loved the early feminism of Leia. And naturally, Chewie had been Dick's favorite character.

Mac rose up and kissed him sweetly. "I appreciate your sacrifice and promise to make it up to you!"

"You better!" he said.

"Let's get ready. I'll jump in the shower," Mac said.

"We should shower together and save time!" Dick suggested with grin.

Mac threw him a coy look but didn't refuse his request. Taking that as compliance, Dick jumped out of bed and followed eagerly after her.

_******On Campus An Hour Later*****_

Dick and Mac were eating breakfast with Parker and Piz an hour later. Dick kept giving Mac proud, happy looks. She had agreed to wear the t-shirt he got her for New Year's that said she loved her Dick. Of course, he was proudly wearing the one she got him that displayed her picture. Dick was doing a good job of hiding his dislike of Piz. They were discussing the basketball team's chances of going far in the play-offs without Jason.

"I can't believe Jason just quit like that," Piz said. He had shared with them what Wallace told him yesterday about Jason quitting the team.

"He's really pissed at Wallace," Dick said.

"Yeah, but who quits a sport when the team is doing well? It's the play-offs," Piz pointed out.

"Obviously, someone who isn't obsessed with the sport," Mac said with a smile.

Dick and Piz changed glances. There were just some things chicks didn't get.

"So have you heard from Jazmin?" Parker asked Mac.

"No, she's avoiding Veronica and not returning any calls," Mac said sadly. "I know she needs time. I'm going to pin her down after a few more days. I'm not related to Wallace."

"That'd be weird," Dick said with a frown.

"Well, maybe they'll work things out," Piz said. "Wallace left earlier to meet Jason on campus somewhere. Jason called him."

"He did?" Mac asked. "That's good news."

"You're assuming Jason called to chat," Dick pointed out. Then his phone beeped. He read the text from Chip. "Chip says we should head to the flagpole asap."

Mac frowned and drank the rest of her juice. "Okay."

They went outside to the flagpole. A small crowd was gathered around it. When they got closer and saw what everyone was looking at, they pushed their way through in disbelief. A familiar sight greeted them. Wallace was once again duct taped naked to the flagpole. This time a sign was taped to him that read, "I deserve this for cheating on my girlfriend."

Dick fought back an urge to laugh at Wallace's plight. Mac nudged him. "Do something!"

Suddenly, Veronica and Logan appeared. Veronica gasped in dismay, finding no humor at all in the situation; anger at her brother's plight obvious on her face. This time Wallace was not a stranger to her. She ripped down the sign while Logan moved to cut him down. Dick turned to Chip, who had been standing nearby, and said, "Let's get this crowd to move out." The two of them succeed in chasing off the spectators.

Dick helped Logan pull Wallace down. "You should wait until you get inside to pull off the duct tape. It'll be painful," Logan said.

"I know. Been there and done that," Wallace said dryly. He accepted Dick's t-shirt with a grateful smile.

"You gotta wear it inside out 'cause it says you belong to Mac, which you don't," Dick said, trying to lighten the mood.

Outraged, Veronica asked, "Did Jason do this?" She observed Wallace's black-eye and busted lip in growing anger.

Wallace nodded. "He called me and asked me to meet him here. I thought he wanted to work things out. Then he and Weevil jumped me."

"Weevil? No!" Veronica said in disbelief. "Weevil helped do this to you? He hit you?"

"Actually, Jason gave me the black-eye yesterday when he quit the team. No, Weevil didn't hit me; he just helped subdue me," Wallace shared as they walked slowly back to his dorm. "I didn't fight too much because I deserve this."

"You do not!" Veronica protested. "You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes!"

"I hurt and humiliated someone I care deeply for. I'd be just as angry if Logan had done the same thing to you," Wallace said. "At least this time, everyone on campus wasn't witness to my humiliation."

"But you would never retaliate in such a base fashion!" she countered. Then she pulled Logan aside. "Will you help him? I don't think our relationship's ready for me to see him in his birthday suit. Dick and Mac can go to the store and get him some Aloe Vera to sooth his skin."

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Where do you think? To hunt up Weevil. I'll meet you at our poli sci class. Hopefully, Jason will be there, so I can give him a big piece of my mind! No one treats my brother like this!" she said angrily and turned to leave. Logan grinned at her back, finding humor in the irony of Veronica's words.

******_Veronica and Weevil******_

Veronica found Weevil fairly quickly. He was in the maintenance building. He waited warily when he saw her walking in.

Veronica wasted no time in going on the attack. "How could you, Weevil? How could you do that to Wallace? I thought you were my friend! I thought I could trust you!"

"I _am_ your friend, and you can trust me," he replied simply.

Veronica went right up to him and poked him in his chest. "You had no right to do that to Wallace! He never deserved it back in high school, and he surely the hell doesn't now! I thought you'd outgrown your thug mentality!"

Weevil winced at her accusation and grabbed her hand before she could poke him again. "I didn't hurt Wallace even though I wanted to. Give me some credit," he said.

She stepped back and looked at him in dismay. "Credit? You want credit because you refrained from real violence? Gee, thanks, for not giving my new brother a beating! How kind of you!" she said, sarcasm dripping on every word.

Weevil's own temper was prodded by her sarcasm. "Wallace hurt Jazmin! You didn't see her face when she got off the plane in Chicago. I did! I stepped back and didn't interfere when she dated him. I trusted her with Wallace because I thought he was a decent guy and look what he did! And I'm the thug?" Weevil said.

"Wallace isn't perfect. No one is. He made a mistake, one he sincerely regrets. How many of your mistakes have I ignored or brushed aside or _let_ you get away with? When did you turn into such a hypocrite?" Veronica accused.

Weevil knew she had a point and remained silent. She continued. "I understand Jason's urge to punish Wallace-not that I'm going to let him get away with this. But you. I don't understand. After all these years, after all we've been through. You've known Jason less than a year. But that was long enough for you to betray your friends. To betray me. How could you?"

Weevil felt the guilt pile on as she talked. He knew she would react this way, and he'd done it anyway. He didn't know how to make her understand. "I'm sorry, V. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Veronica looked at him with disappointment and hurt, the anger suddenly gone. "You know a week ago I was so happy because I finally had a brother. And you know what Logan reminded me of? He reminded me that my dad's marriage didn't give me my first brothers because I had you. We both thought you were like my big brother. Never would I have dreamed you do anything to hurt me. Boy, was I wrong!"

Weevil felt sick at her words. Veronica wasn't often vulnerable. That she was now proved how hurt and upset she was by his actions. He stepped toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I messed up. I _am_ truly sorry for hurting you. Your friendship means a lot to me, V. It always has. There isn't a single person I respect or admire more than you. Our ties go beyond an exchange of favors, beyond even simple friendship. Please, tell me I didn't ruin that. You know it wasn't loyalty to Jason that compelled me. You know what she means to me."

Veronica didn't need him to say her name. She knew that Weevil was in love with Jazmin. She had suspected it, and now his actions and words confirmed it. As Veronica had requested, he never interfered. She sighed, sad and depressed at the entire mess. "You have to apologize to Wallace and make it up to him!" she ordered.

"If it will make you forgive me, I will," he said. He was relieved when she put her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"I depend on you, Weevil. I don't depend on a lot of people. Don't hurt me like this again," she said against his chest. Then she stepped back, so she could see his eyes.

"I won't. I promise. It's just Jason was so angry and so was I, especially when I heard Wallace had sex with her for the first time right before he went to another woman," Weevil admitted.

"Jason is not someone you can be friends with if he is going to be dangerous like his father or get you to do things like this," Veronica warned.

Weevil dropped his hands and sat down on a nearby chair. He gestured for her to sit in the one close to it. "Jason's no threat. He's a good guy. I've known a lot of bad ones; he ain't it. He's inherited a hated legacy. He's not anymore his father than Logan is his," Weevil pointed out.

"Maybe not. I like him and so does Logan-at least before this happened. Throwing a punch is understandable. Piz punched out Duncan yesterday for the same thing, but Jason went too far," Veronica said.

"Piz hit Kane? You're kidding? That's surprising!" Weevil remarked. "It takes a special gift to get a guy like Piz angry enough to hit."

"Well, Vegas made everyone crazy. It seems Parker and Duncan got a little carried away in the hot-tub. Piz really loves Parker and made it very clear that Duncan better back off," Veronica shared.

"It's funny how he never hit Logan when you were dating him!" Weevil said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, Logan and I never got busy in the hot-tub when I was dating him, nor were Piz and I really in love," Veronica remarked, refusing to rise to the bait.

Weevil decided to ask her what he had been unable to ask Jason. "Do you think Jazmin loved Wallace? Is that why she's so hurt?"

Veronica knew it wasn't easy for Weevil to ask that question. The fact that he did revealed a lot. "What do you know about Jazmin's background?" she asked. "Specifically her dating background before Duncan."

"Not too much. Jason's made reference to letting her down once when she dated his best friend who really hurt her," Weevil said.

"Well, I won't betray her confidence and tell you how the guy hurt her. Let's just say knowing what you know about my background and history, hers is, in many ways, worse," Veronica said.

"She was raped?" Weevil asked in shock.

"No, nothing like that. But you'll have to ask her. If Jason didn't tell you, I can't. But know that her first boyfriend hurt her like no one woman ever wants to be hurt. Dating Duncan was such a disappointment because she had built him up in her mind as being so perfect, nothing like Joseph or her dad. When she found out about what he did to Gory, she couldn't handle it. Then you came along," Veronica said.

"Me? What did I do? I never even went out with her!" Weevil protested.

"How do you think it makes a girl feel when you make it clear you're attracted to her but not enough to do anything about it?" Veronica asked him.

"It's not like that!" he defended.

"Maybe not, but that's how Jazmin feels about your mixed signals. Wallace was a welcome relief because they were friends, and she felt safe dating him. They may not have the explosive chemistry you and she have, but there's a lot to be said for feeling secure in a relationship," Veronica explained. "Wallace's actions have probably cemented her already damaged self-image."

"How can a girl as beautiful as her have a poor self-image?" Weevil asked in disbelief.

"It's usually the beautiful ones that do," Veronica said.

"You don't," he replied.

"Ah, you think I'm beautiful! How sweet!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "You know you're beautiful. I'm sure Echolls tells you it daily."

"Only every other day," she remarked with a smirk. Then she said, "A girl's self-image is usually formed by their father and the men in her life. From what I can tell, Jazmin's life was pretty isolated. Only Jason and that guy Joseph were her main companions. Jason adores her, but Joseph's betrayal isn't something she will get over easily. I don't know if she was in love with Wallace or not, but it doesn't matter. She trusted him and opened herself to him, and he hurt her."

"So if you understand that, why are you so mad at what we did? Wallace wasn't really hurt," Weevil said.

Veronica's eyes got that angry glint in them again, and she stood. "No one, especially not some newbie I thought was my friend, is going to hurt and humiliate someone I love. You're forgiven only because our years of friendship make me inclined to give you a free pass. Jason gets no such consideration. And the next time he convinces you to hurt someone I love, I will take that as a sign that you've decided to become his lackey instead of my friend!" Her speech got her all worked up again. After she stopped talking, she gave him one final glare and stomped off.

Weevil debated for a moment on whether or not he should warn Jason. Then he decided not to. Jason needed to learn like everyone else. It never pays to piss off Veronica Mars.

_*****Veronica, Logan, and Jason Outside of Their Political Science Class*****_

Veronica felt a wave of satisfaction after she left her impromptu meeting with Nish Sweeny, the editor of the school newspaper. Just as she hoped, Nish still felt she owed Veronica for the list of Castle members Veronica had provided last year. Jason's budding journalism career will be over before it really took off. Now to find Jason.

Logan was waiting for outside of class. "Is Weevil still alive?" he asked.

"Barely," she replied. "How's Wallace? Does he have any hair left?"

"It seems Weevil insisted Jason leave on his underwear, so he's okay. It could've been worse," Logan said. "What did Weevil say?"

"That he was sorry. Jason got him worked up over Jazmin. I think he's in love with her," Veronica said. "He promised to apologize to Wallace and stay out of Jason's plans next time they affect one of us."

"There's Jason," Logan said, pointing him out to Veronica. Before Logan could stop her, she marched up to Jason and reached into her bag. Without saying a word, she tazered Jason before he could react. After he writhed and fell to the ground she said, "I can understand your desire to retaliate against Wallace for hurting Jazmin. But you hurt and humiliated _my_ brother. If you do it again, you'll make an enemy out of me. I don't think you want that." Jason looked up at her in dismay. The woman was a freak of nature! Who goes around tazering people? Without saying more, she turned and walked into class, ignoring the onlookers who had stopped to watch the show.

Logan watched her go. "What a woman!" he thought with admiration. Then he extended his hand to Jason and helped him to his feet. "I like you, Jason. But Veronica's my life. When she's upset, I'm upset. This needs to end. We're all sorry for Jazmin's pain. We care about her. But Wallace's actions weren't intentional. We're not trying to dismiss what he did, but he's human. And he's also the best guy I have ever known. Find a way to get past this or don't come back to Hearst in the fall," Logan informed him. He gave Jason a salute; then he followed Veronica into class.

Jason decided it was best if he not attend class today. He knew Veronica would be mad about Wallace for awhile, and he didn't trust her not to tazer him again. He headed to the newspaper office. He was dismayed to discover that Veronica Mars had been there ahead of him. His editor informed him that his services were no longer needed. "Do you know Veronica Mars?" Jason asked her, suspicious.

"She worked here a short time at the beginning of her freshmen year. She's a resourceful woman," Nish said.

"I bet she was here earlier, wasn't she?" he asked.

Nish shrugged. "Don't go pissing off a woman with her skills. She brought down the Castle and gave me the exclusive as well as a list of powerful members. I owe her. Sorry," she said. But she didn't look that sorry.

Jason left in anger and frustration. He couldn't believe he had been so easily out maneuvered. He was torn between anger and grudging respect. In disgust with the whole day, he headed home.

_******Wallace*******_

Wallace finally convinced Dick and Mac that he was okay and that he didn't need Dick and his frat brothers to give Jason a beating. Closing the door behind them, he sighed in relief. Although he appreciated their support, he wanted to just go back to bed and cover his head in shame. A part of him hated Jason and Weevil for forcing him to relive the most humiliating experience of his teenage life. The other part of him knew that it was different this time. First, he had done something truly awful that warranted some type of punishment. Secondly, he wasn't the new guy on campus and the entire school hadn't been witness to his humiliation. Luckily, it was still early in the morning. The campus didn't get to capacity until ten.

Wallace wanted to pick up the phone and call Jazmin. If he could just hear her voice and know that she was okay, he could get pass this. Knowing that he hurt her like he did was killing him. She was the first girl that he had met in a long time that he both admired and cared for. Wallace honestly thought she could be the one. She seemed to be everything he wanted in a woman. How was he supposed to know that he'd see Jackie again after all this time? Or that his feelings for her would spring to life once again? Wallace didn't know if he and Jackie were fated like she thought; some things _were_ just coincidence. Nor did he like her machinations; sometimes she was a bit too manipulative. It was the one quality of Veronica's that he didn't always like. He wasn't sure he wanted it in a mate.

Thinking about Jason's reaction to what he did, Wallace grimaced. He knew how protective Jason was, and Jason did warn him. However, he thought they were friends. Wallace greatly underestimated how strong his anger would be. He didn't know what he should do to fix this. For the first time in his life, Wallace had no clear path. How did he make it up to both Jalenos? Could he honestly have a future with Jackie? He wasn't prepared to suddenly move to New York, nor could he see himself as a stepfather for a kid he didn't know and had never met. Feeling more depressed than he had in a long time, he crawled back into bed.

******_The Jalenos*****_

Eli went over to Jason's for one last study session before their test on Saturday. He wasn't really in the mood, but maybe it will take his mind off of things. Jason let him in looking disgruntled.

"Hey, what's up?" Eli asked. He followed Jason into the kitchen. "You look like your day was as bad as mine. Teaching Wallace a lesson didn't warm your innards?"

Jason gave him a sour look. "Well, if it didn't, I'm sure the volts from Veronica's tazer did. That woman is completely unhinged!"

Eli smirked knowingly. "You were warned about V. She found me, too," he said.

"Did you get tazered?" Jason asked.

"No, she was more hurt than angry with me," Eli said with a frown.

"She doesn't waste any time; she got me fired from the school paper, too. Logan told me to let this go, or I'd regret returning in the fall," Jason shared.

"V's something else when she's in a terror. Nothing intimidates her. I once had an entire motorcycle gang in high school corner her when she was alone late at night, and she didn't even flinch," Eli said. Then he said, "Don't ask me again to do something that will upset her like that. You and I are friends, and maybe someday we can be as tight as me and V. I appreciate the way you're helping me. You're new to our group, so you may not get the ties that bind us. I care about your sister; I'm sure you know that. It makes me angry that Fennel hurt her. But he's like a brother to V. In high school, when Echolls had turned the entire school against her, Wallace was the only one stupid or brave enough to sit with her at lunch and be her friend. Once she gives her loyalty, it's absolute. She looks to me to have her back because I always have, just as she's had mine. That means I'm supposed to have the backs of those she cares about. And I let her down. I can't do that again. I won't."

Jason said nothing for a few minutes. He went to the fridge and got them drinks. He sat them down on the table and then sat down across from Eli. "I'm sorry, Eli, for causing so much friction with your friends. Maybe I should explain why I'm so insanely protective of Jazzie. I know I mentioned that things went wrong with her first serious boyfriend, my best friend Joseph."

"Yea, you mentioned it," Eli said as he opened up the can of soda.

"The three of us grew up together. My dad didn't let very many people get close to us. Since Joseph's dad was his close friend and business partner, our families were always together. Jazzie trailed after us when we were little, kept us on our toes in junior high. In high school, Joseph finally saw how amazing she was. She'd loved him forever. They dated for close to a year before she found him in bed with two girls. She was devastated. Things got worse a few weeks later when she discovered she was pregnant," Jason shared.

Eli was stunned at that revelation. "She had a baby?" he asked.

"Not exactly. Our parents tried to pressure her to marry Joseph and forgive him. She rarely went against our father, but she dug in her heels and refused. Joseph got a lot of heat from his parents and became angry with her. One day he cornered her alone at the house. He tried to bully her and when she once again refused to give in, he put his hands on her. He hit her, and she fell down the stairs. She lost her baby."

Eli experienced a tumultuous range of emotions at hearing the tale. Veronica had warned him it was bad, but somehow he had not imagined this. "When exactly did this happen?" he asked.

"Toward the end of her junior year. Senior year wasn't a picnic for her. Getting out of Chicago became her goal. She convinced our grandparents she'd go nuts if she had to stay in Chicago where she always had to see Joseph. Our dad wouldn't cut ties with his family even after what happened. Coming to Hearst was her chance to start fresh," Jason shared.

"I can't believe you let him live," Eli said grimly.

"He was my best friend. He betrayed us both. I beat him to an inch of his life, but my dad forced me to back off. He uses every opportunity to torment Jazmin when he sees her," Jason said. "Maybe you can now understand why I'm not reasonable when it comes to her. I let her down with Joseph. I didn't know he was capable of the things he did. You should've seen her, Eli. She was completely destroyed. It took her a full year to put herself back together. Coming here was a great decision for her," Jason said. "I've felt good about all the friends she's made here. Even Duncan wasn't a bad guy. I just wanted her to know who he was, so that she'd never again be surprised like that. Joseph surprised us both. I swore to myself that I'd die before I'd see her hurt like that again. I thought Wallace was a good guy; I trusted him with her. But once again, I was deceived. I failed her. When it comes to her, I'm not always reasonable. I'm sorry."

Eli understood where he was coming from. If V knew this, then she'd probably get over what Jason did if he played his cards right. "Well, let's hit the books. The test is Saturday morning. Hopefully, we'll have something else to look forward to this summer if things go well," Eli said.

"Yeah, my Uncle Nico liked you. He'll help us," Jason said.

Before they got very far, Jazmin stormed into the room. "I just got off the phone with Mac. She told me what you two did to Wallace this morning! What is wrong with you? How could you do that to him?" Jazmin demanded.

"He hurt and humiliated you. He's lucky that's all I did," Jason said.

"He is _not_ Joseph, and you will not treat him like he is!" Jazmin exclaimed.

"He used you and then went to another woman. That sounds familiar," Jason reminded her.

Jazmin looked pained at the reminder. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she pinned Jason with an angry glare. "I do not need you to tell me what Wallace did. He hurt me. He disappointed me. But he's not Joseph. He could never be, and you know it. Joseph is a monster with no redeeming qualities. I love you for wanting to punish the guy who hurt me. I can't say I'm surprised." She looked at Eli. "But I am surprised that you let Jason drag you into this. Wallace is your friend and so is Veronica. What happens between Wallace and me is between us. I know he made a public spectacle of himself and my raging made it worse. But you two are going to fix this."

"Veronica got me fired from the school newspaper, and she tazered me," Jason supplied.

Jazmin looked dismayed for a moment. "Well, I guess you of all people should understand her instinct to punish the person who hurt her family," she said pointedly. "Consider you even. No more retaliations or punishments. I know Mac will be telling her the same thing. Mac invited us to go to her family's dinner this Friday. Her sister Lauren is finally in remission. They're having a dinner party at the Sinclair's to celebrate. Mac specifically asked that you _both_ come. I told her you would. And I expect you both to be there, _and_ I expect you to clear the air with Wallace and Veronica. If I can manage to be in the same room with Wallace, then you two will suck it up and do the same." She gave them once last glare and flounced out of the room, leaving the two men looking after her in disgruntled amazement.

"And I thought my grandma was bossy," Eli remarked dryly.

Jason sighed and opened up their book. This was one party he wasn't looking forward to.

******_The Beach House******_

Mac hung up the phone and faced her friends. "Jazmin was really upset to hear about what her brother and Weevil did. I don't think she had anything to do with it," Mac told them.

"Well, she knew her brother would do something. After all, she threw his name in as a warning in Vegas that day," Veronica said, still unhappy about the entire thing.

Logan squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Actually, she warned him to avoid her brother," Logan said.

"Dude, it was a total threat!" Dick argued.

"It doesn't matter!" Mac insisted. "We are going to get past this and let it go. Wallace screwed up. Jason and Eli did, too. And Veronica needs to retire her tazer before she pisses off the wrong person again," Mac advised, giving her a look.

"Love me, love my tazer!" she insisted with a grin. Mac just rolled her eyes.

"Your girlfriend is whacked!" Dick told Logan, who just grinned and looked proud.

"I'm just so happy about my sister, and I don't want anything ruining that. So everyone's going to just suck it up and play nice. Is that clear?" Mac asked, standing with her hands on her hip. She gave Veronica a warning look.

"Fine! I'll be nice. But Jason better, too!" Veronica said grudgingly.

"Jazmin assured me that she'd take care of him and Eli. Everyone's got three days to get over themselves and move on," Mac said. "Of course, I realize that it won't be that simple for Jazmin. But if she's willing to come to dinner knowing Wallace will be there, then everyone else needs to do their part." She went and sat down next to Dick who immediately put his arm around her and brought her up against him.

"I'm just bummed that I didn't get to see you tazer Jason! I miss all the good stuff!" Dick complained.

Veronica threw a cushion at him; he ducked, and it hit Mac square in the face.

"Oops!" Veronica said, grinning.

Her friends laughed. Mac just picked up the pillow and threw it back.

"Pillow fight!" Dick bellowed, jumping to his feet and whacking Veronica who shrieked with laughter. The battle was on.

******_Chapter End******_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing Veronica in her old form. Some of you may notice, I have shifted the story as it reaches its ending so that Veronica is a catalyst for the action rather than MaDi. I am doing this in preparation for the rest of the story that will unfold in a final sequel that will center more around LoVe. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I think the best parts have already been written, so it's time to draw this chapter to a conclusion! Reviews make me happy, make me post sooner, and make me write more!_


	40. Chapter 40

**This is the final chapter in this story. Your reviews and encouragement have made this a fun and worthwhile experience. So much so, that I have planned out a final installment in this story that will cover the summer months and their junior year. It will probably be a few weeks at least before I post the first chapter. Due to the complexity of the storylines I have planned, I want to have several chapters already written out before I post. The story will be centered primarily around LoVe. Eli and Jason will be going into business together as will Dick, Logan, and Mac. A relative of Gory's will come to town looking for some payback. That's all the hints you will get!**

Chapter 40: Mending Fences

_******Thursday Morning of the Same Week******_

Weevil knew that he had better clear the air with Wallace before the dinner tomorrow night. He didn't want to apologize with an audience. Not to mention, he wanted it done before he saw Veronica again. The woman sure knew how to tie a man in knots. In that respect, she was a lot like her late best friend Lilly. Lilly was never so happy as she was when she had people jumping through hoops on her behalf. Some women just knew how to lead men by their noses.

As he was about to go into Wallace's dorm, he spotted Wallace coming out. "Yo, Fennel!" he hollered, gaining Wallace's attention.

Wallace stopped and waited warily. "I was just about to go to your dorm room to talk with you," Weevil said.

"I have an early practice. Our first play-off game is tonight," Wallace explained.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what went down the other day. I shouldn't have let Jason talk me into being a part of that. But I was mad, too, at you for hurting Jaz. How could you do that?" Weevil asked in spite of his good intentions.

Wallace looked away a moment before answering. "You told me once that you loved Lilly Kane in high school, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Weevil replied, not sure where Wallace was going with this.

"Imagine that she didn't die but just went across the country for college. You two didn't end things so much as circumstances were against you. Then imagine being in Vegas with a new girl. A girl you thought was the perfect girl for you. A girl you could see spending your life with. Then imagine Lilly suddenly showing up and the chance meeting convinces her that fate had brought you back together. Imagine her declaring her love for you in a public place and then kissing you. Would you be able to instantly resist and tell her you felt nothing?" Wallace asked pointedly.

Weevil was caught off guard by Wallace's analogy. He hadn't bothered to put himself in Wallace's shoes. "Is that the way it happened?" he asked.

"That's exactly the way it happened," Wallace replied. "Jackie was the only serious girlfriend I had in high school. We didn't break up so much as she had to leave and go raise her son. Seeing her again caught me off guard."

"But how could you go from Jazmin's bed to another woman? That's what I don't get," Weevil said.

"I didn't want to be with Jackie. I didn't seduce Jazmin and then run to Jackie. I was with Jazmin because I wanted to be. We had a perfect night. Then I ran into Jackie at the casino, and Jazmin got upset. I apologized and the next morning is when Jackie got in the elevator I was on. I was going downstairs for breakfast. It wasn't a planned tryst or anything. When Jackie kissed me, all these feelings I had forgotten were there came rushing back. It was like it was beyond my control," Wallace explained.

Weevil sighed. "I didn't really picture that. I'm sorry, man. I know you're a good guy; I should've given you the benefit of the doubt. It's just Jazmin was so shattered when she got home to Chicago. She's been so hurt in the past and really trusted you. So did Jason. He felt like he'd let his sister down and was once again deceived by a friend," Weevil explained.

Wallace looked regretful. "Jason's response was extreme, but it was more justified than when you and your boys did the same thing in high school. Thanks for making him leave on my underwear this time," Wallace said.

Weevil grinned. "I knew V would be pissed, so I was half-assing it. I think maybe I've outgrown that sort of thing. It wasn't as much fun as it used to be," he shared.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Wallace said, smiling. "So do you think the twins will ever forgive me?"

"I don't think it's Jazmin's nature to hold a grudge," Weevil said.

"You didn't see her, Weevil. She slapped me so hard I saw stars. And she slapped Jackie just as hard. She has a wicked temper that I have never seen on a woman. I think holding a grudge would be a piece of cake for her!" Wallace said with devotion.

"She got violent? Wow! I don't think she told Jason that because he didn't mention it," Weevil said.

Wallace wanted to ask Weevil if Duncan was right about Weevil liking her as more than a friend. However, Weevil wasn't really the kind of guy that invited confidences. The fact that he once mentioned to Wallace and the twins that he thought he may have loved Lilly had been surprising enough. "Are they coming to Mac's party tomorrow night?" he asked instead.

"Jazmin ordered us both there and told her brother to apologize to you. She yelled a lot when she heard about what we did. She didn't have anything to do with it, just so you know," Weevil told him.

"I didn't think she did, but it's good to know that she wasn't cheering you guys on," Wallace said.

"So how about I pick you up tomorrow and take you to the party, so V knows we're cool?" Weevil suggested with a grin.

"Only if you come to my game tonight," Wallace said.

Weevil admired his quick maneuvering with a chuckle. "Okay, that sounds cool. I'll come for the second half at least.'

Wallace left for practice feeling better than he had in days. He was now more hopeful about the dinner tomorrow and facing Jazmin for the first time.

******_Eli and Jazmin******_

Weevil left Wallace's dorm and walked toward the maintenance building to clock in. It was still early, so he took his time, letting his gaze wander around the campus. He spotted Jazmin walking toward the duck pond, carrying her camera. He knew that photography was her major, but he had never seen her taking pictures. She was so focused on what she was doing that she never noticed Weevil's approach. He sat down on a bench and watched her as she snapped one picture after another.

Finally, she turned her camera and viewed him through its lenses. She snapped a few pictures of him before lowering her camera and acknowledging him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm about to clock in. I got here early, so I could talk to Wallace," Eli told her.

"Did you apologize for your juvenile stunt?" she asked, her annoyance still apparent.

"Why are you so annoyed at me? It wasn't my idea. Your brother was set on getting some payback and that seemed the most harmless," Eli defended.

"Harmless? Wallace accounts his first experience at the hand of you and your gang of thugs as the most humiliating experience of his life. I don't want to hurt him or see him humiliated," she said.

"You don't? Even after what he did? Do you want to get back with him?" Eli wondered.

"No!" she exclaimed. Then she took a breath and walked closer until she was close enough to sit down next to him. "Wallace hurt me. And I am still angry with him. But that's between me and him. It's bad enough everyone knows what went on and that I lost my cool so badly. Now there will be even more gossip about us."

"I'm sorry," Eli said.

"Me, too. I wish you'd not let my clever and charismatic brother talk you into things that you know will hurt your friends. You're older than Jason. He needs someone to counter his less than stellar decisions. Pretty much every friend he has ever had has always done what he wanted without question. He always thinks of all the angles and is prepared to counter every argument. It's annoying. Most of his friends either aren't smart enough to stand up to him or are intimidated by him. Which I find hilarious because he's not really that intimidating," Jazmin said.

"No, but he's not someone you want to trifle with either," Eli said. "I wouldn't have agreed to help him if you hadn't been so shattered. It made me angry."

Jazmin looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know that you cared really," she admitted.

Eli doesn't answer immediately. He wasn't ready to declare the extent of his feelings, but he also remembered what Veronica told him about how he'd hurt Jazmin with his apparent indifference. "I care," he stated, giving her that intent stare of his.

Jazmin held his gaze for a moment then she lifted her camera. "Smile," she ordered.

He grimaced, and she flashed the camera. Grinning at his displeasure, she moved it down. "You have an interesting face. I'm going to develop these shots in black and white. They'll be great," she said.

He smiled at her enthusiasm, and she quickly snapped his picture once again. "Aha! I finally got a smile!" she exclaimed, pleased.

Eli gave her a sour look but let it slide. She put the camera down, and they sat in companionable silence.

"Did you love him?" Eli finally asked. He didn't want to know, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Jazmin appeared taken aback by his probe. She searched his gaze a moment before answering. "He was my friend, so I loved him before I even went out with him. That's why his actions hurt me so much. I thought he was the kind of guy I could trust myself with. I never dreamed he'd betray me in such a manner. So yea, I thought I loved him. He made me happy," she said. Then she stopped and looked away. "Maybe I don't know what love is. Maybe it's foolish to expect a man to love me more than he loves anyone else."

"It's not. You're an easy woman to love," Eli said.

She gave him a sharp look, trying to decipher his meaning. He got up. "Time's getting away from me. I'm going to be late for work if I don't go clock in. I'll see you tomorrow at the party, okay?" Eli inquired.

"Okay," she said. "Bye." Jazmin watched him leave, confusion filling her thoughts. Was Eli just trying to make her feel better or did he mean something by his comment? After a minute, she shrugged and dismissed him from her mind. He was always so enigmatic. She really didn't have the energy to decipher his meaning. Maybe one day he would actually say what he meant.

******_That Night at the Beach House******_

Logan and Dick were grilling steaks on the patio while Veronica and Mac were making the salad and getting the bake potatoes ready.

"So things seem to be going very well with you and Dick," Veronica observed.

Mac smiled. "They are. We're in a really good place right now," Mac said. "Dick and I both agreed to trust in each other and in our relationship. I told him that he needed to believe I loved him just as much as he loved me. I don't want us to fall apart at the first sign of trouble."

"That's what happened with Logan and me in high school. I ran at the first signs of trouble, and he was an ass," Veronica said, knowing Logan was coming in and would overhear.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Logan protested with a grin. "I thought I was a psychotic jackass!"

"That's right. We wouldn't want you to be anything so average," Veronica replied with a grin. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck, making her smile. "Steaks are about ready," he said.

"We're almost done here, too," Veronica replied.

"Are we eating in the kitchen or outside?" Mac asked.

"Let's eat outside. It's not very windy," Veronica remarked. They started setting things up on the table outside near the grill.

"Wallace's game starts at 7:30pm, so we still have plenty of time," Logan said.

"I don't really feel like going to a game," Veronica said.

"It's the play-offs," Dick said. "You have to go."

"We can show up fashionably late," Mac suggested.

"I still can't believe Jason quit the week of the play-offs," Dick said. "That's an ass-wipe thing to do."

"Being the expert on ass-wipe antics, you'd know," Veronica remarked with grin.

"No, that's an expert on _asses_! Get it straight!" Dick corrected with a grin. Then he playfully swatted Mac's backside. She gave him a tolerant, amused look but refrained from reacting. No need to encourage him.

"He must be really upset," Mac commented. "He only plays to relax. He's not like most players. He's not looking to be a star or play pro."

Logan sat the cooked steaks on the table. "We can start eating," he said.

They each took a seat. Veronica poured the drinks while Mac began eating her salad. She grimaced a bit at the pile of meat her friends were about to consume. Dick, who was always attuned to her, noticed her reaction. "I promise to pick up some of that tofu crap you like. If you move in, I'll even give up meat altogether," he offered.

Logan choked on his drink at Dick's offer. "You could _not_ handle a vegan diet!" Logan exclaimed.

"I didn't say vegan. That's just plain wrong. I'm not giving up my processed cheese for anybody!" Dick proclaimed with a grin. "But I could give up meat 'cause there's so many of those meat substitutes."

"They're crap, dude. You'd totally starve," Logan said.

"He'd adapt," Mac insisted. She smiled happily at Dick, pleased and touched that he'd make such an offer. He never gave her nearly the amount of crap most did when they discovered she was a vegan. Instead, he had always went out of his way looking for places that they both could eat at or places that catered to vegetarians.

"If Mac would move in here with me, I'd do it. I've been telling her she should just stay," Dick said.

"I have a roommate who would miss me if I moved out completely," Mac said. "I told Dick that we could discuss it in the fall."

"I think it'd be great to have you here all the time," Veronica said. Then she turned to Logan. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys what Wallace told me when I spoke with him earlier. Weevil went and saw him this morning and apologized. He promised to go to Wallace's game."

Logan smiled at her pleased expression. "All your men are getting along. All's right with your world," Logan commented.

She flashed him a satisfied grin. "Speaking of calls, what did Trina say earlier when she called? That was her that you were talking to, right?" Veronica asked.

"Is she coming for a visit?" Mac asked.

Logan frowned. "I don't know. She was evasive. She asked about when classes were out for the semester. Wanted to know what we had planned," he said. "She was kind of weird."

"What did you tell her?" Veronica asked.

"I told her you were talking about abandoning me for Europe, but that I had no plans to go anywhere really," Logan said.

"I don't know if Italy will work out now that Jazmin's so upset," Veronica said.

"We have a month before school is out. Things will settle down," Mac said. "I want to go regardless. We may just take a shorter trip if Jazmin doesn't extend her offer again."

"Can you believe these women? Here we slave over a hot grill for them, and they're already talking about leaving us for the summer," Logan complained to Dick.

He frowned. "You chicks aren't really going to leave us for the summer, are you?" Dick asked.

"Not the entire summer. Maybe just June or July," Mac said. "I think a month would be plenty of time to see the sights. We'll have those nice profits from the sale of our website. I can actually afford a nice trip."

"I thought you were going to reinvest in a new company?" Dick asked. "I'm going to find something cool we can invest in."

"I'm not going to blow all the money. But I can afford to spend a few grand. I'm so frugal," Mac said.

Dick's cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but went ahead and answered. "Dad?" he asked in surprise. His friends were quiet and waited until he finished. He didn't say much, just listened. "Okay... Sure... I will... Yes, I promise," Dick said into the phone. He ended the call and sat there a moment.

"Well? What did your dad say? Is he okay?" Mac asked.

"He's going to get out of jail next month. There's a parole hearing. His lawyer's confident he'll get out. He's served two years of his five year sentence. He wants me to come," Dick said.

"Will you have to testify?" Veronica asked.

Dick looked shock at the question. "Testify? Why? I don't know anything," Dick said.

"Not about his work. But they may ask you to give a character testimony. They like to see a support system in place for parolees. With your parents being divorced and Cassidy no longer with you, you're really all the family your dad has," Veronica explained.

Dick frowned at that reminder. He didn't know what to think. He'd always felt close to his dad growing up. However, knowing what he knew about Beaver, he didn't feel good about the relationship he and his dad had. He blamed his dad for what Beaver became. Dick had been following his dad's example in his treatment of Beaver. He wasn't sure how he felt about his dad being back in his life again.

_******Friday Morning*******_

The next morning, Veronica was sitting in biology with Daisy when Jazmin came in. Veronica tensed, waiting to see if Jazmin would ignore her or not.

Daisy noticed Veronica's sudden tension and looked up to see Jazmin come in. Without preamble, she stood up and waved. "Hey, J.J! Over here!" she shouted.

Jazmin gave her a puzzled look, trying to figure out who Jay Jay was. Daisy continued. "You," she said, pointing at Jazmin. "Yes, you. Come over here! We saved you a seat!"

Veronica crouched down low in her seat in embarrassment at Daisy's display. "Do you have to be so loud?" she complained.

Daisy grinned and looked down at her. "She's coming over here, so what does it matter?" She moved and sat on Veronica's other side, leaving the seat free for Jazmin.

"What's with the unnecessary shouting?" Jazmin asked when she appeared next to them. "And who's Jay Jay? Why are you shouting that at me?"

"You don't know your own initials? You and your brother are both J.J." Daisy explained.

Jazmin rolled her eyes as she sat down. "That is _not_ my name! I am not a man, so do not call me by my initials. Save your pet names for someone who actually likes you," Jazmin ordered.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll call your brother that 'cause he likes me just fine if you catch me drift," Daisy said with a knowing smirk, unable to refrain from baiting her. There was no need to tell Jazmin that was in the past. Her predictable reaction would be amusing.

"What? You and my brother? Never!" Jazmin exclaimed in growing annoyance. "You are so not his type!"

"Yeah, he probably prefers them without a brain. Maybe that's why he screwed me and then forgot to call," Daisy said, her disgust obvious.

Jazmin leaned over Veronica whose head was going back and forth like a ping-pong ball between her two friends. "If my brother had the bad taste to sleep with you, he probably didn't call again because he came to his senses. He knows when a woman isn't worth the bother."

Daisy sucked in her breath at Jazmin's low blow. She got up. "I guess bad manners run in the Jaleno family," Daisy said as she moved to leave. She said to Veronica, "Excuse me, Barbie. Take notes for me, will you? Being so close to Sister Superior here is making me sick." Then she kept walking until she was out of the classroom.

Veronica looked at Jazmin in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? How could you say something like that?" she asked Jazmin.

"What? I can't stand Daisy. You know that, and she won't be sleeping with my brother again anytime soon," Jazmin said.

Veronica looked at her a moment in disappointment. "I'm really seeing sides of you and your brother that I didn't know existed. You were hurt by Wallace. I'd think you'd be a little more sensitive toward another woman who was hurt by a man, especially when that man is your brother. Jason used her for sex."

"Like Daisy doesn't use men for sex. My brother wouldn't take anything that wasn't offered or given willingly," Jazmin defended.

"That's not the issue. How can you be angry at Wallace for hurting you and then think it's okay for your brother to treat women so disrespectfully? Is that an Italian thing? Or maybe a Chicago thing? Because I was raised to treat people with respect. Or at least not use them in such a hurtful manner. Daisy isn't that bad; she's just brass and a bit rough around the edges. She doesn't deserve your contempt or your brother's disrespect," Veronica said.

"You felt nothing but contempt for her when she was dating Wallace," Jazmin reminded her.

"I didn't know her then and rushed to judgment. I should've trusted Wallace's judgment more like he said. He could do worse than Daisy. He could date a woman whose brother hits him and leaves him hanging naked from a flagpole," Veronica said pointedly.

The two women found themselves at an impasse. Jazmin was hurt by Veronica's words, but she knew that she'd behaved badly with Daisy. Veronica wanted to make up with Jazmin but couldn't let her rude behavior with Daisy slide.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Not about Daisy or Wallace or your brother," Veronica finally said.

"I don't either. I'm sorry. I know I'm being a bitch. I shouldn't have said that to Daisy. I'll apologize," Jazmin said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Or rather I know what's wrong, but I can't seem to stop feeling angry."

"Daisy's not really said, but I think your brother really hurt her. She hides behind bravado," Veronica said.

Jazmin frowned. "That's not like my brother. Women adore him, and he adores them. He doesn't usually treat them with disrespect. Especially not after the way Joseph treated me," she said.

"People make mistakes. Maybe he regrets it. I know Wallace does. He's hurting, too, you know," Veronica said.

Jazmin winced and held up her hand. "I'm not ready yet for that conversation, okay?"

Veronica nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry about fighting with your brother and getting him fired from the paper," she said.

"You were reacting. That's what he did. You two are very similar. He doesn't react well when I'm upset. It's been like that since we were kids. My tears got me many a treat growing up," Jazmin shared with a smile.

"I bet. I'm sure you were spoiled rotten," Veronica said.

"Like your dad ever says no to you," Jazmin said.

"I never got that pony I wanted," Veronica replied with a grin.

"Did you really tazer my brother?" Jazmin asked.

"He deserved it. I'm sorry about getting him kicked off the paper, but a few bolts of electricity are good for him. He's got to learn," Veronica said, unapologetic.

"Learn what?"

"Not to piss me off," Veronica said arrogantly.

Jazmin laughed. "You are a piece of work. And you're right. A little humility won't kill him. He's not sure how to handle you. I think it's funny," she said.

Veronica looked satisfied. "I'm glad I haven't lost my touch. Wallace's always accusing me of being a marshmallow," she said. Then she opened her notebook and handed Jazmin a piece of paper. "I copied the notes from Wednesday since you weren't here. Looks like I'll be doing the same for Daisy."

Jazmin looked guilty a moment. Then the teacher came in and started class. Jazmin was relieved. She didn't want to talk anymore about Daisy or Wallace. She wasn't ready to think about either of them being hurt or how their pain made her feel. Her own pain was enough to deal with.

******_That Night at the Sinclairs'******_

Mac and her parents arrived at the Sinclairs' before anyone else. Mac was anxious to see her sister. She carried a bouquet of assorted flowers with her. It had upset her to realize she didn't even know Lauren's favorite flower.

Lauren greeted them at the door with a happy smile. "You're here!" she exclaimed. She stepped forward to give Mac a hug. She gushed over the flowers Mac gave her. Natalie and Sam greeted her with a fond smile; she was a sweet girl.

Stephen and Marilyn Sinclair appeared a moment later to greet their guests. Everyone was dressed up. Both moms wore simple black dresses while the men were in suits. Mac had even put on a dress because she knew that Lauren would have one on, and she wanted to make Lauren happy.

"How was your spring break?" Marilyn asked.

"It was great. Dick and I made up," Mac shared.

"I knew it! I knew you guys were meant to be together!" Lauren said happily. "I like Dick. He's much better for you than he was with Madison. She never loved him."

Madison heard her name as she came around the corner. "Talking about me already, sis?" she asked.

Lauren just grinned. "Mac and Dick made up, and I was saying how you never loved him," Lauren explained.

"You're right; I never really did. She's welcome to him," Madison as if Mac needed her permission.

Mac refrained from commenting. She had learned that Madison was better dealt with if not provoked.

"How did your mid-terms go? Better than Madison's I hope," Stephen asked, glancing pointedly at Madison who just rolled her eyes.

"Great. All A's. Dick and I both got an A on our anatomy mid-term. We studied together. He's really putting a lot of effort into school this year," Mac shared proudly.

"Oh my God! I just realized that your cool purple stripes are gone!" Lauren exclaimed. "Why'd you get rid of them? I loved them."

"I couldn't have my hair clashing with everything in Alicia and Keith's wedding photos, so I got rid of them in Vegas when I got a trim," Mac explained. "But don't worry, I have an appointment tomorrow to get some more. I think I'm going to go with blue this time."

"I want stripes in my hair, too!" Lauren enthused. She turned to her mom. "Can I mom? Please?"

Mac saw the looks the Sinclairs exchanged and couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. They only last a few weeks. A few streaks won't be too gaudy," Mac said.

"If you want to look like a freak," Madison said with disdain.

"Mac doesn't look freakish. She looks cool with them, and so will I," Lauren defended. "Please, Daddy!"

Her parents were incapable of denying their daughter anything, especially after what all she'd been through. "Sure, honey. If you're sure that's what you want," Marilyn said.

"Maybe we should all have lunch tomorrow and make a girl's day of it. You, Madison and I can get our nails done while they get their hair done," Natalie suggested, wanting to spend more time with Madison.

Madison grudgingly agreed, so the ladies set a time. Then Lauren pulled Mac to follow her. "Come on. You gotta meet the band daddy hired. They're outside on the patio. We're going to have dancing!"

The parents smiled after the two girls as they left. "Lauren seems to be doing well," Sam observed.

"She is. We're so grateful to Cindy for what she did," Stephen said. "You've raised an amazing daughter."

Madison decided that she didn't need to hear anymore about perfect Cindy, so she left in disgust.

*****_The Guests Arrive*****_

Veronica, Logan, and Dick were the first of Mac's friends to arrive. Dick was anxious to see her. Today had been the longest they'd been away from each other since they got back together.

"You're being pathetic, dude," Logan complained. "You just saw her this morning. It's not like you haven't seen her in days."

"Shut up! I've got a ways to go before I become more pathetic than you whenever Ronnie dumped your sorry ass!" Dick reminded him.

It wasn't Mac that greeted them; it was Madison. She opened the door without a word.

"Hello to you, too, Maddie," Dick said.

"Hello, Richard," she said with false cheer. "Is that better?"

Dick grinned. "Where's Mac?"

"Outside meeting the band," Madison said.

"There's a band? Cool!" Dick said and headed out to the patio.

Logan and Veronica greeted Madison politely. Madison ignored Veronica and said to Logan, "So you're still with you're little P.I? I thought you'd be bored with her by now."

"He's a glutton for punishment," Veronica said. Then she grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him along.

Outside the Sinclairs', Parker was about to ring the doorbell when Duncan called out her name from behind. She turned when she heard her name. Seeing that it was Duncan, she waved and waited for him to walk up to her. She felt embarrassed and awkward. The last time she had seen him was when Piz had hit him.

"I was hoping you'd be here tonight. I haven't seen you since Piz decided to defend your honor," Duncan said easily.

"I am so sorry about that," Parker said, embarrassed.

"You don't owe me an apology. I'm the one that should apologize. Too both of you. Is he going to be here?" Duncan asked.

"No, he had a gig tonight with his band," Parker replied.

"He must love you a lot to forgive you so easily," Duncan observed. "Not to mention, hitting me like that. He surprised all of us."

Parker winced at the reminder. "I can't believe he behaved that way either. I never knew he would be so angry and react that way. I thought he'd be sad and heartbroken. He surprised me, too," she said.

Duncan reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked surprised and glanced down at their entwined hands then back up at him. "I can't help but be disappointed though. I really like you, Parker Lee," he told her. He reached up with the back of his other hand and lightly stroked her cheek. "You're a woman worth fighting for."

Parker struggled a moment with her attraction for him. Why did he have to be so sweet? Then she took a breath and stepped back, forcing him to let go of her hand. "I like you, too, Duncan. But I love Piz. I'm sorry. If you had been single when we first met, things might be different. But you were with Jazmin and didn't notice me. It's too late to go back." She turned and rang the bell.

Duncan watched her go in with regret. The timing was off between them. He admired her loyalty to Piz even as he hated it. He thought he'd loved Jazmin, but she never gave him her loyalty. Veronica had loved him and risked everything for him. She was the bar by which all women were judged. He couldn't help but think Parker was exactly the kind of woman he wanted by his side. He wanted her loyalty to be his.

Weevil and Wallace arrived shortly after them. Wallace was in a good mood because despite Jason's abrupt abandonment of the team, they had won the game by two points. Their next game was tomorrow night.

"So Jason and Jazmin are for sure coming?" Wallace as Weevil as they stepped inside.

"Yeah. After she ordered us to show up, I doubt she'd back out at the last minute," Weevil said.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Wallace asked. He was nervous about seeing her again.

"How should I know?" Weevil asked in annoyance. "I'm not privy to her every thought and emotion."

Veronica appeared. "There's V. Go cry on her shoulder," Weevil ordered. Wallace grinned and left to do just that.

Outside the twins in question were arriving at the same time as Daisy. She eyed the twins warily as they met at the pathway that led to the front door.

Jazmin was the first to speak. "Daisy, I'm sorry. I was out of line this morning in class. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just in a foul mood lately, and hearing you'd hooked up with my brother caught me off guard."

Jason glanced at his sister in surprise. Jazmin hadn't mentioned anything to him. Her dislike of Daisy was so strong that he was surprised she hadn't ripped into him as soon as she got home. She must have been really mean to Daisy to say silent.

"It's fine. I'm getting used to being mistreated by the two of you," Daisy said. Then she turned to walk up the path. Jason reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. He looked at his sister to let her know that she could gone on in without him.

"Wait. Please," Jason begged. Daisy turned and looked at him in silence. Jason waited until his sister disappeared inside the house.

"I know I've been an ass. I'm sorry," Jason said. He moved his hand from her arm and slid it down until he had a hold of her hand.

"That's nice to hear, but I don't really care anymore," Daisy replied.

"If you let me, I'd like to make it up to you. I think we could be really good together," Jason said.

Daisy gave him a considering look. "I don't really think you're worth the bother. I don't like competing for a man's attention. And it seems to me that your sister takes up most of yours," she said.

Jason stepped closer, invading her space, reminding her of the attraction that was always there between them. "I love my sister, but she's not my life. Nor does she control who I see," he insisted. Then without saying anything else, he leaned down and kissed her.

Daisy allowed the kiss because she wanted to see if it was like she remembered. She also wanted to see how he'd be affected. He kept the kiss from getting out of hand, but he still kissed her thoroughly, hoping to arouse her interest once again. Then he smiled down at her in satisfaction. "See, we're great together," he proclaimed.

Daisy smiled easily and stepped back. "Sure, we would be. Too bad you blew it. I'm not an afterthought or a shiny toy to pick up when you need to be entertained or have an itch to scratch. We can be friends but not friends with benefits. You lost that right," Daisy informed him. Then with one last coy smile, she sauntered off.

If she hoped to turn him off, she should have chosen another tactic because there was nothing Jason enjoyed more than a challenge. Smiling in anticipation, he walked in after her.

_*****Inside the Sinclairs'******_

Jazmin entered the food room and scanned for her friends. She was relieved that she didn't spot Wallace right away. She did see Weevil talking to Mac. She went over to them.

"Thanks for coming, Jazmin. I know it's not easy," Mac said.

"Jaz's tough. She can handle it," Weevil said.

Jazmin smiled. "Where's Lauren? I wanted to finally meet her," she asked Mac.

"She was showing Parker and the others where the band was outside," Mac said. "Tomorrow we're going to go get our hair streaked."

"Oh, yeah, you got rid of your purple stripes," Weevil observed.

Jazmin and Mac rolled their eyes. "Men are so unobservant," Jazmin said.

"Oh, we notice the important things," Weevil replied as his eyes gave her a once over.

Jazmin flushed at his perusal while Mac laughed at her obvious discomfort. For the first time, Mac realized Weevil might like her. Mac had only ever seen Weevil really flirt with Veronica, and she knew he didn't mean anything by that and did it mostly to annoy Logan. "Interesting," she thought.

Then her sister came in to the room with Wallace. Mac waved her over and introduced her friends to Lauren. Wallace hung back, afraid his presence might upset Jazmin, which would upset Lauren.

Jason walked up to him. "So I heard you guys won your game last night," Jason said.

"No thanks to you," Wallace replied sourly.

Jason grinned ruefully. "I knew you could win without me," he said.

"But I doubt we can go all the way without you," Wallace said.

Jason shrugged. "Maybe. I'm sorry. I just can't play when I'm upset. Basketball is my fun thing. If it's not still fun, I don't want to do it," Jason said.

"Sorry, I ruined it for you," Wallace said.

"Yeah, well," Jason started to say more, but then he got distracted by Daisy. She appeared to be flirting with Duncan. Jason's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me a moment." Then he headed over to Daisy and Duncan.

Wallace looked back over at Jazmin and noticed Mac and Lauren had walked off, so he decided to go up to her. "Hey," he said softly. Weevil nodded and stepped back, giving them some privacy.

Jazmin looked at Wallace and tried to smile to show she was okay. However, she found herself unable to do it. "I'm not ready," she said and looked away.

"Please, Jazmin, let me apologize. I am so sorry that I hurt you like I did," Wallace said earnestly. "You gotta know that's it's killing me to know that you're in pain because of me."

Jazmin waited a moment before replying. Finally, she said, "I could forgive you for still having feelings for your ex. But what I can't get past is the act you put on Saturday night. You apologized and made me believe that your really cared about me, that I was special." Just talking about it again upset her. She wanted to cry. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. You hurt me, and you can't just say sorry and make it all better. I'm not built that way."

She turned and went toward her brother, interrupting his exchange with Daisy. "Please, take me home, Jay," she said, obviously upset.

Jason turned away from Daisy with a distracted apology. "No problem," he said to his sister. He put his arm around her and headed to the exit, giving Wallace a grim look as he passed.

Daisy knew her instincts were right. Once again Jason walked away from her without a backward glance. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Jazmin. Everyone was always so concerned about her and her feelings. Her brother loved her more than anyone. Chip was a good stepbrother, but they'd never be as close as Jazmin and Jason. To have someone be so concerned about your well being at all times must be a great feeling. She looked over at Veronica and Logan who just entered the room. They were always so wrapped up in one another as if no one else existed. She wanted to hate Veronica because she had everything Daisy always wanted. Instead, she found herself admiring her, even liking her. Even Dick managed to love Mac to distraction. Why couldn't Daisy manage to find a guy willing to love her that way? Of course, if she didn't play so many games, maybe she'd have a different reality. She laughed at herself. "But what fun would that be?" she thought. She liked who she was and wasn't ready to change. There was plenty of other men on campus. She looked around the room and spotted a cute guy she didn't know. He looked like a relative. Daisy smiled in satisfaction and walked toward him.

_******Later That Night At The Beach House******_

Mac gave a contented sigh. She snuggled close to Dick after a wonderful round of lovemaking. "You are so good at this that it sometimes makes me annoyed to think about how you got so good," she said.

"What are you talking about? You're the only woman who inspires me to these heights," Dick informed her earnestly. "If you asked Madison, she'd tell you I was totally selfish in bed."

Mac looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

"You think I'd admit such a thing if it wasn't true?" Dick asked, looking sheepish. "Making love with you is so much better because I love you, and I always think of new ways to make it good for you."

"That's so sweet. When did you turn into such a sweetheart?" Mac asked. She rose up and kissed him softly.

"It's all you, baby. I"m telling you that cheesy line about the love of a good woman changing a man is true. I'll never be the same," Dick told her.

Mac smiled at him. "I love you so much. I hope you know that," she said.

He grinned. "I do. And right back at you," he replied and leaned over to kiss her again.

"Did I tell you that Marilyn agreed to let Lauren get her hair streaked? We're going tomorrow. My mom and Madison are coming, too," Mac shared.

"You have to spend the day with Madison? Does your mom hate you?" Dick asked.

Mac laughed. "Of course not. She just wants to get to know Madison, and so far Madison hasn't really been into spending that much time with her."

"Have you warned your mom that she'll be disappointed once gets to know Maddie?" Dick asked.

"I've warned her, but Madison is still her daughter," Mac said. "I'm just so glad that Lauren's going to be okay. She has to take summer school to catch up, so she'll be a sophomore next year. Soon she'll have her first crush or first boyfriend."

Dick frowned. "The guys at Neptune High better not mess with her," he warned.

Mac smiled warmly at his protectiveness toward her sister. "Don't worry. We'll keep on eye on any prospective boys. I have Ryan keeping an eye on them already. They've become friends," Mac said.

"Your brother's cool. Maybe he'll go out with her," Dick suggested.

"Well, once a guy sees a girl as almost dying and being sick, it kind of changes the way he looks at her. It'll be awhile before Ryan sees her as a girl I think," Mac said.

"That's even better. He can keep the other guys away while her virtue stays in tact," Dick said, pleased.

Mac silently agreed. They spent a moment in silence, just content to be close to one another again. "I wish Jazmin hadn't left so early," Mac said.

"At least she left without any violence this time," Dick said. "And Wallace said Jason actually talked to him a bit."

"Yeah, that's a good sign," Mac said. Then she sat up and smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you what I figured out tonight when I was talking with Jazmin and Weevil. Weevil likes her!"

"Of course he does. I already knew that," Dick said casually.

"You did? How?" Mac asked.

"Why else would the dude risk Ronnie's wrath?" Dick pointed out. "Weevil's not stupid, and he's always had Ronnie's back. I figured he was in love with Jazmin as soon as Wallace said he was involved."

Mac looked at him in surprise. Dick grinned. "Did I know something before you did? I did! I'm totally becoming a genius!" Dick proclaimed, pleased with himself.

"You are definitely one when it comes to people," Mac said. "Let's see how you are at recovery time." She flashed him an impish grin before throwing off the covers and moving over him.

He gave his own happy sigh at the sight of her naked flesh. Sometimes it was so good to be a man.

******_The Next Morning******_

Eli and Jason sat in a room with about thirty other people. Most of them were men. Each had a pencil and displayed various degrees of nervousness. The older men seem relaxed. Those that were close to his and Jason's age seemed the most nervous.

"You know that even if we pass this test, we won't be full-fledged until we do it for 6,000 hours," Eli reminded him.

"I'm not concerned with being full-fledged. It's the experience I'm wanting. It'll help me in law school. It'll give me an edge. By the time I get finished with law school and pass my bar exam, I should have those hours done. It'll look good on my resume," Jason said.

"You and your damn resume. You're obsessed," Eli complained.

"If you'd spent your teen years planning for your future instead of leading a life of petty crime, you wouldn't have to work so hard now," Jason pointed out.

"Maybe. But it's always easy for people that were raised with money to judge those of us who weren't," Eli said.

"This is just the beginning. Getting knowledge is always the first step. It'll make getting the actual experience easier," Jason said.

"V didn't do it this way. She worked with her dad for two years before taking the test. And she still didn't beat the Sheriff's score," Eli pointed out.

The examiner begin passing out the test. Eli looked down at his copy. _ California Private Investigator License Exam_. He hoped he didn't embarrass himself by failing. This was the first thing he'd ever really tried at. He had to change his life, and this was the first step. When the examiner told them to begin, he opened the test. No one would ever accuse him of not giving it his best. This was the first step in making a better life for himself; a life he could be proud of.

******_A Week Later at the Beach House_******

Veronica came out of the shower to find that Logan had prepared a tray of breakfast food for her. She went to the table and picked up the rose he'd left. Bringing it to her nose, she breathed in the scent and smiled. He was definitely spoiling her.

Logan came in. "I made you breakfast," he said.

"I can see that," she replied, munching on a piece of bacon. "It's perfect. You're perfect."

He went to her and put his arms around her, pulling her still wet body against him. "I am? Maybe I deserve a reward," he suggested slyly.

"Maybe you do," she said. She reached up and unloosened the edges of the towel, letting it drop. Standing wet and naked before him, she placed her arms around his neck. "How's this?"

Logan grinned in pleasure. "Just what the doctor ordered." He bent down to kiss her when the doorbell rang. He groaned in annoyance. "Mac is already gone, and Dick went surfing with Duncan and Wallace."

"You didn't go?" she asked in surprise.

"And miss having you in the house to myself?" he scoffed. The doorbell rang again.

Veronica reached for her towel again. "I'll eat this breakfast you thoughtfully prepared while you go see who's here. If I need to put on clothes, come tell me. I'll be waiting," she said, flashing him a seductive look.

Logan groaned in disappointment when the bell rang again. He planted a quick kiss on her and headed for the door.

"This better be important, whoever you are!" he yelled through the door. When he opened it, he stood staring in stunned amazement.

"Oh, it's important, little brother," Trina said with a rueful smile.

Logan looked down at her enlarged belly and then back up. An obviously pregnant sister stood outside his door waiting to be invited in.

"So are you going to keep your pregnant sis standing outside or am I coming in?" she asked.

Logan wordlessly stepped back to let her pass. His shock still left him unable to speak. He held up his index finger, indicating that he needed a moment. He turned and went to the bedroom he'd just left.

Veronica looked up expectantly when the door opened. A shell shocked Logan looked at her dumbly for a moment. Finally finding his voice, he said, "Snookums, I think you better put on some clothes."

******THE END******

_This story will continue in a sequel called "Road to Epic." If you're interested in being notified when I start posting it, click author alert. Thanks so much for reading and sharing your thoughts about this story. I hope you're left satisfied but hungry for more! Final reviews are greatly appreciated._

_ **Oh, I just created two new polls and would love some feedback for the next story! Thanks!**_


End file.
